


A Friendly Hustle

by BlkPhoenix7



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 232,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkPhoenix7/pseuds/BlkPhoenix7
Summary: A few years after the Missing Mammal & Nighthowler cases, Nick and Judy are officially mates. They have managed to keep it a secret until they discover that their friends Lizz Fangmeyer and Mike Wolford are also in a mate level relationship. To help their friends, Nick and Judy draw Lizz and Mike to a restaurant to reveal their knowledge and their own relationship.
Relationships: Fangmeyer & Wolford (Zootopia), Fangmeyer/Wolford (Zootopia), Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 183
Kudos: 195





	1. 1

**A/N >>> This is an initial foray into the world of fanfic. I am in fact an already self published author of original fiction with one book out, several more in various stages of being written or edited, and an erotic short story coming out soon. You can check my site, DCBallard.com, for links to my original work and my Blog where some of it lives. **

**That said, I am also a fully and completely unrepentant WildeHopps shipper. So, with all that is going on in the world, I've been drowning myself in WildeHopps fanfic since life has deigned it necessary to prevent me from working on my own stories.**

**This has resulted in something I don't need, because Muse hates me. I now have some WildeHopps story lines in my own head that I am hoping to expunge so that I can work on my own stuff. Which, has, to some extent at least, worked.**

**I love me some WildeHopps and hope that you will enjoy this. I can only hope that it comes up to the standards of the likes of Camoss, WingedKatt, Mikey2084, and others.**

**The events here take place a year or two after the movie. I'm not actually sure how long, but it has been enough time that Nick and Judy are officially together, and Judy is very, VERY.... Well, read on.**

**Note: I am going to use an internal dialog technique here that I am totally stealing from another author. I loved it so much I'm test driving it here in hopes of using the same technique in my original works.**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

\------------------------------

Locking the apartment door, Judy pulls out her phone from her bag and texts Nick.

J: I'm heading to Therus

N: Awesome. Mike and I am just finishing up. Suffering through paperwork. Should be there shortly after you are.

N: Please tell me you are taking the car and not going to try and walk it.

J: Yes I'm taking the car. In my condition, just getting to the car is a marathon. Now quit your complaining and just get it done. Does Mike suspect anything?

N: //Laughing fox emoji x3// Not a thing, though I suspect that won't last long after we get there.

N: What about Lizz?

J: That is kinda the point, right? //skeptical rabbit emoji// I'm sure she's weirded out about meeting a rabbit at Therus, but with Fin working as the cook, I'm sure I'll be able to pass it off.

N: Okay. Gotta finish up if we're going to make it. Love you.

J: Love you more.

Judy pulled up to Cafe Therus on the edge of Savanna Central and downtown. It was late afternoon, and despite having eaten just a few hours prior, she was hungry again. Checking her phone now that she was parked a bright smile broke her short muzzle as she fired off a text letting Nick know she was there.

J: I'm here. See you soon. \\\kissing rabbit emoji x5\\\

Looking up at the cafe, Judy smiled again, this time with a mischievous glint as she got out of the car. With a careful stretch, she moved out of the way of the car door and shut it with a grunt. Mumbling to herself. "Gods. If these kits are not born soon, I won't be able to even move."

Glancing inside, she smiled again, her smile transitioning from mischievous to down right smug upon seeing that her mark, as Nick would put it, was already there. Walking, or more waddling towards the door to the cafe.

_Why are we calling Lizz a mark again?_

_Because this is a surprise._

_Yes, but a mark?_

_Well, getting her here was a bit of a hustle, no?_

_Well... I suppose... We've been around Nick too long I think._

_Oh, that's a given, five minutes is too long, but it's a bit late for that now isn't it? I mean... It was you..._

_//snorting// Okay... No need to rub it in._

_Good, so lets go say hi then._

Judy's worked her way slowly into the cafe. The waitress behind the greeting desk, an attractive cougar in a short skirt looked down in surprise at seeing Judy. The door having chimed cheerily from some hidden electronic alarm. Judy, given her angle, was glad, and yet disappointing, that the waitress was wearing shorts under said skirt.

"Excuse me. Ma'am?!"

_Really?_

_What? We're still a mammal. Just because we have a mate doesn't mean we are not allowed to look and appreciate the view._

_Yes, and she can probably tell that we're looking._

_We're a rabbit, it isn't as if it is deliberate, she's wearing shorts even. Up-skirt just happens to be in our eye line to look up at her._

_//resigned sigh...// Whatever. Too pregnant to care at this point._

_Good, so stop complaining and respond._

Judy finished looking up to the cougar. "Yes?"

Looking down at the rabbit nervously. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I think you are in the wrong establishment. We don't really have much in the way of prey friendly fare. Even our salads have meat of some kind on them."

Judy grinned wickedly causing the waitress to blink in surprise. "Oh, not to worry. I'm familiar with your menu. I'm here meeting a friend. Large tiger, very pregnant as well." Pointing to the booth Lizz was sitting at, tail tip flicking lazily.

A deep voice from behind the counter caused Judy's grin to become down right predatory and the waitress to take a step back from her. "Erin! What are you doing girl?"

Looking back over the counter then back to the rabbit that was somehow giving her the feeling of staring down a large hungry predator. "Sorry sir. I was just letting a rabbit know that we don't really serve prey."

"A rabbit? Very pregnant and giving you a look that makes you think she's going to eat you?"

The waitress looked back at Judy nervously. "Uh... Yeah actually."

Stepping up onto the counter to look down. "Well hey there farm girl. I don't see the red menace, you hungry and he still working?"

Judy's smile shifting to just a simple grin. "Hey Fin. Yeah, kinda. Here to meet with Lizz." Pointing to the tiger. "Nick should be here shortly." Her phone buzzing at that moment.

N: On our way. About 10 min. Mark2 in tow.

J: Okay. See you then

Judy grinned wickedly for a brief moment before slipping on a mask that Nick had been helping her perfect. A simple, innocent smile that put a grin on Finnick's face and sent a clear shiver from the change down the cougar's spin. "Actually, seems he'll be here in about ten, with a guest."

Finnick nodded. "Got it. The usual then?"

"I'm pretty hungry actually, so extra shrimp and some of that lemon grilled salmon."

Shaking his head, Finnick turned and looked up at the waitress, Erin. "Erin. Please show the nice officer over to her friends table and make sure she is comfortable." Looking back to Judy. "Extra and salmon? There is something wrong with you rabbit."

Looking down at her belly. "Yeah. There is a name for it, and a name to go with said condition."

Scoffing, he turned and jumped back down behind the counter, his deep voice carrying as the door to the kitchen swung open. "Yeah, that too. But you liked it before that was an excuse." additional deep voiced mumbling could be heard before the kitchen door shut.

The waitress watched him go and then turned to Judy with concern written all over her face. "Uhm... Ma'am?"

Keeping the innocent mask on, Judy turned up the innocence in her eyes. "We're old friends. It's a running joke. Me being a rabbit and all. Though, it has been a few weeks since I was last here, so I am guessing you're new?"

Turning to lead Judy to the table where Lizz waited. "Yes. Started last week."

"Don't worry about it. If you keep working this or the evening shift, you'll see a lot more of me."

"I certainly will remember that. But really, a rabbit in a predator restaurant? Even if you do know the cook." Erin was clearly still disturbed by the astonishingly pregnant rabbit, in a predator restaurant, meeting with a pregnant tiger, and who knew the cook. Oh, and who also seemed to be utterly free of any fear what so ever.

"You must be new to Zootopia as well." They stopped at the table and Judy looked up at the chair with a sigh, the looked at the waitress. One of her ears drooping at the midpoint before returning to attention. "Erin. As much as I am loath to ask this. In my condition, there is no way in any version of hell I could make that leap. Would you be willing to lift me up."

Lizz looked down at the rabbit. "Judy?"

"Hi Lizz. How are you?"

"Good. I'm still unsure why you of all mammals would want to meet up here."

Just just nodded. "Just a second Lizz." Looking back at Erin. "Erin?"

Erin looked down at Judy. "You want me to lift you up. A pregnant rabbit, so you can sit at a table with an equally pregnant tigress?"

Allowing her smile to brighten. "If you would be so kind. I would truly appreciate it. Lizz is a co-worker and friend. No, I'm not scared of your claws, as I am pretty certain you have no intention of harming me, right?"

Erin blanched, her ear's laying back. "No! I would never."

"Then I have nothing to worry about. Though if you are uncomfortable, I can wait for my mate to get here and help me."

Erin looked at the rabbit in disbelief for a moment then bent down. Carefully taking Judy by the hips and placing her on the chair, then helping her to adjust the height.

Giving Erin one of her thousand candle power grins. "Thank you Erin. I am normally a very, do it herself doe, but in my condition... I have had to learn to ask for help a lot more than I am used to." Offering a paw. "Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD."

Realization playing across Erin's face as she took and shook Judy's paw. "Oh... OH! It is a pleasure to meet you. You're mate will be joining you here as well?!"

"That's the plan. Like I said. I know the cook, as you might have noticed."

Glancing back at the kitchen. "I did."

"Please get me two Fox sized peach-blueberry tea's."

Erin smiled warmly, clearly grabbing the opportunity and slipping into waitress mode. "Sure thing. I'll have those right out to you." Turning to Lizz as she pulled out her pad and made a note. "And can I get anything for you ma'am?"

Lizz smiled. "Just wondering when my food will be ready?"

Erin nodded. "I'll check on that while I get your friends drinks." Turning and heading away.

Lizz turned to Judy. "Okay. You, meeting me, here? I know you hang out with Nick alot, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to be around as I eat. Or your mate for that matter."

Judy held her mask in place with effort, holding back a grin. "Not to worry Lizz. What did you order?"

Her ears folding back. "I was super hungry. I swear I cannot eat enough, but also cannot eat large quantities. I was kinda hoping the food would be here before you were. I ordered the lemon grilled salmon. It really sounded good."

"Oh, it is. I'm sure you'll love it. It is Nick's favorite here."A fondness for the dish slipping into her voice.

Blinking a moment at the response, Lizz smiled. "Well, knowing his tastes having partnered with him a few times, I look forward to it. One thing Nick does know is good food. Still doesn't' explain why you wanted to meet here."

Taking a moment to ensure her innocent mask and smile didn't slip, Judy looked up at Lizz. "I just figured you might be more comfortable here, I know the cook, and it is close to the precinct."

Narrowing her eyes at Judy. "Not an answer. Not really. You said you were going to introduce your mate to me."

Nodding, Judy glanced towards the door where Finnick was talking with Erin. "Yes, that is the plan. I consider you a close friend, and given our matching conditions, someone I can at least kinda relate to. I also hope that you consider me a friend."

Lizz shook her head with a smile. "Judy, as strange as it is, I do consider you a friend. Still confused why we're at a predator restaurant."

"Yes, where you, a very pregnant tigress, can get food you can enjoy, and I know the cook so my mate and I can also get food we like."

"Okay. As long as you are really okay with it. Predator's eating around you... I mean, Nick once told me that he switched to a mostly vegan diet while on duty. But... I guess that you know the cook and can get something more rabbit friendly makes sense. So, how have you been?"

"HA! Yeah, he did try that, for two months. At which point I had to force feed him a chicken sandwich. It's actually how we found this place. Knowing the cook, I was able to get a nice salad, sans-meat, and he got the food he needed. Yeah, foxes are omnivores, but they still need some meat. Damn thoughtful idiot." Pausing to bring her mask back under control. "As for me. Probably the same as you. Completely stir-crazy. I need some adult conversation. There is only so much daytime television I can watch. I feel my brain melting as I watch inane game show after inane game show, followed by some mindless soap opera, and then Maury Hogovich. I mean. My gods, how can a mammal not know who the father is... after the hundredth test!?"

Lizz chuckled and nodded. "Oh gods. I know, right! The writing in those soap operas is so bad. I try reading, but I cannot stay away in the chair for long."

"Right! I can't get comfortable in a position for long, or I dared have a drink of water."

"Exactly!"

"Don't get me wrong. I talk to my mom and sisters that have kits all the time, but they're all farmers wives, with only a few exceptions. They're ability to relate really is more limited than you might think, with me being here in the city. Even Jassica, my litter mate, who only has one litter, just doesn't get it. She's had the rest of our sisters, cousins, nieces, and mom, to help her out."

"Oh wow. Yeah, I can only imagine. I only have brothers, and none of them have mates yet, so I don't even have any sisters-in-law to lean on. My mom has been as helpful as she can, but really, it is just my mate that I have been relying on."

"I know how that is for sure. He's just a great male. I would cook dinner at first, but I've gotten so big I feel like I could give Ben a run for his money. If we shrunk him down to rabbit size. I'm reduced to microwaved stuff because I cannot get effectively at the stove anymore." Pointing accusingly at her belly. "They are now fully and truly in the way. So now, despite getting home exhausted, he still cooks. Though when he works late or has a late shift, we end up doing delivery more often than not. It pays to know the cook at a place like this."

"I'd ask what kind of bunny your mate is, but if he's willing to meet you and I here, he must be just as unique as you."

Judy noticed Nick and Mike had entered and were heading their way and her mask slipped, a loving grin taking over. "Well... You're about to meet him... again." Waving towards the door. "Hey over here pretty boy! You alone?"

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<

  
Some time earlier in Precinct One.

Nick leans back in his chair to look three cubes up and on the other side of the isle to his current temporary partner, Michael Wolfard. They had been paired together because both of their partners were out on maternity leave. "Come on Mike. It's even on your way. It won't take but a few minutes."

Shaking his head, Mike looked back at the fox. "If it'll get you to shut up and finish your paperwork so we can leave some time tonight, fine. I'll go. I can finally meet your mate and come in tomorrow to crush poor Ben's WildeHopps dreams."

Nick grinned widely, unseen by Mike. "Already done my friend. Already done. One thing living with Judy has done to me, as lazy as I try to portray, I cannot, not, do my paperwork. The abuse I put up with in those first few weeks partnering with her. Especially after we moved in together... As she was my ride, if I didn't get things done fast and accurate, I walked home."

"Okay. Didn't know that, and ouch. That's brutal. Still tripping that you a fox, and her a rabbit. live together, with your mates. She must be some tolerant vixen, and he must be a rabbit as crazy as Judy herself."

Nick ignored the statement about their mates with a smile. "Yeah, but I'm better for it. Don't get me wrong, I still complain to her wits end, but I get it done. In your inbox for review. Not that we did much today."

"True." Mike hit send on his reports over to Nike. "Back at you."

They were quiet for a few minuets as they reviewed each others reports. They then sent them off, Mike printing a copy to drop off with Ben on their way out.

Ben waved to them. "Have a good night guys! Nick! Tell Judy to call me. I've got those items she wanted."

Turning and giving Ben his usual two finger salute. "You got it Benji! Keep up the good work, you're looking slimmer every day."

Grinning widely, Ben laughed. "You say that every day, but I am down fifty pounds already. I can't thank you and Judy enough, or you, Mike. You guys have all been the motivation I needed to get things under control."

"Keep up the good work and that gray taskmaster will be back nipping at your heels soon enough. Have a great night Ben."

"You too. Good night Mike."

Wolfard waved back as they passed through the front doors and headed towards their destination a few blocks away.

Looking down and back at the fox following him out the door, Mike shook his head. "So, what is this place again?"

Nick nodded as he pulls out his phone. "It's called Cafe Therus. Great food, relaxed atmosphere. A good place for you to take Lizz on a date. I know the Cook and manager, an old associate of mine. His Salmon is to die for, and I have to say I have a bit of a weak spot for the spicy shrimp burritos, as does my mate." Smiling as he sees the message from Judy and replies before putting his phone away.

J: I'm here. See you soon.

N: On our way. About 10 min. Mark2 in tow.

J: Okay. See you then

Mike nodded. "Cool, I'll...." What Nick had said registering. "Nick. We've been over this. Lizz and I are not an item."

Chuckling, Nick looked up at Mike. "No, you're clearly much more than that."

Frowning, Mike glared down at Nick. "Yeah, and you and Hopps are married."

Nick pulled his wedding band off the key ring in his pocket and slipped it onto his finger. "You'd be surprised what one knows or not." Looking at the ring fondly for a moment. "Level with me Mike. I see you as a friend. I know... Me... Nick Wilde, hustler, con-mammal, walker of the thin legal gray line. Having a cop friend. More than one cop friend actually. Hanging out with cops, going out drinking with cops, living with one. I mean, I'm a cop now myself, and apparently a decent one if my last review meant anything. Considering how few people ever got classified as more than just an occasional acquaintance before Judy happened to me. Calling you a friend is big for me. I hope you think of me that way as well."

Putting a hand on Nick's shoulder making him look up, Mike smiled down at the Fox. "I do. You're an interesting person Nick. Fun to be around. You keep the day from dragging, even on boring days like today. We also work very well together. Not the down right spooky way you and Hopps know what the other is thinking or going to do, but we get each other enough to get things done better than most. So yes, I do consider you a friend."

"Okay. Than level with me. How long have you and Lizz been together."

Mike sighed heavily. "Nick..."

Nick put up a paw. "Hold up on that denial there Mike. You remember that raid last month. That last minute raid that had me mounted to your back like you are some kind of mobile snipers nest?"

Looking at Nick with a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "Yeah. That was a long day."

"It was. 14 hours, non-stop. Mike... One canine to another. I was on your back, muzzle in the back of your neck for 12 hours. No matter how much musk-mask you use, you cannot cover it up for that long, that close. Especially as you didn't get a chance to shower or scrub it in since it was so last minute."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Oh. So... How long?"

Mike looked around carefully. They were several blocks from the precinct now and no other officers in sight or scent. "Seven as partners. We've been together for five years."

Nick nodded. "Cool. Means Judy and I win the pool."

Mike frowned as his ears laid back in embarrassment. "Wait... There's a pool?" Shaking his head. "Of course there is a pool." Wiping his paws down his muzzle in resignation. "What was I thinking. It's just a damn shame that you and Judy found mates. I was rooting for you two. We could have coordinated things like first dates, kisses, and such. That way I could have won a few frames on yours."

Chuckling, Nick looked up as he opened the door to the cafe. "We'll have to see about that there Mike. We're here." Sniffing. "As are both of our mates."

Mike looked up seeing Lizz and cocked his head to the side, sniffing. Confusion taking over his face. "I smell Lizz, several foxes, not including you, and... Bunny? Almost smells like Hopps..."

"Hmm... Is that so?" Nick started walking towards the table.

A cheerful voice coming from the table. "Hey over here pretty boy! You alone?"

Nick grinned and walked over, giving Lizz a nod as he walked past, Mike freezing as he stepped up to the table and realized who was sitting there. Nick stepped over behind Judy and glanced up at Lizz. "Well hello there bunny girl. You here with your mate? Why don't you trade up and let a real fox to take you home?"

"Maybe. Think you can take my mate?"

"Pretty sure I know his type. Anyone that would leave such a beautiful bunny as you alone and at the mercy of a tigress is surely not worth your time."

"Oh, I don't know. He's also thoughtful, hard working, honorable, sexy, and has the biggest heart."

Nick grinned and blushed, nuzzling into the crook of Judy's neck causing her to groan in pleasure. "Ah geez Carrots. I can't keep up the joke if you're going to go there."

"Well..."

Lizz cut her off. "Hold up. You said you were going to introduce me to your mate. So what the hell is Nick doing here?" Turning to Mike. "What are you doing here Mike?"

Mike was staring in disbelief at what he was seeing and smelling, Lizz's voice kicking his brain back into action. "Nick... That's what you told me we were doing."

Nick and Judy share a sideways glance and sudden grin.

_ Nick and Judy share one of their near telepathic looks... _

_J: So, you think they've figured it out yet?_

_N: Sure do, but I don't think they want to believe it._

_J: So, how do we drive the point home?_

_N: Good question._

_J: ..._

_N: ..._

_J: ..._

_N: ..._

_J: Marking?_

_N: Marking!_

Nick slides he muzzle along the top of Judy's head, marking her and resting his chin on her shoulder when he was done. Reaching back, Judy digs her carefully sharpened claws into the thick cheek fur of Nick, scritching him and pulling him just a bit closer so she can run her chin up the bridge of his muzzle to right between his eyes.

Watching Mike and Lizz's eyes bug out at the display. They share a quick sideways kiss and glance, as they grin at the tigress and wolf facing them.

_N: Think that did it?_

_J: I sure hope so. If not, we're going to have to get a bit past PG13 to drive the point home._

Judy continued to scritch Nick's cheek, working her way to his neck, drawing a pleasured sigh and purr from him. "Mike. Lizz. I'd like to introduce my mate and father of my kits. Nicholas Wilde"

\---------------------------

A/N >> Plenty more to come here. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hustle continues

**Here is the 2nd installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Continued from last chapter... _

Watching Mike and Lizz's eyes bug out at the display, Nick and Judy share a quick sideways kiss and glance, as they grin at the tigress and wolf facing them.

_N: Think that did it?_

_J: I sure hope so. If not, we're going to have to get a bit past PG13 to drive the point home._

Judy continued to scritch Nick's cheek, working her way to his neck, drawing a pleasured sigh and purr from him. "Mike. Lizz. I'd like to introduce my mate and father of my kits. Nicholas Wilde"

Nick's voice husky with the purr he found himself unwilling to control. "Mmmm I'll give you ten thousand years to stop that, Fluff... Lizz. Mike. I'd like to..."

Lizz cut him off, waving her paws in front of her. "WHOA!!! Hold up right there! You're having one off on us now, right? This is a... What's it called. You're pulling a prank. This restaurant. Knowing the cook. Mike being here. You two... You just... You foxes have a specific name for it." Pointing at Nick "A, uhm..."

Judy grinned, releasing Nick to a disappointed whine as he took the seat next to her. "A getting, and no. This is not a getting. Nick."

Nick nodded as he took a sip of his tea. "Nope. Not a getting, though there may have been a minor hustle involved to get the two of you here."

Lizz looked down at Judy, ears back. "What was all that about us being friends then?"

Judy smiled. "Lizz... I do consider you a friend. Enough of one, that we are revealing to you that Nick and I are mates. That we have been for over a year. That we are having kits together. We know how hard it can be for inter-species couples. We discussed it, Nick and I, and it is clear that you guys are still hiding, that you probably feel alone. But you aren't."

Mike's brain finally kicked in and he gasped. "You! You just marked each other!"

Nick chuckled. "Hey buddy. Back with us?"

Mike laughed, heartily, bending over and holding onto the table and Lizz's arm. The others watched him as he tried to get control of himself. Lizz was clearly put off by the display as her tail flicked angrily. "Mike... What is so gods be damned funny?"

Getting himself under control, a grin still on his face, Mike reached over to Lizz, brushing her cheek with his paw and looking her in the eyes. "I don't tell you nearly often enough. I love you." Leaning in, her position on the chair put him right at her height, and planted a kiss right on her lips.

Lizz's eyes going wide, trying to catch her breath after the kiss. "Mike...? We're in public." She hissed at him. "What are you doing!"

His grin never faltering. "I know. In public, where we are about to have dinner with our friends, Nick and Judy. Friends that have just confided in us that they have been in a relationship, mated, married even if their rings suggest anything, for over a year. A year during which they have managed to keep it a secret from the entire precinct, even trained sniffers like me."

Lizz's eyes flicked over to Nick and Judy who had situated themselves next to each other and were grinning knowingly back at her, to Mike, and back again. She took in the closeness, the casual drape of Nicks arm around Judy's shoulders, almost protective, a drape that she had seen for over a year, and suddenly took on a whole new dimension. The rings on their fingers. Rings she'd never seen before, yet she realized she'd seen the evidence for and never realized. They'd had ring depressions in their fur for months now, just like other married mammals she knew that took their rings off at work.

Shaking her head, Lizz looked and Mike at final time then back to Nick and Judy. "How... How have you managed to keep it a secret? I don't understand. How do you know about..." Looking back at Mike who shrugged.

Mike slipped into the booth next to Lizz. "It was that raid a while ago. That one I got called out on suddenly. I doused myself in mask and ran out. Nick and I were doing the new thing, where he is on my back with the rifle. Twelve hours like that. I suppose I tried to delude myself that he wouldn't notice, but he did. Called me out on it on the way here actually."

Judy shook her head. "We didn't want to stress you out too much, just wanted to let you know that you are not alone. That there are places, like this, that you can come, as a couple. That, and we're both about to be parents. Of course we're kinda assuming that they're Mike's, and we will all need someone to lean on, talk to, complain to."

Mike chuckled and Lizz blushed hard enough her ears became tinted. "They are. We've been trying to figure out how to explain how I am having hybrid kits, and just... We can't come up with anything other than admitting the truth. Thing is, like you guys know, that means separation."

Judy blushed as Nick's grin grew before speaking. "Well, actually. Bogo is aware of our being mated. Being separated is up to his discretion. It is why we maintain absolute professionalism on the clock. With how long you have been together, that shows that you can maintain it without question."

Shaking his head, Mike looked up at Lizz then back to Nick and Judy. "Okay... Still. How have you managed to hide it? I can't make sense out of it."

Nick laughed. "Simple. We moved in together. We're together on the job in the confined space of a cruiser. We're together off the clock. Everyone knows we moved in together as friends and partners to spread the cost and convenience. We made no secret about that, though we also didn't tell anyone but payroll and HR where that was. Sure, there was some weirdness because we're Pred/Prey or Fox/Rabbit, but other than that, everyone knew our dynamic. It is what fed the initial WildeHopps speculation before we ever crossed that bridge ourselves. Therefore, the fact that our scents overlap just goes as assumed. We take a good shower, but don't try and cover it up. You, during that raid, had me on your back, and yet despite the fact that I had not had a shower, you never even blinked at how strongly I KNOW I smelled of Judy."

Mike gave a bark of laughter. "Oh, I noticed. I just never thought anything of it, for that very reason. You always smell like Judy, because you always are together. It's just an accepted fact."

Lizz shook her head. "So, when you both started to talk about having found mates." Pausing a moment in thought. "You never actually stated what species, just talked about how amazing they were as mammals."

Nick nodded. "Exactly. We let people just assume. Let them fill in the blanks from our long standing denial of being in a relationship. If you think about it, we actually stopped denying it, or insisting that we are friends. Sure, we make that as a statement, because it is true, but we stopped outright denying it, turning to simply ignoring the statements. Therefore, people assumed Judy had found herself a city rabbit and I a vixen. There was the assumption that we either had a place big enough, or one of us would end up moving out, but no one ever bothered to ask. It never even occurred to anyone to wonder why neither of us ever smelled like any other mammal than each other. There is a reason we have never had anyone over to our place, and it isn't because our place is smaller. It's actually mid-range wolf sized."

Erin stepped up with a wide smile. "Here's your drinks. Food will be just a few more minutes."

Mike spoke up. "Can I get a menu?"

A brief frown crossed Erin's muzzle. "I already had an order in for you sir. Large chicken burrito with extra cheese."

Mike looked over at Nick and the clearly smug smirk. "Yeah, my mistake." Taking a sip of his water. "So. What do you think about inter-species relationships?"

Erin shifted, embarrassed, her ears folding to the side. "I really don't care. Where a mammal finds love, as long as it is consensual, and no one is getting hurt. Who am I to question. Are... Are you both mates?"

Judy grinned up at Erin. "Now you know why you'll be seeing more of me."

Chuckling nervously, Erin nodded. "Yeah. Makes more sense now." Turning to Mike and Lizz. "We get lots of inter-species couples in here. Surprised me at first, if I am being honest. But when I see them, like you guys... I see how happy you make each other. I was hired with another waitress, both just part time, but I work both mine and the shifts she was supposed to. She freaked out on the first couple that came in. Got fired on the spot, and the manager decided to just keep me on for both and then fill in a third slot that had been open for a while."

Mike looked on in shock a moment. "Wow. Really? So I guess the management is pretty inter friendly then."

"They definitely are. Let me go check on your food."

Erin walked away and Lizz leaned against Mike. "Okay. I get how you guys are getting away with it, but we have worked so hard to keep it hidden. What are we going to do?"

Judy nodded in understanding. "Right. We, Nick and I, have been working to prepare things. Thus the whole thing about finding mates. It'll be clear once I give birth and Nick is suddenly on leave as well. We're going to visit the precinct with the kits. Ben will finally be able to pay out on our pool."

Nick nodded. 'Oh. That reminds me, he said to call him. Something about having something you wanted?"

Judy gave a very predatory grin and little cackle. "Yes! That is for an actual getting."

"Oh?" Nick looked down at Judy in concern "Anyone I know? I haven't earned one have I?"

Judy's grin turned mischievous. "You're good, slick. It's your cousin."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "Yeah. I knew you'd never let that go. I've warned him." Nick turned his attention back to Mike and Lizz. "My cousin totally has a proper getting, coming to him. Judy I and have kicked around a few ideas, but this is your lives, and while we want to help, it will be up to you. Do you want our help? If you just want us to be there are friends, then that is what we will do, but if you want our help, ideas, etc... We're here for you, whatever you decide."

Mike looked to Lizz and they shared a look.

_M: So, what do you think?_

_L: I'm out of ideas._

_M: Me too. So..._

_L: So, who better to help us than these two. They've turned the entire reveal of their own relationship into a hustle._

_M: They have at that. If anyone can help us work an angle that will let us come out and not get seperated, it's Nick._

_L: And Judy. She's clearly got some hustler to her as well._

_M: Truth. Now, when did we start being able to communicate like them?_

_L: Don't know. Probably being around them for too long._

_M: I'll buy that. So, we accept their help?_

_L: At least hear the ideas._

_M: It'll be nice to have friends we can be open with, fully._

_L: Totally agree._

Mike turned back to Nick. "We're at least open to ideas. We're pretty much stumped on our own."

Judy grinned. "That's great. I know we can help you guys."

Nick nodded. "I'm pretty sure we can.. So... lets talk about how we can help you two. First question. Do you at least live together?"

Lizz nodded. "Yes. Have since about a year after we got together. It's hard though."

Erin arrived with their food. "Hi guys. Here comes the food. Chicken burrito?" Mike raised his paw. The half salmon went to Lizz, a spicy chicken and shrimp burrito went to Nick, then Erin stopped. "Uhm... I know you said you know the cook, but he gave me a shrimp burrito and a small salmon steak? I'm sorry, there must have been a mix-up..."

Judy cut her off. "Nope. No mistake. Gimme!" Reaching out towards with food with eagerly grasping paws.

Erin blinked and took a surprised step back. "Ma'am?"

Nick looked up. "I'd give it to her or she might take a bite out of you. I learned quickly not to argue with pregnant rabbit food cravings."

Setting the food down in front of Judy, Erin watched in fascination as Judy tore into the salmon.

Judy moaned around a mouth full of fish. "Mmmm ... Gods, Fin is a damn genius. So good." Noticing that Erin, Lizz, and Mike were staring at her in disblief. Her voice slightly altered by the mouthful of fish. "What?"

Lizz blinked. "Judy... You're eating fish? You're a rabbit! You can't eat fish! ... I mean... Well... can you?"

Laughing and swallowing her bite. "What? I have a belly full of fox-bunny kits. I need a lot more protein than a typical rabbit pregnancy. Doc said I might have weirder than normal cravings, including for the protein only meat can provide."

A deep rumbling laugh came from below and they all looked down to see Fin. "Nick was right, the look on the face of the wolf and tiger was totally worth it. Glad to see you like the salmon as always, farm girl. But don't go trying to blame being pregnant on your carnivorous ways, rabbit. You been stuffing you buck toothed grill with my shrimp burritos for almost as long as you've know the red menace next to you."

Judy glared at Fin. "Not helping!"

"Not trying to to."

Lizz swallowed her own bite of fish. "This is good, and what!? Judy!" Shock clear in her voice.

Shrinking down and biting her burrito. The shrimp, rice, and cheese clearly visible. She chewed and swallowed quickly. "What? Nick dared me to eat a bite of his and... It was just so good..." Taking another bite, her ears falling behind he head to hide the blush.

"Told ya. Something wrong with you rabbit. But there had ta be for you to rope Nikky into being a cop, let alone turning him into a rabbits mate. Still don't know how it works that y'all can have kits. But then..." Waving at Lizz and Mike. "Looks like the wolf and tiger pulled it off too, so what the hell do I know? I'm just an ex-con, ex-huslter, thug, and newly minted cook." Quickly making his way back into the kitchen, Erin returning to her duties.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that, they enjoyed the meal, with Mike and Lizz watching Judy eat with rapt fascination as the rabbit devoured all her food and picked off a few bites from Nick's as well. After the meal, and a refresh of their drinks, the began a discussion on how to address the issue of Mike and Lizz, and the revealing of their relationship.

Nick leaned back, Erin having just cleared their plates and refreshed their drinks. "Okay. So you do live together, that's something. The difficulty being that you have worked so hard to cover up this fact. First two things then is that you need to immediately stop with the buckets of musk mask. Everyone knows you two are in a relationship you don't want anyone else knowing about, the speculation is with whom and what. Only reason the consensus can come up with is that you are both in inter-species relationships. Since you have done such a good job of keeping it secret and keeping things totally professional on the clock; many seem to think that you're both worried that the other is anti-inter-species, thus the mask. Second, or perhaps this first, you need to talk to Bogo."

Mike nodded. "Okay. So... Saying it without saying it. Doesn't matter how long we've actually been in a relationship."

"That's part of it, though much like how we got you two here, we're going to need to hustle Bogo a bit to get you both in his office at the same time."

Judy giggled then stopped. "Oh bother..." Her ears falling as a look of frustration crossed her muzzle. "Nick, can you help me down."

Smiling, he picked her up gingerly and set her on her feet. "There you go. Five minutes longer than I expected."

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Looking up at Lizz. "I'm surprised you haven't needed."

Lizz chuckled. "Oh, I've had to for some time. I just didn't want to be the first pregnant lady to give in." Getting up. "You boys behave. Let us pregnant ladies take care of a few things."

Mike and Nick watched their mates walk away and were quiet for some time. Mike studying his drink, looking outside, clearly deep in thought before he turned back to Nick. "Thank you."

Pulled from his own revere, Nick cocked his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. "For what?"

Mike nodded towards where Lizz and Judy had walked off to. "She has been so stressed, and it has only gotten worse as the due date has gotten closer. I mean, we have been mates for years, but never official because of so many things. That we are inter-species, the job. Worry over what my family, my pack will think, her family, her brothers... They like me as her partner, but will they accept me as her mate, father of their nieces and nephews? It has just been so much, and we have felt so alone in it all. We knew there were other inter couples out there, but had no idea where to seek them out, and online proved to be no extra help. All the anti-inter crap out there. I haven't seen her this relaxed, this easy to smile, in months. So thank you."

"Well. Judy and I will be here for you guys. We know where there are safe places. Places you can go and just be together without judgment. Places where the comments will be how adorable you are together, and you to do strike a picture. We'll introduce you to other inter-species couples that we have made friends with. There is a whole support network out there. If you want to go out somewhere and are worried about it, just call us. We can go as friends, providing each other cover. Once the kits are born. I see babysitting and play-dates in the future."

Mike looked at Nick as his head falls to the side, ears cocked. "Okay. Who are you, and what did you do with Nick Wilde?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladies restroom a few minutes prior.

Judy looked at the small toilet with a glare that should have melted it. "Cheese and Crackers. No steps. I need to give Fin a piece of my mind." Frustrated tears starting to form as he ears fell.

Lizz saw this and reached down. "Give you a boost?"

Sighing in resignation, Judy climbed onto Lizz's paw and then onto the toilet after she'd lifted her up. "Thank you Lizz. It sucks being short to begin with. I mean, I'm pretty tall for a rabbit actually, but being pregnant prevents me from being able to jump upon things." Sighing again as she was able to relieve herself.

"I can only imagine. Still, I can imagine that having to ask for assistance all the time must really be frustrating."

"Nick built me a set of stairs next to the toilet so I could do it myself. I'm sure there was some selfishness involved too. Don't have to wake him in the middle of the night to help me, but at the same time."

"That was really thoughtful."

"Yeah, and when I come back to bed, he's awake anyway. Making sure I'm okay, that everything is okay."

"Same with Mike. He's missed more sleep worrying about me then I have being unable to find a comfortable spot. Getting me a leg pillow, a body pillow, massages."

"That's Nick too. He's so thoughtful. Not like he puts on around others. You guys are getting to see inside the walls he puts up. It really was him that insisted that we reach out to you, but we had to do it his way."

"Hustle me into meeting you and hustle Mike into meeting us here. I can see how that might be needed. You done?"

"Yeah." Climbing onto Lizz's paw and then off onto the floor. "Thanks. I've enjoyed being pregnant and all, but..."

"There are things you would do without. I get it. Do you know how many you are having?"

"Nope, nor the sexes, etc... We only know that it is more than one. Nick insists on it being a surprise, and I'm with him on that. We're not just inter-species, but Pred-Prey, Fox and Rabbit. The doc says our kits appear healthy, but until they're born..."

"You worry." Helping Judy access a sink. "I totally get that. I mean. Wolf and Tiger? You'd think it wasn't possible, and yet here I am, with four. Four cubs I thought I'd never have. We need to move after they're born, but we don't have a clue where to. I've done some looking, but as soon as they get a whiff of us being inter-species, it's dial tones."

"We can help. There is a network out there that you guys don't know about. We tripped over it by accident, but it has made all the difference in the world. We've had support, offers for legal advice and representation if we need it." Looking up at Lizz from the bathroom door. "This is why we are here. We know you guys have been doing it on your own. Of all the officers, Nick and I consider you and Mike to be our closest friends."

Looking down at Judy and wiping away a tear. "Damn emotional while I'm pregnant. Thank you Judy. I don't know how to express how much this means to us. Just this one place, where we could come and be together without fear. I've been so worried. About Mike, about our jobs, the cubs, everything. I feel like I can see the end of the tunnel already, and it's only been a bit more than an hour. There are so many things we want to do, but have been so afraid to even think about."

Grinning up at the Tiger, Judy pushed the door open. "Then lets get back to our mates and see if we can't make some plans."

Lizz nodded, following her out. "Yes. Are there outside places too?"

"Yes. Parks. Hybrid friendly daycare." Judy's ears going up as they approached the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the table as Judy and Lizz approach.

Mike looked at Nick as his head falls to the side, ears cocked. "Okay. Who are you, and what did you do with Nick Wilde?"

Judy laughed as she walked up, Nick chuckling as he replied. "Oh, I'm still here Wolfy. Carrots has shown me that it is also okay to care about others, that not everything needs to be shields up and battle stations." Reaching down and helping Judy back up to her seat.

"Yes. he's figured out that the world isn't quite as ugly as he thought. The world is still pretty hostile towards foxes, and inters like us. But there is a lot of support out there too, so we stick together. When Nick figured out the truth. " Waving a paw toward Mike. "Strapped to your back for all those hours, he demanded that we help. We both also knew that it would take some doing to get the tow of you somewhere that it could come out safely."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I almost didn't come, but I had to keep up appearances. Now I'm glad I did."Looking up at Lizz who smiled down at him.

"So am I." Leaning over and giving Mike a kiss, Lizz's smile moved into a grin. "It is so amazing to not feel the pressure. The question however comes back to what do we do after we walk out of here? That's what still scares me."

Nick nodded as Judy spoke. "As for the job. Bogo needs to know. As our co-workers. That's a harder one that I 'll defer to you, as it is your lives and no one else's, and the mater hustler for."

Mock bowing to Judy. "Why thank you Fluff. About time you recognized my value." Flinching back from an elbow to the ribs. "Ouch! Geez." Looking up and Lizz and Mike's laughing faces. "It's not funny. She's been doubling down on upper body workouts since she can't run or do leg days, and she was freaky strong to begin with."

Judy gave Nick her brightest smile. "You know you love me."

"Do I know that?" Giving Judy a skeptical look before breaking into a smile. "Yes. Yes I do. Karma knows I do."

Mike shook his head. "And that, right there, is what convinced everyone that you two were going to be an item from day one."

Nick shrugged. "It's just the results of my foxy charms. You're lucky I didn't lure Lizz away from you." Flinching again. "Ouch! Dammit Rabbit." Rubbing his side with a smirk and Judy glared at him. "Anyway. So, you both need to stop with the musk mask immediately. In the morning, Mike, you're going to go up to Bogo's office after Role call. Just before you knock, text Lizz that you're going in. Lizz, you'll be out front waiting for that text. Take your time, but not too long. Two or three minutes, but you need to get to Bogo's office and burst in. Preferably as Mike is laying it on thick.

Mike, the reason you are there is that you need to talk to him about your partner. You'll need to play it by ear a bit, but he'll assume that you are talking about me. He'll probably ask you what I have done this time. The idea is to get him off guard. Just ignore any comments about me and start talking about how you have feelings for your partner, how they're such a beautiful mammal, that you're hopelessly in love with them and that you have confessed these feelings to them. Lay it on thick, but also keep it vague; let him think it is me, but never use a male or female pronoun."

Mike laughed. "Oh. That's good."

Lizz had a smirk on. "Okay, but what happens when I burst in the door?"

Nodding, Nick continued as Judy nibbled on his leftover burrito. "That's where it needs both of you. When you go in, close the door behind you and ignore Mike for the first few seconds. You also need to talk to him about your partner. How you're in love with him and carrying his kits. Bogo will be thinking that Mike has lost his mind and trying to make sense out of him being in love with me.Then you notice each other, embrace. You can get away with it because you're on Paternity, so not on duty. I'd encourage a good, uncomfortable for any other mammal in the room kiss, but only if you're up for it. But a hug at least, and you need to smell like each other, that way as the shock wears off on Bogo he'll get a wiff of you to and the pieces will fall into place. That's why, Mike, when you go in, you need to hit him hard and fast with the words so he never gets a chance to fully realize who you smell like until you give him the breather as you go to eachother."

Mike blinked. "So that's it?"

"Mostly. Once he starts to recover, one or the other of you need to hit him with the fact that you've been in a relationship for five years, mates for however long within that. Let him know that they are Mike's kits, or is it cubs with you guys? Anyway... You need him to know before they're born as you're going to be more open about it, off the clock. Make sure you emphasize off the clock and that you recognize that while on the clock and in uniform, you need to and will be totally professional, just as you have proven to be capable of for five years."

Judy sighed. "I'll warn you though. It'll take a few weeks to get fully used to being more open about it and keeping the PDA under control. Nick and I struggled a bit, and it only fed the rumors. True or not, it was hard. You've been at it longer, so you might have an easier time of it then we did, as it was at the start of our relationship."

Lizz nodded. "Yeah, it was hard those first few weeks. I had this stupid grin on my face, and so did he. We couldn't even look at each other for fear that everyone around us would know. Gods. I think we waited an extra month before we had sex the first time because of it."

Judy laughed. "Oh, our issues in that area were fear based, but that's for a more private setting."

Lizz blushed. "Oh, now we have to have a girls night so you can tell me all about foxy boy here."

"And I can hear all about your wolf. See how they compare."

Lizz snickered. "Oh yes! This must happen, and soon!"

Mike and Nick shared a worried look, Nick turning to Judy. "Okay, what now?"

Ignoring Nick, Judy rubbed her paws together. "Lets see. I know a few other girls that we could invite. Don't worry Lizz, two or three, and all in relationships. Carry for sure. She's a lynx who's mated to coyote. Maybe Joan."

"Oh, interesting. Yes. A small group. This is going to be so much fun."

"Yes! Now, as for the rest. Nick?"

Shaking his head. "This is going to be like that time your sisters showed up and kitnapped you, isn't it?"

"They did not kitnap me. They snatched me into a Hopps family farm van, off the street as we were walking home, and took me for an unexpected night of drinking and story telling."

"Kitnapping. If it hadn't been the Hopps logo on the van, and that I had recognized two of your sisters, I'd have called the enitre ZPD down on them. I still called your parents freaking out, demanding to know what was going on." Looking over to Mike. "At least they let her call me. I was freaking out. Her parents said it was a typical thing when one of the sisters got into a relationship, they had not known that it was with me. It's how they found out though."

"Yeah... I wasn't expecting them to drive all the way to the city. Maybe show up at the apartment with alcohol, or the like. We were planning a trip home that weekend, and they decided not to wait."

"Your Dad made a few threats before he passed out. I give your mom credit, she took it pretty well, even if the grilling over Muzzeltime I got was tinged hostile."

Mike nodded. "I can imagine. I would freak out if Lizz's brothers did that. I probably wouldn't have had that restraint."

Nick nodded safely. "I reacted as I did because we had joked about what would happen that weekend, and such a thing was likely once we were in Bunnyborough.

Lizz stifled a laugh as Mike continued. "Okay, so getting back on track. What then? We tell Bogo, then what?"

"From there, you play it by ear. You tell him you want to stay partners. No need to admit to him that you know about us, he does and won't be able to turn your request down, so long as you keep the PDA off the clock because he's already set a precedent with us. He'll grumble, scowl, etc... The usual. But he needs to know what is between you, and how long it has been going on. The reality is, say what you want about Bogo, but he's not a stupid mammal, he might already know of have suspected. Judy and I will be waiting for you guys at Ben's desk. The final question for you will be, how open you want to be as you walk out of his office. Do you give her a kiss before we head out on patrol or keep the stoic indifference you have perfected? Though make sure you stop by Mammal Resources on the way down from Bogo's office and sign the paperwork. MR cannot tell anyone, but they need to know for leave purposes when the cubs are born."

They continued to discuss the plans for the following morning until well after the sun had gone down and a round of appetizers were ordered as a snack. Once they had everything ironed out, Judy and Lizz resolved to go directly from that into their girls night out, or rather day out, leaving Mike and Nick to their patrol. Though they would meet up for dinner at a different inter friendly location.

**\---------------------------**

**A/N ///** **If you see any errors or glitches, please PM me and let me know. I am under no illusion to being some perfect writer. Such a mythical creature does not exist, and I'm not giving these the thorough rewrites and scrubbing reviews my original stuff gets before being published. We're talking 8 and 9 revisions before I even think about publishing, and every one having a several week break before I go back and start fresh. Even then, just like every book on your shelf, there are still things that get missed.**


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to hustle the chief of police

**Here is the 3rd installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mike stood outside of Bogo's door, shifting from paw to paw, trying to get up the courage to go through with the plan. His ears were all the way back and his breathing was fast. Looking down at his phone, the text to Lizz already written but not yet sent as he looked at it while not actually seeing it.

M: I'm knocking now. See you soon. Love you. I can't wait to be able to be open and be with you.

_Okay, so... Hit send and knock._

_But... What if it goes wrong? The cheif looked surly today._

_//scoff// He looks surly every day. That's his default. Only time he isn't surly is during a Gazelle concert._

_Fair. But... What if he separates us?_

_He didn't separate Nick and Judy, and they were just starting out in their relationship._

_Yeah, but..._

_You have five plus years together under the nose of everyone, including Bogo and other trained sniffers. Nick only found out because of that raid and the fact that he was literally on your back, for twelve hours. Even if some suspected, they never knew for certain._

_Yes. But were really careful enough? What if he is just waiting for..._

_Stop it. You're just stalling now._

_But...._

_No! Stop acting like a pup! Your mate. Your very pregnant mate, is waiting outside the station for you get this started. Are you really going to let her down after all this?_

_//sigh// No... When did I start having conversations with myself like this?_

_I blame Nick and Judy._

_I can buy that. Okay... Lets do this._

_Good. Hit send and knock._

Mike hit send on the text, took a deep breath as he put his phone in his pocket, and knocked. A moment later a deep, gruff voice came from inside. "Come."

Taking another deep breath, Mike took Nick's advise and let his nerves feed into his voice as he entered and closed the door. Looking up at the buffalo behind the desk. _It's_ _like Nick said. J_ _ust like a raid, do it now, freak out after._ "Sir... I need to talk to you about my partner."

Giving a long suffering sigh, Bogo set his reading glasses on the pile of reports he had been reviewing and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Karma help me, what did I do in a past life to deserve him?" He mumbled, clearly not realizing he's said anything out loud before looking to Mike. "What did Wilde do now?"

Mike's voice was tight, breathy, a smirk at the chiefs comment barely hidden behind the nervous grin he had on. "Sir. I'm in love with my partner. I have been for years now and I can't keep it a secret any more."

Bogo physically recoiled, shock passing across his face. "Say that again Sergeant." Clearly not believing what he had heard.

Mike spoke quickly, letting his nerves push him faster, his heart pounding in his chest. "I said that I am in love with my partner, sir. We're mates and have been for some time. They're the most amazing mammal I have ever met." Looking away from Bogo as he ticked off a list, his voice getting stronger as he described them. "They're kind. Loving. Tender. They're just so amazing. I'm still not sure what they see in me most days. I mean, I'm just a generic wolf." Shrugging his shoulders as he turned back to face Bogo, his voice wistful. "If it wasn't for the family I come from, I'd be literally no one within the pack. Yet they seem to love me as much as I love them."

Shaking himself from the shock of what he was hearing, Bogo tried to stop the wolf. "Sargent... Mike. Slow down a second."

Miked turned his entire attention to Bogo, his voice hardening. "I can't sir. I just can't. I cannot let this go on any longer. We've proven that we can work together and maintain professionalism while on the clock. No one has known, despite how long we have been together. I don't want it to be a secret anymore. We're together and nothing is going to change that. I just need to know that, as long as we can keep things professional on the job, that you won't separate us."

The Cheif raised his voice. "MIKE! Stop!"

Mike stopped and looked up at Bogo, ears back and tail down. "Sir?"

Bogo let out a long suffering sigh. "Mike. That really isn't possible... I didn't think... Wilde? But Hopps..." Worry crossing Bogo's face. "At least not unless Wilde..."

Cutting Bogo off, Lizz burst into the room, closing the door behind her. "Chief. I need to talk to you about my partner. I'm in love with him, sir. I can no longer keep it a secret, but I need to know that you won't separate us once I get back from leave." Noticing Mike. "Mike!" Stepping over to him and pulling him into a hug that he gladly returned. They shared a quick kiss.

"Lizz! What are you doing here?"

"We talked about this. I was going to tell Bogo about us."

Mike shook his head, as Bogo looked on is complete disbelief. "Yes, we talked about it, but it was me that was supposed to talk to him."

"Well, I seem to remember from our discussion with Nick and Judy that we should see him together."

"You're right. That's what it was." Mike turned to Bogo with a grin. "Sir. Lizz and I have been together for five years. Mates for four of that."

Lizz grinning as well. "Mike is the father of my cubs. We need to be open about our relationship before they are born. Nick and Judy are helping us find our way in being more open about it. We understand that we must maintain professionalism on the clock and in uniform, just as they do. As Mike said, I think the past five years has proven that we are more than capable of that. It is just, for our relationship to move forward..."

Mike picked up from Lizz. "For the welfare of our cubs... We have to be able to be ourselves, as mates, outside of the home we have shared for the last four years."

Lizz continuing. "When we are not on duty, of course."

Bogo growled loudly, his frown deepening. "Enough! Both of you, sit down." Mike and Lizz sat quickly, holding paws as Bogo rubbed his temples. "This has Wilde written all over it. First. Tell me that this is not some elaborate prank. One of his fox, gettings?"

Lizz looked down right horrified. "Sir!"

Putting his hoof up. "Please. I had to ask the question. Thank you for telling me first. You'll be heading to MR from here I assume?" Getting a nod from the pair. "Good. I'll approve the leave for Mike once your cubs are born. No, I won't separate you, as long as you can maintain the professionalism you have shown thus far, while both of you are in uniform." Looking to Mike. "I expect you're going to do some sort of PDA before joining Wilde for your patrol today?"

Mike nodded. "That was part of the reveal plan, sir."

Bogo nodded, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a bottle of antacid and painkillers. Popping the painkillers with a slug of his coffee and then chewing three of the antacids, then washing them down with the rest of his coffee. "Wilde helped you come up with this?"

Lizz smiled sheepishly. "Judy actually had a pretty big part to play as well. Getting me to that restaurant last night just in time for Mike and Nick to get off shift and show up."

Groaning, Bogo shook his head. "She's been around him too long, but I cannot argue with their effectiveness, like with yours. They balance each other, so despite them being mates, I cannot in good conscious separate them. Even if they do slip up occasionally. Keep to or better than the standard they set and you have nothing to worry about. Congratulations, both of you. I expect an invitation to the wedding if you have one. I expect to meet those cubs as soon as they're ready for it. Now, please get out. You have work to do Sergeant, as do I, as well as a migraine to nurse. Lizz, have a wonderful day and I look forward to seeing you back at work when you are ready."

Mike Saluted and got up with Lizz, both heading for the door, paw in paw. Lizz looking back. "There will be a formal mating ceremony for Mike's family, and mine, as well as a wedding. So do keep an eye out for the invitations sir."

Nodding and picking up his glasses. "I will." Turning back to the reports on his desk with a grumble about foxes, rabbits, and disruptions of reality; along with a long shake of his head..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the door behind them, Mike and Lizz stopped at MR for a few minutes to fill out and file the appropriate paperwork. More would be needed once their official mating ceremonies were done, but it was enough to ensure Mike would get leave once the cubs came. They then made their way towards the front desk, paws never separating and grins of joy on their faces. Many of their co-workers greeting Lizz only to stop mid greeting as they saw the pair. Paws joined. Loving looks towards each other and grins. Several cups of coffee were lost and needed to be mopped up at they passed through the break-room itself. A trail of mammals following them trying to process what they were seeing.

Nick and Judy heard the murmur of the crowd following Lizz and Mike and turned to see them approaching the front desk. At seeing the looks on Mike and Lizz's face, Nick and Judy found themselves unable to not mirror the grin of joy on their friends faces.

Ben, following their gaze, blinked several times as he processed what he is seeing. His eyes flicked from the joyous grins on Nick and Judy, to the grins on Lizz and Mike, then down to the joined paws of Lizz and Mike. "O... M... GOODNESS!!!" Getting louder with each part of the statement and ending with a high pitch squeal that caused all ears to fold back. "WOLFEYER HAS HAPPENED!!!" Heads turning to see what generated the ear piercing sound as Ben lept up and began dancing on top of his desk. "THE SHIP HAS SHIPPED!!!"

McHorn walking up and glaring at Clawhauser. "Ben, get down! Was that really necessary? What did Nick and Judy do this time?"

Ben looked up at the rhino, almost eye to eye with him from the stop of the desk. "Not WildeHopps, but Wolfeyer! Lizz and Mike! Look!" Pointing with another, though less epic, squeal.

McHorn turned to see Mike and Lizz come around the desk, paw in paw, their grins taking on a slightly embarrassed form. "Lizz, Mike..."

Lizz waved at the rhino. "Eric... Didn't know we had a moniker like Nick and Judy. Guess it makes sense. What did you have on our betting pool?"

Shaking his head with a chuckle. "That is was not a thing, would never happen, etc..."

Lizz looked down, her ears splaying. "Oh..."

McHorn waved his paws in front of him. "Hey, don't be like that. You two. You're always perfectly professional, unlike WildeHopps. They are just too close. With them, it's going to happen at some point."

Nick chuckled. "You think so, Eric?"

McHorn laughed without looking back to see the arm Nick put around Judy, or the fact that his tail was wrapped around her as well, which she was absently petting. "I do. I just don't understand how you two cannot see what the rest of us see." Tossing his arms up. "I know. I know. You're just super close friends and rabbits are cuddlers. Whatever. But Lizz, Mike. I'm actually happy for you. How long?"

Mike grinned. "Five years. With the cubs coming soon, we need to stop hiding. We were here to reveal it to Bogo, and then the rest of the precinct. Figured that Ben would be best way to get that information spread."

McHorn nodded. "No question about that being the most efficient..." Stopping to process what he'd just heard. "Wait... Five years! You've been together for five years! HOW‽"

Ben gasped and pulled out his betting pool log. "OMG!!" Flipping through to the Wolfeyer section. "That means Nick, Judy, and the Chief split that pot."

Mike groaned and Lizz laughed as she spoke. "You're spooky Nick."

Mike then looked up to Lizz as they stood in front of the front desk, pulling her into an embrace. Snarlof and Anderson coming in through the front with suspects in tow. "Well love, Nick and I need to get on patrol before it becomes parking duty. You and Judy have a fun day and we will try and see you for lunch, but dinner without question."

"Stay safe." Lizz's face fell as she glared death down at Nick. "You keep him and yourself safe, and come home, or so help me..." Pointing an extended claw at Nick. "I will help Judy raise you both from the dead so we can kill you again!" Taking that same claw and poking Mike on the nose with it.

Nick saluted. "Yes Ma'am! I know Judy would do that. Besides I have kits I have yet to meet and I need to do that." Looking down at Judy who was looking up at him. "Besides. We're done hiding too." Pulling Judy into an embrace and a deep kiss her which she enthusiastically returned."

Taking that as a hint, Mike and Lizz shared a kiss as well. The approaching officers freezing in place as they see the two couples kissing. McHorn looking between the two couples in disbelief, focusing on Nick and Judy as what he was seeing processed. Ben's eyes started to bulge at seeing Lizz and Mike kiss before he registered the kiss between Nick and Judy and let out a new, louder, and higher pitched scream of pure unadulterated joy that most of the precinct flinch. Ben then fell into his chair, fanning himself.

After some additional explanations to the approaching officers, Nick and Judy collected their winnings from the Wolfeyer pool. Mike and Lizz collecting theirs from the WildeHopps pool, other payouts to be made as officers and workers came in or left for the day. Nick and Mike then heading out on their scheduled patrol only a few minutes later than when they should have started.

Lizz and Judy heading out together for their planned girls day out. The eyes of the precinct split between watching Mike and Nick head for their cruiser and Lizz and Judy walking out the front. Everyone convinced of what they were seeing, and somehow having a hard time acknowledging the double reveal that had just taken place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N /// Don't forget to review, and PM me if you catch any errors. I want to know about them, so I can fix them.**


	4. 4

**Here is the 4th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lizz and Judy walked out of Precinct One and rested for a moment when they reached the sidewalk, happy grins on both of their faces. They stood there just taking in the warm morning sun as mammals walked past the pair starting their days. Each reveling in the sudden lightness that the sudden reveal put on them, lifting the burden of secrecy.

After a few moments, Judy looking up at Lizz. "So... Pretty good feeling to be fully open about it. You ready to have some fun? De-stress a little bit?"

Looking down at Judy, Lizz returned a warm, contented smile to Judy. "It really is. It really is. I'm already de-stressed, but if you have more, I'm on board. You said you would take care of it, so what's first?"

"First. We head back to Therus. I'm a bit hungry, and I know you are. We have a quick bite, and a few friends I want you to meet are supposed to meet us there. After that, I was thinking some shopping, a juice bar as we can't drink alcohol, then we'll see what sounds good from there. A minor spa treatment maybe? It is really up in the air based on how we are feeling and what we feel like doing. When was the last time you had your claws done?"

Lizz grinned and shook her head. "Food sounds good. Shopping? Having my claws done? Never. I may be less girly than you. I don't shop. If I need clothes, I hit up Woolmart or Bullseye, maybe Steers. They have a good large predator selection."

Laughing, Judy shook her head in return. "Oh, I know. I not much of a shopper either. The girliest things I owned until recently were presents from my sisters. I'm quite a fan of Steers clothing lines, farm girl after all. A good pair of well worn jeans are my go-to."

"Preach. Nothing more comfortable."

"I know, right! Although I get my workout clothes from Big 4 sporting goods."

"Same. They have the selection other places don't."

"That they do, and yet... the girls have helped me see that there is something to it. Shopping that is, even if you don't actually buy anything. Just trust me on this. Though it will actually be nice to have a non-shopper to share the pain with. As for getting your claws done, doesn't mean you have to get them painted too, but trust me, you'll wish you'd been doing it, always."

"I trust you. Yet I see that yours are painted."

Judy looked at her claws, pained a deep purple that matched some of the deeper tones of her eyes. "Yeah. Joan talked me into it a few months ago. Nick not only noticed, but complimented me on it, which felt really good. So... I kept doing it. Besides, it comes with a massage."

Lizz gave Judy a skeptical look then shrugged. "Well, we shall see. So, am I driving?"

Judy beamed up at Lizz. "Yep. I'm leaving my car here for Nick to use after work, since he came in with me this morning."

Lizz nodded. "Okay, that makes sense. I'm assuming I or someone else will be dropping you home at some point?"

"That's the plan."

"Then lets go. I only had a few protein bars this morning. I was so nervous I couldn't hold anything else down, but now that it's over..." Judy nodded knowingly and followed Lizz to the large mammal lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later they were walking into Therus, the waitress, Erin, smiling as they both walked in.

"Ah. Ladies, back already?"

Judy looked up with a smile, getting another view up-skirt of the cougar.

_Oh DAMN! Just underwear today. What a view!_

_We really shouldn't be looking._

_You know this is the view Fin gets, right? I wonder if she did it on purpose._

_She probably just forgot about smaller mammals like us._

_Riiiight..._

_Stop being a perv._

_Fine. Killjoy. It isn't as if we are taking a pic._

_Then stop trying to memorize it!_

_But..._

_Stop! OMG, I cannot stand myself._

_I blame Nick._

_Nope. This is all us. I really hope she doesn't realize we were perving on her._

_Hey, maybe next time she'll be wearing something skimpier._

_My gods. Fin is right, there is something wrong with us._

_Yeah, it's called a sexual awakening! Freedom!_

_I'm so done with this. Just stop._

_Prude._

_Perv!_

_You know that you're having this argument with yourself, right?_

_//Grrrr...//_

_Geez. Tochy. Fine, but we need to talk about this more later. With Nick._

_//Sigh...// Yeah. We do._

Judy's gaze finished traveling up and found Erin's face. "Morning, Erin. Told you that you'd be seeing a lot of me. Just a quick bite and then we are heading out for a girls day out. They're supposed to pick us up here. Heading to the mall. The lingerie store, maybe a spa treatment. Lizz needs some relaxation."

Nodding down at Judy, Lizz smiled. "Yes. Though I am already feeling less worry than I did just a day ago, thanks to you and Nick."

Erin led the pair to a table and adjusted the seat, while also helping Judy up into the chair. "So, what can I get you ladies?"

Judy didn't even look at the menu, handing it back. "I'll have the spinach salad with grilled shrimp and the spicy lemon dressing. Fox sized peach blueberry tea."

Jotting that down with a shake of her head, Erin turned to Lizz. "And you ma'am?"

Lizz glanced over the menu a moment, being lunch the selection was reduced and slightly different. "Hmm... Actually, I will have the spicy shrimp bug burger with extra crispy fries, and a diet soda. Doctor says I need to keep the sugary things down, but I think I can get away with that."

"Great choice. One of my favorites, though the salmon you had yesterday is just about tops."

Lizz nodded. "It was one of the best pieces of fish I have had." Turning to Judy. "Isn't the cook, that fennec fox, one of Nick's former associates?"

Judy nodded as Erin walked away. "Yeah. Fin is a good mammal. Rough around the edges, but a good heart just like Nick." A shadow passing over Judy and her smile faltering. "Foxes have it so unfair, they rarely get opportunities that they don't have to work so much harder for. If they are not simply stuffed in a box and forced to conform to certain expectations." Judy looked down with a sniff. "I kinda get that, to be honest."

Lizz watched Judy for a moment as realization of what Judy was talking about hit her. Hard. How much harder Judy had to work to be taken seriously as a cop, she wondered. The fact that so few took her seriously, even after everything. "I'm sorry Judy. There are expectations that every species has. I imagine it can be even harder to break out of them and be taken seriously as a smaller species."

A deep rumbling shout coming from the kitchen. "There is something seriously wrong with you rabbit!"

Shouting back at the kitchen with a grin. "Hey! He has a name!"

The reply just as loud, but with a hint of a laugh. "You're right, but not what I mean, Toot-Toot!"

Judy's grin changed to a glare. "Don't make me come back there!" Silence responded for a moment before a deep belly laugh echoed through the restaurant, Erin looking back and forth between the kitchen and Judy, confused.

Lizz doing the same. "I'm so lost."

Chuckling, Judy took a sip of the tea that Erin had just set down. "Nick and Fin were partners before I met them. As you know, I turned Nick into a cop, which stole away Fin's partner in their various hustles. The infamous pawpcicle hustle being only one of many as it turned out." Glancing briefly at the kitchen. "Fin floundered around on some less lucrative hustles before I busted him on a minor theft charge while Nick was in the academy." Looking up at Lizz, her eyes sad. "The hustles he ran with Nick were all legal, barely, and riding the gray line, but they were. Save the taxes issue, which they have both cleared up. Thing was, they were all Nick. Fin never had the head for the research needed to make sure he stayed just on the right side of that line. He's not dumb by any means, but he's had it pretty hard and never got the chance to grow his education. Being foxes, it wasn't like they had a lot of choices, but that is also why Nick never had a record. It may have been sketchy, but what they were dong was legal."

Lizz's ears fell back. "Oh. Untrustworthy, sly fox, and all that."

Judy nodded sadly and looked out the window. "Right. I was no better the first time I met them. I accosted Nick because I believed all the crap my parents and others had said about foxes. Sly, conniving, untrustworthy, criminals by default..." Giving a wry chuckled. "I followed Nick into that ice cream shop because he was a fox, and for no other reason than that. Sure, this didn't help." Showing the scars on her cheek by pushing the fur back. "Grade school bully. A fox. Was a fight between kits. Long story short, he was bullying some of my friends, I stood up to him, he pushed me, I kicked him, he scratched me. Still... that's jut an excuse." Lizz gasped, putting a paw over her mouth. "Yet we all grow up, and realize that some of the dumb stuff we got up to as kits was just that. Dumb stuff that kits do, not knowing any better, no matter what the adults tell us. Gideon works with my family now. Could even call him a family friend at this point. You need to try the pies here, they're his, shipped in from Bunnyburrow."

"I will. So what happened?"

"I realized that I stole Fin's partner to a better life. I left Fin without a partner, and without the guide that was Nick, or opportunities, that kept him on the right side of that thin gray line of what is, and is not, legal. Fin is proud, so I couldn't just give him something, he'd never accept it. I remembered that Nick had told me that Fin was a really good cook, so I offered to use my badge to make sure he got a fair shake in an interview, as long as he would make the real effort to go straight."

Lizz's ears fell back and she looked at Judy horrified at what she has just implied. "Judy! You didn't?"

Judy gave Lizz a very predatory grin that set her ears back further. "Nick isn't the only one that can run a hustle, but you should know that by now. The restaurant I got him an interview with is owned by my cousins from my Aunt Jessica's third litter. They'd gone in together and bought the place. They were doing pretty good business and were one of the first places to start bringing in Gideon's pies and other baked goods into the city. They were also a prey only place and wanted to expand, at least draw in some omnivore business, so they needed a cook that could do predator as well as prey food. They tried cooking up some bug burgers themselves, but none of my cousins could manage the smell, and things like shrimp or fish... Just not going to happen. Foxes being omnivores make good cross food cooks. If they can get a chance."

Lizz was grinning now. "So, as long as he could actually cook, he had the job."

Fin's deep voice coming from the side of the table, the tips of his ears just visible as he approached. "Yeah. Worked there for a bit over a year. They even paid for night classes at culinary school. Helped me get this job when they brought on that silver fox Judy found them. Kinda wish I could have learned under that guy for a while. He turned that little dinner into a 3 star bistro when word got around about his cooking. Still, like I said, they helped me get in here since o'l Jack retired." Looking up at Lizz and Judy as the looked down at him. "Still a damn good hustle there, Toot-Toot. Had me fully convinced that you'd gotten just a little bit dirty, just to help me out. If anything, I appreciate the help more because it was a hustle and not strait up. Didn't catch on til I caught ya in the office talking to Teresa one day when I came in early for some extra hours. Keep that up rabbit and you'll be able to use that same stupid line that Nick does."

Judy laughed. "Yeah. I know a guy."

Fin chuckled. "That ya do. Now here, try this. I know you ordered the salad, but I wanted to try a new dressing, a spicy sesame base. So give it a taste."

Judy took the offered sample, dipped a few offered leaves in it, and popped it in her mouth, eyes going wide as she chewed. "Oh wow! Fin! That is fantastic! Please, yes. Use that instead of the spicy lemon." Offering the sample to Lizz.

Tasting it, Lizz eye's lit up. "Oh my! That is good. Can you put a bit on my burger while you are at it?"

Fin grinned proudly. "Will do. Food will be done in a few min. Enjoy ladies. But don't expect this to be on the regular menu."

They watched him return to the kitchen, Lizz then turned to Judy. "So, you trusted them, your cousins trusted Fin because of your, giving him a chance. Like Nick becoming a cop."

"Yeah. To someone like a fox that no one trusts, that no one wants to sit next to because they have a strong musk, and so many other stupid, false reasons. It means a lot to them. Think about it. They have few prospects, often being forced to crime just to feed themselves and their families. They mostly live in Happy Town and other less desirable parts of the city, because so few will rent to them.

You don't see it, but I do now. We rarely go to Happy Town on patrol, we don't get calls there unless something is really bad, so you don't see it. They have almost an entirely separate economy and culture in those areas. Did you know that putting Happy Town on your resume hurts your job prospects, no matter what else might be on it, because that's where foxes and other criminals live." Seeking Lizz's skeptical look and frowning. "No, I didn't say that wrong, and you know it.

Even if you are not a fox, a Happy Town address hurts your chances of getting any job that is more than menial, minimum wage, part time, and you're almost guaranteed to be paid less. Even with my degrees, I applied to a few jobs that I was more than qualified for, but used a Happy Town address, Nick's mothers place. I didn't even get an interview. When I called back, they claimed that they had filled the position, but when I drove past, they had in fact not and were still doing interviews for it."

Lizz shook her head. "Judy... Surely... There has to be a different reason."

Shaking her head and not looking up at Lizz. "I talked to a few foxes that were waiting for their interview. They actually lived in Happy Town, but used a friends address in other parts of the city on their resume to get a foot in the door. It was for a call center job, and they had to borrow a friends address just to get an interview and get paid half what the other workers do."

"Judy, that would be illegal."

Shaking her head slowly, Judy studied her drink. "Yeah, it is. I reported the company. The foxes and others, if they can get into a job like that. They don't complain. They can't afford to." Taking a shuddering breath. "You know what happened next? All but two foxes ended up getting fired. Accused of stealing office supplies, and then black-listed for that kind of job. The labor department is required to notify companies of complaints. The company paid an insignificant fine, and seven foxes, with families, lost their jobs, because I did what I was supposed to and reported it. They lost their jobs, and if I hadn't interfered, one of them would have lost their son to social services. I got written up for that, but I stopped it." Laughing darkly. "I kept Social Services tied up long enough that the father could get a new job and they moved." Pulling her ear down pet it. "It's stupid, but one of the proudest moments on my life so far was getting written up and losing a months pay for interfering with another agencies investigation."

Pausing Judy took another shaky breath, held it, and let it out before continuing. She turned to look out the window as a small herd of deer walked past. "One of the reasons foxes do better than others unfairly maligned mammals is that they are smart. Stupid smart, as a species, society just won't allow them to do anything with it." Turning back to look before looking away again, still petting her ear. "Did you know that the inventions that make your and my cell phones so powerful were all created by foxes? The programming language that the operating system is built on, that makes it possible to be used on phones as small as a mouse or as large as an elephant, was created, from scratch, by a fox. Red Fox as a matter of fact. A fox that was then fired and several of his co-workers taking credit for and claiming he stole their work and ideas. It's still in the courts, and he has proof, and yet, he's lost the most recent appeal, because he is a fox, and the judge said as much!"

Lizz could see that Judy was getting more and more upset. "Judy. I didn't know any of that. Being mates with Nick has to make this really personal."

Judy nodded and looked down. "It does. Nick has an IQ of more than 160. It's high enough that the number is an estimate. I'm smart, but not like him. Not like most foxes. Nick isn't an exception, he's pretty average by red fox standards in that regards."

Lizz shook her head. "Judy, that's genius level."

Laughing sadly, Judy took a drink. "Yeah, I know. You do know that Nick was Valedictorian of his class too. Actually scored a few points higher than I did in a few areas, and I held the record. Still do for a few things, he holds the others. He studied the law at the library, which is why his hustles were always just barely on this side of legal. He just never bothered to look into the whole taxes thing."

"I didn't know that."

"I didn't either. I mean, I knew he was smart, but after we started dating, and talking, it all came out. He didn't want there to be any questions of honesty between us." Glancing up at Lizz before looking down, stroking her ear more, the other drooping but still up. "You know what I fear most? Nick and I are so much more open, and after today, there's no more hiding for us. I'll never tell him this, but I'm terrified of what will happen with our kits. Social services jumps at even the slightest hint of anything to pull a young fox out of their home and stick them in foster care. Though they normally end up in a group home; no one want to foster a fox.

Why pull a kit out of the home? Because their dad got fired, accused of stealing from their job. Doesn't matter that they didn't, or that they worked three times as many hours for half the pay of the other workers. All because some dumb bunny did what they were supposed to, and reported the company for discrimination. The only people hurt were the foxes, and two weasels. If it is actual criminal stuff, no lawyer wants to touch their case, and even the public defender only does it because they have to and puts almost no effort in. That company never pressed charges. Why would they? That would mean an actual investigation." Judy wiped away a tear with the back of her paw and took a drink of her tea.

Lizz had switched back to being aghast and horrified at the implication of what her friend was scared of. "No! Judy, that will never happen with you."

Judy looked up. "Won't it? I can't be sure. We're cops, but... I watched it happen, and got written up in order to stop it, because I did what was supposed to be the right thing. The only way I could do the actual right thing was lose a months pay and have a write up in my permanent file." Closing her eyes and taking a deep, shaky breath as her ears lost some of their rigidity. "Yes, it is that bad and worse, and it could. It really could.

I know a lot of foxes now. There are even a few that talk to me as an honorary fox. That's a real honor by the way. I mean that. I know mammals at the precinct talk about how Nick and I get all the cases that have a fox as a suspect. It isn't because of Nick though. I am the one that insists. Don't get me wrong, we go in like any other case, Bogo wouldn't give us those unless he knew we were completely professional, but I make sure that the fox actually has to be guilty." Looking towards the kitchen. "I also work a lot of old cases. Going back over the evidence. Nick and I have a deal. I can only work one at a time, and he controls how many hours I can spend on it. I was trying to do so many at one point that I wasn't sleeping." Sniffing strongly to hold in the tears.

Lizz felt the look towards the kitchen had a lot more meaning then Judy just looking around, but felt it wasn't the time to ask about it. "You guys do have a reputation for getting convictions overturned, and not just for foxes. Even gotten a few officers and at least one prosecutor sanctioned. Hasn't helped your interaction with some of the officers or the DA's office."

Judy shook her head, staring into her tea. "I know. I just cannot stand by when I know that someone was railroaded for the crime of being born the wrong species, or wrong place at the wrong time." Her voice taking on a harder edge. "If they are guilty, then they need to go to jail, period. But not just because they are a weasel, a fox, a sheep, or anything else. A foxes musk isn't any worse than any other mammals. Sure, you could say I'm biased, but unless they've not gotten a shower in a few weeks, it really isn't any stronger or worse than anyone else. But what happens when you're living on the streets and relying on shelters for a shower, only to get turned away because you're a fox, a skunk, a weasel? Nick used 24hour Gyms that he'd hustled his way into memberships, and even then he could only come in late at night."

Judy paused and looked up for a moment before looking down again before continuing, clearly struggling to keep her ears up as they drooped but stayed up. "I'm sorry, Lizz. I'm being an emotional bunny, and being pregnant only makes it worse. I guess we all have our worries and fears, and I didn't mean to be such a downer. Today is supposed to be about having fun and forgetting about all that, at least for the day."

Judy took another deep breath and shook herself, clearly trying to smile and not quite succeeding. "Sorry again. It's just a big deal for me. Once I knew Nick and Fin as people, even before Nick and I became more. I realized that I had been so wrong about so many mammals I had known in my life, and seeing that, I realized just how much of a jerk I was." Putting her paw to her cheek. "I realized that me and my friends were no less bullies, and a lot of the bullying that Gid did was all that he could do to defend himself, to reclaim some momentary hint of power.

I realized that prey have used their numbers and positions of power to do the real evil so often projected onto predators. Not just the overt, over-the-top stuff like Bellwether, but the more mundane stuff too. I realized that, if I was going to make the world a better place, I needed to fix myself, and then stand up for the injustice that so many suffer from." Judy paused for a long, shaking moment to get herself under control, her ears finally gave up and fell behind her. "I knew the first thing I needed to do was get over my fear of predators. All of them. They're no more or less likely to be violent, and if anything, most predators are more careful. Heck, we get called out on more domestic violence calls, murder during mating season, etc... for prey than all predator calls put together."

"Oh Judy." Lizz looked on in shock, near tears herself.

A small smile coming over Judy as their food was delivered. "It's a fact. I did the numbers as one of the first steps in dealing my fear. It is true, even when you calculate it as a percentage of population size. As I moved my way through that fear, realizing how unfounded it really is. Sure, there are violent mammals, but that's true for any species. Thing is. Working through all those feelings. That's when I realized I was in love with Nick." Looking up at Lizz, she sees how distressed she was and turning on her brightest smile. "Sorry again, Lizz. I don't mean to be such a downer. I get going sometimes. Nick says it is because I care so much, and says it is one of the reasons he fell in love with me. Did I mention that working through all this is how I realized that I was in love with Nick?

"You did."Said Lizz, blinking away her tears and giving a weak smile.

The sadness and pain draining from her as her ears came back up, Judy turned a brighter smile on Lizz. "Yeah. You want to talk about fear? It wasn't the admitting to myself that I was in love with Nick. No... It was the day I decided to tell him. Now that was real fear!"

Lizz chuckled and sniffed, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Judy, you are an amazing mammal, you know that? But yeah. That was the most fear I've ever felt. More than being in a firefight and running out of ammo, or anything else. Mike and I were doing well as partners, but one day, he was sick and I got paired with Delgato. He's a good guy, good cop, but something felt wrong, with me. Even Delgato mentioned it, that I seemed off. Distracted. Of course I waved it off, there was nothing wrong." Judy's smile morphed into a grin as she gave Lizz her full attention. "At lunch I wasn't hungry. Me... Not hungry? Doesn't happen. I kept thinking about Mike, couldn't get him out of my head."

"Was he okay. Was he hurt? Should you take him some soup, some medicine? What kind of medicine would he even use or did he?"

"Yeah, all that and more."

"That thought, nipping around the edges of your brain."

"Oh. That is a good description. Exactly that. Like I was being stalked by this feeling I knew but couldn't put a name on."

"Then something. Something silly. Stupid. Unrelated to anything else in the world, and not at all related to the actual feelings you were being stalked by, happened. You saw, smelled, heard something, and ..."

"It struck. Boom! And I knew exactly what it was that I'd been feeling, why I'd been off that day, and why I couldn't get Mike out of my head."

"You were in love with him."

Lizz nodded. "I was in love with him."

Grinning knowingly, Judy sat back with her drink in paw. "Let me guess. You freaked out."

Lizz looked down, ears folding back and tail drooping, un-moving. "So badly. I punched out early, told Delgato that lunch wasn't sitting right. I left the precinct at a dead run. I totally did."

"Didn't go home though, did you. You walked, and when you came to..."

"Sounds like the words of personal experience talking, and yeah. I walked. When I actually registered where I was, I was near his place. I looked up and saw him in his window as he walked past. He was wrapped up in a blanket and clearly looked miserable."

Judy leaned forward, putting her drink down. "And?"

"And... The next thing I knew, I was at his door and had already knocked. I should have been on shift for another four hours, and had no excuse. I wasn't in uniform. He opened the door and just looked at me. He was so sick he barely recognized me."

Judy gave Lizz several moments before speaking up. "Oh dear gods, what then? Do not leave a rabbit hanging like this."

Chuckling, Lizz leaned forward. "He tried to chase me off, being sick and all. I pushed passed him, took stock of the situation, and dragged his arse to urgent care. He got prescribed meds, which I picked up for him. I took him back home, to my place, and fed him. While he slept on my couch I went back to his place and picked up some clothes for him, toiletries, etc... He ended up taking three days to get better and I took those days to nurse him back to health. By the following Monday as we entered the precinct, I knew I needed to confess to him, so I asked him out for a drink after work. We did just that, and over our fifth beer, I admitted that I had fallen in love with him. There was the usual crap coming from me about him not feeling the same and just needing to let him know."

"That you are happy with just being friends and partners, but you cannot continue with letting him know. All very cliche."

"So very cliche." Lizz looked away, embarrassed as her earls laid out to the side. "He stood up and said that we needed to go home. That was his reaction and I was dying inside, but then he said it again. Emphasizing that _w_ _e_ needed to go home. Then took my paw and dragged me out of the bar to his place. Once inside his demeanor changed from serious to pure puppy joy. Wagging tail, grin, and tears in his eyes. He told me how he was in love with me and was too terrified to tell me because he was afraid of losing what we had. Then we kissed for the first time. We didn't even do anything but kiss and snuggle, but it was heaven."

Judy groaned despite her grin. "Gods, our mates are so alike in that way."

"So, what? Your story mirror mine?"

"Bar a few minor details, they're almost interchangeable. Only I was the one that was sick."

"Just your luck."

"He was so caring, so careful, so... just everything. Refused to let me stay in the shoe box of an apartment I had and took me to his. It's right on the border of what most mammals thing of as a bad neighborhood, but he owns it outright. It took what I knew I was feeling and poured a fifty gallon drum of gasoline on that little ember of a feeling."

Lizz chuckled. "Exactly that."

Looking down at their food. "You know what. Lets eat. The girls should be here soon, and I think we've had just about enough emotions for a bit, don't you?" Digging into her food. "Mmm. That new dressing is the best."

Lizz nodded swallowing a bite, watching Judy carefully. "Agreed, and yes, that dressing is to die for. It really adds something to my burger."

Judy grinned. "Don't tempt me to demand a taste."

"At this point, I'd let you."

They ate in silence for a time, Lizz finally setting her burger down, blinking back tears. "Judy. I'm sorry."

Looking up at Lizz, Judy's ears came up. "What for?"

"I've judged both you and Nick so unfairly. I've judged people not for who they are, but for what they are. Even being with Mike... I still did it when I met you, we all did. We only saw a rabbit wearing a badge we didn't think she couldn't possibly have earned. Bogo showed us some video and pictures from the academy. Video from when you and Nick were on the Missing Mammal and Night Howler cases. It shocked all of us. You showed yourself to be so much stronger than most of us veteran cops. You... both of you faced down Manchas, and came out of it because you trusted each other. You weren't even a full week on the job and showed more of what being a cop was about than any of us. I thank you and Nick every day for solving those cases, for revealing who was trying to destroy this city." Putting her paw over to Judy. "Yet, despite how we treated you, how you get treated by some of us, even still, you still keep going. You and Nick welcome us as your friends. We really don't deserve you two."

Smiling and patting Lizz's paw. "Lizz. We don't deserve or not anyone in our lives. We deserve what we get by the decisions we make about people and ourselves. It's not perfect, because society can push back against you, but you have to keep trying. It's when you give up and just accept it... The Gods know I have made some mistakes in my short time as a cop. That press conference will haunt me for the rest of my life. Nick was a civilian I essentially blackmailed into helping me. I wake up thanking any gods that will listen that Nick is beside me in spite of that. That he loves me in spite of how we started out. I try every day to do just one thing to try and make up for all the hurt and pain that still festers in this city, that my few so poorly chosen words caused."

Lizz looked at Judy in shock. "Judy. I've seen it. Read the reports. You were just repeating what you heard that doctor say, and she was a predator. Gods only knows how or why Bogo let you get put up there with no preparation or anything what so ever. You were new to the force, had no backup from any of us, no support, no preparation, nothing. You were setup by Bellwether, with Doug planted in the pool of reporters to hit you with that damn question. You'd had how much sleep? A few hours, if any at all, and been living off adrenaline up to that point too, right?"

"Yes, and all of that is still an excuse. I could have... I should have done better. I hurt so many innocent predators. I have to do everything I can to be better, and to fix what I can. To make the world a better place. I know that the city has always been broken, but some of those newest and rawest cracks are there because of me, and what I said."

Shaking her head, Lizz leaned back. "And that right there, is why we... why I don't deserve you."

"No. Lizz, you are my friend. I didn't mean to dump all that on you, it's just been weighing on my mind and I haven't had anyone to vent to. I'm the one that should be sorry for dumping on you like that. If you want to feel that you deserve to be my friend, then be my friend back. That is all I am asking from you."

"Okay. Then as your friend, don't hesitate to unload like that. The friend things goes both ways, right? I know you would be here to for me if I needed to unload like that, and I'm sure I will some time soon. The whole being open thing needs to finish setting in I think, and then I'll probably need a whole evening of ice cream and romance comedies to get through it, and I know you'll be there for me when I need it."

A genuine smile brightening Judy's face and eyes. "Thank you Lizz, and you know I will. There is a lot of this stuff that I just can't talk to my sisters, mom, or even some of the other girls that I've met in the inter-community. The cop stuff, ya know? Nick has his own, and we talk too, but he also has his night out with the guys, including Mike."

"Yeah, and that leaves us without anyone. It would be nice to have someone I can call. A different ear than just my mate."

"Right. Someone I can complain about my mate to, too. I mean, I love that fox, I do, but he can be so annoying sometimes."

Lizz nodded with a smile. "Totally get you. Mike can drive me right up a tree some times. Besides, no one that hasn't worked with Bogo, Andersen, or even Ben, will understand. Especially if you need to vent about a case or some traffic stop."

"Right! The nerve of some people. My gods, the grief you get. It isn't like we made them speed."

"Oh, don't I know it! I'll warn you though, now that I know you are a meat eater, I'm calling you in on the next blood bath I get called out on. I mean, just because I'm a tiger doesn't mean I need to get assigned all the gruesome, nightmare inducing, crime scenes."

Judy chuckled darkly. "Nor do I need to get assigned to every produce related crime. Yeah, I'm a farm-girl and proud of it, but damn it! Surely there is someone else that can be sent out whenever someone snatches a few carrots at a farmers market."

"Right. Still getting stuffed into our boxes. Maybe once we're both back on the force, we can band together as a foursome."

"I like the sound of that. Now, lets finish up. I see that Carry has just gotten here and..." Judy froze for a second as her eyes went wide. "NO WAY!!!"

**A/N //// Even I can do cliff hangers. Sure, it doesn't have the tension of cutting out in the middle of a firefight, or Judy leaping into the breach, but it still is one.**


	5. 5

**Here is the 5th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I like the sound of that. Now, lets finish up. I see that Carry has just gotten here and..." Judy froze for a second as her eyes went wide, ears tall and vibrating at attention. "NO WAY!!!"

Lizz flinched back at the sudden yell from the rabbit. "Judy‽ What the hell?"

Shifting in her chair. Judy looked at the distance to the ground, then back towards the door and back, giving a frustrated growl. "Ah come on!" Looking back at the door she raised her voice to be heard. "Bobby? Bobby Catmaul?"

A cougar at the entrance talking to Erin turned towards the voice. "Huh?"

Judy grinned and almost vibrated off her chair. "Oh my gods! IT IS! BOBBY! What are you doing here‽"

Seeing the ecstatic rabbit, he rushed over, helping Judy slip back on her chair before she fell. "Judy? I should be asking you that! This is a pred restaurant."

Lizz chuckled, bringing Bobby's attention over to her. "Oh, hi. I'm Robert Catmaul. I'm an old friend of Judy's."

"So I gathered. That response to her being here seems to be pretty common." Offering a paw. "Lizz Fangmeyer. I work with Judy."

Shaking the offered paw. "A pleasure to meet you." Noting the shrimp in the salad in front of Judy, then Judy's condition as well as Lizz's. "Uh... Judy... Wait, you're pregnant‽"

Judy grinned up at Bobby, absolutely glowing with excitement and joy. "I am at that, and I meant here in Zootopia silly." Giving him a swat on his shoulder. "I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for work. I just moved to Zootopia. Been in New Yak for the past two years trying to make a go of it, but unless you know someone... The best I ever managed there was a gig with an up and going nowhere club band. If anything, playing with them hurt me more than helped, but I got paid, so..." Giving a shrug. "Now that I'm here, I need to have a job that pays the rent until the music career gets off the ground."

"Still working on that huh? Well, they do open mic nights here on Friday's, so you should try that. Plus, if you have gotten better than you were in the past, I might know a guy." Judy stopped as if she had been frozen in place for a moment, before her eyes went hard and her ears fell. After a moment she hissed with a blink before looking over at Lizz. "I just said it... Didn't I..."

Lizz laughed loudly and slapped the table, causing their drinks and food to jostle. "You did at that, and I think you meant it. Nick would be proud!"

Judy laughed, shaking her head and looking down. "He would be. After he teases me about it for at least an hour."

Looking at Judy with a bit of curiosity and confusion, Bobby nodded. "Huh. I'll check out that open mic night, though I have to wonder why you would know that."

Judy's smile brightened and she looked back up, ears at full attention. "My mate and I come here a lot." Holding up her paw with the ring set clearly visible to his quickly widening eyes. "We know the cook." Raising her voice. "And if he ever decides to try and open his own place, we're ready to invest."

Fin's deep voice echoing out from the kitchen. "You trying to get me fired rabbit!"

"Come off it. Eddy has already said he would hate to see you go, and is ready to invest as well."

"I'm still working on some recipes before I can do that. Like that dressing." The kitchen door swinging, Finnick steps up on the counter a moment later. Once there he sees Carry and his scowl directed at Judy turns into a smile. "Hey Carry, want anything?"

"No, I'm good Fin. Thanks. Just here to pick up Judy and her friend for some shopping. What you up to?"

"The usual. Cookin. Working on some recipes, and supposedly there was some kid wanting to apply for a job, but he's late."

Judy spoke up. "My fault. But expect me to order that dressing going forward."

Lizz piped up. "Me too."

"When ain't it your fault, Toot-toot? What you mean though, and I already told you it ain't on the menu?"

Judy pointed to Bobby. "Bobby is an old friend of mine from back home. He's the one you're after. We were just catching up. Don't hold it against him, will you?" Throwing Finnick her biggest rabbit eyes and fluttering her lashes. "Oh, and it might not be on the menu, but it is on mine."

Fin smiled while also giving Judy the stink eye. "Nah. Besides, if you're going to do that, then you just signed yourself up as taste tester whenever I got something new I'm tryin. Got plans for a new shrimp marinade fur the grill, you up for it?"

Judy grinned. "I can live with that, not that you don't already use Nick and I for that."

Fin looked over Bobby as he walked up. "We'll see... So, you know that crazy rabbit?" Getting a nod. "That's a stroke of luck for ya. Come on back and we'll talk. Give me a few juicy stories about Officer Toot-Toot and yur a shoe in if you can cook and serve."

Judy yelled at their backs. "Fin, so help me! Bobby, I will skin you and use your tail as a scarf!"

Bobby looked back and Judy with a pitiful look and shrug as if saying, _sorry, but I need the job and I will use anything I can._ Judy glared at him as he dissipated into the back, a distinctly non-rabbit like growl emanating from her.

Lizz watched the display with humor as Carry walked up. "So, Judy, an old friend?"

Judy sighed and returned her attention to Lizz. "Yeah, grew up together, and there are plenty of embarrassing stories he could tell." Putting her head in her paws for a second before lifting up and stabbing some salad and a shrimp, munching it angrily. "Sadly, I think I am going to have to at least shave his tail. Fin's too."

Carry's ears fell. "Oh no. What did he do to you that you're threatening to shave his tail? I mean... Fin I get..."

Judy brightened up. "Just the usual. Fin, and now Bobby. It's okay though, the fur will grow back, eventually." Chuckling as she looked up at Carry. "Hi Carry! I don't see anyone else?"

Nodding with a smile, Carry pulled up a chair. "Yeah, we decided to just meet at the mall, and since I have the bigger car, I got nominated to pick you up. You guys ready to go?"

Judy nodded, munching the last of her salad. 'I am. Lizz?" Finishing off her tea.

"I will be in just a moment." A few quick bites later, she finished her burger. Wiping her paws, she offered one to Carry. "Lizz Fangmeyer."

Carry smiled warmly, shaking the offered paw. "Carry Cayoul. Judy says you're mated to your partner, a wolf."

Lizz nodded. "I am. He's my partner on the force. Been together for five years, but we've kept it very quiet. Only came out to our boss this morning with Nick and Judy's help."

Carry's smile widened into a grin. "Oh, that doesn't surprise me. Those two have a knack for pulling us into better places we didn't even know we could be or wanted. I'd have never confessed my feelings for my mate and found out that he had the same feelings and was just as afraid to express them."

Judy pulled a few bills out of her wallet before putting it back in her purse, slipping the bills under her glass. "You two were on the cusp of it, especially with what was going on. Now, if someone can help me down, we can get this day started. After a quick trip to the restroom. I know one store I want to visit for sure."

Carry shook her head with a laugh. "I so wish that were true, but you are ever the optimist, Judy. But another one? He has shredded the last four you bought."

A wicked, saucy grin on her face, Judy nodded. "Mmmhmmm. That he did. And I loved every second of it! It's how I ended up like this." Giving her belly a loving rub and smile.

Carry helped Judy down with a laugh. "Oh, I know. Some of the tricks you shared have really shifted that part of our relationship. Bill almost can't control himself sometimes. He gets so forceful." Pushing her top down on her shoulder. "Even claimed me." The still red marks of a healing bite showing.

Judy clapped with a happy laugh. "I'm so happy for you." Pushing the door to the bathroom open. "Be right back." Returning a few moments later. "Fin had them bring in some steps, I'll have to thank him later. I hope Bill talked to you first though."

"He did." Looking over to Lizz as they exited the restaurant. "What about you? I know it is a very canine thing."

Lizz shook her head bashfully. "We've talked about it, but being officers and cops, and not being open about it... We could never see the way to doing it, and I am afraid of hurting him. My teeth are so much larger."

Judy nodded as they left the restaurant and approached a car. "I get that Lizz. I filed my teeth extra short before I claimed Nick, and you don't have that as an option, since yours don't grow back." Accepting help from Lizz to get into Carry's car." Pulling her blouse down off her own shoulder once she was in the seat, her own fully healed scars on display. "Nick was so careful, even if it was in the heat of the moment, and he still asked. I trust him completely, and this just cemented that trust even more. I knew he would never truly hurt me. Yeah, the bite hurt, not gonna lie there, but that pain was washed away with the meaning of it and the pleasure of the moment. If anything, it added to it. The soreness that came later as it healed made me grin like an idiot for weeks. We were on patrol together for those first few days, I was surprised you didn't mention anything."

Lizz nodded with a smile before her eyes went wide. "Wait! I remember that. You favored your shoulder for like two weeks. I... I just assumed you'd strained it working out. You really are stronger than a normal rabbit you know. I mean. I have watched you drag an unconscious mammal multiple times your size, out of the road, by yourself. Which, when I think about how often I see you punch Nick, he must be a much hardier mammal that I realized."

Judy grinned. "I don't know about all that, but the whole thing about you thinking it was a workout strain... That's part of what Nick has taught me. It's really useful in interrogations too. Let them fill in the blanks and then play off their assumptions, without ever actually admitting to anything."

Lizz laughed and smiled wider. "True. Just another way you two as a pair are lifting up the bar. Now that Mike and I are open about it. I think we will revisit that and so much more. I just blurted it out to Bogo, but Mike and I talked after we left his office on the way to MR. We're going to do a proper mating ceremony for his pack, and a wedding as well to satisfy my parents. He's going to have his shoulder scanned so we can plan my bite so there is minimal chance my larger teeth cause any permanent injury. It isn't a common thing, but we have been equals in everything else. We both want us to be in this too..." Thinking a moment. "Judy, you bit Nick?"

Grinning. "I did. Like you said. Equals."

Lizz nodded again. "Okay, I should have expected that answer. Where am I meeting you?"

Carry laughed. "The back seat." Indicating with a thumb. "I'll drop you back here if needed. Bill is picking up the kids from school today, so it is just us with no expectations. We'll probably end up back here by the end of the night anyway."

"Okay." Lizz climbed into the back seat, which actually had enough room for her, to the tigers surprise. "Oh. It's roomy back here.

"Bill and I adopted a tiger cub, Jess, and an Okapi, Elsi. Unlike Nick and Judy, or you and your mate, we cannot have kits of our own. Genetically forbidden, if you will. You guys are the lucky ones when it comes to inter-species couples in that respect." Backing out of the parking spot.

"Oh. Sorry." Lizz looked down.

Carry smiled as she pulled out into the street. "Don't be. We love our cubs, even if they are angsty, frustrating teenagers at this point. We got this car because it has the room for them in the back. Which also makes outings with larger friends easier. Besides, inter-species couples are the biggest adopters, as well as users of surrogates. To me, that makes some kids who have lost everything pretty lucky too. Even those like yourselves who by some miracle can have your own, tend to add at least one adopted kit at some point. Still amazes me that a bunny and a fox can breed, and now a wolf and a tiger. It gives me hope that more of the younger generation of inters will be able to as well."

In the back seat of Carry's car as they drove to the mall, Lizz smiled. "Mike and I had been talking about adopting, once we figured out how to come out about our relationship. Then this happened." Placing a paw on her belly. "The impossible, or so you would think. Our doctor said that, while rare, we have the same number of chromosomes, so it was possible to get a successful mix. He said that we've probably had many a successfully fertilized egg, but it wasn't viable."

Judy nodded. "That's what our doctor said as well. It seems funny, but we have been so many things stacked against us as a couple. I find it fitting that this at least should go our way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove on in silence until Carry pulled the car into a parking spot at the Zootopia Central mall on the edge of Downtown, Savanna, and Sahara borders. Looking up, Lizz and Judy both noted that the spot was reserved for pregnant mammals, Carry chuckling at the looks on their faces. "I figure, as I have two of you with me, I can get away with it."

Judy laughed. "I sure hope so."

They entered the mall as Carry checked her phone. "They're in the juice bar, so lets go get ourselves a smoothie."

Judy nodded. "Sounds good. Bonus, that is right next to the first store I want to visit, and the juice bar has a bathroom."

Lizz chuckled nervously at the looks some mammals were giving them. "Sure. What's with the looks?"

Carry laughed. "You have a very pregnant tigress, a rabbit that is so pregnant she's nearly as wide as she is tall, and a lynx; walking together, and clearly together. People are going to look. Don't worry about it Lizz. You're with friends, and soon with more. We'll be here to help with that and any flack that tries to get pointed your way. You do also smell strongly of wolf after all, and the rabbit of fox. Both of which are sufficiently out of the ordinary to turn a few heads."

Lizz's ears laid back. "Oh right... We showered this morning, but Mike did mark me last night and I him."

"That'd do it. I covered it up a bit since I had some work to do this morning before I met you guys, but if you sniff carefully, you'll find Bill on me. Judy gave up, or just didn't care to cover up anymore, right after she went on leave, not that they tried too hard before then."

"Didn't care anymore, and I'm not that big." Judy piped in.

"Right. It was part of their ruse. Living together, in the cruiser together, so of course they smelled like each other."

Judy laughed. "Didn't fool Nick's mom for even half a second. Had us sitting at the kitchen table and giving us a lecture about being safe with each other. Gods that was embarrassing. Yeah, we'd gone to that dinner with the intent of letting her know, but we never got to the words until is was a defensive. _Yes, we're together, like that, we're careful, and we love each other, now please, for the love of all that is holy, please stop!_ "

Lizz laughed out loud at that, earning a few more looks she didn't notice. "Oh, I wish I could have been there for that." Continuing to laugh at Judy's cross expression as they rode the escalator up to the next level.

Judy grumbled with a weak smile. "Sure, it's funny now. It wasn't so funny in the moment. I was mortified! There I was, sitting at the dinner table of my boyfriends mother, and I'm getting grilled about us being safe. Making sure that he was treating me right. Giving me tips on how to please a todd." Shaking her head. "Bedroom tips from my boyfriends mother..." Looking up and seeing two mammals she recognized in the window of the Juice bar as they reached the top of the escalator; one a molted cream and orange vixen, the other a water deer. "I'm so glad I met Joan. At least I could get some pointers from her that didn't have to come from my mates mother. Don't get me wrong, I love Viv, but there are topics you don't want to discuss with your mates mother." Shivering slightly at the memory, while Lizz and Carry chuckled.

The vixen, Joan, waved at them as they entered, three additional smoothies being delivered as they walked up. "Judy! Good to see you." Hopping down and giving Judy a hug, then helping her up to the high chair she'd just vacated, Carry helping as well. "Got you your usual."

Judy grinned. "Thank you, Joan. How have you been? Haven't seen you in a few weeks. You strait up disappeared for a week there."

Joan blushed. "Yeah. Mikel apparently did some reading about fox culture, then spent some time with Viv getting some pointers. He took me for a traditional fox wedding. You should be getting the invites soon. We're doing the wolf ceremony in a few months. Then I'm going to go off the suppressors. Doc Hesti said that there is a better chance of us getting pregnant than there was for you and Nick, so if you guys can pull it off..."

Judy grinned. "Oh, that's wonderful!" Patting her shoulder and catching a wince. "Oh! That too?"

Nodding, her blush deepening enough to show in her ears as she took a drink of her smoothie. "Yeah. He was so careful and caring."

"That's awesome. Joan, Elli, this is Lizz. She's an officer with the ZPD like myself."

Joan grinned. "Mated to a wolf. They his?"

Lizz's ears folded back in embarrassment. "Yes. Is it really that obvious?"

"Only to inters like us who know what to sniff for."

Judy smiling. "That, and you really are more relaxed Lizz. It's good to see. Joan, what did you order for Lizz?"

"I went with what my friend Carol likes." Looking up at Lizz. "I hope you do too."

Lizz took a long drink and smiled. "This is good. Not my usual, but I will definitely want to keep this as a backup."

Joan smiled. "Great. What is your usual?"

"I actually go with something very similar to Judy, as she's the one that introduced me to it. Orange, carrot, and blackberry, with lemon grass."

"Oh, yeah, that's a good combo. No anchovy or anything?"

"No. I prefer to chew my fish, and at the time I didn't want to offend my temporary partner. Even if she did say it wouldn't bother her. Something I am beginning to understand was a true statement, and not her just trying to be accommodating."

"Yeah, Judy is an unusual rabbit."

Judy looked down at her drink. "Was a bit of both, and I am sitting right here."

Joan grinned. "Oh, I know. Skye sends her thanks, by the way. Your pointers on rabbits and hares have proven indispensable. His name is Jack."

Judy laughed at that. "Oh, that'sfantastic. Well, wish her the best. I'll have to get all the details from her the next time we meet up."

Elli laughed, looking up at Lizz. "So you're an officer too? Ever had to deal with Nick?"

"I've been partnered with him a few times. He's a good officer, I had to get past the fact that he's a fox. I'm learning to be better about that."

Joan smiled. "You're doing pretty good then, you didn't even seem to react to the fact that I am a fox."

Lizz's head dropped down, looking at the table. "Judy was telling me some things yesterday and earlier today. I realize that I've been the bad guy in a lot of cases. Seems I have some things to work on."

Judy nodded. "Lizz, we all do, always. The key is recognizing that you do, and doing it."

Lizz smiled at Judy and perked up. "Thank you, Judy."

Elli grinned wider. "So, as a dodge away from weighty subjects, who's a fan of mandatory cuddle time? You don't count, Joan, that's a default for you."

Lizz looked confused. "Mandatory cuddle time?"

Judy laughed. "Well, being that everyone here is mated to a canine, and canine's have a special extra bit to their..." Looking up at Lizz. "Do we need to get out the diagrams?"

Lizz blushed and chuckled as her ears splayed to the side. "Oh. Yeah, that was a different experience the first time. So much better than spines."

Carry raised her cup for a toast with Lizz. "I hear that sister."

Lizz smiled, her ears righting themselves. "Yes. I do rather like it, though I don't ever think I've heard of it called that."

Elli laughed lightly, pointing at Judy. "Blame Judy for that term. I like it. It's appropriate. I have to say, being locked together, Ed and I have had some of our best conversations while tied. I feel so much closer to him in those moments."

Judy signed. "Yeah. It is always such a shame when we finally separate." Looking to Elli. Have you tried those tricks I told you about?"

Elli's grin turned down right evil. "Oh yes. Not all of them. Didn't want to overwhelm him. As it is, he came three times and we lasted forty minutes. Going to take time before we break your one and a half hour record."

Lizz looked at Judy in shock. "One and a half hours?"

Judy shrugged, pulling her ears over her eyes to cover the blush clear in her ears and cheeks. "Was an accident. A happy, hour and a half of pleasured bliss, accident. It seems that they're a bit... sensitive... right after. As a rabbit I wanted... I needed... more. Since I was also in heat at the time, as was Nick, being winter... Remember that one November week that he and I called in sick for two days and came in the third looking totally wrecked."

"Yeah, everyone was so worried about you guys and what you had caught." Realization coming over Lizz's face as her eyes widened. "Oh my gods. You guys called in sick because you were busy, getting busy‽"

"Well, the first day. The second day was recovery. We slept, ate, and slept some more. Barley dragged ourselves into the precinct. Begged for parking duty that day."

Lizz started laughing and took several minutes to get herself under control. "Oh no! No no no no on! That is pure gold. I cannot wait to tell Mike the truth of that incident." Judy mumbled to herself and focused on her smoothy.

Joan laughed as well. "We're not up to the standards of Judy or Elli, but oh boy, they do work. Just so you're up to speed. Carry is with a coyote, Elli and I are both with wolves, like yourself."

Lizz grinned evilly. "Oh, do they now? Do tell."

They spent the following two hours discussing techniques and positions to please their mates, and themselves, along with the things they all liked, and didn't, about their canine mates. Compared notes on the size of certain body parts. Discussed how their mates treated them, looked after them, and showed them that they were loved. Laughed along with each other as they described the first time with their mate; if their mate was their first; had they played with anyone of their own species, or species other than their mate; the various antics their mates got up to; first reactions of families, etc...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N xxx Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things.**


	6. 6

**Here is the 6th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Some time later, laughing and smiling, the group entered the store next to the Juice Bar, Vixen's Secret, and started to look through the various offerings of racy, sexy, revealing, and lacy night and underwear. Sometimes all at the same time.

Judy quickly found and picked out what she was after. A pair of sexy, sheer fabric teddies that matched her eyes, plus an emerald green, and a brilliant sapphire blue one..

Lizz saw her picking them out and smiled. "Are those what Nick destroyed?"

Judy nodded as she considered a bright green one in a solid rather than sheer fabric, both similar in color to Nick's eyes. "Yes. The key is finding what sets him off, and playing to that. One thing that seems universal though is wearing their shirt, if you can."

Elli nodded from a nearby rack. "Oh, true that. Ed almost cannot help himself, especially if I hook the back of it over my tail so it shows things off."

Judy laughed. "Exactly! Walk past Nick with one of his Pawaiin shirts, back hooked on my tail, and the fox cannot help himself. He has destroyed several of his own shirts that way." Elli giggled as Judy held up a sheer green and a sheer black teddy towards Lizz. "Hmm.... I actually think green." Turning and digging through the pile until she found a brighter green one and held it up. "Oh yeah. Elli, what do you think?"

Elli stepped over from where she had been looking through a rack of lacy thongs, and looked at the teddy. "Hmm..." Taking it from Judy and holding it up towards Lizz, who realized what they were doing, her eyes going wide. "Yeah. The green for sure. I'll see if they have one in the right size." Handing the teddy back to Judy to put back and walking towards the registers in the back.

Lizz put up her paws. "Hold on a second."

Judy just grinned at her wickedly. "Oh, not to worry, Lizz. My gift to you and Mike. You may not know it, but seeing you pregnant is probably keeping his engine running twenty four seven. Put this on, and he won't be able to hold back."

Looking down embarrassed. "You think so?"

Chuckling, Judy held up a blue one. "I know so." Yelling back towards Elli. "The..." Checking the tag. "Sapphire blue, too."

Elli yelled back. "Got it!"

Lizz frowned. "Judy. We're saving up for the move, I can't afford..."

Waving Lizz off. "I need five, and I put one of the purple ones back, still have one at home that's intact." Pointing at the sale sign. "Already budgeted, and honestly, these are for after the kits are born. Nick and I snuggle, and we do other things, but at this point, there's just no way. I don't know about you and Mike. I've got one hell of a night planned for after."

Lizz smiled, a blush turning the inside of her ears red before they laid back, the blush also showing in the thin fur around her eyes and cheeks. "No. Haven't been able to do anything much for about a month, mostly because Mike doesn't want to do anything to hurt me or the cubs. So, we're probably doing much the same as you are. Lots of snuggling, and letting our paws and tounges do the work. Doing something once the cubs are born, now that sounds like a good way to celebrate."

"Yeah... Nick was much the same once I really started to show, sadly we just cannot at this point. Got to say, that canine tongue sure makes up for a lot though. Though, now that we know that I can get knocked up, I'll be going on suppressors until we decide to have another liter. You?"

Carry laughed and piped up. "Oh... It soo does!" Joan and Elli just giggling along with the deer behind the counter.

Lizz shivered with a grin and a nod. "It does at that. I'll be doing the same."

The cashier handing the two teddies for Lizz to Elli. "So, you're all in relationships with canines? Is it really that good?"

Elli nodded. "Thank you." Taking the teddies. "We are. The pregnant pair just went public, if you will. If you're asking if it is worth it, then we're kinda biased. Just like any relationship, it has to be with the right mammal, and it takes extra communication, because of physical differences, but it still boils down to tab A, slot B."

The cashier blushed brightly. "Oh... But, isn't that Judy Hopps?"

Elli grinned. "Hey Judy, Cashier wants to know if your last name is Hopps."

Judy turned to look at the deer, ears up, with a mischievous smile. "Might be. Does it get me a discount?" The cashier blanched and Judy laughed. "I'm kidding." Walking over. "I am Judy Hopps."

Her eyes going wide as she takes in Judy's condition. "Oh my. Well, it is truly an honor to meet you. Please don't think badly of me, I am just surprised is all."

Judy waived it off. "It's fine. You've not been speciesist or anything, and kinda used to surprise at this point. If you're curious, then I'll just say that no, it isn't bad at all. It also isn't for everyone. The key is seeing them as a mammal and not their species, and a lot of communication to get past cultural and species differences. That said, I wouldn't trade my mate for anyone."

The cashier nodded with a smile. "Well, I can't give you a discount on anything already on sale, but if there is anything you've been eyeing that isn't, I'll be sure to see what I can do."

"Thank you!" Judy grinned up at the deer. "There just might be."

Chuckling. "My pleasure. That goes for all four of you." Looking up at Lizz. "You know what, I think we might have something just specially for you."

Lizz's head snapped over. "What?"

The cashier came around the counter and lead her to the larger mammal area. "What is he?"

"A wolf."

Grinning, the cashier laughed. "Yep. I have the perfect thing for you then. Follow me." Lizz did, glancing back at a grinning Judy, not sure if she should be angry at, or thankful for, the rabbit in that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, they were walking out of the store, each with at least one small bag. Lizz glanced at her bags with a shake of her head. The two teddies that Judy bought her, a sheer nightie of some shimmery material that looked like moonlight on a pond, and several embarrassingly revealing pieces of lace and satin underwear.

Carry looked up at Lizz with a grin. "Do you happen to own any dresses? I know Judy didn't, not really, before we got our paws on her."

Lizz shook her head. "No. Never owned a dress."

Joan looked back as they walked. "Not even a prom dress?"

Lizz looked down, clearly embarrassed, her tail still and ears back. "I was never asked out to prom, so I didn't go. Like I said earlier, never really had a boyfriend, at least nothing serious, until Mike. Didn't really care at the time. Looking back, I really think I would have enjoyed it."

Judy barked a dark laugh. "Better to not be asked then get asked as part of a dare and bet. I totally get you though Lizz, the not being asked out much or often. I had a couple of boyfriends, though I'd barely call them that. It never lasted more than a few dates before they started putting down my dreams, expecting me to just shut up and be nothing but an incubator. When it became clear that they were not going to be supportive, I would end it."

Lizz flinched. "Ouch. Mine weren't that bad, but at the same time, like that too. Yes, I'm a tiger, but wanting to be a cop... That wasn't something the males I knew and asked me out seemed to understand, and they were certainly not supportive. Which at the end of a date or two, ended things pretty quickly."

Judy nodded, giving Lizz and pat on her paw. "Totally. I might be exaggerating slightly, but it was that lack of support. That expectation that I'd give up my dream, that it was silly and I should just settle for something normal." Lizz nodding in strong agreement.

Elli shook her head and gave Judy a side-hug. "Not everyone had your experience with prom, or dating for that matter, Judy."

"I know. Still bitter. It's one of the many experiences that made it hard to see and recognize my feelings for Nick."

Lizz frowned. "What happened?"

Judy shrugged her shoulders. "It was a bet amongst the popular bucks in high-school. I really should have suspected something when he asked me, but I guess I just wanted to be accepted. I'm sure I convinced myself that even if it was a pity ask, it was an honest one. It wasn't... The loser of the initial wager had to ask me to prom, but then, if he managed to steal my first kiss he's get a reward, bed me that night, an even bigger one. I overheard them talking when I went looking for him because he'd taken so long to get us drinks. They were discussing if giving me the spiked punch would be considered cheating, or just a hazard of prom versus deliberately spiking my drink. At least they concluded that deliberate spiking would constitute cheating." Shaking her head angrily.

Lizz stopped in horror, before taking a few quick steps to catch up. "Oh my gods! That's terrible."

Judy shrugged again and gave a sly grin over her shoulder at Lizz. "I broke his nose and cracked both teeth." Pointing to her own long front teeth. "He had to go to the dentist to get them ground down and cleaned up. They were flush with his gums like a newborn kit. Took almost a year for them to grow back enough to be just even with his other teeth. His friends tried to hold me back in my rage. Four broken paws, one dislocated shoulder, one broken and one dislocated jaw, and a lot of bruises and contusions, black eyes, bloodied noses, fat lips, etc... At least three broken tables, including the one that had the spiked punch bowl on it, resting atop one of the bucks after he went through said table. I spent the night in the jail for assault until the truth of the bet, their discussions, and such came out. None of them or there families were willing to try and press charges after the reason for my anger came out. I'm just glad that it didn't effect my ability to join."

Lizz shook her head. "Wow, I wish there was video."

Joan laughed, pulling our and working her phone. "So, we need to his some dresses. Vivian's?" A quick nod from everyone but Lizz determined their next stop just a few stores away. "You're in luck Lizz. You'll get a dress or three, meet Nick's mother, and get to watch the video. Set your phone to receive a link." Lizz pulled out her phone and did so, Joan flicking a link to a video over to Lizz

Judy groaned. "Dammit. I thought all of those had finally been taken down."

Joan grinned back at Judy. "Sure, but the copies that certain mammals downloaded still exist, and then get put right back up. You're fighting a losing battle there, Judy."

Growling, Judy turned to Joan. "Who? You?"

Putting her hands up in surrender, Joan took a step away from Judy. "Not me, but I do have a copy."

Judy put her face in her paws, ears flopping over. "I'll never live that down. Just like the video of me and that rhino that had the reaction to his meds, or scaling the giraffe to rescue that poor squirrel kit, and the poor giraffe herself, who was also freaking out. Having a small creature you can only feel, but not see, clinging to your head and screaming in absolute terror is going to freak a mammal out."

Lizz was watching the shaky video and chuckling at the comments of the rabbit doe that had filmed it. Judy's ears twitched as she heard the all too familiar commentary and the sudden crash of George going through the punch table. Lizz winced several times as she watched a much younger Judy beat the crap out of seven bucks clearly larger, and completely out-classed by her.

Joan nodded and sighed. "Oh Judy... There is a EweTube channel dedicated to your exploits. It's got cell video of your exit from the Museum, as well as some of the CCTV stuff once it was released. There's video of you working the protests before you quit, and from several cases as you suggest. That rhino video is intense. It even has a grainy video of The Rabbit Avenger and her partner The Crimson Gazelle, putting down a gang of muggers. Since it happened when you were in college in the same town. The current theory is that it was you and a friend of yours. Though no one can prove it."

Judy had stopped and was standing in the entryway of the store, Vivian's, ignoring them all and banging her head against the side of the doorjamb. "Stupid. Stupid. It's got to be Maria and Jarvis. Only they have copies of that accursed video." Stopping and looking towards Joan. "Is there another video of those two stopping a robbery and the gazelle breaking the tip of her horn?"

Joan looked at Judy, her head falling to the side. "Yes. It's one of the reasons so many think it is you. Speculation on who the Crimson Gazzelle is, is wild, up to and including Gazelle herself. The gray fur is clearly visible on The Rabbit Avenger in the hold up video, but the ears are covered by the costume, and eyes being the goggles, so no eye color to go by. How do you know about that video?"

Judy ignored Joan, stepped away from the door and entered the store, the vixen behind the counter glowing as she saw the group. "JUDY!" Then freezing as she sees the almost distraught bunny, ears down over her face, shoulders slumped, looking down and dragging her feet. Anger replacing the initial joy in her voice. "Oh my god! What has that stupid todd of mine done!"

Looking up with a start, Judy's ears shooting up to attention. "Vivian? What‽ Nick? No! He hasn't done anything, he's perfect. More than perfect." Giving a resigned sigh. "Just video evidence of past, youthful, poor decision making, coming back to haunt me."

Joan looking on in shock for a moment, then starts to squeal, dancing in place in joy. "Oh my gods! It was you! No way! I cannot believe it!"

Lizz laughed out loud. "Now I know why you have a sealed IA file already."

Vivian turned a harsh look at Judy. "An Internal Affairs file? Judy, what did you do?"

Looking around at the group staring at her. "Can we please go in the back before we discuss this at least. I'm not really prevented from talking about it, but I'm highly encouraged not to do so." Walking towards the door to the back of the shop, clearly an unhappy bunny. "So if you want to hear it, then come on. Besides, you need to get Lizz's measurements." Pointing at the tiger.

Vivian looked up at the Tiger. "Ah, you must me Lizz, the cop my son and Judy said they were going to help come out as mated to your own partner, who happens to be a wolf."

Lizz nodded. "Gods. How many people have they told?"

Vivian grinned. "Simple deduction. They haven't actually told any us your names, or really anything other than that they work with you and you're in an inter-species relationship with your partner. Judy did just mention that your name is Lizz, and I can smell him on you and your cubs, which are clearly his." Coming around and directing Lizz towards where Judy went. "You can't keep things like that from an old vixen like me. Now, come on. I'll take really good care of you while we all enjoy watching a rabbit spontaneously combust in frustration and embarrassment."

Lizz chuckled. "Okay, that makes sense. Me being the unknown mammal, around Judy, when meeting up with her and the mammal she says she's helping. It just kinda follows."

Vivian nodded. "Exactly! No big mystery or her spreading your secrets, just simply deduction."

"I have to say, given how my week started, I haven't had this much fun in years."

Entering the back, Lizz stops, seeing the others sitting around on comfortable couches on one end of the rectangular room. Judy taking up a lone chair of two, set on the opposite wall to the couches, and glaring back them.

Vivian indicated a small dias at the center of the room after shooing a younger raccoon out to watch the front of the store. "As you can see, I do quite a bit of custom work as well as the stock we keep up front. Now up on the dias with you so I can get a measure of you. You'll have to come back after your cubs are born so I can verify your measurements and make any needed alterations."

Lizz hesitated before being pulled along by the vixen. "I don't know..."

"Don't be shy, but if you're worried about the other ladies here, they've all been through it themselves. Now, off with the clothes."

Lizz's eyes going wide. "What?"

Giving her a wink, Vivian smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing any of us girls haven't seen before. Besides, we're all going to be focused on the rabbit trying to blow up her friends with a glare."

Flicking her eyes towards Lizz and Vivian, Judy huffs. "I'm not trying to blow them up, just convince them to not ask."

Lizz laughed and shook her head. "Well, it's no worse than the locker room at the precinct. If anything, it's a lot nicer. And Judy... It's way past the chance to not have to talk about whatever this is. Though I want to see more of these videos."

Vivian laughed. "Oh, is this about the Rabbit Avenger videos?"

Lizz looked over to Vivian as she dropped her pants and set them on an empty chair along with her shirt. "That's what I gather. I get the impression that Judy and a friend of hers from college got themselves in a bit of trouble."

Vivian chuckled and started running her measuring tape over Lizz once she was standing on the dias. Occasionally stepping over to a small fold down desk on the wall to make a note. "I wouldn't say trouble, per-se, not based on the story she told me. Although they did cause laws against vigilantism to be passed, as well as some very embarrassed police and political mammals to eat a large helping of their own tails."

Lizz looked down at Vivian as she wrapped the measuring tape wrapped around her hips. "Knowing Judy, that doesn't surprise."

"It really doesn't once you get to know her. Same goes for Maria."

Lizz looked over to Judy as she lifted her arms for Vivian to measure her chest. "Okay Judy. Spill already, I'll watch the video's later."

Crossing her arms, Judy glared at the assembled mammals, giving each one a full second, including her mother-in-law. With a loud sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment. "Fine! When I was in college, they hadn't passed the MII yet, and though rabbits and smaller mammals were not specifically excluded, they kept rejecting my applications. Maria, her boyfriend at the time, and I, were heading back to our room from a costume party. A, The Empowered, comic themed costume party. We saw the crime in progress and Maria and I made a citizens arrest, while he took the video. The part where the cops show up, us having a long conversation with them about being at the party and the costumes being a pure coincidence, never gets shown. Once we walked off, not twenty minutes later, while we were in that convenience store looking for some snacks, which we never even got, and some idiot decides to try and hold the place up. Maria rammed him, knocking the gun free and breaking off the tip of her horn. I then put him down. Same cops show up from earlier, which is again not shown in the video that gets posted."

Joan nods. "Uh huh. That explains the first two videos, though I didn't know they happened on the same night. You being there before the robber showed makes the video make more sense. So what about the rest of them?"

Judy pulled her ears down over her face. "Now I know for a fact that it is Maria. So... A few weeks later, we are out for a late run and came across another crime in progress, a bunch of frat boys doing something really stupid. I don't even remember what, probably tagging, as we had time to get to our dorm and change. Maria talked me into putting our costumes on and teaching them a lesson.

It got to the point that we kept the costumes in the bottom of a large purse we both carried that had a false bottom. I took to wearing leggings and a tight t-shirt under my things so I could change quickly. Maria just wore it under he clothes. Near the end, I was doing that too. Less to carry and easier to conceal.

The cops knew who we were, because it was always a citizens arrest, costume or not, and there are rules for that. The defense tried to argue that our arrests were illegal, despite the strong rules about citizens arrest and that we didn't just leave them there, but waited for the cops, always had recordings of what they were doing before we took action thanks to her boyfriend, etc... Called the cops ourselves most of the time. The defense kept trying, and failing in those arguments. The real issue was with the higher ups in the police department. They really hated us, but couldn't do anything, and with us running around, crime went down. The beat cops were fifty-fifty on us. We eventually got called before the city council, and showed up in uniform, of course. They just assumed that we were miscreants, didn't expect me to show up with a full presentation, with sourced facts.

When I got done, I pointed out that the entire reason we even had the chance to get started doing it was because the city council had cut back the police budget to the point of absurdity, resulting in long response times, few to any actual patrols, etc... I even had it documented where that money had gone, that being into the paychecks of the council members. One of the council mammals that was more outspoken against us tried to say what we were doing was illegal, which it wasn't and I had the rules laid out for that too. By the end, the council looked like morons, the police chief and higher ups looked incompetent, etc...

The result was a referendum on the council and police. To try and save their jobs the council tried to find money by stealing from other places and got called out for it. In the end, most of the council mammals lost their jobs, along with the police chief and others. The new council cut their own pay and put the money back where it came from, which included the police, parks, and other things.

The police started hiring and were quickly back to fully staffed and able to do their job properly. At that point, CG and BA didn't have much to do anymore. Then they put in laws that prevented the sort of budget raiding the previous councils had done so they could raise their own pay and then turned to us; or rather what we represented. When they were done, vigilantes were not technically illegal, but... you have to register and get a license, insurance, have some police training, and other things that pretty much ended it and put Maria and I out of business."

Joan groaned and put her face in her paws. "Oh gods. That's so boringly normal! I mean, other then the fact that you actually started wearing the costume under your clothes, but still! That really kills the mystique. There was no nemesis, no arch villains, volcanic lairs needing to be infiltrated."

Judy laughed. "What did you want? Some wild story about my tragic past and all that? A secret millionaire? That's Maria, by the way. No, closest we had to that was one of the frat's that decided to go a bit crazy, doing stuff as a challenge to us. Got themselves, as a frat, banned, and some of the leaders of the house expelled." Looking over to Lizz. "You should ask Officer Beltison in precinct 3 what he thinks of The Rabbit Avenger. I doubt he's forgiven me yet."

Lizz chuckled. "I'll do that."

"Yeah, yeah." Joan waived her paw in the air. "You couldn't even embellish it some? What I don't get though is the council meeting. I've watched that video too, and you really did give it to them with CG standing behind you looking menacing. Thing is, your voice is different on the video. How?"

Judy gave an evil grin. "Oh, that I cannot tell you. Us super-hero's have to have some secrets."

Joan whined. "Oh come on! You have to give me something!"

Judy shook her head. "Nope. That's a secret that only Maria and Nick know, and it's staying that way. It might come in helpful some day on an undercover or something, so nope. You're just going to have to suffer in curiosity."

Joan pulled at her ears, glaring at Judy from her spot on the couch. "GAH! Evil rabbit!" Judy laughing in response.

Lizz spoke up. "Okay, so why the sealed IA file then?"

Judy grinned. "I technically have one hundred and thirty arrests to my name, under the alias, The Bunny Avenger. Maria has one hundred and thirty five as The Crimson Gazelle, and a sealed file of her own. The town really wanted to sweep the whole situation under the rug and let the news cycle forget that they had honest-to-goodness vigilantes in town, who made the town itself look like the bad guys. Thus the sealed file.

As part of the IA interview at the academy, IA required a full accounting of what happened, so as I had disclosed the file number on my paperwork, they showed up with the file in hand, but hadn't looked at it. I guess they figured it was going to be something bad and I'd be on my way out by the end of the interview. The agents left the interview room laughing hysterically. Seeing this, the Major was understandably a bit confused, to say the least. I ended up in her office, having to tell the her why IA canceled the rest of the interviews for that day so they could laugh their way off campus. I still have some of the figurines and other merch that Maria had made. My punishment was to give one of each of the figurines to the Major."

Lizz started laughing and had to sit down for a moment as she got control of herself, the others looking at her in shock. "I saw them... haha... when I visited her a year ago. hahahaha.. I would have never connected them to you. No wonder she looked at them with such pride."

Joan perked up. "Wait! You have figurines! You actually have figurines of The Bunny Avenger and The Crimson Gazlle?"

Judy pulled her ears over her face again. "Yes..."

"OMG!!! Do you know how much those are worth?"

Judy tried to shrink into the chair, trying to pull her legs up and failing due to her belly. "Maybe..."

Joan let out a screech of shocked joy. "You're that person that sells the mint BA&CG merch every so often. What's that username..." Tapping her lips. "BC something..."

Mumbling to herself, Judy speaks up. "BCNsM"

"YES! That's it! That's really you? What does that sand for?"

Judy was now as small as she was capable of being in the moment. "Yes... That's me. Stands for _Bunny Cop Needs Money_. It paid off my student loans, and because the file was sealed, no one knows our real names but the cops that worked with us, now you guys, and Nick and Vivian of course."

"Does Nick know about the merch?"

"Yes. He helped me set up the account, gave me pointers on how to get top dollar out of it. Extending the auction length and such. Saw it and the rest of my collection when we first moved in together. That's when some of those particular secrets came out."

Vivian laughed. "You know, I think I remember some stories about a masked vigilantly forcing a college town to get it's act together. Gods, if they found out that the great Judy Hopps, Hero of Zootopia, was actually The Bunny Avenger, the value of those items would skyrocket!"

Judy nodded from behind her ears. "Yeah. That's what Nick said. I never wanted to be famous. I just... It didn't look like I was going to able to be a cop, so I was taking extra classes and was looking to be maybe a PI. Maria was teaching me how to fight too. I though I could prove myself that way and then get into the academy after a few years. At least I would be able to help people. I just wanted to make the world a better place."

Vivian walked over and made some last notes. "I'm all done dear, you can put your clothes back on." Turning to look at Judy. "Judy, dear. You really have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. You did a lot of good. You still do a lot of good, and you should be able to get at least some benefit out of it. So, is Nick going to sell any of his Vengeful Vulpine stuff?"

The screech of joy from Joan was loud enough it made everyone flinch and their ears to fold down. "NO WAY!!! NICK WAS THE VENGEFUL VULPINE!" Fanning herself a moment. "I am so fan-girling here!"

Vivian laughed. "He was. The entire purpose was the merch, though he actually did some good too. However, much like with Judy, they passed a law that made it impossible to keep going, but before he could generate a lot of buzz. He only managed a bare dozen arrests before they passed the law."

Judy uncoiled a bit. "Yeah, he told me. Seventeen total, actually. Said that his IA interview went much like mine. Which is why the Major has a VV figurine too." Liz giving a bark of laughter. "He said he was so frustrated at the time, all the effort wasted to get the costume, the merch created ahead of time, plan out where he would patrol for maximum visibility and chance to stop some crimes. No point is being a vigilante if you aren't going to stop some crimes, right?

He still has all the merch. Couldn't bring himself to just dump it for some reason. I guess he really was proud of what little good he did, even if his reasons weren't all that pure. So, using my BCNsM account, we have pushed a few items, calling them a unique find for one of Zootopias only ever vigilantes, The Vengeful Vulpine. Since then, demand has gone way up. We pay our taxes and everything on the sales. Like I said, the money paid off my student loans, helped clear Nicks back taxes, bought my car, fixed his, upgraded our apartment, and leaves us enough money in the bank that we're not hurting."

Judy paused as everyone absorbed what she had told them. She looked up at Lizz with a pleading glare. "Lizz. Bogo doesn't know any of this. He can't know."

Lizz laughed. "Oh, he already knows, Judy. You really think he hasn't seen your and Nick's IA files? I saw yours on his desk one day, after you were reinstated. There was a very un-Bogo smirk on his face the entire time I was in his office. He couldn't stop glancing at the file and chuckling. I've wondered about it ever since."

Judy blushed, her ears falling behind her as they went crimson. "Oh gods...."

Joan stared at Judy for a few moments, the others seemingly in thought. "Judy, do you know how rich you could be if you sold off enough of those?"

Judy frowned. "That isn't the point, Joan, and as Nick also points out, if we flood the market, then the value goes down. I knew that from when I collected SpiderWolf comics and watched some idiot flood the market with three hundred mint condition SpiderWolf #15 alternate covers. Value of those went in the tank and has never recovered."

Joan nodded. "Oh yeah, don't remind me. I'd strangle that idiot if I could."

"Don't blame you. I gave mine to my cousins at that point. It was a good starter comic for them. Still worth a few, but not what it was. Nick would be very cross with me if I sold my Mint, alternative cover, #1."

Joan's eyes bugged out, her voice actually angry as she stood and paced towards the rabbit, pointing an extended claw at her. "Judy. Do NOT! even joke about that. I own a comic shop, and I know exactly how much that comic is worth." Freezing mid-step, her finger falling and eyes going wider. "Wait... You said... mint‽"

Pulling out her phone, Judy pulls up a photo before pulling her ears over her face again, holding up the phone. "I did. Nick and I are saving stuff like this for when we want to buy a house, retire, etc... We'll sell one or two of the BC/VV comic crossovers that are in less than mint to pay for our next big vacation. We're planning on a month long cruise. It's funny, Maria handled all the merchandise stuff, so I never really knew of or met VV." Laughing lightly. "Then I go and marry him. Funnier, Maria never met him either, everything was done over the phone, so she still doesn't know that Nick was VV."

Joan was speechless, muttering and pacing, her head shaking from side to side, sometimes violently. She would stop, turn to Judy as if to say something with a paw raised, then turn away again. Lizz looked at the photo, over to Joan and back. "I'm guessing that is worth a lot of money?"

Carry shrugged. "Based on Joan's reaction, I assume so. She owns one of the biggest comic and collectibles stores in Zootopia. Judy, when you say Maria, you mean our Maria?"

Judy nodded. "I do." Carry just shook her head and laughed.

Pulling out her phone, Lizz chuckled. "Okay. As Joan seems to be offline for the moment." Watching as the fox collapsed, still mumbling, back into her spot on the couch. "Lets see what my brother thinks. He's a big enough nerd to probably know the answer." Dialing a number and putting it on speaker.

A few rings later, the line answers. "Hey sis, what's up?"

"Got a question for you, regarding comics."

"HA! You, comics? What is this about, some case? And why is mom making us all meet up at this place called Therus? Never even heard of it."

"Long story. It's a nice place. It'll make sense when we meet there. I asked her to put it together."

"What, did you find a mate or something?"

"Uhm... Regarding the comic."

"WHOA! No way! Lizz, you found a mate? Who is he? What's he like? Is it a he? Not that it matters as long as you're happy. Is this why we haven't seen you in months? How long have you been together? What does Mike think about him? Has Mike met him yet? Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Larry!"

There was a long pause. "Sorry. Wow sis... Yeah, no... You are not springing this on me, period. Where are you, I'll meet you there."

"No. I am out with some friends, trying to relax. If you must know before hand, I will call you tomorrow and we can meet up at Therus. The food is good, reasonably priced, and friendly staff. Now..."

"Okay. The comic."

"Right. How much would a..." Looking up at Judy. "Judy?"

Speaking up to be heard. "Mint, in bag, alternative cover, SpiderWolf #1."

"... Be worth."

The other end of the line was quiet for several breaths. "There are only four of those known to be in existence, and none of them are mint. They don't even list mint for that in the catalog because there are none. If one were to hit the market, the bidding war would be epic. We're talking millions, easy."

Lizz blinked in surprise. "Wow. Really?" Looking up at Joan. "No wonder Joan is freaking out."

"Joan? You mean Joan Relics, owner of Relics Comics and Curios?"

Seeing Joan nod as she fell back into her spot on the couch, looking shell shocked. "Apparently. She is a friend of Judy Hopps, you remember her."

"The rabbit cop."

"That's her."

"Who doesn't. I still have fifty bucks on a bet that her and that Fox she's partnered with are an item."

Seeing Judy nod and wave a paw to go ahead, Lizz grinned. "Oh boy. Bring smelling salts tomorrow, you're going to need them."

"What? Why? Lizz, what's going on?"

"Talk to you tomorrow."

"Lizz! Don't you da..." Lizz hung up at that point.

Judy laughed. "You're evil. I guess we're having lunch at Therus tomorrow."

"Yep. Least you can do."

Joan stood up again and looked down harshly at Judy. "I totally get why you're not selling this stuff, especially the comics, and I apologize for my earlier outburst. It's just... Like Lizz's brother said." Throwing her arms up in the air. "They don't even list mint in the catalog because they don't exist. For your own safety, I require that we set a date where I can evaluate your collection and provide you an insurance quote. I will then assist you in getting it all insured. Please tell me you keep things like the comics in safe deposit boxes?"

Judy nodded. "Per Nick's requirement. We have them distributed across a half dozen banks in different parts of the city."

"Okay, so a full days work. We'll have Nick do the escorting. When is his next day off?"

"Tomorrow, which I assume is why Lizz wants to meet her brother tomorrow, because Mike will be off as well."

"Yeah, it won't just be him though, which is why I want you there. I'm going to need the moral support."

"Why won't it be?"

"Larry will mention that he's meeting me tomorrow to my mom, probably already has, she'll invite herself, at the very least Earl will tag along, or be dragged along. Doesn't matter, he'll be there, willing or not. Since both Larry and Earl will be there, mom will strong arm Allen, and he'll join us late."

"Ah! Sorry. This really was supposed to be a low stress day, and I can't seem to keep things low key."

"Judy. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not stressed about it. Not anymore, although I think Joan may be."

"I am, but not in a bad way. I'm shocked. From a comic stand point, I just saw a photo of the holy bloody grail. I'm going to charge you one each of the figurines and one or two of the comics. The BA and VV stuff, the SpiderWolf is too valuable, and I'm clearly getting the hint that you have other comics in equally good condition and rarity. Any other world shattering comic revelations? The BA, CG, and VV stuff is valuable, but it's niche, unlike the SpiderWolf. Though if you sold them with SpiderWolf as part of a collection, you would probably get more than individually."

Judy looked to the side, away from Joan. "I have SpiderWolf #1 through #10 in main and alternative covers. IronMammal #3 in all three covers." Joan was knocked back in shock, backing up to the couch as she listened to the list. "All mint or near mint. Then there is the Empowered set. Not sure what all I have in those, but they're all mint or near mint, and I know they are first release. I always bought 2, one to read and one to keep. Nick has Iron Mammal #1 though #5, all near mint, in primary and primary alternative covers, as well as a mint, #6 in the blue." Joan audibly gasped and a tear fell. "He's also got an Empowered collection, and of course our collection of un-circulated BA and VV stuff."

Joan sat down heavily. "A Mint IronMammal #6, in blue... That's worth as much as the Spiderwolf. There were only twenty made, a mistake at the printing press. ... I need a drink." Everyone watched Joan as her face morphed across emotions until she looked up at Judy. "I can't... You're that fabled mammal that realizes that they have something of value, but holds onto it because money isn't why you have the stuff. You are both the most sought after and hated mammal in the world of collectibles, because you'll never sell the stuff unless you have to, or your life goals require it. Worse, it is actually about the money, because you know what you have and it's an investment, so until you need that money, things just sit, hidden. Like you were saying you're going to sell one of those crossovers to pay for a cruise for you and Nick."

Shrugging, Judy stood up. "What can I say. I took good care of my things. Vivian, I'm heading to the back really quick. Lizz, you need?"

"If it's the bathroom, most definitely."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard dot com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	7. 7

**Here is the 7th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a few test fittings, Lizz had a brand new, custom made, cotton sun dress in hand and the promise of four more dresses once she had her cubs. Another sun dress, and three more formal dresses, one of which was going to be a full-on gown with a side split for the leg and open back. She didn't know where she would ever wear such a thing, but she would own one, and she knew where she would be getting her wedding dress made. Not that Vivian had really given the impression that she had much choice.

The thing that concerned her was the fact that she had not been told a price, for any of it, and when she asked, both Judy and Vivian waved it off or ignored the question. A quick stop for some lunch and laughter at the food court, and then they headed to the spa. Carry had arranged an appointment for all of them; massages, manicures and pedicures, fur styling, the works, and as Carry was paying, Lizz was left with no way to really refuse.

Leaning back in the chair as her claws and paws were worked on, Lizz sighed, glancing to the chair next to her containing Judy. "Okay Judy. I give. This is amazing."

"Told you. I was you the first time Carry, Joan, and Elli dragged me here."

"At least now I get why you and Nick never seem to worry about money. Always happy to cover lunch if I'm short, Mike says the same about you guys. We'd both wondered what it was and concluded that Nick still had money left from his hustling days and you were just from rich farming family. There was even talk about you being linked to Big's organization, given your friendship with Fru Fru. Bogo shot that down quickly though, which surprised everyone."

Judy laughed lightly with a smile. "Yeah, there are reasons for that, but while Fru is a good friend, who her father is limits how much we get to interact, even if she herself is completely separate from her dad's businesses. As we all know, there is no evidence that Stephano is anything but a businessman and real estate owner in Tundra Town. The suspicion however, makes it hard for her to have friends, especially if one is an officer, such as myself."

Lizz chuckled. "Something tells me that you and Nick both know more."

Judy shook her head with a wry smile. "What I know is that Francesca is my friend. Anything else is speculation left to those who are assigned to such things. Given both my and Nicks association with Fru and her father, we will be forever precluded from involvement in such things. Something I'm actually quite happy for."

Lizz nodded. "I can get that. So what about Nick and his hustling days? Surely he had something left."

"Well, Nick does have some money left from that, but it isn't as much as you think. There was a reason he never had a record, because, other than his taxes, which was an oversight, everything he did was technically legal. Questionable, sure, but still legal. We've invested it and are keeping it like the comics as an investment in our future and retirement, as well as the future of our kits.

Other than that, since we've been a couple, we have carefully sold a few of the comics and collectibles, as you know, to put ourselves in a better spot. Our pay now does a good job of covering everything we need, though with the kits coming soon, I think we will have to sell a few things to make up some initial deficits as we buy any of the things we have missed. I've gone over it a hundred times, but experience with my family has proven that I'm missing one or two major items and dozens of little things.

As for me coming from a rich family, not so much. If you just calculate the value of the land, burrow, etc... I suppose you could make a case for that. Thing is, it is a working farm, with all the expenses that come with it; feeding everyone, repair to the tractors and other equipment, maintenance on the barns and the burrow, and hundreds of other things.

One of my jobs during the summer between Junior and Senior years in high-school was doing an audit of the books. I also converted everything over to computer, with supply tracking, budgeting, and other stuff. No one else wanted to do it, and I guess my parents figured that if I got to see the books, than maybe that'd help me see the virtues of giving up on my dream and becoming a farmer. Didn't work out that way, obviously."

Lizz chuckled. "Clearly."

"Instead, as part of converting things over, I found some really awesome freeware, but it wasn't perfect. I could get it to scan in the standard forms, and then audit the spreadsheets it created, but it didn't have all the functionality needed to really handled all the little details. So... I got in contact with the mammals that wrote it. I worked with them, and over the summer, me testing their updates and reporting back any issues I saw and new functionality I needed. We built up what is now used by most farms in the Tri-Burrows and beyond for tracking and managing the farms books.

Since we were the test bed for it, and still are, we get a small percentage from the sales, and an unlimited license with all the updates. We run two sets of the software, the actual books, which runs the most current stable release, and then the test system that has all the unfinished and untested code on it. I turned all that work over the a few my more computer nerd siblings. Their work on the software has earned two of them jobs with the company directly and a few others have work with other firms. It's the reason our burrow has high-speed internet. Had to have it to support the nerds."

Judy shook her head with a wry smile and chuckle. "Even then, the farm usually makes only a bit over break-even, and when I say that, I mean enough to cover some communal presents during the holidays. Things like bigger TV's in the lounges, books for the library, a new playground structure of the younger kits. Things like that."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Lizz was quiet for a second. "Wait... communal presents?"

Judy nodded. "It's a big family thing. I say I have 300 siblings, and that is true in a technical sense. There are 338 bunnies living in the Hopps burrow. However, most of those are cousins, nieces, nephews, etc... My parents, the leaders of the Hopps burrow, have 35 living kits, including me. So, you can imagine how expensive it would be to get buy individual presents unless you're only going to buy stuff from a dollar store."

Lizz looked at Judy with wide, surprised eyes. "Wow. Okay, yeah... I can imagine. So not all actually brothers and sisters, but still, growing up around that many other mammals. That's something I have a heard time wrapping my brain around."

"It helps that bunnies are so big on cuddling and such. Most of us live in dorm style rooms of six to twelves others until we're in our early teens, between twelve and fourteen, depending on the bunny, and then move into semi-private four bunny rooms."

"That sounds better."

"It is. Your bed is in a small alcove and you can put up a curtain for extra privacy. There is a small communal lounge with desks for homework and personal projects, and a couch. Even then, there was still plenty of us that like our privacy, so once we get to a certain age, we have the option of moving to more private rooms, including single rooms. Which is where I ended up."

Lizz nodded. "That doesn't surprise. I guess you could get your fill of other bunnies during the day and at night, you just wanted your space."

Judy nodded enthusiastically. "That's exactly right, plus with my goals, I needed it. After the first few times some of my manuals and training books got taken, along with other things, I demanded it. Even then, there are also private rooms for when you just need to get away, listen to some music, read in peace, etc..."

"Oh, that sounds like a story. I'll file that one away for a girls night and you can tell me what brought that on. I'm guessing that you got your private room much earlier that most." Getting an embarrassed nod from Judy. "Ha! Yeah, going to get you to tell me that story at some point. But back to the money question. You and Nick have put yourselves in a really good position. You have all this stuff of value, but you have invested it or stashed it to ensure that you'll never be in a bad financial spot. I wish I had that option. It's like Delgato. He's an actual, cash in the bank, millionaire."

Judy looked over at Lizz in surprise. "No kidding?"

"Not kidding. Showed me his bank balance once. He does stock trading and such on breaks, and he's good at it. He could retire and be set for life, but like you, he just loves the job. Has a really nice condo, car, etc... Always has cash in pocket, but just loves what he does. From what I gathered from Joan, you and Nick could retire now if you wanted."

"Sure, and do what? We discussed it, and even if we sold it all, made all the money from it we could, we'd end up with a job of some kind. Probably become PI's like I though about back in the days of BA, maybe private security. Nick always wanted to create his own amusement park. Even had a name for it. Wilde Times. That said, we have made sure that we've improved our equipment."

"Ha! I can believe that. Funny though, when I asked Delgato, that was pretty much the same answer he gave me." Lizz looked over to Judy. "What do you mean, improved equipment?"

"It's because we're the smallest. There aren't any other officers in our size class, so what we have for equipment is one-offs created by the armorer. Nick and I therefore got authorization to get our own equipment. It cost a lot, but we have top of the line size-class weapons, and our uniforms are actually a high-tech polymer that is stab, cut, and generally puncture proof. With our vests in place, we can take a wolf round without being blown in half. It'll put us in the hospital, but probably won't actually kills us. Not that we're out there trying to get shot."

Lizz blinked a few times and shook her head. "That makes a lot of sense, and I'm glad you guys did that. I've wondered where you got some of the equipment I've seen you guys using. I mean, that pistol of yours."

Judy grinned. "Oh yeah. That is a custom piece. Same company did both Nick and my weapons, both lethals and our dart guns. The rifle he uses during SWAT missions, like the one that revealed you and Mike, is another custom piece just for Nick."

"Ah! Okay, a lot of puzzle pieces are falling into place now." Shaking her head, Lizz grinned. "I have to say, Judy. Despite all the heavy conversation. The weird revelations about things, such as your and Nick's past escapades. I feel more relaxed than I have in a very long time. I am not even worried about tomorrow and my parents. I am golden. Really. Thank you. Truly. Thank you. Thank both you and Nick for showing us that we are not alone. I really hope we can do this again."

"Hopefully without all the heavy stuff."

"Maybe, maybe not. What are friends if not a place that we can vent about our problems, share a few tears, and help each other be better mammals? I had a few friends like that in school, but we long ago drifted apart. I think I see just one of them, once a year, and it might have been more than that since we last met up."

Judy looks over to Lizz with one of her million candle power smiles. "I would really like that. I haven't really had that since my friend Sharla moved away in junior high."

"I think... No. I know I would too." Lizz paused and looked towards the salon where the other girls were, then back to Judy. "I know you call them friends, but I get the feeling that none of them are people you can fully relate to."

Judy laughed, picking a brighter purple from the offered options for her claws this time, Lizz picking an emerald green. "They are my friends, but you are also, right? I love Joan, but she and Nick have more in common, as he is far bigger a nerd that I am. I enjoyed my comics, he still reads them. Joan is actually a distant cousin of his, from his fathers side. Elli is a good friend, but we don't hang out, outside of stuff like this. Carry and Bill are really good friends, but there is a difference of experience between us, along with another barrier that is much harder to overcome, since Bill was a subject in one of our cases. Pay attention to the card she pays with the next time you get a chance and you'll understand what I mean.

With you... I feel like we can relate more, despite our differences, we have a similarity of experience due to being cops in inter-species relationships with our partners. My parents know that Nick and I were dating, and that has honestly strained our relationship. I don't however want to get into that, because we have had quite enough of Judy the over-emotional bunny bringing up all the stuff that is messed up in her life."

Lizz gave Judy a warm smile. "Well, I appreciate it all the same, and when you want to talk about that, just let me know. We could both probably use a session of movies and ice cream, and just laying it all out there."

"I think we really could. I know I could, as that has become abundantly clear. So, tell me this then. What's been your weirdest craving?"

Lizz chuckled at the change of subject, but welcomed it. "For you, it probably wouldn't be that weird, for me, as a tiger, it was down right bizarre."

"Oh, come on. I'm a rabbit that eats shrimp and fish on the regular, so it can't be that weird."

"I had Mike get me fresh grass clippings, alfalfa, and lemon, and used that, with some cracked pepper and chili flake, as a side to some fish."

"Oh, that actually sounds pretty good."

"It was, and that's what bothers me. The following day I couldn't keep anything down but carrots for a week. I swear my ears were going to grow I ate so many that week."

Judy laughed. "Yeah, I understand that feeling. Nick is convinced that I'm going to grow fangs. Fact is, when we talked to the doctor, he advised that having the extra protein from the fish and such in my diet already might have been the catalyst to me getting pregnant. He was initially trying to figure out why my muscle density had gotten so much higher than normal. All the extra protein apparently had unexpected side benefits."

"No kidding."

"Yeah, and he said that I had to keep eating like that, because the kits would need the extra protein due to who their dad is."

"Makes sense. So what was yours?"

Judy thought for a moment. "Well, I'd suggest the whole meat thing, but I was already doing that, and it might be why I'm pregnant in the first place. So... I suppose it was a bit more normal of a craving. Before, while I eat fish, shrimp, etc... I couldn't stand chicken. Just the thought of it got to me with a typical prey mammal response. Yet, there were several days where I was eating friend chicken, dipped in peanut butter, or chili sauce, or both... usually both."

"Okay, yeah. That's kinda normal for a pregnancy craving, if you were a predator. Though as an already meat eating bunny, I suppose it does land in the semi-normal category. You still like chicken?"

"Yeah. Nick makes this spicy chicken pasta that is to die for. I'm kinda worried that I won't like it anymore after I have them."

"I'll have to try it some time." Lizz paused and looked to Judy for a long moment. "Judy... Can I tell you something? I know we're trying to keep it light, but.."

"Lizz, after all the stuff I've laid down, I think you've banked a few somethings with me at this point."

Lizz smiled briefly. "Thanks..." After a long sigh and pause, she turned fully to look at Judy. "I am terrified to meet Mike's family. I really am, despite everything else, and with us being open, we need to meet with them sooner than later. They're going to find out. There's so much expectation put on wolves by their families. I know his mother, she likes me, I think. But..."

"But, will she accept you as a daughter-in-law? Will she freak out? How is she going to react to you having Mike's cubs?"

"Exactly."

"Well, you know her. Have you had a meal over at their home?"

"I have."

"That's good. From what I understand from Joan and Elli, that's really good, but we have some experts here." Sitting forward slightly, Judy yelled towards the salon. "Joan, Elli, you two done?"

Joan walked over a moment later. "I am, just drying, what's up Judy?" A new purple streak in her head-fur.

"Lizz has some concerns about meeting with and explaining their relationship to her mate parents."

"He's a wolf, right?" Getting a nod from Lizz. "Okay, do you know what pack?"

"I should know this. I guess I need to study. It's one of those things where if we don't talk about it, we don't have to think about and deal with it. I know it is the big one."

"Yeah, I get that, but you definitely can't ignore it at this point. The largest pack in Zootopia is the Wolford pack, is that it?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

Joan blinked and snorted hard with an exhale and frown, her ears folding back flat to her head. She looked to Judy and got a confirming nod. "This has got to be a getting. No clue what I did to deserve it. First The Bunny Avenger, Crimson Gazelle, and Vengeful Vulpine stuff, then the comics and collectibles, now this‽ No. If this were a getting, I'd have been let off the hook at this point. Hang on a second. In the terms of a comic book hero. This is a job for, Elli." She walked away and dragged Elli back."

Elli was complaining as she was dragged along. "Joan, what the heck?"

"You can get your hooves buffed and tinted next week. I'll even pay, but right now, your expertise is needed."

Sighing, Elli pulled up a chair. "Okay, what's up."

Lizz looked between Joan and Elli and then sighed. "I'm worried about meeting Mikes parents. He's from the Wolford pack, and that's his last name, so I guess he's related or something?"

Elli groaned and wiped her face with a hoof. "Now I get why Joan dragged me over here. You're telling me that your mate is Michael Wolford?"

"Uhm, yeah... Is that a problem?"

"What's his middle name?"

"James."

Elli put her face in her hooves and gave a few small chuckles before looking up. "Well... That explains a lot. There is absolutely no way Eddy is going to believe this." Pulling out her phone and starting to send a text.

Lizz suddenly looked worried. "But I know his mother. I've had dinner a their place many times."

Elli looked up suddenly. "Did Mike invite you, or did she?"

"Mike the first time, and his mother did the last few times. Is that important?"

Elli nodded with a grin, her phone and unfinished text forgotten. "Very! In that case, sis, you officially have nothing to worry about."

Lizz looked at Elli like she had grown a second head. "I'm sorry, what?"

Elli's grin widened showing off her long water deer fangs. "My mate is Edward Wolford, one of Michael's younger brother, and I'd say the one he's closest to. So, through our mates, we're sisters. His siblings have a running bet that you and Mike are an item, but apparently you have managed to cover up the scent good enough that they are not sure. His mom won't say one way or the other what her opinion is, but based on your meal plans, it's a pretty sure thing that she thinks you are his mate and accepts you as such."

"Oh. That's reassuring, I guess... I really need to learn more about wolf culture, but it's always been something for later, because we were keeping it a secret. One thing I haven't done is meet Mikes siblings. It was always just us and his parents."

Elli nodded. "Yeah, that's about right. It will stay that way until you come out into the open with them. Mike should know this. He's probably just scared that what happened to Ed and I will happen to you guys. Let me get your number. We'll meet up some time next week and I'll give you a crash course."

"That sounds great. Thank you so much." Thinking for just a moment, Lizz frowned. "What happened with you and Ed?"

"No problem. If I can save you and Mike from some of the mistakes Ed and I made early on, I'm doing us both a favor, and Mom will appreciate both our efforts. As for what happened, that's a long conversation that would be better covered over a meal."

Lizz nodded. "I can get that, and thank you. Anything to make it go smoother. I know how important the pack and family is to Mike. Well, I guess pack and family are synonymous."

"Generally, yes, but there are distinctions. Complexities based on position and rank. Mikel, Joan's mate is also Wolford pack, but on a sub-family line. Because of that, Mikel and Ed wouldn't normally interact except at big pack gatherings, were it not due to our friendship. But we'll cover all those things when we meet up." Standing, Elli gives Lizz a big hug. "It'll be nice to have another non-wolf at the next meet."

Lizz smiled, still a bit nervous, returning the hug. "Look forward to it. Now, any wolf specific tricks I should know?"

"Are you flicking his ear?"

"Do what now?"

Elli laughed evilly along with Joan. "Oh sister, that mate of yours is in so much trouble. Let me tell you..."

Judy sat back and listened as Elli and Lizz talked, smiling the whole time. She was happy that, despite all the heavy emotional stuff she had let slip out, Lizz was herself clearly happy and relaxed, and getting the support she so clearly needed. As that was the whole point, it made the whole thing worth it. Still, as she sat and listened, she was also giving herself a hard time about several things that had gone on that day. Things she was going to need to deal with and talk to Nick about that night. Judy found that she was very disappointed in herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well. Lizz is clearly in a good place, and it's so good that Elli came. She's really going to be able to help Lizz out._

_Yeah, she really is._

_I cannot believe I brought up all that stuff though._

_Lizz seems fine with it._

_Still, I shouldn't have unloaded on her like that._

_She's cool, and probably going to dump a bunch of stuff on us tomorrow. Besides, considering our baggage, you really didn't even scratch the surface._

_Maybe, and also not the point. It'll make me feel better if she does._

_So, we really going to do... that... tomorrow too?_

_Yes. We need to. And talk to Nick tonight._

_But..._

_NO! We are not going to keep doing this, and this is not a discussion._

_Meh. It's not like we're doing is deliberately. We're small, she's huge, it just lines up._

_Doesn't matter. We are going to do it. End of discussion._

_I'll remind you again that you are in fact arguing with yourself._

_Yes, and I've made a decision. I am not that mammal. I don't care if it is in my line of sight._

_Bah! You're no fun._

_Nick would dispute that._

_Who you going to believe, Nick or yourself?_

_Nick._

_Huh... Fine. I'm done with you. Find a different inner voice to argue with._

_Whatever. I'll be better off with one that is more reflective of me._

_I am you!_

_Yeah, but not a part of me that I should be giving any more power to, so this discussion is over._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the day, Lizz had a small load of bags, mirroring the much larger loads of Joan, Elli, and Carry; as well as the smaller sized, but equally large number of bags carried by Judy. Looking over these new friends, including a sister-in-law that she didn't know she had, and the rabbit she was finding herself to be so much closer to than just a simple friend; Lizz found a huge grin on her face.

She now had a lovely sun-dress to wear, and by the time they finished in the spa, she also had a really nice one that she could wear on a date with Mike after the cubs were born. Vivian had apparently decided to use her measurements as a teaching moment for her apprentice, the young raccoon. The nice thing was, there would be no tailoring needed, because it had a belt, and bunching at the waist was a feature, not a bug for that one. And she still had more on the way. Actual dresses. She shook her head at that thought.

Glancing at her paws, and the emerald green hints of her painted claws in their sheaths, her grin grew. She never understood the allure of the whole spa treatment, until a rabbit, lynx, fox, and water deer, dragged her into that spa. Now she had an appointment for just her and Judy, set up for next month, and was very much looking forward to it. With Elli essentially being her sister-in-law, she expected that they would also be getting together more, and she was looking forward to that as well.

Then there was the special something to surprise Mike with, one of the teddies Judy had bought her was going to be used that night. Their discussions had come up with a couple of possible positions that would work despite her condition and she was intent on trying them. At the very least, she was going to take some of Judy's suggestions on things they could do, and put them into action. She and Mike hadn't been intimate in far too long, and that was ending, one way or another, that night.

Still, the idea of being able to go out in public with her mate scared her, but also thrilled her. They had been so scared about it for so long, the whole change left her reeling, and feeling a bit overwhelmed, but in a good way. She realized that the rabbit that she now found herself so close to, held many of the answers she needed to assuage her fears. They were going to meet early the following day for breakfast at Therus so they could talk before her family showed up.

After the spa, and hitting a few more shops, which had added to the number of bags she had, they separated with Elli and Joan; the two heading home at that point. Joan promising to call and arrange the tour with Nick in the morning, and Elli to call and work out some time with Lizz to teach her about their mutual family.

Once back in the car, Lizz looked to the front seat. "Judy. How have you and Nick managed? I know the whole scent thing, but you have gone on dates, haven't you? How'd you pull it off?"

Judy looked back at Lizz. "We got lucky, plain and simple. A few times we would get a reservation somewhere and then get turned away when they realized that we were there together. Even when Nick used his connections, called in a favor or two, and made triple sure. It was disheartening and really upset Nick. If anything, he has ended up with more favors owed to him then when we started."

"Favors?"

Carry chuckled and pulled them out into traffic as Judy continued. "And this is why Nick and I get certain cases. A favor is more valuable than any money in the world of the legally gray, at both the top, the rich and powerful, and bottom, the legally gray area of things. In the end, we kept ending up at my cousin's dinner, or one that Nick knows in Happy Town. Then we found the community, or rather, it found us. We picked up rumor of a few inter-species friendly places on a case about inter-species hate crimes at a Dinner on the edge of Happy Town. Once we got done with the case, we checked them out and found the community."

"I think I remember that one. There were like six foxes charged by the prosecutors. I don't remember any actual convictions though, what happened?"

Judy nodded. "Yep, and not a single one was guilty of anything accept being a fox."

Lizz's ears folded back. "Oh no."

Judy glanced back with a weak smile. "They were actually family of the restaurant owners. The actual culprits set them up, but the arresting officers just took the reports at face value, and besides, they were foxes, so they must have been guilty of something. It was so bad that I had to go to Bogo and demand he put in a request for an IA investigation against the officers. If he hadn't, I would have filed it myself. I hated to do that, but what we found wasn't just egregious, it was malicious.

Worse, it lead us to more abuse. The officers turned out to be members of the anti-inter-species hate group that we were investigating from a separate case, and were using their position as officers to give cover for the group. They would also help frame one or both of the mammals in a relationship if they could. It's has become one of Nick and my current long standing efforts. It spider webbed out as we worked it, finding more and more instances of abuse and wrongful convictions brought by those officers, and others, because of those officers. It hooked into more and more cases, both active and closed, and touched more and more otherwise good officers. Convictions were being called into question, evidence became suspect, and we've had to reopen dozens of cases, going back through them, redoing interviews, checking evidence. We've had to work closely with IA and the DAs office as well, since it means every involved officer, and prosecutor, is being looked at.

We had just finished the last one where the mammal was still in jail when I went on leave. Of fifteen cases we re-investigated before I went on leave, we found that fourteen got the wrong mammal entirely. The fifteenth, he deserved a fine, at most, for jay-walking in order to try and avoid the cops, as he was walking while a fox. He wasn't even involved in any way, just walking down the wrong street at the wrong time."

Lizz had her ears back and eyes wide in shock. She knew the officers in question, and had supported them. They were good cops, or so she had thought, but no one was allowed to know the details. Everyone had wondered why the union had dumped representing them, and it had just suddenly become terrifyingly clear. "Oh my god." Her mind was racing. Everyone knew that cases were being re-examined, no one was sure who, though it was assumed to be Detectives from the Investigations Division.

"You know who it was. The union stopped representing them after the fifth case, turned on them after the seventh. It triggered a review of every case they touched since joining the force. Nick and I are doing our best. Yet, there are so many that are now in jail for crimes they committed later, after they got out, couldn't get jobs, lost families while they were in..." Judy tearing up. "And worse. The subject of that last case was recently let out on parole, but we can't find him. We are just praying he shows up at his next meeting with his PO." Sniffing and shaking herself. "Damn it! I'm sorry Lizz, I gotta stop. This is too emotional. What I can promise you is that we will protect you and Mike. All of us."

Lizz reached over to the front seat. "That goes both ways, Judy. I don't want to believe that another officer could do that, but there were nearly a dozen that worked, knowingly, for and with Bellweather. Though, I am kinda surprised that it's you and Nick doing it and not some actual Detectives. No offense."

Judy smiled at that. "Oh. None taken. We've been working closely with Chromest and Ghalt. four IA investigators, and three prosecutors, after Nick and I, per Bogo, cleared them of any involvement. None of them ever touched a case involving those two officers, or others that we've turned up. They've all proven themselves to be as serious about it as Nick and I. Ghalt was so angry when we met with them and Bogo and he found out what we were going to be working on."

"I can imagine. I've worked with him before, he's really honorable. I expect he'd take such things as a personal insult."

"Pretty much."

"So why tell me?"

"Well, you've been cleared, and I know you can keep it to yourself. I figure you'll probably tell Mike, but I know both of you won't spread it."

"You have my word. I guess Mike and I being a long standing relationship kinda precludes us from anti-inter-species hate group membership. So, aren't you both Sergeants at this point? Do you think you'll go for Detective?"

Nodding, Judy sniffed again and wiping her eyes. "Thank you Lizz, and yes, Nick and I are both Sergeants because of all the cases we have worked. Never wanted the fame, but when you take down two mayors and three city council members, a mass murder, two assassination plots against another mayor, and our success rate at closing cases in general, you tend to get an accelerated promotion cycle."

Lizz laughed. "Don't worry Judy. No one holds that against either of you, because you have earned it. There is no-one in the precinct that doesn't think that."

Judy sighed. "That's good to hear. I've worried about it."

"I'm going to guess that you and Nick are going to try for Detective than?"

Laughing, Judy shook her head slowly. "Oh, no question about that. We've both been acing the practice tests, but we can't take the actual test for a while yet, and need another promotion at least. I mean, sure you can make Detective as a Sergeant, but you have to be one for a lot of years and get a waiver. I'd rather be a lieutenant and the do it."

"Makes sense. With you and Nick, I expect to see you with your own office in a few years."

"Thanks Lizz." Judy turned to look at Carry. "What's next?"

Carry grinned with a glance to her passengers. "Next is dinner. We're going to Geetha's."

Judy gasped. "Carry, no! There is no way I can afford that, and I know Lizz can't either."

Laughing, Carry gave Judy a look. "Well, we all know now that you could, if you wanted to, and had time to sell a few things. Though, in this instance, you don't have to. It would seem a mutual friend has heard about you taking another couple under your wing and helping them get out there safely. So they are paying, as long as we eat with them."

Judy put her face in her paws. "Oh no... I'm so sorry Lizz. I should have expected this. I really should have." Glaring at Carry. "I blame you." Lizz looked between the two in confusion, not sure what to make of the change in Judy's demeanor.

"Good person to blame, as I am the one to blame. Your mates should be getting off soon, right?"

Judy looked down, pulling out her phone. "Yeah, unless something came up, and Nick would have messaged or called. Lizz?" Looking back a the tiger.

Lizz checked her own phone. "Nope."

Judy nodded and pulled up a secure, silent text app. She and Nick and switched to using that app as it needed a password to access and didn't alert, but did put up a notification for a fake game as a signal that a message had come in. That way they could text each other safely, but not cause risk if they were on an undercover or a meeting. The interface even looked like a game chat, and the place to enter the actual password protected private chat was hidden in the design of the text messaging area. They had often used it to send each other PDA on the clock with no one else the wiser. Looking back at Lizz and showing her the app. "You and Mike really should download this. The paid version is so worth it."

Lizz started looking up the app. "What's the app Name, and what is it?"

"Search for Private Game Master, Pro. It is a secure, private messaging app, that is disguised as a game messenger. Nick and I have used it since we got together. Me may, or may not, have used it to pass PDA on the clock."

"Huh. I'll check it out." Humming in the back seat. "Interesting. Pretty useful for undercover work too."

Judy nodded as she opened the secure section of the app. "Yep. Used it a few times for that too."

Message via private app.

J: Hey, you almost done?

Near immediate reply on normal text.

N: Yes. Just finished paperwork. We're waiting for the clock to tick.

J: Cool. Dinner plans have changed slightly.

N: Oh no. What happened?

J: Bill happened.

N: //confused fox emoji//

J: Just meet us at Greetha's.

N: //shocked fox emoji// Oh...

J: Like I said. Bill happened. We're on our way there.

N: Okay, but we're not going to be remotely dressed for that.

J: Neither are we, but it's Bill, so...

N: So... The rules don't apply. Does Lizz know?

J: She knows where we're going. Does she realize who Bill is?

Judy glanced behind her and saw the confused look on the tigers face.

J: No. No she does not, and I'm not telling her.

A new text came in, and Judy switched threads. Nick replying in the background.

M: JUDY!!! I just heard from Bill that you're going to be at Greetha's tonight! Why didn't you tell me?

J: Because I literally just found out. Why, are you in town?

M: Yes! OMG!!! We were in the studio recording a new single. I needed to text you anyway. I need you on this track.

J: Uhm... Can I say no?

M: Nope! I need both you and Nick. Not giving either of you a choice. Guess I know where I'm having dinner tonight. Will Nick be there?

J: Yes, along with a new couple that we recently met and are helping out.

M: NO! That's awesome! You're awesome! I can't wait to see you. We'll discuss getting you guys in the studio tonight then.

J: //Exhausted rabbit emoji// Really not gong to give us a choice?

M: Nope! you're perfect for it.

J: Fine. We'll discuss it. It'll be nice to see you anyway.

M: I need to tell Jarvis!

J: See you there.

M: YES!!! I'm so excited! Love you!

J: Love you too. You are such a nerd.

M: I learned from the best.

Judy put her head down and switched back to Nick.

N: Okay...

J: Maria just invited herself and Jarvis.

N: Oh gods. Are you going to tell Lizz?

J: No, and you are not telling Mike either.

N: Lips are sealed. I don't need Bogo or Ben hearing that.

J: Good. Love you, see you soon.

N: Love you more. I am in desperate need of some bunny. I have been severely deprived of my vitamin Bun.

J: That's so corny!

N: Only because you are vitamin Fox deprived.

J: Maybe. So don't make me wait long.

After a moment Judy realized that she needed to tell him something else.

J: Oh, one more thing.

J: Actually, a few things...

N: Why am I suddenly scared.

J: Joan now knows about BA, CG, and VV.

N: Oh...

J: Yeah. She is going to take you around tomorrow to do a formal insurance evaluation for everything.

N: Shit

J: Oh, it's worse. She knows about and wants to see the SW#1

N: Of course she does. So this is happening?

J: I think we can keep it contained to just this small group of friends. Though I think we can at least have some fun and reveal to Maria that you were VV.

N: //grinning fox emoji// Finally!

J: Such a kit. Also, Maria wants us for her new single and will be trying to talk us ingo it at dinner.

N: Oh, that'll be fun. Not taking no for an answer.

J: You know she isn't.

N: Figures. We going to give in?

J: Haven't Decided.

N: Okay.

J: Anyway. Something to toy with Mike with.

N: Do tell.

J: Elli's mate, Ed, is Mike's younger brother.

N: //Laughing Fox emoji x10//

N: No way!

J: Yep. Do with that what you will. Also, Lizz knows about our IA files from then.

N: But of course. Does she know what is in it?

J: No, not really. I've given the 10,000 foot view. Not so great news. Bogo does. She saw mine on his desk right after I was reinstated. Apparently he spent the entire meeting with a grin and chuckling every time he looked at the file on his desk.

N: That... Crap.

J: My thoughts exactly. See you at Dinner.

N: Love you.

J: //Kissing rabbit emoji//

Looking over her shoulder to Lizz, Judy's ears dropped. "Sorry Lizz, we're going to have a very busy dinner. Nick and Mike will meet us there."

Smiling back. 'No worries Judy. Not necessarily in your control, and we have decided to be out about it now, so it is to be expected. I've always wanted to go to Greetha's, but it is so exclusive. Who is Bill? Wait, Carry... Didn't you say that Bill was the name of your mate? Is that who Bill is?"

Carry nodded with a grin as Judy groaned. "Yes, Bill is my mate, and yes this is the same Bill. Come on Judy, I had to tell him what I was up to today. I wasn't expecting him to be done with work."

Judy sank into her seat as much as she could. "Lizz, don't think to hard on it... Carry, as soon as he knew you'd be spending the day with me, he pushed things around so this would happen, and you know it."

Carry laughed as she made a left turn. "I do know that."

Lizz looked to the front seat, shaking her head. "Hold up. A coyote, named Bill, who can just get reservations at one of the most exclusive restaurants in Zootopia, whenever he feels like it." Looking down at herself. "I'm not even remotely dressed for such a place."

Carry laughed. "Not to worry. Bill will have taken care of that. Besides, it is his standing table."

Lizz scratched her chin. "Coyote, rich, someone Judy knows well... and seems embarrassed by. Has a standing table at Greetha's."

Judy chuckled. "I wouldn't say embarrassed, just... This is what he does. You have no idea how hard I had to fight to prevent him from making our wedding the social event of the millennium. He still wants to do it."

"Yes he does, and all you need to do is say the word."

Judy looked up at Carry. "I've already explained. We cannot accept it. It's against the rules. Dinner like this is pushing the line. He knows that."

"He does, and he does it anyway because he loves you."

"No. He loves you. He enjoys torturing me." Judy crossed her arms with a huff, staring out the window.

Lizz suddenly gasps as she realizes who they're talking about. "No! Your Bill is William Ekarts‽"

Carry grinned even wider. "That's my Bill. Judy, what he wants to do for you, and what he can do are different things. He is still trying to convince the council to let him give a gift to you and Nick."

"First. It wasn't just Nick and I that solved that, or did the follow up. There are a lot of officers that helped us, evidence tech's, etc..."

"Yes, and yet, if it wasn't for you and Nick pushing the point, how many more would have been hurt, lost their freedom, even their lives? Not just my Bill and I, our cubs, but the Firfoxes, the Andreas, the Horns, and so many other. You have done so much, you deserve some recognition for it, both you and Nick."

Judy pulled her ears over her face. "I don't do it for that. Nick and I don't do it for that. We do it because it is the right thing to do. We didn't do the Night Howlers cases for the fame, and we didn't do those for it. None of those mammals deserved what happened to them and no one else was going to do anything. Even for Bill, because he was rich."

"Which is exactly the point. Also, we're here." Carry said, pulling the car into a parking spot.

Looking up, Lizz and Judy could see a young, well dressed coyote waving to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N >>> ** **Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard dot com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	8. 8

**Here is the 8th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Precinct One, a short time prior.

Nick stretched his back and looked back towards Mike's cubicle, his head back so the world looked upside-down. "Wow... Considering what we did today, two separate convenience store robberies, discharge of both tranq's and lethal's, which is going to have Carrot's tied up in knots with concern, and serving five desperate arrest warrants, the paperwork wasn't that bad. Those improved e-forms really help."

Mike nodded as he rolled back to look at Nick around his cube wall. "It does at that. We'd be here for several more hours at least with the old forms. I got to say, I'm glad you volunteered us for them. Sure, there is a bit extra right now, since we have to do the feedback, but even with that, it takes less time. Drop downs for the win!"

"Any word from Lizz on how things went today? I've gotten nothing from Carrot's."

"No, not since earlier when she said she was having a good time. Which by itself is amazing."

Nick nodded as he flipped around to actually face Mike. "I know they were supposed to be going to the mall with Carry, Joan, and Elli, so she should have been in good paws. Carry is mated to a coyote, both Joan and Elli are with wolves."

"Cool. I'm assuming they are not wolves themselves then? As long as she has a good time, that's what is important. Now we have 15 mintues to wait. Should we text the girls? See what they're up to?"

"Nope, and only one is even canine. Just a small group of girls in inter-species relationships, letting Lizz know that she isn't alone. Just like that card game you are coming to on Saturday."

"I don't remember agreeing to any such thing."

Nick grinned. "I don't seem to remember it being optional. Trust me, it'll be worth it. It's a few males, all in inter relationships, and at least one you actually know. We sit around, watch bad movies, play cards, and complain about our mates for a few hours. It'll do you good. As for the girls, we're supposed to meet them at Therus for dinner, so I expect if plans change they'll..." Seeing a game pop-up on his phone he recognized. "Hold up." Picking up his phone and reading the message, Nick opens his regular text app.

"Is that so? Who, you?"

"That'd be telling. You'll have to come to find out."

Message via private app.

J: Hey, you almost done?

Reply on normal text.

N: Yes. Just finished paperwork. We're waiting for the clock to tick.

J: Cool. Dinner plans have changed slightly.

N: Oh no. What happened?

J: Bill happened.

N: //confused fox emoji//

J: Just meet us at Greetha's.

N: //shocked fox emoji// Oh...

J: Like I said. Bill happened. We're on our way there.

N: Okay, but we're not going to be remotely dressed for that.

J: Neither are we, but it's Bill, so...

N: So... The rules don't apply. Does Lizz know?

J: She knows where we're going. Does she realize who Bill is?

Judy glanced behind her and saw the confused look on the tigers face.

J: No. No she does not, and I'm not telling her.

N: Okay...

"Fine. I'll go."

With no immediate response to his message, Nick looks up at Mike. "Good. I figure that Lizz and Judy can hang out while we do the same. Speaking of dinner plans, change of plans."

"How so? They already eat?"

"No. New venue. A friend of ours, Carry's mate, Bill, has arranged for dinner."

"Where?"

Nick grinned. "Now that would be telling, but you'll enjoy it. Eaten there a few times, always because of him or Maria."

"Maria?"

"Friend of Judy's from college."

"So obviously someone that is support of you two."

"She is very private about it, but she's in a Pred-Prey relationship with a tiger, so yeah."

"Oh wow!"

"They've been together since college, so it is no wonder Judy never really had an issue with it."

"But what about what happened between you two?"

Nick looked down. "Yeah. That was bad, and there was a lot of background things that lead to that. Lack of sleep. Stress. Lack of food for either of us for almost a day. Her old experiences with a fox when she was a kit. My experiences with cops and prey. What happened had a lot of pieces, some her, some me. Lots of reasons... excuses if you will. We have talked it out many times, and we both realized that we both at fault for what happened and how it went down. We got past it." His phone pinging with a new message. "First as friends, then as more. Honestly, I think we are better for it, because it forced us to be better at communicating with each other and being open and truthful, with no secrets."

Mike smiled with a nod. "That I believe. Lizz and I don't have secrets, but we could probably also be a bit more open. Now that we are open, I think we will be able to be."

"Communication is key, buddy. You might not think you don't have secrets, but omissions are possibly worse. So I cannot express to you how important it has been for Me and Judy, but you need to talk about all of it, no matter how embarrassing or bad you think it is. They make jokes about _love conquering all_ , but you know what? In my experience, with my background, it is the gods be damned truth, no matter how cliche it sounds."

Picking up his phone, nick checked the message.

J: Maria just invited herself and Jarvis.

N: Oh gods. Are you going to tell Lizz?

J: No, and you are not telling Mike either.

N: Lips are sealed. I don't need Bogo or Ben hearing that.

J: Good. Love you, see you soon.

N: Love you more. I am in desperate need of some bunny. I have been severely deprived of my vitamin Bun.

J: That's so corny!

N: Only because you are vitamin Fox deprived.

J: Maybe. So don't make me wait long.

Just as Nick was setting down his phone it pinged again.

J: Oh, one more thing.

J: Actually, a few things...

N: Why am I suddenly scared.

J: Joan now knows about BA, CG, and VV.

N: Oh...

J: Yeah. She is going to take you around tomorrow to do a formal insurance evaluation for everything.

N: Shit

J: Oh, it's worse. She knows about and wants to see the SW#1

N: Of course she does. So this is happening?

J: I think we can keep it contained to just this small group of friends. Though I think we can at least have some fun and reveal to Maria that you were VV.

N: //grinning fox emoji// Finally!

J: Such a kit. Also, Maria wants us for her new single and will be trying to talk us into it at dinner.

N: Oh, that'll be fun. Not taking no for an answer.

J: You know she isn't.

N: Figures. We going to give in?

J: Haven't Decided.

N: Okay.

J: Anyway. Something to toy with Mike with.

N: Do tell.

J: Elli's mate, Ed, is Mike's younger brother.

N: //Laughing Fox emoji x10//

N: No way!

J: Yep. Do with that what you will. Also, Lizz knows about our IA files from then.

N: But of course. Does she know what is in it?

J: No, not really. I've given the 10,000 foot view. Not so great news. Bogo does. She saw mine on his desk right after I was reinstated. Apparently he spent the entire meeting with a grin and chuckling every time he looked at the file on his desk.

N: That... Crap.

J: My thoughts exactly. See you at Dinner.

N: Love you.

J: //Kissing rabbit emoji//

Nick looked back up at Mike, who was looking at him in concern. "Huh..."

"Something up Nick?" Frowning for a moment in thought, Nick slowly transitioned into his trademark smirk and Mike leaned back slightly in concern. "Nick?"

"So... Mike. You didn't respond to the name Elli, which I quite suddenly find rather surprising. Any reason why?"

Mike shrunk a bit and glanced away from Nick. "Uh.. Should I know that name?"

"Hmm... I don't know Mike. You tell me?"

Turning a glare to Nick. "You know something, don't you."

"As I said, Lizz and Judy were meeting with some of our friends. Carry, a lynx who's with a coyote, Joan, a fox and distant cousin of mine who's with a wolf, and Elli, a water deer... Seems you would know the name of your sister-in-law."

Mike visibly shrank, his ears folding back and tail trying to tuck between his legs, prevented from doing so by his chair. "Oh..."

Chuckling, Nick got up and walked over to Mike, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Come on, it can't be that bad. Surely with one inter in the family already, it won't be as bad, or did Ed get shunned and ejected from the pack or something?"

Mike sighed and looked down. "Didn't get kicked out or anything, but it was a near thing. There were a lot of hurt feelings and bad blood spilled, literally and figuratively. It took a lot for Elli to be accepted, and for Ed to mend the bridges that were frayed by the whole thing. It included an actual challenge to Ed, which did not actually go over well with the pack as a whole, but it was from someone with a lot of connections. It put mom and dad's position in the pack in question for a while. Having a second son in an inter-species relationship could hurt the whole family."

"Well. Perhaps you and Lizz should meet with Elli and Ed first, before doing the whole parent reveal thing. Get some help and pointers from them. How to avoid some of the mistakes and pitfalls that made it so hard for them."

Mike looked down. "Yeah, I think I should do that. I... I'll text Ed now."

Nick nodded. "You do that. I'll go punch us out."

"Thanks Nick."

Nick gave Mike a two fingered, finger gun salute as he walked away. "No problem, buddy."

Nick walked away to clock them out, giving a light shake of his head.

 _Gods, I have changed so much._ _I'll tease Mike later, but it just felt right to be genuine and help._

_I blame the rabbit!_

_Nah. She might have been the catalyst, but this is all us._

_That still makes it her fault. Trusting us. Loving us. Forgiving us._

_Hey. That went both ways._

_So? You're a fox. Keep up this respectable act and you might give mammals a reason to think a fox can be more than just sly and untrustworthy._

_Would that be a bad thing? Besides, already got that done for much of the ZPD._

_Uhm..._

_Well, Mr. Cynic?_

_Ha! Cyn-Nick!_

_//groan// Come on. Be serious. Would it be?_

_I guess it wouldn't be. But why does it have to be us?_

A genuine grin spreading over Nick's face.

_Why not us? We get to be what we always wanted to be. Loyal. Trustworth. Honest. I get to testify in court and my word actually means something. They see an officer of the ZPD, not just a fox. All because a rabbit decided that she was going to overcome her speciesist upbringing, and dragged us along for the ride._

_You know full well it wasn't that simple._

_Again, does it matter? We're happy. Mom is proud of us. Like stupid, unable to supress the grin, proud of us, and she love Judy to death. We were able to help her get that shop and the business that keeps it afloat. And we have the unconditional love of a rabbit, despite knowing all our past misdeeds, that is now carrying out kits. For that matter, why am I having this argument with myself, again?_

_Because you still doubt you deserve it, no matter how many times she tells you otherwise. Because we were shot at, cussed, punched, threatened with claws and a knife almost as bug as us, and that was just today. We've also actually been shot, stabbed, clawed, bitten, had broken bones, and other things. So you're a bit stressed._

_Part of the job, and so has Judy. It's why we invested in the updated equipment._

_You're not going to listen to reason, are you?_

_Because you're not being reasonable._

_Fine. Stick with the rabbit then. At least talk to her about it tonight._

_That's the plan._

_//harumph// Good._

Pulling out his phone as Nick walks away, Mike starts the text app and pulls up his brothers number, then hesitates a moment. With a resigned sigh, he starts typing.

M: Hey wolf... Got a moment?

E: Whoa! What's up? Long time my wolf.

M: I need your help.

E: You... Need my help? Okay, this is going to be good. What did you do? Does this have to do with why we haven't seen you in literally months?

M: Yeah. The exact reason in fact.

E: Hmmm. This will be rich.

E: Hang on a second, Elli just sent me something.

M: Okay...

E: HOLY MOTHER!!! Lizz is pregnant! Wow! WOLF!! Why haven't you never told us she found a mate? Bro, what's up with that? Mom really likes her. Was it just a one night thing or something? I assume you've been helping her out and that's why you've been a ghost?"

M: Yeah. You could put it that way.

E: Mike. What's going on? You know you can talk to me.

Mike puts his face in his hands, Nick having just returned and looking on, trying to be supportive with a thumbs up and smile.

E: Mike?

M: They're mine.

E: What are yours?

E: Mike, what's going on? You've been a ghost for months, now Lizz is pregnant and you're texting me, of all wolves, for help?

M: Ed. Please... I've been so scared for so many years, especially after what happened to you and Elli.

E: //Confused wolf emoji// What does Elli and I have to do with ...

There was a long pause with the moving dots of typing from Ed, Mike watching them in anticipation of what he brother would say. His last message seeming to end with a realization.

E: You are not saying that... Oh... wow... You are saying that. Lizz's cubs. They're your's.

M: Yes. They're mine. We've been together for five years.

E: //shocked wolf emoji x2, Laughing wolf emoji//

M: We just came out to Bogo this morning. With Lizz due very soon, Nick and Judy are helping us, introducing us to their friends in the inter community, which apparently includes you and Elli.

E: //laughing wolf emoji x5//

E: Oh gods. That's priceless. The couple that Elli said Nick and Judy were going to be helping come out was you and Lizz? Never would have guessed that in a million years. I mean, Elli and me part of the inter community? You think! The inter community gave us so much support and encouragement during all that. There was even a list of small packs that would except us if the worst happened.

E: Okay. So you're freaking out about what mom will say, how the pack will react, etc... Is that right?

M: Considering what you and Elli went through, yeah.

M: You know Nick and Judy?

M: Of Course you do... So, can you help?

E: Okay. We need to have dinner. You, me, Elli, and Lizz. You give a date, maybe tomorrow or the following?

M: That would be great. Will be good to see you.

E: Same. Now I'm assuming that you're off shift at this point?

M: Yeah.

E: Then go see your tiger and text me when.

M: Thanks Ed.

E: It's what brothers are for.

Mike looked up at Nick. "Well. That went a lot better than it could have."

Nick grinned. "See. Nothing to worry about. We're punched out, so lets head to the restaurant."

"Okay. What about Lizz's car?"

Looking Mike up and down. "I'll be a tight fit for you, but it isn't too far. I'll give you a ride to Therus, and then you can follow me."

"Okay."

Mike logged off his computer and they headed towards the front.Mike looked down at Nick as they were walking past the front desk, both of them given Ben a wave. "So what is this place like?"

"Greetha's is a nice place. Very good food. Hard to get a reservation for, but well worth it."

Ben piped up. "Greetha's‽ It is only the most exclusive restaurant in Zootopia! Full tuxedo or three piece suit kind of place." Swooning with his paws at his cheeks. "It's a place, if you could get in, that you could bump into The Angel with Horns, or all kinds of other super rich mammals. They say that she eats there whenever she is in town, which she is! Working on some new album that is so hush-hush, even I can't get whisper of what it's going to be like." Ben then deflated. "Sadly, as cops, unless it's on a sting or something, you'll never get in."

Mike stopped and looked between Ben and Nick, seeing Nick face-paw. "Is that so? So what kind of mammal could get a table there, for multiple mammals, on a moments notice?"

Ben nodded in thought a moment. "Not many. Not even the mayor. Gazelle for sure. Maybe that William Ekarts billionaire. Hey, Nick, didn't you and Judy work on a case that he was involved in awhile back?"

Nick nodded, his mask on full as he panicked internally. "Yeah. Just one of many we've dealt with. No big deal." _Oh crap. How do I end this conversation. Think fox! Think!_

Ben frowned. "No, I seem to remember that it was a big deal. He was accused of some serious stuff and you guys found out..." Ben's eyes lit up with a smile. "That's right! That's the case that caught Herd and Metri, and a bunch of officers from other precincts, as members of that anti-inter-species hate group."

Mike looked down at Nick, then up at Ben. "Uhm... What? I guess I missed that."

Ben grinned. "Oh yeah, you were on leave for that shoulder injury. Nick and Judy took down like a dozen corrupt cops on that one. Even more that have gotten formal reprimands and stuff. A couple prosecutors too, I think. They've been working on reviewing all the old cases for almost a year. How many have you guys proven innocent now?"

Nick gave up on his mask and frowned with a sigh. "I've honestly lost count, and we've only just scratched the surface. When Judy gets back, we're going to try and convince Bogo to create a task-force. There are a bunch of mammals in prison now for crimes they committed after their lives were ruined by what those..." Gritting his teeth in anger, eyes closed tight, his lips pulling back in a snarl for a moment, and ears folding back. He snorted loudly and shook himself, then looked up. "...by what happened. Serving sentences much harsher than they should be, because of previous records that they shouldn't have had to begin with. Forced into a place that, because of what happened, they had no other options." Taking a deep breath. "Ben, as much as I'd love to talk about it, I really can't. Literally an active investigation and all. Plus, we have a dinner with our mates to get to. So do have a good night."

Ben beamed. "You to! Have a good night and say hi to the ladies for me."

Nick waved, dragging Mike along. "Will do."

Once outside Mike watched Nick as he let out a loud growl while they walked to Judy's car. Nick seemed to relax after that, but it still took Mike by surprise, he'd never seen the fox that visibly, openly angry. Not even when someone was being blatantly speciesist in his face. It left Mike wondering just how bad the cases in question were as he foled himself up into the backseat, taking up the entire back.

Shifting slightly as Nick got in and started the car, Mike let his head shift into the front seat. "So... That's why you guys don't get many current cases. Is that why we stopped by that shelter?"

Nick nodded with a sigh as he pulled out onto the street. "Yeah. I was looking for subject of the most recent case we closed. He's cleared of all charges, but not before he was released on probation. His record was completely expunged, and the city is offering him compensation, but I have to find him; hopefully before he survival drives him to do something that winds him back in jail... like so many others.

Last I we knew, he was homeless and bouncing from shelter to shelter. They won't let him stay for more than a few days because of his record, and the shelters don't update their records against the system nearly often enough. So I have been going in and forcing them to update and to let me know immediately if they come across him. As well as giving the director the riot act due to their failure to keep their records up to date. We are really praying that he'll show up to the meeting with his PO."

"Damn. That's messed up. Whoever they are though, they couldn't ask for anyone better than you and Judy to work on fixing things."

"Thanks. Means a lot. As far as the shelters are concerned, what he was convicted of, because of their failure to update their records, it makes sense. But he didn't do it. His actual crime, being a fox in love with a deer. He was convicted of, until we cleared him, killing said deer by messing with her cars breaks. He was framed for a tragic accident. He was in the damned car when it happened." Nick slammed his paw on the steering wheel before shaking himself. "Sorry. He stumbled away from the accident to try and get help, but passed out from his own injuries and the cold. It happened in Tundra Town. They had been on a date and were heading home. They didn't even do anything wrong. A pickup ran a light and t-boned them. His mate drowned... in Tundra Town. At least that was the coroner's cause of death."

Mike was silent for several blocks before sighing. "And they made it out as if he was trying to get away."

"Yep. Now you understand why the union turned on all the cops involved."

Mike frowned and watched out the window. "Yeah. If that were more common knowledge. I didn't really interact with them, the two that Ben mentioned, but they seemed like good cops."

"Which is why Judy and I try not to talk about it. Even with other cops, unless we have to. We're pretty good about keeping it clean, but after work, when we're not focused on the facts and such, it gets to you. We both have regular sessions with the shrink. Bogo's orders, so long as we are working on this whole thing."

"Yeah. I can see why."

They continued on in silence until they go to Therus, Mike considering what he had just learned, and wondering why Nick would tell him anything about it. He resolved to ask him later. When they got to Therus, he poured himself out of the backseat of Judy's car, and then driving Lizz's, followed Nick towards the restaurant just a few minutes away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****A/N >>> ** ** ****Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.** **

****If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard dot com and then select Scribblings Blog.** **


	9. 9

**Here is the 9th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Judy, Lizz, and Carry got out of the car, Lizz helping Judy down, as the coyote walked over quickly, pulling Carry into a hug and passionate kiss before turning to Judy and giving her a hug. "Judy! So good to see you again. How have you been? I hear you are helping a new couple that has been hiding their relationship for several years come out. Is that true?"

Judy nodded. "Hi Bill. Yes, it is true. Let me introduce one half of that that couple. Lizz Fangmeyer, Bill Ekarts. Bill, Lizz."

Bill puts out a paw, which Lizz gives a strong shake. "A pleasure. Fangmeyer? As in Fangmeyer shipping?"

Lizz nodded with a sigh. "Distant relatives, yes. Nothing to do with me. I work with Judy."

Grinning, Bill puts his arm around Carry. "AH! That's where I know you from. You were part of the raid that took down that anti-inter-species scum."

"I was. I was part of the squad that pulled you out specifically." Lizz looked down, ears folded back in embarrassment. "Now that I am learning more about what brought it about. I can only wish we as a department hadn't allowed ourselves to be blinded to what was happening. That I wasn't blind to what some of my fellow officers thought."

Bill waived the point off as he led them inside, directly past the maitre d' who just nodded at Bill, and into the restaurant and a waiting table set for ten. "Not to worry. Sometimes you need someone like Nick and Judy to force some changes of perception. Judy..." Pulling out a chair for Lizz and then Judy, helping Judy up into it hers. "I hear that Maria may be joining us."

Judy sighed, clearly embarrassed. "Yes, I may have heard something to that effect as well. I assume she is already here."

Bill smiled as he sat down. "Maybe... I don't get why you are so embarrassed by having friends."

A new, silky and well known voice joining in as a pair of arms wrap around Judy, horned head sliding in next to hers. "It's because she just wants to help mammals and make the world a better place. Isn't that right, Judy? She wants to fix the world, but doesn't like the notoriety that comes with it. There is also the part where she doesn't feel comfortable with our wealth. She loves us as friends, but feels like she's taking advantage of us and our wealth."

Judy nodded, her embarrassment showing in her ears as the inside turned a brighter pink and fell back behind her. "That's part of it. There is also the part where I'm an officer and... like with Fru Fru, because of who her dad is..."

Maria nodded, still holding the rabbit in a hug from behind. "I understand Judy. We're not trying to make you uncomfortable, but surely dinner can't been seen as an issue? You could always quit and join me on tour. You have the voice for it. I've heard you and Nick duet. You could give me a run for my fame."

Judy reached back with a paw to scratch the jaw of the gazelle and turned to give a kiss on the side of her muzzle. "Hi Maria. It's good to see you. I could, but I won't. I like my job. It's easier with you, because I knew you and we were friends long before I was an officer and you were rich and famous. Yet, I still have to be careful what I accept from you, since there has been a few times I have been put on security details and such. The ZPD takes conflict of interest very seriously. Bogo still doesn't understand why I refuse being assigned to your security detail when you're in town, if he did, he'd probably flip out." Releasing her grip, she indicated Lizz with a paw. "Maria, I'd like to introduce you to a friend and co-worker. Lizz Fangmeyer. I think you met at your last concert. She was on your direct security detail at your last concert. Lizz, this is my friend Maria."

Letting Judy go and sitting down next to her, arm around Judy's shoulders for a moment. "I'd like to think we were more than that." Giving Judy a wink then turning to Lizz. "Hello again Officer. It's a pleasure to meet you in a non-work setting."

Lizz blinked for a second trying to process what she was seeing. The table was round with ten seats. Maria sat next to Judy, with an empty chair next to her, then Lizz herself, one empty seat, Bill and Cary, then three more empties. "Uh... A pleasure to meet you again. Miss Gazelle."

Maria waved her hoof. "Oh please. That's my stage name. I'm Maria, and anyone that Judy considers a friend, I do as well. My mate is Jarvis, who should be joining us in a moment."

Judy looked around. "Where's Jarvis anyway? You're usually joined paw to hoof when not on-stage."

Maria giggled. "Getting us drinks. Though virgin for me for a while. We're seeing a new doctor. With you and Nick pulling it off, and now a Tiger and Wolf." Indicating Lizz. "You've motivated us to try for our own if we can. They're currently doing some genetic profiling to see if we are even compatible. Same number of chromosomes or something like that."

Judy smiled brightly. "That's awesome Maria, and don't pretend that you don't understand what the doctors were talking about. I happen to know what you have your degrees, plural, in. I really hope you succeed. You'll make a great mother. Even then, you should still adopt too."

"Thank you Judy, and we're talking about doing that too, but I'll never bee as good at it as you will be. You've already got experience by default, taking care of all those siblings. I'm just going to end up hiring an Au-pair to help."

Sighing, Judy nods. "Sure, but as my mom told me once. Your own kits will be a whole different thing. An Au-pair was really what I was, but you don't give yourself enough credit."

Maria frowned, hearing the sad tone in Judy's voice. "Still not talking, huh?"

"No. I've tried a few times. Still talk to a few of my siblings, and mom when dad isn't around, but I guess he just has to come around in his own time. At least I don't have any of my brothers showing up to try and _save_ me anymore. Still, we can't visit for the holidays, and I think that is what hurts the most. Nick has offered that we could stay at a hotel or something, even with Gideon, but it is just hard to know that he is as closed minded as he is."

"At least your not completely cut off. I remember you telling me about your brothers doing that. So terrible. I cannot imagine how frustrating and infuriating that was."

Lizz watched the interaction in disbelief, finally shaking herself. "Oh my gods. Judy! How do you know Gazelle?" Pausing a second as the name hit her. "Wait! Maria? As in?"

Judy pulled her ears over her face to hide her ever deepening blush, Maria answering for her. "I can answer that." Leaning over, mussing Judy's head fur and laying a kiss between the bunnies ears. "This crazy bunny and I were roommates in college, before my career took off."

Looking at Lizz from behind her hears Judy sighed. "Just don't tell Ben or Bogo. That's the last thing I need. Ben already suspects something after that autograph I got him for his birthday. If he knew I had a direct line to his idol, he'd never leave me alone."

Giggling, Maria shook her head. "Oh, isn't Ben that the chubby cheetah that you work with?"

Nodding Judy sighed. "Yes. He's also the leader of your fan-club."

Nick's voice slipped into the conversation as he slid in next to Judy and pulled her into a hug and a kiss to her cheek. "Yes, that's Ben. Hi Maria. Bill, Carry." Giving each a nod. "Lizz, Mike is parking your car and should be here any moment." Leaning down as Judy tipped her head back. Their kiss started as just a simple peck, but quickly deepened as their muzzles meshed and gentle moans emanated from both of them. Nick's paws stroking down Judy's ears as she reached up and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him to deepen the kiss.

Bill coughed, pulling Nick and Judy out of their moment, both of them to blushing with several breaths to calm themselves as he got up. "I'll get him. I'm sure the description of a wolf that smells of tiger and looks completely lost should suffice."

Grinning, Nick nods, rubbing the back of his neck with a hint of embarrassment. "Yeah, that should get it in one." Looking over to Lizz. "Hey Lizz. How was your day?"

Lizz was quiet for a few moments as she took the scene in, and smiled as she saw Bill leading Mike over to the table. "Judy bought me a few things, I bought me a few things. Stuff to wear after the cubs are born. Stuff to bring some excitement back into things. Apparently you've shredded the last few that Judy has bought."

Nick grinned. "Oh, did I now?" Looking down to Judy with a sly grin, arm still around her shoulder as he put a kiss between her ears to a blush and sigh from Judy. "Told you I was suffering from vitamin Bun deficiency." Nibbling on the base of her ear.

Judy blushed with a pleasured groand and pulled down her ears again out of Nick's reach as she swatted at him. "I might have mentioned that. We talked about a lot of things. I bought Lizz two of them."

Lizz laughed at Judy's embarrassment. "Oh, you were so confident in the store, but now you're all bashful?"

Releasing her ears, Judy looked up and frustration. "I don't know. It's just... Around Nick, I just..."

Mike looked between them. "What'd I miss?"

Nick pulled Judy close. "Just Judy admitting to buying some sheer, lacy, unmentionables and also buying Lizz a few. Some sexy things that never seem to stay on for very long."

"Or remain intact from what Judy says. You're quite the beast there Nick." Lizz said as she glanced to Mike and blushed, finding her water very fascinating all of a sudden.

Mike looked up at Lizz, noticing her flushed cheeks and folded ears. "Is that so? What else did you guys talk about?"

Lizz found herself embarrassed to the point that her cheeks felt like they were glowing and her ears might combust, unable to look Mike in the eye. "Uhm... We may have discussed mandatory cuddle time. Judy is the resident expert at that. Something about holding the record for longest cuddle-time." Drawing a pattern with a finger on the table.

Mike cocked his head to the side. "Mandatory what?"

Nick barked a laugh and kissed Judy on the top of the head. "Oh Fluff. Only you could call it that and have it become the term used by everyone we know. You know Mike. The time after tying the knot."

Realization dawning. "Oh..." His eyes going wide as he turned to look at Lizz again. "Wait, you guys discussed that? You bought sexy bedroom stuff? Next you're going to tell me you discussed our equipment."

Lizz looked ready to run as a large male tiger sat next to her with a smile for the group and put a quick kiss on Maria. "Hello everyone. Putting a paw out to Lizz and Mike. "I'm Jarvis. You must be the couple Nick and Judy are helping."

Mike shook the paw as did Lizz, before turning to Lizz again. "Well... Did you."

Lizz threw her hands up in the air, embarrassment and exasperation in her voice, a smile coming over her. "It was a girls day out! I've never had that, okay! It was great! I've heard about it, but I've never been on one." Her voice started to get softer as her blush deepened with each word, her smile sliding into more of a shy grin. "Francine and the others at the station have invited me, but I just never felt comfortable, because we don't really have anything in common other than being cops. Well, I didn't think we did anyway... It was so freeing to just hang out and talk without any expectations. We were talking about this and that, and... A lot of things..." Lizz dropped her face into her paws to cover the blush warming her face, her voice almost a whisper. "It might have come up."

Mike grinned with a laugh at her discomfort. "Well, I hope I measured up."

Judy jumped at the chance to turn the tables on Lizz. "Some measuring may have been involved, and a trip to a certain store."

Lizz glared at Judy, her ears going to the side. "We really going to go there?"

Judy grinned, despite her own blush. "You were the one that insisted on finding examples for an honest comparison."

"You expect me to believe that your fox is that big?"

Judy's grin shifted to a self-conscious and shy smile, as she responded quietly. "He's actually a little bit bigger."

Nick's eyes bulged with a tooth showing grin, flicking his gaze between Lizz and Judy, his muzzle snapping back and forth. "Wait... You went to a porn shop to compare sizes‽ My dear Carrots." Tearing up. "I'm so proud of my bunny." Hugging her and kissing the top of her head again, then marking her.

Judy batted him away. "Niiiick. Stop, you dork!"

Mike laughed hard, leaning against Lizz. "Oh Love. I am so glad yesterday happened."

Lizz looked down at Mike. "Mike?"

Mike grinned and pulled Lizz down for a kiss, their lips parted and tongues tasting each other for a moment. Both letting out a small moan as they broke the kiss. "Yes. I am happier than I have been in a long time, because I get to see you happy and be happy with you. We have to keep our professionalism on the job, but damn it! We are not going to be separated when you get back to work. We have friends that we can not only be open with, but who will actually understand the things we have gone through, the fear that we have lived with, and help us through it. I'm about to have dinner with you, at a place I have no chance of ever entering under normal circumstances. We're going to be official to more than just you and I in a few weeks after we tell our parents. I hazard to say that our friends here would say we are already." Seeing the nods of agreement just making him grin wider. "You're going to give birth to cubs, our cubs, soon, and we get to be parents together. What is there not to be happy about?" Pulling her back into another kiss. "I love you so much."

Lizz started to tear up. "Oh Mike. I feel the same. I really do. I love you more than I know how to express." Pulling him into a third and passionate kiss that drew a few uncomfortable looks from the others at the table, as they held each others muzzles. Lizz running her paws down Mike's muzzle to grip the thicker fur of his cheeks, her thumbs caressing the base of his ears. Mike's paws sliding up to grip the back of her head and puller deeper into the kiss.

Nick looked over to Maria. "Hey, were we that bad?"

Maria laughed and turned to Nick. "Oh Nikky. You two are so much worse than that. You give the rest of us something to strive for. Not just in the uncomfortably passionate kisses, though you excel at that, like just a minute ago. But just the stupid in love with each other, no excuses, no partial measures, screw what the world thinks, in love. You show us all what we should hope our own relationships should be even half of."

Judy and Nick both blushed, Judy giggling. "Maria... We're not that bad."

Jarvis spoke up, putting a paw on Maria's shoulder, his voice causing Mike and Lizz to break their kiss to glance over the others in embarrassment. "I'd like to think that we reach at least three quarters of the WildeHopps standard."

Maria grinned up at Jarvis. "Only because you are such a giant sweet plushy of a Tiger."

Bill laughed. "The WildeHopps standard? Oh, I like that." Turning to Carry. "Where do you think we rate my love?"

Carry grinned as Nick and Judy's embarrassment shifted to exasperation and the bunny gave a very un-bunny like growl. "Well, that all depends on how we scale the WildeHopps standard. To me there are several aspects to the standard, each having a different value."

"Interesting. Banter versus unconscious interaction versus pure sappiness?"

"More of an additive, but generally yes. The details of those aspects would be something we'd need to work out. Maria?"

Maria grinned as Judy's growl go louder. "To me. I think banter, unconscious interaction, and how easily you can get lost in each other and have the world around fade away, are at least some of the aspects."

Judy shook her head. "Oh, just stop! Sweet cheese and crackers! You do this every time we get together."

Nick nodded. "I'm with Carrots on this one. We love each other, you love your mates. This isn't a competition. Our relationships are all different, they came together differently, and holding any of them up against the others is unfair to both sides."

Lizz hugged Mike to her. "I'm weirded out by Wilde being the voice of reason here, without the snark, but I have to agree with him. While the WildeHopps standard is funny, it's not a real thing, and I wouldn't want it to be. Also, was that Judy?"

Maria laughed and reached past Jarvis to put a hoof on Lizz's paw. "Sorry Lizz. You're new to the group. It's a running joke amongst us as a group. We just enjoy giving Nick and Judy a bit of a ribbing, and yes, that was Judy. She's rather good at that. You'd never think a bunny could make that noise, right?"

"No. I had no idea she could do that." Laughing nervously, Lizz looked over the table at the smiling, warm faces, then her mate with his loving smile and eyes looking back at her. "Okay. I'm still a bit overwhelmed here. I'm sitting at a table in the premiere restaurant of Zootopia with my mate, openly. Two days ago, I would have rated that as an impossibility on at least a dozen different levels and for a dozen reasons. At the table with me are three, yes three, other inter-species mated couples that include the worlds most popular singer, her mate and backup dancer, as well as a billionaire and his mate. Along with that, are the lowly cops who are the entire reason my mate and I are here. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. The WildeHopps..."

Lizz was tearing up and held Mike tighter as she continued. "This seems like a dream. A wonderful dream. A dream I don't want to end, because if it does, it means... it means..." Starting to cry in earnest, Lizz turned towards Mike and buried her muzzle in his shoulder, her voice slightly muffled. "It means that I'll be back to being scared. Scared for what will happen with my cubs when they're born. Scared to show the world how much I love this duffus of a wolf." Mike just held Lizz as she cried. "It's just so crazy, and I want it to be real so badly."

Mike hugged Lizz as hard as he could. "I know love. I know. I'm scared it's a dream too, but I really do think it is all real." Maria reaching over with Jarvis, both putting a paw and hoof on her shoulder.

Judy got up and walked over, putting a paw on Lizz's, looking up at her from behind Mike. "Lizz. I know it is overwhelming. I can only imagine how hard it has been for you and Mike all these years. We're all here for you. Take your time. We're here for you. All of us. You're not alone anymore, and I know that is probably hard to accept after where you have been, but it's true."

Looking down at the bunny from Mike's shoulder, Lizz smiled through her tears. "Thank you..." Reaching her paw out to Judy's shoulder and giving her a light squeeze. "Thank you..." Turning to Mike and burying her face in his chest, crying it out. It took Lizz and Mike a few minutes to get under control. Mike pulled into tears as he comforted his mate, unable to do anything but just let her cry into him, while the others just looked on with warm, supportive smiles. It was clear to all the others at the table that the release of the stress they had both been under had just boiled over a bit.

With a hiccup, Lizz wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry everyone. It's just so much, so fast."

Bill waved his paw as if to dismiss it out of hand. "It is not a big deal. We all understand in our own way. We've all had our version of it, though your longer time hiding it surely adds some extra stress to it all, as I gather your families are unaware. We are all here for you though. If you're having a hard time, have a bad experience at a restaurant or just need to talk. Need someone to pick you up from somewhere that you got thrown out of. It's happened, and we are all just a phone call away. Just as I am sure both Judy and Nick have offered. Just give us a call, and even if all you need is an ear to bend, we'll be there for you."

Mike wiped a few tears of his own, taking his seat again, having stood to comfort Lizz, holding Lizz's paw tightly, their fingers intertwined. "Thank you."

Lizz signed and leaned back. "Okay. Funny thing is, it isn't even nearly over." Looking to Mike. Tomorrow we're meeting with my family for lunch at Therus." Stopping for a moment and frowning, she flicked his ear, hard.

Grabbing the offended ear, Mike looked up at her in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Where do I start? That your brother is in an inter-species relationship? That your mother inviting me over for dinner so many times is a high indication that she thinks we are mates and accepts that?"

"Oh. Okay... That makes sense then. Speaking of which, we're meeting with Ed and Elli tomorrow for dinner, at Therus." Flinching as both his ears were flicked faster than he could flinch. "OW! What was that for?"

Pulling him into a kiss, then holding his muzzle so they were nose to nose. "For whatever I should have done it for in the past and didn't, and am forgetting for the moment. We'll call those clearing the slate since I didn't know."

"You're way too good at that." Giving Lizz a lopsided grin, before kissing her again, Mike looked across the table to Nick. "You're lucky you're a fox. Judy, I assume Elli taught her that?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah, that might have come up. They're also going to be meeting some time next week to give Lizz a crash course in being mated to a Wolford wolf."

Nick and Judy shared a look as Bill and Maria in unison said "Uh oh, they're doing it again."

_J: How do you want to play it?_

_N: I say we just switch references, see how long it takes her to catch on._

_J: Interesting. I say we involved Mike and Lizz._

_N: How?_

_J: Simple. Lizz knows about us from our conversations at Mom's._

_N: You saw mom today? How's she doing?_

_J: Yes. She's good. Hooked Lizz up with some dresses. We're covering. You should call her._

_N: Cool, and I will, because you'll remind me. So, Lizz and Mike?_

_J: Nick, so help me..._

_N: You know you love me. Anyway. Lizz and Mike?_

_J: Right. Lizz may know, but she has been overwhelmed, so she hasn't really made the connection to Maria and the Maria I was referencing. She started to, but then things happened and derailed her._

_N: HA! I see. Then I know just how to start._

Judy looked over to Maria, not a second after she and Nick had shared their look. "Doing what again?"

Maria looked between the two, and the mischievous and predator smirks on their faces. Pointing at the pair with a hint of fear. "That whole, having a conversation with each other that the rest of us are not privy to."

Lizz laughed. "It is unnerving. No... It is down right freaky. I've never been this close when they do it. Amazingly effective in interrogations though. The two of them can make just about anyone crack. Finishing each others sentences, mentioning details that only one of them could have noticed, and not the one that mentions it."

Nick bowed slightly. "Why thank you Lizz. It is so nice to be recognized." Judy giving him a light swat to his shoulder as he turned to Mike. 'So, Mike, are you familiar with any of the vigilantes of Zootopia?"

A collection of appetizers and their drink orders were delivered, everyone focusing on that for a moment. Mike finally looking back over to Nick, his head falling to the side with creased brow as he swallowed a bite. "Vigilantes in Zootopia? That's absurd."

Grinning Nick continued and Maria looked worriedly between the rabbit and fox. "Well, they haven't been active for several years, but there were several at one point, before the laws got changed. My favorites were The Bunny Avenger and her cohort, the Crimson Gazelle." Kissing Judy behind one of her ears to a groan and swat.

"Nick... Stop."

"Nope. Not possible. You taste too good."

"Dumb fox."

"Perhaps, but I'm your dumb fox."

"Are you my dumb fox?" Grinning and giving him a quick kiss to the side of his muzzle. "Yes, Yes you are." Nick just grinning.

Maria visibly blanched as Lizz grinned at the antics. "That's right! With everything else, I forgot about that." Turning to Mike. "It's the reason Judy and Nick always have some cash on hand. They have a comics and collectibles collection that they sell bits from, every so often." Realization hitting her, hard, as her ears fell back. "Judy. You kept calling The Crimson Gazelle, Maria, and you keep calling Gazelle, Maria... who said she was your college roommate." Turning her head slightly to see the wide eyes on Maria's face and knowing smirk on her mate, Jarvis. "Judy. Didn't you say that your roommate was..." Nervous laughter escaping her. "Your roommate was Gazelle, who was The Crimson Gazelle‽"

Judy nodded with a brilliant smile. "That she was, and Jarvis has been her mate since then as well."

Maria gasped. "JUDY!"

Judy laughed. "What? It's not like you're even remotely embarrassed by it. If anything, you could leverage it to some extra lime-lite. I appreciate that you don't though, as that spotlight would quickly turn to me and by default, Nick. Besides, it has to be you or Jarvis that keeps posting the videos."

Maria frowned and looked at Jarvis who smiled back innocently. "Is that so." A wicked grin taking over her face.

Jarvis chuckled nervously with a grin, ears flicking. "Don't give me that, love. I did it under your direction."

Giving him a glare. "Oh. You're going to go there, stripes?"

His grin getting bigger. "Yes, and you love every second of it."

Reaching up and pulling him down to her, Maria's scowl gave way to a grin of her own. "Yes. Yes I do." Planting a kiss on him that had his tail standing strait out rigid behind him.

Judy laughed. "I knew it! Still, I think my favorite has to be The Vengeful Vulpine."

Mike shook his head. "Hold up! Who are we talking about here? Actual vigilantes? In Zootopia?" His tone clearly disbelieving. "And, aren't you Gazelle?"

Lizz chuckled, pulling up the EweTube channel, starting with the prom fight Judy had. "Oh yeah. Turns out our mild mannered, by the book, bunny cop has a few skeletons in her closet."

Maria laughed nervously. "I am, though that is my stage name. You can call me Maria, please, and I was Judy's roommate in college, before my singing career took off."

Judy laughed. "Yeah, they're for Halloween."

Lizz laughed and Mike flinched at the video, then his eyes popped out as the next one played showing a costumed bunny and gazelle taking down an armed robber. He looked up at Judy then over to Maria in shock. "HOLY SHIT!"

Grinning, Lizz put her phone down on the table. "Oh yes. Seems they caused quite the ruckus in college and a change in the laws. How many arrests did you say you had, Judy?"

"One hundred thirty. Maria has more because she did some solo work."

Maria laughed. "I wouldn't call it solo." Leaning into Jarvis. "I had my Stripped Fury with me. So he's got a few too."

Judy laughed. "Too bad you didn't get some stuff commissioned with him too, or you could have added that to the cross over stuff with The Vengeful Vulpine."

Maria sighed. "Yeah, but it was right at the end, so it was too late for that. Would have been cool though." Looking over to Judy, Maria smiled. "You know, Judy... We still the rights to The Bunny Avenger, Crimson Gazelle, and Stripped Fury. It's just too bad the Vengeful Vulpine got shut down so soon. I've thought about kicking things off again, thanks to your careful sales plans, there's real interest, and it would actually increase the value of the old stuff. Thing is, I have no way to contact whoever he was."

Judy looked up at Nick as she leaned against him, reaching up and scratching his neck. "What do you think, Nick. Would the Vengeful Vulpine be interested in that? It would be a nice, safe, low-key income stream for us, and with the kits coming soon, we could use that."

Maria cocked her head as Nick slipped on a smug grin. Shifting in his chair, Nick let a sub-vocal growl modulate his speech, completely changing the tone and adding a deep vibration to it. "I think I could see my way to green-lighting such a project, if I got enough say in it."

Maria's eyes went wide and she shook her head in disbelief. "No..." She whispered. Her mouth working as she tried to find her voice. "Nick... Nick was The Vengeful Vulpine‽" She sat up ram rod straight as the realization washed over her. A myriad of emotions passing over her face. The knowing grins on her friends faces confirming it. After a few moments of blank faced shock, Maria fell into a belly laugh that had her leaning against Jarvis and holding onto him to keep from falling out of her chair. "Of all the... hahaha... Judy... Of course... Only Judy... that fox... hahaha" Pounding on the table as she tried to control herself

Judy and Nick look at each other again.

_N: Well, that's about the reaction I expected._

_J: Yep. Mike still seems at a loss._

_N: Well, it isn't a well known thing. Not like the police, or the politicians, wanted to make a big thing about it, and we both understand why now._

_J: True._

_N: So, we really okay with a reboot?_

_J: I am, if you are. It would be good for our bottom line once it gets off the ground._

_N: Yeah, as long as we have enough input._

_J: Agreed. I'm sure Maria already has some artists in mind._

_N: As do I._

_J: Totally. If it's going to happen, it should give a few up and coming artists a chance._

_N: Agreed. Even some alternatives by different artists on special event issues._

_J: Nerd. But yes._

_N: Yes, but I'm your nerd._

_J: Are you my nerd? Yes. Yes you are._

Both turning their grins towards Maria and Jarvis as she slowly recovered. "Oh gods... After all that, and you go and marry him. How long have you known it was him?"

"Since we moved in together. Joan was just a little bit floored. Especially when she found out about my SW#1."

Still chuckling, Maris wiped away tears. "I'll just bet she was. Wait, you told her about that?"

Judy nodded. "She's dragging Nick around tomorrow to do an insurance evaluation for us."

Maria sobering suddenly. "Wait. You said you would be okay with doing a reboot! Are you serious?"

Judy and Nick nodded and spoke in unison. "Yes."

Maria grinned and was absolutely glowing with Joy. "Oh my gods! YES!! Don't worry, I know you will both want heavy input on things, but it's so perfect! Oh, I can see it now. This is going to be AWESOME! We'll get Joan to help with some new artists. I think I might just start my own imprint for it."

Judy shared another glance with Nick and laughed. "Sure Maria. Just keep us in the loop, and we might even give in to your request to sing on that Track."

Eyes going wide again, though her voice was low in shock, Maria looked over hopefully to Nick and Judy. "Really? You'd do that? Please don't tease me."

Nick nodded. "Under pseudonyms, but yes, under the right conditions."

Maria shook her head. "Nope, got to be as you. You'll understand when we discuss it at the studio in detail. It's a compilation album for charity, so it's got lots of non and semi-celebreties on it. I'm just the organizer and backup singer. Using my fame to push it and maximize the intake for the charity."

Judy sighed and leaned into Nick. "So you're finally doing that one."

Maria nodded. "Yep. And you two as a duet are the perfect single."

"Fine. We'll talk about it further, but right now, I'm getting hungry. Bill, where is the main course?"

Bill waived over a waiter to inquire and shortly there after the appetizer plates were replaced by the first of seven courses of food. Lizz was amazed by the flavors and found herself taking pictures of each dish. It was just too beautiful in the way it sat on the plate like art. She wondered if she'd ever eat in a place this this again, and decided that photo's to prove it were worth it.

Chewing a small wrapped something she couldn't pronounce, the flavor of which was pure heaven to Lizz, she took a drink of her water and turned to Maria. "I am now kinda wishing you had been with us today, Maria. Though I'll never be able to tell Ben or Bogo about this dinner. I think they would both spontaneously combust in jealousy. Tell me. How did you end up bagging this sexy beast of a tiger next to you?"

Maria smiled and looked up at him lovingly. "I am still not sure." Butting her head against his shoulder. "I really don't know."

Judy looked over at the two. "He was her partner in their dance class. Classes that she dragged me to, against my will I might add. It was so painful watching the two of them, dancing around each other literally and figuratively. Though, having since gone through it myself, I can at least sympathize a bit more. I told Jarvis I wanted to have lunch to discuss something. I then arranged for lunch with Maria. Led her up to the table and left the two of them to their own devices. I may have said something to the effect that, _you two need to talk_ , before I walked away."

Lizz laughed. "Now that sounds familiar."

Judy gave a bashful smile. "May have had gotten some inspiration from it."

Maria looked back over to Lizz. "I could ask you the same question. How did you bag such a hunk of a wolf?"

Mike blushed in his ears as Lizz snickered. "We were... are partners in the ZPD." Giving Mike's paw a squeeze and a peck on the side of his muzzle as he grinned. "Feelings started to grow, that neither of us wanted to recognize. I think most, or all of us here can understand that. Different species, they couldn't share such feelings, best to ignore them. Just keep going, be happy with the status quo. Better than the pain that expressing those feelings only to be shot down." Everyone else around the table nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "That was until one day he was sick, and I found myself calling in at a half day and showing up at his doorstep with worry I didn't fully understand until that moment I looked up at his apartment window and saw him. I then nursed him back to health."

"In her apartment."

"Well, yours was a bit small, and you didn't have a proper kitchen."

"Always worked for me."

Lizz looked to Nick and pointed to Mike. "See! What did I tell you! As bad as her." Pointing at Judy. "Nothing but a small fridge and microwave It was one room with a bed that served double duty as his couch, and a small table/desk."

Nick shook his head. "I know, right?"

Both Judy and Mike glared at their mates as Lizz continued. "By the time we got back on shift when he was better, to say it was awkward would be understating it. I took the days off to look after him, cared for him, any idiot, even this one knew something was up. I knew I was in love with him and knew it couldn't just sit and fester. That would have led to something truly embarrassing. So I asked him to drinks after work. He accepted without question. It was just like we had done so many times before, the tension not withstanding. After our fifth beer, I confessed, with all the usual, cliche, quibbling about him not feeling the same."

Laughter from around the table ensued. Maria nodded. "Oh, that seems pretty common."

"So I gather." Lizz took a deep breath and let it out. "He stood up, no other reaction, completely blank face, and said we needed to go home."

Mike smiled. "Yeah, and you missed the, _**we**_ , part of that statement."

Lizz smiled, moved as if to flick his ear, but rubbed it instead, causing him to flinch and then sigh in pleasure. "Yeah, I did. He emphasized the, _**w**_ _ **e,**_ and then dragged me to his place. Once the door closed, he was all grins and wagging tail. Told me how he had been in love with me since the first day we were assigned partners and was afraid to tell me."

Bill laughed and slapped the table. "My gods, that is, I think, everyone here's story, with their own details."

"That's what Judy told me."

Maria smiled at Lizz. "It is. Some variation on that same theme for all of us."

Bill turned to Judy and Nick. "Oh, Judy. I got a message from Council mammal Burns this morning."

Judy groaned and rolled her eyes, turning to bang her head on Nick's chest. "Oh gods."

Chuckling as he watched Judy bang her head against Nick's chest a few times, Nick stroking her ears gently. "Yeah. It is great. The council is reviewing several of my proposals, and it looks like they'll be putting one of them on the calendar next month."

Nick held Judy close and looked at Bill with a pained expression. "Which proposal, Bill?"

Grinning triumphantly, Bill clapped his paws. "They're going to debate the registered gift proposal. The one where they will get to tax any gift over a certain amount, but no gifts allowed over a given amount or value. Meaning, if someone were make you dinner, you could accept it, buy you a car even, and you could accept it. Though you'd have to pay taxes on the gift, register it, and the giver would have to as well."

Judy laughed. "That'll never make it past ethics review."

Bill nodded. "Nope. That's why they're doing that one first, so it can be tossed and then followed up with a modification of the existing rules to allow more leniency in the post case interactions. Recognizing that in high profile, high stress cases, both the officers and the subjects can end up as friends. Thus allowing an appreciative mammal to buy you lunch without you having to worry about IA or the ethics board breathing down your neck. There would be some restrictions, such as not buying you a car, a house, things like that. Things that would be obviously ethically problematic. No cash gives over a small cap, a few hundred bucks, things like that. Unless it were say, a wedding present. Even then, there would be restrictions, and a car or house would likely exceed those. They still have to work out the details on it."

Judy looked up. "Okay. That doesn't sound so bad." Giving Bill a glare. "Though I know you'll still push the line."

Bill put a paw to his chest and puffed it out, putting on a faux haughty accent. "As a billionaire, I see pushing those lines as part of the job description."

Shaking her head with a resigned smile, Judy shrugged. "Of course you do."

As the third course of the meal was laid out, they all took notice that the two empty chairs had plates laid before them as well. Lizz looked at those then to Judy. "Judy, we expecting anyone else?" Indicating the place settings.

Looking over past Nick, seeing the plates set at the empty chairs, Judy looked up to Bill. "Bill? They would only set another place if you told them too."

Pulling his phone out, Bill grinned. "Oh, not to worry, our additional friends are just running a tad late. Seems they just pulled in actually."

Judy laughed, looking at Nick. "Gotta be Erik and Jeff."

Nodding in agreement. "It would make sense. Lizz and Mike could use knowing that they have more than just us as support at work. I was going to bring it up on our next shift, but given Bill..."

Judy nodded. "Yeah. Bill..."

Lizz was getting ready to ask a question about Nick's statement when a lion she recognized with a shock walked into the restaurant, and with his arm around a leopard she also knew. Both dressed in what was clearly very expensive, three piece suits.

Erik Delgato, walked up and took one of the open seats. Joined by a leopard officer from the tech division. Erik gave everyone a warm smile. "Hi guys. Sorry we're late, Bill didn't give us a lot of warning. Though, giving the level of clothing..." Looking down at himself in a three piece suit. "He could have mentioned that he was going to ignore the dress-code."

Bill laughed. "Why? You know you enjoy rocking that suit."

The leopard smiled up at Erik. "He does look good in in, and it let me wear mine. Unlike him, I don't have as many opportunities."

Erik gave the leopard a peck on the side of his muzzle. "You can wear it whenever you want."

Lizz looked over at the lion and leopard that had joined the table, not believing what she was seeing. "Delgato? Jones? What are..." Shaking her head and waving her paws in front of her to wave off the question she had started to ask. "Okay. You know what... Never mind. Didn't know. I'm just going to leave it at that. After the vigilante revelations, and everything else, I'm not even going to try and question it."

Leaning over, Erik gave Bill a hug, to the further surprised looks of Mike and Lizz. "Bill said he had some new friends he wanted Jeff and I to meet when he called. I'm assuming that was you and Mike, and please, call me Erik, and this is Jeff, my mate."

Judy piped up. "But of course he did. Hi Erik, Jeff, nice to see you both." Nick nodding in kind.

Erik gave Nick and Judy, followed by Maria and Jarvis a nod. "Good seeing you as well. Maria, good to see you and Jarvis."

Lizz shrugged. "Okay, sure, but how do you know Bill? I seem to remember that you were specifically excluded from the case that involved him, despite loud demands to be allowed to be a part of it, under the threat of suspension. You weren't even allowed on the raid."

"I had the slight issue of a significant conflict of interest."

"And that was what? It can't be the whole inter-species thing, as Nick and Judy were and still are involved. Financial ties that would make you unable to be impartial?"

Bill laughed, reaching back and pinching one of Erik's ears to an irritated growl from the lion and a laugh from Jeff. "Nothing so serious, Erik is just my adopted brother."

Erik flicked his offended ear and shook his head to shake Bill off. "Yeah, this silly Yote taught me everything I know about stock trading, and is why Jeff and I are well off." Giving Bill a side hug and ruffling his ears. "We're not Bill and Carry rich, or Maria and Jarvis rich, but we are well enough off."

"Not for lacking of trying on my part."

"Yeah, but I can't be a cop anymore if my net-worth goes too high, and I like being a cop. That said, it does make me essentially un-bribable."

Lizz laughed. "Okay, I actually buy that. So, your mate is the ZPDs head tech-nerd. Explains a lot, actually. Considering that Mike and I just came out to Bogo this morning, and I've learned that Zootopia had actual, honest to goodness vigilantes at one point a few years go. You being with Jeff, or the adopted brother of one of the richest mammals on the planet, is probably the least shocking things I have learned today."

Erik paused and cocked his head. "Okay, slow down a second. Lizz... you and Mike?" Looking over to Nick and Judy. "Lizz and Mike are the couple you talked about at last weeks meetup?"

Nick smiles. "Surprise!"

Erik laughed. "Okay. Did not see that coming, and what was this about vigilantes?"

Mike grinned with a chuckle. "Yes. Lizz and I are together." Putting his paw on her shoulder. "The cubs are mine, just as Judy's are Nick's."

Erik blinked several times, his jaw working a moment before putting up his paw and closing his eyes a moment with a deep breath. "Mike. Hang on. You and Lizz? Since when?" Looking to Nick and Judy. "And you two, too? How have I not known this? I thought you were just supporters, allies, given the cases they have worked on."

Judy laughed. "Because we moved in together, so of course we smell like each other, and have been very careful with the PDA. Never denied, just ignored or dodged questions about how I ended up, knocked up, or more to the point, by whom. Everyone just assumed I'd found some buck, maybe as a one night stand, it was just assumed that I had a buck and Nick a vixen, because we never mentioned the species when pressed on our mates, just es-tolling their virtues as mammals."

Erik laughed. "So you just let people fill in what they wanted." Turning to Lizz and Mike. "Okay, I get how I missed WildeHopps, but how did I miss you guys? I have partnered with both of you."

"We managed to be utterly professional, to the point that most people bet against us being together. We were partnered for two years before it came up. We were extremely careful when it came to scent, using scent masking tricks that Mike knew as a wolf. Some of the other wolves suspected something, but we took advantage of the fact that they consider it very rude to bring such things up. It all came to a head that day Mike was sick and then I bailed on you half way through our shift. I ended up at his house, and then took several days off to take care of him. I guess we kinda used the WildeHopps method, as everyone assumed that I just had the same bug that he did, and it just took a bit longer to hit me."

Shaking his head with a grin, Erik looked at Jeff. "What about you? Did you know?"

Jeff's head was on a swivel. "So Fangmeyer and Wolford are a couple, as are Wilde and Hopps? Yeah, I had no clue. I bet in their favor, in both cases though. I guess I'll have to check with Ben tomorrow to see if I won anything. He still doesn't believe me when I tell him I've had dinner with Gazelle."

Judy laughed. "Just don't tell him that she was my college roommate. He finds that out and I think he'll explode."

Nick shook his head. "I don't think that would do it, although the squeal would be epic. You know what would? Finding out that he is right about who The Crimson Gazelle was, along with the Stripped Fury. Ben is not just the leader of the Gazelle fan-club, which I still don't know how he finds the time for. He is also the leader of the _Gazelle was The Crimson Gazelle_ , movement online. I don't think he has made the connection to our favorite police bunny. If he knew he was right... That, I think, would result in an exploded cheetah."

Lizz laughed. "If he is that into it, that just might. I'm still trying to figure out how I didn't know about the vigilantes of Zootopia. Where there others?"

Erik chuckles and then frowns seeing the serious faces of Lizz and the others. "Wait... You're serious! There were vigilantes in Zootopia? And Maria was one of them?"

Maria nodded. " You're sitting at the table with three former vigilantes, as a matter of fact."

Erik choked. "Say what now‽"

Maria sighed, glancing at Nick and Judy. "There were about fifty at one point, between Zootopia and the surrounding area. None had the success of The Vengeful Vulpine, or The Bunny Avenger and Crimson Gazelle, pair. A handful of arrests to their collective names, and at least four that bit off so much more than they could chew, they ended up costumed corpses. Vengeful Vulpine was well on his way to making a name for himself when the laws got passed and he was put out of business. BA and CG were not the first, but they were by far the most prolific. Having video of their activities also helped with their fame, even if it is mostly underground."

Erik was clearly blown away as Jeff shook his head. "Maria, you speak as if you knew these people." Pulling out his phone and quickly finding several EweTube pages that showed the videos of Judy, as well as BA, CG, and even two that claimed to be the Vengeful Vulpine.

Erik and Jeff watched multiple video's as two meal courses passed the table. Conversation light and more about the weather than anything significant. Maria still planning on another tour, though no date was yet set. Judy's due date being set the same as Lizz, to both of their surprise.

As the next and final course was being placed, Jeff looked across the others at the table. "Yeah. I'm with the Judy Hopps was The Bunny Avenger Camp. Don't know how you managed to change your voice, but everything else matches."

Judy looked up from her soup course. "Oh, that's a secret I'm not revealing."

Erik looked over in shock. "Wait... You're admitting it‽ You were actually this Bunny Avenger character? Next you'll tell me that Nick was that Vengeful Vulpine mammal and Gazelle was The Crimson Gazelle." He put as much sarcasm as he could into what he said, then took a long, loud gulp at the deadpan smiles that were returned to him. "Oh shit. The world has officially mad."

Judy sighed. "Look, Erik. We would all appreciate it if you kept that to yourself. Yes, we were those people, and regardless of the purity, or lack there of, of our intentions, that is the past."

Nick mocked an act of severe injury. "Fluff, how could you? My intentions were one hundred percent pure... self interest to pad my wallet."

Judy couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, exactly that." Elbowing him gently.

"Oh, yeah. That's not something anyone is going to take me serious on." Shaking his head, Erik looked over the others. "Well, maybe Ben, but I like my hearing intact. So... Other than these revelations, what have you all been up to? We really need to hang out more often."

Nick laughed. "Well, if you'd show up to poker night."

Erik rolled his eyes. "It's at my place this time, and I do show." Facing Mike and Lizz. "Mike, you coming this weekend?"

Mike shrugged. "I don't seem to be being given a choice in the matter. I guess Lizz and Judy are going to have a girls night, while we do a guys thing."

Dinner continued apace, with no new earth shattering revelations. Mike would be joining poker night as Lizz jumped at the chance to hang out with Judy. Nick and Judy would head to their place, where Mike would drive him and Nick to the game while Lizz and Judy did their thing.

With a little haggling between them, given the multiple meetings, and Nick grumbling about having to get up early and how his cousin couldn't be a real fox as she was an early riser, plans for the following day were made. Nick would meet Joan right as the first bank opened and should be done with the tour by mid-day, where he would then join Lizz, Mike, and Judy at Therus for lunch and the meeting with Lizz's family as support. Mike would be helping Nick with the tour, picking Joan and Nick up from the first bank, while Lizz and Judy met up for a late breakfast.

Later that evening, the couples separated with the mutual agreement that the needed to do it again soon. Both Nick and Mike driving their respective cars as their mates were quite exhausted after the long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N >>> ** **Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard dot com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	10. 10

**Here is the 10th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**WARNING: I expect you'll find some cavity inducing fluffiness here, and some suggestive content as well, though nothing outright graphic. You have been warned. ;)**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling into their designated spot in the apartment complex, Nick looked over and smiled at his mate who had been especially quiet on the ride. Judy had fallen asleep and had a gentle twitch going on her nose. Getting out of the car quietly, and gently closing his door, Nick moved around, pulled her bags from the back seat, and then carefully opened the passenger door.

He carefully extracted the rabbit, cradling her in his arms as he closed the door with a foot and locked it. She sniffed a few times in her sleep, murmured something about _her fox_ , and snuggled down into his arms and against his chest.

Their car wasn't new, even if the could afford one if they wanted, but it was new-er, low millage, used Wolf-size Spring Buck sedan; just a year old with lots of the bells and whistles. That included the key-less entry system they had opted for. It was more expensive than the other car they had been looking at, but was worth it, especially in moments like this. No fumbling for his keys to lock the car as he carried her towards their home.

Entering the building, Nick opted for the elevator. The four flights of stairs weren't an issue for him, even carrying his mate, but the jostling she would get as he climbed them was sure to wake her. He gave a nod and smile to Mrs. Williams as she exited the elevator. She was an older badger and gave them a warm smile seeing how Judy was snuggled against him asleep. It was always a good feeling to know that there were mammals that weren't judgmental, and most of the residents of their building were even supportive. Mrs. Williams had even given them some booties and gloves for the kit once they were born.

Once at their apartment on the fourth floor, he had to shift her and was able to get the door open before she started to wake. Looking down at her sleepy eyes. "Hey Fluff. Good nap?"

Blinking back at him confused. "Nick?" Looking around and seeing where they were, her brain catching up. "Oh! I fell asleep in the car, didn't I."

Nick nodded, carrying her towards their bedroom. "You did."

Sighing into his shoulder. "Okay. Put me down."

Stopping in the hallway, halfway to their bedroom. "You sure Fluff?"

Giving a resigned sigh. "Yes. There are a few things I need to do before bed, and one of them is having an uncomfortable conversation with you."

Nick's ears flicked back, but only for a moment. "Okay. I'm here for you Judy."

Giving him a smile and kiss as he set her on her feet, keeping her paws on his chest. "I know you are. Let me get ready for bed, and then we'll talk, and don't worry. It's nothing you did. This one is all on me." Patting his chest before turning and heading for the bathroom.

"Okay Carrots. I'm going to make sure things are all closed up. You want anything?"

Stopping at the entrance to the bathroom, she looked back with a smile. "Just the usual water. Thank you Nick." Closing the door, not to keep Nick out, but keep the steam of the shower in, she removed her clothes, dropping them into the hamper, and started up the shower.

Judy looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments as the water warmed. She looked at her face, tired from a long day, yet still lean, same with her arms, legs and chest. She worked hard, despite her pregnancy, to stay in shape, with the doctors blessing, so long as she didn't strain herself. She was considered high-risk because of who the father way, or more to the point, what he was in relation to what she was. That was why they had so many doctors appointments, and why she was careful. The doctor had been very clear that he'd put her on bed-rest if she pushed it.

Looking at and stroking her belly, she felt at leas one of the kits shift slightly and smiled. "Hey there little ones. Your mom and dad are really looking forward to meeting you soon, along with both your grandma's, well one of them anyway, and lots of aunts and uncles. We're doing our best to make the world a better place for you, and sometimes that means we have to do a little work on ourselves. Like your mama has to do tomorrow." The shower now steaming, she adjusted the temperature and stepped in, letting the warm water flow over her and sink into her fur.

_Yeah, a shower should calm the nerves._

_So... You really doing it then? Telling Nick?_

_Yes. It's part of makes us work._

_It is. Still scared though?_

_Yeah. Afraid he'll be disappointed._

_Fair enough. I think he will be understanding though. He's told you what it's like in the guys locker room._

_I sure hope so. New voice to argue with?_

_Yeah, but nah. We'll argue later. You've made the decision and you're comfortable with it, fear or not, so there is nothing to argue about._

_Huh... That makes sense._

_You do realize that you're just arguing with yourself to work things out, right?_

_Yeah, I know that. Still, the last voice was so... Ugh..._

_Yeah, well, that's a part of you too, one you're choosing to reject, so that's good, no?_

_It is. //sigh// It is and it feels good too._

_Good, now stop sulking, wash up, and go talk to your fox._

********

Nick watched her go and heard the shower start. Shaking his head with a smile, he placed the bags from her shopping on the table, made sure the door was locked and the lights in the rest of the apartment were off; the bedroom light on for her to see. He didn't need the lights, but living with her, he'd learned to use them.

As he filled their cups with ice and water for the night, he wondered what it could be that she wanted to talk to him about. Something was clearly bothering her, not a lot, but he knew his bunny well enough to know when something was on her mind. He also knew that whatever it was that was bothering his bunny, despite the long day, if she was taking a shower, she was trying to get her thoughts about whatever it was in order. He was sure it wasn't anything too serious, but she was clearly bothered by it, so he was going to be there for her.

Setting the water on her night-stand, he moved around to his side putting his down, then sat on the bed. He thought about them, a rabbit and a fox, hopelessly in love. Chuckling as he stood back up and removed his clothes, dropping them into the bedroom hamper. He remembered the reaction of the doctor when they had their first visit after discovering she was pregnant. The older Ocelot was a specialist in inter-species mating and reproduction, but admitted that they were the most unusual couple he'd come across.

Sitting in his reading chair in the corner, a place he spent many late nights watching his wife sleep as his nocturnal nature kept him from resting, especially on nights where he didn't have to get up for work the next morning.

They had both needed blood drawn, they brought in a rabbit and a fox specialist to consult. All their appointments were free, so long as they let the doctors write a paper about them. They had agreed, so long as their names were kept out of it. If anything, Nick had mixed feelings about it, but in the end, it meant that Judy and their kits would have the best care possible. It helped that the doctors were all nothing but supportive of them and their relationship, and despite wanting to study them and the kits, showed that they actually cared about them too.

Turning his thoughts to Judy, Nick smiled wider as he listed to her humming something in the shower, probably one of Maria's newest songs. He understood why Judy was such a fan, as she had been there when Maria got her first chance. What had shocked him however, given that he wasn't a big fan of Maria's music as Gazelle, not that it was bad, just not his thing, was the revelation that she was also the lead singer for NightHowler, one of his favorite metal bands. He doubted that any Gazelle fan, other than Judy, knew this fact.

Again he wondered what it was that was bothering her, not that it matted. It was something he'd promised himself, after everything they had been through, they had no more secrets between them, excepting gifts. She knew all the things he'd done, everything he'd been through, and still loved him without reservation. After it all, baring it all with absolute terror in his heart that she would reject him with the unvarnished truth laid bare, she still chose him, and his heart swelled with love for her. Nick was pretty sure, glancing at the bathroom door again, that there was literally nothing she could do that he wouldn't back her on. Nothing she could ask of him that he would be able to find it in himself to refuse.

A few minutes later he heard the fur dryer kick on and he got up from his chair and walked to the bathroom. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom he watched her, ears not droopy, but down in thought. He knew her intimately at this point and knew the difference in how her ears lay. Just as there was no mask he could wear that she couldn't see through at this point, not that he wore one around her anymore. He actually didn't wear his masks much anymore as a general rule, except during interrogations, and he smiled thinking how good Judy had gotten at them herself. Hers were difference, but no less effective.

Nick stepped past her and turned the shower back on. "Hey Carrots. I'm going to shower real quick myself."

Judy shut down the fur dryer and smiled up at Nick. "Okay. Bring the brushes when you're done."

Nick leaned down and gave her a kiss before he climbed into the shower. "You got it, lover bun." He was done and out of the shower five minutes later, only wanting to rinse off the day. Using the fur-dryer quickly, since he hadn't let the water get all the way down through his thick insulating undercoat. He selected the brushes he would use on her and one for himself. He already knew how this was going to go, because it always went that way, but seeing his brush would be what she wanted.

Entering the bedroom, brushes in paw. "Hey Fluff. So what's eating you, cause it's clearly not me."

Rolling her eyes with a light blush, Judy laughed. "Only you could make that joke and not have me wanting to feed you your own muzzle."

Grinning and stepping over to the bed. "Oh lordy, I would hope so, Fluff. I am only your husband and mate as far as both rabbit and fox culture is concerned." Setting the brushes next to her and crawling onto the bed so he was sitting behind her; he hands her his brush, his tail landing in her lap as he begins to brush her back.

Judy grins with a giggle and gives his tail a few pets before starting to work with the brush. "You know, I'll never get all your tail done in this position."

"I know, you'll get to play with the rest of it later, and I will do my best not to get jealous of the attention you give it and not me. This is just to help relax so you will tell me what is bothering my bun. Is it something I can arrest? Beat up? Need me to go feral and eat something, or someone maybe? Call in a favor and have someone roughed up? Ruined? Iced? I mean, we are both on good terms with Stephano now. Now that the whole SBR situation has been cleared up."

Judy laughed, covering her muzzle. "You're so dark, Nick. No, nothing you can arrest, assault, or murder for me, and we are not asking Stephano for a favor again, ever! As you told me before, and I understand so much better now. I got lucky that taking down Dawn was in his interests, plus my friendship with Fru and being the godmother to little Judy; otherwise I'd have been compromised for the rest of my career. As it was, it was a near thing. You know how much reassuring I had to do to Bogo. You were there. We both laid it all out on the table to just him. Everything. If it wasn't for the agreement that keeps the peace in Zootopia, and that we didn't hide anything from Bogo. He made us make that call right there, he was silent, but..." Judy sighed. "After everything, I almost lost it all, again, because of that decision."

Picking up a different, soft bristled brush, Nick starts to work on her ears, smiling as she gasps and sighs. "Yes, I know all that, nor did I expect it to be anything I could beat up or arrest. I really wish you would stop beating yourself up about the past, and I hope this isn't you doing just that. Yes, it was a bad decision made in a moment of desperation. But if we hadn't, if we had brought Duke in, with the number of cops that were in Dawn's pocket. If he had even lived through the night and told us anything at all at the station, they would have had the lab moved and you would have been discredited. I'd have been the next one shot by Doug, and you damn well know it. He'd have done it so I was right next to you when I was hit. You know full well that is one of my nightmares. That the blueberry trick failed, that she had extra pellets, a spare gun of her own. Which she did I might add, she just didn't bring it. We don't need to re-hash all that my love. So please, Judy. What is it my honey bunny?"

Judy sighed herself, relaxing into his administrations. She heard him use her actual name and knew he was doing it to reassure her that he was there for her. No reservations. She could tell him that she had murdered someone, and he'd have her back. Her train of thought completely blown as he started nibbling on the base of her ears, while he brushed the length of the other one, his criminally good paws working their magic on her. "AH! You know... I can't... OH! Talk... uhm... Think... AH! When you do that!" Shaking her head to clear it. Looking back at him she gives him a glare, greeted by a knowing grin.

"Mmmhmm. Yes, I think I know that. You're also not flustered anymore."

"Oh, I'm flustered... Dumb Fox." Turning to face him fully, forcing him to back onto the bed to make room for her. Judy took his paws in hers and looked up into his Emerald eyes looking at her with nothing but love and acceptance. Nothing but complete trust. _I could ask him to kill someone, and he'd ask me when I wanted it done, and would start planning it._ She thought to herself. "Gods, I love you." Taking a deep breath. "Okay. So, there is a new waitress at Therus. Erin. I think you met her briefly."

"Yeah, and? Is she a speciesist or something?" Reaching for his phone. "I'll call Fin."

Judy put her paw over the one with his phone. "No Nick. It's not something she did. It's... It's something I did. It wasn't intentional, not really... even the second time. Still..." She looked away, clearly trying to find the words to continue.

Nick thought back to the previous day when he met up with Lizz and Judy. Wracking his brain for a moment. What could it be about the cougar waitress that had his bun so upset... with herself? It dawned on him suddenly what it might be.

"Judy... She was wearing a pretty short skirt."

Judy nodded and turned back to him, closing her eyes for a moment before looking into his eyes again. Still no judgment, nothing but love and she relaxed, just a little. "She was at that."

Sighing, with a smirk and shake of his head. "You got yourself a good eyeful, didn't you."

Judy nodded, the embarrassment flushing her cheeks and ears, which fell behind her head. "She was wearing shorts the first time, but it was still a nice view. They were biker shorts."

Nick had been working on her front, and when she confirmed his suspicions he nodded. Setting the brushes aside, he pulled her to him. "What happened the second time? Was she not wearing anything?"

"Panties... Very sheer, light blue, panties. I tried not to look, I really did. Then I was justifying it to myself that it is in my line of sight because of my height to hers." Shaking her head angrily at herself. "I don't want to be that mammal, Nick. I need to let her know, even if it means I don't go there when she is on shift. I just don't have the first clue how to start this conversation."

Hugging his bun to his chest. "Hmm... I'm guessing you don't want to just walk up, see if you've got another view, and then loudly say something like. _Hey, Erin. You know, smaller mammals like me have quite the view. Probably best if you didn't go with the short skirts, or used shorts underneath._ **Or.** _Hey, Erin. Thanks for the great view. You're very sexy by the way, too bad I have a mate already._ "

"Oh gods! NO! NICK!!"

"What, I'm suggesting you _don't_ want to do that, am I right?"

"Well... Yeah. I guess I could do that. If I wanted to mortify the poor mammal, and probably get myself arrested for sexual harassment. If I'm lucky. She'd be legitimately justified in using me to punt a field goal if I did that. ... That said, that does kinda cover the gist of it. I need to let her know, as she is probably not aware, just not like that. Oh gods, not like that." Judy shook her head in dismay.

Nick laughed. "Come on my lover bun. You just pull her aside and let her know, but that doesn't strike me as the problem. So, what's the actual issue?"

Judy sighed and leaned into him, rubbing her face into his chest. "I really liked the view."

Chuckling, Nick stroked down her ears and back. "Oh... It's that issue. Okay, Judy. My poor, still innocent bunny, that I wouldn't trade for anything. I know you haven't told Maria that you have told me what happened between you to. It doesn't bother me. The gods know I get an unintentional eye-full in the locker room. Way too many of the guys just toss their towel over their shoulder, and most of their equipment is either at or slightly above my eye level, given I'm the smallest guy in the room. Even Snarlof, as short as he is, is tall enough to make the fact that he doesn't cover up, very awkward. You are just going to have to pull her aside and let her know, like I said. Apologize and give her a complement if she looked that good. She seemed pretty, so include a compliment if you think it's appropriate. That said, I think you are, as always, overthinking it a bit. I know you'll figure it out."

Leaning against him. "Thanks Nick. I kinda knew all that. Just needed to hear it from my sly fox."

"That's what I am here for." Kissing her between her ears. "Now. I need to finish brushing you. Enough with the stress and worry. I'll drop you off for breakfast, you'll talk to Erin when you see her, because as much as I want to be there to support you, we both know Joan is probably camping in the parking lot as we speak."

Laughing, Judy shifted so she was in a position he can continue brushing her. "That's the truth, and I'm not taking that bet, so don't."

"Harumph... Spoil my fun. Mean bunny." Swatting her butt with the back of the brush causing her to squeak and glare at him.

"Dirty old fox."

"That's me. Your dirty old fox." Kissing her shoulder and next, adding a few nibbles until she was moaning and gasping. "I will always be your dirty old fox."

Nick smiled, seeing that her ears were up again, and how she finally gave herself over to the simple pleasures of him brushing and grooming her. This was one of the things they had taken to doing once her condition prevented them from having sex. He enjoyed Judy in every way, and she was never one to turn down some oral pleasure. She enjoyed his tongue almost as much as his cock, and was very, very, adept as taking his length orally and otherwise. Yet he had found that he truly enjoyed grooming her like this.

He was also quite sure he would keep doing it, even after the kits were born and they could get back into their regular routine. There was something just as; if not more intimate and pleasurable about grooming her every inch of fur; as there was in making a meal of her until she couldn't breath and was a puddle of twitching, orgasmic bunny bliss. He had to admit, he also enjoyed it when she did the same to him. There was something about it. The surrender, the opening up of himself to her in order to receive pleasure. It was as cathartic as the many, many, sessions of revealing to her all the things he had done in his past. Just not wrought with emotional pain and turmoil, but simple, physical pleasure and intimacy with his mate.

Looking over his his bunny as he finished, making sure he hadn't missed a single spot, Nick noticed that she was sound asleep, laying on her side, and hugging the end of his tail. With a light chuckle, he set all but his own brush on the night stand, and carefully pried his brush from her grip. After some careful shifting of position, he gave himself a basic brushing while he watched her sigh and mumble in her sleep, nuzzling his tail. Once brushed out, he shifted again, pulling the covers over them as he wrapped himself around his bunny.

Nick kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, nuzzling into her neck and shoulder, taking in a deep breath of her scent, causing her to smile and churr in her sleep. Whispering into her ear. "Good night, Judy. I love you." Turning his head towards his night-stand and speaking just loudly enough. "Alexa. Bedroom Lights off." The lights going out with a cheery bell tone, leaving just the blue canary night light in the outlet by the light switch to watch over them. Nicked snuggled down into the covers and around his bun, his muzzle between her ears, and a few moments later he joined her in the realm of dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike pulled the car into their car park and got out. Rushing around to the passenger side, he helped Lizz get out. "Think they got the elevator fixed?" He joked as they walked into the building.

Lizz laughed tiredly. "No. It's been more than a year. I think it is deliberate to chase off tenents to they can remodel and charge more. The area has improved a lot since we moved in."

Mike sighed with a nod. "It's moments like this where I wonder if the view is really worth it?" Looking up at the stairs that they would have to climb, then turning to Lizz. "I'm so sorry love. We could get a hotel?"

"No. No Hotel. I'm not waiting in the car while you run yourself ragged after working all day, just so I don't have to hike up these stairs. We both decided that the elevator wasn't a deal breaker when it broke.."

"That was before you got pregnant, love." Mike looked at Lizz and saw he'd already lost. "Okay. But we start the search for a new place tomorrow. For real this time."

"I can agree to that. I'll download that apartment search app they keep advertising. If needed, we can just ask Nick and Judy. I'll bet there are some open apartments where they live."

"That sounds like a plan. Maybe we should just do that? At last as a start. We'd be closer to our friends."

Lizz looked up at the stairs again. "We need to find a new place anyway, so we'll have to take things like this into consideration. I think they are looking too, or will be. Maybe we can coordinate our searches."

"For sure. Power in numbers."

Mike slipped under Lizz's arm as they began to make the slow climb up to their fifth floor apartment. She didn't put any weight on him on the first flight, other than to hold him to her, but by the third floor she was leaning on him, and by the time they reached their floor, he was almost carrying her.

Once they made it to their apartment, he led her to their bedroom, the hall light and the lights from the city streaming into the apartment providing more than enough light for both of them.

Lizz sat on the bed with a sigh. "My gods, my paws hurt! How can I survive twelve hour walking shifts without blinking, but today causes them to hurt so much." She looks up at Mike pleadingly.

Dropping to his knees, Mike immediately started to rub her hind-paws. "You've had a very long day. You're also carrying a lot of extra weight with those little monsters in there." Indicating her belly. "That weight, I might add, is not distributed the way our gear is, so..."

Sighing with a giggle as he tickled her pads with his rubbing, flexing her toes in his hand making him laugh. "Oh Mike." Reaching out and rubbing down the side of his muzzle. "What would I do without you?"

Switching paws, he continued to rub. "You'd do just fine. I'm the one that would be lost without you to keep me in check."

Leaning back and stretching, Lizz smiled tiredly at him. "Oh gods! Mike, that feels so good. Now, can I beg you to do my back? Just a little?"

Laughing, Mike stood and moved over to the bed as Lizz laid on her side. "Anything at all for you." Pressing his paws into her lower back and hips, grinning as she started to purr. "I take it that feels good."

Giving a breathy laugh, the sound vibrated by her purr. "You know it does. Your paws are magic and should be registered as weapons of pleasure."

"Oh, now I know you're exhausted. That joke was worthy of Tuskson or Snarloff."

"If you say so. Can you believe it?"

"What's that love?" Continuing to rub the tight and obviously sore muscles of her back.

"Vigilantes in Zootopia, and only a few years ago. A bit over a decade. I looked it up on the way home. There were a few of them over the years, but there was a huge spike after The Bunny Avenger and Crimson Gazelle started getting media coverage. Reading the stories, the ZPD and the government were scrambling. Plenty of them were totally on the wrong side of the law and got arrested, but quite a few figured out the citizen arrest rules, so they couldn't do much. Just citizens doing what they are allowed to do, who just happened to be running around in costumes. There were lots of proclamations about not supporting vigilantism, but they just didn't know what to do. Then several of them got killed, and not simple killed either. The stories didn't go into detail, but you can tell that it was gruesome. That finally got the politicians to get their tails in gear and update the laws. That shut them down."

"Sounds about right. Until people start dying or getting badly hurt, the political mammals are not going to do anything."

"Nope. To think, we had dinner with three of them. We work with two of them on a daily basis. We've had them at our backs, and never knew."

"I... That's just kinda insane."

"Nick and Judy..." Laughing through a sigh as he worked on a knot. "You know, Maria's mate was the one called Stripped Fury. So that means we had dinner with four former vigilantes. How insane is that?"

Mike shook his head. "Love, that's completely bonkers. Little Judy, not that it should surprise us at this point, but a vigilante? I mean, Nick? Gazelle was a vigilante before she got famous? It is so insane."

Yawning for several seconds. "It is." Stretching out for a moment. "Oh gods, thank you love. My back and paws feel so much better. I'll never trade you for anything."

Moving up to her shoulders, she smiled back at him. "Nor would I, you. I'm still amazed at where we had dinner. Who we had dinner with, and the fact that we are out now. We're not hiding anymore. We'll meet your mother tomorrow, then my family some time next week after we talk with Ed and Elli to help us avoid any obvious mistakes."

"You mean, other than keeping our relationship a secret for five years?"

"Yeah... Other than that."

Lizz gave a yawn and glanced back at Mike. "I think we are going to be okay. We have friends now. Thanks to Nick and Judy. Also thanks to them, most of those in the force have been removed or put on notice. It isn't always going to be easy, but we are not alone anymore."

"And that makes all the difference."

"It does. Still shocked by Delgato. I totally didn't get that vibe from him, not that it matters. Just surprised me."

Mike laughed. "Ok I've known he swung that way since the first time I partnered with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were at lunch when one of Gazelle's... Maria's, tigers walked by handing out fliers for an upcoming concert, and he just couldn't help himself. The poor lion was completely transfixed. When I saw him looking I figured he was seeing some hottie, and he was, just not what I expected. We talked about it once we were back in the cruiser. He has a type, or he did. He was already with Jeff at that point, as I understand now, he never told me who his mate was, other than that he was. Though that didn't stop him from enjoying a, as he put it, nice hunk of meat. Gave him reason to get home sooner and enjoy his mate."

Lizz laughed lightly, slightly dozing. "That sounds like him."

Leaning down, Mike gave LIzz and kiss and nibble to her neck and shoulder, deepening her purr. He stood up with a grin, seeing her sleepy eyes. "You rest love. I'll go get the bags and make sure things are all locked up."

Blinking tiredly at him. "Thank you for the massage. You're too good to me. Now hurry up. I need my snuggle wolf. Today has been a long day. A good day, but a long one, and tomorrow is going to be another long one."

"As quick as I can be, love." Placing a quick kiss on her lips as she stretched out again on the bed. Mike turned and quickly walked from the apartment, then ran back down the stairs to their car.

Lizz sat up after he'd gone, got up, stripped out of her clothes with another huge yawn, marveling at just how tired she was. Prior to getting pregnant, the stairs really hadn't bothered her, even dragging her tail home after as sixteen hour shift with a SWAT raid added in. Yet, now, she couldn't even make it to the third floor without needing to rest, or at least lean on Mike. She thanked every and any god that would listen for that wolf as she slid under the covers and laid down, asleep long before Mike even made it half way to their car.

********

Mike was gone just short of ten minutes, and only that long because he stopped to pick up their mail on the way back. When he returned, leaving the mail on the counter and bags waiting on the couch to be gone through another time, he found Lizz had curled up on their bed and was snoring softly. He locked up, turned off the hall light and pulled the curtains. He then headed to their on-suite. A quick shower and brush later, and he was standing at the foot of the bed smiling down at Lizz, watching her sleep bathed in moonlight from the bedroom window.

He stood there and watched her sleep for a long time, amazed that she was his mate, and carrying his cubs. He thought about how beautiful she was, as the light shift over her as she breathed. How strong she was, and how lucky he was that she had chosen him. Feeling the love for her swell in his chest.

Taking his time so as to not wake her, he carefully pulled the covers of the bed back so he could slip into them. Turning down the lights, leaving only the strange night-light that Judy and Nick and gotten them.

He glanced at the blue canary in the outlet by the light switch. Nick and Judy had been very adamant that it be used only in that outlet so that it could watch over them. He often wondered what meaning it might have, given the snickering the both of them had been unable to contain, but they had refused to divulge, and neither he nor Lizz had bothered to push. Slipping between the covers and over next to Lizz, he pulled the covers over them both, stretching out. Lizz rolled in her sleep, landing with an arm over him and head on his shoulder as a pillow.

Laughing silently, he placed a kiss on her lips causing her to smile and mumble something unintelligible in her sleep. He spoke softly with a smile. "You stay like that and my arm is going to be dead in the morning. Not that it wouldn't be worth it, mind you." Shifting around slightly until Lizz's head lay on his chest and shoulder, arm resting under he pillow, he curled towards her slightly and soon joined her in sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N >>> ** **Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard dot com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	11. 11

**Here is the 11th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morning came and Judy was up at her normal time, stupid early, as Nick would say. Being pregnant seemed to have no effect on that. Spending the more then two thirds of her life thus far living on a farm where up-early to most mammals of the world was the normal, and up-early for them was several hours before dawn. As it was, she still beat the sun by a good thirty minutes on most days, and this was no exception.

It took her a bit to disengage from her fox, but a few scratches in the right spots had him stretching out and purring in his sleep, which released her from his embrace. As her returned to his sleeping position, a small whine exited him and he called out for her in his sleep. "Carrots?"

Smiling at her fox, she leaned down kissed his muzzle. "Bathroom my sly fox."

His response left her stifling a giggle. "Mmkay. Don't fall in... waterfall."

After a quick bathroom trip, she made her way to the kitchen to find a snack before her modified workout routine. Some squats for her legs, free weights Nick had bought her for her arms, chest, and core. She didn't work hard, just enough to keep things moving and feel it just slightly. She was not willing to risk the wrath of Nick, or her doctor.

She would be having breakfast with Lizz, but despite the seven course meal the previous night, she was ravenous. Digging through the cupboards and fridge, she located a few pieces of spicy fish-jerky that Nick hated, but bought for her, along with one of his blueberry protein bars and a large carrot juice.

Once finished, she made a batch of blueberry pancake mix for Nick, though frowning at the stove that she couldn't use due to her condition. She could use the front burners before, but as the appliances were not sized for her, and were even slightly on the large size for Nick, her current state precluded using the stove. So she left the mix in the fridge for him and went about making coffee, and put some chicken sausage patties in the oven; the smell of which she knew would wake him.

Once all that was done, Judy sat at the table drinking her juice and considering what had happened over the past few days. They had just wanted to let Lizz and Mike know they were not alone, and yet things had spiraled rather quickly. She should have known that involving Carry would bring Bill into the equation, but as much as she tried to keep a distance from the couple, it was really hard. They were great people and loved her and Nick genuinely. Then again, things going a bit sideways was something she had learned to just roll with. She just hoped that it wasn't so fast that their friends were overwhelmed by it all.

Shaking her head as she thought out how much longer they could keep the non-secret-secret of her and Nick's younger exploits. It was only a matter of time before it became fully public. She knew that, but that would translate into a whole lot of other things becoming public. Sighing, she pulled out her phone. Those were things she couldn't do anything about, but she could see if there was some form or phrasing she could use to help with the conversation she would be having with Erin in a few hours.

Judy wasn't sure about felines, let alone cougars when it came to things like forms and the old ways. Nick wasn't big on it, but he knew most forms for most species from when he was a con-mammal, at least the common ones. He also wouldn't offer, even if he knew something appropriate, unless she asked. It was one of their silent agreements. She always wanted to at least try to figure it out herself first, before asking.

Starting up the browser on her phone as she absently nibbled at her chew-stick, she started searching. Her initial search terms: Cougar formal apology, common; and was surprised to get results that looked relevant right out the gate. Smiling, she started opening pages in new tabs to review.

A few minutes later, she picked up the sound of Nick's tell tale, no bunny in bed with him, whine and grinned. She quickly poured a cup of coffee, black as it could be, dropped a few blueberries in it, and headed to the bedroom. She might not be talking to her parents, but she had enough supporters amongst her siblings to be able to supply Nick's blueberry addiction.

Stopping at the door, she enjoyed the view as he stretched, putting himself fully on display for her hungry eyes. She allowed herself to drink in her fox; his strong, toned body, honed over the last few years on the force; his creamy belly, dark paws, sharp teeth as he yawned that she just loved, and thick crimson sheath and balls. She also noticed the scars he'd earned on the job, sighing as she knew she carried just as many of those.

With a second, wistful sigh, knowing she'd get to have him again soon enough, she waited for him to notice her.

///////

Nick felt himself waking and the first thing he noticed was the lack of warm fur curled up against him, making him whine unconsciously due to the absence. The next thing that registered was the smell of the black elixir of life being freshly brewed and a hint of meaty goodness; which explained his lack of bed companion. Smiling, he stretched out and yawned, he tongue curling in his open maw like a snake preparing to strike.

Blinking bleary eyes Nick sat up as the smell got stronger, drawing him from sleep, the scent of sausages cooking snaking around the scent of fresh coffee. Catching movement in the corner of his eye, along with a familiar tightening of the magnetic field in the area, he turned towards the bedroom door. There, as his vision cleared, he saw Judy in just her fur and a sultry grin, leaning against the door frame; a steaming cup of coffee he could see at least two blueberries floating in, in paw.

Nick grinned sleepily at the sight. "Good morning beautiful. I must have passed on last night to wake to the sight the most beautiful bunny in the universe holding the very elixir of life itself. Are you actually a goddess come down to Earth to seduce a poor fox with your beauty?"

Grinning and blushing at her fox, Judy walked forward and handed him the cup. "Good morning, dumb fox. Complements like that will get you everywhere." Sitting on the bed next to him and pulling him down into a kiss that they both quickly deepened. After a long kiss that had Nick running his claws down Judy's ears, causing her to moan into the kiss and grip his chest fur. Nick himself groaning into the kiss himself when one of her paws dug into the fur of his neck, her short claws finding that secret spot that she seemed to know about by instinct.

They separated for air, both smiling brightly, Nick sighed. "Seriously Fluff. For me, this is heaven. I have my bun, with buns in the oven, kisses like that to wake up with, and blueberry infused coffee. I have to be the luckiest fox on the planet."

Getting up, Judy flicked her tail at him, grinning as he sat transfixed by it. She reached over and pulled his muzzle up, giving him a peck on the tip of his nose. "I could dispute that I'm the luckiest bunny on the planet. As I have my own sexy fox husband, who loves me unconditionally, and whose kits I have been blessed to carry. Now come on Slick. I've got the batter whipped up for you and some sausages in the oven."

Nick gave her butt a gentle tap, letting his claws prick her just enough to feel, and grinning like the fabled Cheshire cat. "Mmm... That sounds good."

Judy squeaked, then turned and gave him a swat on the chest. "Dirty minded fox. Come on. I have a few ideas on how I can make up for passing out on you last night while you were grooming me."

Stretching with another yawn again, Nick took a sip of his coffee and moaned. "Damn. This is almost as good as sex with you, but only almost."

Laughing, Judy left the room, pausing at the door to look back at him over her shoulder, flicking her tail again. Nick watched her, then nipped the air in her direction causing her to giggle before she disappeared from sight. Leaning back for a moment and another sip of his coffee. "Yep. Luckiest fox, ever." Munching one of the blueberries that had been floating in his coffee.

A few minutes later he walked towards their eat-in kitchen, following the smell of coffee and chicken sausages. He found a plate of them on the table; Judy looking at her phone and nibbling one of the sausages. Laughing, he topped up his coffee, adding a few new blueberries to it, and started the burner on the stove, the pan for the pancakes already in place. "New craving love?" Pulling the small bowl of mix out of the fridge.

Shaking her head. "Nah. I've been stealing one or two of these from you for almost a year. They were, before I got pregnant, the only chicken thing I could stand. I like the spices used to flavor them, so I suppose that helped make the difference."

Measuring out several small cakes onto the pan, he chuckles. "I knew that, just hadn't actually seen you eating one. I guess you're usually finished by the time I managed to drag my tail out of bed."

"Usually." Turning, Judy sees that, as she was, he hadn't bothered with any clothes and smiled as she watched his tail sway slowly over his ass. "Damn! Now that's a view."

Chuckling as he tended his cooking, Nick let his tail swish wider and a bit slower. "You like that, do you?"

"Mmmhmm..." Giving him a hungry look. "I could soooo bite that ass."

"Better not, I might bite back."

"Promises. Promises." Both laughed as he flipped the pancakes and turned his attention back to them.

They had taken to not wearing clothes around the house unless it was really cold, or they had company. Something that had created a few minutes of embarrassment when a few of Judy's siblings had visited and slept on the pull-out couch for the night. Judy had woken early and was in the kitchen, totally forgetting about their guests. When her brother had come in surprising her, she had ended up hiding behind one of the lower cupboard doors, yelling for Nick to bring her robe.

Judy had actually gotten quite comfortable with nakedness, to the point that she and Nick had actually become members of Mystic Springs Oasis. They didn't go often, their schedules just didn't line up to let them go, but they did enjoy it when they did, and made up for it at home. One of their favorite things to do was the couples massage. After a long week on the job, it was an indulgence they both felt more than justified in.

Sitting down at the table next to Judy, he served her a few pancakes, the rest staying on the plate for himself. Blueberry syrup for him and maple for her was poured, and they enjoyed a quiet breakfast, Judy still engrossed with her phone.

"So, Fluff. New game, bad news, another Hopps wedding?"

Chuckling, Judy put her phone down. "God no, I learned my lesson with Candy Crush, it really is the electronic equivalent of crack cocaine. Nothing from my alerts, news wise. Not that I was looking. Per you and the doctor, I'm trying to keep my stress low, so minimal news for me. Worrying about you out on the beat is bad enough. At least I know Mike has your back. As for Hopps weddings... When isn't there a wedding going on? It's research. The only cougar I ever knew was Bobby, who I actually ran into at Therus where he was applying for a job."

"Bobby, as in your friend from school?"

"The same."

"The one you kissed."

Blushing, Judy swatted at him halfheartedly. "Yeah, that Bobby."

"The gay musician that you had a hopeless crush on?"

Judy gave Nick a solid punch to the shoulder. "Yes, that Bobby. Jerk. He looks good. Just moved to Zootopia from New Yak. Still working on his music career. If he's improved, I may just have to introduce him to Maria."

Nick laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "Ouch! That's fox abuse, rabbit. Maria is always looking for new artists to support. So what's the research then?"

"He's the only cougar I've ever known, and it isn't like we talked about his culture much, or at all, it was Bunnyburrow, after all."

"Ah! And you want to avoid any missteps or maybe find a form for the apology. I've known a few, and cats don't have forms the way canines, and especially not foxes and rabbits do. Those they do have a pretty simple."

"So I've found, but I did find something that I think will work." Picking up her phone and showing it to him.

Nick looked over the details and watched the short video which showed body position from multiple angles, as well as the simple words associated with it. "This might work. You'll obviously have to adjust it, being a rabbit, but I think the intent will still be there. As long as she knows the form at all."

"That one showed up in the majority of my searches. All the sites said it is a common form, still used in 90% of families, so with any luck I won't end up insulting her or looking like a complete idiot."

Giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Not possible, and you'll be fine. Just don't over-think it. It happened twice, you realized that there was a problem, and you're addressing it so she knows. Though I expect that she will be a bit confused initially. I know you can get through it. You're my sly bunny. You got this."

Judy leaned her head against his shoulder, pancakes mostly finished. "Thanks Nick... I sure hope so. I texted Fin. Both she and Bobby work today, and start their shifts in two hours. I'm going to put my purchases away while you finish up." Hopping off her chair carefully, Nick holding out a paw to help steady her.

An hour and a half later they were both fully groomed, dressed, glowing from a post-orgasmic high, the kitchen was cleaned, and all Judy's purchases were stowed away. The bags in the trash, or stored for re-use, such as the shinny red one with no logo they could use for a holiday gift. They left the apartment and headed to their car, expecting to get there a few minutes after Erin and Bobby started their shifts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling into the parking lot, Nick and Judy got out of the car, seeing Joan sitting at the counter. Nick laughed as he helped Judy out of the car. "Told you she camped here."

"I'd like to dispute that, but it is in fact believable."

They walked in and Erin beamed down at them. "Hey guys! Good to see you. Breakfast this morning?"

Judy refused to look up, seeing that Erin was in another short skirt as they approached, and shorts where not readily visible like the first day. "Hey Erin. Just me for breakfast." Looking up to Nick beside her. "Nick. Why don't you go grab Joan and get started. See you around noon for lunch?"

Nick looked down, giving Judy a kiss. "Okay. I'll see if I can't delay her for at least a few minutes for you."

"Thanks Nick." Judy turned to face, but not look up at Erin. "Hey Erin, can I talk to you a second. Over there." Pointing to a section where there were stairs for smaller mammals to reach the counter, and no one in the restaurant. It was actually only Joan, a wolf in a far booth, and them at that moment.

Erin nodded, keeping her smile, but worry passing across her eyes at what was wrong with the strange, meat eating rabbit. "Sure." Turning she walked over, Judy carefully negotiating and getting up onto the counter.

On the counter Judy looked up at Erin and gave her a nervous smile. "Erin. I need to offer you an apology and let you know about something you may not realize." Shifting her body into the apology form she had looked up. Ears down, on one knee, head to the side exposing her neck with that shoulder dropped.

Erin watched the rabbit and gasped when she realized what Judy was doing. Reaching out a shaking paw, claws extended, she placed it on Judy's exposed neck, then retracted her claws. Taking a shaky breath she withdrew her paw. "I accept your apology for an unknown slight. Please tell me what it is you have done that we may both move past it."

Judy stood up straight, her ears falling back in embarrassment. "It was not intentional, but due to my height... I... I have a really nice view. A clear view... Uhm..." Shaking herself and taking a deep breath. "Okay. It isn't that I was offended by it, far from it. It was a very lovely view, if I'm being honest. You are very pretty, it's just that, well... I am not that mammal. I don't go around trying to see that and I doubt you realized that smaller mammals like me have a..."

Erin blushed, her ears folding back as she realized what Judy was talking about, bringing her paws to her face and covering it. "Oh my gods. You can see up my skirt because of your height."

Judy looked own, the blush in her cheeks clearly showing. "Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but I do kinda swing that way, so it wasn't an unpleasant thing for me or anything, but..."

Erin laughed through her own embarrassment. "Oh gods. You caught yourself looking and felt guilty for it."

Judy nodded, shifting herself into the second half of the form, exposing the other side of her neck. "Please forgive my transgression."

Placing her paw, claws extended, over Judy's exposed neck again, she retracted her claws and removed it, Judy standing. "Judy. I forgive you. Thank you for bringing this to me."

Looking down, still blushing. "Again, I'm sorry, but also wanted to let you know that you are very attractive."

Smiling and blushing, Erin patted Judy on the shoulder. "No problem. You're very strange for a rabbit, and attractive in your own right, though I don't swing that way. Now, Bobby on the other hand..." Glancing towards the kitchen.

Judy laughed. "If you can pull that off, you'll be the first. He's very gay, unless he became Bi since we last spoke."

Erin groaned. "Damn. Always the super attractive ones. So, any suggestions for me on the other issue?"

"The first time, you were wearing shorts. The second time, not shorts, and that's when it hit me. The shorts were tight and a bit revealing, but not overly so. I'd recommend the shorts."

"Thank you. I'll do that. I really hadn't thought about the position someone so much shorter might have." Frowning and her brows furrowing. "Fin is shorter than you..."

Judy smiled at that. "Fin is also not going to have noticed. You're not a coyote or fox, he didn't even think to notice in order to let you know. Trust me, if he had, you would have known about it. You've met him."

Laughing, Erin leaned on the counter next to Judy, looking into the rest of the restaurant. "Yeah, I can see that. So, where did you learn that form? Not common for a non-cougar to know it, let alone a prey mammal, no matter how unusual their diets."

Judy moved to one of the stools at the bar. "I looked it up this morning in preparation to talking to you. Came early so I could talk to you. I'm supposed to meet Lizz here for breakfast."

"Well, I appreciate it, a lot. It shows the sincerity of your apology. Not that I would have doubted it, but it is an extra level of effort far too few bother with these days."

"I arrest people who do that deliberately, as well as deal with this very issue. Usually it's a simple mistake, but sometimes it isn't. We try to bridge the gap and remind the taller mammal that there are a lot of us much smaller. Still, there are creepers out there."

"Well, you're clearly not. As embarrassing as this is, for both of us, I appreciate it. It is a reminder I needed. I moved here from Salt Flats, and there are very few mammals smaller than a coyote there. Just never something I needed to think about."

Judy nodded. "That makes sense. I'm glad I could bring this to your attention then, before it was something far more embarrassing."

Erin nodded. "I can just imagine how bad it could be. I'm sure you have stories."

Judy chuckled. "Oh yes. Smaller mammals moritified, grossed out, screaming, etc... The larger mammal mortified themselves, not realizing what is going on, and then when they do..."

"Oh yeah, I can suddenly imagine. I'm actually glad it was you then. A lot of other mammals wouldn't have said anything."

Bobby stepped out of the kitchen and smiled upon seeing Judy. "Judy! Good to see you again."

Judy's face fell, giving Bobby a half lidded glare. "Bobby... I see you got the job."

Eyes going wide and putting his hands up in surrender. "I swear, I didn't give away anything too embarrassing, I swear!"

Judy's expression shifting in an instant, making him blink, Judy grinned. "Oh, I know you didn't. There are plenty of stories I have too."

Ears folding back, Bobby took a step back. "Oh. I know. So, what are you doing here?"

"Just offering an apology to Erin here, and meeting Lizz, that tiger I was here with before, for breakfast."

Erin smiled. "Yeah, she learned the common apology form, just so she could."

Bobby chuckled. "That sounds like Judy alright. Never half way, right?"

Judy smiled. "Nope. Never going to let me live that down, are you."

"What kind of friend would I be if I did?"

"Not a very good one. We should catch up some time. I can introduce you to my mate, Nick."

Pausing, Bobby cocked his head. "Wait, isn't your partner named Nick? He's a fox, right?"

Grinning brightly at Bobby, Judy nodded. "Uh huh..."

Bobby frowned for a second before realization came over his face. "You're... You're mate is a fox, and you're pregnant‽"

Judy let her mask slip on, the grin becoming a half lidded, knowing smirk. "Yes, and yes. That isn't a problem, is it Robert?"

Hearing his proper name, Bobby's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "No! No no no no no no! No problems Judy. I'm just surprised. I mean, after Gideon, I was shocked that you hung out with me."

Proud of herself that her mask remained in place, Judy got back on the counter and advanced along it towards Bobby who backed up. "Oh? I suppose I could understand that. But you're sure there's no issue?"

His ears folding back. "Judy... We talked about that when I went to music college and you headed off to your school. I loved you, still do, but just as friends. You just don't have the right... equipment."

Her mask cracking as Judy sat down on the counter laughing. "Oh, man. I'm just teasing you Bobby. We're good. Now, can one of you help me down and over to a table so I can wait for Lizz to show. Preferably a table I'll be able to get back down from when I need to." Reaching into her purse, Judy pulls out and hands Bobby a getting coin.

Bobby accepted the coin, then reached over and picked Judy up, setting her on the floor. Judy looked up at him then Erin, eyes going wide and flinching away. "Sorry Erin..." Pointing her eyes at the floor as her ears turned pink and fell behind her. "That's a nice color on you."

Erin laughed and blushed herself. "Thank you Judy."

Bobby led Judy to another section of the restaurant, pulling a tall chair with a set of stairs over to the table. Judy climbed them up and down twice. "Thank you Bobby, perfect."

"No problem. Now, what's with the coin?"

Judy grinned up at him mischievously. "Ask a fox."

"Hmm... I was asking you. Anyway..." Looking over to the blushing Erin then back at Judy. "So, did you ever tell Sharla?"

"No. And that is one thing that never needs to be known beyond the two of us, and Nick. It was a foolish crush of a kid who didn't know any better. Maybe someday I'll tell her I had a crush on her, but I had a crush on you too."

"Oh, that I know. So, what can I get you?"

"Just a fox sized tea. Do you have the spiced blueberry and raspberry?"

"We do. You're waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, the Tiger I was with when you were here applying for the job."

"Cool. Let me grab that for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few moments later, a tea is set down in front of Judy, Bobby sliding into the seat across from her setting a soda of his own down. "So... How have you been?"

"Arn't you working?"

"Well, yes, but there is no one here right now accept Bob, he's already got his food, Fin isn't due in until just before lunch, and since you only ordered the tea, there's nothing to cook."

Judy smiled up at Bobby. "Fair enough. What do you want to know? I mean, I can guess. We haven't really seen each other since we both left for college."

Leaning back he sighs and takes a drink. "Oh, wow. Where to start? You went to college, managed to somehow time things for the MII to go into effect so you could actually get into the police force. It is almost as if you unconsciously knew that was coming. You always just _**knew**_ you were going to be a cop, like there was never any doubt. Then you solve on of the biggest cases in Zootopian history, taking down a mayor in the process; smear every predator on the planet; make a name for yourself nearly getting killed, on camera, a dozen times during the protests; then vanish for several months and are assumed dead by the press. After that, you suddenly reappear, being carried out of the Zootopia Natural History Museum by a fox of all mammals, with another mayor being led away from the same scene in cuffs.

Sure, the photos and video are not great quality, but I know, or knew you. The way you were holding onto him... You were anything but uncomfortable, that much I am sure of. Suddenly it comes out that you, with the help of that fox, blew the lid off of one of the biggest domestic terror plots, ever. This leads to you getting credit for jailing a second mayor as the leader of the conspiracy, and unless I miss my guess; you talked that fox into first becoming the first fox in the ZPD to match your first bunny. I think you are both the only ones, but at some point you seduce said fox, who is your partner on the force, and get knocked up by him. Judging from the ring on your finger, and the scar I see on your shoulder, you're husband and mate in all possible ways. That's not to mention the dozens of other times I have seen you on the news, and that was all the way in New Yak, so gods only knows what it's been like here. Did I miss anything?"

Judy laughed with a warm smile. "No, that's a pretty good summary. Sounds a lot like my Wiki page."

"That's where I read most of it. Tried to summarize, as not all of the things listed are corroborated with news accounts."

"Like what?"

"Like the idea that you were a vigilante. I particularly love the claim that the pop singer Gazelle was your partner in vigilantism. I remember prom well enough, and the video's and comments make some good points, but I find it hard to believe that you would end up as a vigilante."

Judy had brought her mask up in full, keeping a pleasant smile on her face as she panicked just a little. "Oh, yeah. That would be funny."

"I have to say it is strangely both in and out of character for you. But all that silliness aside. How the hell did that all actually go down? The press reports are fantastical, the stuff on Wiki and other sites boarders on the absurd in some cases. So tell me how it actually went down. How you took down mayors and politicians, and caught yourself a fox."

"Oh, is that all? Well, I can't give you all the details, for obvious reasons, and less obvious reasons, but I'll give you the abridged, friends and family version."

"I can live with that."

Smiling warmly, Judy took a long sip of her tea. "So, it all started on my fourth day on the job. I was Valedictorian of my class, and I earned it against lions and tigers and bears. Oh my! Yet, I was just a tiny, cute little bunny, so that's all they saw, all the chief of police saw, so I got parking duty. Thing is, I now know that there were reasons for that, most of them bad reasons, but a least one that was legitimate, if infuriating when I learned about it later."

"What was that?"

"Simply. No one would partner with me, because I was in their eyes a political stunt, a token rabbit put on the police force to make the first mayor I put behind bars look good. I was just going to get myself killed, stepped on, or hurt, and then whoever I was partnered with would get pilloried for it. There was plenty of talk that I had been given a boost to make Valedictorian, cheating on my behalf for a political stunt. Without a partner, with no training officer to teach me the ropes of being on the beat, parking duty was the only thing I could do."

"Oh, damn."

"Like I said, infuriating after the fact. I understand it. It wasn't fair to me, but it is what it was at the time. So, I'm on parking duty and this florist gets my attention. An actual thief for me to chase down! I was thrilled. Until I got called into the chiefs office..."

_**(Insert the movie here as Judy's flashback, minus things like threatening Duke with being Iced, and other details of that nature that Judy would gloss over.)** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that morning a the Wolfeyer home.

Mike woke and smiled as he blinked his eyes open and found himself pressed into Lizz's chest. Taking a deep breath of her scent, he sighed in contentment. He woke almost every morning this way and was convinced it was the best way to wake ever invented. A few quick scratches to the right spots and Lizz released him, grumbling in her sleep.

Once standing next to the bed he grinned down at his tiger. She was twisted at her chest, shoulders flat to the bed, belly pointed towards his side, and legs pointed in odd directions. "Could you be any more cliche? Even pregnant you manage to sleep in the weirdest positions." Shaking his head, he headed off to make a small breakfast, knowing she was having a full breakfast with Judy later that morning.

Pulling out the grill pan, he started cooking up a few chicken and cricket sausages, tail wagging happily. Thinking about the past few days as he worked, Mike chuckled at the absurdity of it all. Their closest friends on the force were not only a couple, but were former vigilantes. That by itself defied belief. That there were at least two other inter couples at the precinct, which suggested others they didn't even know about. Amazing. That he and Lizz were no longer hiding, no longer afraid to be open about their relationship... Wonderful, and he felt lighter than he had in a very long time, a happy grin permanently attaching itself to his muzzle.

Deciding to treat his mate, Mike pulled out the strawberries, found a few good ones for her and put them on a plate, neatly trimmed and sliced. The rest, sadly, went into the trash, and he added them to the shopping list on his phone. Pulling the sausages off the pan and onto the plate, he turned off the heat. Pulling toast from the toaster and slathering it with butter, he poured two large glasses of orange juice, and headed back to their bedroom.

Standing in the doorway, Mike watched as Lizz stretched with a yawn and blinked at him. Walking towards the bed. "Morning my love, did you rest well?"

Yawning again, Lizz sat up and lid back to lean against the head of the bed. "I did, but I always do when I have my snuggle wolf to snuggle." Reaching out and stroking his arm affectionately.

"I'm the lucky one, getting to wake up wrapped up in tiger." Kissing her on the side of her muzzle, he set her juice on her night-stand, then stepped around to his side. Setting his juice down on his night-stand, he sat next to her on the bed, offering a fork and holding out the plate. "I just made a few because I know you are meeting Judy this morning."

Smiling and stabbing one of the sausages. "No, this is perfect. Just a little something to get me to breakfast." Glancing over at the clock on her night-stand. "Which is in about two hours. So, you're meeting up with Nick and Joan?" She then looked back and the plate and noticed the neatly sliced strawberries. "Oh, Mike. You spoil me." Snatching several slices with a claw and slipping the sweat and tart fruit in her mouth with a moan. "Mmmm..."

Giving Lizz a playful smirk, Mike stabbed a sausage of his own. "I though that was in the job description when I became you mate? I guess I'll have to check the manual again. As for Nick and Joan, they're hitting some of the lower value things first, so I will drop you off and then meet up with then at their third of fourth stop. I just need to text Nick when we get to Therus to know where to meet them."

"Great. It'll be good for Nick and Judy to know what the actual value of their stuff is. I'm still coming to grips with everything. There has just been so much."

"I agree." Munching a bite of his own sausage.

Lizz looked at the sausage on her fork, her third, and sighed, her voice going pensive and unsure. "Mike..."

Mike grinned, knowing the tone of her voice, the way her whiskers twitched and ears flicked. "Yes, it all happened. Our friends were vigilantes with more arrests already to their names before they joined the force, if under their vigilante identity, than many cops get in a career. We got to meet Gazelle herself, have dinner with her and an honest to the gods billionaire, and were invited to possibly sing on a charity album. Gazelle, or Maria as we can now call her, also happens to be Judy Hopps college roommate and was also a vigilante at one point, as was Nick freaking Wilde of all mammals."

"Okay. So yeah, it's real then. We're out to Bogo, and he isn't going to separate us so long as we can keep it professional on the job."

"After what happened after Bogo, we're out to the entire precinct. You haven't been there, but the response has been mostly supportive. There have been a few issues, but given what Wilde and Hopps have been up to, it really isn't that bad. A few glares and looks."

"What do you mean what Hopps and Wilde are up to?"

"Oh yeah. They're the reason Herd and Metri got fired. They were part of an anti-inter-speices hate group. It was that group that you were on the SWAT raid that saved Bill. Wilde hasn't told me much, and I don't know why they were holding Bill, but from what I picked up, it is bad. Not was. Is!"

"Right... Judy has mentioned some things as well. It's really bad, and they're working to go over all the cases. She said that we, you and I, have been cleared. They're talking about asking Bogo to create a task force when she gets back from leave."

"That's what Nick said. Wouldn't put it past them to be telling us this stuff to try and feel us out."

"I agree. Would you want to work on it? We're talking some bad stuff, and looking at mammals that have been pushed into some really bad spots because of what happened. It would mean being put in the position of arresting fellow cops."

"Lizz... Love. I watched Nick Wilde... Nick freaking Wilde... get so angry he smashed his paw on the steering wheel of the car before he got it under control. I think there are some that have died, been killed, or even took their own lives."

"I got the same feeling from Judy. They're still trying to find the subject of their last case before she went on leave."

"Yeah. Nick said he was framed for the murder of his mate, a deer I think. He was paroled just before they cleared him, so now they are just trying to find him before he ends up back in jail. Thing is, the poor mammal is homeless as far as they can tell, and can't get a shelter to let him stay because they don't bother to update their records often. Something that is terrible in it's own right."

"Judy said they were hoping that he would at least show up at his PO meeting."

Mike set the empty plate aside on his night stand. "Same with Nick, yet he still has us stopping at various shelters when we pass them so he can check and ask about the guy, and to force them to update their records. The way it sounds, there are a number of mammals that ended up back in jail because they ended up with few options. I can't imagine ending up in the position like that."

Lizz sighed. "Yeah. That's what I got from Judy." Finishing her sausage in one quick bite. "I think I would want to be on that task force though. On the balance, we would be helping mammals that were wronged by the system and by corrupt cops. Those cops that we would have to arrest, they're the kind that makes it so much harder for the rest of us. It makes my blood boil to think how these mammals got screwed over. I realize it could have been us, Nick and Judy. Maria and Jarvis. It was Carry and Bill, because that was the case that started things."

Mike nodded sadly. "I agree. Don't forget Erik and Jeff. That one caught me off-guard. They're so happy together." Glancing at the time. "Well, we should get ready."

Lizz nodded. "Or even your brother and Elli... I'm going to take a shower." Pulling Mike into a quickly deepened kiss.

A short time, and a tiger thoroughly brushed and groomed by her mate later, they headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N \\\\\** **Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	12. 12

**Here is the 12th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Judy was just finishing up her story, Bobby looking on in a mixture of awe, shock, horror, and disbelief as Erin lead Lizz up to the table. Lizz grinned at the rabbit as she stepped up to the table "Good morning Judy, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too Long"

Turning from Bobby to smile up at Lizz. "Not at all Lizz. I was just catching up with Bobby, or rather, catching him up on me a little bit." Turning back to Bobby. "We really need to hang out a bit more so you can tell me all about your time in New Yak."

Getting up and surrendering the seat to Lizz, Bobby pulled out a note pad, shaking his head heavily. "Judy... You just confirmed some of the more outrageous claims in that wiki. I... It's going to take me some time to process and believe."

Judy chuckled lightly. "Try living through it, and that only got you caught up to putting down Dawn."

"Yeah... As for me and New Yak. There is really nothing much to it. Playing at dive bars, got with this bad or that one, all of which were going no-where, and fast. Honestly, while you were living the proverbial dream, I was floundering, trying and failing to find my way. I'm going to work on my solo stuff for a bit, now that I'm in Zootopia. Saw an ad for auditions; some kind of charity album tomorrow. Just a contributor mention could help me get into something actually worth while. It's open auditions, and specifically asking for unknowns and independents. Sadly, I have to work that day, but I'm going to try at least to make it. Probably won't get in though."

Judy cocked her head, one ear falling to half mast. "Where is that being held, and when?"

"Some studio down town, tomorrow, Thursday. Elkerson's I think was the name."

Nodding, Judy pulled out her phone, her tone going dead serious. "Okay. Are you better then you used to be? Be honest with me, Robert."

Flinching at the use of his name, Bobby nodded. "I would like to think I am. I have a few video's up on EweTube with a few original songs I arranged and played myself, I just can't sing. I'm under BCatMusicMammal. Wish I could have you sing for me. We'd be as big as Gazelle. With that in mind, what can I get you ladies for breakfast?"

Judy smiled. "I'll have the spicy chicken and cheese omelet, and a berry mix for the side. More tea as well. Thank you Bobby."

Lizz glanced at the menu. "Actually, I'll have the same as Judy. Thank you. Double up on the strawberries for me."

Nodding, Bobby smiled as he scratched down the order, ears twitching at hearing Judy order chicken "Great. I will get that all started right off for both of you. Erin will take care of the rest for you."

Bobby walked away as Judy pulled up Bobby's EweTube channel, playing one of the songs, her eyes going wide she looked up at Lizz who was smiling. A few songs later Judy closed the app. "He hasn't just gotten better, he's amazing!"

Lizz nodded. "I agree. So what are you going to do?"

"That audition is for that charity album Maria is putting together. I'm texting her now. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. You?"

Judy grinned warmly. "Wrapped up in fox? Always."

J: Hey.

M: Hey back. What's up?

J: //EweTube link for Bobby's page//

J: What do you think?

Judy set her phone aside, knowing Maria would take a few to respond. "I think that is one of the things a lot of mammals don't get. I don't know about you, Lizz, but I sleep so well wrapped up in Nick's scent. I've heard prey mammals say that the scent of a predator, and a fox specifically, sets them on edge. I don't get that. I mean... Nick smells of violets and a hint of cinnamon. Maybe I'm just not wired to react to it like some others are."

Lizz shrugged as Erin delivered the drinks, then headed off to assist several new arrivals. "I don't really get it either. The scent of wolf is supposedly supposed to freak me out, as a feline. It really doesn't bother me, and Mike's scent is reassuring. It makes me feel safe."

"Exactly. So..." Judy paused and looked up at Lizz, her eyes unsure, "Meeting with your family today?"

Lizz smiled. "Yes. I'm not gonna lie. I'm nervous, but I'm ready. With you being here, in this place that I know is safe if something goes sideways. I'm one hundred percent sure that Larry will show up early. I'm almost surprised that he isn't here already."

"It'll be nice to meet your family, and I really hope this goes well. I know how nerve wracking it is, and how it can hurt if it goes badly."

Frowning, Lizz reached over and gave Judy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Judy. What did happen. You've eluded to it, but you've not actually said."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Judy lets out a long sigh before looking back up at Lizz. "Nick and I had been together for about a year. We had been working together, moved in together, etc... I mean, we've been living together since before he went to the academy."

"Why?"

"Simple. He may have had a place, but... he lived under that bridge more often than not, because that was actually nicer."

"Hold up. When did Nick live under a bridge? He was homeless?"

"Not really homeless, but pretty close. The place he did have was just where he stored his stuff. As he pointed out last night, my place wasn't anything great either. It was in budget, and close to the precinct. Just a place to sleep. Which it seems Mike and I have in common based on last night, but it wasn't like I was thinking about bringing someone home."

"Okay, I get that. Still shocked that Nick was effectively homeless. So, what happened? What changed?"

Judy smiled wistfully. "As I've hinted. Foxes have a really hard time getting a place to live that isn't a dank, run down, mold infested, hell hole. Unless they are willing and able to pay three and four times what a place is worth. It's almost as bad for rabbits actually. They try to put in clauses about not allowing visitors. They think we just going to, well... breed like rabbits and overrun the place."

"Oh geeze. That's so wrong, and illegal."

"Most assuredly, and it doesn't stop them either. Remember what I told you about family I had to help after I reported that business. Who is going to believe a fox? Or some cute little bunny. Plus it's always month-to-month. The only reason we actually got a lease on our current place is because we did everything over the phone and internet, then when we showed up to sign, I was in uniform."

Lizz shook her head. "Oh lords. That's terrible. The more I learn, the worse I feel."

Judy smiled up at the tiger. "Lizz. It's a matter of learning and seeking to make ourselves better going forward. I look at the prejudices and preconceptions I had, and you know what... I am embarrassed by them, and yet thank them every day for the life I have. The thing is, with the internet, it is actually getting easier for marginalized species, and inter-species couples to a smaller degree. Foxes, weasels, skunks, etc... "

Looking at Judy surprise. "What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't been suspicious of Nick, just for being a fox, I wouldn't have followed him into Jumbaux's. It doesn't matter that he was in the middle of a marginally legal scam, or scammed me out of twenty dollars. I didn't have a legitimate reason to do it, and with the life I have now, I thank that narrow-minded former verson of myself for it every day. I'd have never met Nick. I'd therefore not recognized him when the chief gave me the 48 hours to solve the case of give up my badge. I'd have...

Lizz gasped. "Stop!" Her louder voice surprising Judy.

"What?" Judy looked up at Lizz confused.

"I was there. At the gondula. You mean... Oh my gods." Tears welling. "When he demanded your badge, it wasn't because... You mean when Nick called him out and said you had ten hours, he wasn't kidding?"

Judy blinked. "Uhm... No. I was in the cheif's office getting dressed down over catching Duke stealing the Night Howler bulbs, which I didn't know by that name but their species name, being a farm girl. I mean, looking back on it, I did leave my post, as a meter maid... Mrs. Otterton pushed her way into his office and I saw my chance to prove I could be more than a meter maid. I didn't know that because no one would partner with me, I couldn't do anything else. Then Dawn showed up, and to save face, he gave me 48 hours to find Mr. Otterton." Seeing the tears in Lizz's eyes. "Lizz. Why are you crying?"

"Oh Judy. I didn't.... We all just stood there, thinking it was because you were that token political stunt and the chief had just given you the needed rope to hang yourself with."

"If I hadn't followed Nick into that Ice Cream shop, you'd either have been responding to my body, or never seen me again because I'd have had to give up my badge."

"I can't believe Bogo did that." Lizz's tears drying up and she got angry. "I can't believe we all behaved like that."

"Lizz." Judy reached out to the Tiger, putting a paw on Lizz's much larger one. "It's water under the bridge at this point. You, the chief, most of the officers in precinct one and beyond, have all moved past all that. I get why you felt the way you did. Why the chief did. Was it fair to me? No. But I was the first bunny any of you knew, with the drive needed to make it there. Who refused to accept the box my stereotype tried to put me in. It was going to take something big to get everyone to even consider looking at me as anything more than a political stunt that was going to get myself killed. Even afterwards. It still took time for other officers like yourself to fully accept me. But at least after Night Howler 1 and 2, you gave me a chance to prove myself. That is the important point. You gave me the chance to prove to you that I was more than a stunt that was going to get herself killed. And with that mold broken, you were able to even give Nick a chance when he started."

Sniffing and wiping away a residual tear. "Okay. That makes sense. Still, we were so unfair to you. Stunt or not, you deserved a chance that we didn't give you until you had to nearly get yourself killed."

Judy shrugged. "That part kinda goes with the job. We both know of rookies, killed on their first traffic stop when then did nothing wrong and everything right. There is an aspect of luck that goes into it. There just is, and there is nothing that will ever change it. Are you paying enough attention that day? Did you get enough sleep that night? Are you lucky enough that the junkie with the gun has bad aim as he pops out from behind the dumpster firing? That's something I have learned. You need the luck to put you in the spot that the training, skill, and determination can come into play."

Giving a watery laugh, Lizz sighs. "You know. We really need to do that girls night, so we can get all this teary crap out of the way."

"You want to get it all out of the way? We'll need a few gallons of Vanilla Caramel Ripple."

Lizz smiled. "While that sounds good, I'm more of a Chocolate Chocolate Fudge Stripe, girl."

Judy moaned. "Oh... That sounds so good. I have to watch it with Nick though. He's been tested, and he has a higher tolerance, but his addiction to chocolate means I have to ration it with him."

"Oh. Mike's lucky. He's got a rare mutation that makes him immune, unlike most canines, so he's got no problems."

"Lucky. Nick can manage a single small bar a week without getting sick. Two and he'll be a bit off. If he hadn't felt so terrible, I'd have killed him myself when he found the stash and ate six bars."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. Dumb fox. I have an electronic pistol safe that I keep his chocolate in. Uses a bio-metrics and ten digit pass-code. We bought seven, one for each our lethals, one for each of our tranqs, two as backups, and then one for his chocolate."

Laughing, Lizz slapped the table lightly. "Oh gods, that's priceless."

The next time you're partnering with him, get him some chocolate covered blueberries and he'll love you forever. Just tell me how many you give him."

"Noted." Seeing Judy's phone ping with a new message. "You know.... You dodged my question."

Picking up her phone. "Did I dodge the question about why I'm not talking to my parents, specifically my father? Yes, I did. That is a conversation that very much requires that tub of Chocolate Chocolate Fudge Stripe, a bottle of good, berry wine, and two spoons."

"I'll hold you to that."

Sighing, Judy looked up. "I should try and reach out to them again." Shaking herself and unlocking her phone. "Heh... Enough of that. Lets see what Maria said."

M: HOLY CRAP!! WHO IS THIS AND WHERE DO I FIND HIM!!

J: Oh no. //evil rabbit emoji//

J: That's my secret.

M: //crying gazelle emoji// Judy. Please... He's exactly the kind of original talent I have been looking for, not just for the charity album, but period. I've got like twenty songs written that I just can't seem to find the music for. They're not Gazelle but they're also not NightHowler. This mammal has already written part of one of them!!! They're perfect!

J: That good? //grinning rabbit emoji, winking rabbit emoji//

M: Please. Judy. I. Am. Begging. You!

J: What are you doing right now?

M: What am I doing? It's early morning. I just got done doing Jarvis. What, or who, did you think I would be doing? //smirking gazelle emoji//

Judy blushed as she typed her reply.

J: I really should learn by now not to ask that question of you.

M: You should. //kissing gazelle emoji//

J: You are the worst. You know that?

M: And you still love me. //grinning gazelle emoji//

J: //moving, rolling eyes rabbit emoji// I love Nick. You...

M: //Sad gazelle emjoi//

J: //laughing fox emoji// You know I love you. I may... Maybe... Bring the mammal in question with Nick and I when we come by the studio tomorrow.

M: OMG!! Please. I could kiss you. Do this and I might actually kiss you!

J: See you tomorrow.

M: YES!!! //fireworks emoji x10, dancing Gazelle emoji x10//

Judy laughed and looked up at Lizz, giving a glance to the kitchen. "Well, Maria is in agreement with us. So... I don't think Bobby will be working here for long. Fin's going to strangle me."

Lizz grinned and leaned forward conspiratorially. "Well, you do know a guy."

Laughing loudly, Judy shook her head. "So I do." Turning towards the kitchen, then back to Lizz. "Think I should tell him, or just threaten him to stay here and wait for Nick and I to pick him up?"

Lizz shook her head with a chuckle. "I don't know."

Grinning, Judy turned to the kitchen yelled, extending the O and Y sound for a good second. "Bobby!"

His head poked out of the window, calling back, and extending the U and Y sound. "Judy!"

Judy shook her head, speaking loudly but not yelling. "Still remember. Good. About tomorrow. You will wait for Nick and I to Pick you up."

"When?" Bobby pulled his head in and came out with the plates of their food, handing them to Erin and following. "And for that matter, why?"

"I told you. I might know a mammal. Well, I do know a mammal. I shared your EweTube page with them and they are freaking out about your original work. As long as you go with Nick and I tomorrow, I can get you past the line and in front of the mammals that matter."

"That's nice Judy, but there is no way your car can carry me and what I would need."

Lizz grinned. "Well, it's a good thing that it'll be my car then."

Judy looked at Lizz in confusion. "Huh?"

"Maria invited Mike and I to audition as well, and we'll get to hear you and Nick."

Bobby looked between Lizz and Judy in confusion. "Who's Maria?"

"Maria is the mammal I know. Just trust me, Bobby."

"I trust you Judy. Just don't blow it for me. I mean, when will you be here?"

"Once Nick and Mike get off shift. We'll pick you up here about 4:30, pick them up at the precinct, and then head over to the studio."

Bobby's ears fell. "The auditions close at four. I would barely make it because I have to hike it."

Looking up at Bobby, Judy smiles and gives him the same doe-eyes that melts Nick when she wants to get her way. "Come on Bobby. I promise that it will be worth your time. You'd be going to the preliminary auditions. I'm getting you directly in front of the decision makers."

"You're really singing?"

"With Nick, though they'll probably have us both do solo pieces as well. Probably have you do some live accompaniment."

Hope bubble up in his eyes. "You sure?"

"Absolutely. One Hundred percent. As long as you yourself don't blow it."

Sighing. "Fine. I really need this Judy. Don't make me regret it."

Lizz chuckled. "You won't, though you'll question everything you know about the world once it is over with."

Looking at Lizz, Bobby flicked his ears in confusion. "Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see. Omelet is outstanding by the way. If Music doesn't work out, you should definitely keep to the cooking."

"It is the primary way I fed myself in New Yak. I worked anywhere I could, which meant lots of prep cook work, then line cook, and then a few sous chef jobs. Music has always been my soul though."

Lizz nodded. "Well, we listened to a few of the songs on your EweTube channel. You have talent, there is no question. Your cooking is good too."

Judy took a bite of her omelet and sighed. "Yeah, this is good. If the music falls through, stick with Fin. You two could do a cook book or something."

Bobby laughed with a blush, his ears flicking. "Thank you. Fin is rough around the edges, but definitely a good mammal. Who knew such a deep voice existed in such a small mammal."

Judy swallowed another bite of her omelet. "He is at that. The omelet is excellent Bobby, just the right amount of spice. The mammal that is bringing Nick and I in watched a few of your video's and all but begged me to bring. The only one that can blow this, is you."

Chuckling, he headed back into the kitchen. "No Pressure then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizz and Mike pulled into the parking lot of Therus, Mike turning to Lizz once the car is stopped. "You going to be okay love? You think your family will be here when scheduled, not try and surprise you early?"

"I expect at least Larry to show up early. Don't be too late, but I've got Judy here." Pointing into the restaurant where they can see the rabbit talking to a cougar, waiving her paws around excitedly.

They both share a laugh at the sight of the exited rabbit, Mike shaking his head. "She really is something else. It really would take someone like Nick to keep up with her."

"I don't think that is quite why they work so well, but no matter the reason, they do." Lizz turned to Mike and put her paw on the side of his head. "Just like we do. It isn't an opposites attract or thing like that. It's a complement. They mesh, like we mesh. Puzzle pieces and when together, it's hard to see where one ends and the other begins."

Mike turns his head, leaning into the paw, and puts his own paw on hers, Holding it, he turns his head farther to kiss her central paw pad. "Yeah. The differences make the difference and make it work when you wouldn't think it would."

"Those are my feelings exactly." Lizz drew Mike into a kiss. "Now, go help keep Nick and Joan out of trouble, and come back to me quickly."

"I love you."

Opening her door, Lizz looked back, then leaned in for another kiss. "I love you more."

Mike watched Lizz enter the restaurant and join Judy as he pulled out his phone.

M: Just dropped off Lizz. Where do I meet you?

Mike looked up and watched Lizz and Judy for a moment, looking back down when his phone pinged.

N: We just left the third bank. We're now headed to 1st Mammal National on Cedar and Coal. You know where that is?

M: Yeah. That was my first bank robbery. I'm about 20 from there.

N: Cool. We're about the same. See you there.

Glancing back up at Nick and his mates looking intently at Judy's phone, Mike smiles, puts the car in drive, and pulls off into traffic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Mike parked in the banks small lot and gets out as Nick and a vixen walk up to him. "Hey Nick." Putting out a paw, Mike smiles. "You must be Joan. Thank you for taking good care of my mate yesterday."

The frown on Joan's muzzle evaporating as she takes and shakes Mike's paw. "No trouble at all. It was great to give such a great mammal a good time. You two have been through so much. I was happy to help give her a real day away from the stress."

Smiling down at the foxes. "Well, I still appreciate it. Haven't seen Lizz this relaxed in a long time. As her mate, seeing her happy makes it worth while, no matter what other crap we have to deal with."

Joan gives Nick a light smack with the back of her paw on his shoulder. "Well, stick with Nick and Judy, and you should avoid most of the pitfalls many of us experience in the early stages of being open about your relationship." Her smile giving way to a serious look as she turned to Nick. "Okay. What's at this one?"

Nick smiled warmly. "I put things in order on the list."

Taking a folder out from under her arm, Joan flips it open. "Okay, in that case, we've seen VV figurines in a storage unit, which you will be moving to more secure location."

"Right."

"Then the BA and CG figurines in two different units." Giving Nick a glare. "Which will also be moving to a new, more secure location."

Nick shook his head at that. "Yeah, not those. I know who owns that location, and what is stored in some of the adjacent lockers. Trust me, that's probably the most secure location they could be in. We'll move the VV stuff there. Judy got lucky when she scored that locker."

Giving Nick a critical look while Mike tiled his head to the side. "Fine. That's on you then."

Mike spoke up. "Nick?"

Looking up at Mike, Nick shook his head. "Don't ask that question Mike. It is not one I can answer."

Looking over the fox, Mike nodded. "Okay."

"Just know, what I know in this instance comes from a former life."

"I got you Nick. Lets get on with this then. Lizz expects her brother to show up early and I'd like to get there before the rest of her family does."

Nodding, Nick indicated the bank entrance with a paw. "Joan, after you."

Glancing at the list. "Hmm... So, this will be BA/VV crossover comics."

Nick smiled as he followed Lizz, Mike pulling up the rear. "Yep. And a few miscellaneous collectibles. If I remember right, there is an old StarFox figure in one of these. Don't remember if it is this one or not."

Over the next several hours they visited a dozen banks, Mike driving got them to most of them much faster than the public transit Nick and Joan had started with. They looked over, and Joan gasped and took furious notes as she examined various comics and other collectibles. On instance instances she seemed almost angry at Nick. Shortly after which, things went decidedly sideways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N >>> ** **Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	13. 13

**A 13th installment you say? Shocking I know. Never expected it to grab me as hard as it has, but here we are.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out some of my original work at my site, DCBallard.com, and link over to my blog Scribblings where other original work lives.**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the third bank after Mike had joined Nick and Joan.

The Moose bank manager set the footlocker sized safe deposit box on the small table where Mike and Joan waited, Nick stepping around the bank manager as he walked away. Looking over the locker, Mike couldn't help be think it was big enough that he could fit inside it. He watched as Nick unlocked the three bio-metric pad locks, using three different fingers. He then replaced the batteries on all of them, before opening the top cover and removing the contents.

Joan watched with clear interest as each carefully wrapped item was removed and set on the table by Nick, making a new line on her notepad for each item Nick pulled out.

Nick smiled at the collection of items on the table once he had finished. "Okay, Joan. Have at."

Joan glanced into the box and saw the same thing Mike did from his taller position. "Nick, what's below the false bottom?"

Frowning and looking over his shoulder at Mike. Nick shook his head with a sigh. "That is something that only Carrot's needs to know about. She does. That's the end of the answers either of you want. Period."

Mike smiled. "Residue from a former life that you can't un-know or get rid of?"

Frowning, Nick nodded. "Well put. For the purposes of this little adventure. Please don't be as smart and observant as I know you both actually are. If not for mine, or your own sake, than for your own mates and Judy."

Mike nodded. "No problem Nick. I get it. It's not black and white matter. I've got a few things from undercover ops that never made it into the reports. Things I know, that protect Lizz and I, but only so long as they stay locked up."

"Right."

Joan frowned and shook her head. "Fine, Nick. Never make me regret it."

"That's kinda the point of me asking."

Snorting in his direction, Joan turned her attention to the items on the table. Everything there was wrapped in bubble-wrap and packing tape. Slowly she unwrapped the last item to come out of the box, Nick and Mike ready with a new roll of tape and some extra bubble-wrap just in case.

Revealing the item in question, Joan gasped and almost dropped it in her shock. She gingerly set the item down on the table and put on a set of gloves she had brought. Once gloved, she began to examine it.

Mike chuckled, seeing the item. "So, it's a StarFox figurine, so what? I had a few of those when I was a cub."

Joan looked up at him as she took some notes, then looked back down and wrote an amount in the column she had drawn for her value estimate. "This is, so what!" Pointing to the value.

It was Mike's turn to gasp in shock. "You're screwing with me!"

"No, I'm not! These don't exist. I mean, they do, but still in package, no blemishes, and this is even an alternative version, the ideal one to own. This is... The last time one went to auction, it went for three million, and it had damage to the cardboard. They only made a few thousand of these."

Turning to Nick after carefully wrapping up the toy, she handed it back to Nick who held it as Mike put a few strips of tape on it to hold the packing closed. Nick then put it back in the box as Joan was unwrapping the next item.

Mike watched as she made notes about each item and gave it an estimated value on her pad. A few thousand for one item, another for a hundred thousand. Until finally she got to the last three items. Three piles of comics in clear plastic bins, each comic in it's own bag as well. Mike estimated that they had tallied, with that first item, nearly five million worth of collectibles up to that point, and just shook his head. He watched Nick look at the numbers and rub the back of his neck, clearly not realizing what it was all worth.

Nick shook his head looking at the estimated values. "Come on now Joan, that seems a bit much."

Turning from looking at the three clear bins of comics and giving Nick a tired look. "Nick. I had thought, after talking to Judy, that you guys had an idea of what you had. You clearly don't have the first fucking clue." Her voice going up. "In this cache alone, you have three collectibles that are not supposed to exist, just like the SpiderWolf. If the comics in there are what I think they are... based on the notes you gave me..." She looked over to the bins and then back, her voice dropping. "If they are what I think... It's going to at least double the value here. You're going to have to sell some stuff just to cover the insurance."

Scoffing, Nick laughed nervously, glancing at Mike. "Joan... I kinda wish you weren't here right now Mike. With what I'm seeing. We're not going to be doing any insurance on this stuff. We can't afford it."

Mike was shocked at the sudden rage that came over Joan as she advanced on Nick. "What! Are you insane. You have to. You cannot, not do it."

Nick's ears fell flat against the back of his head and he tail fell to the ground. "Joan. If we put in the insurance policy, the value gets reported to IA. With just what you have written there already, Judy and I would be looking for new jobs."

Joan stopped and looked at Nick confused. "What‽ What are you talking about?"

Mike sighed and stepped up. "Well, Nick is being a bit exaggerated, but not by much. There are rules about how much value in the form of investments, bank balance, property like houses, etc... a cop can have. The higher the rank, the more then can have, but the point being. What you have written down now, they could insure. If you were to triple the value, one of both of them would be out of a job."

Joan gasped. "Oh crap!"

Nick nodded to Mike. "Yeah, so... From here on out, if you could skip the valuation and just give us a rating on things."

Joan's ears splayed to the side, tail flicking in irritation. "Nick... That defeats the purpose." Looking at the comics, then back at Nick, her shoulders slumped. "I'm sure you're going to tell me that they will ignore the fact that these values are judgment calls, and not a true value as that would only be determined at the time of a sale."

"Well, yeah. If you were just some random comic nerd, it could be ignored, but you are not. You have a reputation at this point. IA and the Ethics division will take the value given at face value. Their job isn't to think about the fact that a change in the market might make something worth ten thousand today, worth ten bucks tomorrow. They only care what it was valued at right now."

"Crap. Then I can't look at those, or anything else. Sure as hell cannot look at the SpiderWolf."

They were all quiet for several long moments, Joan looking over at the comics with a wistful look, clearly wanting to see what was there. Mike frowned, realizing what Nick probably meant. Nick had to stop the valuation now, before any more got added, otherwise he'd be in violation. At least if he stopped, he could claim ignorance as to the value of the rest of it. Without him there, he could find out, and then destroy the numbers.

Mike shook his head. "I'm sorry Nick. Me being here is going to stop you from finding out."

Nick looked up at Mike, cracking a smile. "Not to worry, buddy. Everything is under control." Turning to Joan, his smile turned devious. "Go ahead Joan and keep working. You're actually doing this valuation for a trust that will manage the collection." Looking back up at Mike. "It's a little loop-hole in the rules. I have been talking to Bill about how we set it up for some time, but we need a full valuation to do so. Everything is ready we just need the numbers."

Mike smiled, realizing that he was setting Joan up. "Then why am I here?"

"We need a witness to sign off on the valuation, and oddly enough, a ZPD officer is something specifically listed in the rules. Judy and I knew that what we had was valuable, but really didn't know how valuable, so we had put off setting up the trust. When Lizz's brother revealed how much the SpiderWolf was probably worth, we realized that we couldn't put it off any more."

Shaking his head, Mike laughed lightly. "I see. You couldn't plead ignorance at that point, so you're jumping on the full valuation so you can get the Trust in place, side-stepping the issues with IA and the Ethics division."

Nick nodded. "Precisely."

The sudden flash of rage across Joan's face was missed by both males, but her shout was not. "What‽" Joan grabbed Nick by the front of his shirt. "You conniving, no good, son of a sly fox!" She stood there and stared at Nick for a log moment, rage in her eyes going out. "Such a jerk."

Nick smiled down at Joan. "Sorry Joan, I had to have my fun, too."

Joan roared and reared back to hit Nick, but stopped with her fist raised, her other paw still holding his shirt. An angry growl emanating from her and Nick started to look worried. "Joan?"

With a frustrated growl she shoved Nick away. "You are such a jerk! I should have known you had some angle. So you actually need me to continue the valuation?"

"I very much do, please, and we will pay you according to the going rate. We need the most accurate you can give us, as that will be used to set up the trust. I brought Mike along as the witness of the valuation."

Mike frowned. "But if that is the case, I have only seen a fraction of the whole."

"You've seen, and will see, the most important parts. The first part only came to a few hundred thousand. You just need to see the majority of the valuation by actual value."

"Okay."

Nick turned to Joan, giving her a perfect set of puppy eyes. "Joan. Would you please complete the valuation. Now that you know the reason for it. I wasn't going to mention the trust until we got to the SpiderWolf, because we know already that the valuation of that was going to push things well above the limit. However..." Pointing to her notes. "With what you have for just this one cache, we're well on the way to blowing past the limit, and then you said it'd likely double or more when you went in on the comics, so..."

"You decided to have a little fun at my expense." Before either male could react, Joan punched Nick in the shoulder. Not hard, but enough to let him know about it. "Such a jerk. Okay, I'll keep going, but I reserve the right to punch you whenever I feel the need, due to finding something that shouldn't exist. Deal?"

Nick grinned. "You'd better make them worth it, as I will be reporting all punches received to Judy with why I earned it. That's the other reason for Mike being here. To validate the reasons for me being hit, as I knew you'd go there, just like when we were kits."

Growling with a grumbled, Joan turned back to the first case of comics. "Jerk face."

Nick relaxed. "Thank you, Joan. Judy and I both appreciate it."

Giving Nick a death glare. "I'm doing this for Judy, not you. I do not understand how she puts up with you."

Shaking his head, Nick sighs. "I wish I knew. I ask myself that regularly... I would do anything for her Joan. She knows everything, and doesn't judge me for it, or look down on me. She loves me in spite of it all and is carrying my kits. There is nothing I would not do for her, or them."

Joan's glare softening. "I know that." Her ears laying back against her head, tail falling. "I'm sorry, Nick. It's just." Indicating the cache with a paw. "This stuff. You have stuff that is un-circulated. And things like the FireFox piece. Nick... My entire livelihood is build on buy, selling, and trading in such things, knowing what they are worth at a glance. You and Judy have things I haven't seen outside of high end auctions. Worse, you have stuff that is in better condition than those auctions. How is that possible?"

Nick shrugged. "I just liked what I liked. Like Judy, I almost always picked up two. One to enjoy, and one to keep for later. So I could enjoy it later. That later became stuffed in a box with other stuff, then in a storage unit, then when I saw comics and stuff becoming valuable, in caches like this. Judy and I have added her stuff to the caches. The purple versus green markings.

For her, she got two so that when the one eventually got snatched up by one of her hundreds of siblings, she would still have the other one for herself. She kept things carefully locked up to protect them from her siblings. Then they got put in storage with other things when she was older. Neither of us really thought about it or what we had and how much it might be worth. With my life as it was before, I didn't have the time to think about what I may or may not have had and it's value. Judy had other priorities than thinking about what it was worth."

"But Nick, surely you would have had some inkling?"

Shaking his head, Nick opened the first bin Joan had been contemplating, laying the thirty comics within on the table. Pawing through them, he found the one he wanted and handed it to Joan. "What's this one worth?"

Taking the comic from Nick, Joan's eyes bulged. "Nick... This is an Empowered #2" Pulling a new set of gloves from her pocket, Joan carefully removed the comic from it's sleeve and leafed through it gently. "My gods." Sliding it back into it's sleeve, she picked up her pen and made some notes, then shaking her head, put down a figure. Nick, that comic alone is probably worth 150,000, or more, depending on the timing it's sold, but that's a low end."

Nick nodded. "You've only been in business for a few years, Joan. I tried to sell that very comic a few years ago, before you started Relics'. I was willing to take a hit against what I knew, having looked up specifically what it was worth. I took it to dozen's of shops. The most I was ever offered was 500 for it, and most places accused me of making a counterfeit. One accused me of stealing it and called the ZPD on me. I was already an officer at that point! Only just, but I was."

Joan's ears fell and her shoulders slumped. "Because you were a fox."

"Because I was a fox." Looking up at Mike. "You and Lizz responded to that call."

Mike shook his head. "I remember that. I was honestly shocked at the hate directed at you, that you just seemed to take in stride. You just wanted our help in getting out of there."

"Yeah. I just needed to get out of there. I still have that #2. They had pulled the #1 under the counter and he ripped the #3 in half when he accused me of counterfeiting them. That's why I only have the #2 and #5 now. They snatched the #4 too. I thought I had grabbed it. Turns out, like the #1, they had slipped it from the counter while I was dealing with you and Lizz."

Mike shook his head. "Hold on. Nick... Are you telling me that the Llama that called us in, that spat all that horrible shit at you, stole two of your comics?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, but I'd been on the job, what? Three days?"

Joan interjected. "You're saying Harvey destroyed a mint #3 and stole two of the most valuable?" Looking up at Mike. "That #4 is worth at much as that FireFox figure today, back then it was worth about 500,000 at the right auction. The #1 was worth, at that time, probably 75,000. Now it would be worth nearly 400,000."

Mike spun on Nick. "Why didn't you say something‽ Why did you walk out of there with two less than you walked in with?"

Nick looked up at Mike, ears and tail down. "Mike... Listen Buddy. It is what it is. I try not to dwell on it. I wasn't meaning to make you feel bad or anything. It was supposed to be a point to Joan that until I had access to the internet and Judy's account she uses to sell stuff for us, I couldn't get even a fraction of what this stuff is worth. I would only get accosted, accused, cussed, and in some cases, had stuff taken from me. Even as an officer at the time, willing to take a hit on the value, so I stopped trying" Sighing and shaking his head sadly. "Don't think to hard on it buddy. You're not the same wolf that responded to that call." Giving Mike a slap on the shoulder. Turning to Joan. "So, lets keep going so Judy and I can set up the trust."

Joan nodded and turned to the comics. "No problem, Nick." Taking notes on each and adding a value.

Unnoticed by either Nick or Joan, Mike had pulled out his phone and typed up some notes on what he just heard, then fired them off to Bogo. He didn't say who it was that had the items stolen from them, only that it had happened a few years prior during a call, and that he had only just learned what had happened.

Once she was done with all three bins, Nick packed the rest of it away, made sure it was all secure, then closed and locked up the box with the bio-metric locks. He then called the bank manager, who took the box and returned it to the vault, Nick following.

Mike watched Nick enter the vault with three security officers to lock up the box in the vault itself. Seeing this, Mike got angry and walked up to the Bank manager. Schooling his face, ears, and tail, Mike tapped the manager on the shoulder. "Pardon me sir, is it standard procedure for three guards to accompany a customer in order to lock their safe deposit box?"

The bank manager turned to look at Mike. "Of course."

"With all your customers? Would you send in three if I had a box here?"

Laughing lightly. "Of course not sir."

"And why not, might I ask?"

"Well, you're not a fox, for one."

Mike nodded. "That's what I thought. So you have different rules for different species?"

The manager nodded. "It's simply to protect both our vulpine customers and our other customers. By sending three guards, our other customers are assured that their things are safe, and our vulpine customers are assured that no one will accuse them unfairly."

Despite how reasonable that sounded, Mike gave up on his civil tone. "Even when that vulpine is one of the ZPD's most decorated officers?"

Joan grabbed Mike's arm. "Mike... Don't. It isn't worth it."

Mike looked down at Joan confused. "Joan?"

Pulling Mike away from the concerned and confused looking bank manager, and speaking softly. "Mike. Don't. It isn't worth it, and you'll just put Nick and Judy in the position of having to move this cache, if not already."

Mike continued to look at Joan confused. "Joan, I don't understand what you mean. What isn't worth it? Why would they have to move the cache?" Joan continued to drag the confused wolf out of the bank.

Once on the steps of the bank, she stopped and looked up at him. "Sorry to have to tell you this Mike, but what you just saw in there was what I'd consider a good experience for a fox in a bank."

"What are you talking about, the other two banks had no issues."

"You weren't paying attention then. Did you not see that Nick had to pay them to access the box? That he had to pay for how long we were in there, both him and I?"

Mike's eyes going wide. "No. I did not see that."

Joan shook her head. "Mike. You really seem like a good guy. Lizz is a wonderful mammal. Neither of you have the experience to understand. While I assure you Nick appreciates what you were trying to do, but you were just making it worse for him and possibly a lot of other mammals."

"Joan, that makes no sense."

Sighing, Joan shakes her head. "I'm not sure how I can fully express to you so you can understand. My mate, had to open the accounts for Relics'. Remember, he's a wolf in your pack. He's the one that makes the deposits. He's the one who goes in when there are issues. Because if I did it, I'd be charged a surcharge just for walking into the bank. I'd get charged extra fees on the account for being a fox. I didn't go with him when we were looking for an apartment. I stayed in the car down the block, and he IM'd me pictures.

Foxes don't have the luxury of arguing with the treatment we get, if we want to get anything at all. We pay more for an apartment, we pay extra fees if we want to have a bank account. Nick was let into the bank and into the vault to unlock and lock his box. He was allowed to have the box at all, and likely pays three times what you would; and he's just glad he is able to get the box at all."

At that moment two ZPD cruisers pulled up. McHorn, Delgato, Pennington, and Hornworth getting out. They headed towards the bank, guns drawn. Mike heard Joan curse and started running back towards the bank, Mike following them inside.

Mike called out as he caught up with the officers just as the opened the door. "Erik, hold up. What's going on?"

Delgato stopped and looked at Mike in surprise. "Mike? What are you doing here? We just got called in on a disturbance. Some mammal slipped into the vault."

Mike's ears folded against his head. "I'm here with Nick and Joan doing an accounting of Nick and Judy's collections." Pushing past his fellow officers to see one of the security guards restraining Nick, the others holding tasers on him. Storming up to the bank manager Mike spun him by the shoulder, the Moose looking at Mike in shock. "What the hell is going on here‽"

The bank manager took a step back from the clearly angry wolf. "I'm sorry sir. We were just asking the fox to leave. I can help you in just a moment."

Erik steps up. "Mike, what's going on? Is that Nick?"

Ignoring Erik. "You mean the fox that you sent three guards into the vault to oversee locking up his own safe deposit box?"

"Well, yes. Though I received a several complaints from other customers after you walked away. We were asking the fox to leave and he refused, stating that he would need to take his box with him. However, we checked our records and his account is past due, so we are confiscating the content of his box to render payment."

Erik flinched back at this and turned to Nick, who was clearly cornered, tail down, paws up, ears back. "Hey Nick. Are you behind on your payments?"

Nick didn't look away from the agitated guards. "No, Erik. Judy and I are not behind on our payments. Clearly they don't want my business here anymore, so I requested that they let me take my things. They refused and then started up the claim that I'm behind. When I told them they were not stealing my things, we ended up here with you called."

The bank manager suddenly looked concerned with the familiarity of the officers and the fox. "I can assure you that you being called was quite legitimate. The fox accused us of trying to steal his things, which per the contract on his box, can be confiscated in place of payment. As I said also, I received complaints from other customers against the fox. This prompted us to do a records check, which showed him behind."

Mike piped in. "Yet you let him into the bank and accessed to his box without checking to make sure he wasn't behind? How many customers complained? Which customers? Are they still here? Then there is the point that you somehow received multiple complaints; I'm assuming you recorded those; then you pulled off a records check, inside the time I left your side and returned, less then three minutes? So you decided to confiscate the content of his safe deposit box. Is that right? Even though you hadn't bothered to check when we arrived. We, as it Nick and I."

The bank manager nodded nervously. "That's correct."

Erik stepped up. "I would very much like to see this record of delinquency."

"I... I'm sorry officer, but bank policy won't allow me to release that without a court order."

Erik grinned, as the other officers stood back watching with interest. "Well, as there appears to be a crime being actively committed, I very much need to see those records right now, otherwise I'll be forced to assume that what you are telling me is a lie and when we do get a warrant for the records, it will include a request for the full change log. You can also consider this as formal notice to hold and preserve all records associated."

The bank managers ears flicked nervously. "I'm afraid I still cannot show you those records."

Nick piped up. "Look. Just let me take my locker and fucking bill me. I've paid this bank 400 dollars a month for four years. I won't even ask for a refund for the rest of this month."

Erik shook his head and looked to Nick. "Gods mammal, how big a box do you have?"

Still not looking away from the guards that had him back up against the wall. "Box on the counter there, with the bio-metric locks on it."

Erik looked and frowned. "Nick, that's a hundred dollar box, at most. I have one that size, in this very bank."

"I'm a fox Erik. Don't question it."

Feeling punched in the chest Mike let out a growl. "You're telling us you are paying four times what you should be, because you are a fox?"

Sighing, Nick turned his head very slowly to look at Mike and Erik. "I'm a fox. I'm lucky they let me in the damn building, let alone have a box at all with only a three guard escort. They probably overheard us discussing the content and it's value, which is why we were here."

Erik looked back at the other officers, all of whom were frowning deeply, then turned back to the bank manager. "So here is what is going to happen. You're going to call off your guards and you are going to allow Sargent Nick Wilde, ZPD precinct one, to take his locker. Once I am off shift, I will be back to retrieve the items I have in my own locker and to close my accounts. I will then be calling my brother and he will also be closing his accounts with this bank."

The bank manager's eyes dilated. "Sir. That really won't be necessary."

"Oh, but I think it is. Actually, I think it is very necessary. I also think this is necessary." Reaching up and grabbing his radio from his shoulder. "Dispatch, this is Delgato at that disturbance at 2nd National of the Meadowlands."

*Go ahead Delgato.* Came Clawhauser's cheery voice.

Nick spoke up. "Erik, don't. Please."

"Yeah, can you please send Detectives Rootel and Yax to the scene. They might want to reach out to the civil rights mammals."

Nick spoke up again. "Erik. No! As long as I get my box, we can forget this."

*Roger that, Delgato. They are actually just around the corner and will be there any moment.*

Joan walked up, putting a paw on Erik's arm. "Erik. Please don't."

Kneeling down to Joan, the lion smiles. "Hi Joan, what's up?"

Sighing. "Look. If you and Bill pull out, it'll fold."

"That's kinda the point."

"Listen. I know this doesn't make sense to you, but this is one of the few banks that will even do business with foxes at all. Yes, they over-charge, and don't treat us well, but they do at least let us get accounts. There are certain hours we cannot enter the bank to do business. But they do, do business with us."

Erik frowned, Hornworth who had been standing next to them and listening scoffed. "You're telling me that you don't want us to address this?"

Nick spoke up. "It isn't about wanting to or not Jack."

The Detectives walk in and take in the scene, Rootel frowned upon seeing Nick with tasers leveled at him and held by another guard. "Fuck. What the hell is going on."

Nick repeated the curse under his breath. "Hey Rootel. Just trying to get my things and leave the bank, as they don't seem to want my business anymore. That's all. No need for you guys to be here, so you can head out. Right Mr. Manager?"

The manager grabbed onto the lifeline that Nick was throwing him. "Right. Just a misunderstanding. Please take your items and leave so we can get about our business. We'll send you the account closing paperwork and an invoice or check as appropriate in the mail. Of course you know that you will not be allowed an account with 2nd National in the future."

Nick nodded slowly as the guards backed off and motioned him to his locker. Taking the locker, he hefted it onto his shoulder and moved slowly towards his fellow officers. "Wouldn't want one."

Mike and Erik both looked incensed, Erik putting a paw on Nick's shoulder to stop him. "Nick..."

Shaking his head, Nick shrugged off Erik's paw and walked towards the exit. "Erik. No. This is a best case at this point."

The other officers watched Nick walk out, tail hanging low and ears back in defeat, not believing what they were seeing. They followed Nick out. Rootel stopped Nick on the steps. "Seriously Wilde, what the hell?"

Setting the locker down, he looked up at the leopard. "I got to keep my things. They'll send me a bill for a few grand that I'll pay. Hopefully they won't screw over too many foxes by closing their accounts. Probably just levy some fees on them."

Rootel shook his head. "Not good enough, Nick. Why was I called?"

"Because Erik and Mike did what so many decent mammals do when they actually see what life is like for a fox. They didn't know any better, thus you got called. Only, in order to minimize the damage to innocent mammals, I am going to ask you not to do anything. If you take any actions." Looking up at Erik. "If you pull your accounts and have Bill pull his. You are condemning every fox that has an account here to losing what money they may have deposited here, along with any weasel, skunk, or other marginalized species. The repercussions of you taking action." Pointing to both Rootel and Delgato. "Are far reaching and will likely result in a lot of mammals losing their homes, kits being taken from their parents, or at least going hungry while their parents try and get new accounts somewhere else."

Both frowned deeply, Erik staring down at the fox. "Nick, that's ridiculous."

Glaring at Erik, Nick opted for snark. "Yeah, and there was never a vigilante in Zootopia that called himself The Vengeful Vulpine."

Joan stepped up next to Nick, the other officers watching from behind Erik and Rootel. "As I was telling Mike. My mate makes all our deposits for Relics', and the accounts are not named for the business. That way we don't get screwed on fees and surcharges. Foxes, weasels, and other marginal species don't have a lot of banking choices. This bank is one of the few that does business with us. Yes, they screw us over at any chance they get, over charge us for things, but at least we can get an account to pay for things. If you go after these people, even if it is the right thing to do on the surface, the number of mammals that will get screwed, and how they'll get screwed, outweighs that."

Nick nodded, picked up his locker again, and started to walk away, motioning Mike and Joan to follow. Rootel blinking in disbelief as the fox walked away. Erik shook his head and motioned for the uniformed officers to head out. Seeing this Rootel bristled. "Enough. Wilde, I need you to give a statement, along with the rest of you."

Stopping at Mike's car, Nick looked over his shoulder without stopping. "Not happening" He waited for Mike to open the trunk and deposited the locker inside.

Rootel, Delgato, Yax, and Hornworth approached the car. Rootel stopped Nick from opening the passenger door. "I said enough. There has obviously been several crimes committed here, Wilde."

Nick frowned and looked up at the leopard again, then over to the white tailed buck, Hornworth and Delgato. "Look. You're not wrong, but it is not happening. I got to keep my stuff. That's great for me." Looking at Erik. "Please, don't pull your accounts, at least not for a few months, and don't tell them why, if or when you do." Looking back at Rootel. "I know you are just not going to listen to me, but let me ask you to do something first. Before you decide to do anything, look up why Hopps has a formal reprimand in her file. You have the rank to look that up, so do that much first.

Then ask yourself why Judith Hopps would do that? If you want to know, feel free to call her, or ask Ben, or better yet, just bypass all that and ask Bogo. He knows exactly why. Then, after that, if you still don't want to listen, do what you feel you need to do, but that won't include a statement from me."

The leopard was angry at this point. "Wilde, I could arrest you for obstruction."

Nick sighed in resignation and held out his paw, wrists together. "Then do it. Because I'm not giving you a statement. I'm not pressing charges against anyone. They could have tazed me in there and I still wouldn't. This isn't about me, Earl. I'm not going to fill out a report about what happened. I got my things, which is great for me. You know what sucks for me? Right now they are changing their records so they can send me a bill for a few grand." Looking to Joan. "What do you think? Three or four?"

Joan laughed sadly. "My bet is on five, and at least fifteen accounts."

Nick nodded sadly in thought. 'Yeah, that sounds about right."

Rootel shook with anger. "What the hell are you talking about? What accounts?"

Anger tinged Nick's voice as he turned back to the leopard. "The accounts of foxes, weasels, maybe a skunk or two. Right now they're picking a handful of them. Because you guys showed up, and because I got to walk out with Judy and my things, there are some mammals that won't have an account by end of business today. If they're lucky, they'll just be really low on funds due to some extra fee's that will get applied.

Don't worry though, they'll find out when they're trying to buy groceries tonight, or tomorrow. They'll find out when they try to pay their rent but can't because their account doesn't exist anymore, the money they had in those accounts. Gone into oblivion. I was about to give up, until you guys showed up. At least if I had done that, they'd have gotten what they wanted out of the fox, and they wouldn't be screwing anyone else over.

Because you guys showed up, now there are families that are going to lose their homes. There are kits that are going to go hungry. There are parents that are going to have their kits taken from them because they are clearly unfit, since they can't keep a roof over their heads."

Tail whipping in anger, ears laid flat, Nick was on a roll and kept going before the leopard could respond. "Why is this going to happen you ask? Well, that's an easy one. Because Kit Services just seems to know when this happens, and as the family is packing their things out as they're being evicted, KS will be there waiting, probably with a few officers like yourselves standing by just in case." Indicating Erik and Hornworth with his chin. "How many times have you been on one of those calls, huh? That's just these small few. You take this bank down. The moment you hit them with a warrant or a subpoena, every fox, weasel, skunk, or other marginal species with an account will find they don't have one. The records of their accounts will cease to exist. All of which is on my head for thinking that being a cop will override my species.

The only thing I can hope to do if find out who gets hit and get them some money before they lose their home, or KS gets wind of what happened." Turning to Joan as the others looked on at Nick in shock, only Joan just nodding along sadly. "Joan. I need you to set up an auction for the three big comics in this cache. One of the other things that Judy and I have been thinking of doing is starting a foundation. Since I just cost several mammals their their savings by getting to keep my stuff, because I arrogantly assumed that being an officer would afford me some insulation, I want those sold to start it. As soon as possible please. I'm okay with taking a slight loss on value."

Joan nodded. "Understood. Lets swing by my shop, I'll put them in the safe and have my head mammal get the ball started."

"Sounds good. With any luck we can find out who got hit and get them enough to get by." Nodding sadly, Joan opened the back door as Nick looked at Rootel's paw on the door then back up at the leopard. "So what's it going to be?"

Growling deep in his throat in anger, Rootel leaned down into Nick's face. "This is absurd. I'm not listening to this crap anymore, Wilde. I'm reporting this to Bogo. You've just shit all over your career, and for what? Some absurd conspiracy theory about how you as a fox are discriminated against and abused. I'm done with this." Reaching back and crabbing his cuffs, only to be stopped by Hornworth.

Hornworth had been watching things and growing angrier, when Rootel went for his cuffs he charged forward and grabbed the leopards arm. "No."

Looking back at Hornworth in shock, Rootel shook himself free. "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not. Because I have been on those calls more times than I can count. I've lost count how many parents I have had to hold back as KS took their kits. Worse, I watched it happen in my own life. When I was little, a vixen that lived down the hall from us would look after a bunch of kits from the complex after school, including her own. There were probably twelves of us, and they would use our apartment, being the largest. She got some extra money from the parents. They were the nicest mammals. Always sharing, always willing to help out. I still miss her veggie casserole.

Our bathroom shared a wall with the vixen and her mate, at least until he didn't come home one day. A few weeks after that happened, I was up late one night to use the bathroom, and the thin walls of the apartment let me hear her talking to what I assume was a relative. She was asking if they could take her kits because they were being evicted. Without her mate's income, they couldn't afford the 2500 a month they needed. I have checked with my parents. Ours was a 1200 a month apartment with four bedrooms. Hers was a two bedroom, one bath.

She was trying to get her kits out before the eviction was final. She didn't. I remember watching as they moved their stuff out. I helped, since I was so much stronger, but still small enough to fit in their apartment. KS was waiting and took the kits, my friends. The didn't even ask if she had a new place, they knew she didn't.

Her name was Clair. Case file number 58326D1. Unsolved homeless mammal killed. Her mates name was Rex. Case file number 58122C3. Currently server time for capitol murder. It really isn't possible for him to have committed the crime in question, but he's a fox.

They had two kits, a boy and a girl. The todd's name is James. He was a year younger than me, and I was kinda like his older brother. His sister's name was Anna. She lives in Happytown, and won't accept any help from me. Her brother, when I finally found him, was in prison for theft. His fifth conviction. I've met with him. His first conviction was cleared about three months ago, by Wilde and Hopps when they took down the anti-inter group. His first conviction was based on dodgy, circumstantial, and planted evidence, and the fact that he was a fox after all.

When he went in, he cut himself off from his mate afterwards, to save her from having a felon as her mate. As a felon, he couldn't get a job, and when he did get some day work, he was shorted or not paid at all. So he stole some food, most of which he gave to his sister. Now he's got a record and a new charge, so what happens? He decided to try and eat, so what little money he did make could go to his sister so she could pay her rent. She only makes tips.

So... I'd suggest you listen to Wilde. That was just one instance. I've been on so many call outs by KS, and I dread it every time. There are plenty of times where it is legitimate, but there also those that you know are wrong, but we can't do anything. I do know what happened with Hopps. and I couldn't be any more proud of her for what she did."

Nick nodded with a smile at Hornworth. "I couldn't be more proud of her either."

Rootel took a step back, shock on his face. "Everything you're talking about is patently illegal. You've all gone insane. KS can't just take someones kits, and the bank can't charge you more, just because you are a fox, and if they are..." Head flipping between Nick and Hornworth. "You're telling me that Hopps, the gung-ho, psycho-bunny, that is undefeated in the sparing ring. Who can take a punch from me, pop back up and kick me hard enough to have me gasping for air. The bundle of energy that I still can't figure out how you keep up with." Pointing at Nick. "That, that rabbit, whose very existence and purpose for being born was to be a cop, willingly did something that put a formal reprimand in her file?"

Nick nodded. "That's about the size of it."

"That could effect her promotion possibilities."

"Already has."

Rootel stopped, his features going slack in shock. "You're serious." Looking around the assembled mammals. "Why the hell isn't all this reported then?"

Taking a step away from the car, Nick shook his head. "Rootel, I outrank her now, for no other reason than the last two cycles, she has been passed over because of the mark in her record."

Erik had had enough. "Earl, have you not been listening at all? You're a damned detective. Think! What good would it do if Nick pursued things here? Sure, with us backing him, he might save himself a few grand in the long run, but how many others are going to end up hurt? Can you stop them from closing and disappearing those accounts? It'll take you weeks to get enough evidence to get a subpoena or warrant. By then they'll have wiped out most if not all of their logs. They'll still have the money, and those mammals will have nothing. Maybe not even their homes, their kits, their lives." Turning to Nick. "Let me know when that foundation is set up. I plan to make a donation, as I assume it'll help inter couples as well?"

"Of course." Nick stepped back to the car and pulled the door open. Looking back, he gave one last look at Rootel and Yax, a nod of thanks for Hornworth. "Just talk to Bogo before you make any decision."

Nick climbed in the car with Mike and Joan, driving away. Rootel watched them go. Turning to the officers still there. "None of this makes sense. I should have all of you written up."

Yax, silent up to that point, drew his partner away. "Carl, I get the feeling that all of them, or at least Wolford, Wilde, Delgato, and Hornworth would take the hit happily."

"I need to understand why. I think we should talk to Bogo. No matter what, we need to talk to him about this."

///////////////

In the car, Nick's phone pings.

Delgato: Nick. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was going on. I wouldn't have called them if I had realized.

N: Don't worry about it Erik. It's nothing new.

D: That's what bothers me.

N: Don't let it get to you. Not something you have to worry about.

N: Thanks for trying to help.

D: Make sure you let me know once that foundation is set up. Jeff and I will make the largest donations we can. I know Bill will do.

N: Thanks.

Mike saw Nick put away his phone. "Nick. You really pay extra, just for being a fox?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Don't stress about it Mike. We're headed to the Rainforest credit union branch on Grove in Central. I have some room in the next few caches that should just fit what's in the locker in the trunk." Looking back at Joan. 'Although we need to stop by Joan's shop first. You know where that is?"

"Yeah, it's on Cedar and 17th, right?"

Joan responded from the back seat. "That's the one."

A few minutes later they pulled up to the shop and Nick opened up the locker, extracting the comics and the StarFox collectible. Joan took the items from him gingerly and headed into the shop. She returned a few minutes later with a receipt that she gave Nick.

"Here Nick. A receipt. Heather is getting things started, and it's all locked in my personal safe. Just let me know if you want to sell anything else with these items. Once everything is set up, I'll have some consignment paperwork for you to make it official. I assume you'll have the account information for the foundation at that point?"

"Thank's Joan. Yeah, I'll have that tomorrow some time and will pass it along to you at that point." Taking the receipt, Nick looks over to Mike. "Onward to the next bank."

Mike nodded. "On our way."

They traveled quietly for several minutes before Mike glanced at Nick. "So... You pay more than others at this one too?"

Nick nodded and replied without thinking. "About double. It's another reason to get the Trust set up. Many of these have been moved to new banks and are actually under Judy's name, with me as an authorized person, no species listed. Being a cop has thus far helped with them not screwing us over. That said, it also hasn't stopped a few places, as you saw at the last one. I suppose that is why I thought I wouldn't have any issues at the last bank."

Quiet again for several streets, Mike sighed. "I'm still trying to process what I'm learning here."

"Not something mammals like to think about."

"Yeah, or even know they should be considering."

Pulling into a spot at the bank. "We're here."

Nick turned and looked up at Mike. "Mike, buddy. Please try not to let it get to you. It is really no different than the whole timber wolf thing, or the howling. It is going to take a long time and more than one fox-cop to change society."

Mike nodded and opened his door. "I get that. It is just kind of a shock, as you are in fact a cop, yet still suffer under such."

Nick shrugged and got out. "It has actually gotten better, if I'm honest, thanks to the internet, internet banking, online sales portals, etc; but there is also a very long way to go. Besides, you would never survive being a fox."

Mike chuckled with a shake of his head as Nick led him and Joan into the bank. "If you say so."

The rest of the banks went comparatively smoothly. Nick was able to fit all the items in the locker into the other caches. Though both Nick and Mike had to flash their badges a few times to stop some minor issues. Once empty, the locker itself was dropped off at a storage unit, and from there they headed for Therus, Joan's car, and Mike and Nick's mates.

The total estimated value, minus what Joan was going to sell for Nick and Judy to start the foundation, came in at just under 55 million causing Nick to nearly faint when Joan showed him the numbers.


	14. 14

**Here is the 14th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in Therus as Bobby returns to the kitchen after Judy informs him that he'll be bypassing the initial auditions.

Lizz watched Judy for a moment. "Well, that was an interesting start to the morning."

Judy shrugged. "Bobby was one of the few friends I had as a kit. For the longest, it was just Bobby, me, and Sharla. But, as happens, we all kinda lost track of each other over the years after we went to college. I hear from Sharla from time to time. She ended up as an aerospace engineer, though she still hopes to get to space some day.

As she has explained it, due to the number of smaller mammals willing to go, it's unlikely anyone larger than a rabbit is going up any time soon. I made me dreams of being a cop a reality, and Sharla has gotten as close as she can be without actually going into space. It's Bobby's turn, and I just happen to be able to help him get there, just like I talked Sharla through a few things when she almost lost her job."

"What happened?"

"Bellwether happened. Sharla is a black sheep."

"Oh! Wow. And she's an aerospace engineer? That's got to be a hard field to get into. Being a sheep right then, in such high stakes industry must have been really hard."

Judy nodded. "It really was, but she had several inventions, and a dozen patents to her name that are used on the current space station and various satellites. Hard to turn down an applicant that has that on their resume. Still, we haven't talked in over a year. A few texts here and there. She's busy, and I'm busy being a cop."

"I get that. Drifting away from friends as each of your lives move forward. Sometimes you just have less in common with them than you did when you were kids. Especially when you live far apart. I have a few friends like that. A solstice card, the occasional, _what's up_ , text. Even those happen less often."

"Yeah..." Judy looked down. "Which, when you don't have a lot of friends, or even know how to make them, can be really hard."

Lizz smiled warmly at Judy. "Well, you've made a few in the inter-community, that much is clear. Plus, as we have talked about, I consider us friends."

Judy smiled shyly. "Thank you Lizz. That means a lot. After everything, I always worry that mammals will still hold things against me. I suppose the girls could be considered friends, but not close friends. Not, invite over for bad movies and ice cream, friends. I am hoping that it what we can be."

Grinning, Lizz nodded. "I think we both could you that kind of friend."

"Agreed. Now, I know why I was here early, but why did you want to meet for breakfast? Not that I'm complaining, mind you... It's nice."

"There is that. Really, I wanted to have breakfast with you this morning so we can actually get to know each other a bit better. I mean, we are both cops, we're in inter-species relationships with our partners, and that's a good start, but who is Judy Hopps? What made you want to be a cop?"

Judy gave a lop-sided grin, one ear falling slightly. "Me? I'm just a farm girl with bigger dream than being a carrot farmer and pumping out a few dozen kits." Looking down at her stomach. "My current condition not withstanding. These will be the only ones we have for awhile, if we even have another set, and that's something Nick and I will have to talk about before hand."

Lizz chuckled and rubbed her own belly. "I totally get that. But what turned you into that person?"

"I really can't say what it was, I just always knew I wanted to do something else. Then, when I was nine, I got picked to put together a play for the carrot day festival. Yes, we have an entire carrot themed festival. It's really more of a harvest festival, but carrots are one of our biggest crops, thus the name and theme.

Of course I roped both Sharla, Bobby, and another friend into being part of it. I wrote it, Bobby did the music, Sharla did the mechanics and special effects, which wasn't really that much. The end was where we announced what we wanted to be when we grew up. Chris is a tax attorney, so I guess that's pretty close to being an actuary. Still not quite sure what that is. Sharla wanted to be an astronaut, and she's pretty close like I said. Bobby always wanted to be a famous musician, and as we've noted, he's still trying to get there. Me. I wasn't sure when I started, but I loved watching cop shows."

"Oh, that must have been a rude awakening."

Judy chuckled darkly. "Cringe-worthy. I just can't watch them anymore as anything but comedies. I mean, don't we all wish that the mammals in forensics and special services could just click a button and tell you everything you needed to know?" Putting on a nerdy voice. "It's the fur of a thirty year old badger who lives in the Meadowlands near the Calabassas bridge, because blah blah blah..."

Lizz laughed with a lite slap to the table. "Oh gods, yes." Putting on her own nerdy voice. "They died at exactly Four fifty two and ten seconds from the third stab wound." Sighing. "But, if they could do that, we'd be out of jobs."

"Nah. They'd still need someone to actually carry out the arrests and give out parking tickets."

Lizz laughed. "You're right, and it's the truth. That is so not how things work, and it can be such a pain working with a mammal, a witness or a loved one, who has seen those shows. Entertaing though when the criminals think they know it all from those shows."

Groaning, Judy laughed. "I know. So frustrating sometimes, and you can't just yell at them. Though when you get that wanna be master theif that thinks they have it all figured out because they watch CSI or something, it makes it easier to get them to get over on themselves."

"So wish you could just scream sometimes."

Judy laughed. "I know it. That's what the cruiser is for. Done it more than once. ... Anyway. As I was finishing up writing the play. That's when I decided I would be a cop for the play, to make the world a better place. When we performed it though, something happened and it became real, not just something I picked for the sake of having something pie in the sky like the others.

Right after the performance was when I had the fight with Gideon, getting Sharla's tickets back from him and getting scratched. My parents thought I was just doing it for the play, but it just resonated with me. Lots of cliche's I could use for it. Lightning struck, etc... But when I said that on that stage, I felt it hit me. I still remember it. Felt like any other possibility was washed away with this conviction that nine year old me didn't understand. Not even sure I understand it now or can really describe it effectively, but after that... there was no other options in my mind. I was going to be a cop.

I started reading everything I could about police procedures, the law. I stopped by the sheriff's office and took every bit of information they were willing to give me, recruiting data, manuals, requirements for joining. I used my computer time at school to search the ZPD's website for anything I could find, which is when I became obsessed with joining the ZPD. I took countless online practice tests until I could ace every single one, even ones I hadn't tried before.

I became single minded. My grades, which I'll freely admit were lack-luster, suddenly became all A's. My parents initially were ambivalent about it, my grades went up, I worked harder on the farm. After a year, I was doing the work of bucks twice my age. I was stronger. I got up early and ran the farms perimeter. I looked up workout routines to prep for it. I ordered work out tapes, self defense courses, and even built my own obstacle course. Some of my siblings still use it. Gods... I broke my arm twice and refused to back down.

My parents realized that it wasn't a phase when I was twelve and started trying to talk me out of it. There had never been a bunny cop, not even in the local sheriff's office. The big city was too dangerous. There are big predators, like lions and tigers, that might snap and eat me because I was a bunny. You get the idea. They didn't directly block me, but they made it harder, and that just made me work harder.

Funny thing. My doctor mentioned how strong I was as he was taking off my second cast. We talked about my workouts and how I had hit a plateau. He told me it was because I needed more protein in my diet. Something like the protein shakes or bars like predators used. Then gave me a list of beans and such I should eat more of, and after that I ate them ravenously and broke through. Even snuck a few bites of Bobbies fish jerky. It was salty, but I felt like I was on fire when I ate enough of it. Eating fish wasn't a common thing for me back then. I had to sneak it, being a bunny and all, but it helped get me ready. I became a protein bar addict."

Lizz watched the play of emotions across Judy's face as she continued. "Through high-school, bucks really were not something on my mind. I never had an interest in them. Every time one would bother to talk to me, it was to tear down my dreams, tell me how it was silly, as well as how great they were and how I should get with them and they'd help me be a real doe. My parents, mainly my mother and older sisters, threw bucks at me like it was a contact sport. I had more blind dates while I was 16 then everyone else in the county combined."

Putting her face in her paws with a chuckled grown, Lizz peaked out at Judy. "Oh gods, seriously?"

Judy laughed. "Yeah, seriously. Then I got asked to prom, and damn but he seemed so sincere. I wanted it to be true so badly. He didn't tear down my dreams right out the gate. Didn't talk himself up, but talked me up. Complimented me. Which is probably why I fell for it. You saw the results."

"Yeah. I watched you totally wreck like a dozen bucks, many larger than you. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Jack Savage training tapes I ordered online."

Lizz threw her head back. "Hahahahaha! Oh no! You too?"

Judy looked up at Lizz confused. "What?"

"Which set? I of course ordered the large mammal set."

Laughing herself, Judy grinned. "I ordered them all! I had to work to figure out how to modify some of the larger mammal techniques, but it also gave me insight into how larger mammals fight."

Lizz groaned and dropped her head. "Oh gods. Savage designed the defense courses we all take, and few of us expand outside of that. No wonder you are undefeated in the ring. Nick is the only one that seems to be able to even give you a challenge."

Grinning evilly, Judy glanced to see where Erin was. "Oh, yeah. I've trained a lot more than just that. That was just the base. I'll ask my teacher if they're willing to give you some pointers. As for Nick. It's no secret that he worked for Big at one point, so he trained with them. He never did anything specifically illegal for them, but he was still taught."

"Oh my gods. So the two of you should probably be registered as lethal weapons."

Judy's grin shifted to a sly, but bashful smile as she pulled out her wallet and handed a card from it to Lizz. "Since you mention it."

Lizz looked at the card confused as she took it from Judy, her eyes getting bigger as she read it. "Judy! You can't be serious!"

Judy nodded. "Yep."

"But... That is a rating that I thought only someone my size could get. How?"

"Weapons training by my teacher, muscle strength compared to my size. Nick has the same rating."

"Gods. I had no idea. Did you have this at the beginning?"

"I did. I had a private test with the Major, and then she would only let me fight tigers and larger. My big challenge was that I hadn't had much actual experience, just the skills. And no... I don't count my BA days. The people we did end up actually have to fight were mostly thugs and such, barely better then basic brawling. Now you know the reason Nick and I have both managed to KO McHorn."

"I guess so." Handing Judy the card back to Judy. "Now I also understand why both you and Nick have the on-duty endorsement. That's not something that's too common. I was shocked when I hear that you and Nick had it. Only a dozen officers I know are qualified, and Bogo has to sign off on it. Nothing against you guys, but given your size, it just never occured to me. I guess his, I don't care, attitude missed some details about you when you first got assigned to the precinct."

Judy shrugged, slipping her wallet back in her purse. "I suppose so. But no one considered me as anything but a political stunt. A PR stunt that would end up getting myself killed. I didn't belong, and as much as I understand that looking back on it. That I was put on Parking duty as much because no one would partner with me and no training officer would take me on, as Bogo wouldn't or couldn't see me as more than just a tiny, cute, bunny. I had to have gotten a boost to somehow get through the academy, as if the Major would have let that happen. If anything that polar bear was harder on me for that very reason. She wasn't going to let me get through unless I could hang with the big preds, as it were."

Lizz looked down, her ears back in embarrassment. "Yeah, that sounds like the Major. You know... I'm sorry Judy. I was one of those."

Judy smiled up at Lizz. "I think we touched on this already. Don't worry about it. I won't lie and say that it didn't hurt, especially when I learned the truth behind the reasons for me getting parking duty. Yet, I can also understand where you and everyone else were coming from. It's the hazard of being the first. I had to break through all those stereotypes, as has Nick. Who trusted him when he first got to the precinct? Just me, and oddly, Bogo. Yet, look at us now. Both of us have made sergeant, and no one even questions it. There are three foxes, two red and an arctic, a bunny, and a jackrabbit in the academy cycle that starts tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yep! The major emailed me this morning. They're the first recruits since Nick and I of our size class. She wants Nick and I to come make an appearance and give some encouraging words, do some guest classes, things like that. Hazard of both of us being valedictorian I guess."

"Oh, that's amazing! I really hope Bogo agrees to let you guys do that. I suspect that the real reason is that, while yes, you were both top of your classes, you are what motivated them to try. The example you and Nick have set has really made change."

"Bogo had already replied when I saw the email this morning." Judy looked down thoughtfully. "You really think so? I know I'm miss _make the world a better place_ , but it is hard to see sometimes."

Glaring at Judy and her smirk. "Okay. First. You absolutely have made the world a better place, for every mammal in this city and beyond. Yes, you screwed up the press conference, and then you spend the following months trying to fix it. Don't think we didn't notice which side you sided with. Don't think for one second that we, predators, didn't see you and Nick risk your very lives to fix that mistake and bring the real villain to justice. Judy, you might have been The Bunny Avenger at one point, but you are a true hero, like it or not, to so many more mammals than you think."

Sighing and looking up at Lizz. "So I get told all the time. Kits look up to me. Even Nick has his fans, and let me tell you, he was completely floored the first time we got stopped and it was him they wanted selfies with."

Lizz nodded. "Oh, I believe it. Both of you are so self deprecating. Look what you have done for Mike and I? You're here as moral support for me, and what do you ask in return? Friendship. Someone to talk to. The personal crusade you have taken on with the cases of all those mammals that were wronged. I guarantee as what you are doing comes out, you will be their hero's too."

"I..." Judy looked to the side towards the kitchen, collecting her thoughts. Sighing as she turned back to Lizz. "I don't go looking for that."

"I know you don't. We all do. Yet, it is because you aren't content just being a cop, or even just a good cop. You and Nick both have a sense of justice that forces you to go that extra step. To look beyond the situation of the moment. It is what makes you such a great team, and the more I think about it, it is what makes me want to be more like you."

Judy blushed, her ears falling behind her. "Lizz!"

Lizz grinned at the embarrassment clear on Judy's face. "It is true. You two are what we all should strive to be as cops. That's why you're being asked to go teach some classes, give a speech or two and motivate those recruits. The Major knows what you guys are. She is not out of the loop. I can only imagine the ear chewing she gave Bogo after the whole Nighthowler things and she found out how you got treated."

Judy fliched with a laugh. "You think so?"

Lizz nodded with a laugh. "I do. Now... You have been around Nick too long. And‽ Don't leave me hanging. What did Bogo say in his reply to the Major's request?"

Smirking, Judy leaned back. "He's agreed and sees Nick and I doing classes as a way to get me back into things sooner, which he knows I want. At the academy, I can teach classes and have the kits close at hand. Not that we won't have help. We will have Vivian, who would be mortally insulted if we didn't ask her to look after them while we're on the job. We will also have my sister Jessica and her soon to be husband. He's a weasel, so they're going to be seeing my doctor to find out of they too can have kits."

"That's awesome. It's good that you'll have that kind of support. Now... What about your other cases?"

"Yeah, that's a conversation that Nick and I will have with Bogo next week. We're going to propose the task-force at that meeting. We decided not to wait until I'm actually back, but bring it up now so it can be planned for, resources moved around, etc... The meeting to discuss the training and such at the academy just provides the perfect opportunity."

"Ah! Sneaky."

"Well, I did marry a fox."

"So you did. Now, what about you. What happened after you graduated highschool?"

"Well, you kinda know at this point. Ended up roommates with Maria, became a vigilante because it didn't look like I'd actually get to be a cop, while taking all sorts of extra course on law, investigation techniques, interrogation methods, etc... I'm telling you. Some of the looks I got from some of the instructors. I think the interrogations techniques instructor was the worst. We had to do mock interrogations. I was planning on going the PI route before the MII passed."

"I've seen you in an interrogation room. You. Are. Scary. When it is both you and Nick, tag-teaming a suspect. I've observed the two of you crack open a hardened career criminal like an egg."

Judy chuckled. "Thank you. The instructor made me go first. I'm think he figured to make a point, to make an example out of me. Had students from the acting classes there playing various criminal characters. I was interviewing a leopard first as a suspect in a robbery, and I went in hard." Snapping her ears straight back from her head, level with the floor. "Add a hard eye and edge to the voice. I had him in tears inside five minutes and had everything I needed." Her ears falling behind her head, eyes softening and glistening. "My second one was a wolf and I went full cute and innocent and had everything I wanted inside four minutes. The instructor was flabbergasted. No one had ever broken someone that fast, and there I was, a tiny little rabbit and I had one guy just spilling his guts because he couldn't resist the cute and another that was absolutely terrified of me. Even flinched in the hallway when I ran into him a few weeks later."

"Having again watched you work, I believe it."

"So yeah, after that, the MII got passed and suddenly they couldn't reject my application anymore. Next thing I know I'm in the academy and working harder then ever before. Right about the same time as Maria got her break. You kinda know the story from there."

"I suppose I do. I mean, after you came back and everything came out it was a bit of a shock. Just watching you deal with the protests made a lot of us look at you differently. Like I said before, we noticed which side of that line you were walking. Since then, you by yourself, and then with Nick, have both proven to be some of the best officers we have. Your smaller size has proven to be as much a benefit as anything. The whole thing with Nick mounted on the back of Mike, as funny as it looks, is crazy effective. Until I saw his scores, I had no idea Nick was that good a shot. Spooky good."

"It's his ability to see magnetic fields."

Lizz blinked and cocked her head. "His ability to do what now?"

"Foxes have the ability to see magnetic fields, such as the Earths magnetic field. He's tried to explain it and it really doesn't translate, just like me trying to explain to you the tapestry of sound I hear, though that might be easier. But yeah, foxes can see, kinda, magnetic fields, and how mammals interfere with them, because we all have our own. Out in the wilderness, Nick could track me from beyond the horizon, here in the city, he'd need to be pretty close, but he'd be able to do it."

"Note to self. Never kitnap you, unless I'm going to take Nick too."

Judy grinned. "Probably for the best. So, that's me. What about you? What turned you into a cop?"

"My story is hardly as dramatic. My dad was a cop and I always looked up to him, until one day he didn't come home. Worst part. It wasn't on the job. He was off the clock and driving home. Got hit by a drunk driver. According to what I was told, he died instantly. Against recommendations, I have since looked it up. I'm very glad I was already with Mike, because I really needed his support after I read the file."

Her ears falling, Judy reached out to Lizz's paw. "Oh, Lizz."

Wiping a tear from her eye. "Yeah. Exactly why they suggest that you don't. Though the driver got 45 years in prison for it. Was his 5th accident, second with injuries, and third DWI when his license had been permanently revoked. Along with the fact that the car he was driving wasn't his. It was a co-workers who he'd grabbed the keys for at an office party. He won't get out for another year on parole, if he does.

My dad was up for detective when it happened. Bogo was just a local precinct chief at the time and rallied the other chiefs to confirm his promotion so my family would benefit from the pension he wouldn't have gotten otherwise."

"Nick's right. There really is a soft, gooey, center to the stone and scowl."

"There is, but it is hard to find. He stands with his officers to the extreme, which looking back on things with you, is a real disappointment in us as cops and him as our leader. Though he's made up for it I think. Which also is why so many of us, after the events with you and everything, were confused when he personally escorted Herd and Metri out. He actually looked angry, not his usual scowl, but literally angry. Many of us thought it was because of the accusations. I know better now.

But that is what made me want to be a cop. To follow after my dad and, if I can borrow your phrase, make the world a better place. I worked my tail off, got good grades, my criminology degree, other certificates, trained, and landed third in my class at the academy. Being a tiger, no one really questioned it, other than me being female, but as I'm on the larger side, even that was just in passing.

Still, being a female tiger had its drawbacks. There are not many females to begin with on the force, and tigresses, you can count on one paw. So there was also a lot of questions from that side. My family was supportive, even if they didn't understand. Which is kinda why I am not too worried about today. They've always just wanted what would make me happy."

"And anyone with any sense, what so ever, can tell that Mike makes you happy and in case you weren't aware, you make him positively giddy."

"Yeah, the damn goofball. He actually howled when I told him I was pregnant. We were in the cruiser chasing a speeder, and he stuck his fool head out the window and howled."

"Okay, so maybe you can tell me, because I don't get it and Nick just can't seem to explain it. What the heck is with canines and sticking their heads out the window?"

Lizz laughed. "Hell if I know. Mike just can't seem to articulate it, and I've tried it. It is so very much a canine thing. He says something about the wind in his nose."

"That he can smell the whole world, or something like that."

"Yeah. Makes no sense to me, but that's just one of those differences of experience that I don't get."

"I'm surprised Mike didn't know you were pregnant. Nick knew before I did and bought a test on the way home. Said that my scent changed."

"Oh, Mike knew. Same thing. Said my scent changed, but said it is rude to talk about. We had a conversation about what's rude to talk about with others versus his mate. He was just waiting for me to confirm what he knew by smell, which is a trip to me. I have a good sense of smell, but it is not that good."

"Same. The details they can get is spooky at times."

"It is. Now that he talks to me about it, it amazes me all the more that we managed to keep things a secret, but then again, since he knew what others might be able to scent."

Judy nodded. "Like I said. Besides just feeling right, it was one of a dozen reasons Nick and I moved into together. Rather than gong through the scrubbing and masking routines you to did, we could explain it away."

"I rather wish we had thought of that."

Judy shrugged. "It just worked out for us. So, what do you like? Are you a scifi girl, a closet nerd, or a RomCom chick?"

"Oh gods. I can't stand RomCom's. They're painful to watch, and the writing is just..."

Judy sighed. "Oh thank the gods. So, what is your preference?"

"I'm more of an action movie type. I love me Die Hard, and if you don't think it is a Solstice movie, then we may have issues."

Grinning, Judy laughed. "It ain't Solstice until Hans Grubear falls from Nakitomi plaza."

"Oh good. I was worried. I just don't get how mammals don't think it is."

Judy shrugged. "I don't' get it either. We have a watch party every year, we'll have to invite you and Mike this year. We watch Die Hard, then Scrooged with Bill Moorray. After that we will pick at random from things like Nightmare before Solstice. We even have a copy of StarWars Solstice special."

"That sounds like fun. I have heard of that Solstice special, and none of them good."

Judy took a sip of her drink, thinking a moment. "Oh, it is fun. Will be interesting with the kits this year. We'll probably have to set up a second TV with some cartoons. Now, in that vein... What does the name Tim Curry, mean to you?"

"HA! You can tell the quality of a person by where they know Tim Curry from. So **lets do the Time Warp again**..."

Judy's smile took on a mischievous edge. "He is quite the **devil**."

"Oh, yes. **Legend** ary, but I'd still suggest **McHail** had it coming."

"I couldn't say either way on that one, but he has certainly had some **Cardinal** rolls."

Lizz grinned. "Nice one. Those Musketeers just didn't have the **Hook**."

"Going to dead **PAN** it, eh?"

They both broke down in laughter, Judy recovering first. "Okay. What about Horror?"

Controlling her snickering, Lizz's eyes sparkled. "Well, **IT** depends on the movie."

"Oh, it's going to be a real **Red October** , then."

"Not horror, but I see you have a **Clue**."

"You'll just have to join me on the **Congo** line."

Lizz and Judy were laughing with wide grins, Lizz surrendering. "Oh, now that one was a stretch, and you win."

"Blame Nick. He has force fed me a diet of B, C, and D movies. I have to say, if even for just a **Split Second** , I'm become a Rutger Howl fan."

"I see. Going to **Ladyhawke** in more references."

Judy chuckled. "Oh, that was terrible. You're going to **Omega Doom** us with references like that."

"And you said mine was bad. That was so contrived, I'll end up in a **Blind Fury**."

"You'll have to take that up with Nick, given that we are in **Wedlock**."

"Ouch. You're going to end up **Wanted: Dead or Alive** after that one."

Both of them laughing still, Judy wipes away a happy tear. "Okay. I yield. You win that round."

Sighing as she pulls her laughing under control, Lizz looks down at Judy. "Can I ask you. You don't have to answer if you are uncomfortable, but what happened? I know both you and Nick are sergeants, but... He's a senior sergeant at this point, and you are still just a sergeant. How can he outrank you, of all mammals?"

Judy sobered up at the question, looking up at Lizz and seeing nothing but genuine curiosity. "It's simply a fact that, when you have a formal reprimand in your file, you get passed up for the next few promotion cycles."

Lizz flinched. "Oh. Wait, is that because of the incident with the fox and the call center?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah. Remember, I did kinda abuse my position to block Kit Services, interfering with their supposed investigation, etc..."

Shaking her head sadly, Lizz sighed. "That's right. You told me about that, what... two days ago now? Three? It seems so long ago at this point. It really has been a lot. Still, that is so unfair to you."

Judy shrugged. "It is what it is. It won't prevent me from taking the detective exams, and the people that review those have different views than those that review for the current cycle."

Lizz laughed. "That's what I have heard. It's always a group from different precincts for what you are going up for right now."

Shrugging again, Judy nodded. "Yeah, and few bother to dig deeper then the executive summary."

"That is the truth. Have you been on a review board yet?"

"No. I expect I will be some time shortly after I get back. I was up for the current one, but..."

"You went on maternity leave like me. I was scheduled for that one as well."

"Cool! We'll get to do it together than. I can feel the power already." Judy took on a wicked grin and gave a truly evil cackle.

Lizz's ears splayed to the side and her eyes went wide. "Judy..."

Snickering, Judy took a drink that finished her tea. "Oh. The look on your face."

"Wait, did you just." Lizz groaned, realizing that Judy had just had it over on here. "Oh for the love of. You really have been around Nick too long."

Judy laughed. "He might agree with you. Anyway. It is time for me to make a pit-stop. When do you think your family will be here?"

Glancing at her watch, Lizz smiled. Soon, so I think I'll do that as well. Want help down?"

"Sure. Thank you. They gave the chair with the stairs, but it is still not easy."

Lizz got up and helped Judy down from her chair, they then headed to the restroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N >>> ** **Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	15. 15

**Here is the 15th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lizz and Judy headed to the bathroom just as Lizz's brother pulled up. Entering the restaurant he looked around with a frown as Erin walked up to welcome him. "Hello sir. Welcome to Therus. Just you?"

"No, I'm meeting my sister here."

"Ah! You must be Larry. Lizz said you would be getting here just before lunch. I'll show you to their table."

"Their table?"

"Yeah, Lizz and Judy have been here since this morning." Turning, Erin leads the way.

"Huh... Okay."

Sitting a the table, Larry looks around. "This is a nice place. But, isn't Judy a rabbit? This looks and smells like a predator restaurant. As well as the Pred-only food sign outside."

Erin smiled with a shake of her head. "She is a rabbit, and she knows the cooks. That's where I'll leave it."

"Oookay..." Larry looked around, wondering what was going on. He could smell his sister, a rabbit, and two scents he couldn't quite make out, which in a pred restaurant, confused him.

Judy finished first and returned to their table. Seeing a new tiger that looked a lot like Lizz sitting there she smiled, guessing that this must be Lizz's brother. Walking around and climbing the stairs of her chair, she sat down and waived Erin over for more tea. "Hello. You must be Larry. Nice to meet you in person." Holding out a paw.

Looking at the very pregnant gray rabbit, Larry couldn't help but noticed the scent he couldn't quite identify before was fox, and it was coming from her. He shook her paw briefly as he figured out the other scent coming from where his sister had been sitting seemed canine. Scratching the back of his neck, he wondered again how canines handled it. He had a better sense of smell then most felines he knew, and it just confused things for him most of the time. "Uhm... Hello. You're Judy Hopps?"

Grinning up at him, Judy nodded. "That I am. So you really think that SpiderWolf #1 is worth that much?"

Larry shook his head with a chuckle. "If truly mint, then yes. Easily."

"Oh, it is very much mint."

Larry blinked at the confidence rabbit. "Seriously? Wow! I'd love to see that. Though I'd be afraid to touch it."

"Maybe some day. So, Larry. You're Lizz's brother? You two look almost identical."

"We're I guess you would call litter mates. She's a few minutes older than I am."

Judy smiled warmly up at Larry. "Oh, that's cool. I have four litter mates. Amongst us, I'm second oldest. Probably the weirdest group of rabbits you'll come across too. Not one of us has done truly stereotypical rabbit things."

Smiling at Judy, Larry looked around again. "Considering I'm seeing a rabbit that is perfectly happy sitting in a pred-only restaurant, I don't doubt it."

Judy gave him a sly smile as she saw Lizz approaching. "Yeah, well... I know the cooks, and I work with a lot of predators, such as your sister. It was get over it, or be forever uncomfortable."

Lizz laughed from behind Larry, making him jump. "Oh, come off it Judy. I wonder if you were ever uncomfortable with predators." Giving Larry a hug from behind before sitting down in a free chair. Larry had taken hers, so now she was sitting to the side of Judy, with Larry sitting opposite. "Hi Larry. How are you."

Larry returned the hug and then froze, his eyes going wide. After staring at his sister who was snickering at his shocked look for several seconds, he physically jerked back in surprise and his voice cracked a few times. "Lizz... I... Wha..." //gulp// "LIZZ!! YOU"RE PREGNANT‽ WHAT‽ HOW‽ No! Not how... who?"

Both Judy and Lizz laugh heartily. "Oh gods... Judy, I'm so glad I just peed, or I would be. hahahahah!"

Judy slapping the table. "The same. Oh, gods I wish I had video of that."

"Me too."

Larry looked between the two pregnant females with a perplexed and irritated look, ears back and to the side, tail tip flipping randomly. "Lizz. This is what this is about? You got knocked up. Okay, so what? Don't care if you don't know the guy and it was a drunk fling or something. That isn't a reason to drop off the face of the planet from your family."

Lizz sobered up, as did Judy, though the rabbit still snickered a few times. "Look, Larry. Yes, the fact that I got pregnant is part of the reason, but by whom as well."

"That's right. You implied that you found a mate. Even better. So your mate got you pregnant. That's great. I'm happy for you, but utterly confused. I told mom a late lunch so I could try and figure out what was going on." Leaning forward and putting his paw on Lizz's. "Sis. Talk to me. What's going on? Why did you drop out on us, and just because you're pregnant isn't a good excuse."

"Well, that is the reason, and it is because of who my mate is, and that he, through some miracle, was able even to get me pregnant. We've been together for five years, mates for four. We've been hiding our relationship for five years, until Judy and her mate discovered it and held a small intervention two days ago." Pausing and looking to Judy a moment then returning her attention to Larry. "Gods. It has only been two days! They, Nick and Judy, and the friends that they have connected us with, are helping us come out. We came out to Bogo yesterday morning, and then I spent the day with Judy and some of her friends, people I think I can call friends now, shopping, talking, and being very girly. It was actually a lot of fun to be able to drop my guard around mammals that I wasn't worried might judge me."

Larry deadpanned. "You... Shopping, doing girly things. Pregnant by a mate we don't know about and who you have been with for years. Why would they judge you? Okay, jokes over, because it isn't funny. Lizz, be serious with me here."

Closing her eyes and sighing in resignation and realizing that she was just going to have to be direct about it, Lizz looked up at Larry. Holding her paw up and showing him her emerald green painted and manicured claws. "I am being quite serious, Larry. Judy is here as moral support as her and her mate are the ones that helped us, my mate and I, come out. They helped formulate the plan to come out to Bogo, and showed us that we are not alone."

Larry shook his head. "Okay, so you work with your mate, which I suppose is why you needed to come out to your boss. Cool. So what? What's his name? Why the secrecy? I don't understand. Help me out here sis. I'm just a dumb nerd, so spell it out for me."

"It's Mike. My mate is Mike."

Larry furrowed his brow thinking. "Mike?" Lizz and Judy just watched him as his brow scrunched up and he turned his head. "Isn't your partner's name, Mike? He's a nice guy. I like him even. But... He's a wolf?" Seeing Lizz's slight nod, his eyes went wide again in shock. "Your mate is Mike... Your partner on the force... Who you had to come out to Bogo about, because he's your partner... But he's a wolf. I like Mike, but... He's a wolf. Your mate is a wolf? Then how..." Pointing at Lizz with both paws.

"Well. When a male and a female like each other..."

Larry gave Lizz a dark glare while Judy laughed. "Lizz..."

"What do you want me to tell you? One in a million chance. We have the same number of chromosomes, we got lucky, and got lucky. No different than her." Pointing at Judy.

Putting her paws up, Judy laughs. "I'm just here for moral support, remember, don't bring me into this."

Looking between his sister and the rabbit the reason Judy was there hit him like a ton of bricks and he fell back in his chair. "The fox I smell... You're both in inter-species relationships, and have been knocked up by your respective mates. Only you, dear sister, have been hiding it from your family because you figured we'd freak out. Well, yeah! I'm freaking out."

Lizz shifted towards Judy, who put a paw on hers, as Lizz's eyes starting to glisten. "Larry?"

Larry shook his head violently and stood up, taking a step away from the table. "All this time. You've been together for years. You didn't tell us. He's been to our house during that time. Shared meals with us. Well, I guess I can get why. But now that you don't have a choice, it's all coming out. I thought better of you than this Sis."

Lizz moved her chair to be next to Judy. "Larry. I'm sorry. We were just so scared. We didn't know there was a support network for couples like us. We were scared of what others would think. How they would react. How our families would react." Giving a quiet sniff, she looked down at Judy who was looking up at her with concern. Speaking quietly to Judy. "This isn't quite how I expected him to react. If he's not... Then the rest of my family..."

Judy patted Lizz's paw reassuringly. "We can leave if you want. You don't have to... We can hide in the back. Fin will make sure no one bothers us until Mike can get here to pick you up."

Larry spun around angrily. "What **did** you expect then Lizz? This is rather big news. How did you expect me to react, exactly. You and Mike have had dinner with the whole family dozens of times." As he looked back on the table, he saw the tears in Lizz's eyes only just held back. He saw how she had moved over towards Judy, and realizing what it sounded like he was saying. Larry lept over to Lizz and wrapped her in a hug. He could smell the fear and tears. "No! No no no no no! Lizz. No. I didn't mean it like that. I've got no problems with it. I'm just shocked that it has been so long and you didn't trust me at least." Tears in his own eyes as he felt her flinch and stiffen. "Oh gods. Lizz. No. I didn't mean it like that. I swear to you I didn't. Only freaking out about how long it has been, not the who."

Lizz held her breath before melting into the hug, wiping at her tears and wrapping her arms around her brother. "You're sure?"

Holding her to himself, Larry looked at Judy and flinched at the angry glare she was giving him."I am very sure. I was just surprised. If Mike makes you happy, then that's what matters. That's always been what matters. Now, explain to me why I am suddenly afraid of a rabbit?"

Sniffing and wiping a few more tears away, with a weak laugh at his question. "Mike does. He really does. I love him, Larry. As for the rabbit. That would be because that rabbit can knock out a rhino in one hit if you give her the chance, and you're picking up on that. Sorry I overreacted. It just sounded like..."

Continuing to hold her, Larry squeezed a little tighter. "No. You didn't overreact. The way that sounded, given what you just revealed, could easily be taken that way. I would have in your position. I understand your fear too. I'm sorry. I'm the one that should be apologizing. That was exactly the reaction you were afraid of, wasn't it." Lizz nodding against his chest. "Oh gods. Okay. I'm with you. I'm on your side, I swear. You're my sister, I love you, and nothing will change that."

"Okay. I'm glad you came early then. If the whole family had been going on like that, I'd have freaked out."

Judy patted Lizz's arm. "That's why I'm here Lizz. I'm here to say that we should leave, and to make sure they let you, if needed."

Larry chuckles. "I'd ask how a rabbit is going to do that, but I've seen you in action on the news."

Judy blushed. "I really wish they would find something else to report on."

Releasing Lizz, Larry sits back down, but kept holding her paw. "Okay. Lets eat, I'm hungry, and I don't want to be dealing with food when mom gets here and has her own freak out. I need to be on your other shoulder in support."

Lizz sighed and looked to Judy who smiled up at her. "Thanks Larry, that sounds good. Now, please don't freak out again when she orders." Waving Erin over.

Erin walks up. "Hey, everything okay over here?"

Lizz nodded. "Yes, we're good. We'd like to order, and I think Larry and I." Indicating her brother. "Will have the same spicy burrito I know she's going to order."

Erin looked to Judy. "Judy?"

Laughing, Judy looks up at Erin. "Yeah. Spicy shrimp and chicken, with extra cheese. Regular for them."

Erin smiled as she wrote the order down. "Sure. More tea?"

"Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry watched in wrapped fascination as Judy ate while Lizz laughed at him. His shock written all over his face as the rabbit clearly enjoyed the chicken and shrimp in the burrito. Though it wasn't helped by the fact that Judy deliberately pulled one of the shrimp out and made a very blatant point of munching it. "Get over it Larry. That's hardly the strangest thing about that rabbit."

"Sure, if you say so. I'm watching a rabbit, eat a burrito stuffed with Shrimp and Chicken. Nothing abnormal about that at all."

Judy grinned as she swallowed another bite. "Not according to my doctor. I need the extra protein for the kits, as they are half fox."

Shaking his head, Larry laughed and took a bite of his own burrito. "Mmm. This is pretty good. A rabbit mated to a fox. Yeah, that's not weird either. Next you'll tell me you were The Bunny Avenger." Taking another bite. "This is very good. Gonna have to come here more often."

Judy was glad she didn't have any food or a drink in her mouth as she would of choked. Giving Lizz a nervous glance, she slipped on a mask and smiled. "Yeah. That would be crazy." Noticing Nick, Mike, and Joan pulling up outside Judy relaxed. "This restaurant is a safe place for mixed species couples. Helps that the food is excellent and reasonably priced. Lizz, our other halves are here."

Larry nodded. "Makes even more sense as to why you would want to meet here."

Looking up, Lizz smiled as she saw Mike walk in and head over to her, freezing upon seeing the back of Larry's head. He approached as she motioned him forward, Nick pulling a chair over next to Judy.

Nick smiled up at Larry before giving Judy a kiss on the side of her muzzle. "Hey Fluff, who's your new friend?"

Pushing the half a burrito over to him. "This is Larry, Lizz's brother from the same litter. Not sure if tigers have litters, but she's older then him by five minutes."

Putting out a paw, Nick smiles. "Nick Wilde. Pleasure to meet you."

Shaking the paw, Larry looks the two of them over then looks to Lizz and see's Mike standing next to her with his ears back and looking at him with a worried expression, tail down and still. Larry smiles and shakes his head. "You're fine Mike. I'm over the freak out."

Mike visibly relaxed and leans against Lizz. "Oh thank the gods." Pulling Lizz in to a kiss. "Missed you love. Did you know that those two have Mint and Near mint comics worth a literal Mint?"

"I kinda got that feeling after I called Larry about the SpiderWolf that belongs to Judy." Seeing Joan walk up shaking her head. "Hi Joan."

Joan looked up and smiled. "Hi Lizz. Good to see you." Turning to Nick and Judy. "I'll have your insurance estimate done by next week. Although I guess it is actually for the formation of that trust you mentioned. It was a lot more than I expected. The auction should be ready to go live by the end of next week as well. Just gotta get some buzz going. Judy, if you can do a post from your sales account once I get you the details, that'll really pump up the interest. I'll just need the account or accounts to have the money deposited into after the sale." Shaking her head as Judy and Nick give her a thumbs up and smile. Looking to Larry. "Hi. Joan Relics."

Putting out a paw, Larry smiles. "Larry Fangmeyer. I'm Lizz's brother."

"You're the one that I heard on the phone yesterday?"

"That's me."

Handing him a note-pad. "What's your valuation of these. Just off the top of your head?"

Taking the pad, Larry skims and it and whistles. "Wow. This is a collectors wet dream. Taking your notes at face value, this is tens of millions here, just in the comics. The figurines and collectibles just take it up a notch."

"That it does. You need a job? I need a manager for a new location. What do you do?"

"I'm an office cube jockey, but between jobs. Last place I worked for folded as the majority of the board was part of and financing anti-inter-species hate groups. When that came out, the lawsuits started flying, me and others walked out. I didn't know about Lizz and Mike at the time, but I just couldn't support that, even just by working for those that did. You get the idea. I did data entry, etc... Enough of us walked out that there was no way it could survive. Learned a few of my co-workers were in inter relationships."

"So, you know your way around a spreadsheet?"

"Oh yes. That was my life. Build them, interconnect them, pivot tables, printable auto-fill forms based on other data, even in other sheets."

Pulling out a card and handing it to him. "Give me a call on Monday, we'll talk." Turning to the table. "Lizz, good to see you again. Nick, Judy. Have a lovely day. I hate you both, but all the love." Turning to Larry as both Nick and Judy start chuckling and sharing a kiss. "It is real. I've seen it with my own eyes. SpiderWolf #1, mint in bag, and it is first printing. It is actually first run of first printing because it has the notched corner on page 5. I don't know how, but it is one of the first hundred off the press. Anyway, see you Monday." Joan walked away mumbling to herself about unicorns and needing to play the lottery.

Larry watched her go then looked back at the grinning fox. "You own it?"

Nick shook his head. "Nope. That honor goes to my beautiful Fluff here." Kissing Judy on the top of the head, then biting into the half a burrito she had left him. "Thank you Fluff. Just right. You always know just what I need."

"Comes with being your mate. Now what was this about an auction?"

Sighing, Nick set the burrito down. "We had an issue at Second National. Delgato showed up, he called in Rootel."

Judy frowned. "Oh no."

"Yeah. I think they overheard Mike, Joan, and I talking about the contents of that cache. Tried to claim we were behind on payments, and as per usual, refused to listen that I was a cop and any attempts to reach for my badge was met with threats of being tazed. In reality, given what else was in that one, it's a good thing they called the ZPD. So... we are selling my StarFox figurine and the Empowered comics from that cache. Going to start the foundation in hopes that we can help out those that get screwed over."

Judy frowned and looked down. "Yeah. Learned that lesson the hard way."

Nick gave Judy a comforting hug and kiss to the side of her muzzle. "Hey, look at it this way, Fluff. Also learned today that Hornworth is defiantly on our side, and Erik is going to make a big donation. So the foundation will have a really good start. It's going to be able to help a lot of mammals that would otherwise get screwed over."

"As will Bill, I'm sure."

"Without a doubt, and Maria too I'm sure. Hell, she'll probably pimp it at her next concert."

The group chatted for a few minutes and then moved to a larger table just in time for another car to pull in, three tigers getting out of it. Lizz taking a deep breath and clutching Mike's paw tightly under the table as he gripped her back. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek as the tigers were out of sight in the entrance for a few moments.

Watching them enter the restaurant and approach, Lizz felt her heart racing, calmed only because Mike was with her. "They're here. Oh gods, Mike. I don't know if I can do this."

Rubbing her paw with his free one, the other clasped in hers, Mike nudged closer to her. "I'm here Lizz. Nick and Judy are here. Larry is here and supports you. It is going to be okay. They may be a bit shocked, but just like Larry, it'll be more about you being happy than anything. Just give them a chance."

"Okay." Looking up at the older tigress that was approaching the table, Lizz tried to smile, succeeding in a very nervous smile. "Hi mom. Earl. Allen."

The tigress looked at Lizz, her eyes flicking to Mike next to her then back, closing her eyes and pinching her brow. She noticed Larry sitting on the other side of the table, her brow furrowing upon noticing Nick and Judy. Letting out a long breath, she pulled out a chair and sat down, pointing to Earl and Allen to the other chairs on that side of the table. "Lizz, I see now why you wanted to meet with us." Looking over to Mike. "Mike, thank you for being so supportive of my daughter. You're a good mammal." Turning to Nick and Judy, and cocking her head. "Huh... You two really do spend every moment together."

Judy smiled up at her. "Well, as my mate and husband, that is expected."

Frowning, she looked closer. "Then how are you pregnant?"

Nick shrugged. "According to the doctor, there were a lot of factors, and some blind luck, but he assures us the kits are healthy. He's a specialist in inter-species hybrids."

"Huh... Congratulations. Why are you here?"

Judy smiles. "Moral support for our friends."

Nick continuing. "Being there for mammals who thought they were alone in the world."

"Okay. From what I know of you two, you're good mammals, despite your statements at the press conference." Putting up a paw to stop Judy's obvious start of an apology. "Don't. You have more than made up for it with all you have done for the city since then. Both of you." Turning finally back to Lizz. "Okay. Do you know who he is, or was it a one night stand?"

"I know who he is. Mom..." Stopping as her mother lifted a paw.

"Just answer the questions Lizz. Does he want to be part of their lives?"

"He does. Mom, he's..." Stopped again by a look from her mother.

"Lizz. Please."

"No, mom. Listen for just a second and all your question will be answered at once."

Sighing as only a mother can. "Okay Lizz. I'm listening."

Taking a deep breath, glancing to Nick and Judy who returned warm, encouraging smiles, to Larry doing the same, then holding Mikes gaze for several moments. "Thank you mom. We have been together for five years, mates for four of that, but we have been hiding our relationship for fear of how it would be seen by our families, by society, and just generally felt alone. Nick and Judy have helped us come out and shown us that we are not in fact alone, but have a lot of support that we can tap into. Such as them being here to help support us as we come out to you now."

Lizz looked to Mike again, then back to her mother, continuing. "Mike and I mates. Through some pure, simple luck, Mike is also the father of my cubs. So, when you ask if he wants to be in their lives, there was never a question about that. I love him, and he loves me. We came out to Bogo yesterday, and he won't be separating us, so long as we can keep it professional on the clock, as we have proven able for the last five years, and just like Nick and Judy do. We meet with Mike's brother and sister in law tonight and then we'll arrange the meeting with Mikes' parents."

Lizz's mother scowled, causing Lizz to flinch into Mike who wraped his arms around her. Glaring at them both for several seconds before breaking into a grin. "Well... It is about gods be damned time you two admitted it! I figured it out three years ago. What did you think would happen, dear? Did you think I would reject you? That I would not support you? He makes you happier than I have seen you since your dad died. I would never deny you that, sweet-pea. Now you are telling me that he's going to give me the grand-cubs I never thought I was going to get? Lizz, honey. You've got nothing to be scared of and know that I support you both and will wreck anyone who stands against you."

Lizz visibly relaxed, tearing up. "Oh mom." Then noticing that she has her phone out and to her ear. "Mom?"

Putting up a paw, she speaks into the phone. "I'm at a restaurant called Therus, do you know it? ... Good, I'm there with the kids. ... They're supposed to meet with a brother and mate tonight. ... Okay. ... No kidding. ... Right. That close. ... Perfect." Hanging up she grins at the two of them with the knowing smirk of a mother who just caught their kit with their hand in the cookie jar. "Well, this should be interesting."

Two minutes of nervous silence later, another car pulled into the parking lot and Mike gasped and gripped Lizz's paw tighter. "It's my mom!" Looking to Lizz's mother. "You have her number? Why do you have her number‽" His voice rising with a hint of panic.

An older wolf couple enter and approach the table, three younger wolves hanging back at the bar. Lizz's mother looking at her other two son's. "Earl, Allen, please give your seats over to our new guests." The two tigers who looked at their sister and brother-in-law with amused smiles got up and moved to an adjacent table. The older wolves taking the freed up seats.

The she-wolf looks at the two of them and shakes her head. Looking to Nick and Judy she raises and eyebrow with a sniff and a smirk, then turns her attention back to Lizz and Mike. "So. Michael... Do you have something to tell me? Though, before you do. Lizz, please flick both ears for me, he's too far away." Mike stifles a yelp "Thank you dear. Done perfectly. Michael?"

Folding his ears back and dipping his muzzle, Mike takes a deep breath. "Mother. Father. Lizz and I are mates. She carries my cubs. We will be seeking to marry and perform a traditional mating ceremony in the coming weeks after the cubs are born. We have not done it previously due to fear of how our friends and family may react, and on my part due to what happened with Ed and Elli."

The she-wolf sighed sadly, and looked down herself. "What happened to your brother and his mate was unfortunate and an embarrassment to the entire pack. In today's day and age, had this not happened." Indicating Lizz's condition. "Then a surrogate would simply be selected to ensure the continuation of the line, and you would raise the resulting pups. We might still do that, if needed to satisfy certain ignorant hold outs within the pack. However, at no point should you have ever feared how it would effect your father and I, or the pack, and I am so deeply sorry for what happened."

Mike looked up surprised. "Mother?"

Giving him a warm smile. "We, Lizz's mother and I, have known for years. She came to me when she suspected and we looked into it, confirmed it, but realized that you would need to come to us in your own time. I tried to let you know by inviting you both to dinner so many times, but you never got the message."

"I did, but I dared not believe it. I would have left the pack for her."

"I know. Can we be open now, or is this just revealing that you are about to be a father?"

"No. We are fully open, thanks to Nick and Judy. We revealed it to Bogo yesterday, and as long as we keep it professional like they do, we get to stay partners."

Turning to Nick and Judy the She-wolf smiles. "So. We have you two to thank that we will know our grand-cubs and that our children are open about their relationship finally?"

Nick and Judy nod, Nick speaking up. "I suppose, yes, ma'am. We just saw our friends suffering under a self imposed exile that they didn't need to be. Judy and I hustled them into meeting us here for dinner, figuring that revealing our own relationship to them would help them open up to us and maybe help them." Turning to Lizz and Mike. "We really didn't expect things to happen quite this fast."

Judy huffed, but smiled with a wry smile. "I'm happy for you guys, if a little jealous. Nick mother loves me, always has, but my family isn't as supportive. Which is why we wanted to be here for you, in case you ended up with something more like me than Nick."

Lizz reached over to Judy. "Thank you. The support and new friends you have introduced us to have given us the courage we needed."

Mike's mother looked over to Lizz's. "We seem to have failed our cubs somehow."

Shaking her head, Lizz's mother sighed. "I agree." Turning to Nick and Judy. "What? Saving the city wasn't enough for you two? You have to go and save your friends from themselves too? I guess all we can say is, thank you."

Judy blushes and leans into Nick. "We never wanted fame. Well, Nick did at one point, but that's a whole different story. I didn't become a cop to save the city or any of that. Just to make the world a better place. Once we knew that Lizz and Mike were together, the stress they were both under became obvious. Just like I expect that the revelation about Nick and I made some things suddenly clear."

Lizz laughed. "Yeah, I'd seen the worn, flattened fur where your rings go, but never recognized it for what it was. The whole, openly moving in together so you didn't have to worry about scent-masking was just brilliant."

Nick shrugged. "We were already talking about doing that. My old place was a hole in the wall."

"Almost literally." Judy looked up at the others. "It was a basement, exposed pipes, mold, leaks everywhere."

"It's what I could get at the time."

"I know. Which is why we have our new place."

"Yeah, no more shoe-box for you." Looking up from Judy to the others. "Seriously, It was a bed, a small window, a table/desk, a mini-fridge with a microwave on top, and a wardrobe. A weasel would have found it cramped."

Looking up at Nick, Judy smiles up at him warmly. "Well, now we have a wolf sized bed."

Looking down into Judy's eyes, Amethyst meeting Emerald. "That we do." Leaning down to kiss her. The kiss quickly deepens, interrupted by a cough. The break the kiss and look embarrassed.

Lizz's mom laughed. "Wow. They are adorable aren't they."

Mike's mom smiles and stands up. "Well, that's what I needed to know. Mike, Lizz. I expect to see you for family dinner, next Tuesday. Madeline, will you be coming?"

Lizz's mom smiles as she stand up. "Most definitely, Victoria."

Ed and Elli walk around the corner of the entrance and freeze, haivng decided to show up early for a late lunch before meeting with Mike and Lizz. The group all turning to look at them. Elli squeaks and presses herself against Ed, while he groans.

Victoria steps over to her other son. "So. When were you going to tell me that I was going to be a grandmother, since the son in question was too scared to tell me?"

Lowering his muzzle, ears folded to the side. "We found out yesterday. Elli actually went out on a shopping and pampering expedition with Lizz and Judy yesterday. Mike sent me a text yesterday just as he was finishing his shift. Elli and I were meeting them here today to try and help them understand that what happened to us won't happen to them."

Her finger cocked and ready to flick, pauses. "So, you have known for a day, and were going to try and help them come home?"

Ed nodded his head against his chest, looking up at his mother. "That is correct."

Victoria turn's to Elli. "Is this true?"

"It is. We hoped to help them understand that things are not like they were when Ed and I went though what we did. I also taught her about the flick, and intend to mentor her in the world of being mated to a wolf as a non-wolf."

Putting her hand down, Victoria smiles. "Very good. Well, part of your job I think is already done. I will leave you to it then." Turning to Lizz. "Do make sure you make it to family dinner. That is a responsibility I put on you Elizabeth. Elli will, I'm sure, help you understand that." Facing Elli and Ed again. "As that is the task I set for you, officially."

Elli nods with a small bow. "Thank you mother. I will not disappoint."

Pulling Elli into a hug. "I know you won't." Giving Ed's ear a more gentle flick. "You still should have called me and told me what you were up to. I could have helped, but at least you had the sense to involve your mate."

With that, Victoria and her mate left with the other three wolves in tow, Madeline and all three of Lizz's brothers leaving as well. Leaving just Lizz, Mike, Ed, Elli, Nick, and Judy. They look at each other for several very long moments before all bursting out with laughter.

Nick, still trying to catch his breath, looks over Lizz and Mike. "Well. I think you two are in a good spot. Mike, I will see you tomorrow at the precinct. Lizz, tomorrow night when you pick us up to head to the studio."

Judy laughed. "That's right. Nick, we're picking up an extra tomorrow. I kinda promised to help Bobby bypass the initial auditions."

"Well, if he is as good as you've suggested, then Maria will love him."

"Oh, she already does. I sent her a link to one of his original songs he posted on EweTube. He did all the instruments and the arrangement. She is freaking out. Wanted me to drag him there right now. Said that she's got several songs she's written but couldn't find the music for, either as herself or under NightHowler, and one of his pieces is a perfect fit for one of them."

"Well, if he nails the direct audition tomorrow, he's in."

Bobby walking about of the kitchen looked over. "Did I hear my name used in vain?"

Nick barked a laugh. "Damn, Judy. He is exactly as you described him."

Walking over, Bobby stops, seeing a fox with his arm wrapped around Judy. Blinking a few times as he takes in the scene of three inter-species couples. "Well..." Shaking himself and putting on his server smile. "Can I get you folks anything?"

Grinning, Judy giggles at Bobby's reaction. "I think we need to move to a smaller table, for just Nick and I for dinner and leave Lizz, Elli, and the brothers to their own devices." Turning to the other two couples. "I think you guys have plenty to talk about and don't need us getting in the way. Lizz, Mike, if you do need us, we'll still be here."

Lizz smiled and gave Mike a peck on the cheek. "I think we are good, but thank you for staying. It means a lot that you were here and are staying. Things have really moved fast, but I think it was just meant to happen. Maybe you guys should try giving your parents a call, Judy."

Judy looked down sadly, Nick pulling her close and speaking. "We've tried. I've tried, Judy has so many times. There are a few of her sisters, two or three brothers, some cousins, and her mom. Yet, most of the family, and her father are still very much against us just dating. Only a few of her sisters know that we're mated and married, and none of them actually know that she is pregnant. Her mom only thinks we're dating still." Looking down at Judy. "Unless you've told them?"

Judy shook her head. "We've talked about it, and I've asked them about their experiences, but they just don't map. They're all with other rabbits. They're supportive, but laugh when I suggest that it would even be possible. Only Jessica."

"So it'll be as we talked about. I'll end up calling, probably get Stu, get cussed and hung up on. Then I'll call one of the others, I think Cotton will be the best bet to get the phone to Bonny."

Hugging Nick to her and placing her head on his shoulder. "Probably my love. I keep trying, I do." Looking up to Lizz and Mike with a harsh but loving look. "You two are extremely lucky, and I am so very happy for you that your families are supportive and accepting. Never take that for granted."

Nick kissed Judy between her ears. "They'll come around someday love. They will. They love you."

"And if they don't? Well..." Looking down at her belly then up at Nick. "I have a family right here with you, and we will bring them up to be better than that. I just hope that having grand-kits will bring my dad around."

Bobby shook his head. "I told you years ago Judy. Your dad is a good rabbit, but he is slow to change. How long did it take him to even acknowledge that you were friends with Sharla? He never acknowledged me, and I was never allowed over to your house. When you came over to mine, you had to tell them you were going to Sharla's."

"Oh gods. The first time he found out I lied about where I was. Oh, that was not a good week for me."

Nick turned to Judy. "Wait! You... My dearest Fluff... Lied about where you were to your parents so you could hang out with people they didn't approve of?"

Judy's ears dropping in embarrassment. "Yes..."

Nick grinned. "Oh, my lovely bunny. Lying about where you were going to be to your parents. I'm sure you talked back too when you were getting in trouble for it. Oh, the great paragon of honesty and integrity. Karma forbid! Next you'll be blackmailing innocent foxes into helping you with cases."

Punching Nick in the shoulder. "Nick. So help me. I will shave your ears. You're tail is safe, since I like him more than you."

Laughing, Nick rubs the spot. It really didn't hurt, hadn't in a long time as he'd been conditioned to Judy's unnatural strength. Still, rubbing it and feigning injury were required interaction on his part. "I knew it! Betrayal at the most basic level." Turning to look back at his slowly wagging tail. "You! You traitor." Pointing a finger at his tail. "You and I are going to have to have a talk."

Judy laughed. "He's always threatening his tail."

Laughing, the two groups move to new tables. Nick and Judy by themselves, Ed, Mike, Elli, and Lizz at their own table. Bobby taking their orders and returning to the kitchen as Erin gets them all fresh drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N >>> ** **Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	16. 16

**Here is the 16th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

WildeHopps residence, later that evening.

Judy and Nick snuggle on their couch, the TV on for background, but their real focus is just on each other. Judy is sitting in Nick's lap, back to him, as he leans into the corner of the back and armrest of their wolf sized couch, his arms wrapped around her.

Giving a contented sigh, Judy shifts and looks up at the underside of Nick's Muzzle. "Nick. I think I want to try again. I think I need to, at least one more time, before I have the kits. If he'll talk to me. Just lay it all out on the table."

Nick gives Judy a gentle squeeze and shifts his head so he can give her a light kiss between her ears. "I know you do, Fluff. I'm here for you. I can sit to the side and be silent, I can make the call, or we can do it right here, right now. Rip the bandage off."

"We've tried it every way but in person and like we are right now. Might as well try it. If he won't talk to me, now, then the next time he hears from us, it'll be when you're calling to let them know I'm giving birth. Which means he's probably hearing it from mom, because I know he won't talk to you."

Nick held her just a bit tighter. He could hear the strain in her voice. The slight waver it had whenever they talked about calling her family, and specifically her father. It was new, not anymore, and had been there ever since what he called, _the incident._ It wasn't even in person, where her dad had pulled out a tazer on Nick and everything. It had been the phone call where she told him they had started dating. The way he talked to Judy made Nick's blood boil, but he never let her see just how much it bothered him as that would just upset her more.

Nick knew how important family was to Judy, and it tore him up inside how much it upset her that her father wouldn't accept them. Nick wished every day he'd been there and been able to take the phone and at least hang up on the buck. But he'd been taking the trash down to the dumpster, and by the time he'd gotten back, Judy had already been in tears, the phone off to the side and her father still spewing horror at her. "I know you want to Judy, but you don't have to. I know how it hurts you."

Sighing, Judy pulls away from him slightly, reaching up and pulling his muzzle down for a kiss. "Yes, it hurts Nick. I won't lie to you of all mammals, but it also won't change the decision I made. I love you. You are my mate. My husband. The father of my kits. If my father won't get past his narrow minded bigotry to see that. To see how happy you make me and that the hurt I am feeling is because of him, not you. I know how much it hurts you too, because of how important family is to me. You know you can't keep anything from me. But if he won't get over himself... Then... Then he doesn't deserve to be a part of my life... Of our lives. You, me, and the kits when they're born. I still have a few bits of family, Sisters, Brothers, and some cousins, several Aunts, at least one Uncle, and mom."

"Well, it did help that I got to meet some of them."

"Yeah, and you were great. Then dad..."

Nick chuckled. "Then your dad pulled out all the stops with the stereotypes, the fox-away, and the taser."

"That he did. I was mortified. I'm so glad you didn't press charges."

"He's your dad. He wants to protect you, even if his way of doing so is broken. He still loves you, and I wasn't going to do that to you. Anyway... You going to tell your mom that you're knocked up?"

Judy laughed. "Oh gods. I do need to do that, but the moment she knows, she's going to sprint here and drag him with."

"AH! So that's why you haven't told her yet."

"Right. I know I should, but the moment I do..."

"Okay. Lets make the call. We'll play it by ear, depending on who answers. If it is him, and he starts up again like that last time, I am hanging up on him."

"Agreed. I just thought, if I let him get it out of his system."

"Yeah... No. Sadly, that isn't how it works. I'm not giving him another chance to hurt you like that." Reaching back to the side table, Nick grabbed Judy's phone off the wireless charger pad. "Here you go Fluff. Once more into the breach." Giving her a reassuring squeeze and kiss behind her ear, making her shiver.

Rolling her eyes, Judy took the phone. "Soooo cheesy."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, I do. Now, if I can just get my dad to understand that."

"I think he does know that, and it terrifies him."

Sighing, Judy nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Judy dialed her parents shared number, selecting a video call, and they waited, holding their collective breath. The line picked up and Bonnie was on the other end of the line.

Bonnie smiled brightly from the screen. "Hey, Judy. How are you doing? And Nick too I see."

Nick smiled, taking the phone and using his longer arms so they could both be seen, but keeping it angled so Judy's belly wasn't visible. "Hi Bonnie. Good to see you. How's the clan doing?"

Bonnie smiled wider, clearly touched that he would ask. "They're doing the same as always. Controlled chaos. Thank you for asking, and thank you for the new set of dishes."

Nick feigned a shocked look. "I'd love to take credit for such a thing Bonnie, but I swear... Ouch." Looking at Judy from the side of his head, tipping his head to look at her. "Mean rabbit."

Judy grinned, retracting the elbow she'd driven into his ribs. "Don't lie to my mom. We came into some money and I knew the family could use a new set. Though Nick is the one that insisted that we had to send the flatware too."

"Well, thank you both. We were starting to run low, given breakage. I didn't even know they made plates, bowls, etc... out of aluminum. Let alone that they would look so nice. The design is simple, yet elegant."

"Nick knows a guy, so don't worry about it. If you need more, just let us know and we'll get it delivered."

"Well, this stuff has already survived more than any previous set I've ever seen. The worst we had was a plate get bent when it got jammed in the washer. Hazard of having a newbie on washer loading. Even then, your brother Gerald was able to bend it back. Still has a crease, but it is still functional. WHich of course makes it unique and the younger kits now see it as the lucky plate."

Judy nodded with a loagh. "That's great to hear mom. I'm just glad I could do something to help the family."

Nick nodded as well. "Joking aside. We both are."

Bonnie frowned. "You aren't calling to try and talk to your dad again, are you?"

"Well, yeah. If he's available."

Bonnie's frown deepened, the hint of growl in her voice. "Well, thankfully he's not. I'll not have him making you cry, again."

"Mom. Please tell me he isn't sleeping in the tent again."

"No, but the next time he pulls something like that, he will be. No, he's in the barn, working on the tractor."

Nick speaks up. "Anything we can do to help? Need some parts or anything? I know a mammal."

Laughing lightly, Bonnie's smile returning. "I know you do, Nick. While, I, appreciate the offer, we don't however need anything like that, and honestly, we haven't earned your help. Besides. he's just doing basic maintenance."

Nick nodded again with a weaker smile. "Bonnie. You're Judy's family, and that's really important to her, and therefore me. If there is ever anything I can do, please let me know. If I can help, I will."

Sighing, Bonnie nodded. "Okay Nick. You know. It's funny you called today, bun bun. He and I was just talking about how long it had been since you called and I reminded him that it was his fault. Another reason he's working on the tractor. Needed time to think."

Judy looked away towards the TV, ears drooping over Nick's shoulders. "I'm sorry mom..."

Bonnie's frown turned angry. "Now you listen here. You have nothing to be sorry for. I heard the tail end of what he said before I assume Nick ended the call." Seeing Nick nod. "I'm sure there is a reason you didn't do that sooner?"

"Was taking the trash out while she made the call."

"Ah. I'd worried that you'd just let it go on for some reason. I've seen you two together, so I couldn't square that."

"When I got back into the apartment, I heard her crying and him screaming. Took me a second to figure out what I was hearing. I cracked the screen I hit the button so hard."

Bonnie nodded herself with a snort. "That sounds more like what I expected." Pausing and looking at Judy with concern through the phone. "Judy, dear. I know how much Nick loves you, and how much he means to you. You have nothing to be sorry for. Now, I know there is another reason you called. I can see it written in your ears."

Judy sighed and smiled shyly. There was simply no way to keep a secret from the elder doe. Not with how many teenagers she had raised. "Okay mom. Nick and I have several things to tell you then. A lot has happened since the last time we actually spoke. Things I would prefer to do in person, but..."

"But, your father would never let you both on the property. I get is, dear."

"Right..."

Her brow furrowing, Bonnie looked over Nick and Judy, noting Judy's ears and inability to look her in the eyes. Then she saw the nervous twitch of Nick's ears, it was ever so slight, and she wasn't a master of reading the fox the way she was with her own kits, but he was clearly nervous about something. She admired how well the fox managed to hide things, though she supposed it was a skill he had to have with his background. "Okay. What is it? It is clearly something important."

Kissing Nick's paw on her shoulder as he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "First. I need you to promise me that you will not freak out. I need you to promise me that you will not come running to Zootopia, or any other such super-mom thing."

Looking out of the phone with a look of deep skepticism. "Judy. That is not something I would do."

Judy laughed. "Mom. You're really going to go there? When Arley called and told you she was having her first litter. She was just calling to let you know the happy news. She wasn't even showing, had only just literally found out and was calling to let you know. Yet... you were on the next train and didn't come home for four days. No one knew where you were for the first day."

"Okay, that's one example."

Judy gave her mother a half lidded look. "Really mom? One example? Gerald's daughter, Clair, fell off the swings and broke her arm. He called from the clinic just to let you know they were running late for dinner and why. All we saw was the dust cloud kicked up by the truck. They were finishing up the cast when he called. Then there was Harley when she called about her breakup with..."

Groaning, Bonnie glared at Judy and held up a paw. "Okay. Okay. I can get a bit motherly. But you are my kits and grand-kits. What am I supposed to do?"

Giving her mother a long suffering sigh, Judy smiled. She knew her mom loved them all, and could get a bit overbearing and overprotective. All the bucks she threw at her being just one of those instances. "Trust that you did a good enough job of raising your kits that they can manage without needing you to drop everything and run to their side. It isn't that we don't appreciate it, and you, mom. It's that we don't always need you to leap to our rescue. Sometimes we're just calling to let you know. Letting you know because we love and respect you and feel you deserve to know what's going on in our lives."

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie sighed with a laugh. "Fine! I promise I will not go super-mom on you. Though... considering you're asking me to promise that, I worry now what you could possibly have to tell me."

Looking at her mother critically for a moment with a nod. "Okay. As you know, it's been a while since we talked, and texts just don't work for some of the changes in our lives."

Bonnie frowned, narrowing her eyes at Judy. "Not filling me with confidence, dear."

"Right. Sorry. So... First off. Nick and I are no longer dating."

Bonnie's eyes bugged out. "What! Why not? But I see him right there. Nick, what happened? What did Judy do?"

Rolling her own eyes, Judy raised her voice for a moment. "Mom! Stop! Give me a chance to finish. Please."

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie glared through the phone at Judy. "What did you do? What did he do? Is it a culture thing?"

Laughing, Judy nodded. "A culture thing? Yeah, you could say that."

"Okay. It doesn't seem like a bad thing, so what is going on."

"Mom. Let me assure you that none of what has happened is a bad thing, if anything, everything we're about to talk about are all very good things. We are no longer dating because, we are married." Pulling her paw with the ring moving into view of the camera.

Bonnie blinked at out of the phone screen for several seconds. "You're married. And you didn't tell me...." Anger tinging her voice. "Why would you do that and not tell me?"

Nick jumped in to save Judy. "Because fox culture dictates a very small, private ceremony with just the couple and a very few other select witnesses."

"You had better not tell me that the parents are supposed to be part of that."

Judy flinched, Nick stepping in again. "We are very sorry Bonnie. I was willing to make an exception for Judy, but she wanted to fully respect the tradition. So... Yes, the parents are supposed to be part of that, but... only if both parents support the couple, otherwise no."

Judy cut in before Bonnie could explode. "That, and we already agreed to do a fully traditional rabbit ceremony, with all the bells, whistles, etc... Once other issues are smoothed out."

Her anger deflating somewhat, though still angry. Just not at Judy and Nick, Bonnie nodded. Stu was due to get a much larger piece of her mind and may just end up in the tent by the end of the night after all. "Okay. I can understand that, somewhat. But both of you need to know that I'm also not happy about it."

Judy and Nick both nodded, Nick continuing. "I'm very sorry Bonnie. Fox weddings tend to be very low key affairs, as mammals tend to look down on us in general, so foxes getting hitched... There have been instances where a disproving parent has called in mammals that are more than happy to disrupt the ceremony. So traditionally, if there is even a question about either parent, neither can, traditionally, be invited or even told about it until afterwards."

Shaking her head, Bonnie sighed. "I really would have liked to have been there for you two. I get it though. So what next? I know there's a next. There is a next written all over both of your faces."

Nick grinned proudly, looking down at Judy with a look of pure, unfiltered, love. "Another thing on Judy's insistence. Though it is more of a predator and more to the point, canine culture thing. I was happy to just be married to her, but Judy insisted that we be fully mated, and claim each other."

Bonnie looked out of the phone confused at the two of them. "What do you mean, claim?"

Nick exposed his shoulder, and the clear scar of Judy's bite there, the hint of a bullet wound scar just below it. "Claiming is exactly what it sounds like. For predators and especially canines. Claiming goes beyond marriage and being mates. Claiming is a physical mark that, unless your mate is dead, no other predator will even give you the time of day. It is an inviolate bonding between two mammals. Especially for foxes. As we talked about before, Foxes mate for life. Judy is it for me, even if she were to leave me."

"I would never!"

Nick kissed the side of her muzzle, snaking his neck around. "I know that. Just making the point."

Shifting back against him, Judy smiled. "Yeah, well. You're not lucky enough to ever get rid of me, because that goes both ways, Slick." Judy exposed her own shoulder. "And it is something that both halves partake in."

Bonnie's eyes went wide at the clear bite mark, the obvious circular scars of Nick's fangs and several other teeth. "Oh my gods. you bit her... You... YOU BIT JUDY!! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HURT HER, AND NOW YOU'VE SCARED HER FOR LIFE!"

Judy yelled back down the phone. "MOM! STOP! THAT! RIGHT! NOW!"

Shocked by the anger and tone in Judy's yell. "Judy? But he hurt you. scared you!"

"Yes, and I asked him to! It is a part of predator and canine culture. A very important part. Nick has absorbed so much abuse. Especially after we became a couple, and that was when we were just dating. He would have been happy with just being married, just like he said. Yet, this has a deeper meaning for him. An instinctual reassurance for him. It is indelible, undeniable, unquestionable, and unbreakable proof that I am his and he is mine for the rest of our natural lives and beyond."

Nick spoke up. "In my defense, she did bite me first." Kissing Judy between her ears, and speaking quietly. "In this life, and the next. And all those after too, if you'll have me."

Reaching back and pulling him down, both forgetting Bonnie on the phone, Judy marked the side of Nick's muzzle, him then marking the top of her head in return. "The stars themselves can burn out and I will still be yours."

Bonnie was taken aback by the admission that Judy bit him first, as well as their little display and admissions. She knew they loved each other, but the depth of their feelings were suddenly much more apparent to her than the short meeting they'd had before. "Judy?"

Judy smiled, embarrassed. Realizing they had forgotten about the call. "Yeah, I did. We'd discussed it at length. I was insistent, but he would never do it, because he was terrified of hurting me. It is done in the most intimate of moments between a couple, and he always ended up biting the pillow instead of me. He was so worried about not hurting me that despite my insistence, he wouldn't give into this one most important part of taking me as his mate. So... I took things in my own paws and forced the issue. I bit him, and there was no way for him to resist the instinctual counter response in the moment. Even then, he didn't break skin until I demanded he finish the job."

Shaking her head, Bonnie couldn't deny the truth that was clear to see on both their faces. "Okay. Okay... So, is that it? You're done giving me an ulcer." Seeing Nick and Judy share a nervous glance. "Oh crap. So you saved the biggest news for last."

Judy laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Closing her own amethyst eyes and taking a deep breath, holding it for a moment and then letting it out, Bonnie nodded as she looked back at the two. "Okay. Lay it on me."

Nick gave Judy a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder and kiss on the top of her head, as Judy reached up and pointed the phone down from their faces, showing her very pregnant belly. "We're expecting." Bonnie stared at the screen in silence for the entire time the camera was pointed down. With the silence Judy tipped the camera back up. "Mom?"

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie started out with something that shocked Judy, Nick, and everyone in the burrow within ear shot. "HOLY SHIT!"

Voices on the other side of the phone behind and around Bonnie can be heard. "Who said that?" "Did Mom just cuss?" "Mom cussed!" "Was that Bonnie? My Gods!" And more.

Shaking herself, Bonnie continued, starting to get upset as she thought of how it might have happened. "How. No... Who? Did you cheat on Nick? Do you know the bucks name? Did you go to a clinic? That can't have been cheap. Did you have the donor screened? Nick, you're okay raising bunnies? Will you be adopting a fox too? Using a surrogate?"

Judy raised her voice in further frustration. "Mom! Stop! I did not cheat on Nick. Yes, we go to a clinic, but that is to make sure the kits are healthy, which they are. They are Nick's, Mom. Through some impossible luck, They are Nick's. Half me, half him."

Bonnie blinked in clear disbelief for a moment. "Let me roll this back a second, dear." Taking a long calming breath, Bonnie closed her eyes as Nick and Judy looked into the phone with baited breath. Opening her eyes Bonnie let out the breath. " Okay, so you did not cheat on Nick, nor have you gone out and found a donor or fertility clinic. Though I suspect this came as just as much of a surprise to you as it is to me, the kits are half bunny, half fox? They are also healthy according to your doctor. Is that what you are telling me?"

Judy nodded with a joyful grin. "That's right. We're seeing a specialist that deals with inter-species couples and specifically their hybrid children. We're a first for him, but everything shows that they are growing healthy and perfect blends of Nick and I. We do not know how many, other than more than one, and my due date is kinda up in the air. We're figuring a few more weeks, maybe a month at most, based on the last checkup. The doc doesn't even want to see us again until I go into labor, unless something feels wrong."

The camera jostled around showing dozens of Judy's siblings peering over Bonnie to try and figure out what would cause the Hopps matron of all mammals to cuss. None of them expecting the next. "Well... Fuck me, this is a shock. A wonderful, unexpected, shock. I am so very happy for you two. I mean that with all my heart. Do you need anything? Kit clothes? Cribs? Anything at all? Help looking after them when they're born?" The whispered voices behind Bonnie reflecting their own shock at her second curse in so many minutes as well as the revelations about their sibling based on Bonnie's questions.

Nick chuckled then groaned in pain. "I think that.... OW!"

Judy glared back at him, retracting her elbow from his ribs. "Nick. I know you're nervous, but so help me! If you finish that joke..." Nick closed him mouth with an audible clack and a hurried nod. Turning back to her mother, Judy smiled. "Actually, we're starting a new apartment search soon. We're going to be getting a bigger place. Jess and her mate will be moving in with us, at least for awhile. They'll help with the kits and will be seeing the same specialist to see if they are going to be able to have kits of their own or will need to adopt. We also have Nick's mom, and several friends here in the city."

Bonnie smiled with a sigh, her ears coming up again. "That's great sweetie. I'm very glad you have so much support there in the city. I'm also glad your sister and her mate will have a place to land. I've had lunch with her a few times at Gideon's. They're so happy, I just wish your father could get over himself. One or both of you needs to promise me that you'll call as soon as you go into labor."

Nick nodded enthusiastically. "You can be assured of that Bonnie. You'll be my first call, and if I don't get through, I have several other numbers I will try. So if Cotton walks up with her phone saying she has a call for you, it's probably me."

"Mom. You're the only one other than Jess that knows. I felt you should at least know before you're a grandparent. Not that you are not already."

Grinning, Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, but you were not one that I ever expected to put me in that position. I understood, I think, and with you being with Nick..."

"We know. We were not expecting it. We were planning on adopting in a few years. If I were a praying mammal, I would think Karma and Serendipity had other plans for us. I think we still might. Adopt that is, after these kits are a bit older. Though I'm going on suppressors as soon as I can, now that we know it is possible."

Bonnie nodded. "Oh, I totally get that. You don't have the room out there in the city, and I know you want to get back to your job too."

"I do. But we're going to love them as much as we can. Besides, if you think Maria isn't chomping at the bit to spoil these kits, you're fooling yourself."

Bonnie laughed out loud for several seconds, the camera shifting to show the shocked expressions behind her. "Oh gods. That's right. You've probably had to fight her off to keep her from buying everything for you."

Judy nodded, though her smile devolved into a frown as the audience she'd seen several times registered. "Mom... You're in the front common room, aren't you."

"Of course. Why?" Then the whispers behind her suddenly registered. "Oh dear. I'm sorry honey, but I guess the secret is out."

Judy laughed at the irony. "Okay mom. I'll let you go and do some damage control against the rumor mill. I'm sure the story has already morphed into the kits being twisted mutations that will burst through my stomach like that Alien movie."

Bonnie laughed sadly with a nod. "Yeah, that's believable, sadly. Take care Judy. Nick, you take good care of her and those kits. Love you both."

"Love you too mom."

"One thing I can promise you Bonnie. So long as there is breath in my body, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Call me more often."

"We will, mom. And mom... If you can. Talk to dad. We want to visit, and bring these kits with us."

"I'll try Judy. Maybe this will finally get him over the top."

The call ended and Judy leaned back against Nick, dropping her phone on the couch. "Well. That happened. I guess it was inevitable."

"What are the chances of an angry call from your dad? Given that the whole warren probably knows by now, based on what you've told me about the speed of the Hopps whisper net."

Judy laughed and snuggled, turning slightly to lay her head against his shoulder. "I'd say fifty-fifty. If he believes the rumors, then yes, if not, then no."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Agreed. Let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

"It has." Shifting Judy onto the couch next to him, Nick stood up, grabbed her phone, then scooped her up to a giggle and slight punch to his shoulder.

"Nick! Put me down, silly fox!"

Leaning down and kissing her, Nick smiled. "I shall, on our bed." Turning, he headed for their room.

"I can walk."

"Yes, you can, and yet I am now sworn to look after and protect you. So if you are tired from a long day, then it is simply a moral imperative that I carry you to our bed so that you may rest. I expect some paw rubs are probably in your future as well"

Allowing herself to snuggle into his arms, Judy giggled some more. "Dumb fox. But paw rubs sound wonderful, and if my payment is being carried."

"And kisses."

"Oh, and kisses too? How ever will I afford your services with such steep prices."

"I think you'll manage." Laying her down on the bed. "You just wait here. I'm going to shut things off and get our water for the night." Stepping back and looking Judy over, eyebrows wiggling. "Then I'm going to strip you down and have my way with you. Specifically the before mentioned paw rubs."

Judy giggled as she shifted on the bed to get comfortable against the headboard. "Well hurry up then. If I am going to have to render such steep payments, I should at least get fast service."

Nick straightened up and gave a sharp salute. "Yes ma'am!" Turning and rushing out the door to close things up for the night. Judy's laugh at his antics filling the apartment and his heart to bursting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WolfEyere residence that same evening.

Mike helped Lizz sit on their couch, Lizz shaking her head and breathing heavily. "Mike. These steps are going to be the death of me. We really need to talk to Nick and Judy about their apartment search and us piggy-backing on it."

Sitting on the couch and handing Lizz a glass of water. "I know it lover. Once the cubs are born, it'll be completely untenable. I'll try and bring it up tomorrow while we're on patrol."

Nodding after a sip from the water. "That would be great." Turning to Mike and seeing that he was up on the far side of the couch, she smiled, then setting the water on the coffee table, shifted and laid down so her head was in his lap. "What a day."

Laughing lightly, Mike leaned down and pressed a light but passionate kiss to Lizz's lips. "It was a very long, very weird, educational, and yet saddening day. The more I lean about what Nick and Judy have been through, Nick especially, but Judy too. The socially acceptable speciesism they deal with, and then I'm sure there is discrimination from them being inter-species Pred/Prey as well. It's shocking. Especially when I realize that I used to be _that_ mammal."

Lizz nodded sadly and turned to face into Mike. "I know. I was too. Did you know that during the fist part of the NightHowler case, the missing mammal part. Bogo literally gave Judy 48 hours to solve the case or quit? When Nick told him, and the rest of us off, and talked about them having ten hours left, he wasn't kidding."

Mike sighed. "Yeah, I had heard that. I lost a lot of respect for Bogo when I learned that, but even more for myself and the rest of precinct one. Realizing how terribly we treated Judy. I actually sneered at Nick when he defended Judy. I felt insulted by this fox that dared tell us anything, how dare he. No. How dare we? How dare Bogo? How dare I... I wonder if I ever had interaction with him from before. I treated foxes like such scum for no justifiable reason."

Mike paused and looked off out the window, Lizz just waiting for him to finish, knowing there was more on his mind. "I guess it has worked out for the better in the end. I jumped at the opportunity to be Nick's temporary partner. Several of us did, and for the right reasons too. It just hurts when I realize that even him being a cop doesn't stop places like banks from screwing him over. It doesn't stop, barely even reduces the flack he deals with on a day to day basis. Most of the safe deposit boxes they have, those that know Nick is a fox, charge them several times more than they should."

"But that's illegal."

Shaking his head sadly, Mike looked down at Lizz. "Yeah, and what can he, or anyone else do about it? Sure, Nick has the advantage of the ZPD having his back, but such an investigation would quickly leave our hands. Then what? It's the word of one fox, ZPD officer or not, that the bank doesn't even have records for, or who is months behind on things, against a bank."

Lizz shook her head. "Oh..." They were quiet for a few moments, Mike gently petting Lizz's head and massaging her ears until she was purring. "Damn that feels good. What was Nick talking about a foundation and trust?"

"Oh, yeah. The trust was the actual reason we were doing the valuation with Joan. They're creating a trust to get around the rules about how much an officer can have in assets. That line that Erik walks so often. The value of their collections will go into that trust, and they will draw from that."

"Smart, and makes sense. After hearing what that one comic was worth, I guess they couldn't pretend ignorance of the value anymore."

Mike nodded, putting his head back against the couch, still petting Lizz. "Yeah, exactly that reason in fact."

Starting to purr louder at Mikes continued petting, Lizz sighed. "The trust makes sense under that lens. So how does a foundation figure into that? What would that be for?"

"That is part of what I learned today. So we were in that bank, going through the things in that cache, as Nick calls it. The name makes sense. But they must have overheard how much some of the stuff was worth. He has a figurine worth around three million, along with comics worth hundreds of thousands if they do well in an auction. So, they tried to claim that Nick and Judy were behind on their payments and then lay claim to the items in that cache."

Lizz looked up at Mike with a sad look, her purr faltering upon hearing that. "Oh no."

Mike nodded, mirroring the sad expression. "Yeah, Nick didn't want to let it go, as there were other things in that cache as well. Things he could not let go of. Stuff like I keep in that lock-box from my undercover work."

Lizz hissed with a frown. "With who we know he worked for in the past. No way he couldn't let it go."

"Exactly. He stood up to them, tried to show his badge, but being a fox, they wouldn't hear him and threatened to taze him. Then since he was resisting, they called the ZPD. Erik, Hornworth, and a few others showed up. I checked with Erik and he said the report was of a fox that snuck into the vault and was being violent. Nick was none of that. Nick got to keep his stuff, but explained that the bank management is probably going to take out losing on others who have accounts. Charging them insane fees, or even just vanishing their accounts."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not. Joan and Hornworth confirmed it. It really put a new, and very ugly light on some of the KS call outs I've been on. Hornworth described an event when he was young. A vixen that used to look after him and a bunch of kits in the complex he lived in after school. I gathered she did it for some extra money. Her mate didn't come home one day and Hornworth overheard her trying to get a relative to take her kits. She couldn't get them out of the home before the eviction and KS was waiting for them."

Lizz shifted, her face starting at offended and angry, then morphing into horrified as she realized that she had been on many such call outs herself. "That's horrible. I... How many of those we've been on were like that? I... I don't think I want to know."

Mike leaned down and kissed her again. "I don't know. I don't want to think about it, but I do know that I'm going to pay a lot more attention to it. There is no question that at least some of the ones I've been on where totally unjust. The foundation is meant to help mammals like that. Like the ones that are going to be hurt because Nick got to keep his cache instead of the cops siding with the bank against some random fox. Like any other fox that wasn't Sergent Nick Wilde of the ZPD."

"Like the poor fox that Judy took the mark in her file to protect."

"Exactly."

"You know. I think the next time I meet with Carry, I'm going to talk to her about that. I wonder if Bill wouldn't be able to buy shares in that or some other smaller bank. Change the culture. Give mammals a fair shake, regardless of species."

"I imagine, from what we talked about the other night, that would be something he might be interested in. You make a bank like that. All the mammals that are getting mistreated elsewhere will flock to it."

"Definitely going to bring it up now. That could make some real change. I'll have to arrange lunch with her at some point next week."

"It really could. Given how Nick and Judy know them, I'm surprised they haven't brought it up."

They fell into a comfortable and thoughtful silence. Lizz dozing on Mike's lap as he pulled out his phone and started to do some research. Convinced that there had to be some documentation about what he'd learned that day.

Some time later Mike grunted. "Oh yeah. One other thing, Love. This one hits us both."

Lizz blinked a few times and sighed, closing her eyes a moment before looking up at him with a worried look. "What did we do?"

"We really didn't do anything wrong, but we kinda helped facilitate a theft."

Lizz's face shifted to a look of horror. "We did what? How? When? What was stolen?"

Taking a deep breath, Mike kissed Lizz. "Right after Nick joined the precinct. I don't think he'd even been on the job a week." Lizz gasped, putting her paws over her mouth as Mike continued. "He tried to sell a few comics for some extra money. You know how hard it can be before you get that first check. He went in with five comics. He walked out with two. One of them was destroyed by the shop owner, the other two slipped behind the counter. The two worth the most money, of course."

Sighing sadly, Lizz nodded. "I think I remember that call out. Memorable for how defeated he looked. After seeing the chipper jokester that joined the precinct, seeing him with his tail dragging, ears down, just seemed so out of character. I want to say I heard his stomach growl. You don't think..."

"Yeah, I do, actually. Now... Nick knew how much what he had was worth and expected to take a hit when he sold them, but not the full value. Instead he lost three of them. One to destruction and accusation that it was a fake, the other two, to an unscrupulous shop owner who knew Nick wouldn't say anything and we wouldn't believe him even if he did."

Lizz started to tear up. "Oh gods. How many more instances of that do we have in our past? How many innocent mammals have we hurt?"

Mike hugged her head in his lap, kissing away the tears threatening to fall. "That is exactly why we are going to join that task force when Bogo creates it. That is why we are going to pay more attention to what is actually going on. Yes, we should have been better. We can say that we didn't know any better, and perhaps that is true to some extent. Yet, is that really an excuse, or just the reason? I would say it was the reason, and something we can work to correct. We can't undo what has been done, but we can make sure we don't repeat the past."

Lizz sniffed back a few tears. "Okay. I'm onboard with that. I... I can't believe that Nick and Judy even tolerate us, considering. It is becoming starkly clear why foxes, weasels, and others don't trust the police. I sure wouldn't bother in their position. Do you know how much Nick lost?"

"I don't remember, but it was a lot. I whole lot. Like hundreds of thousands."

Several tears falling, Lizz looked up at Mike. "How... I can't believe we helped that."

"Well, according to Nick, he left with the two he did because we showed up. As for why they consider us friends. I don't think it is in either of them to hold it against us, as long as we truly seek to fix it and not be those mammals anymore."

Nodding, Lizz smiled weakly. "Mike. This has been a really weird and emotionally taxing week so far. I don't know how much more I can handle. How do we make up for what we have done? To mammals that call us friends, despite what we have done, to them?"

"I think it has to do with who Nick was versus who he is now. We gave him and Judy the chance to prove they were more than we assumed, and accepted them. It might not have been as quick a welcome as it should have been, but we did. I also think we have crossed the big hurdles, Love. Both our families know about us and are supportive. We're out to Bogo and won't be separated as long as we can emulate Nick and Judy. The real struggle we have left is getting used to being open about the fact that we are together. Getting our actual wedding and official mating ceremonies done, but in all of that we have support. We have friends and both of our families ready and willing to help us."

"Yes. but how do we make it right with those same friends? I need to talk to Judy about what is going on with her family. It seems like there is a large portion that doesn't accept her and Nick. I can only imagine how much that hurts."

"Maybe that is how we help. We can be there for them both. Support them, and like at the bank, stand up for what is right. Having their backs may be how we do it. Now, if her family, or even just a portion, won't accept them. Well, I'm pretty sure the Wolford pack wouldn't mind adding the hero's of Zootopia as official, honorary members."

Lizz laughed. "Oh, now that would be funny. Judy is already an honorary vixen. Make her a wolf too?"

"Okay, yeah. That might be a bit much. Still, we'll be there for them just as much as they have been there for us. More, because we owe that to them."

With a nod, Lizz sat up. "Agreed. Lets head to bed. This has all been way too deep, and I want to snuggle some before I fall asleep. We can deal more with what horrible mammals we used to be tomorrow."

Standing and pulling Lizz up to him and into a kiss. Mike grinned up to Lizz. "I'll be right there, love."

Lizz quickly heads to their bedroom, stripping down and crawling into bed, with Mike joining her just a few moments later. After a few minutes of snuggling, they fall into a deep sleep, wrapped in each-others embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, precinct one, end of shift, the cube farm.

Nick stretches and glances at the clock. "Damn, still a half hour for something to break." Getting up he steps over to Mike's cube. "Mike. So, you up to punching out early today?"

Mike groans as he looks up. "Damn it. Please don't tell me you're done already..." Checking his email and seeing the completed reports awaiting review. "Damn Nick. How do you do it?"

"I've told you before. Carrot's whipped me into shape long before we were a couple. Don't get me wrong, I hate the seemingly endless streams of paperwork, and will happily whine about it to her, but... while the new forms are a lot better, they are not perfect. If you're trying to use the new form on the foot chase, don't. You'll never get it to take what you need it to. It is something I've already put in a few notes on, though they still haven't fixed it. Just switch to the old manual form for that one. Just remind me to give you the link to the current error reporting log, and a copy of my notes."

Mike lets out a frustrated growl. "Oh, come on. You're telling me I've been fighting with this for ten minutes for no reason?"

"Well, you would have figured it out eventually, buddy. That said, I want to get out of here before Bogo finds something else for us to do. So... I'm taking pity on my partner."

"Ugh... Fine. I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Cool. I'm gonna grab a cup. Want anything?"

"No, thanks though."

"Alright. Back in a few then."

Nick walked off to get some coffee while Mike abandoned the report he had been fighting with, pulls up the far more manual form and started filling it in. Nick pulled out his phone and fired off a quick message to Judy as he headed to the break room.

N: Hey lover bun. We're just about done, how far away are you?

Returning a few minutes later, sipping his coffee, Nick leans against the side of Mike's cube. "Hey Mike, you done buddy?"

Mike sighed loudly. "Yeah, two more minutes. I'm just putting the last bits on it and they'll be in your inbox."

"Excellent my mammal. You ready for this evening?"

"What's this evening?" Pausing and looking over at Nick leaning on his cube wall.

"The recording session. You and Lizz are joining, and I guess we're going to be picking up Judy's old friend Bobby, from Therus. Or Lizz and Judy are going to pick him up then pick us up? I wasn't quite sure what the order was on that."

"Oh right. I get to find out why Maria is so obsessed with you and Judy singing."

Ben happened to be walking through and stops. "Nick? You sing? Why haven't you participated in the karaoke contests?"

Nick's ears fold flat and his eyes go wide as he turns his head slowly to see Ben with a grin creasing his cheeks. Nick quickly rights his ears and smiles. "Hi Ben. I suppose I can carry a tune, but I'm not much into karaoke."

Ben looked at Nick skeptically. "Sure... Who's Maria?"

Mike looked up at Nick, unseen by Ben, and gives Nick a look of terror and apology. Nick pastes on his mask and turns fully to Ben. "Just a friend. Apparently they think that Judy and I as a duet could give Gazelle a run for her money. I know, silly. We're good together, but not that good."

Laughing Ben shakes his head. "Oh, nothing against you or Judy. I love you guys, but no way you're that good."

"You never know Ben. Judy and I could be quitting to pursue our singing careers. Maybe do some vigilante work on the side."

Laughing harder, Ben's grin grew. "One thing I know. You are no Vengeful Vulpine, Nick."

"Ah, now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. He almost gave foxes a good name. Doing all that good like that. I cannot imagine what he was thinking."

"I think he just wanted to, as Judy would say, make the world a better place."

Mike shook his head in disbelief at how Nick twisted the conversation. "Hey, Nick. I'm all done. Reports over to you for review."

Looking over his shoulder, Nick wink's at Mike. "Thanks Mike." Turning back to Ben. "Well, Ben. Duty, and the associated paperwork calls."

"Okay. I'll let you get to it." With that Ben walks off with a lighter step and a happy grin.

Standing, Mike confirms that Ben was gone, then turns to Nick who was scanning the reports he'd sent him. "Wow. It never ceases to amaze how you do that."

Nodding, Nick hits reply on the reports back to Mike and prints his own. "The best lie in the world is one hundred percent truth, presented in a way that the receiver of said lie will disregard what is said out of hand."

"Well, it is down right spooky to watch when I know the truth of the statement."

Nick grinned as he picked up his printed reports, paper clipped the pages together and slipped them into a set of folders he had already labeled. "Exactly why you need to know your audience. Someone that hears it, and knows the actual truth being spoken, can ruin the lie and expose if for the truth it is. Works really good in interrogations."

Repeating Nick's move with the prints and folders, Mike stretches and starts to pack up his things. "I'd argue with you on that, but I've watched you interview potential suspects, break actual suspects, and when you and Judy tag team someone... You two are scary."

Collecting his things, Nick chuckled. "Why thank you Mike. You're going to make me blush. Lets get out of here." Checking his phone, he see's a reply from Judy that just came in.

J: Sorry, was loading up Bobby and running interference with Fin.

J: We're on our way. Should be about 15 minutes.

"As a matter of fact, the ladies are about fifteen out. Just enough time to hit the locker room and change, drop off these reports, and hit the curb for pickup." Turning and heading towards the locker room, Mike following.

"Awesome. I really want to hear what has Maria so obsessed with you two."

"It's the way Judy and I harmonize, or so she says. It'll be interesting to see what songs she has for us."

Responding to Judy as they walk, Nick can't help a loving smile as he types.

N: See you soon, Fluff. Missed you today.

J: You always miss me.

N: Yeah, well. It'd be weird if I didn't, after marrying you, claiming you, and all that.

J: Maybe.

J: I missed you too.

J: I can't wait for you to get your paternity leave so we can spend the whole day together again.

N: You know. That sounds awesome. Though, I've kinda enjoyed my time alone.

J: You saying you don't actually miss me?

N: Oh I do.

J: You sure?

N: Very. Talk to you in a few. Gonna change so I'm not showing up to sing in my uniform.

J: See you in a few minutes. //Kissing rabbit emoji x5//

N: //Smirking Fox x2, Kissing Fox x3//

In the locker room...

Glancing up at Nick. "So, you and Judy are really okay with us tagging along on your housing hunt?"

Smiling as he pulls a shirt over his head. "Yeah, more than happy to have the extra negotiation power. Plus, with you two in tow, you can run interference and we might be able to score a nice place for a reasonable amount, instead of the fox and bunny premium rate."

Frowning, his ears folding and tail down. "I'm sorry Nick. I am still wrapping my head around just how, even as a cop, you get treated like that. Not that it' should be like that to begin with."

Nick shook his head as he pulled a wrap over his ankle. "It is literally centuries, millennia even, of ingrained thinking that is embedded in the societal mindset. It effects most smaller predators like myself who were also prey to larger predators like yourself and Lizz. We were caught in the middle, so neither side trusts us. It's why foxes, weasels, etc... Are all looked at and thought of as sly, sneaky, conniving, tricksters. It is literally what we had to become to survive."

"But this is the modern world. None of that means anything anymore. I just don't understand how you handle it."

Nick shrugged. "It is what I grew up with. I've actually gotten a lot less of it now that I'm a cop. Not to say that it is all just up and vanished, as you saw yesterday. It is simply the experience, the life, of a fox or a weasel, or any other maligned species. It is what you live with, its' what you grow up with, and you either shoulder it, or it breaks you. Things are getting better. As more and more mammals come to realize that those old prejudices are out dated and wrong. The internet helps as well too, because you can do most of the work in getting an apartment or a bank account online now and because of laws that prevent pred/prey discrimination, you can't ask species."

"Well, that's good at least."

Nodding, Nick shrugged again in response as he pulled his pack out of his locker and shut it. "It is, and it gets better slowly. Despite how cynical I might be, Carrots is right. We are making the world a better place. It just isn't an instant thing. It take time, and our actions as officers feed that change. For every mammal that curses me for giving them a ticket, seeing only the uniform, there are a dozen that I help. They see not just a cop, they see a fox. They see a fox that helped them. It's like the squirrel kit that got lost in the park last week. When you leave a good impression on a mother and her kits, that has long lasting effects."

"That was brilliant bit of, I don't know what to call it. Letting him drive the fox. It was hilarious and endearing, yet it somehow also kept the kit calm. I don't know how you do it."

"It is all about how you deal with scared kits. You distract them from their fear. He was alone, lost, and terrified. I knew where his mom was, based on you, right?" Seeing Mike nod. "So, I knew where I needed to get him, but the poor kit was so terrified. I was the big evil fox he's been told to fear. The only reason I could even get near him was because of the uniform. So. On top of my head puts him high up, to him, and with some minor acting, I pull his mind away from his fear. It does dual duty. Having him steer with my ears helps keep him safe because he is holding on, it calms his fears because he is concentrating on something else, and it involves him in the process."

Mike blinked as a grin formed. "That's kinda brilliant. I... I'm going to have to try that."

Smiling, Nick sat on the bench while Mike finished changing. "It's a good trick, but only really useful for the younger ones."

"Noted, but still. It is something we should all keep in our quiver. It is that kind of public, community based police work that makes all our lives better and can make a difference in a mammal's life."

"Exactly. It leave that impression that can last a lifetime. Now, as far as the apartment hunt is concerned. I think we would love that. Lizz and Judy can spend time together doing the hunt and then we can just smile and nod at what they pick."

Laughing, hard, it takes Mike a moment to get himself under control. "Oh gods. That is so true. We need to be somewhere with a working, and reliably working elevator. If no elevator, than no more than one floor of stairs. I'm not carrying Cubs, strollers, diaper-bags, etc... up more than one flight."

"I hear that. Judy and I have talked about it and are actually looking for a down-stairs or basement apartment. Both of us tend to live underground historically, so we feel it would be best for us. Feel more like home, ya know? The benefit is that those tend to be larger, but also cheaper because many mammals don't want them."

"Huh... That's quite a thought. I'll talk to Lizz about it. Yeah, let the ladies do the deciding."

"Happy wife, happy life, my friend."

"Where did you hear that?"

"One of the few things I remember of my dad. A bit of advice he gave me. If you keep your mate happy, then they will keep you happy."

"Good advice. You ready?"

"I am, the question is, are you?"

A few minutes later, Nick in a black button up and black slacks, Mike in dark jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. They pass by the front desk, delivering their reports in the bin as they walk by, giving Ben a goodby wave.

Stepping out of the precinct, they watch Lizz's car come to a stop right out front. Both of them grinning and quickly jogging over to the car. Mike slips into the front, while Nick hops in the back with Judy and pulls her into a deep kiss. "Hey Fluff. I missed you."

Catching her breath, Judy laughs lightly. "I can tell. Long day?"

"No more or less than the usual. It's the missing you that makes the day drag." Looking up to the other seat. "Hello Bobby. Ready to make your career?"

Nodding nervously. "I'm really trusting you guys here."

Mike had leaned over and given Lizz a deep kiss before they started off. "So, Nick. Maria has heard you and Judy sing before?"

Judy giggled and Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you could say that. She tricked us in to singing for her when we were visiting one day, ended up using our voices on a track."

Mike looked to the back seat. "No way!"

"Yep. It was a club remix track, so not a lot of people have heard it. But ever since then, she has been trying to get us to do something like this."

"And being a charity thing, you couldn't say no."

"Pretty much."

Judy pulled out her phone and played the song, once it was done she grinned. "It was honestly a lot of fun, but we love our jobs."

Mike nodded. "That was good, and you two do sound good."

Bobby laughed. "Oh my gods! I knew that was you! When I heard it the first time, I immediately thought it was you, but with the male voice, obviously Nick's, I was thrown off."

"You should have asked me. I'd have admitted to it."

"By the time my shift was done, I'd totally forgotten about it. Then I'd hear it again and mean to do just that, but was always too busy at that moment and would forget again."

"Ah." Looking out the window past Nick. "Looks like we're here. You ready Bobby? This is, and I mean this very literally, your big break."

"I'm as ready as I can be."

Judy pulled our her phone as Lizz parked in the small lot of the non-descript building that held the studio. Judy accepted Nick's help her out of the car while Mike and Bobby collect his instruments and other items.

J: We're here.

M: YES!!! //Dancing gazelle emoji x10//

M: I'm going to stay hidden. I don't want to throw off this mammal until I've heard them perform. I'd hate for them to let nerves get the better of them.

J: I know they appreciate it.

M: I get what it's like.

J: I know you do. I remember some of those auditions you came back to the dorm from.

M: Ugh... //Frowning gazelle emoji// Don't remind me.

J: See you in a few. I assume you already have some songs picked out for us?

M: I do. You'll have your pick.

J: Cool Depending, I might have this friend help out with some live accompaniment.

M: If they're good enough, go for it. All the better to make a proper impression.

As a group, they walked up and the security guard unlocked the door and let them in, a second guard opened the door into the recording studios and leading them to the studio they would be working out of.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	17. 17

Here is the 17th installment. Hope you enjoy.

Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com

I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The previous evening, the Hopps Ancestral Warren, just after Bonnie hangs up with Judy.

Bonnie set the phone down next to her and sighed deeply, closing her eyes as she allowed her thoughts to settled after what she had just learned. Judy. Her wayward, fearless, police officer, daughter. Her most successful, most passionate, most ulcer inducing daughter. The one who took after her in almost every way. Her Judy.

As the moment stretched, Bonnie started to snicker as everything she had learned caught up with her. Judy was pregnant, married, and the kits were actually with her mate, a fox. She had embraced the predators traditions, Nick's traditions, just as readily as he had hers. The complete absurdity of it caught up with her. The snickering quickly became a chuckle, and after only a few moments, Bonnie Hopps was laughing harder than she had in many years.

The other rabbits in the common room looked on at her, not daring to say a word as the seemingly ineffable rabbit, having cursed, twice, and the first time in any of their memories, was now laughing uncontrollably and clutching her stomach from it. Several of the assembled rabbits shared looks of concern, thinking that perhaps Bonnie had finally snapped.

After several minutes, Bonnie was able to get herself under control and took a few moments to catch her breath. Still snickering, she looked up at the concerned looks of the rabbits in the room. "Haha... I've not lost it, I promise you. No. Just had a few quite unexpected revelations about your sibling, Judy, is all."

One of her elder daughters, Adriana, stepped up tentatively, her ears down with worry. "Mom? You sure you are okay? You cursed... Twice. And loudly. You were talking to Judy, right? Is she okay?"

Bonnie grinned, regarding one of her eldest. Already married and having three liters of her own, yet only those three. She was also Cotton's mother, and despite loving all her kits and grandkits, Cotton was perhaps a favorite of most, and she simply adored Nick. Though most of the Kerfluffle did, as nick allowed them to clamber all over him when he visited and would lead them on marry fox hunts across the yard and though the warren. It was one of the reasons she was so concerned that Judy had done something, it would crush so many of the little ones to not see the fox again. "Oh, she is fine. More than fine, Adi. Judy and Nick got married in a fox wedding ceremony, have participated in a fox culture thing called claiming, and... somehow, they are expecting kits."

Adriana blinks a few times, her voice rising in shock. "What‽ Did they go to a clinic? Judy and Nick are married? I... I thought they were only dating. Not that there is anything wrong with it, I'm on their side. But... Why wouldn't they let us know? I mean, I know dad is being an ass. Sorry mom, but he really is. Why wouldn't they invite at least you and dad?"

Bonnie's snickers died in her throat and a deep and angry frown sets in. "No, they didn't go to a clinic. The kits are in fact Nick's." Seeing her daughters disbelief. "I know, but they wouldn't lie about that. Always figured they would end up adopting, and Judy says they might still, but the kits are actually theirs." Shaking her head sadly, Bonnie looks up at her daughter. "You know well how we used to think of foxes, well we weren't that bad it seems. Fox weddings are small, private affairs, and if one of the parents doesn't approve, then they're not supposed to invite either parent from that side. I guess it was too risky that the disapproving party would do something to disrupt the wedding. As we well know, there are plenty of mammals that would happily do so, and probably violently."

Adriana blanched, her cream colored fur getting a shade lighter. "Yeah. Even a few of the brothers might do that."

Bonnie growled and stood up. "Who?"

Adriana took a step back. "Mom..."

Shaking her head, Bonnie put up a hand. "Never mind. I will deal with that tomorrow. It seems that Nick was willing to forego the tradition to at least invite me and a few of you that support them, but your sister required that they keep to the tradition."

"That sounds like Judy. So that means they couldn't invite you, or even let you know it was happening?"

Bonnie nodded. "That's right. I didn't even ask how long they have been married. Then again, we have only exchanged texts and the very rare call over the past two years. Ever since your father did what he did." Sighing, Bonnie gave Adriana a warmer smile. "Adi, I know I can trust you to put right what the rumor mill is churning out right now."

"You know I can mom. What do I need to ensure the story is?"

"The truth. Judy and Nick are married, and we didn't get invited because they had a fox wedding, which is small and private. I'm sure there is more detail online, and Judy demanded it be completely traditional which is why we weren't invited or notified. They want to have a proper rabbit wedding too, but can't until the family accepts them. Judy is pregnant with Nick's kits. Yes, that's for real, and they are healthy."

Adriana shook her head. "Okay mom. I got it. Where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to talk to your father."

"What about the cussing?"

Bonnie shrugged with an uncharacteristic smirk. "I was hit with a few shocking developments. The moment got the best of me. What? You didn't think your mom knew those words? I was young and rebellious once. You want to know what I was like, you need look no further than Judy herself."

Nodding, Adriana took a step back. "Okay mom. I got it covered. Try not to kill dad." Turning, she headed for the cluster of rabbits on the other side of the room whispering away. She could already tell that things were out of paw and she was going to have her work cut out for her to get the story straight by the next morning. She had a long night ahead of her.

Bonnie turned and headed for the kitchen. She was going to make her and Stu a few small sandwiches before she confronted him. _It_ _is_ _time that rabbit_ _gets_ _over himself._ She thought. He was hurting his kits, and more to the point, hurting Judy and her husband. Shaking her head. Husband. Her Judy had a husband, and was having kits with him. It seemed so impossible to be true, but it seems it was. She was not going to miss out on more events in her daughters life over his orneriness.

Ensuring she was alone in the kitchen, Bonnie quickly made up a set of chicken, cheese, and tomato sandwiches, cutting them into fingers and arranging them on a plate she quickly covered with a towel and some juice for both of them, setting it all in a basket. Any of her kits seeing it, who hadn't heard the rumors yet, would just think she was taking him a snack.

Bonnie knew Stu would worry when he saw the sandwiches. She only made them as a treat or when things were really, really serious. Since he already knew she wasn't happy with him, he'd be worried, which suited Bonnie just fine. He needed to be worried. It would make things go much smoother.

Taking the basket in paw, she headed for the side door and the barn where Stu was working. Her mind wandering to how they had started, as rabbits, adding meat to their diet. It was something that Judy herself didn't know that the rest of the family had started doing in small amounts.

It happened after Judy had taken off back to Zootopia, leaving them all standing by the produce stand in confusion. When Judy hadn't returned right away, but phoned and asked them to ship her things to her, they of course needed to go through her room. While doing that and packing up her things, she had found some fish and chicken Jerky, along with a bunch of predator protein bars.

Bonnie remembered talking to Judy's doctor when she was a teenager and working so hard to become the cop she has become. She had found the protein bars and immediately contacted the doctor. The doctor had assured them that it wasn't going to hurt Judy, and was the reason she had healed from her recent injury, a broken arm and major muscle tear, so quickly. It was also why the young rabbit had become so much stronger than typical. Hopps rabbits were stronger on average than most, but Judy had surpassed that by a lot just after her injury healed. According to the doctor, it was the extra protein she had started in-taking.

Smiling at the memory as she slipped out of the main house and headed towards the barn. Bonnie though about how she and Stu had gone through several stages, initially wanting to stop Judy from doing such an un-rabbit like thing. They were going to confront her, but when they found her a few days after finding the bars in her room, the saw Judy seemingly effortlessly tossing 30 pound bales her older brothers had difficulty working. They saw just how strong she was becoming and after further debate, the decided to see how it would effect them. They never did tell Judy.

They were both surprised by the effects it had on them. Both of them felt stronger a few weeks after starting to eat the bars. Just one a night, before bed so the kits didn't know. Then they noticed that they were in fact stronger. Stu found that he struggled less with doing work on the tractor. He had more stamina to keep up with his sons as they worked the farm and after six months, was able to outlast them. Bonnie noticed that she didn't need help with some of the larger pots when she was preparing meals. And their new stamina in the bedroom showed in a sudden burst of new kits.

After those revelations they kept it in their diet. Adding other things, such as the beans and other specialty grains the doctor had suggested Judy use to increase her protein intake. Then one day, about a year in, they were at the big super store in Moosebrook county to pick up some supplies, CostCrow. They always enjoyed the free samples when they went, but without thinking they both grabbed a sample of sliced chicken. Neither were paying attention to what it was and only realized after they'd already eaten it and the mortified weasel from the kiosk stopped them. He was so terrified, apologizing that he hadn't noticed them or he would have stopped them. It was almost funny. They ended up buying a pack.

Entering the barn, Bonnie was broken out of her memories by a loud bang and curse from under the tractor. "Damn carrot brained piece of dung!" _**BANG BANG!**_ "Grrrraaahh!! There!" Some further grunting and grumbling could be heard, along with the sound of a ratchet being worked.

Bonnie smiled. Stu clearly figured he was alone, or only a few of the older bucks were around, so she waited. Thinking about the fact that most of the family now ate larger amounts of protein, mostly in the form of home made protein bars. They internet had really come into it's own for them there. The bars they made were based mostly on what the doctor had recommended to Judy, but with some ground bug added as well, not that she ever told any of her kits that. She always made the mix late and put it in the fridge for the morning crew to make into bars once breakfast was done. The chicken however was something only shared with themselves and a few select other members of the family. She wondered if Judy would be one of those, and with a smile, expected she was.

After a few minutes, Stu finished and wheeled out from under the tractor on a creeper. Looking up he see's his wife with the basket on her arm. "Hey Bon! You have good timing. I just finished up."

Bonnie's smile fell as her attention turned from her memories to her mate. "Stewart. We need to talk."

Stu's ears fell to the barn floor. If he had been moving, he'd have run them over. Bonnie had used his full name, so he knew this was bad, how bad had yet to be determined. "O... Okay dear. Give me a moment to wash the grease off my paws."

Bonnie nodded. "I'll be in the loft." Turning she started to climb the stairs.

Stu watched her walk away for a moment and as much as he still enjoyed the view, he had a knot form in the pit of his stomach. "Okay dear." He called after her. He knew she was upset with him, and he had yet to figure out what it was about and therefore how to fix it, though he also had his suspicions. If it was what he thought, he didn't know how to fix what he'd done. Shaking his head, he wondered over to the barns sink and scrubbed himself elbow to paw until the soup and water ran clean.

A few minutes later, Stu stepped into the small private area in the loft of the barn, rubbing his harms down with a towl. There was a small table, a few comfortable chairs, and a couch made of straw bails and old sheets. There was also the door into the lockable room where they could get some private time out of the house when they needed it. More than few of their litters were created in that room.

Stu took the indicated seat as Bonnie set the juice and plate of sandwich fingers on the table. He swallowed hard recognizing the smell of the chicken. "Thank you for the snack love." Reaching over and giving her a peck on the cheek. He figured it couldn't hurt to butter her up a bit.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Bonnie turned her Amethyst gaze and him and he shrank into his seat. "That's not going to work Stewart. We need to have a serious talk."

He just knew what this was going to be about, he had regretted it since, but Stu had found himself unable to find a way to fix what he had done. "What about Bon?" Forcing his ears up and pointing to her.

Sitting down, Bonnie took a sip from her juice after eating one of the sandwich fingers. "Stu... We need to talk about Judy."

Stu's ears fell like they had weights on them. He knew it was coming, he really did, and he had no idea how to solve it. "Oh..."

"Yeah. Oh... I just got off the phone with her. With both Judy and Nick."

Stu flinched. There was the crux of his problem. Nick. The fox Judy was dating. "How are Judy and the fox doing? Have they broken up?" He sounded almost hopeful and cringed at his own tone of voice, though Bonnie didn't seem to notice or chose to ignore it.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took several breaths. "Stu. I love you... so much. But there are times I question that, and this is one of them. You know full well why Judy hasn't come home for a visit, why she missed the last two Carrot Day festivals, why she almost never calls and rarely texts. She communicates to me most of the time through her siblings. Because she doesn't trust the phone to not be in your possession when she sends a message or calls."

"Bonnie, I..."

"No Stu. I'm not done yet. You need to hear this before you start trying to justify yourself, again."

Stu nodded, picking up a finger and taking a drink. "Yes dear."

Bonnie watched him for several moments, assuring herself that he was going to stay quiet. "Okay. As I said. I just got off the phone with Judy and Nick. That fox, as you call him, has a name, and his name is Nick. He is officially your son-in-law." Putting up her paw to silence he move to respond. "Not yet Stu. They got married in a fox wedding ceremony. You and I were not invited because you don't support them, and therefore the tradition requires that we not even be informed until after. Nick, was actually willing to forego the tradition and at least invite me and a few of Judy's siblings that do support her, but JUDY! insisted that they keep to the tradition, because it was a tradition important to Nick.

They are mated, Stu. They are married, Stu. They have even participated in a canine tradition called claiming, and again, it was something that Nick was willing to forego but again, JUDY, forced the issue because it is something extremely important in fox culture, something important to Nick, that he was willing to forego because he loves her more than those traditions. So of course, Judy pushed the issue, because he is important enough to her. I'm not going to go into claiming as I don't fully understand it, but it is something your daughter embraced because she loves that fox so much. The only person that is hurting anyone is you and your refusal to accept them.

They actually called to try and talk to you one more time. She didn't have to say it Stu, but I know my kids well enough. She is ready to walk away from us if she has to. They are going to have kits Stu. Judy is pregnant. JUDY of all our children, is pregnant, and the kits are Nick's. They are seeing a specialist to make sure those kits are healthy, which they are. When I say Judy is pregnant, I mean she is nearly ready to pop, Stu. A few more weeks, maybe a month.

Do you realize that if she hadn't called we wouldn't even know this monumental piece of information about our daughter? If she hadn't tried to call tonight, it probably would have been Nick calling to let us know that she was in labor. The only person to blame for that is you, Stu.

I don't know what you need to do, to figure this out inside your head. I love you Stu, but you are the one hurting Judy. You are the one who has caused her to cut off communication with us because of how you hurt her. You are the one that could cause us to be cut out of the lives of our grandkits, from Judy. Yes, they are going to be half fox, and so what? They're a miracle and we should love them as much as any of our other grandkits, because they are from Judy, our daughter."

Taking a long, deep breath, Bonnie looked at Stu and the shocked look on his face. "Yes, I know it is shocking. I cussed, twice, in the common room. I think I have ruined the innocence of a few dozen of our children." Giving a strained smile and chuckle. "I'm going to go to Zootopia to see her for the day. Just a day to visit and come back that night. I am going to take a few of her supportive siblings, and I want you to come, but only if you are ready to accept them. If you are going to pack a tazer, or plan on some speech that isn't an apology, then please do not plan on coming."

Stu looked at Bonnie, looking for some hint that she was yanking his ears, and sunk further when he saw that she was serious. "I uh..." Looking away from his wife, Stu didn't know what to say. Turning back towards her when he heard a metallic click on the table.

Bonnie looked across the table at her husband. She love the idiot, but he was so slow to change sometimes. She slid the key to the room behind her across the table. "Stu. I love you. I will always love you, even if you can't get past your issues. You need to think. Don't make a snap decision just because you are in trouble, because you really arn't. No more at least than Pop Pop when he goes after Gideon when he's making a delivery. Take some time. Get some rest. Think it through. Make your decision."

Stu sighed and shook his head. "I don't need to think on it Bonnie. I've been thinking about it since that call. I've been thinking about it since the first regular call was missed and we worried that something had happened. Then the next and the next call didn't come in, even though you confirmed through Adi and others that they had spoken with Judy. I don't know what got into me." Pausing, Stu shook his head. "No. I do know. I let my fear. I let all the things my parents taught me, my grandparents, my teachers, and everyone else, speak for me.

All I saw was his red fur, the claws, the teeth, and I never saw him or how he actually looked at Judy. Not until after and I was going back over things in my head. I know that Judy wouldn't be with Nick if she was worried about being hurt by him, and if he did, I actually wonder if he would survive it. If there is any one child of ours that I shouldn't be scared for based on her choice of mate, it is Judy. If there any anyone that could defend herself, it is Judy. She is a cop, and a good one."

Looking up at Bonnie, Stu wiped away a tear. "I just don't know how I make this right, Bon. I don't know how I undo what I said. I deserved what Nick said to me. I have tried to think it through, to come up with an answer, and I just can't come to a way to make it right. I know what he said was in anger, and yet, I deserved every word."

Bonnie smiled at her mate. "Stu. You make it right by making it clear that you've gotten past it, that you accept them, that you want to be a part of their lives and that you are sorry for what you said and did. Assuming you are."

Stu nodded. "I am so very sorry for the assumptions I made, for the things I said."

Pulling the key back to herself. "Then you need to tell them when we see them. You need to make it clear to Jess and her mate that you are going to accept them too. They're going to be moving in with Nick and Judy to help them with the Kits, and we also were not going to know that."

Stu looked down at his paws. "I don't even know where they are to do that."

"They currently room with Gideon above the bakery. There's a small two bedroom apartment up there. It's where Gid lives himself and he welcomed them in. They both work at the bakery and Gid has been teaching them to back his stuff. With them moving to Zootopia, it wouldn't surprise me if they were planning on helping him open a shop there."

Stu grinned, his ears snapping to attention. That would do so well, and if they did that, the need for our crops would go up."

"Yes, it would. However, despite having lunch with Jess at least once a week, she hasn't seen fit to let me know that they are going to move to Zootopia, let along moving in with Judy. I found out because Judy told me that they'll be part of the support network Judy and Nick have built to help them with the kits. A support network that doesn't include us. You know we'd have arranged for one of her sisters to spend a week or two in shifts to help them out, but they never even dared ask."

Stu looked down again, his ears falling as fast as they had risen. "Oh. I see. Because of me."

"Right. I'm going to make a family announcement in the morning during breakfast. About Judy and Jess. It should be a united front from both of us showing support. Can you do that?"

Looking up at his wife, Stu gave her a weak smile. "It isn't going to be easy, but it will be united. It's going to take me time to get past it, but I won't be packing any tazers and I won't be giving any speeches about the evil predators."

"Good." Grabbing another finger. "Then lets finish this and head inside. There are still some kits to get into bed and it is getting late."

Taking a finger for himself. "I can't believe Judy is pregnant."

"You and me both, but I saw it on the Muzzeltime call. It elicited my first cuss."

"Now I'm sorry I missed that. You used to be so easy with the curse words."

"Yeah, and then I became a mom. When Andrea's first word was _shit_ , I realized I needed to change my vocabulary."

"It was so cute, and so mortifying. Credit to you for playing it off."

"Credit more due to your mother for playing off that she believed my playing it off. She told me a few years later that she knew."

"Oh no."

"It's all good. Apparently your first word was far worse." Giving Stu a grin as she took another finger. "Now hurry up before I eat them all."

They finished the sandwiches over some reminiscing of their own first litter and the learning curves they went through, figuring that while they couldn't be sure of all the challenges that Judy and Nick were going to have with their hybrid kits, that there were a few things that were universal. Plans for the trip later the following week were made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hopps Ancestral Warren, the next morning.

Neither Bonnie or Stu slept well that night, for both the same and different reasons. Both mulling over the revelations about their daughter, and how they has each failed her in their own ways. Still, being a farmer meant getting up before the sun even threatened to warm the eastern skies.

As Bonnie prepared breakfast, signs were posted advising everyone that they were to be back in the warren for some family announcements when the third morning meal shift started. At the appointed time, the horn was blown to make sure anyone out in the fields came back in.

After only a few minutes the dining room was full. No rabbit wanted to catch the ire of the Hopps Matron, be they son, daughter, or just relation. If they lived and worked on the farm, Bonnie was the law. The usual din of conversation in the space was significantly louder than usual and when Bonnie gave the signal, Stu pounded a foot down on the table, the sound reverberating through the hall, driving a wave of quiet in it's wake.

Standing and stepping up onto the table, Bonnie overlooked the assembled family. Every ear capable was alert and turned towards her. Looking down, she saw Stu take a deep breath, but step up to join her on his own without prompting. This made her smile. He was trying, really trying.

With a deep breath, Bonnie spoke with her loudest voice so all could hear. "Family. We have called this meeting to announce a few things and to set the record strait on a few other things. I expect you all to translate what you hear faithfully and accurately to those who are not, such as tending the nursery, or managing their own warrens and families."

The nodding of several hundred heads greated her, but not a single voice broke the quiet. "Good. Now, first. While I have asked Adriana to put some reality into the rumor mill, I know there are some of you that haven't heard the updates or ignored them, so lets get a few things straight. Did I cuss? Yes, twice. This is in no way an excuse or green light for any of you to start, so unless you're ready to be out on your own, or take great pleasure in the taste of Stu's grease soap, just don't. I allowed the revelations from your sister to get the better of me. I am only a rabbit and even I have my limits.

Next, regarding that sister. Judy has gotten married to Nicholas." A collective gasp fills the room. "The reason we did not know is because it was in a fox wedding ceremony. Traditionally, because of how foxes are treated by most other mammals, if one parent doesn't approve, then none of the family and neither parent from that side can be invited or told until well afterwards. It is no secret that Stu has been less than approving."

Stu coughed. "Been. Formerly. I realize that, as Judy herself told me, love is love. It was unfair of me to judge Nicholas just because of his species. It was no different and just as wrong as someone judging us for being rabbits. We can be... I can and will be better than that."

Bonnie gave Stu a peck on the cheek, to the groaning and sighs, and a few retching sounds from parts of the room. No one wants to see their parents kiss. "This should make the point clear. We will not tolerate specisist language directed at Judy, Nick, nor Jess and her mate. However, if you have heard the rumors, you know at least one thing from them. Judy is in fact pregnant." Another round of shocked gasps fill the room. "Now you know why I cursed the first time. Not only is she pregnant, but they have not gone to a clinic. The kits are in fact Nick's." The room erupted in voices to which she just held up a paw. Once it was quiet again, she continued. "I don't know how it happened, but it did. According to Judy, they are seeing a specialist and the kits are healthy. They are wanting it to be a surprise so they only know that they are healthy and that there is more than one.

Stu and I will be making a trip to Zootopia for a visit some time next week and a select group will be going with us. No more than a dozen. One thing I want to remind all of you about. We are a family. We don't always agree, we argue and fight, but we are family, and we will welcome Judy, Nick, and their kits when they decide to visit. We will welcome Jess and her mate, who will be seeing the same specialist Judy and Nick are to see if they too can have kits of their own, or if they will have to adopt." Bonnie paused a moment. "Adoption... That is something we should all consider. There are way too many kits out there without families."

Bonnie looked to Stu, who smiled at her and spoke up. "Yes. Bonnie and I have discussed it, and we will be seeking to adopt a few kits into the family. We have more than enough room and there are lots of good kits out there that we, as Hopps, have the opportunity to help. We are not going to shirk that responsibility, even if that kit turns out to be a fox, or a weasel, or any other species. They deserve just as much love as we all do."

Bonnie picked up from there. "And we will encourage each of you, as you start and expand your own families. Leave some room for a kit or two that has lost their original family. Judy and Nick had planned to do that, and still do, once their own kits are a bit older. I think... I think maybe we can all learn a bit from Judy and Jess. To look beyond the fur, the species, of another mammal and see the mammal they are underneath."

Stu spoke up again. "Alright. Everyone that's already ate. Get yourselves back to it. Those that haven't. Get to eating and then on to your jobs. Let's move it mammals! There is still a farm to run."

With that, the meeting broke up, rabbits filing out of every exit or making their way to get food. Many conversations starting up amongst the groups as they processed what the meeting was about and the sudden change in position taken by Bonnie and Stu. Many wondering how Pop-pop will take such news. None however noticing the old rabbit with a sad, proud grin on his face, as he listened from his hidden spot.

As Bonnie and Stu sit back down to their own meals one of their younger kits walked up, nervously looking down as she clearly tried to get up the courage to interrupt her parents. Bonnie took pity on her. "What's up Xerra?"

Almost jumping out of her fur, Xerra looks up. "Oh, uhm... Ma, Pa... Were you serious about accepting Judy and Jess's mates?"

Stu took a deep breath. "Yes, Xerra. We are. I am. I know I'm slow to change, but I also know that I need to. Why do you ask?"

The younger doe suddenly looked terrified. "Oh... No reason, I was just wondering. Wanting to make sure... Ya know."

Bonnie smirked. "Who is he?"

The terror in her eyes as they got wider made the point clear. "I uh... Uhm..." Looking around wildly. "Uhm... Her name is Glade. She's a Capybura."

Stu nodded. "I see. Well, how long have you been seeing each other?"

Xerra looked beyond terrified. "Two months."

Bonnie smiled warmly at her daughter. "So, when can we expect to meet her?"

Xerra looked between her parents, confusion taking place of terror. "Uh... Well, she has the day off today, as do I. we both work the same shift at the pharmacy. She's studying to be a pharmacist."

"That's excellent dear. Why don't you invite her for dinner."

Xerra squeaked in surprise. "Really!?"

Stu nodded. "Yes, really. If I am going to get better, then the best thing I can think of to do is to welcome the mammal my child is seeing. As long as the give a good first impression as a mammal, their species shouldn't matter. That's the mindset I am trying to take on. You just happen to be the first, so I appologize in advance to both of you if I'm less than perfect."

Blinking several times, Xerra grins to the point it seems her head might slit in half. "Okay... I'll go call her now." In a flash, she was gone.

Bonnie turned to Stu and gives him a warm, lingering kiss. "I'm proud of you Honey Bun."

Stu nodded, smiling like an idiot after the kiss. "I'm actually kinda proud of me too. I... I didn't even feel the need to react. I had no anger. Maybe it is because she isn't a predator though." His smile giving way to a frown. That might be harder, but I'm still going to try."

"Ahem..." Their sun, Robbert stood before them. "Ma. Pa... Would it be okay if I invited my mate as well?"

Stu's ears fell. He had the sudden sinking feeling that things were about to get a lot more complicated. "Lets start with the basics, Robbert. Name, species, how long you've been together, and seriousness of the relationship." Seeing his the buck flinch, Stu quickly amended. "Species so we can make sure we have a proper meal prepared."

Robbert nodded. "Oh... Right. That makes sense. Well, we've been together for a year. I've wanted to propose, but with how things have been..."

Stu nodded sadly. "Got it. I was being an ass. I take it she is a predator than?"

Robbert nodded. "Yes. Her name is Sola, she's a kit fox from the family that moved to town a few years ago. I helped her catch up in school since they put her in as a Senior, but her old school was really not up to the task. We became friend, hung out as her place. She's the one that asked me about. I guess that's kinda a vixen thing, being the one to initiate. After that, we started seeing more of each other, and well..."

Bonnie grinned. "You know when dinner is, so I expect you to both be on time."

Smiling widely. "Yes mom!"

Stu added. "I'll also apologize to you early. Please forgive me is I slip up, but I am trying to be better."

"You're not that bad Pa. Besides, her family moved here to get away from the treatment they were getting. Her step-father is a lynx. Anyway, I need to go tell her."

Bonnie smiled. "When are you going to propose?"

"Tonight, up on the hill. It's where Nick proposed to Judy and Jess proposed to Alex. It seems fitting. I mean... If I can get up the courage."

Bonnie smiled. "That's where your father proposed to me too. It just has that air to it."

Stu nodded. "It does at that."

Robbert jobbed off, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Bonnie turned to Stu. "I think we are going to need to find out just how many of our kits have been hiding relationships from us and hold a special parents meet and dinner."

Stu chuckled as he nodded. "I expect so. Those two don't surprise me though. I'm sure there are plenty more." With a sad sigh. "And I've been hurting them all."

"Stu. There are so many rabbits here, it's almost a foregone conclusion that we will have a few who are gay, are interested in other species, or as Xerra shows, a bit of both."

"I suppose you are right. Well, I need to head into town if I'm going to catch Jess, and I'm going to swing by and get that information about adoption too. Enough we can ad it to the family planning alcove."

"Sounds like a plan. I guess I should probably make sure I have several pred meals ready, just in case we have a few extra guests."

Standing, Stu hooked his thumbs in his overalls. "Wouldn't surprise me in the least if that were the case." Giving Bonnie another Kiss, Stu walked off towards the front of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pop-pop smiled sadly from his hiding spot. It was one of the better spots as it gave him a good view of the dining room, let his failing hearing catch what Bonnie and Stu might be saying, and also had a small ledge he could use as a seat to rest his old bones. He was nearing a century after all, and that was far longer than most rabbits pulled off.

Wiping a tear, he let memory take him back nearly a century to when he was so much younger, just one buck amongst hundreds of others. He remembered his secret friend. "Sasha..." His voice sad and wistful as he spoke the name he dared not for more than seventy five years.

"Who's Sasha, Pop-Pop?"

The little voice pulled him from the memory and he looked down to seen little Cotton smiling up at him He wasn't sure how long he had been stuck in memories, but at least they were mostly pleasant. "Oh, hello there Cottonball. What was that?"

"You said a name Pop-Pop. Sasha. Who is she?"

Reaching down and giving the little rabbit a gentle pat. "Oh, just a long lost friend that I never got to tell how I really felt about her." Wiping another tear. "Someone I couldn't be with because of how the world was in that time."

Cotton nodded. "Oh. Well, grandma Bonnie wanted me to find you. She wants to talk to you."

Smiling, he reached out a hand. "Sure thing dear, but can you take me to my room first. There is something I need to get."

"Sure." Cotton beamed up at her great great grandfather and took his hand. "That's on the way. She wants me to take you to the back porch."

"Perfect then. Lead on."

A few slow minutes later, they are in his room and he is digging through the chest at the foot of his bed. Once he'd emptied it, he reached into the bottom and stuck a finger into the knot hole in the bottom, pulling with all his strength. Grunting and straining, he finally admited defeat. "Damn it. I just don't have the strength anymore."

Cotton looks in and sees that the board in the bottom had shifted slightly. "Is there something underneath that board Pop-pop?"

Sitting on his chair. "There is, and I need it before I see your grandma."

Grinning, Cotton spins around. "Okay. Wait right here Pop-pop." She zips out of the room, leaving the old rabbit to chuckle.

A few moments later her voice is heard over the warren intercom. "Teams 3, 7, and 9. Rally point six. Code 12." She then reappeared in front of the old rabbit. "We'll be able to help you in just a second Pop-pop.

"What was all that about Cotton?"

"Just some codes we have worked out. We got ahold of some of Aunt Judy's police code books and decided to make our own teams and codes."

"Oh, is that so. Keeping us adults from knowing what you kits are up to?"

"Yeah, that too. It's mostly for when we play, but we do use it when we need help for something. Like now."

"Well, alright then."

A few moments later, there were a dozen kits in his room looking to Cotton like some kind of commander, and she spoke to them directing them just like it. "Jack, Arnold. You to are the strongest. Pop-pop has something hidden under the boards in the bottom of his chest, but isn't strong enough to pull it up anymore. You two will be in the chest grabbing the board, the rest of us, we'll be helping steady them so we can get those boards up."

With clearly practiced precision belying their youth, the kits quickly clamber into the chest, the two bucks grunting as they yank and pull on the board. Jack speaks up from inside the chest. "Arn, I'm going to lock my paw in the knot hole, you lift my legs up to the lip then get up there and pull. The rest of you, be ready to catch us."

The kits quickly change positions and moments later, the board is free. With a grin, Pop-pop stands up. "Great job kits. Thank you so much. My old bones just weren't up to the task anymore." Leaning down into the chest, a dozen tiny paws on him to steady him brings a smile on his face. "Thank you kits."

Cotton speaking up. "Of course Pop-pop."

Reaching into the exposed hole, he reaches back under the still in place boards and removes a small bundle. Reaching back in, he then pulls out a cigar box. Standing up carefully she looks over the kits, Arnold, Jack, and a doe where talking quickly and pointing at the board and the chest. "What's up kits?"

The turn and look at him, Jack speaking. "We were just thinking we could make it easier for you to get to what you had hidden in the future. If you will let us do it. We can have it fixed up by tonight."

"You think you can?"

Arnold grins. "Yes! We've done something similar with our toy chests. We still have some spare hinges and latch. If you are okay with that?"

"I would really appreciate it if you kits could make it easier on me. Thank you. I look forward to seeing what you do."

Putting the board back into the chest and closing the lid, Jack looks back up at Pop-pop. "We'll have it done as quickly as we can." Turning to the other kits he nods and as a group, they lift up the chest and head for the door, Cotton opening it for them.

After seeing the other kits with the chest on their shoulders out the door, he sees another handful outside the door clearly acting as lookouts. This gives me a wider grin. "Cotton, I am suddenly worried about what you kits have gotten up to."

Holding the door for him, she again grins up at him. "Well... A lot of us want to do things. There are a lot of us that want to farm, but a few of us also want to do our own things, like Aunt Judy."

Nodding and following the young doe towards the back porch, the cigar box and bundle held to his chest. "And you should be able to, though keep in mind that, depending on what that is you want to do, you can do both."

Cotton nodded as she skipped ahead. "That's what Aunt Judy said. She pointed to the nerds like Uncle Alex and how he does all his computer work from his office here in the burrow, and helps out when he's not busy."

Grinning himself. "Exactly right. Though I'll never understand what it is he does."

Shrugging, Cotton held open the door to the porch for him. "I dunno either. He said it was something about tracking the farms expenses and improving the software."

Bonnie looked up and smiled carefully upon seeing Cotton leading Pop-pop. "Thank you Cotton. Where was he hiding?"

"In one of his spots, listening to your announcement. Said he needed to get something from his room before meeting you."

"Oh, well okay. Thank you again Cotton, you can head off then."

"Okay Gramma. You gonna be okay Pop-pop?"

Giving the little doe a smile and pat. "I'll be find Cottonball." Looking up at Bonnie. "This is a conversation that has been a long time coming and is long overdue."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the oddly lucid old rabbit. "Is that so?"

Glancing to see Cotton bounding off towards the kits play area, he shuffled over to the chair next to Bonnie. "It is, Bonnie."

Taking her own seat, Bonnie looks over the old rabbit carefully. "Pop-pop. What's going on?" Taking note of the cigar box and bundle. "What are those?"

Carefully opening the cigar box, he looks at the contents with a fresh tear in his eye. "This is a past I had chosen to forget. One that is more relevant today than it has been at any other time. It is why, despite my poor treatment of that fox you are in business with, I am so very proud of you and Stu this morning."

Bonnie looks at the old rabbit with deep concern. "Pop-pop. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am Bonnie. I really am." Pausing a moment, he looks up with a sad smile. "Her name was Sasha. She had the whitest fur I'd ever seen, with black spots all over the place. Her eyes were this icy blue that I could get lost in for hours."

"You've never talked about a Sasha."

Shaking his head. "No. Like I said, I buried it, the memories, and my feelings for her, to protect her. We met when we were in school, before I dropped out to return to take over the farm when my pa passed, being the oldest. Let me be clear. I do not regret being with my mate, I don't regret any of my children or what this family has become, save one thing. The treatment of predators that I helped foster."

Bonnie could not believe what she was hearing, and worse what she suspected this Sasha mammal was. "Pop-pop. You're not saying..."

"Sasha was a snow leopard. We were fast friends, and I never feared anything about her. If anything, she fascinated me. The differences between us. She was smaller than a usual leopard, so our size difference was a big either." Looking up sadly at Bonnie. "I was in love with her."

Reaching into the box, he pulls out a few faded photos and handed them to Bonnie. She looked them over, seeing a young Pop-pop with a snow leopard only just a bit over a head taller than him. A warm, friendly smile on his face, a fox pair standing next to them.

Shock and confusion clear in her voice. "Pop-pop... I don't understand."

"When I came back, I was going to give the farm over to my younger brother. It is what he always wanted, but he died shortly after I got back. He had always been sickly, so I didn't have anyone to turn it over to. Then Sasha, Victoria and Markus came to visit. I had to hide them in the barn for a week before I could get them out of town safely. The town was so anti-predator, and I didn't even realize it. To protect them, to keep them safe, I had to embrace that mindset. Since I couldn't leave, they couldn't stay or visit." Setting a small stack of letters on the table that he gave an affectionate pat. "We kept in touch for many years. Although that tapered off as our lives and our own families grew around us."

'Who were Victoria and Markus?"

"They are the red foxes in the photo. Victoria and Markus Wilde. They moved to the city to start a tailor shop. Wilde and Son. That son was named John. I'd have been his godfather if things had gone differently. I wish I could have known them longer. They were good mammals."

Bonnie was crying in disbelief. It wasn't possible. The story Nick had told her about the name of his fathers business before he had been killed. She scrambled to pull out her phone and dialed Judy.

A few moments later Judy answered. "Hey mom, what's up? Everything alright?"

Taking a shaking breath. "Judy, dear. Do you know the name of Nick's grandparents?"

"Yeah. Victoria and Markus."

Bonnie looked up at Pop-pop. "Judy's husbands name is Nickolas Wilde. Son of John and Vivian."

The old rabbit laughed. "You're kidding!"

Shaking her head with a watery laugh. "I'm not." Turning back to the phone. Thank you dear. We're going to come for a short visit in early next week. I'll text you when. Just a few of us."

"Okay mom. Was that Pop-pop?"

"It was. And don't worry, let Nick now I'll be bringing Cotton. I'd never deprive the two of them a visit."

Judy laughed. "Okay mom."

"Love you Judy. Talk to you later."

"Whatever mom. Love you too."

Bonnie hung up, knowing she'd left her daughter confused, the turned to Pop-pop again. "You think you're up to joining us on that visit?"

Smiling sadly. "I think I need to." Unwrapping the bundle to display several sets of collars. "Being a buck, I could get these made, whereas a doe wanting to get a set made would raise suspicions. From what I heard at your announcement, at least two of my grandkits could use a set, and I have five." Wrapping them up and handing them back. "You just pick the one that goes to them, and keep the others safe for when they're needed."

Bonnie looked at them in shock. "You were..."

"I was. We were going to run off somewhere that we could be together, but life and the world at the time prevented that. It's why I am so proud of you and Stu, though I know he is struggling a bit with it, he will come fully around. If you are willing to take such a stance, to change the culture of the Hopps family, it's time I come clean too. It's time I finally let go of the prejudice that was never really mine." Smiling, the rabbit put the letters and photos back in the box. "I'm old Bonnie, and kinda set in my ways. So, if I fall back into it, just remind me. An easy way to do that is have the Kerfluffle ask me who Sasha is. That'll snap me right."

Bonnie nodded. "I will Pop-pop. But... What I don't get it right now."

"Oh, being all lucid and not old and crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm still old and crazy. This was just important enough that I could put that aside for a minute. Besides, I'm pretty stable when you think about it, this just means I am going to try and not spout off about the evils of predators. It's a bit of a habit at this point, even if I never actually believed it. You'll notice I spend a lot of time with the youngest, yet I don't talk bad about predators around them. I just keep to the loud proclamations and swinging my cane sometimes. Keeps up the image, after all."

Bonnie chuckled. "I see. Well, you're first opportunity to show that you aren't who we have all though you were, should be here in about half an hour."

The old rabbit chuckled. "Hey, I still hold the scratches he gave Judy against him."

"She doesn't, so you shouldn't either."

He hurumphed. "Prerogative of being old, but I'll try not to attack him and scream about him being a devil."

"That should be a good start."

......................................

Some 45 minutes later, Gideon is in the kitchen putting down the last of the hopes weekly pie order with a large sigh. "Gosh Bonnie, I could stay in business just with your weekly order." Giving her a meek smile.

Bonnie laughed. "Oh Gideon. You'd never do it though. You enjoy it too much."

"True enough..." He trailed off upon seeing Pop-pop entering the kitchen. "Uh... I think I should go."

Bonnie turned and Pop-pop dodged her deftly. "You! Ain't you the fox that scratched my Trudy!"

Gideon looked to Bonnie confused. "Uhm... I think so, and for that I'm very sorry."

Swinging his cane around, he stops just shy of Gideon's nose. "Hmm... Is you though?" Poking Gideon's nose with said cane. "Are you really sorry? You told her yet?"

Gideon rubbed his nose and nodded, his voice nasally as he rubbed. "I am and I have sir. I know I was a bully as a kit, but I don't want to be that mammal anymore. I got a successful business and people actually like me for me now. I never had that as a kit and I acted up. It's not an excuse, just the reason."

Giving Gideon a fairly gentle bop on the head. "Good. You be behavin yourself and not causin us any trouble and as long as Trudy confirms your tellin the truth and I might not have to take you out by the wood shed."

Gideon looked at Bonnie in complete confusion as the old rabbit wondered out of the kitchen chuckling quietly. "Uhm... Bonnie?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm not quite sure Gideon. After the events of the past day, I'm just not sure about much anymore. Though, I do want to order a larger, wolf sized, blueberry pie. We're going to see Judy and her mate, and he a blueberry addict."

"Her mate? You mean Nick Wilde?"

Bonnie nodded. "That's the one. Apparently they got married in a fox ceremony and have even claimed each other, whatever that means. They both have bite scars, so I guess that has something to do with it."

Gideon stumbled back against the counter clutching his chest. "They... They claimed each other‽ Did you see the scars? Here?" Pointing towards his shoulder.

"I did. Apparently Nick was so worried about hurting her that he refused until she bit him first."

Gideon chuckled nervously. "That sounds like Judy. Always taking things into paw when they didn't go the way she wanted. Yeah, If she got him right in the..." His eyes going wide realizing who he was talking to. "Oh... Uhm... I should be going..." Pointing towards the door that he found Bonnie suddenly blocking. "Bonnie?" Sounding actually scared.

"Nope. You're not getting away that easy Gideon. I need to understand what has happened between Nick and my daughter."

"It's... It's not really my place. Uhm..."

"I'm not asking you to give me details like that, I want to understand what this means in fox and canine culture. What is it, why it's important, things like that. I'm going to have a fox as a son-in-law now, or rather I do have, and I want to make sure I don't insult him or something. Also seems like I might be getting a vixen soon as well. So I need a crash course in fox culture."

Gideon sighed. "Okay Bonnie, but... Let me get the rest of my deliveries done and then close up the shop. I... We'll need some of that blackberry wine you make."

"Fair enough. Can we expect you for dinner?"

"Sure. I'll just... I'll just need to tell Jess."

"Bring them with, but don't tell them where. Things are changing around here."

"What about Stu?"

"Don't you worry about him. I've had a talk with him and we're both on the same page now."

"Alright then. We'll see you at Dinner."

A moment after Gideon had left, Pop-pop wandered back into the kitchen. "So, how was that?"

Bonnie spun around in surprise. "What?"

"I asked, how was that?"

"That was good. You're going to confuse a few mammals, like me, for a bit, but it was good."

"Well, I do still kinda hold it against him after all." Looking over Bonnie. "Now... Why would you be wantin to know about claiming? Did Judy and her fox do that?"

"It would seem so."

"Well, that's damn serious then. Markus told me a bit about it. It's real traditional, but a bit thing with the Wildes. So if he is a Wilde, then it means a whole lot to him that Judy be willing to bare his mark."

"I really don't understand it, but they seemed happy about it."

"I will just bet they do. I guess you didn't get invited cause o'Stu?"

Bonnie nodded sadly. "Yeah, that's what they said."

"Well, you got them collars now. Make sure they put'em to use."

With that, he left the kitchen, leaving Bonnie just as confused as she was originally. Once out of sight, she muttered to herself. "He ain't as crazy as he lets on, and I'll bet the Kerfluffle knew that all along."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.

If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.


	18. 18

**Here is the 18th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Precinct One, Outside Bogo's office, end of shift after Rootel and Yak encountered Nick at the bank.

Rootel and Yax stop outside the Chief's office. Yax turning to Rootel. "You sure about this Carl?"

Rootel nodded. "I need to understand what the hell happened. I need to understand why Wilde acted like that. I mean, he and Hopps are up for Detective soon. The earliest I've ever seen in my career, and they have earned it. What he did could cost him that. Things are not adding up. If there is really some sort of systemic speciesism going on, then I need to know if Adrian knows about it, and if he does, why we are not stomping it out. The way Hornworth, Wilde, and that vixen made it sound... The idea that turning a blind eye is the way to hurt the fewest mammals? That doesn't sit with me."

Yax sighed, reaching up and holding his hoof just off from the door. "Fine. I'm going to tell you now, as your friend and partner, you're not going to like the answers you find."

Rootel clapped a paw on Yax shoulder with a wry smile. "That much I already assume, but I need to know. I need to understand why. I also want to know why Hopps has a reprimand in her file, and everyone that knows about it seems so damned proud of her for earning it. That makes no damn sense at all. Not from her."

Knocking on the door, Yax nodded. A deep voice coming from inside. "Come in."

Yax and Rootel enter the office, seeing the chief hunched over his computer typing away. Closing the door, they move to the chairs, but otherwise wait to be acknowledged. Bogo glances to the side and sees the two detectives there and frowns deeper than usual. He grabs the computer mouse, clicks a few times, and then sits back in his chair.

Rubbing his hooves over his face, he looks between the two of them. "What do you need Carl?"

Taking a moment, Rootel takes a breath. "Sir. I... We had an encounter with Wilde today, and some of the things that were said and implied are very concerning."

Leaning back in his chair further, Bogo sighed tiredly. "What did the Sargent do now?"

"He refused to answer questions about a crime he was a party to, claiming that doing so would cause more harm than had already been done. He actively spoke against even the initiation of an investigation and pretty much said if we started one, he' would actively work against it. It was additionally advised that Hopps has a reprimand in her file that has prevented her from being promoted. Amongst other concerns with possible ongoing crimes and abuse of citizens due to their species."

Bogo audibly groaned, and motioned to the chairs. "Sit. I assume this was the call out to the bank earlier today about a fox in their vault. I think it was the fox trying to steal something from said vault. I'm guessing that fox was Wilde?""

Both taking their respective chairs, Rootel responds. "Yes sir. Although he wasn't stealing anything, if anything, the bank management was trying to steal from Wilde. They tried to claim that he was behind on his payments, which of course contradicts the initial call. When challenged to produce proof they balked. I know the stories about foxes and other smaller predators getting abused, but I'd never actually seen it. If Wilde hadn't been an officer..."

"Did Wilde lose anything?"

"No sir."

"Then what is the issue?"

"As I said sir, he didn't lose anything only because he was an officer. He was also being charged four times what he should have been, apparently because he was a fox. Not to mention the threats that were being made to him, despite identifying himself. He implied that him getting to keep his things placed other mammals in jeopardy of having their money stolen by the bank, either through punitive fees, or just having their accounts vanished. Something that would certainly place some of them at risk. Even suggesting that Kit Services would be ready and waiting to take kits away from their families."

Bogo nodded. "Ah... You're concerned then if this is true, and I assume why we are not pursuing it?"

Rootel nodded. "Yes sir."

Looking to Yax, Bogo indicated him with a hoof. "Yax, why don't you enlighten your partner. He has apparently remained blissfully unaware of the reality some of the mammals of this city live. A state that they have unfortunately lived at the paws and hooves of the ZPD as much as in spite of us."

Yax frowned but nodded. "Yes sir." Turning to Rootel. "Carl... I can back up Hornworth and Wilde in what they are saying. I'm not from Zootopia, but you know that. Where I'm from, foxes, weasels, and other small predators don't deal with the crap they deal with here. During my first year in the ZPD, while working precinct 4. I was on the way home and stopped at a MaxiMart. While there, I saw a weasel getting a raw deal. He was just trying to get a job. There was a help wanted sign in the window even. I heard the whole thing. Followed him out, identified myself and I asked how I could help. His answer confused me. Asked me, sarcastically, if I could make him not a weasel. I bought him a meal and asked him to explain the issue to me.

I suppose it was probably the free food, but he accepted and did explain things to me. I got the distinct impression that he hadn't had a proper meal in a long time, considering he ate more than I did and took a to go box. He explained how thing are, for small predators, especially omnivores like foxes, skunks, raccoons, etc... So, being the good cop I was, I gathered evidence, got the tapes from the store, and did my due diligence. Then I filed charges against the store, the management, and corporation, with the civil rights division. The corporation got fined 500 dollars. More to the point, the store got fined 100, the manager 100, and the corporation 300, for not having or enforcing non-discrimination policies. Yes, that was 500, not thousand, only five hundred, and that was only because I collected the evidence I did. Not even a slap on the wrist. Their executives leave that much as a tip somewhere like Greetha's. They then closed that store, which put three raccoon's, two skunks, and a fox out of a job. They also fired every weasel that worked for the chain, along with a handful of other mammals.

When I tried to push for something stronger, the civil rights division chief pulled me aside and asked me to stop. He begged me to stop. Told me that he understood, but I had already done enough damage." Yax was clearly upset as he continued, as his voice tightened in anger. "Those were his actual words Carl. That I had already done enough damage. When I asked him what he was talking about, he handed me a dozen files. They were files that he had personally taken from KS in order to stop them. They were planning on taking the kits from a dozen families, including one of the skunks from the store I started it with, and others that lost their jobs as a side-effect."

Rootel looked as his partner in horror. "Wh... What?"

Yax nodded sadly. "Yeah. I cost more than two dozen mammals their jobs by doing the right thing. The company paid less in fines than one of them made on a paycheck. I don't know how many kits got taken from their parents because if me, and neither did the division chief. He had only managed to stop those in ten of the twelve files he gave me. The other two... A family of skunks with three kits from a different store. Dropped into the foster care system because of me. The other was family of rabbits. Five kits into the system. I tried to track them down. I wasn't fast enough for two of the seven kits, one rabbit and one skunk. The oldest skunk and youngest bunny. They... They got place with..." Tears were flowing down Yak muzzle at that point.

Bogo stepped in. "Enough. You put that scum in prison for the rest of their natural lives, Yax. They won't be hurting anyone else. However, I think he gets the point."

Yax nodded, wiping his tears of anger. "Sir."

Rootel looked on in shock as Bogo continued. "Now, you want to know why Hopps has a reprimand in her file? Why she has been passed over for promotion because of it? Well, she's been passed over because as you know full well, most that end up on the promotion committees don't look at the reason for a reprimand, they just see that flag and then ignore that file. She's only made Sargent because I forced through meritorious promotions after some of their bigger cases.

It was while Wilde was in the academy. Just like Yax, Hopps saw something wrong, confirmed it, gathered evidence, and then filed charges. Just like she would be expected to, like any officer that hasn't seen it before and understands what is going on, would do. Like you are considering doing. She was trying to do the right thing, like I would hope most of my officers would, but... it backfired. Blew up in her face. It cost a bunch of mammals their jobs, and when Judy realizing what had happened, she stepped in, and dare I say, stepped up. She dragged her feet. She misfiled things. She went so far as to use her badge and access to gain access to the KS systems and offices and blocked their efforts to pull the kits of those that she caused to lose their jobs until those families could get back into a state where KS couldn't do anything.

Once that was done, you can bet the KS supervisor in charge had some choice words for me, so I called her in. She didn't deny anything. She knew exactly what she was doing and risking, but if you know her at all, doing the right thing is more important to her than even her badge. I would have just given her a verbal, put her on probation for a few months. Nothing that would have hurt her career. Unfortunately, the KS supervisor had also called IA, because she did in fact abuse her authority, heavily. I put that mark in her file personally, and have been trying to get it removed ever since, but it was the only way I could keep IA off her tail.

I mean, I can't prove it, but there is a suspicion that she got one of her siblings to hack KS. Her knack for knowing when KS is going after a family they really shouldn't is uncanny. KS has at this point tried to request anyone but her and Wilde for call outs. Standing order is if they do that, they are to send WildeHopps, even if it is their day off. With only a handful of exceptions, KS has backed off whenever they show up now."

Rootel frowned sharply. "Sir... That implies that the reason KS were going in was inappropriate at best."

Bogo nodded sadly. "Yes, and I can assure you that is something I am not ignoring, but also not something I can share the details on. Back to the point. It isn't right or fair, but it is the world that mammals like Wilde have to live with. I have my own mistakes in that area. The wrong assumptions made about both Wilde and Hopps being some of the more recent. To answer your question, despite putting that in her file, she made me proud. She saved several families from being broken up by a system that is currently designed against them, and many more since then. A fox, weasel, skunk, raccoon, or other smaller mammal, rabbits, etc... Once they are in the system, they never get out, or at least not easily.

Even when they're taken for something like parents losing a place to live, even once they get a new place, KS won't re-place them without assurance of stability. Something very few in such a position can ever claim to the satisfaction of KS. It doesn't help that the decision is based on the case workers judgment, not some actual set of rules. They have a set of general guidelines. How that is interpreted is up to the case worker.

The fox that started the whole thing with Hopps, now works as a dispatcher in precinct four. Several of the others who lost their jobs as a result of her actions now also work as dispatchers or 911 operators. They were all call center workers, for a collection agency of all things. They're now some of our best dispatchers and operators in precinct four and six. They're good enough I've been suggesting that we bring on a few here as well in the call center. Because of all the shit they deal with, they have cooler heads in a crisis, and the ability to let abuse slide right off so they can dig through a bad situation and get help going faster than most."

Rootel looked between the Chief and his partner for a moment. "Surely there is something that can be done. If this is the case, then it is no wonder they have such higher crime rates."

Bogo shook his head. "That's another falsehood I had to get over myself. The statistics are heavily skewed. As much as I hate it, Wilde has opened my eyes on this. It is why we are pushing the anti-species profiling initiatives. Arrest rates without convictions for marginalized species, like foxes, weasels, and others, is through the roof. Actual statistics show that they have a lover than average actual crime rate by species compared against initial arrest records. The problem lies after a few arrests, when they have lost a job, or been kicked out of an apartment because of the baseless arrests. How many arrests? How many days in jail for things you didn't do, do you think you could survive before you lost your job? Before word got around that you'd been arrested a few times, and the assumption mammals make about you because of that? A lot of them end up turning to crime at that point to survive.

Do you know how many times Wilde was arrested before he entered the academy?" Rootel shook his head and Bogo nodded. "Two hundred times, plus some, and that's the times he got caught. He's admitted to giving officers like yourself the slip many more times than that. While what he did was only marginally legal, it was legal. It was also the only thing he could do, because of that baseless arrest record, at least at first, and that is true for most of them. Yet, because of attitudes like what you just suggested, and I was all to ready to express when I first met him. They are assumed to be criminals, and arrested on those suspicions alone. Arrested for having the bad luck of being near cops when something happened." Bogo's voice getting harder as he became clearly angry with himself. "And when they do get screwed over by an over zealous cop, prosecutor, or biased jury, then yes, what other options do they have? Even if they had not done anything before, now they have a conviction on top of their species.

That's what happened to all of Precinct One's favorite small time crook weasel, and WildeHopps most common arrest. Hell, they've forgotten to file charges or a report on Duke more often then they have done it. They keep tabs on him. Usually pick him up when they know he's not been doing well, or when it's going to be an extra cold weekend. Duke can't get into shelters because of his record, so they pick him up on a Friday night, and he gets three meals and a comparatively warm bed for the weekend. By Monday, they have forgotten why they picked him up and he gets let go. It's gotten to the point that the guys in lockup check the weekend weather and if WildeHopps is on shift, they prep a bed for him. Duke is on a first name basis with most of them at this point."

Rootel was clearly in shock. "Sir. I..."

Holding up a hoof to quiet Rootel, Bogo sighed. "I get it. You didn't know. You're a good detective, Carl. So this is some education you have apparently missed as an officer. Like Yax, you're not from Zootopia initially. The city has great aspirations, and works towards making them real, but it has a very long way to go. Do you know what Hopps and Wilde have been working on? What Wilde still works on when he can?"

"Uhm... No sir. I know they've been working with Chromest and Ghalt, but not what about. I just assumed it was to work towards their Detective. They're both more than able to do the job. If it were up to me, they already would be, they just have a knack for it."

Bogo cracked a smile for a moment. "I'd agree with that, and the work they are doing will certainly go a long way towards that. No, they are working on the case, and all of it's spiraling consequences, that saw dozens of officers across most precincts fired and the union turning its back on them. Do you understand how badly you have to fuck up for the union to turn it's back on you? Hell, they actually spent a week in Bunnyborrow to see her family, then on the way home, arrested one of the deputies there and returned him here for prosecution. All of them were active members of anti-inter-species hate groups. Every single one of them had been using their positions to twist evidence, plant evidence, and outright frame one or both members of inter-species couples for crimes.

That deputy actually used his position to cover up at least three lynchings. The Sheriff out there is still cleaning up and arresting the perpetrators. It's hard going because the attitudes are more ingrained, but the big rabbit families are bound to gossip, and the younger members are more tolerant and are proving to be the best source of info. Even a few of Hopps cousins have been arrested. I had to have Wilde promise to keep her in the city for two weeks when she found out. It is one of the few cases that she is not allowed to work."

"Obviously."

Bogo nodded. "Yes. Not for her lack of trying. One of the more notable cases they have worked, which spiraled out of the initial case. That initial case is what resulted in the arrest of officers in this very building. That notable one spun out of the review that has to happen when officers are arrested. Everything they touched for their entire career is gone over. That's what WildeHopps has been working with Chromest and Ghalt on.

It was the last case they worked before Hopps went on maternity leave. A fox accused of murdering his mate, a deer doe. Herd and Metri were the responding officers and despite the fox being in the accident, literally crawling away from the scene to try and get help, they booked and charged him with Mammalcide.

There is debate on the question of if they had actually tried to pull her out of the car, that she might have survived. The coroner that did the autopsy has been fired, medical license revoked, has pending charges, and every case he worked is now being reviewed as well. Yeah, he was part of it too. Sadly, she was cremated per her families wishes, so we'll never know for sure.

After that, WildeHopps, being who they are, noticed other things. The prosecutor on the case has been canned, and disbarred I might add. He was also working with and part of the same group as Herd, Metri, and that coroner. He made sure other charges were added on. The fox fighting with them in an injured state to try and get them to help, or to get away from them to try and help as his mate was drowning in a Tundratown river; was charged up as resisting arrest, assault on an officer, etc...

He got paroled just before Hopps and Wilde got word from the judge that his record was cleared. They have been trying to find him since. He has been kicked out of multiple shelters because they don't bother to update their damned systems but maybe once a year. So they still show him as being on parole as a convicted murderer. I've fielded a dozen calls from shelter administrators complaining about Wilde. They shut up right quick when I let them know that they have been turning away mammals for crimes they didn't actually commit because they couldn't be bothered to keep their records up to date. I may or may not have threatened to charge them with accessory by way of negligence, if it can be shown that a mammal committed a crime due to being turned away due to their out of date records. The mammals parole officer is supposed to call both Wilde and myself the moment he shows... if he shows."

Rootel looked on silently for a moment. "I don't know what to say. Please tell me there is a task-force put together on that? If what you're saying goes that deep... How many other cases are tainted? How many other innocent mammals have records and were forced to turn to crime for survival?"

"That is exactly what WildeHopps has been working on. As for the task force. Not yet, but I expect Wilde and Hopps plan on proposing one for when Wilde gets back from his paternity leave."

"Why would Wilde need paternity leave? He get some vixen pregnant? Didn't know he was seeing someone. Always figured he and Hopps would end up together."

Bogo laughed, a genuine smile crossing his muzzle for a moment. "I guess you missed the memo from the other day then. Hopps and Wilde have been together for years, and now we have confirmation that Wolford and Fangmeyer are also, and have been, and item."

Waving his paws in front of himself, Rootel laughs. "Wait. Mike and Lizz?"

Bogo's smile returns for a moment. "Yes, Mike and Lizz, and for four or five years they have managed to keep it under wraps. Lizz's cubs are Mike's, and Judy's are Nick's."

Rootel couchs as he breathed a bit of spittle in his shocked gasp. "What? How? They're not even...." Shaking his head. "Never mind, not my business."

"Yes, and true to form, Hopps and Wilde are helping out, and doing their up most to disrupt things for the better. It's almost like a damn super-power with those two. I cringe every time I give them a case, because no matter how careful I am, it always spirals. Gave them a convenience store robbery. They took down a three district wide insurance scam that it was part of. Gave them a simple community policing fluff piece. It was just supposed to be a blasted meet and greet. They end up catching a mass murder that we thought was dead. Turned out he had just been on vacation and had come back to Zootopia for a family reunion. I mean, that's just not normal. It may be offensive, but that rabbits feet are lucky. Have you ever watched them interrogate a suspect?"

Rootel shook his head. "Can't say I have. Why?"

"You really should. It is something so very strange to watch. If Wolford and Fangmeyer pick up the silent conversation ability by hanging out with WildeHopps, then as a team, they'll be all but unstoppable."

"I will do that. Wait, what do you mean silent communication?"

Yax laughed. "I have seen them sir, and it is down right spooky." Turning to Rootel. "Carl, it's like they know the others thoughts. Wilde will pick up on something, but Hopps will field the question on it, or Hopps will notice something, but it'll be Wilde that will pounce on it. They just look at each other, lock eyes with each other and... It is weird, but amazingly effective."

Bogo nodded. "It is. I still don't understand how a Tiger can be intimidated by Hopps, yet I have watched one turn into a bawling mess. On that note, I need to get back to this." Indicating his computer. "Anything else?"

"No sir. I just... A lot to think about, sir."

"Yeah. I'll just bet. Now get out, I have to finish this before I can go home. You still want to complain about Wilde, do it tomorrow."

Getting up, they head for the door. Rootel stops and looks back. "If anything sir, I want to be on that task force."

"I'll consider it, if and when Hopps and Wilde ask about forming it."

"Sir."

With that they left Bogo's office and headed for their own office. Yax dropping into his chair upon arrival "So, satisfied now Carl?"

Taking his own seat, Rootel shakes his head. "Not even remotely. If anything I'm more put off then before. I'm starting to understand where Wilde was coming from today, and if anything it only makes it worse. I cannot imagine the guilt and rage you must have dealt with after all that. My respect for Hopps and Wilde has gone up significantly. Yet my sense of Justice is screaming at me. I guess I'll have to get you drunk to get the rest of that story out."

"Yeah, been there. You will just have to focus it elsewhere. That damage you would do if you push the thing about the bank... As far as the story. No, sober, and then drunk afterwards to deal with it. If I'm drunk when I tell it, I'll want to hunt down some mammals."

Waving his paws in surrender, Rootel sighed. "I get it. I'm horrified by it, but I get it. I'll be deleting the report I had started. Now I'm not sure if I do want to hear it. Sounds like we will both need something extra strong afterwards." Getting a nod from Yax, Rootel turned to face his desk and log into his computer. "I'm not however going to let that go. I can't. I just don't know how I can go after it without causing a lot of mammals to be hurt. Yet."

"When you figure it out, let me know, because I could really use the outlet."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	19. 19

**Here is the** **19th** **installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recording Studio, WildeHopps, Wolfeyer, and Bobby

They entered the designated studio lead by the guard that let them in, all of them carrying items for Bobby through the control room and into the live room so he didn't have to make multiple trips. Judy had a large binder with all his sheet music and notes. Nick lugged a guitar case taller than himself. Lizz carried what appeared to be a pair of large nondescript instrument cases, and Mike had two guitars. Bobby himself carrying two additional guitars, a computer case, and two keyboards hanging precariously from his shoulder from straps.

In the live room, Bobby began to unpack and set up, while Nick, Judy, Mike, and Lizz took up position on the couch opposite the mixing console after dropping off their loads. On the coffee table in front of the couch sat an envelope with _Nick and Judy_ , written on it.

Nick picked up the envelope, and opened it with a claw. Inside was a single sheet with a list of songs. "Well, I'm guessing this is what we have to choose from." Handing it over to Judy after skimming it. "Not a bad list. I'm actually not upset by the selection. Not like last time."

Judy skimmed the list. "Oh, I like this set of songs. Yeah, last time was a nightmare. "

Lizz chuckled, "How bad could it have been?"

Shaking her head, Judy gave a dark laugh. "Maria assures us she didn't have input into that selection, but it was so bad that we walked. It was supposed to be a holiday charity album. You might have noticed that Gazelle didn't release her usual holiday charity album last year. How hard is it to get rights to Jingle Bells and Santa Claws is Coming to town? The only remotely acceptable song was _It's_ _C_ _old_ _O_ _utside_. While it was a good song in it's time, it is just a little bit creepy when you think about it in today's day and age. I mean... I get the sentiment behind it is supposed to be sweet and romantic, and yet..."

Nick nodded. "Yeah. I don't mind the song for what it is, in context of the time, but doing a cover of it is kinda endorsing some very old and antiquated ideas."

Mike nodded. "Oh, yeah. I can see that. So what happened."

Maria's agent, Carlos, a Fennec/Kitfox hybrid walked in wearing a cream colored suit with no tie and the top two buttons on his shirt open, creamy fur spilling from it. A very conspicuous set of sapphire stud earrings in his ears. "They walked out on us. Not that I blamed them. When I saw the song list they were offered, we pulled out of the project as well. It's the first year that we haven't done a charity album for the holidays. It's why we're doing this one and a holiday album this year." Nodding to Nick and Judy. "Nick, Judy. Nice to see you. Glad you like the selection. If possible, we'd like to get two or three songs from you, if you do four. I _will_ kiss you." Then noticing Judy and Lizz's conditions. "Oh... Wow!" A big grin coming on. "You guys?" Seeing the bashful nod from Judy and Lizz. "That means you must be Elizabeth. Well, you and your mate, Mike, are free to try your hand at any of the songs Nick and Judy don't do. You don't even have to be that good, just passable. You'd be amazed how mediocre some of the famous singers you know of actually are."

Lizz giggled bashfully. "Thank you." Glancing to Mike and getting a nod. "Well, I guess we will have to take you up on that."

Carlos grin getting bigger. "Excellent. Now, where is this mystery mammal..." He paused in clear shock seeing Bobby in the Live room hooking things up. "I... Is.... Bob... Bobby‽ No... It can't be... I.. I... Is that Bobby Catmaul‽‽" His voice rising sharply

Judy laughed. "That it is. He's an old friend of mine from Bunnyburrow. We went to school together."

Carlos spins, staring at her in disbelief. "Wait. Are you saying that the mystery mammal is Bobby Catmaul‽" Seeing Judy nod, he stumbled and grabbed the back of one of the chairs at the console to steady himself. "Oh my gods!" Tears welling in his eyes as a grin split his muzzle that seemed almost painfully wide. "I've wished I could find him ever since I became a manager." A tear running down his cheek as he faced Judy again, his voice almost desperate. "Where has he been‽"

Judy shrugged. "From what he's told me, he moved to New Yak after college to try and make his start. Didn't get anywhere, and so he moved back here to Zootopia a few weeks ago at most. Something about an independant music scene. Actually ran into him in Therus where he was looking for a job as a server and cook. How do you know him?"

Laughing as he wiped away the tears of joy, Carlos hopped into one of the console chars and keyed the mic for the intercom, before shutting it off again. "Ha! Good place for him to land. Knew him in college, almost got together with him, actually. I assume Fin hired him?"

Judy nodded happily. "Yeah. He's a damn good cook."

"Yeah, he always was. Is he seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of. You thinking to make a play for him, Carlos?"

Carlos shrugged. "I wasn't smart enough or comfortable enough with myself in college, and he was just a freshman. I graduated the following year and left to make my name, successfully I might add. Well, time to torture a cougar." With a wicked grin and laugh, he keyed the mic again, while putting a growl in his voice. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Bobby startled, almost dropping one of his guitars as he spun to face the window into the control room, finding only his reflection. "I... I'm sorry. I was told to get set up. Am I in the wrong studio?"

"What? You think just because you're some big-shot from New Yak, you can just bypass the audition process?" Nick and Judy were holding back laughs as Carlos grinned. "I've half a mind to call security."

Bobby suddenly looked terrified. "I'm sorry. I'm with Judy. Judy Hopps. She... She said she would be able to get me a direct audition."

"Really?" Carlos looked back and Judy, his grin getting wider. "Is that so. She may be a big time celebrity cop, but she doesn't dictate the goings on here. I think you need to come back in here so we can have a discussion about that rather big assumption you've made." Shutting off the mic. "Yeah, you don't Judy, but Maria's vote counts for a lot."

Frowning, Bobby nodded, his ears folding to the sides and tail falling. "Okay." Setting his instrument down and walking through the door, at which point Judy, Nick, along with Mike and Lizz lost it and started laughing hysterically. Not seeing Carlos at the console hidden behind the door, he stood just inside the door clearly irritated by the state of the others. "What's? It's torture the musician time? Think it's funny to get my hopes up and then scare the crap out of me like that?"

Judy, barely controlling herself, pointed to the console. "Not us! hahahah! Carlos!"

Turning to look around the door where Judy was pointing, Bobby's eyes go wide. "Carlos‽"

Barely keeping himself from joining the others in fits of laughter, Carlos nods. "Hey Bobby. Long time no see. Sorry about the scare. I just couldn't resist."

Nick shook his head, stifling further chuckles. "You know, this is getting a little nuts." Looking at Judy and then her feet. "You need to reign in those things, we're getting a bit too much of, _it's a small world_ , going on."

Judy shrugged and swatted him on the shoulder, giving him a glare through her giggles. "Nothing I have control over, dear. Besides, he is just as much at fault." Pointing to Nick's tail.

Nick turned and glared at his tail. "You! I knew were trouble. Always following me around, and trying to get Judy to leave me for you! Traitor!"

Judy laughed harder. "Don't worry, Slick. I won't leave you for him, but I might cheat on you with him when it's cold."

Nick fell back into the couch, gasping. "The Betrayal! I can't even trust my own tail!"

Judy laughs harder, with Mick and Lizz laughing harder at Nick's antics as well.

Bobby watched the show on the couch for a moment and frowned before joining in the laughter, if nervously. "Okay... I'm so lost at this point. What is going on? Carlos? What are you doing here? How do you know Judy?"

Smiling, Carlos jumped to the chair nearest Bobby. "Come here and give me a hug you over-grown hairball."

Bobby did just that and pulled Carlos into a hug. "Hey. It's been a long time. Really great to see you." Setting Carlos Down. "That does not however explain how you know Judy."

"Judy is the friend of a mutual friend who is also one of my clients, and who is the driving force behind this charity album. She and Nick are also mammals I've been trying to convince to let me rep them for about two years now. I'm a big time manager and promoter. Made it big, just like we used to talk about."

"That's awesome, so you're working on the charity album then?"

"It is entirely my show. Now... Get in there and show me what you've got. Impress me. I really hope you have gotten better than when we were in college. \"

Grinning, Bobby nodded. "Oh, I've gotten better. That's for sure." Going back into the live room, Bobby finished hooking up the last of his instruments and his laptop.

Nick stands and walks over to Carlos. "Hey, Carlos. One sec." Nick leaned down and whispered low enough that not even Judy could pick up what he said.

Carlos chuckled as he took out his phone. "You sure, Nick?"

"Yep, if you can get the rights that is."

Judy pipped up. "What did you ask for Nick?"

"Not saying unless Carlos can get the rights. I know it's a long shot, but worth trying if he can."

Typing away at his phone, Carlos nodded. "Yeah, but I might have an in. I'll let you know."

Nick nodded as he returned to the couch. "Thanks."

All set up, Bobby grins and hits the intercom. "Okay. Let me wow you with an original. I've got the other parts prerecorded, all performed by me, and I'll do the guitar piece."

Carlos's flipped on the mic to respond. "Okay Bobby. Give me your best. Is this one you have put up on EweTube?"

Bobby shook his head as he settled in. "Nope, this all new. Wrote it on the train from New Yak."

"Awesome. Wow me."

Unbeknownst to Bobby, Carlos had hit record. Bobby hit play on the rest of the piece on his laptop, tapping his foot and nodding along, then joining in as the piece started up. The piece slid smoothly from from simple, gentle acoustic and electronic notes, then slid suddenly but seamlessly into over driven electric guitar, pounding drums, and base line. The whole song lasted just over four minutes and everyone in the studio was in shock.

_**(A/N >>> In my mind, this is 'A Martian Winter' by Angel Vivaldi** _ _**. Also, if you have not heard anything by Angel, you are seriously missing out.)** _

Bobby opened his eyes and stopped the play on his computer, then looked towards the window. "How was that?"

Carlos stood in shock for a moment before keying the mic. "You're saying that was all you? An original piece?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. Did you like it?"

"Dear gods Bobby? Where have you been these last few years? How has someone not snatched you up?"

"Uhm... No one wanted to rep some nobody cat from a farm town outside Zootopia with no connnections. I managed to get some gigs, a few spots with some up and going nowhere bands. Came back home, and to Zootoipa to try and make a go with solo work. Everything I read says that the chances are better here. Supposedly a better independent music scene."

"That it does." Carlos flipped off the mic and turned to the others. "Just, wow..."

Maria walked in. "I heard the whole thing. My gods! He's perfect!" Reaching out and hugging Carlos from behind. "Carlos. He's amazing! Didn't I tell you!"

"That you did." Keying the mic again once she released him. "Bobby. You should come back in here. There's someone you should meet. The primary driver behind the charity album."

Bobby put his guitar down and walked into the room, freezing upon seeing Maria. "Oh! Uh... Ms. Gazelle, ma'am. It's an honor."

Maria was down right giddy, then turned to Judy with a frown. "Judy! Who is this mammal? How have you not introduced me before?"

Laughing, Judy leaned back into Nick. "Bobby is an old friend. We went to school together. Graduated High School the same year. He's been in New Yak for the last few years. We kinda lost contact after we headed to college."

Maria's eyes went wide. "Wait! This is that Bobby?" Turning to face him. "You're Judy's childhood friend, Bobby? The mammal that got her first actual kiss, Bobby?"

Bobby shifted nervously, clearly embarrassed as he looked between Judy and Maria, a blush in his ears. "I am... Was my first kiss too..."

Maria spun on Carlos. "To hell with hiring him for a few things. You need to sign him. Like yesterday! Before someone else snatches him up. Then we can work together properly!" Stomping a hoof to accentuate her point and crossing her arms.

Carlos grinned. "That's the plan after hearing that and his stuff on EweTube. Assuming you are interested of course."

Tearing up, Bobby gasped. "You're kidding." He eyes flicked between Maria, Carlos, then to Judy and back, clearly trying to assure himself that he wasn't hearing things. Seeing the sincere looks on Maria and Carlos, then looking to see the proud grin on Judy's face and her nod, mouthing _I told you so_. "You're not kidding..." His eyes going wide as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I... I don't know what to say."

Carlos laughed. "Say you'll not sign with anyone else until you get a chance to see my offer."

Bobby nodded. "I can do that. I don't even have anyone looking at me. I just got into town two weeks ago and this is the first time I have played outside some practice in my apartment."

"Awesome! You want to help out with the rest of what we have going on here? We have recorded music for them to use." Indicating Nick, Judy, Lizz, and Mike. "But... Some live instruments always improve things." Turning to look at the others. Make your selections. We're only going to do two or three runs at most. If we can't get something usable from that, we'll move on. Again, this is supposed to be armature hour for charity. So perfect studio recordings are anathema, but a decent or passable recording is fine. Marketing has shown that, for charity albums like this, where big stars like Maria are brought in to support the working mammal off the street. Some errors, pitchy-ness, that isn't grating, etc... boosts the album sales because it feels more authentic."

Nick laughed. "I'm sure you've spent quite a bit finding that out. As for the music. It is quite the list, and I wouldn't mind doing most of them. What do you think, Carrots?"

Carlos nodded. "Not me. Was a study commissioned by the recording industry as a whole."

Nick nodded in return. "Ah. That makes more sense."

Taking a pen from the table, Judy make a few tick marks next to those she was considering.

Handing the sheet to Nick, Judy smiles. "What about you love? I think these two would make great duets for us." Pointing to 'Close My Eyes Forever by Device, and Hold on to Memories by Disturbed.

"I have to agree with that." Nick then added a hash next to the ones he was up for, including the two Judy mentioned.

With that, the sheet was handed to Mike and Lizz. Mike using a * and Lizz a +.

...Song selection...

# ' Close My Eyes Forever, By Device

# ' Hold on to Memories, By Disturbed

# The Light By Disturbed

# Anchor, By Skillet

' Titanium, By David Guetta W/Sia

' Dark Horse, By Katy Perry

\+ Rolling in the Deep, By Adele

* Heathens, By Twenty One Pilots

Happy, By Pharrell Williams

Break In, By Halestorm W/ Amy Lee

Indestructible, By Disturbed

If you only knew, By Shinedown

My Immortal, By Evenescense

Bring me to life, By Evenescense

Shatter me, By Lindsey Stirling

Bosses Daughter, By Pop Evil

Perfect, By Ed Sheeran

I'm Still Standing, By Elton John

Set it all Free, By Scarlett Johansson

Shake it off, By Taylor Swift

Close, By The Chainsmokers

Love the way you lie, By Eminem & Rihanna

Shallow, By Lady Gaga/Bradley Cooper

Meant to Be, By Florida Georga Line

Broken, By Seether W/Amy Lee

Would, By Alice in Chains

Adrenaline, By Gavis Rossdale

It's My Life, By Bon Jovi

The sheet was then given to Carlos and Maria who could not stop herself from grinning, Carlos nodded. "Okay. This is fantastic. I can think of a few here that might work as duets for the girls, and guys, if you two are any good at all. We'll cross that bridge if we need to."

Mike looked to Lizz. "Well, I know we are tops at the precinct karaoke competitions."

Maria smiled. "Have Nick and Judy ever competed?"

Lizz laughed. "Actually, no. They gone out of their way to avoid it."

Maria nods. "Makes sense. Okay, Let's get you two out of the way then. That way we can know if you are worth the duets. Who wants to go first."

Mike and Lizz looked at each other, then Mike raised his hand. "I'll take the plunge."

Nick barked a laugh. "That'll be a dollar there, Fluff."

Judy groaned and rolled her eyes. "I really should know better than to bet against you. I'll pay you when we get home."

"I'll hold you to that." Leaning down to Judy's belly. "You hear that kits? Never bet against you Pa." Sitting back up with a laugh as Judy swatted at him playfully, boxing his ears. "Carlos. I notice that everything on the list is comparatively fresh, compared to the pile of dung you handed up last time."

Nodding, Carlos smiled. "Yeah, we scored the rights for the charity album, allowing us to do covers using unknowns and amateurs. Maria can join in, but only as backup and harmony. I can't take credit for that previous debacle. That was all arranged just before I took over as Maria's manager. It was the previous moron that arranged all that, and I use that word generously. Maria mostly managed herself because he was incompetent."

Maria laughed darkly. "That is being generous, Carlos. The only reason I had any success was because of his family connections. I learned to manipulate him into thinking things were his idea. That Dub-Step remix that he green-lit, shall forever haunt my nightmares. There isn't anything inherently wrong with Dub-Step, but there is, as with any music, good... and bad. Those covers, officially sanctioned thanks to him, are just all horrible."

Carlos grinned up at Maria. "Yes, but ever since you have had me at the reigns, it's all been, mostly, smooth sailing."

Nick held up a paw. "Hold up. How could that have been arranged by that other guy? You'd been her manager for years?"

Carlos laughed darkly. "Ah, yes. Well... You see, the idiot signed a bunch of contracts with no expiration dates, or even any set expectations dates. We are at the mercy of the other party and when they want to invoke them. You guys walking out actually did us a favor and allowed us to pull out as well. They tried to sue us and we settled, but got actual dates and control concessions out of them. I've managed to clean up most of those contracts, but it has been expensive to employ the lawyers to do it."

Judy flinched. "Ouch. Oh Maria, that's terrible. I always knew he wasn't the sharpest tool, but damn."

Maria nodded. "It's all good Judy. Every since I got Carlos, like he said, baring a few bumps in the road, it's been pretty good overall."

"I do my best, Maria. It is my paycheck too. Something the other guy seemed to misunderstand. The in the moment payoff means nothing if you create something that isn't going to keep paying out down the road."

"Something you excel at, sweetie." Maria gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "My success is based on your amazing decision making."

"Our, success, is based on your song writing and singing, and those hips that entice just about any mammal with a pulse. I just have to make sure you are where you need to be on time, and much to my chagrin, support you when you get off on one of your causes. I work hard to make the adage true. Any publicity..."

Nick smiled. "Well Carlos, I'm more of a NightHowler fan myself, but you have even made that successful. As for the song list. You got the rights upfront instead of recording a bunch and hoping you can get rights to enough to actually make the album?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, unlike some promoters, I prefer to not do work for no reason. Sure, things are a bit looser for this one, given it's nature. Still, it would be a waste of resources to spend all the money on recording things we couldn't use if they were good enough."

Nodding, Nick chuckled. "Now that is a sensible thing." Turning to Mike, want any help? I've done this before."

Mike nodded nervously. "Yeah, thanks Nick. I think a bit of direction would be great."

Getting up, Nick headed for the door into the Live Room. "Well, come on then. Don't be a scardy pup." Glancing at Carlos. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"On their way. They were waiting in the break room down the hall."

With that, Nick led Mike into the live room and got him set up and ready to sing, pulling out the words and music for Mike's song on the teleprompter. Hitting the intercom. "Hey, Carlos. We gonna have Bobby do anything on this one?"

Carlos voice came over the intercom. "Not on the first run. This is just to get his nerves over with and see if he can even hold a note."

"Fair enough." Looking over his shoulder at Mike, Nick smiled. "You ready buddy?"

Adjusting the headphones, Mike nodded. "As I'll ever be. When did you do this before, Nick?"

"That's a long story best saved for a stake out."

Mike nodded. "Got it. I'll bug you when we're sitting on a speed trap then."

Stopping at the door Nick looked back again. "Sounds good. Just remembers. You got this. Just think of it like you're doing one of those karaoke competitions you win so often."

Taking a shaking breath, Mike smiled. "Right..."

Nick closed the door and returned to the couch, Mike visible on the monitors now that the crew were in the room and working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N** _ _**......** _ _**I feel the voices of the characters** _ _**, when singing,** _ _**match the below artists.** _

_**Lizz** _ _**....** _ _**Adele** _

_**Judy** _ _**....** _ _**Amy Lee** _

_**Nick** _ _**....** _ _**David Dramen** _

_**Mike** _ _**....** _ _**John Bon Jovi** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos voice came over the intercom again. "Okay Mike. Deep breath. Do your best. I know there are some odd bits to this song, so don't worry about them, just sing it strait in your voice. If it is clean enough, we'll add in anything, or tweak anything we need to. You ready?"

Mike took another deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."

After a moment, music filled his ears, and the words showed up on a teleprompter in the room right in front of him. With a grin, he suddenly felt just like he was in the karaoke competition, and with another deep breath, he started singing.

_**Heathens, by Twenty One Pilots** _

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

Mike started moving slightly with the song as he sang, pretending he was just singing karaoke and dropping his own slightly harder spin on the words. The group in the control room watched in fascination as Mike put his own twist on the song. Carlos grinning and giving Maria a nod as she did her best to keep a delighted squeal under control as she clapped her hooves together lightly. Nick and Judy smiled to each other and gave an appreciative grin to Lizz regarding her mate. Lizz her self just grinned in pride as Mike simply knocked it out of the park.

To everyone's shock in the control room, as the chorus background cropped up, because of how Mike was putting his own twist on the song, he was able to add the Watch It, into the song, with a deep growl that fit the way he was singing perfectly.

_We don't deal with outsiders very well_

_They say newcomers have a certain smell_

_Yeah, trust issues, not to mention_

_They say they can smell your intentions_

_You're lovin' on the freak show sitting next to you_

_You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_

_You'll think, "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"_

_But after all I've said, please don't forget_

_(Watch it)_

_(Watch it)_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

Mike finished and the music in his headphones cut out. Looking up the glass he couldn't see through he gave a wry smile. "How was that?"

Carlos came over the intercom. "Come on back in here, please."

Taking off the headphones, Mike walked through the door to see all the mammals in the room with very carefully schooled looks. He shrank a bit, even Lizz was giving him such a look. "That bad?"

Lizz cracked first, Getting up and pulling him into a deep kiss. "Love, you were amazing!" Hugging him to herself. "They said they don't even need a second take!"

Looking over to where Carlos and Maria stood, their smiles and nods confirming things for him. "Wow. Really?"

Letting out a light laugh, Carlos nodded more vigorously. "Yep. Quite impressive, though it is clear that you know the song back and forwards. That karaoke you were talking about?"

Mike nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Been practicing this song for the next competition."

"Well, you knocked it out of the park. We can definitely use you in another song or two." Carlos turned to Lizz. "Okay, your turn?"

Lizz nodded. "Okay. I've done the same as Mike. Picked something I've practiced for the karaoke competition."

Carlos shrugged. "Do you. If it makes things go faster here, I'm all for it. Especially if you can pull off a single take like your mate did."

"I'll try my best."

Mike hugged Lizz and led her into the live room. "You got this love."

A few moments later, Lizz had the headphones on and tested. Taking a deep breath, she shifts as the cubs gave a kick. Looking down at her belly. "Hey, behave in there, you. Momma's just a little nervous. Once I get singing it'll all be good." Looking up at the window. "Okay. I'm as ready as I'm gonna be."

Carlos voice came over the intercom. "Alright then. Here we go. Just let us know if you need us to roll back the music or anything."

Lizz nodded, seeing the words appear on the prompter. She closed her eyes to listen for the music to start. As it did, she took another deep breath and started singing, and as with Mike, the mammals in the control room were left in shock.

Just as she finished the first section they stopped the music and Lizz startled. "Uhm... Did I make a mistake?"

Carlos spoke over the intercom. "Not in the slightest. Just an issue on this side. Give us just a second. You were brilliant."

Lizz smiled shyly, blushing. "Oh. Okay."

In the control room, Carlos turns to Judy and Maria. "Judy, Maria. How about you two go and do backup for her."

Maria jumped up and rushed over to Judy. "Come on Judy, this is an awesome idea. Your friend is amazing."

Judy groaned and rolled her eyes, hard. "I knew I wasn't going to get out of more work than just my songs."

"I don't know why you even tried. Mike, Nick. Why don't you two come with too. Lets be a bit more free form with this whole thing and have fun. It is for charity after all."

She then pulls Nick and Judy up and into the live room with her, Mike following after. They spend a few moments getting situated. Maria grins as she looks towards the window. "Bobby, you should join us too. If you feel inspired to add some accompaniment, why not do it in the moment? It'll feel more natural that way."

Another few minutes go by as Bobby gets situated. A cooler of cold water is brought in and everything is tested. Maria is simply giddy and vibrating as she claps her paws. "This is going to be AWESOME!!!" Turning to Judy. "I've wanted to do something like this for a long time."

Carlos voice sounds out. "Okay. We're ready. You all ready?"

They all nod, and the music starts playing again, Lizz coming in much stronger and more confident. Bobby starts hitting the beat against the back of his acoustic guitar while the others start a light clapping.

_**Rolling in the Deep , by Adele** _

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Judy and Maria: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_Judy and Maria: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_Judy and Maria: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it, to the beat_

_Judy and Maria: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_Judy: Story to be told_

_But I've heard one on you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Judy : Make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Judy : Despair_

_Make a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

The continued with Judy and Maria adding backup and accent vocals. Carlos wiping tears as he listened from the control room. Lamenting silently to himself that there were so many talents like Nick, Judy, and now Lizz and Mike, who would never become professional singers because they liked their current jobs.

As the song ended, there were grins all around as they turned to look back towards the control room. Maria giggling, clearly having more fun than should be legal. "Oh gods. That was AWESOME! That felt amazing. Judy, your little ad-libs were perfect, and Lizz. My gods girl! I need you on tour, yesterday! Are you going to be like Judy and tell me you like your job?"

Laughing, Lizz nodded. "I am, but I am so flattered that you think I am that good. Amazingly high praise coming from The Angel with Horns."

Maria giggled. "Oh gods! I hate that name so much. If more realized that NightHowler was also me."

Nick laughed. "Maria, it's not just your singing that earns you that title. It's all your activism, despite the flack you get from it."

Carlos jumps in over the intercom. "Lizz. You and your mate are not just good. You're both, as Maria said, amazing. I now want to do an album with all of you, just you mammals. That includes you Bobby, doing the music. There are like four other acts that we've recorded for the album that are even close to the level you mammals are at. You ready for the next song?" Getting the collective agreement. "Okay. Judy, you're up with... Titanium."

Judy nodded. "Alright Carlos. Lets play."

The music started and Judy came in with this powerful, soulful voice that makes Lizz and Mike stare for a moment in shock. Bobby keeps the acoustic guitar out and adds an extra riff to the song.

_**Titanium** _ _**,** _ _**David Guetta W** _ _**ith** _ _**Sia** _

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_ Judy, with Lizz and Maria Harmonizing _

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

As before, the control room is left in shock, save for Carlos, having known how good Judy was. Nick simply looks at Mike and Bobby with a smug look. Mike exhales loudly. "Wow. Judy! If you sang in the competitions, Lizz and I would actually have competition."

Shrugging, Judy smiled. "Sure, but I've never been big about performing in front of crowds."

Carlos jumps in on the mic as the group in the control room grin at each other. "Okay. That was perfect. Nick, you're up... The Light. You ready so do what we all know you can?"

Mike chuckled. "If he is half as good as you all make him out to be."

Maria laughs. "You have no idea, but you're about to find out."

Bobby swaps out for an electric guitar and sets his keyboard for a drum kit. A few moments later, the music starts and Nick starts singing, leaving Lizz and Mike staring again.

_**The Light, by Disturbed** _

_Like an unsung melody_

_The truth is waiting there for you to find it_

_It's not a blight, but a remedy,_

_A clear reminder of how it began_

_Deep inside your memory_

_You turned away. As you struggled to find it_

_You heard it call as you walked away_

_A voice of calm from within the silence_

_And for what seemed an eternity_

_You waited. Hoping it would call out again_

_You heard the shadow beckoning_

_Then your fear seemed to keep you blinded_

_You held your guard as you walked away_

Mike comes out of his shock and jumps in to support Nick in the chorus.

_When you think all is forsaken,_

_Mike: forsaken _

_Listen to me now_

_Mike: Hope's not forsaken_

_You need never feel broken again_

_Mike and Nick: Sometimes darkness can show you the light_

As the music fades out, Nick takes a long breath and Mike finds himself chuckling. Maria wipes away a tear, while Judy just beams proudly at Nick. "Nick, love. That was fantastic. I forget how awesome your voice is sometimes."

Maria looks towards the window. "Carlos."

Carlos walks in this time. "Guys. That was amazing on every level. Bobby, your additions were perfect. Mike, your harmonies was exactly what it needed. Nick. Perfection. Lets take a few then we'll get back to it. I can hardly believe that we have only been at this for a bit over an hour and have already gotten 3 songs in the bag. I wish every artist I worked with was this good. Sure, it's covers, but still. Maria has only ever done it before."

With quick agreement they break up, the pregnant ladies taking a thankful bathroom break while Nick, Mike, and Maria discuss which songs to do in what order. Bobby listening in and adding suggestions of what he can add to each song to make it unique.

Chuckling, Nick looks up at Maria. "I gotta admit, this has been a lot better experience then the last few times you have tried to get us to do this sort of thing."

Smiling widely. "This has been so much fun. I knew you couldn't resist a real charity album, especially when he police unions assistance fund is a major beneficiary."

Shaking his head, Nick smiles up at Maria again. "You say that every time, because that is how you get Judy in the door, and I kinda come with the package."

"Exactly, but we're also contributing to the MMSF."

Mike cocked his head to the side. "What's the MMSF?"

Maria grinned down at Nick. "Marginalized Mammals Support Fund."

Nick sighed. "A recent addition I take, as in the last few hours?"

Maria nodded. "That is like a charity that is right up my ally, and you know it. Were you trying to keep it a secret?"

"No. But we only just established it. Like yesterday. The signed paperwork went in with the lawyer this morning when I headed into the precinct. It hasn't even been funded yet because the sales haven't gone through. Once it was actually funded, we were going to tell both you and Bill. I mean, Erik has already promised that he and Jeff are going to make a big donation. But again, it isn't even funded yet, only the paperwork has been filed."

Maria shrugged. "Well, if I'm being honest. Bill and I have been watching for something like that to be filed, and as soon as a foundation with you and Judy's name on it cropped up, we knew you'd hit your breaking point. What happened?"

Nick frowned. "Not really interested in talking about it. The foundation isn't going to be in place fast enough to help those that need it from what happened. Although having it as a beneficiary from this album is awesome. Plus, Judy and I can take a paycheck from it, as long as it goes into the Foundation as well. ZPD income rules and all."

Mike looked between the two, his ears splaying to the side. "Nick, is this about what happened at the bank?"

Nodding, Nick sighed. "Yeah. Remember, I told you we would be setting up a foundation."

Maria just shook her head, her voice taking on a teasing tone. "Nicky... I know you had to put in the minimum funds to open the account for the foundation. You had to do that so it would be ready to accept the funds from the sales and be, as you put it, funded. With the paperwork filed, and some gentle pushes by Bill to make sure it was at the top of the pile, the MMSF was ready to accept donations this afternoon. It's already funded to the maximum that both Bill and I can personally donate."

Nick coughed loudly. "Maria! You didn't!"

Nodding happily, Maria giggled. "We did. We had to. It's no secret that if you and Judy finally did it, there would be a real reason behind it and there would be mammals in need of it that wouldn't be able to take advantage. So... Bill had a bunch of fliers printed off and then distributed by foxes, weasels, skunks, etc... that work for Bill. We knew that they, of any mammals that work for him, would know where to go to get the information into the paws of those who need it."

Wiping a tear from his eye, Nick grined. "Thank you Maria. That means a lot."

Judy, walking in and seeing Nick wipe a tear, approached him as fast as she could. "Nick? What's wrong?"

Kneeling down, Nick pulls Judy into a hug. "Nothings wrong. Everything's right actually. Perfect. It seems Bill and Maria have been stalking us, waiting for the foundation to be built. They pulled a few strings to make sure it was ready to accept funds this afternoon. They both put in the max the could personally, and you know they both have businesses that will do the same. Bill has apparently also had mammals who could probably have used the MMSF at some point themselves, distributing fliers with the info where it needs to be."

Judy grins and wipes tears of her own, and once let go by Nick drags Maria down into a hug, giving her a kiss on the side of her muzzle. "Thank you Maria. It means a lot."

Grinning through the hug and tears of her own, Maria laughs. "You know I couldn't resist once I knew about it. Neither could Bill."

Carlos entering the room. "You couldn't resist what? You didn't find a new cause to push did you?"

Maria laughed. "Not exactly. Just the MMSF. A new foundation that Nick and Judy have set up to support marginalized mammals who get shafted by a bank screwing them over, an unscrupulous landlord, etc... Bill and I have already donated. The great thing is, it is very explicitly not species specific, but situation specific. It'll help predators who lose a job due to a prey manager, or prey, like a rabbit, rejected by an apartment complex because _they'll have a hundred kits_ _._ " Doing air quotes with her hooves. "Big families for rabbits is only a rural thing to support the farms. In the city, a single litter of 4 or 5 is typical."

"Oh, that." Pausing, Carlos looks to Nick and Judy. "I'll have my donation in later this week. I already made a small one, ten thousand, but I needed to move a few things around to max out for the year."

Mike smiles. "I'm surprised there isn't already something like that."

Maria shook her head knowingly. "I know, right! But there wasn't until now. A few charities that I've supported in the past were in the same vein, but nothing like the MMSF. Those others were all targeted to specific species or groups and situations, the MMSF is again, species and situation agnostic. It takes the each situation at face value. It is rather brilliant. It also has a legal assistance program to help mammals seek restitution and compensation."

Mike grinned wider. "That is really awesome. So, how much is maxing out?"

Judy gives a watery laugh through her tears. "It's 2 million for an individual and 5 million for a business. So the foundation already has enough funds to be doing hiring, and we had a list of initial hires that were to be brought on as soon as it hit the minimum operational threshold of a hundred thousand. Which was enough to run, fully staffed, for one year, and have enough to help, based on our estimates, at least a dozen mammals. With how much it has now..."

Nick picks up as Judy leans against him. "Yeah, so by the end of next week, because of the donations by Maria and Bill, it'll be ready to start helping. Which means, most, if not all, of those that got hurt when I got away with the cache from the bank... They will, if they seek out the MMSF, be able to get the help they need to not suffer what would have otherwise happened."

Judy sighs, wiping away her tears. "Okay, so we ready to get back to it?" Looking up with a smile at Lizz as she enters the room.

Looking around, Lizz frowns. "What'd I miss?"

Mike pulls his mate into a hug. "Just Maria revealing that the foundation Nick and Judy was setting up. Well, it's fully funded to more than 4 million already, with more coming. Plus Bill has apparently made sure that information on the foundation gets to the mammals that need it. I'm betting on his own dime."

Maria nodded. "Of course."

"That's awesome, so happy tears. Good, I don't have to hurt anyone."

Mike leans in and gives Lizz and kiss. "No love. You don't have to hurt anyone." Looking back to Carlos at the control board. "So, we still going, or we done?"

Checking his watch, Carlos grins. "It's still early. We've really only been at it for a bit over two hours now, with the break. If you are all up to it, I'll order some food for the next break. Until then, what song are we doing next?"

Nick released Judy. "We were talking about that before the whole reveal by Maria. I think we're going to do my song, Anchor, followed by Dark Horse for Judy. After that, It's My Life, for Mike and I. From there, a few duets. Hold on to Memories for Judy and I, and Break In for Judy and Lizz. Figure we take a break at that point, then finish up with Close My Eyes Forever for me and Judy."

Carlos nodded. "Sounds good, and I still haven't heard back."

Nick shrugged. "It was a long shot. No big."

Turing to face the entire group, Carlos smiled wide. "After hearing all of you, I think we should do Happy and People are People, as long as it isn't too late. I know People are People isn't on the list, but I only got the call during the last break that we got the rights. Do those as a group thing for all of you to close out the night. Again, if it isn't too late."

Maria nodded along. "That sounds good. What do the rest of you think?"

Mike shruged, looking up at Lizz. "I'm good with that. Love? You feel up to that much?"

Smiling down at Mike. "As long as I'm sitting for most of it, they feed me, and let me use that bathroom, I'm good. Seriously, that bathroom is a palace."

Carlos laughs. "Yeah, gotta keep the stars that are too full of themselves happy when they're recording."

Nick and Judy share a look and Maria hisses. "Don't! Can you two just be normal and have a whispered conversation like normal mammals."

Laughing, Nick shakes his head. "What would be the fun in that? But yeah, that sounds like a plan Carlos."

Judy grinned in response. "Yeah, feed me and make sure I have bathroom breaks, and we're golden."

Maris clapped her hooves. "Yes!!! Lets do this! We keep up this and we'll end up with a double album. It'll be even better!"

After some eye rolling at Maria's antics by Judy, the group was situated again in the live room and ready to sing again. Carlos coming over the speakers. "Alright, here comes the next song, Anchor, for you, Nick. As always, if any of you feel so inclined, slip in as feels right."

Turning to Judy, nick grins. "This is me to you, love." Leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the side of the muzzle as the music started. As he sings, Judy can't help but tear up, as does Lizz and Maria, even Bobby as he adds to the musical underlay of the song.

Once Nick and Judy hug it out after the song ends, sharing a passionate and loving kiss, Judy slides into her song, Dark Horse, with Lizz and Maria adding to it as she sings a slightly darker, harder version of it. Bobby adding an over-driven bass guitar riff.

Carlos for his part only comes over the intercom to ensure they're ready and announce the next song. However, he and the others in the control room keep looking at each other in shock with each song sung. They come to the collective conclusion as they discuss it between songs, that it's going so perfectly because as amateurs, they don't feel any pressure to be perfect. Even with Maria in the room, she's just there having fun and to add her voice as backup, so even she isn't feeling any pressure. Regardless of the reason, he is left speechless for a few moments after each song ends.

Nick and Mike do It's My Life, followed by Nick and Judy doing Hold on to Memories. That one actually ended up taking two takes, because neither could keep the tears under control on the first run through. The second take still had tears, but they managed to keep their voices mostly steady. Though anyone listening to the recording could tell that they were singing it to each other.

When Judy and Lizz started Break In, no one was quite sure what to expect, though it was learned after they were finished that they had discussed it while in the bathroom and gone over which was going to do which part. How Nick knew without having discussed it afterwards with Judy was dealt with by an accusing glare from Maria. The result left both Mike and Nick speechless as they kissed their mates.

After that song, they took a long break for the promised food Carlos had mentioned. Chatting up how well it was going and discussing the final songs. Still being early evening, they were pretty sure they would get in at least one of the additional songs Carlos had mentioned.

Once back in live room, Nick and Judy prepared to do Close My Eyes Forever. Nick looking at the others. "Guys. I just want this one to be me and Judy. Bobby, we're going to want to go a bit harder, darker with this one. Think you can?"

Bobby grinned enough to show teeth. "Absolutely. This has been so much fun."

Maris nodded with a grin. "Okay. Why don't the rest of us head into the control room then. Leave just the two of you to it."

Judy smiled up at Maria. "Thanks Maria. This is one of those songs that we kinda hooked into as a couple."

Nodding, Maria stands, ushering the others out. "Oh, I get that. Try Everything was supposed to have backup singers, and a bunch of other things, but I just couldn't see it. It sounded terrible. I made them let me do it solo, like I wanted to."

Carlos jumping in from the doorway. "And the rest is history. I've learned to listen to her musical instincts."

A few moments later, the music starts and the start singing. Unable to see as they stare into each others eyes the tears flowing freely in the control room, or from Bobby off to the side outside of their view.

_**Close My Eyes Forever by Device** _ _**,** _ _**Featuring Lizzy Hale** _

_**(This version is almost exactly how I experienced it as I wrote this part with Nick and Judy.)** _

_(Judy)_

_Baby_

_I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand_

_Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy?_

_(Nick)_

_Heaven_

_Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you_

_What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?_

_(Nick)_

_If I close my eyes forever_

_Will it all remain unchanged?_

_(Judy)_

_If I close my eyes forever_

_Will it all remain the same?_

As the music fades out, Nick and Judy stare at each other for a long moment, those in the control room completely silent. Finally, Nick wipes a tear from his eye with a smile. "I love you, Judy. You have made my life worth actually being lived."

Wiping away her own tears, Judy smiles at Nick. "I love you too, Nick. You showed me that I still had other dreams and the chance to be happy beyond just the job."

They share a long kiss breaking up with grins and more tears to wipe away. The others joining them. Maria looking at the two of them with a look of shock bordering on anger as she threw her hooves int he air. "Guys! What the hell was that‽"

Judy and Nick look at her confused and worried, Nick speaking up. "What? Was it bad?"

Maria clearly upset for some reason. "Bad? BAD‽‽ That wasn't bad, that was fucking amazing! What? What! Have you to been practicing or something? That was all emotion, all... OH! MY! GODS!!!" She was pacing between them and the door. "I can't!" Starting to cry. "It was so... I just wish I could convince you two to go on tour with me..." A sudden evil grin spreading across her face and she started to cackle. "Hahahahahaha!!! YES! That's it!" Maria then spun and rushed from the room, grabbing Carlos under her arm as she ran, leaving Nick, Judy, and everyone in the control room with confused looks.

Carlos yelled as Maria grabbed him and carried him off. "Maria! What the fuck are you doing! put me down!"

The last thing they heard from the two of them before the outer door closed was Maria. "No! We have phone calls to make!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	20. 20

**Here is the 20th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Recording Studio, WildeHopps and Wolfeyer**

After 20 minutes of waiting, it became clear that Carlos and Maria were not going to be back soon. With Nick's prodding, they had the control room team set up to preview what they had done up to that point. Bobby getting involved in modifying the various songs and adding effect to each song in order to individualize the various recordings.

It took Maria and Carlos well over an hour before they returned, Carlos looking irritated but happy and Maria simply beaming. Judy and Nick shared another look.

_N: Well, that's not suspicious at all._

_J: Seriously suspicious. Kinda concerning actually._

_N: Very much so._

Nick and Judy turn to Lizz and Mike.

_N: Mike, Lizz. Any ideas what is going on?_

Both LIzz and Mike look back in shock, sharing their own glance.

_L: WHOA!! How? What?_

_M: What the? You can add others?_

_N: What? It's not as if you two don't have it going on too._

_M: Yeah, but we aren't even sure what it is. We've done it like, twice, by accident._

_J: As if we do. Back to the question._

_L: I'm not sure, but it seems concerning. Raises my hackles, like I should be ready for a fight._

_M: Yeah. That's what I felt when they came back in._

_N: Same with us. Well, I guess we'll find out eventually._

_J: She probably called Bogo and got him to agree to us appearing at a benefit concert, and since both the MMSF and police union are beneficiaries..._

_N: She wouldn't._

_J: Oh, she very much would._

As a group they turned and glared at Maria who was giving them all a very worried glance. "No... No no no no no no! You didn't. Not all of you!"

Nick smirked. "Maybe. Maybe not. What did you do Maria? What fresh hell have you unleashed upon us?"

Looking away, her ears folding back in embarrassment, Maria chuckled nervously. "Just gotten permission to use the versions of the songs we do for the album as part of a benefit concert. A lot of the original artists are interested in participating, as long as the singers on the album are there. So... As the police union is one of the charities..."

Judy yelled, pumping her fist in the air. "HA! Called it!"

Nick laughed. "So you did."

Maris blushed. "So. You will do it, right?"

Nick shook his head as he and Judy walked towards the live room. "I suppose we won't have much choice. Bogo won't order us to, but since it will support both the MMSF and police union, you're not putting us in a spot to be able to refuse."

"Well, I think we might be able to sell some of the new comics there. I've a few ideas on that, but we still need to sit down on it, and such a concert won't be for months with the logistics of getting everything together. It'll also only be one concert here in Zootopia, since the charities are local. I wouldn't drag you guys on a world tour, especially as you'll have little ones at that point."

Judy nodded with a tired smile. "Thanks Maria, that was the biggest concern."

Carlos shook his head. "I gave up on trying to control her when she gets an idea in her head and instead just do my best to keep her focused and do damage control. Everyone ready for finish up?"

With silent agreement, they filed back into the live room.

Mike _/thinking/_ at Nick and Judy as he followed everyone into the live room.

_M: Hey, how does this even work?_

Judy turns to face Mike. "What was that Mike?"

_M: Whoa! You weren't even facing me and heard me!_

_L: This is so weird! Can you connect with anyone?_

Nick responded, not even turning to look.

_N: No, there has to be a deeper connection of some kind. It takes practice for sure, but it's one of the ways we kill it in an interrogation._

_M: What's the range?_

_J: No clue. Never tried testing it. Though it's always like Nick is right on the edge of my awareness._

_N: Yeah. It's this always presence right on the edge of my awareness. You just think in it's direction. Started sensing you two after the reveal to Bogo. Maybe because you weren't locked down in your own heads with fear and stress anymore. As for the connection. We've all been partners at one point or another. We're all in an inter-species relationship that is looked at by most as being even more taboo than just a typical inter-species relationship. Then again, I'm just guessing as to the reasons._

_L: OH! So that really strong, comforting one is Mike and the other 2 vague but familiar ones are you guys?_

_J: That's a good way to describe it. It's how it feels in my head._

_M: I wonder if the cubs will get this ability?_

_N: No telling, but if they do, we are all completely screwed._

The all laugh as they are sitting down, leaving Maria to glare at them all with a pout. "Really guys? It's so not fair. Why can't Jarvis and I do that?"

Judy puts a paw on Maria's knee. "We don't even know how we picked it up, or why Mike and Lizz do too. Maybe it's because you don't need it? You don't have jobs like we do, where our dependence on our partner is absolute and can mean life or death. I mean, I have seen you and your dancers, they still understand what you want without talking."

"That's different. We know each other intimately. I mean, I married Jarvis, and his brothers lives with us. It's based on gestures, ear position, sub-vocal cues and such. You guys get actual conversation, and don't even pretend you don't."

Shrugging, Nick chuckled. "I suppose, but it's like anything else. Each relationship is different. You don't love Jarvis less just because you can't do it, right?"

Maria gave Nick and shocked and horrified look. "Gods, no! I love that goofy tiger for everything he is and isn't. Even tried to go vegetarian for me."

Judy laughed. "Yeah, so did Nick. Damn fools."

Grinning, Maria sighed. "Okay, yeah. I get your point. I about strangled him when I learned. I understood and love him for what he was trying to do, but he has to be healthy too. Besides, we both know how good some shrimp is." Looking to Judy with a wink.

Judy hummed in appreciation. "Oh yeah, and Fin's chicken and shrimp burritos are to die for."

"That they are."

Carlos over the intercom. "Okay mammals. Not to interrupt this engaging conversation, but are we ready to continue?" Getting a collective affirmative. "Great. Gonna do People are People first, and then finish up with Happy. Sound good?" More nods and smiles. "Alright. Here we go."

The music started right after, and three takes later, they had it figured out and a decent recording. When they switched to Happy, the group went over the lyrics first and decided on who was going to do what. Mike leading, Nick doing the secondary, and the ladies doing the back ground and harmonies. Happy only took two takes and left them all with laughs and giggles, which were kept on the end of the recording.

An hour later, they were in a conference room reviewing the actual contracts and eating a late meal of pizza for them and the crew. Carlos chuckling as he reads yet another message from the various artists wanting to participate. "It is going to be more of a music festival and not just a benefit concert. This is crazy."

Nick looks up from his contract, adding the last signature. Judy having finished hers just before him. "Seriously Carlos. These contracts are more than fair. Though, I'm a bit concerned that it leaves us open to get pulled back in to do more."

"Because it does, Nick. How about you Bobby?" Turning to look and seeing him huddled over with Judy. "Hey! What are you two up to?"

Nick shook his head. "She's just helping him with some of the legalese. You know she could probably pass the bar. If she wanted to."

Maria laughed at that. "Oh, don't I know it. She sat in on any law class she could when she wasn't in one of her own classes. Even turned in some work. I remember the law professor showing up at our dorm room to figure out who she was and why she wasn't in his class, given she was the only A he would have given on that assignment."

Nick laughed loudly and reached for a slice of the pizza in the middle of the table, placing it on a paper plate for Judy before pulling one for himself. "Oh, now that I believe. Probably turned it in wanting to get confirmation that she was grasping things."

"Exactly her words, actually. She even took some bar practice tests, and passed them."

Nick turned to his mate. "Hey, lover bun. So, are you going to challenge the bar once we make Detective? It'd help us a lot."

Looking over her shoulder, Judy smirked at him. "Only if you do it too." Flicking her eyes to Maria. "Don't let him lie to you. He knows the law just as much as I do."

Maria spiked an eye-ridge. "Is that so."

Mike chuckled around a bite, swallowing it. "He does. I watched him school an actual attorney who was trying to lawyer his way out of a ticket. It was truly a thing of beauty."

Lizz chuckled. "Oh, I'll bet. I remember being shocked at Judy's knowledge level when I was working with her as her TO. Hell, I think I learned at least as much from her as she did from me as her TO. Sure, I had the practical and street experience to pass on, but when we got into situations, like a stand off with a robber or something. She could talk circles around them, distracting them while I snuck around and bagged them."

"Well, I'm sure all those stealth classes you took helped love."

"Might have. Which reminds me." Lizz turned to Nick. "Nick. You're on the short list for snipers when SWAT or TUSK needs one. So, what's up with that? Where did you learn to shoot like that? I saw the list, and you're one of three in the city that has a rating for extreme range. I don't even know what that is."

"Greater than 1000 meters. They don't have a rifle for me though."

Judy pipes up. "Then why not just register yours, love?"

Eyes going wide. "Judy. You know why. I need a new barrel for it before I can do that."

"What? You never killed anyone with it."

"No, but the previous owner did. Unless I absolutely have to, that thing remains hidden."

Lizz grins. "Oh, now that's a story!"

Nick shook his head. "Sorry Lizz. Not a story anyone but Judy will ever get to hear, accept maybe in my memoir, that I release on my death bed. It's one of those things that has to stay in here." Pointing to his head. "So long as it does, we are safe." Pointing to Judy then himself.

Lizz nodded, her grin falling to a small frown. "Oh. It's that kind of thing. Mike has a few of those from when he worked undercover."

Nodding, Nick sighed. "Yeah. So... I do have a rifle I could use for it, but... The weapon itself has a history. One that isn't mine, but..."

"If the round were questioned, that history could be linked rightly or not, to you."

"Exactly."

Maria laughed darkly, drawing a long blade from one of her boots. The double edged, drop point blade had the slightest curve to it. "Oh, I know that feeling all too well."

Lizz looked on in surprise. "Whoa! That's long enough to be a sword for Judy."

"And Judy has trained with it as such. Haven't you Jude?"

Groaning as Judy sits back down next to Nick, Bobby moving over to discuss some points with Carlos while signing the contract. "Yeah, and what of it?" Looking to Lizz and Mike. "You want to know who I trained under?" Indicating Maria with a paw. "Meet my combat master. I was good before, thanks to all those Jack Savage video's, but Maria is what took it to the next level."

"I did at that. You were such a good student too."

"Maria, you nearly turned me into an assassin."

Looking at Judy with a look of shocked innocence, Maria scoffed. "Judy! I would never!"

Laughing at Maria's act, Judy picked up the slice Nick has grabbed for her. "Oh, but you did. The only read difference being that you, just like I, are not out to put those skills to use, in that way."

"Okay, that's fair. Still. You earned your blades as much as I did."

"Sure, but was it necessary to kitnap me in the middle of the night off into the middle of no-where to test my skills?"

"Yes."

Nick laughed as Judy frowned at Maria. "And I assume you'll be seeking to teach the kits as well?"

"Of course! I know you'll hold back, and they need to know how to defend themselves." Maria turned to Lizz and Mike. "I'm happy to teach both of you and your cubs as well. It would do well for my families legacy to be converted to something other than what it is currently." Looking back to Judy. "It is why I taught you everything, Judy. It is why I had to drag you of into the middle of nowhere to test you. As confident as I was in you, I had to be sure."

"Before you taught me those last things."

"Exactly."

Judy shook her head slowly. "Truth be told, Nick and I agree with you." Leaning her head against Nick's shoulder. "And no, we wouldn't be holding back, just doling it out slower, and based on the kit in question. At least one would learn everything from both of us. The more advanced stuff not until they were older though."

Maria nodded, with a smirk. "Okay, I can accept that. Since we are not actually looking to make assassins out of them."

"Thanks Maria. It's important that they also get to be kits." Turning to look to Lizz and Mike. "Don't get me wrong, what she has to teach will absolutely make you better cops and ensure your cubs will be always able to defend themselves. She will also stop or not teach things you're not comfortable with. I mean, she didn't teach me the killing stuff until after I passed that kitnap test."

Nick laughed again and hugged Judy to his side. "Yep. My little murder bun, if she were ever so inclined."

Giving Nick a playful swat. "Niiick."

Lizz blinked several times. "Wait just one second. You're telling me you know killing techniques? Like, for real?"

Grinning, Judy nodded. "Oh yes. Like we talked about. I had the entire set of Jack Savage self defense tapes, for all species. I even got my paws on the limited edition mega-fauna elephant and giraffe tapes, remastered for my size. With that, I had a jump start on what she was going to teach me."

"It's true. When I decided to start teaching her, about six months after we were roommates, Judy already had an advanced skill set."

Lizz laughed. "I'll bet. So what? She come to your rescue unnecessarily?"

Maria shrugged. "Actually, yes. I was trying to figure out how to not kill some frat boys who were accosting me. Wouldn't take fuck-off as an answer. Then there came Judy, jumping and flipping and kicking their asses. Bunch of wolves all full of themselves and this little gray rabbit beats the crap out of them. When I realized it was my roomie, I was shocked. She helped me understand something my family never taught. Restraint. It was clear that she had the power to do what my family had taught me to do, but the control to not do maximum damage wasn't ever something they focused on."

"You're telling me you're family was, or is, assassins?"

Maria shook her head. "They were. Past tense. As far as I know, they are no more."

Lizz frowned. "Oh. Sorry."

Maria shrugged. "It is what it is. I'm free now. What happened was seen on the news in some form world wide. It is what caused me to emigrate here to Zootopia. All I am, I owe to what I was, but that doesn't mean I want to continue that legacy as it was. No. If I pass on the skills that were ingrained in me from near birth, then it will be on my terms. Before I met Judy, I was content to let it die with me." Turning to smile warmly at Judy. "But she showed me that I might instead be able to write a new legacy. One untainted by the what my family was. One about protecting lives instead of cutting them short."

Judy returned Maria's smile. "Even those killing techniques, as we have discussed, can be modified to simply disable."

Lizz shook her read. "Now the whole, super hero, thing makes more sense. You two had fighting skills to spare when going up against normal criminals. Good gods, I don't feel nearly as bad for all the losses I've suffered at your hands in the paw to paw training ring."

"Hey, once I make Lieutenant and Detective, Bogo is going to let me start teaching classes. "

"But I won't need that, will I?"

Maria laughed. "Nope. Master Judy and Nick will be training you."

Judy glared at Maria. "Hey! Since when?"

"Since passing on the skills is the final step."

Nick coughed. "Excuse me. How did my name get dragged into this?"

"Same reason, Nicky. I tested you too. You were clearly trained by who my family would have called their enemies."

Nick scoffed. "Riiight. If you say so. Criminals won't know what hit them in any case."

They continued to chat, Lizz and Mike expressing interest in learning at least some skills from Maria. Something she quickly passed off to Judy and Nick, under the idea that they both needed to get used to teaching if they were going to teach their kits, and Lizz and Mike's cubs. Judy groaned while Nick rolled his eyes, hard, but agreed. They arranged to start working the following week. Nick working with Mike, Judy working with Lizz, and then they would swap.

As it was starting to get later and discussion of calling it a night started to be considered, Carlos picked up his phone as it rang. "Yo, go for Carlos. ... Whoa, whoa... Lisa, calm down. Now, who did what?" The others turning to listen. "Seriously? When? ... What! Now?! How long? Wow. Okay, that's great! Didn't even know they were in the city. ... What was that? ... Oh hell no. This is gonna be a surprise." Turning to face the assembled mammals. "Okay everyone, we need to jump back in the studio for one last thing. Lets go."

With some grumbles and confused looks, they traipsed back to the studio, the crew joining them a few minutes later. Carlos clearly trying to hold in a grin. "Nick, Judy. Can you to go get set up in the live room? You too Bobby."

Nick and Judy shrug and head in, followed by Bobby. Once set up, Nick looks up at the window. "Okay, now what?"

Carlos comes over the intercom. "Okay, Nick. We got a preliminary response. But they require a sign off on the result. So give it your everything."

Nick blinked for a second. "Wait. You got the green to maybe use it, if they like my version?"

"That's right. So, no pressure."

Grinning, Nick laughed. "HA! I've wanted to sing this for Carrots for a long time." Turning to face Judy. "This one is for you, Judy. I want you to know how much you mean to me. Bobby, this was an 80s pop song, and I want a slightly harder rock edge on it, but we need to also keep faithful to the original. Think you can do that?"

Bobby looked at the song appearing on his prompter. "Oh, hell yeah! I've always wanted to do this. Come here, and check this."

Judy watched with confusion as Nick took off his headphones and took an earbud from Bobby. A few minutes later, a giant grin on his face, Nick was getting back into position. "Bobby, that is absolutely perfect." Turning to look at the window. "We are going with Bobby's music." Leaning over he gave Judy a kiss. "My love. Judy. You are my universe. That you love me never ceases to amaze me and makes me happy to get up in the morning, no matter how early, or how much I complain. Because I get to spend my days with you, I'm happier than I have ever been in my life. You make my life worth living. Just sit back and let me sing to you" Keying the intercom. "Okay Carlos. You guys ready in there?"

"Yeah, we're as ready as we're going to get. On your queue Bobby."

Bobby nodded and picked up a guitar, hitting play on his computer.

**In the control room, while Nick was listening to what Bobby had to offer.**

The door opened and a few new mammals walked in. Carlos smiled and hopped down, offering a paw to the Coyowolf that entered. "Sir. I didn't know you were in the city. I didn't dare hope that you'd accept such a request."

Smiling. "Oh, come now Carlos. You should know by now to at least ask."

Carlos ears folding to the side. "We did, through the normal channels. This was as a special request from Officer Wilde. He's a bit of a romantic and wanted to sing it to his mate and wife."

"Is that right? I didn't know the famous first fix officer was married. I would have expected that to be quiet the spectacle."

Maria stepped forward with a smile, offering a hoof. "Peter, so good to see you."

"Maria."

"Well, it was a simple fox ceremony. His mate's family has been less than accepting, so they haven't had the second ceremony they would want."

Peter cocked his head to the side. "Wait." A slight grin coming across his muzzle. "You're telling me Officer Wilde is an Inter? Next you'll tell me that he's married to Officer Hopps."

Maria pointed into the live room. "I don't have to tell you anything, just look."

Stepping up to the console. "Well, would you look at that. Officer Hopps and Wilde." Watching them for a moment. "Okay, so he requested this just so he could sing it to her?"

"Well, yeah, but if he does as good with it as he has with everything else, it would be a crime to not include it on the charity album."

"Fair enough. So, what's with this new charity that this is going to support. The MMSF? I get having cops sing, since the police union is part of this, but I wasn't able to find any information on this MMSF."

Maria stepped up again. "It's the Marginalized Mammals Support Fund. Its new, as in this afternoon. We added it as it is such a worth cause. It's species agnostic, and seeks to help mammals who have been wronged by a bank, a speciesist landlord. You get the idea. Both Bill Ekarts and I have maxed out or annual to it. Judy and Nick set it up because of a recent incident at a bank due to him being a fox."

"I see. Interesting. That seems worthy, and I know how picky you are in your causes. I'm just kinda shocked at Officer Hopps condition."

Maria laughed. "Oh, be even more shocked then. They're Nicks! Just like Lizz's are Mike's." Pointing to Nick and Mick on the couch.

Turning, Peter smiled. "Well, hello. Didn't notice you there. You are?"

Lizz reached out a paw. "Officer Lizz Fangmeyer."

Mike held out his paw as well, a goofy grin on his face. "Officer Mike Wolford. You're... You're Peter Gabriel!"

Grinning. "That I am. Always nice to meet a fan."

"I'd be fan-boying badly here if the last week hadn't happened. It is an honor to meet you sir. I think you will at least be impressed by Nick. Maria and Carlos have apparently been trying to get them to sign on for quite some time."

"If that's true, then I have high hopes."

Nick's voice comes over the intercom. "Okay Carlos. You guys ready in there?"

Carlos checks and gets nods from the assembled. "Yeah, we're as ready as we're going to get. On your queue Bobby."

Bobby nodded and picked up a guitar, hitting play on his computer and the music comes in, familiar and yet different. Bobby starts to play and Nick to sing. Judy starts to tear up, recognizing the song. In the control room, Lizz holds onto Mike with tears in her eyes as well, while Maria clings to Carlos. Peter himself stands with his eyes closed and just listens, a smile taking over his muzzle.

_**In Your Eyes, by Peter Gabriel** _

Love

I get so lost, sometimes

Days pass, and this emptiness fills my heart

When I want to run away

I drive off in my car

But whichever way I go

I come back to the place you are

All my instincts, they return

And the grand facade, so soon will burn

Without a noise, without my pride

I reach out from the inside

In your eyes

The light the heat

In your eyes

I am complete

In your eyes

I see the doorway to a thousand churches

In your eyes

The resolution of all the fruitless searches

In your eyes

Once the song finishes, Judy was crying and holding herself so she wouldn't interrupt him. Nick had tears of his own and pulled her to him as soon as he was done. "I mean it when I say it Judy. I love you more than anything. You've given me a life worth living. I am respected by mammals that would have once just arrested me as much as look at me. You are my reason for living. Now you dare give me kits too? Just when I though I could not love you more. You succeed in finding the one way you could. We will still adopt like we said, because there are deserving kits out there that need a chance at the loving home we can provide."

Judy sniffed loudly against his chest. "Oh Nick...." Reaching up as she pulled away from him, she grabbed the fur on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you so much. I don't know how to express how much you mean to me. I feel the same. That you love me is like some fantasy dream become real. You forgave me when I just as easily deserved a sound rejection. You opened yourself to me. You complete me in every way. I wonder every day how I deserve you."

Nick and Judy share another kiss before heading into the control room. There Nick comes to a stop in surprise. "I... Uhm... Mr. Gabriel. Sir... I hope you enjoyed it."

Giving Nick a warm smile and putting out a paw. "Officer Wilde, a pleasure to meet you. I have to say, you have quite the singing voice."

Nick shook the offered paw nervously, giving Judy a quick glance. "Thank you, sir."

Judy beamed up at him, her eyes still watery. "I'm just surprised you didn't do Send Me An Angel, Nick."

Giving a watery laugh, Nick pulled Judy to his side. "That's because I already got my angel."

Peter chuckled. "Oh gods, you two are too much. As for the song, I loved your version of it, and she clearly did, which is even more important." Indicating Judy. "I'd be honored to allow the use as sung as part of the charity album. Carlos. I still don't understand how you didn't ask."

Carlos shrugged. "We did, through normal channels, but your work rarely replies at all. I used a favor with the label to get a message directly to you about it."

Frowning, Peter nodded. "Oh... It's that issue again. Okay, I'll have to have a conversation with the label and lawyers. I'm very much up for good work, like Nick's. Speaking of which, would it be too much to ask if I participated in that concert your assistant mentioned? I've love to sing a few things with Nick, and you too Judy."

Mike whined quietly. "Damn. Lucky fox. I'd kill for that."

Grinning, Peter turned. "Well, can you sing?"

Carlos laughed. "Well, if you're willing to hang out with us for a few minutes, I can let you listen to everything they've done tonight. I'm just shocked that we got as much done as we have."

"Sure. Lead the way."

With that, they headed back to the conference room to finish off the pizza, relax and chat. A few hours later, with a loud yawn from both Lizz and Judy it was realized just how late it was. With mutual agreement, they closed up shop. Peter and Carlos agreeing to meet and discuss Peter's participation in the concert the following day.

Bobby sticking around to talk with Carlos and Peter, their conversations long since moved on from the contract and Carlos representations of him. Peter discussing a desire to work with Bobby himself, impressed with the music. The couples got home just after midnight and collectively crashed and burned into their beds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gazelle's residence, about 2am

Walking into her bedroom, dropping clothing as she walks, she stops for a moment as a pair of eyes, glowing in reflected light regard her from the bed. Smiling, she turns as she finishes undressing and gives a shake of her ass and tail towards the bed as she walks towards the bathroom. A deep purring growl comes from the bed in response.

Jarvis grins as he sees her shiver and smile from his appreciative growl. It never ceases to amaze him that she had chosen him. "How was the recording session with Nick and Judy?"

Maria chuckles as she re-enters the room and walks over to the bed. "It was amazing. Nick and Judy were in rare form, and the other two cops, Lizz and Mike... Oh my goodness. I'd be out of a job if any of them actually chose to go pro."

"So you got lots of great recordings, I take."

"Oh yes. It was amazing. We don't even need to go back for another session. They were just so awesome from the word go."

"Wow. That's really something."

Maria nodded as he snuggled up against Jarvis, taking a deep breath in of his scent. "Gods, I don't get why your scent is just so alluring and relaxing." Taking another deep brerath. "Oh, in more fun. The other cops, Lizz and Mike, are able to do that same talking without talking thing that Nick and Judy do. I think they are even able to do it between the pairs. It is just so weird and kinda terrifying when they all turn and look at you."

"I've seen it when it is just Nick and Judy. Having four mammals do it... Yeah, that had to amplify the weirdness."

"It really did."

Jarvis wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. "Well, nothing you need to worry about now. Sleep my love. You need your rest."

Maria too another deep breath before sighing. "Thank you Jarvis. You're too good to me."

"What? Getting to snuggle my wife, mate, and the sexiest mammal on the planet. This is pure self interest."

Swatting him gently on the chest with a hoof. "Hush. You."

A few minutes later they were both asleep and well on their way to the realm of dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Hopps.

**Here is the 21st installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**Sorry for the delay in posting this one. It's been close to done for a while, but life, the universe, holidays, and evertying.... 42! conspired to keep me from working on much of anything. The holidays are almost over, which means life can, just maybe, return to some semblance of normal. 2020 can just fuck right the fuck off.**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Hopps Warren, Private Dinner...

Bonnie and Stu stood on the front porch of their home awaiting the arrival of their business partner Gideon, as well as the mates of a number of their kits. Turning to Stu, Bonnie sighed with a shake of her head. "Well Stu, I guess we should have expected it. When you have as many rabbits in this warren as we do, it seems almost inevitable. We got used to gay kits, two transgender, and an ace. I suppose having some that would find love across species lines is a foregone conclusion. Thinking back on it... Judy was the definition of a foregone conclusion herself, given her choice of friends."

Stu nodded. "You're right, there... We let ourselves... No. I let myself, be blinded by my fear, and by the false narrative about predators I'd learned as a kit myself. I just hope I can make it up to all of them. Especially Judy. I mean... I attacked her mate." Tearing up slightly with a sniff. "How can she forgive me, Bon?"

Leaning against Stu, Bonnie kissed his cheek. "Stu, you already are working to make it up to all of them with what you are already doing. Supporting the statement about Judy and Jess, and by agreeing to this dinner. All you have to do is not say anything overly speciesist, apologize if you do, and you'll be doing fine. As for forgiving you. I promise you, both Judy and Nick will do so happily, so long as you make the real effort."

"It's a lot of learning and thinking to unlearn and un-think."

Bonnie nodded. "It is worth it though. For our kits. Their happiness is more important."

"You're right. I've been a blind, prideful, idiot of a buck. I couldn't forgive myself if I missed out on meeting Judy's kits. Judy... Giving us grandkits." Stu chuckled with a disbelieving shake of his head. "Jude the dude, married and having kits. Who cares if it is with a fox, Judy is going to be a mom!" Stu paused for a moment as what he said hit him. "Huh... I guess that's the part that I was missing. It's okay to want them to be safe, but I can't let my fear get in the way of their happiness. I have to not assume things about these mammals."

"I promise you Stu, when you get to know Nick, you'll realize just how great a mammal he is."

Stu shook his head. "I know he has to be. No way. Simply, no way." Waving his paw in front of himself. "Judy would have hitched her wagon to anyone who isn't an amazing mammal. Thinking about it last night, I realized that he has done things for her that we never did."

"Like support her dreams. Defend her against an overbearing father that was too lost in his own fears to listen?"

"Ouch." Stu flinched. "But yeah. All of that... Oh, I think I see some vehicles heading this way."

"From what Jess said on the phone, those that are coming were meeting at Gideon's shop and then carpooling here. It seems they have had a group chat for all those seeing someone across species, so as soon as word got out that we'd be open to actually meeting them, word spread quickly. Given the number of predators, we're going to need to buy more chicken. We've tapped out the supply. That said, Jess also said that this isn't all of them. A number are still afraid. Not that I blame them."

Stu nodded sadly. "And rightly so, given how I have behaved. I hope this dinner helps heal some of that. What did you make?"

"Not me. I unleashed Henry with a recipe for a spicy chicken pasta I got from Nick."

Turning to face Bonnie, Stu raised and eyebrow. "When did you get a recipe from Nick?"

"Well, you may have chosen to shut them out, but a lot of us didn't. We just didn't let you know about it."

Groaning, Stu shook his head and rubbed the base of an ear. "I should have guessed. Why would you ask for a chicken recipe though?"

"Well, I told him that we had our business partner, who happened to be a fox, over for dinner every so often and he offered. I was going to make it for our anniversary dinner, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity. It's allows us to properly treat the predators that will be joining us tonight, and making a batch without the chicken is simple. So we will all be eating essentially the same thing, just not everyone getting chicken."

"Well, I sure hope I get some."

Bonnie frowned. "Stewart. We don't want to scare our kits, nor our guests. We will be eating from the batch without the chicken. If there are any leftovers, I'll see about sneaking us some."

Both of them flinched as a cane came down gently but firmly on the top of each of their heads, right between their ears. "Well, I don't care about scarin anyone. I expect chicken in mine."

The both turned, looking at the elder rabbit in shock, Bonnie gasping. "Pop-pop. What? I think you'd be happier with the regular meal, wouldn't you?"

Giving them both a glare and grin. "Hell no. I want what ya made using da recipe that fox Judy has hitched herself to, gave ya. I been eatin meat for longer than either of ya been breathin air. We Hopps have always been stronger, and there's a reason fur it. Long before even I was, we been eatin meat, bugs, fish, and all that since before we used the name Hopps. You two and Judy don't think you the first Hopps to figure out what meat does to us, does ya? Sure, Judy may have taken it farther than a typical Hopps, but it ain't nothin new. So I'll be havin chicken, thank ya very much. Who do you think has bee sneakin your stash of protein bars?"

Stu laughed. "Oh, we knew that part, Pop-pop. Though not the bit about eating meat."

"Yeah, you two just been a bit sneakier with them protein bars ya make. It's another thing y'all be needing to come clean with the warren over. Not now though. Gotta get the rest a all this settled first. You is changing the culture of the Hopps clan, and fur the better I think, so bein open about the meat thing and why we so strong is certainly a step on the way."

While they spoke, two small sedans, a larger four door pickup, Gideon's delivery van, and one of the Hopps family farm trucks, came to a stop in the parking area. A group of rabbits and other animals exited the various vehicles and began walking towards them. Bonnie looked over her shoulder at Pop-pop. "Dad. Please. On your best behavior. We're trying to pull some huge changes, this dinner is just a first step, but we need both you and Stu to behave yourselves."

Pop-pop nodded. "I know, Bonnie. Just remember to remind me with her name if I start to go off. As for eating meat at dinner. This is a private dinner, right? Just a select few, so it's a good chance to open up. Especially for those that got predator's as mates. Knowing that they can properly share a meal with their mate ul be a good thing. No?"

Bonnie sighs. "You're right. Things are just changing so fast. I am feeling kinda like Stu about it all." Stu huffed in her direction. "Oh hush. Don't even try and pretend you aren't struggling with all these changes. It's probably worse for you, and I'm so very proud of the effort you're putting in." Turning back to Pop-pop. "You're sudden revelations. Judy being pregnant. It's all just so much to take in at once. I suppose the revelation about meat, to this select group won't add too much, and the information will spiral out from there. I expect we'll have to do another announcement in a few weeks to clear things up."

Stu shook his head as he stepped off the porch to greet the approaching group. "Can't be helped I suppose. Not if we are serious about making these changes. Once the rumor gets out, the city council is going to lose it's collective mind. I think we should start raising chickens, while we're at it. Be cheaper, and we'll get the benefit of the eggs too."

Following Stu, Bonnie chuckled. "No, I suppose it can't, and that's a good idea, but lets cross that bridge later." Speaking up. "Welcome everyone. We would like to welcome you to the Hopps warren. We've got a special dish set up for anyone wishing to partake, and of course, since we are rabbits, a selection of salads and roast veggies as well. Please, come in and we'll do introductions once everyone is around the table. Jess and a few of her siblings were tasked with setting up the table so that everyone will be sitting with their mate."

Fifteen minutes later the table in one of the smaller, private dining rooms is full. Bonnie and Stu stand at the head of the table overlooking the collection of mammals. Bonnie taking the lead. "We want to welcome you all here, be you family, mate, or friend. Stu and I realize that we do not have the best track-record when it comes to those of our family that have chosen less than traditional mates. Something I suspect you are all perhaps more acutely aware of than we were until recently." A nervous chuckled sounding around the table.

Stu spoke up. "Yes. My behavior has been especially troublesome. I wish to apologize to all of you, for what I have have said in the past, and things I may unthinkingly say in the future. I am trying to get better. I ask your help in that, and your forgiveness."

A quiet murmur flowed around the table, the assembled rabbits looking at each other in surprise as Bonnie continued. "While we don't have Nick and Judy here with us tonight, they are in spirit. The chicken pasta is a family recipe that Nick has shared with me, and now we share it with you. It is Henry's first attempt, so if there are any issues, I get to blame him." A chuckle ran around the table. "While I'm sure you all know who we are, for formalities sake, I am Bonnie Hopps, and this is my husband Stewart."

"Please, call me Stu. The elder rabbit here is Pop-pop, and is the oldest rabbit bearing the name Hopps."

Pop-pop nods. "Hello, y'all. Stu and Bonnie be doin me proud changing things around here. I ran them the ways I did because of what happened when I was younger than many o' ya here tonight. Y'all be takin after me a bit with your choice uh mates. Whetha you realize it or not. But life ain't fair, and I didn't get to be with who I loved first. I had to take over da farm, and I had to hide my friends who visited because of the way the world was. The world ain't that way no more, so like Stu, I'll be tryin to be better. That said. I'm old, and I had to be da way I was for a long time. I doubt I'll be able to get it all out o' my system."

Bonnie smiled and continued. "Thank you Pop-pop. I'm sure both Gran and Sasha would both be proud of you. Now, while Henry brings out the food, lets go around the table and introduce yourselves and your mates. Oh, and as a note for the Hopps rabbits here. Please feel free to partake of the chicken. Stu, Pop-pop, and I will be. There is a reason Hopps are stronger than your typical rabbit. One of those reasons is an ability to metabolize protein. Along with a few other reasons. What that means is that, for those with a predator as a mate, you absolutely can enjoy a meal shared with your mate, without issue. Even if it is chicken, or fish, bugs, etc... There are a few other reasons in the history of the clan, but that's for another time. Your sister, Judy, is an example of that. You all know how strong she is. It is because she eats meat quite regularly, as do your father and I."

Several shouts of surprise echoed across the table, the nearest doe on the right of Bonnie stands up. "Well, that explains a few things. I'm Jess, and this is my mate, Alex. He is a weasel as you can tell. We will be moving to Zootopia in about a week and moving in with Nick and Judy to help them take care of their kits once they are born. Once we get ourselves settled, we will be seeing a specialist, the same one Nick and Judy are seeing to ensure their kits are healthy. We are hoping to find out that we can have kits like Nick and Judy, but if not, we will be adopting. Also, we were married in a weasel ceremony. Sorry mom. Like foxes, it is small, private, and only a few mammals are allowed to attend."

Bonnie sighed and nodded. "I saw the rings, and we understand, dear. We're just happy for you and Alex." Giving Alex a warm smile that he nervously returned. "Perhaps you and Judy can work out a time to do a joint rabbit ceremony in the future? I know when I spoke with her, she and Nick were wanting to do that to honor our traditions."

Jess grinned, and wiped a tear. Alex holding her close and speaking. "We would love that. Thank you Mrs. Hopps."

Bonnie smiled again. "Please, all of you. Call me Bonnie, or mom. You are, or will soon be, family. We are trying to make changes, both as mammals, and as a family. So, who's next?"

A younger black and tan rabbit buck stands up. "Carl Hopps. This is my mate, Eric Thrasher, an Ocelot. We haven't gotten far enough in our relationship to be married yet." Looking up at Eric who smiled down at Carl. "But I hope we make it there, cause I really love this silly cat."

Stu smiled, though clearly forced, it was also genuine. "Nice to meet you Eric. How did you two meet?"

Eric smiled widely. "I work at the hardware store in town." Turning to Stu. "Seen you in the shop many times, even helped you a few times."

Stu chuckled. "Ah! That's where I knew you from."

Chuckling in response, Eric continued. "Moved out here during the Night Howler situation when I heard rumor of the TAME collars being brought back. My grandfather was crippled during one of the later protests back at the end of that shameful era. Even after everything back in the city got better, I didn't feel the need to go back. Never would have thought I'd fall for the brother of the mammal that made the whole thing worse." Putting up a paw when Stu's eyes hardended. "I know. Carl and I have talked about it. He's relayed Judy's explanations, and while I would like to hear them from her at some point, I've seen how hard she has worked to correct that mistake. She didn't need to do some of the things she has done. I watched which side of the protests she stood on. I believed her when she did the follow up press conference and all the media work. It's why I am here. My grandfather always told me that mammals deserve a chance to make mistakes, and then fix those mistakes. Judy has done that in my eyes. I just want to hear the story from her." Pausing and looking to Stu and Bonnie. "So too have you from what Carl has explained. As for how we met. I helped him find some plumbing supplies after we'd reorganized the store and moved things around. We got to talking as we hunted for a very specific fitting, and he asked me out. How could I say no to this?" Giving Carl a kiss on the cheek.

Stu nodded. "That is certainly fair enough." Looking to the next pair, Stu gave them a nod.

A white buck stood up. "Edward Hopps. This is my mate, Cynthia, a kit fox. We're not married yet, but we are planning out a fox wedding soon then a rabbit one later. I proposed last week, and she accepted."

Cynthia looked at Edward in surprise. "Proposed‽" She shook her head with a smile. "He took me for a romantic date that lasted from dawn until well after dark. He woke me early with breakfast in bed, my favorite pancakes and cicada sausage."

"Now I don't feel so guilty nibbling them while I cook them."

Cynthia grinned. "Now I can take you to sushi. Anyway. After breakfast, we went for a long drive up into the hills. We then hiked a trail I'd never been on and had a picnic on the top of a hill that gave us a view out across the entirety of the burrows. He pointed out things you just can't see elsewhere. At least not without a drone. Even brought a small telescope so we could get a closer look at things. We then returned to the car and he had a hot air balloon trip set up for the evening. We watched the sun set from the air." Various coo'ing and awe'ing came from around the table, including Bonnie. "Once we landed, he took me for another drive, and we stopped in the middle of no-where. There we had a picnic dinner lit by a full moon, stars, and a few candles. Under the light of the moon and stars, he proposed to me." Holding out her paw to show off a ring with a central sapphire stone with diamond accents. Clearly I said yes."

Bonnie clapped and wiped away a tear. "Oh, that's so romantic. Reminds me of how Stu proposed to me."

Edward smiled. "I used dad's stories as my motivation to plan it."

Stu beamed. "Good job son, and good job remembering to use a sapphire." Looking around the table. "The rest of you take note. That's how you do it right."

Jess laughed. "Well, Alex didn't go through all that, but to me, it was just as romantic. He spent two months taking cooking lessons from Gideon in secret, and then surprised me with a meal he cooked himself. My favorite meal, candle light, soft music. He really set the mood, then as he was clearing the dishes away for desert he put the plate down with the ring box open in the middle of it." Showing off her ring, also a central sapphire, though not the deep blue of the one Cynthia had, but with both diamonds and rubies framing it.

More cooing and awes came from the table. Bonnie smiling wider. "Oh, Alex. That's just as good as what Edward did. It is about knowing your mate, and what will mean the most to them. Cynthia, I do hope that we earn your approval to be at your wedding, the fox one. We've already missed out on two, Judy and Jess."

Cynthia smiled. "We're still a month or so out, so I'd say you're doing well in earning your way in. Ed and I wouldn't have mentioned it if we weren't considering it. That, and we're not quite as traditional as Nick and Judy seem to be."

Smiling wider, Bonnie laughed. "Oh, they're not that traditional. Well, they are, but only because Judy insisted on meeting Nick with all his traditions the same way Nick has met hers."

"Oh, that's so sweet. I can't wait to meet them. Next you'll tell me that they claimed each other."

Laughing nervously, Bonnie nodded. "Apparently Judy bit Nick first, because as much as she insisted, he refused to hurt her, so being Judy. She forced the issue."

Cynthia gasped, along with a few others around the table. "Oh my! He's a red fox, right?" Seeing the confirming nod. "Oh, well. The vixen is usually the one that initiates that, not always, but usually as I understand it. So that's very traditional. She might not have realized it, but biting first assured that he would respond."

Stu paled. "Bon? What's this about biting?"

Patting Stu on the shoulder. "We talked about this already, Stu. So with foxes, the female takes the lead?"

Cynthia grinned. "With red foxes for sure. Other foxes to varying degrees. It depends. Though it sounds like Nick is more traditional than he lets on, if he was struggling to initiate the claiming bite."

Gideon steps in. "Well, he is a Wilde, so."

Cynthia laughed. "Oh, that explains it."

Bonnie gives a confused look. "Okay, that is going to require me to ask some follow up questions another time. Though I do have one for right now. Alex, why did you use a sapphire in the ring?"

Alex smiled shyly. "Well, Jess and I talked about getting married long before I proposed, and she told me about the Hopps sapphires. Though she assured me that I didn't need to do any such thing. I wanted it to meet her traditions. Your traditions, though I'm not sure if I did. Anyway, I had it made with the darkest blue I could find."

Stu grinned at Alex. "Well, you got one tradition right. That makes you as much family as you could be, even if you were a rabbit. We're gonna have to induct you now, son. But that's for another time." Giving the suddenly very nervous Alex a wink, Stu looks up at the rest of the table. "I think you're next, Larry."

Nodding, the grey and black bunny stands. "Larry Hopps. This is my mate, Holly, a Capybara. We met when I was subbing at the high-school. She teaches sign language to the deaf students. She is mute herself, and I am so thankful that you always insisted that we all learn to sign, mom. Without that skill, I would have never met the love of my life."

Bonnie's smile widened, signing as she spoke. "That's wonderful Larry. Holly, welcome to our home."

Holly, signing back. _"Thank you. I hear quite well, but I have no voice box. I had an infection when I was little and my vocal cords were damaged. They had to remove most of my voice box to keep the infection from spreading."_

Bonnie nodded. "In that case, do you have any movie star or singer that you wish your voice was like?"

Holly cocked her head slightly. _"I've always loved the sound of Sarah Deelak."_

Bonnie grinned, glancing over to where Henry was placing down the last of the food on the warming dishes. "Henry. Be a dear and find your sister, Lilith. We need her to act as the voice for the lovely Holly, Larry's mate."

"Sure. I saw her in the kitchen just a minute ago. Be right back. Dinner is ready when you all want to eat." With that, Henry trotted off.

Laughing, a tan doe with black tipped ears and black paws stood up. "While Henry hunts down our erstwhile sister, I guess I'm next. Jillian Hopps. My mate is Jacob, a bobcat. It is nice to know that sharing meals with him isn't as weird as I thought it was."

Jacob laughed. "I told you love. You were always weird, just not for that. It's loving me that makes you weird. I still don't know what you see in me."

"It's the tail, and the tongue."

"Hmm... See. Weird."

Bonnie laughed. "Okay, enough of that." Looking up she sees Henry leading a black furred doe wearing black clothing, and bearing a dozen ear-rings in each ear and at least three chains linking her ears. "Ah. Lilith, dear. Thank you for joining us."

"Sure mom. Henry said you needed me to be someone's voice?"

Holly turns with wide eyes, signing. " _Oh my! She sounds so much like her. Will you speak for me?"_

Raising an eyebrow, Lilith shruggs. "Sure. I guess. You can't talk, but can hear?"

Holly signs her response. _"That's right."_

"Cool. Whatever. I'll be your voice, as long as I get to eat too."

Bonnie nods. "Pull up a chair dear. Henry, can you set up another place setting for Lilith? You'll be happy to know that you're even going to have the option of chicken pasta, Lilith. How more edgy can you get than a rabbit eating meat?"

Henry calls back as he heads back towards the kitchen again. "Already on it mom."

Giving her mother a wry smile, Lilith giggles. "Whatever mom. You know most of this stuff is magnetic. I just finished up a video for my channel and hadn't taken it off yet." Turning to Holly. "I run a EweTube reaction and advice channel. I'm actually monetized."

Holly signs, with Lilith speaking for her. _"Oh, that's interesting. I will have to check it out."_

Nodding, Lilith smiles. "Sure. We can talk later. I can think of a few subjects I'd love to broach with my viewers that you might be able to help with."

Holly signing with Lilith speaking _. "Sure."_

Bonnie looked over the table. "I see two more family left. Red?"

A grey buck very similar to Judy, but with grey eyes stands. "Redford Hopps. This is my mate, Yettra, a pygmy hyena. No, she's not going to laugh, they don't do that. She's an endangered, and there just are not enough of them left. They don't have the genetic diversity to survive more than a few more generations. Still, we will be adopting, and participating in the breeding program. There is talk about mixing with normal hyenas to try and bolster the genetic pool, as well as profiling the genetics from dead members. There is hope, but not a lot. So they are encouraged to find what love and happiness they can. She chose me, and like the rest of you, I'm at a loss for why, but I cherish every day we're together. We're holding off getting married officially until after a few rounds with the breeding program. I have given her my sapphire and she wears it as a promise until then."

Yettra grined. "Ah. So he's so sweet. I love ya because ya accept me fur me. Because ya happily accepted dat I will be givin birth to a bunch a cubs that won't be yours. That ya haz such great ideas. Y'all should know. The idea of usein the reglar yeena's to build up our gene pool, as well as samples from long dead members. We didn't burn our dead, but buried'em, so they are now diggin up lots of us and taken samples. The doc's actually think that they can get enough to maybe even saves us as well as some other species usin the same ideas. All because of you. So of course I loves ya."

Bonnie grinned at the story. It was always sad when they lost a species, and to hear that her son might have saved one, or more, with his ideas. It made her swell with pride. "Red, you always were a problem solver. Sounds like you might have saved a whole species. Yettra, you must keep us informed, and we look forward to welcoming any cubs you bring into the world as members of the family."

Yettra bowed slightly. "Thank ya Bonnie. That means a lot."

"I know we will have more conversations, and since the food is ready, lets finish up the introductions. Mike, you and your mate are next."

A grey and black buck stands up next to Gideon. "Thanks Mom. "I'm Mike Hopps. My mate is Terrance." Leaning against the grey and white fox next to him. "He's an arctic fox. Being that it's early in the season, his fur hasn't changed, but I love him no matter which color tone he is. It's actually kinda fun having a mate who changes color over the course of the year."

Giggling, Terrance shook his head. "Please, call me Terry. What Mike isn't telling you in the nightmare of shedding that also comes with that. However, that gives us some great opportunities for grooming too, so good with the bad."

Stu smiled. "Well, that's great. I'm happy for you both then. Lastly, Gideon. I think we all know you, or of you at least. As a note, if you haven't tasted Gid's baking, you are missing out on one of the finer things in life. Plus, he uses fruit from our farm."

With a shy smile, Gideon laughed nervously. "Thank ya, Stu. I've been offered things like blueberries and other things I get from the Hopps farms, at better prices, but the quality is just never there. Nothin personal, but I gotta watch costs too, but I also gotta make sure my quality is up to what I've established using your produce. I've tried other farms output, and things are just simply better with Hopps produce. As for me, well. I know I was a bully for many of ya, and I'll say it again and keep saying it until I believe it. I'm sorry for that. This here is my mate and love of my life, Gloria, a marble fox. She's actually a quarter bunny, or so says her grandma. Don't matter to me none if she is or not." Pausing to give her a kiss on the side of her muzzle. "Oh, Bonnie, Stu. Something I guess I can tell you now. Now that y'all know about Nick and Judy. Didn't realize it was them at the time, since they ordered the cake as Jude T Dudes."

Bonnie sighed with a smile. "You made the cake for their fox wedding."

Gideon nodded. "I did. Chocolate with alternating blueberry and strawberry filling."

Jess laughed. "Ha! That right there tells me who it was for. Mom, you didn't think Jude was reselling those berries you keep sending, did you? Those blueberries went directly into Nick's maw. That fox is an addict."

Bonnie laughed. "Oh, I knew that. He's not even ashamed of it, and shares the word of how delicious our blueberries are to everyone he can. He's even gotten a few supermarkets in the city to reach out to us and buy a few dozen crates to test. Two of which have standing orders now. We're going to be expanding the blueberry field to keep up. Now, why don't we all get something to eat, and talk some more.

Lilith speaking for Holly. _"Thank you Bonnie. Your hospitality has been wonderful."_

With murmured agreement around the table, they got up as a group and descended on the table holding the food. Discussions of jobs, school, and stories about their mates continued around the table as the night moved on.

As the plates were cleared and desert, pies by Gideon, were laid out for those that wanted them, Pop-pop knocked the table with his cane, all eyes turning to him. "Okay all you young mammals. I gotta say. This has been a good thing. This here meal. Bonnie, you thank that fox o Judy's. That recipe was damn good." Waving over the table with his cane. "The conversation y'all been havin. Talking about y'alls futures. Making plans for what you're going to do, when you'll be coming next. I gotta say that I am looking forward to the holidays' this year. It will be so much more interestin than it's been. Food ul be better too, since we will be able to have some meat out too. Gotta have Henry work with some predator cooks, but he did damn good with this pasta.

As to other things. I'd say I was proud o myself fur keepin my trap shut and not sayin the specisit and bigoted things that been comin to mind, but I won't. I was able to keep it under wraps, because all of ya are just wonderful mammals. You make it so I don't notice ya species, and that's good. That's the way it should be." Pausing to wipe a tear from his old eyes. "I just wish I could know what happened ta my Sasha. When my brother died and I had to take over the farm, Sasha, along with the Wildes, Nick's grandparents as a matter of fact. Bonnie verified dat for me. Well, they came over fur a visit, but the town came after them. I mean, it was a snow leopard and two foxes. They'd stick out now. Back then... Well... "

With a tired shrug, Pop-pop continued. "Anyway. I had ta hide em for a week before they could escape. I just wish I knew where they ended up. Last letter I got from Sasha was nearly fifty years ago. I just wish I could at least know that she had a good life like I did. I don't regret the family or life I've lived, save da speciesism and bigotry ah had to embrace to keep that family safe until things changed, as they have now. So thank ya all. You give this old rabbit hope." Turning to Bonnie. "Oh yeah." Pulling out the necklace and sapphire pendant that was always around his neck. "Sasha is where the mate to this one is, and why it's always getting reported as unaccounted for, and why I fix that. I gave it to her the night they were able to safely escape."

Thank you's and some light clapping went around the table, the rabbits, save Stu and Bonnie looking at their grandfather in shock. Jess speaking up. "Wait. Pop-pop. Are you saying what I think you are?"

Smiling at her, Pop-pop nodded. "If my brother hadn't gotten sick. If'n I hadn't had ta take over the farm. I'd have run off with Sasha. I uz fixin to propose to her. Heck, Bonnie now has the chokers I had made. One set is goin to Judy an her fox. Dat way ain't no one can say that Nick ain't hers and she ain't Nick's. If'n Bonnie thinks ya deserving, or whatever reasons she comes ta for dishin dem out, she's got um for y'all."

Bonnie nodded with another smile, thinking to herself how much smiling she was doing and how happy she was that her family was growing. These really were great mammals, they clearly loved her kits and her kits loved them. _That's the important part. That they love and care for my kits. Then what does it matter if they aren't a rabbit_ _. What does it matter if they're a predator, as long as they treat them right. I mean,_ _there are plenty of us_ _rabbits as_ _it is._ "I do. I have four sets, but..." Looking to Stu. "I think we're going to commission a larger group of them. Something that we can give to all of our kits that need them, or want them."

Stu nodded. "I think that is a great idea Bonnie. We can have little Garrett design them, based on the designs of the ones Pop-pop gave you. I think it is an old tradition that is worthy of bein brought back. We'll make sure that they all get a Hopps sapphire in the design."

Bonnie nodded. "I agree. We'll do sets. Rings and collars. Then as long as the pair put up for the raw materials, I am sure Garrett will be happy to create them."

Pop-pop grins. "That's the right idea. Proud oh y'all."

Bonnie turned back to the table. "I see the shocked understanding on the face of the family here, and the confusion on the rest of you. Well, here's what we're talkin about. The collars, or chokers, or torques, all the same general thing, are a very old tradition, but one no rabbit will question. It's part of old law. No matter what species wears it, it marks that mammal as surely as that marking bite Judy and Nick have given each other. One of the things about it is that there are certain, family or clan specific parts to the design. Certain gems to use, design elements, and other things. For us, they're always in silver or platinum with gold only as accent, and they always have a Hopps sapphire."

Lilith speaking for Holly. "What is a Hopps sapphire." The collected rabbits grinning.

Bonnie smiled warmly at Holly. "A Hopps sapphire is, as those of you that have received one, a singular stone that can only be found on our land. We control them, and they are only allowed to be used in jewelry as authorized by the head of the Hopps household, being Stu and I and the moment. There is a collection already made that Hopps can select from to use to propose to their mates. However, there is the rule that if rejected, or the relationship fails, item must be returned. This is because to own a Hopps sapphire marks you are family, without question." Look to Pop-pop. "That makes Sasha family, Dad. We will find out where she ended up. I promise you that."

Wiping a few more tears from his eyes. "Thank you Bonnie."

After desert, several games were played and the conversation continued until much later than any of them expected as Bonnie and Stu got to know the mates of their kits. The realization dawning on them, but especially Stu, of just how narrow minded they had been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, after dinner, desert and several card games, most of the assembled mammals headed either for guest rooms or their mates room, for those that were in fact married. Leaving Bonnie, Stu, Gideon, and his mate alone in the smaller living room that was part of Bonnie and Stu's private space. Pop-pop having gone to bed shortly after the meal.

Bonnie set a hot, spiced, and spiked tea down in front of Gideon and Gloria, before sitting down with her own. "Okay Gideon. It seems I may have more than one fox in the family soon, so I hope you can give me some quick lessons in fox culture, or at least Red Fox culture. Lets start with the basics. I know that foxes are no more or less likely to be untrustworthy mammals than any other. Heck, with how many rabbits there are, there's a higher chance of a rabbit stabbing you in the back. Yet, we're all taught that foxes and others, but especially foxes, are just that and worse. Do you know why that is?"

Shaking his head, Gideon took a sip of his tea. "This is good, and I'm afraid I don't. I don't know much fox history. Gloria?"

Gloria shook her head as well. "I'm afraid I don't either. Not for red foxes, and not for Marble like myself much either. My family isn't that traditional, if that tradition is older than the last hundred years or so. My family has tried to adapt and become more acceptable by not having a bunch of strange fox specific customs." Shaking her head. "Hasn't helped much, honestly. Most mammals are just set and convinced in think foxes are what they want them to be. However, you may just have a line into that history as a whole and red foxes specifically. The Wildes are one of the oldest families, and most foxes like to claim that they're related to them and by extension, Robin Hood. So if this Nick is in fact a true Wilde, he may know or have access to those that do."

"I see. Well, I'll add that to the things I ask him when we visit. Can you tell me about fox habits and marriage, traditions, things like that?"

Gideon nodded. "I can tell you some, though each family is different, as well as some difference by species of fox. Gloria's family is very progressive. To the point that imprinting is a rare thing for them."

Gloria took Gideon's arm and gave it a squeeze with both of hers, putting her head on his shoulder. "Accept with you my love."

Gideon grinned shyly. "Well. Ya know my families a bit older and more traditional. We still got the imprinting genes strong. That said, we don't follow much of the old rules and such either. For all that, you will need to talk to Nick. Now the general stuff. That I can help ya with." Taking another sip with an appreciative murmur. "For foxes in general, the vixen normally takes the lead when it comes to the courtship. The tod will make his interest known, but that's it until the vixen decides to reciprocate. She then dictates the speed of the relationship, tells him what she wants him to do, etc... Tells him that she wants to go to dinner, then he has to plan it and impress her. Movies, she lets him know, then he has to plan the date, and he'd best get it right. It's kinda nice, if'n I'm being honest. No guess work in what she wants ya to do. You just gotta pay attention so you can make sure you pick the right restaurant, movie, flower, etc..." Glancing at Gloria. "Which I seems to have gotten right."

"You very much did, but then again I'm not as traditional as you're describing."

With a nod, Gideon continued. "And that make it so much more fun, love." Looking back to Bonnie. "I've seen how much work the bucks go through to try and win a doe, it kinda takes the pressure off. However, it also kinda sucks, cause if she doesn't feel like you're the one, she just stops talkin to ya. Ya gotsta figure out that she ain't interested any more on ya own. Though, at least in modern times there is some courtesy to at least tell a mammal."

Bonnie nodded as she sipped her own drink. "That's interesting. Judy has always been a strong willed doe, so I imagine that was an easy role for her to take on, once they figured out that they were both interested."

Gideon nodded. "Probably. Now, I know what ya are truly looking to know. So here's how that works. Ya See. Regardless of how progressive a family might be, once we choose a mate, that's it. At least for red foxes like me and Nick. We imprint on our mates and," Glancing at Gloria. "Once that happens, and it isn't something we can control, but once it hits us, it takes a lot to break it. Breaking it can leave a tod or a vixen feelin hollow, empty, completely emotionless fur months. Imprintin takes time, but once it happens, it changes our perception of the world. We become focused on our mate. Another female not our mate could literally walk past in nothing but their fur and we probably wouldn't notice. For foxes that don't imprint as strongly, if at all, it's not so bad, but us Red foxes, given everything else, we mate for life. We may go through a few relationships, but once we take that step, get married, and go from being just a casual mate to a true, capitol M, Mate. Well, that is pretty much it fur us. Like my mamma, as you know, my pa died all those years ago. She's never even looked at another tod, because she simply can't. I'm ramblin here though."

Bonnie laughed lightly. "It's alright Gideon. I'm learning, no matter what, so that's helpful."

Sighing, Gideon continued. "That's good. So, foxes, red foxes especially, we imprint on our mates, we mate for life once we take that step, and there are a few other, more intimate things. I suppose that's whats got ya curious. Ya said Judy and Nick claimed each other?" Shaking his head at Bonnies confirming nod. "Well, that's something done between a couple that share a truly deep and special bond. It is a bite, but there ain't nothin malicious about it, I promise ya. It's something done when a couple is already married and mated. Something that they do as a sorta promise to each other. That they bear the mark, the bite, from their mate. There ain't a predator around that wouldn't see such a mark and not know what it is. It's on the shoulder, and is clear for what it is. I don't know really how to describe it properly to ya, and what it means. But I can tell ya it's deep. It is an expression of love, of trust, in your mate that most just never reach."

Stu sat forward. "Trust? Okay, I can kinda get that then. You're letting your mate bite you, hard enough that there's gonna be a scar. I'm guessin it's something you refresh every so often too."

Gideon nodded with a wide smile. "That's right, and a good way a puttin it Stu. It's about the trust, and the complete commitment and surrender of power to your mate that it shows. It's a two way thing though, as you suggested, they bite each other."

Bonnie smiles. "Okay. It kinda freaks me out, but Judy was never one to do things half way. So when do they do that? Is there some ceremony?"

Gideon and Gloria both blush enough to be seen. "Well, ya see... Uhm... It's something you do in the heat of the moment, but it's something you don't just, do, either. Long before a couple takes such a step, they've talked about it, discussed it, and agree that it is something they want to do. However, once ya know you want to, ya don't plan it, it just kinda happens. You're in the heat of the moment, and just feel it. Once one bites, the other just responds. It's an instinct thing. The vixen usually initiates, but not always."

Bonnie frowned. "Heat of the moment?" Seeing the deepening blush in the ears of the foxes across from her. "Oh!" Chuckling at their embarrassment. "You mean, in the heat of sex. I'm guessing around or during orgasm."

Gloria took a gasping breath, clearly surprised by Bonnies cavalier response. "Yes. Just as it hits. Or so the stories go. I've never met a couple that have done it. It is something very traditional, very old, and a step that a lot of couples don't feel the need to take in modern times. Our sex talk from our parents usually includes both claiming, marking, and knotting."

Bonnie frowns briefly. "Okay, so I kinda understand claiming. The idea of the trust it shows and the message it sends makes some sense to me. Rabbits do marking. What's knotting?"

Gideon passed a paw over his face. "I keep furgettin that y'all is a lot more open about sex than we is. Foxes are right tight lipped about it. You bunnies..."

"Well, when you have so many kits running around, you have to be open and honest about it, or you have way more teen pregnancies than is healthy. We still get a few, but not nearly like those the Thumpton's deal with. Their narrow minded, ignorance is bliss, attitude has seven in ten of their daughters pregnant by fifteen, and ten in ten buck with several litters to their credit. And none of that is a good thing. It feeds the stereotype about rabbits. It's rather sad really, all those poor kits losing their childhood so soon, just because their parents chose ignorance."

Gideon chuckled. "Ain't they had a bunch oh their kits pulled by Kit Services?"

Bonnie gave Gideon a warm smirk. "More than a few, which is sad really. However, you're avoiding the question."

"Ha ha... Yeah. Knotting is a part of sex for foxes and most canines." Taking a deep breath. "Most canines have a knot, at the base of their, uhm..."

"Penis, dick, member, rod, carrot, red-rocket, junk. I can go on." Bonnie supplied with a evil smirk at the clear embarrassment on the foxes face.

"Right." Gideon's blush growing as he felt like he might combust. "The male can't, uh..."

Bonnie grinned at Gideon's discomfort. "They can't cum, ejaculate, jizz, squirt, get their rocks off, blow their top, orgasm?"

"Oh gods..." Gideon's ears folded back with his embarrassment and he covered his face in his paws. "Yes, that... This shouldn't be so hard."

"Well, I assume the todd is hard when that happens."

Gideon let out a bark of laughter and then kept laughing for several seconds. He laughed, hard, despite himself. Bonnie just grinned at him as he recovered before continuing, far more relaxed. "Oh goodness, Bonnie. Yes. A tod cannot cum without stimulation, specifically pressure on his knot. This is, in normal sex between just boyfriend/girlfriend, mates, done with a paw, squeezing it. However, once you become the bigger M, mate, it locks the male inside the female. You knot her, and it expands, locking you together for fifteen minutes or so. Longer if she's talented." His blush returning, as the confidence the laughter had given him expired..

Gloria kissed Gideon on the cheek. "Oh Gid, you adorable innocent, you." Turning to Bonnie. "It's another one of those tradition things. The oldest traditions say that you only knot with your true mate. Most modern foxes and other canines don't follow that. They will however hold off on tying the knot, which is what it is called, until they are more than just casual. So, they've probably had sex a number of times before they will do that. It is very much a, taking the relationship to a higher, more serious. level. Though I gotta say, it feels amazing. For the tod, it is also the better orgasm that they'll have."

Bonnie grinned. "I see. It sounds interesting. Locked to your mate like that. It must be really intimate."

"It is. In ancient times, being locked together like that could be dangerous for both the tod and vixen. Which is why it is a significant step in a relationship. Many more traditional foxes will hold off tying the knot until they are at least fiances, or seriously considering taking that step."

"I see. That helps me understand quite a bit."

"If your kits that have a fox or canine as a mate and they say something to the effect that they're, tied up at the moment. Well..."

Bonnie laughed as Gideon groaned. "I see. Well, I'll make note of that."

"Yes, pulling out before the knot goes down can be very uncomfortable, if not down right painful for both the tod and their mate."

"If you don't mind me asking, as this will help me understand. How big is Gideon."

Gloria held up her paws. "This is his length, then add another two inches for the knot and base. He's about this big around." Shifting her paws again. "And his knot is this big when full sized."

Bonnie blinked. "Oh my! You're quite the lucky girl. I sure hope Gid knows what he is doing."

Gloria grinned through the deep blush burning in her ears. She was mildly surprised the direction the evening, and this conversation, had taken. "He does, and I am lucky. Gid is a wonderful, caring, and attentive lover."

Gideon sighed, the inside of his ears so red it was hard to tell that there was white fur inside them. "Gloria. My mother doesn't think we've even had sex yet. She's not traditional in a lot of ways, but she'd be mortified that we've tied the knot before we are married."

Gloria laughed and kissed Gideon. "Dear. If you think that she doesn't know, you don't know your mother. Her biggest concern was that we had talked about it first, and it hadn't just been a spur of the moment thing."

Gideon whined. "Oh gods. I'm not going to be able to look at her again."

Bonnie joined Gloria in a laugh. "Not to worry Gid. You've nothing to worry about. I want to thank you both for being so candid. I'm sure I'll have yet more questions, but this is a lot to process. I know I still have question about fox culture, but the depth of that seems to be as much to do with family traditions as anything. I guess I will have to sit down with each fox in the family and talk to them about their specific family. I guess a good long talking to about rabbit is also in order. Oh, this just got harder."

Stu looked up. Though it might seem as though he wasn't paying attention, he very much was, while also diving deep in his own thoughts. "It's worth it though, Bon."

Gloria nodded. "That's right. Family and species effect that. The deeper history as to why some of these traditions exist, I'm afraid I just don't know." Pausing a moment and blushing deeper.

Bonnie noticed the deeper blush and pause. "What is it, dear."

Grinning shyly, Gloria giggled. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, canines can be very oral mammals. And well." Turning to Gideon. "Sweetie, stick your tongue all the way out, won't you?"

Gideon looked at Gloria confused. "What?"

"Please. It'll help Bonnie know that Judy is being taken very good care of."

Shrugging, Gideon did as asked. Once he'd pulled his tongue back in. "That what you wanted?"

Gloria looked over at Bonnie and was rewarded with a hint of red in her very erect ears. "Yes, exactly what I wanted. Thank you." Giving him a kiss on the side of his muzzle.

Bonnie watched Gideon's tongue and realized just what Gloria was implying, finding herself unable to stop a blush, or the warm sensation and shiver travel down her spine. "Oh my. Is it as flexible as it seams?"

"Almost prehensile."

Bonnie fanned herself and glanced at Stu, who seemed oblivious as he studied his scotch. A very amorous look taking over her eyes as she looked at him. "Well, some rabbits are more talented in that area than others, but that tongue must be heavenly."

"Oh, it very much is."

Nodding, Bonnie decided it was time for a change of topic before she dragged Stu off. "So, thinking again about families. I will definitely have to talk to Nick and find out the details of his family and traditions. Actually, I have his mothers number. I should probably just give her a call. At this point, I think I've exceeded your embarrassment quota for the evening. I know most mammals, even rabbits, are not quite as open as we are. Then again, I'm starting to realize that us Hopps are just generally unique as a family, and Judy wasn't quite as strange as she seemed. So how did you two meet?"

Gloria smiled warmly at Gideon. "I walked into his shop, drawn by the smells of pure baked bliss. Out from the back I heard this silky drawl saying he'd be right out. I smelled fox, something I never expected to relate to baked goods. Then out walks the handsomest red fox I'd ever laid eyes on. I just blurted it out, and asked him if wanted to have dinner with me. To say that he was taken aback would be an understatement."

Gideon nodded, glad for the change in topic. "Oh, that's the truth. I see this drop dead gorgeous vixen standing in my shop. Was ah interested? Without a question in mah mind. But I'd not even gotten a chance to imply that I might be and she pops out with the question. Course I said yes. I might be a lot of things, and slower than most is one o' them. I know who I am. But I was on it that mornin."

"That's so sweat. Had you just moved into town? I don't think I have seen any other marble foxes in town."

Gloria shook her head. "Nope, and you won't. I'm from Foxenburg. It's a predominantly fox town about fifty miles south and a bit towards Zootopia."

Stu nodded. "I've seen it on a map. There's a single road that runs from here to there, and it isn't paved."

"It's more of a logging trail, if I'm being honest. However, the big feed and hardware store in Deerbrook is closer than the next closest by nearly a hundred miles of driving. If you're willing to deal with the road. Once you make it to Bunnyborrow, you're golden. It's just that first, and last leg, of the trip. The town has a truck and trailer, owned by the town, to make the trip with. There's a lottery as to who gets to make the trip. I happened to get pulled that month. We make monthly trips, with a list and a prepaid card loaded up with the money from all the families participating in that months trip. We buy pluming supplies, feed, etc... We do get deliveries, these trips are just what keeps things from running out between."

"Oh wow. It must be a pretty small town then."

"Actually no, we're pretty good sized. Nearly three thousand mammals live in and around Foxenburg, but... It is mostly foxes, a few family of lynx, bobcats, etc... Almost all predators of the small to medium variety. We even have a small wolf pack that lives on the south side. They're aligned with the Wolfords of Zootopia. So even though we have petitioned to get that road improved at least, or better yet, paved, it just isn't happening. A bunch of foxes just don't have the priority."

Stu frowned. "Is that so? Well, what kinda stuff y'all got there?"

"We're mostly orchards, a few small chicken and bug farms. There is a really nice lake with a small fishery. We also have some of the best blackberries around."

Gideon nodded with a wistful look. "Their blackberries are to blackberries as Hopps blueberries are to blueberries. I'd honestly use them for any blackberry dish I make, if it wasn't so expensive to get'em here because of that road. Plus they have the orchards, I could start doing more things with peaches, apples, citrus like oranges and lemons."

Stu nodded. "I see. You still live there, Gloria?"

Shaking her head. "No. I moved in with Gid a few months ago. Why?"

"Well. Seeing as I am on the city council, I think we might be able to see our way to fixing up our portion of that road, and unless I am misremembering the map, that's a pretty sizable portion of that road. There are a number of farms that I'm sure wouldn't mind having a usable road on that side of their properties either. I think that might be a good angle to get agreement to it. Once it's done, then it'd just need the other part to be done, and that'd be a lot less than the whole."

Gloria grinned. "If you were able to get that to work, that'd be simply amazing. Fact is, our end is paved. It's how we know we're almost home."

"Sure. Then with the road usable, I'm sure you'd have families coming out here for things like the carrot day festival, and I'm sure your town has a harvest festival."

"They do at that."

"Well, I'm pretty sure a lot of families would travel the other way as well. Us small towns really need to support each other."

Gideon smiled. "You help that happen, Stu, and I think I might just find myself baking all the future Hopps wedding cakes at cost."

Pausing for a moment, Stu's head turns slowly towards the wall. "You know, we used to have our own freight depot where the train would stop, before the stop for the new one at the edge of town. Stopped using it when I was a kit. It is still on the freight line, but they don't stop anymore because we don't have the demand anymore. We use trucks for shipping because we can't justify the train stopping. Though that was decades ago when Pop-pop was still in charge. The trains were chargin too much so we switched to the trucks."

Gloria leaned forward. "We have no choice but to use the trucks, but fifty miles on a clean road, then out to here wouldn't be that bad. If we could do it more regular than the current truck schedule."

Stu nodded. "That might just work. The train still goes by there, and we have plenty of unused space to built up some warehouses and storage there. There's even a road that goes from there to your road. If we could get that working, and get the train to stop, We'd all have a better access to the markets in Zootopia and other cities along that line the other direction. Assuming the cost makes it worth getting them to stop."

Bonnie grinned. "You should call Nick about that in the morning."

"Why Nick?"

"Well, both he and Judy kinda joke about it, but at the same time, its true. He might just know a mammal that can help. You do realize that new aluminum set of dishes was a gift from them, right?"

Stu shook his head. "I did not, but then I'd never seen such a thing either. We should get the contact information for where they got it. Most of the warrens in the Tri-Burrows would want a set."

Bonnie grinned. "I'm already working a distribution deal with them for the Tri-burrows, Deerbrook, and beyond. If we can re-tap into that cargo depot, after fixing it up."

Gideon grinned. "I can even see me shipping pies to Zootopia if that got goin."

They discussed things further. Gloria agreed to put Stu in touch with a few of the city of Foxenburg's council mammals. Stu thinking it would be best to send some of the construction crew out to the depot to do an evaluation of it and what it would take to bring it up to par. He was sure that, if the price made it worth it, he could share the costs with Foxenburg, as well as Bunnyborrow itself.

The conversation continued until quite late, Gideon and Gloria taking a guest room for the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apartment Hunt Begins.

**Here is the** **22nd** **installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WildeHopps apartment, Morning .--- Two days after the recording session. (Saturday)

Jude woke, again, to natures call. Carefully extracting herself from her place as the middle spoon between Nick and his thick, snugly, luxurious tail. Checking her phone, she saw it was morning and time to start the day. They had plans with Lizz and Mike. That said, looking down at her fox, she smiled and kissed him between the ears. She could let him sleep a few more minutes. The alarm would do it's job soon enough anyway.

After taking care of business and grousing to herself about how often she had to pee now. Looking down at her belly. "Y'all killin me. I swear I've got the bladder capacity of a five year old wut been drinkin a liter o'soda." A deep chuckle came from the bed as she walked back into the bedroom. Glaring at the bed, Judy snorted. "Wut's so damn funny, fox?"

Brilliant emeralds met smoky, tired sapphires, and Nick smiled. "Just your accent slipping my lovely bunny. You do such a good job of covering it up, accept when you're drunk, or tired. I know you got up several times last night, so I know you're tired."

Sighing, Judy shook her head and crossed her arms glaring at him tiredly. "Yeah. So? Wut of it, fox?"

A bright grin taking over his muzzle as he stretched and yawned widely. "Oh, surly too." Getting up, he pulled her into a hug, ignoring her halfhearted efforts to resit being pulled into his arms. "It's just positively endearing and adorable, my dearest country bumpkin bunny. I'd have gotten up and left you to sleep, but I know we're doing the apartment hunt today."

"Ya..." Taking another deep breath, Judy tried to tap into the usually boundless energy she had. Finding just enough to clear the last of the sleep from her mind, if not her body."I'd have happily crawled right back into your embrace, but we have things to do. Plus, I am ravenous. The other problem with being pregnant. I am hungry almost always, thirsty often, and it's just so frustrating."

Turing her and holding her away from him after a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, you're still the most beautiful mammal I've ever laid eyes on." Pausing as he regarded her. "Love... Is it just me or is your belly... lower?"

Groaning. "It is. S'why I gotta pee so damned much. Damn doc can't manage to give us any better date than, a few weeks, and to call her when it happens. So carrot pickin, rotten raddish pealin, un-bloody helpful!" A growl of frustration leaving her throat, much to Nick's amusement. Standing, he kissed her between the ears, giving one a light nip, drawing a gasp from her and a hard swat to his chest. "Niiick!"

Grinning to the point of showing teeth as he brushed out his fur. It wasn't overly mussed, but still deserved some attention; specifically his tail to remove the evidence of the rabbit that had been wrapped around it, and the sleep marks from his head. "Come on. I gotta at least confirm I can still get that reaction out of you still. Our lives have changed so much, and now, some time in the next few weeks, it is going to change drastically again."

"Yes. Yes it is." Judy pulled on a pair of yoga pants, followed by a simple sun dress.

Watching her put on the sun dress, Nick purred his approval. "Gods, when did you get that? I've never seen that one and it... Wow!"

Smiling with a blush in her ears, Judy turned slowly, showing it off for him. "You like it? Mom made it for me. Gave it to me while we were there for Lizz's fittings. Which reminds me. Got a message from her. We'll need to swing by her shop soon with Lizz, or I suppose just me, though you should stop by and say hello. Lizz has more things to pick up."

Nick nodded as he pulled on a pair of dark jeans. "Oh, that's great. I will. It's not as if she's doesn't see us both for dinner at least once a month. Just, please tell me she is getting paid properly for the dress."

Judy nodded as she waited for him to put on a simple button up black shirt, green tie that set his eyes on fire with silver tie pin she'd gotten him for his birthday. Smiling as she saw it. "I see you're using the tie pin. It looks good, as does the rest of it."

Laughing. "Well, it isn't as if I have many Pawaiian shirts left, as you've taken possession of them all as house shirts."

Wiggling her eyebrows at him. "Well, I had to do something about your wardrobe, and the only way I could manage to get you to buy new clothes was a remove items from your existing collection. I'll never take away that horrific green number though. Seeing you in it is way too nostalgic for me."

Grinning. "You and me both. If we ever show up at Jumbaux and I'm not wearing it, or in uniform, he'll think something is wrong."

Laughing as she headed out of the room. "Truth! Come on ya scruffy varmit. I got a hankerin fur one ah Fin's breakfast burritos. So move that tail. I'll remind ya, we're meeting Lizz n' Mike at Therus fur breakfast before we start dis thing."

Nick followed with a laugh. "Oh my lovely bunny. I just love it when you take charge while you're still tired enough for your accent to show." Coming up behind her, he grabbed her in a hug, burying his nose into the join of her neck and shoulders. "Have I mentioned how much I love your scent?"

Shaking her head. "Quite regularly, my love. You know how much I hate my accent?"

"I know, and yet it fits you so well. There is just something extra sexy about you when you let it fly while taking charge."

"Nick. You think it's sexy when ah sneeze."

"Because it is." Releasing her and leading towards the door, Nick held the door open for her while she collected her purse and coat. Grabbing his own keys, wallet, and coat. "I'm not sure there is anything you could do that wouldn't be sexy in some way."

Shaking her head with a chuckle as they headed for the stairs. "Nick, you are so biased, it ain't even funny."

Their neighbor sticking her head out of their door, an elderly badger. "Oh, Nick. Judy. You two are up early."

Judy smiled. "Hey Mrs. Honnieberry. We're just heading out to meet some friends for breakfast and then some apartment hunting."

Frowning. "Oh? You too looking to move out?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah. With the kits coming, we need a much bigger place. We're joining forces with our friends, as they're also cops. Hoping that the joint front can keep us from getting turned away or given unfair pricing."

Nodding sadly. "AH! That makes sense. Well, best of luck to you both then. Still amazing that they're yours, but also happy for you both. You'll have to at least stop by for tea before you leave."

Nick smiles at their neighbor. "Well, we might just seek to borrow your grandson to help with the move. If so, you'll definitely be welcome to the home warming party we throw once things are all settled."

Grinning. "Well, that sounds like a plan. Be good for the boy to get out of the house."

Judy nods. "Well, we need to head out if we're going to make breakfast, and our first appointment, and I'm properly starving."

Chuckling, their neighbor nodded. "Oh, I remember those days. Don't let me hold you up then. Off with you both." Shoeing them off with a paw, then pointing a claw at Nick. "Don't be letting your lady go hungry there."

"Never! I have some granola bars in the car and she'll be nibbling one on the way. If I didn't she's consider making a snack out of me."

"Good boy! And good luck on the hunt."

They both waved as they walked away, Judy speaking. "Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, Judy had eaten one granola bar, and was finding herself still a bit hungry as they pulled into the parking lot of Therus. Lizz and Mike pulling in just as they were walking into the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfeyer apartment, the same time.

Lizz stretched with a wide yawn, groaning as she recognized that she was alone on the bed. Drawing herself further into wakefulness she recognized an urgent need. Getting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes she attended to business. A scent hitting her that made her nose twitch as she finished up and exited the bedroom. Wrapping a robe around her form, she followed the familiar yet odd scent. In the kitchen, she found Mike cooking up some sausage, only to her surprise it was chicken instead of bug.

"Mike?"

Turning with a grin. "Good morning love. I decided to give you a bit of a treat before we headed out to Therus to meet up with Nick and Judy."

"Sure, but where did you get chicken sausage?"

"I've had it hidden in the back of the freezer for a while now. I was holding it for your birthday breakfast, but... Given everything else that has gone on, I felt today was as good a day as any. Today we're going to find a new place, openly as a couple. One where you don't have to hike up and down all those damned stairs. One with enough room for the cubs to grow, and for us to truly live our lives together."

A silly smile coming over her, Lizz sniffs. Reaching out and pulling Mike into a deep kiss. "You silly wolf. Anywhere with you is home, and I'll deal with twice as many stairs if it means I get to be with you."

His tail wagging. "Sure, and yet, you shouldn't have to. Have a seat, they're almost done. It's just a little something to tide us over until we get to Therus. We both know that you'll never make it without being half starved if you don't eat at least a little something."

Taking a seat at their small kitchen table that really was too small for the two of them, yet they somehow still made it work. "You're too good to me."

Pulling the sausage out of the pan as he turned off the stove and placed a plate in front of her with a fork, the pan going into the sink to be cleaned later. "I think you have that backwards. You're too good for me, love."

"Which just makes us perfect for each other."

Enjoying the sausage, Lizz sighed and looked up at Mike. "Mike. I'm really looking forward to this apartment hunt. I'm am so very happy that we are no longer hiding."

Mike smiled at Lizz and reached across to hold her paw. "But..."

"Tuesday, terrifies me. We're meeting your family for dinner."

"We've done it dozens of times before."

"Yes, but never openly as mates. That's what terrifies me. I know we have Elli and Ed in our corner, and I know both our parents say they support us."

"I understand, love. I promise you, this is no trick. Don't get me wrong." Giving her paw a strong, reassuring squeeze. "I'm nervous as hell. Yet as you said, we have what Elli and Ed have told us themselves. We're going to be fine. And if not. Well, I've got Nick on speed dial and can get us an evac quick."

Shaking her head, Lizz smiled with a sigh. "I know we're going to be fine. It's just... Mike, it has been less than a week since Nick and Judy confronted us. It has all happened so good gods be damned fast!"

"It really has, but I think things like this kinda do. We'd been hiding for so long. Once the pressure was off." Mike shrugged, then motioned like an explosion with his paws. "Kinda like a shook up soda can."

"Sure, but getting pulled in to sing on a charity album? Having dinner with Bill and Carrie, two of the richest mammals in Zootopia and beyond? Maria and her mate. I mean, good gods Mike. These are Nick and Judy's friends, and now our friends." Stopping and shaking her head. "Not only that, but Nick, Judy, and Maria... Freaking Gazelle herself, were vigilantes. I'm still having trouble wrapping my mind around that. Can you imagine Ben's reaction if he learned that?"

"They are and were at that. Then there is the whole training us thing. At least now it make sense why no one can beat those two in the sparring ring. As for Ben... I think his shriek would shatter windows in Tundra Town, from his desk."

Instead of speaking, Lizz feels for the presence in her mind just as Nick and Judy had described.

L: That sounds right. The training is going to be interesting and does explain a lot. Then we have this, too.

Mike grinned and nodded.

M: That we do. This will be very useful. This also explains a lot about the success Nick and Judy have in interrogations and in the field.

L: We need to test range on it, with Nick and Judy too.

M: I agree. Now, we should be getting ready if we are going to make breakfast.

Grinning at Mike. "So long as the cubs can't listen in on our personal conversations, we'll have a very useful tool in dealing with them."

"For sure. There won't be any playing mom against dad when verification with the other is only a thought away."

Shortly there after, they were dressed and heading out. Mike holding the door for Lizz and admiring the brand new dress she was wearing. "Damn Lizz. Where did that dress come from?"

"It's one of those that Nick's mom made for me. I still need to pick up the rest. She said she'd let Judy know when everything else was ready."

They walked towards the stairs after locking up their apartment."It looks absolutely amazing on you." Just as they reached the last set, they ran into an older wolf and neighbor.

Lizz smiling, gave a wave to the wolf. "Morning Henry."

Stopping to greet his neighbors, a sudden scent hit him and he blinked, sniffing the air. "Lizz, Mike..." His eyes going wide as what he was smelling dawned on him. "Hold up. You two are not just roommates and partners on the force?"

Mike shook his head with a shy smile. "No. We're much more than that."

Frowning sharply. "I see." Turning, Henry walked away down the hallway back to wards his apartment."

Lizz looked after him confused. "Henry? Everything alright?"

Spinning, he glared at Lizz and Mike with disgust and anger on his face. "No! There is nothing alright, okay, or acceptable about it! I will kindly ask that you not greet me again. I want nothing to do with the perversion you two are participating in." His voice getting louder. "I will be reporting you to your pack leader, Mike, and both of your supervisor at the ZPD."

Another neighbor stuck their head out of their apartment, another wolf. "Henry. What the hell you yelling about you old fart?"

"Mind yours, Eustace. I was only telling the abominations to keep to themselves. I suppose you support their perversion of nature."

Eustace looked at the stricken look that had taken over Lizz's face and the enraged one on Mike's, then glared back at Henry. "What the hell are you on about." Stepping out of her apartment and approaching Lizz and Mike. "Hey cubs, what is that old codger on about..." She scents what Henry did, he eyes going wide. "Oh!"

Henry yelling from father down the hallway. "You best make right with yourselves. I will be talking to the super as well. We will not allow deviants like you to in this building. Can't believe you would flaunt it like that. disgusting." Slamming his door.

Eustace growled in the direction of his door, before turning a softer gaze on Lizz and Mike. "Oh, you kids don't listen to that old wolf. He's got a stick up his arse. Tell me, did you go to a clinic, or just pick up some random tiger so you two can have cubs?"

Mike smiled nervously. "Actually, they're mine. Perfectly healthy according to the doctor."

Her smile brightened like a beacon. "You don't say. Well, that's wonderful. You two be good to each other. There are a lot of intolerant shit heads like Henry, but there are also lots of us that will support you. Now, if that bunny and fox you work with can just get together."

Lizz and Mike share a look, Mike speaking. "Well, actually... The reason we are now open, instead of drowning in Musk Mask and hiding our relationship, is because of them. They've welcomed us and introduced us to new, supportive, friends. Helped us come out to family. It's been very liberating."

"That's good, and I'll just bet it has. Well, I'll let you two get to where you're off to. Do your best not to listen to the trash the likes of Henry spew."

Lizz smiled weakly. "Thank you Eustace. We've been hiding it for a long time, but Nick and Judy have helped us so much. He's just the first one we've actually had come after us like that since we decided to be open about the truth of our relationship. I'm used to abuse on the clock as a cop, was just a surprise."

With that, Lizz and Mike were on their way to Therus. A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of Therus, seeing Nick and Judy just entering. Mike giving a laugh. "We have good timing."

"So we do. Lets just hope this doesn't burn the good luck of our day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erin smiled as Nick and Judy walked in. "Hey guys. Been a few days. Just you two? Plans for some big moot or other drama? Anything I need to section off the place for?"

Nick shook his head with a laugh. "No. No plans for a moot, a major get together, or other drama. That stuff just kinda finds us. Just going to be Mike and Lizz, who just pulled in. We're apartment hunting today. We both need better places, both for our soon to be additions, and just generally. So we figured, meet for breakfast, plan our attack, and then go."

"Fair enough. Do you know when they'll be here?"

Judy grinned. "Any second now. They were pulling in as we walked in."

"OH! Well, that's great. I gotta ask though. What in the world did you guys do to Bobby after he left with you? I only saw him briefly, and while he looked exhausted, he was flying on cloud nine."

Judy's grin took on a devilish light. "Just connected him to a few friends, who happen to be in the industry."

The gruff voice of Finnick arrived as he walked around the counter. "Dammit Rabbit! He was a damn good cook! If I hire another one, are you going to know them too and have a secret inside line to get them their dream jobs?"

"Pure coincidence, Fin. No malice intended, I promise."

Grumbling, he looks up at Nick. "Mornin, Red."

Nick gave Fin a nod. "Fin." The smirk on both their faces quickly dissolving into genuine smiles as Nick picked up Finnick and they hugged. "Hey brother. How you doing?"

"Good as can be expected. I really gotta find another cook though. I can't get out on my own until I have someone to stand in for me. You available?"

"Sadly no." Glancing back at the door bell going off and seeing Lizz and Mike enter. "Though if Carlos had his way, the ZPD would be looking for four new officers."

"He's still after y'all?"

After putting Fin down, Nick nodded. "He's never going to give up on that, and neither is Maria. Though there is new talks about restarting the comics as a full on BA, VV, cross over. I'd love it if you'd give the green to let The Fennec in on the action. It'd be a smaller part, but there would be royalties from sales."

Mike face-pawed as he heard the conversation, Lizz just shaking her head as Mike grumbled. "Oh come on. Him too‽"

Laughing, Judy nodded, following a confused Erin towards a booth, Nick and Mike slipping to the inside so their mates had easy exit. "Yes, him too. Though he never got the notoriety, he still has his signature bat."

A deep barked laugh coming from Fin as he followed them. "HA! The bat predated that persona, so I never saw a reason to get rid of it."

Nick gave a quick chuckle. "Yeah, that and you seemed to miss the idea. The point wasn't to beat them to a bloody pulp, it was to disable, corner, and then turn over to the cops."

"Nah. I always saw myself more of an anti-hero. Like the Punisher and such. Which is why I went after who and what I did. Dealers that sold to kids. Pimps that didn't treat their stable good, or who knowingly had underage in their stable. Things like that."

Lizz gasped. "I don't know you that well, but you shouldn't go around admitting to such things. It is still assault, even if well deserved."

Grinning up at Lizz, Fin laughed. "Statute of limitations. Ain't nothin I did back den that can haunt me any more. Especially as they passed the law requirin ya to be registered and such. It absolved anyone that had been a part o all that of..." Thinking for a second. "What did you call it Red? Criminal..."

"Criminal liability."

"That's right. A lot o criminals got off because o that law, but most a them were too stupid to realize the get outta jail free card they'd been given. It basically gave us all a clean slate. Nick and I put that to use. We got things set up all legal like for things like the Pawcicle hustle and such. Sure, our profits took a hit, but it was safer. The rest of them idiots tho... Quick enough, most of em were back to their thing and arrested right quick. Mammals like Nick and I more den happy to drop the ZPD a few hints. Ya cleared out the competition for us. Even if'n I don't trust y'all."

Lizz laughed. "Well alright then. I suppose, given who you say you beat up, they weren't inclined to admit to the police who they got bead down by."

"Exactly that. What drug dealer wants to admit some little fennec fox with a bat beat dem half dead. Anyway. What ya want for breakfast?"

Nick smiled. "We'll have a chicken and cheese breakfast burrito to split."

Fin nodded. "I figured. An you two?"

Lizz smiled. I'll have the same. Mike?"

"I'll try that as well. Make it easy on you."

"No problem. I got a new method for da eggs I'm gonna try on ya. A way to season em up while dey cook. You be sure to let me know if it's good or not. It if fails, I'll bring you a regular one. No extra."

Judy ginned. "Sounds good Fin. We're always happy to try your experiments. You rarely miss."

Erin delivered waters as Fin walked towards the kitchen. "So. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee, and berry spice tea for Judy." Nick piped up.

Judy nudged Nick with an elbow. "Sounds good. You make it seem like you know me or something, fox."

"I'm your mate and knocked you up with my kits. If I don't know you that well, then we both have issues."

Shrugging, Judy barely suppressed a smile. "Fair enough."

Mike laughed. "I'll take the coffee as well. Tea my love, or juice?"

Erin laughed with a shake of her head. "You are all so predicable. Four juices, 2 coffee's and two teas. I'll be right back."

Nick laughed, as did the others. Mike speaking up as he recovered. "Okay. So what's the plan for today? Do we have places lined up, or what?"

Nick shrugging. That's kinda a yes and no answer. We have some places lined up, but now that we're looking at going in jointly, that removes a few of them. Which is all good, as those were mostly picked out before we knew we were going to need the room. I planned it out last night, based on some additional research and lining things up to be the most efficient."

Judy shook her head. "He planned it out like a damn raid."

Mike nodded. "That's good. I think. I mean, I have been in on planning sessions where they let Nick do the majority of the planning. He really does a good job of it."

"It comes second nature to me. It's like planning a con. You have to think not just from your angle, but from the angle of the mammals on the other side of the table."

Lizz nodded and sipped her water. "Makes sense. So, what have you got?"

Nick put a folder on the table and opened it. "So, we have a smaller complex, just a block from here." Sliding a printout across the table to Lizz and Mike. "It's got two apartments available that would fit our needs. However, only barely, and both are on the 3rd floor, with no elevator. That said, based on the pictures, it's an odd split level design, so the third floor is actually more like the second. Since it is all stairs and only just barely covers what we need, plus it's close. I figure we'd hit there first. Gives us a starting block. They do have several open inter-species couples living there, which gives us a better in than other places might."

Mike nodded. "Okay, that sounds good. What's next?"

Smiling, Nick pulled out the next sheet and handed it over. "Then there is some nice apartments on the boarder between Savanna Central and Rain forest. Two sets." Handing over a second sheet. "They check off most, if not all our collective boxes, are pretty reasonable as advertised, and because they're on the border, we get a lot more for the money. A lot of mammals don't like the rain overflow. I was not however able to get a read on their inter-species tolerance. Schools, if we end up staying there very long term are decent, but of course not the best in Zootopia."

"No, for that, we'd need to lean on Maria." Judy said with a hefty bit of snark in her voice.

With a grin, Nick nodded. "If we let her, they'll be getting private tutors."

Lizz chuckled. "That I believe. She loves the both of you so much."

Judy gave Lizz a look. "Don't think she hasn't taken a shine to you two as well, after your performance at the studio."

Shaking her head, Lizz sighed. "I believe it. What's after these two, Nick?" Handing Nick back the papers. "That second one seems really nice.

"After that, we have to run out to the edge of the Meadowlands. I found a collection of town houses there. They've effectively brownstones. Two stories. Lots of room, front and back yards, variable climate because they're nestled right in the crux of the Meadowlands, Rainforest, and just close enough to get bleed over from Tundratown in the winter. So the summers are cooler with a good smattering of rain, winters get a light snow, and because of the way the winds blow, the heat from Sahara make for really nice springs and falls. Yet, because it is where it is, few mammals look there. There is a subway stop only a block away, and yet..."

Lizz grinned. "No one knows about it, because no one wants to live in a place in Zootopia that gets actual seasons."

Nick nodded excitedly."Exactly. Whereas for us, as cops, needing to traverse all the environments, it's no big deal."

"What's the price?" Mike asked.

"The guy wouldn't actually tell me over the phone. Said we have to see the place first, but that it was very competative."

Lizz smiled. "Then why not go there first?"

"He's an old contact and won't be available to show until late this afternoon. So... We bide our time."

Judy beamed as the food arrived. "Sounds good, Slick. Though I really want to see those places. What's the school like there?"

"Oddly. It's a top rated school, but I can't get much more info on it than that."

Lizz huffed. "Hmm... Seems almost too good to be true than."

"I'd agree, but I found about about it though some connections, like I said. I trust the mammal that got me the number and is going to show us the place. So I'm willing to suspend judgment."

With a group of agreeing nods and grunts, they dug into their food. After breakfast, they all gave Fin glowing reviews of the meal before piling into Lizz's car, being more than large enough to contain all of them, and heading out to the first location.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	23. 23

**Here is the** **23rd** **installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**As a side note. I want to thank all the readers out there. This story has broken 4k hits on AO3, and 6200 on FF, as of this posting. That's just amazing. Thank you.**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first apartment complex was as suggested, small, and only just barely enough. While nice, and an acceptable school district, it just wasn't worth it. The reality was, it was enough, only if they ignored about half their requirements. Worse, the subway, while not overly far, but it was the wrong line, so they would have to transfer twice getting to work, or use their cars. Given that, they moved on to the first of the two that sat on the Rain Forrest border.

They walked up to the large brick building. It wasn't ugly, but it wasn't the most esthetically pleasing to the eye, either. What little landscaping there was, was well tended and attractive. It was really just an apartment block, and if the website was telling the truth, had a private play area on the back side of the building. Walking up, Nick found the call box and buzzed the manager. An antelope answered a few minutes later, coming out of the closest apartment. He looked over the group as he opened the door. "Can I help you mammals?"

Nick piped up. "Hi, Nick Wilde and party. We have an appointment with..." Checking his notes in the folder. "Greggory. To view a few apartments."

Looking over the mammals assembled again, then down at the Nick. "Sorry. Everything's already been rented."

Frowning, Nick glanced at his notes. "I verified last night and we have an appointment for now."

"Well. You made your appointment, and you are here. Now you can leave. I know about you, and I'd barely call you mammals. Disgusting perverts. Mentally deranged, if you ask me. Be gone with you or I'll call the cops."

The antelope took a surprised step back as Judy let out a very predatory and very not rabbit like growl. "We are the cops you speciesist jerk." Holding up the carrot pen. "All four of us are officers, and your little tirade will be turned over to the housing authority. Considering that this complex is owned by a management company." Turning to Nick. "Think ZNN might be more interested? I'm sure they'd just love that publicity."

Mike grinning as he sniffed a few times. "Oh, that's just too good to pass up." With that, he gave a very odd howling bark. It was short, and not overly loud, but it caused half a dozen wolves to stick their heads out of their windows. All looking down towards where they stood on the sidewalk.

A few moments later, a middle aged she-wolf stepped up behind the antelope. "What's going on here Greg?"

Not even looking back, he responded with a sneer. "Nothing you need worry about Gretta. Just telling these deviants that their kind ain't welcome here."

Looking over to Mike and Lizz, then down at Nick and Judy. "You're telling me that the hero's that stopped the Night Howler conspiracy, and a dozen other major city saving events, along with the eldest son of the Wolford pack Alpha, are not welcome here? Because, why? Considering they are all ZPD officers?"

"Surely you can smell it on them. Their perversion?"

Gretta gave Greggory a dark look. "The only think I'm smelling is a bigot who I will be reporting to the management company along with my lease termination. I expect many others will be following suit. You can also be assured that we will be letting the company know that this complex will be blackballed as far as the Wolford pack is concerned, so long as you continue running it and they continue such bigoted policies." Looking past him towards Nick, Judy, Mike, and Lizz. "I'm sorry about that. You deserve much better treatment. I hope your hunt goes well, and congratulations to all of you."

Mike smiled back at Gretta. "Thank you Gretta Wolvesbane. You honor us." Giving a small bow, which the others mirror.

Waving a paw in their direction. "Oh please. I've wanted an excuse to give this ass a word or two for years. Be that as it may, I do hope you will let your mother know."

"Of course. I will, and I know my mate will remind me at family dinner to bring it up as well."

"More than acceptable." With that she turned and strode away, leaving Greggory in a state of shock.

Looking up at the antelope, Nick shook his head, then turned to the others. "This seems to be getting more and more common. "Bigots like him." Pointing over his shoulder with a thumb, think they have the backing of people and find out that they in fact don't. Let's go ahead and head over to the next place."

With agreement, they got back in the car for the forty minute drive in morning traffic towards the next complex. There they find themselves in much more familiar territory, being closer to down town as well as still being on the edge of Savanna and Rain Forest. The subway station, which was directly across the street from the complex, was the line that would deliver them directly to the precinct.

The building itself was much nicer, with a nice roof overhang, faux support columns, and just a generally nicer building. Walking up, they entered the tastefully decorated entrance and lobby, again buzzing the managers apartment. The voice from the small speaker gruff and tired sounding. "What ya want?"

"Nick Wilde and party. To view some apartments."

"Y'all is early."

"Sorry about that. Only thirty minutes, and the last place was less than desirable."

"Huh. Alright, well. I wasn't ready yet, so you'll need to give me a minute."

"No problem sir."

Ten minutes later an older lynx with a lot of gray on his muzzle walked out of the door into the complex. Looking them over he smiled. "Well, how do you do. Four cops? Heh! I sure hope you like the place, cause having y'all living here will surely keep some of the less desirables out."

"We hope we like it as well." Nick smiled. "There isn't a lot of places that have what we are looking for, and your complex covers just about all of the boxes."

"Given y'all be adding young ones to the mix soon, I imagine so. We're pretty popular with the family types because we have four bedroom units. The places I got to show you were recently upgraded and renovated after several long term families moved out, their young ones all moving off to their own lives. The parents wanting to downsize."

Lizz grinned. "Oh, that sounds wonderful."

Looking up at Lizz. "Well, the places are designed mostly for medium to small. Like these two or your mate." Indicating Nick and Judy. "But I might be convinced to make a few adjustments if you decide to go with us."

Lizz smiles. "You don't have an issue with us?"

The manager smiled up at her. "Not in the slightest, and I promise you won't have any issues with anyone that lives here either."

Nick smiles. "Lead the way then. Lets see what you have."

The entire complex was a rectangle with the front doors of the apartments facing inward. The entrance and lobby in the left corner of the short length when facing the complex. The far, short wall faced the Rain Forrest district.

Leading the way through the door of the lobby into the complex, he points out a few things as he introduces himself. "I'm Jacob, by the way. I own this place." Pointing to the roof. "As you can see, we have a covering that prevents the rain from getting into the interior here, while still making it open air. Also makes sure that the pool is usable no matter what the weather is like. We like to do a community barbecue every so often and that make sure we can do it whatever the weather. We're just close enough to the climate wall that we get a few days of snow every year around the holidays. The young ones love it, and we've got a fenced off play area with camera coverage. They love to make snow mammals, and there is enough room for some good snowball wars.

As for the other residents. We have a mix of prey and predators here, and we all get along pretty well. All of us knowin each other for as long as we have. Even got a few inter-species couples and their youngins here. Though nothing quite as unique as you lot. There are seventy five apartments total, along with five larger units. The apartments are all three or four bedrooms, with a handful of two bed units here by the entrance. The larger units are more like five bedroom town houses.

You'll notice that the upstairs units are a bit lower than you'd expect. That's cause the ground floor units are actually slightly lower than the level we're on now. That gives a feel of being underground without actually being so, which a lot of mammals seem ta like. We also have fully underground units. You'll notice the railing going around, which keeps ya from falling into the lower walk way. There are lots of breaks so you're never more than a few doors from your apartment once you get down there.

What I have to show ya is three different apartments. Two ground floor units and one underground unit. I also have one town house that will be comin available in a few months, once the lease is up and I get a chance to get it upgraded. Old Betty and her sister are moving into a small two bedroom closer to her grandkits.

You can see the townhouses there at the end, and it's the one farthest to the right that I'll be showin ya. The ground floor units have a little yard in the back. It's not much, but enough that most have a small garden, a barbecue, and those with kits have a play set or small swing set. The underground units don't have that.

Underground units all have two secondary exist for safety, and light tube sky-lights for natural lighting. The ground floor and town houses have their small back yard and there is a gate that opens to a path that clears the building. Upstairs units all have a patio that gives shade to the ground floor yard, and has an emergency stair that drop down to provide exit via that back gate. So, if you do take a ground floor unit, there is a small area that you have to keep clear for safety, but it's right next to the gate. It's got a little fence, so it's easy to do. Townhouses have the same thing from the front and rear balconies."

Judy smiled widely. "Well, that sounds awesome all around. Really safe."

"That's the idea. We have a lot of families here with young ones." Jacob paused for a moment. "I lost my family to a fire because they didn't have a proper way to get out away from the fire. I promised if I ever owned a place, I'd never leave another family in such a position. So when I bought this place, I spent a lot making this place safe, and friendly to families. Now, if you'll follow me down this way, I'll show you the underground unit."

The underground unit, along with the two ground floor units were clearly freshly renovated. They had all new appliances, and were surprisingly bright, the ground floor units have a number of the light-pipe sky-lights as well. The appliances were so new they still had the protective film on them. New shower stalls and brand new high efficiency fur dryers in the bathrooms, engineered hardwood throughout, and quartz counters in both the bathrooms and kitchen. They all had master bedrooms with on-suites, as well as a shared bathroom for the other bedrooms and a washroom for guests. The underground was a three bedroom two and a half bath, the ground floor were both four bed two and a half bath.

After seeing those units, they walked up to the townhouse, which was situated next to the two ground floor units. The ground floor units being the one in the corner and next to that along the long wall of the building, sharing the corner with the townhouse.

Knocking on the door Jacob waited, giving them all a wink as the door was ripped open, revealing a very irate, and very old, snow leopard. Her clear age suggesting that were her fur not naturally white and gray, it would be, even her spots fading to lighter grays. "What?!"

Laughing, Jacob smiled up at the very old snow leopard holding open the door. "Howdy Sasha. How you doing. Can't be bothered to answer the door in a more welcomin manner?"

Glaring down at Jacob she snorted. "For the likes of you. No."

Nick looked on in shock. "No fucking way!"

Judy looked over at him confused by his outburst. "Nick? This isn't another, you know everyone situation, is it?"

Stepping forward, Nick looked up at Sasha. "Not exactly. Fluff. Aunt Sasha?"

Looking down at the fox addressing her and blinking a few times. "Nicholas?" Taking a deep wiff of him. "Whoa! Nicholas, is that you under all that rabbit?"

Grinning like a fool, Nick nodded. "It is. That's my mate you're smelling, auntie. This is where you ended up? That must mean Betty is Aunt Betty."

"Sure is. What the heck you doing here, kit?"

Pulling Judy up next to him. "My mate and partner in the ZPD, and I are looking for a new place as we will be adding to our family soon. Before you ask, they are mine Auntie."

Sasha looked down at the rabbit. "Hold up. That's... You're Judy Hopps‽ That means. Nicky?" Tears forming in her eyes. "You're the fox I see on the news with her that always looked so familiar. You look so much like your grandpa." Looking to Judy again. "And you. Your grandfather isn't Harlan is it?"

Judy cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry. How can you possibly know that?"

Grinning widely. "Oh my gods. Come in. You must be the mammals that Jacob was going to be showing the place. Well, you need to at least stay until Betty gets back or she'll be convinced I finally lost it."

The group followed her into the house, Judy pulling out her phone and dialing her mother.

Bonnie answering on the third ring. "Hey Bun bun, what's up?"

"Mom. Would a snow leopard by the name of Sasha mean anything to you?"

Bonnie dropped the pan she was holding to put in the dish washer, the noise causing Judy to flinch. "Yeah. It just might."

"Would this have anything to do with how you knew the name of Nick's grandparents?"

"It would. Where did you learn that name?"

"I'm sitting in her living room, she is making tea, and talking about pulling out a large photo album."

Bonnie struggled to contain her shock. "Listen carefully, Judy. Pull Nick close enough to hear."

Grabbing Nick, she pulled him over and he leaned in to listen. "Hey Bonnie."

"Okay kits. Listen. I just learned this from Pop-pop the other day. It seems that he was gong to surrender the farm to his younger brother and run off with a snow leopard named Sasha. Only his brother died so Pop-pop had to keep the farm. He was friends with your grandparents, Nick. I've seen a photo. Pop-pop even had a traditional collar set made up."

Judy and Nick both looked over at the smallish snow leopard, who was shorter than Nick due to her age, but would have been only just slightly taller in her youth. "Bonnie." Nick spoke, his voice strained with shock. "We'll confirm a few things and call you back."

"Pop-pop was reminiscing that they fell out of contact and wishes he could know how her life went."

"Okay mom. Pop-pop's coming when you come for a visit, right? If not, he should. I think there is a reunion in order."

"I fully agree, dear. I'll let you get back to that confirmation."

Nick looked up at Sasha from his position next to Judy on the couch. "Auntie. Do you have pictures that show you and my grandparents. I'd love to show Judy those."

"Sure do. Though they might have a surprise for her in them as well. Let me just get this album down." Mike jumped up and pulled it down for her, then seeing how heavy it was, carried it to the coffee table. "Thank you." She said, looking at Lizz. "He's a keeper."

Nodding, Lizz smiled. "That I know. That I know."

Mike set the large album down on the coffee table, flipped open the cover and then took his seat next to Lizz. Sasha watched this and smiled. "You are such wonderful pairs. I can sense just how much love you have for each other. It is a beautiful thing. Something I haven't seen in a long time. You have a love between you that rivals that of your parents and grandparents, Nicky."

Sasha reached out and flipped a few pages through the album, coming to a stop with a wistful smile. She pointed to a photo. "Look there, Nicky. There's your grandparents. They were such a wonderful couple. So much love, just like I see between you and Judy." Flipping a few more pages. "Ah, there we are all together." She stroked the photo reverently and looked up at Judy. "I don't know if it is really my place, but I promise you this. I loved Harlan just as much as you clearly love Nicky. He said we were going to run away. Then his little brother took ill. We visited him, but the towns people were less than happy about a bunch of predators in town, let alone seeking out the head of one of the oldest warrens. He hid us for days, finally getting us out on a midnight train. He paid the conductor I don't know how much to stop right on the edge of your lands. Does the railway still go through the edge of your property?"

Judy nodded. "It does. It is right on the edge. We have about an acer on the far side that we never do anything with. It's always held as a buffer. I explored over there. There were a bunch of old buildings and such. From my readings and research when I was a kit, we used to have our own train stop, before trucks and refrigeration became more cost effective."

"That's right. Harlan was a good mammal. I miss him. I know he got married, and I'll admit to being severely jealous of your grandmother at first. I don't hold any ill will towards her, just as I am sure Harlan never held any against either of my husbands. We both had our families and got on with our lives. Lives we had to live because the world wasn't ready to let us lead the lives we wanted."

Judy pulled her phone back out dialing her mother. Bonnie answering on the first ring. "What's up?"

"Mom. You need to make sure he comes with you. We'll handle things on this end."

"You got it Bun bun. See you in a few days."

Sasha looks at Judy curiously. "What was that about deary?"

"Well... Just making sure someone will attend the visit when my parents come to town in a few days."

Nick grinned. "Yes. A little get together that you and Aunt Betty need to attend. My mom will be there, and I know she would just flip to see you again. You know she has a shop in the mall now."

Lizz piped in. "She's amazing. She set me up with several dresses that I can use in my current condition, and will be making me some afterwards. I was never one for dresses, and yet she makes me want to wear them. This is one of them."

Turning to Nick, Sasha smiled. "Oh. Yes, I think we will."

They spent the next hour going through the album, leaving Nick and Judy with large smiles on their faces. As Mike was putting away the album, another, slightly younger, if only barely, snow leopard walked him.

"Sasha, why they hell does this place smell like Fox, Rabbit, Tiger, and Wolf?" Stopping and looking over the group of mammals seated on the couch, Mike at the book case. "Okay, that's why. Now, what are y'all doing in my house?"

Nick stood up with a grin. "Auntie Betty! Approaching the snow leopard. "It is so good to see you."

She blinked at the fox approaching her and pulling her into a hug. "Who the?" Taking a deep sniff. "Whoa, fox. You reek of rabbit. What's up with that, and why are you hugging me?"

Sasha laughs at her sister. "It's Nicky you dolt! The rabbit you're smelling is his mate. Better yet. She's one of Harlan's grandkits!"

Blinking several times, Betty bends down and takes another whiff of Nick. "Could it be?" Looking over at Judy. "Wait. You're Judy Hopps." Looking at Nick. "Then you're the fox. The first fox in the ZPD."

"Yes, Aunt Betty. That fox you see on the news is me, and my mate is Judy. Who happens to be the grandkit of Harlan Hopps."

"What are you doing here?"

"We were here looking at the available apartments and this townhouse, as it is apparently coming on the market soon." Stepping back to Judy. "Both Judy and I, and our friends, are going to be adding to our families soon. Our current apartments are just not up to the task."

"Oh. Look at that. Well, congratulations. I'm so proud of you, Nicky. Willing to raise some other mammal's kits. I always knew you were a good kit."

Sighing, Nick shook his head, Judy speaking up. "Actually. While we will be adopting, these kits are 100% Nick and me."

Betty blinked. "How is that possible?"

Grinning, Judy nodded and snuggled against Nick while pointing to Lizz and Mike. "The odds were against us, but just like with Lizz and Mike, we beat those odds."

Betty sat down heavily. "Hold up. You're saying that the pregnant Tiger got knocked up by the wolf? This is just too much. I can almost get the Tiger and Wolf, but a bunny and fox? You're Predator and Prey. I..."

Nick smiled and leaned forward. "Auntie. I'm not going to tell you that there haven't been struggles. Culturally, biologically, instinctual, and everything else. Just as I'm sure Mike and Lizz would attest to for themselves. But we have learned to communicate, to read each other and recognize when the other is not quite getting why we're behaving in a given way. We have had long talks about each others cultures and what they expected from mates, we discussed my winter related problem."

Judy piping up. "I don't really consider that much of a problem. I mean, that is when this happened." Rubbing her belly.

Nick managed to blush causing everyone else to chuckle. "Thanks, Fluff. If you did, that would result in some very uncomfortable months in our relationship."

"Well, you put up with my random cycles, so I'd say we're even. Though..." Winking to the older ladies. "When things match up, we have to take time off."

Betty blushed and Sasha laughed. "Oh good lords, you are so much like your grandfather."

Judy laughed lightly. "I've been told that before. Never really understood it. Though from what I'm hearing through the warren-net, there have been some huge changes."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, you mentioned something about that last night. What was that again?"

Shaking her head and shrugging, Judy looked up. "Yeah. They, as in Mom, Dad, and Pop-pop, held a dinner with some of the rabbits in the family that have an inter-species mate, along with Gideon. Pop-pop admitted to being the way he was in order to insulate the family from the more violent opinions of the town in general." Looking towards Sasha. "Specifically after he helped you get out."

Sasha gasped. "Wait! You're telling me Harlan is still alive‽"

Nick rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, and wields a mean cane. Came after me with a vengeance the first time I visited the warren. Now that I think about it though, as soon as he got done with that, he walked away. Almost as if it were just for show. I'll have to ask him about it."

Tearing up, Sasha pulled the large sapphire pendant out and clutched it a moment, suppressing a sob, her voice watery. "Judy, dear. Do you recognize this?" Holding out the pendant.

"I had better, or I'd be disowned. That's a Hopps family sapphire pendant. More to the point." Getting up and examining it closer. "This is the only one not accounted for."

"Oh, it's accounted for, and I have never taken it off save to clean it since Harlan gave it to me that night we left. He said that it was his promise to me, that even if we grew apart, if we lost contact, which we did, even as the world deemed it that we could not be together. That so long as I had this, we would never forget each other."

Judy smiled up at Sasha. "I have never seen him without it's mate. I had to do inventory as a kit, as a punishment. I admit, I did backtalk a bit too much, but mom was really going to town on me about wanting to be a cop. I reported it, but now that I think about it. Pop-pop intercepted it. Promised to deliver it, and I was already in trouble. I wasn't going to get in the wrong side of him too. He must have marked it accounted for before turning in the report, because when I checked, there wasn't anything listed as missing. I didn't learn the significance of the pair until later."

Sasha grinned. "Sounds like Harlan. He was always a crafty rabbit. Markus, your grandfather, Nick. He always used to say that Harlan had to have been a fox in a former life."

"I've said that about Judy many times. We've been through hell and back together. We trust each other more deeply than we have rights to, and it is from that our relationship spawned."

Sasha clapped her paws. "Well. I will be needing to exchange numbers with the two of you. Betty too I think. You make sure you tell your mom. Now, what about you guys taking this townhouse?"

Judy and Nick nodded, Nick speaking. "We're almost convinced, but there is one more place to check. Though for the moment, this place has some pluses I wasn't expecting. When are you going to be moving out Aunties?"

Betty folder her arms. "We're not. Well, not like that. We're moving into one of the ground floor units on the south side. Just a little two bedroom unit. This place is just gotten to big for us.."

Lizz pipped up. "Well, I liked the ground floor units, but other then actually getting a tour of this one and finding something I don't like. I'm just about sold on this townhouse."

Judy nodded, nudging Nick. "Nick and I are the same with the closer of the two ground units. It's more than big enough. Our only real concern is pricing, and seeing what that other place has to offer."

Jacob laughed. "Oh, don't you worry about that. My prices are more than reasonable. Plus, having cops living here would really make the other tenants feel more secure. Especially you two. I do my best to keep the security up. Still, having you living here would be a boon and I think I can get that to reflect in the price."

Mike leaned forward as he spoke. "As much as we appreciate that, we cannot take any special treatment."

Jacob waved that off. "Don't you worry about that none. I know the ins and outs and while I haven't had to tap into it. I'm more than willing to use the cities off-set system to make up the difference. That way y'all can pay less, if you choose to live here, without needing to worry about the regs."

The four of them shared a look and gave a collective nod, to Sasha's gasp. "No way! All four of you!"

Nick laughed with a grin. "Yes auntie. Just like the stories you used to tell when you kit sat me about grandma and grandpa.."

Grinning even wider, Sasha sighed. "Then you are all truly meant to be. Well, Jacob, why don't you give them the rest of the tour and then we can see them on their way to this last place. Where is it exactly."

Nick nodded as the others got up and headed for the stairs. "It's a little place in the crux of the rain-forest, meadowlands, and tundra town.

Jacob froze. "Tell me, please, that the place isn't Throughkelt Heights."

"Uhm, yeah. Why?"

The frown that took over Jacobs face devolved quickly into an outright hateful scowl. "If you are going there, be sure you are armed and have backup. Even as cops, that won't stop them. That area is welcoming on the surface, but it is populated by those that would seek to kill all four of you, given the chance. I'm going to tell you this now. DO NOT go there unless you are armed and have backup. More importantly. DO NOT get a place there. Please."

Lizz, Judy, Mike, and Nick freeze and look at each other.

_M: I'm not getting anything false from him. If anything, he's afraid, for us._

_N: I'm getting the same. Judy?_

_J: His heart rate spiked like you'd expect in a panic reaction. If we go there, I think we need to take him at his word._

_M: Love?_

_L: No, I'm with you. I think we need to do some quick research and perhaps arrange a quick sting. I'll call Bogo. Mike, you call Henry over in hate crimes. Nick, I think you need to follow up with your contact._

_N: I agree. Something suddenly doesn't feel right. The, too good to be true, feeling I got suddenly has some very dark undertones._

Nick turned to Jacob. "Thank you Jacob. We will be sure to be safe. Can you tell me more?"

Jacob nodded. Let me finish this tour, and then I'll tell you what I know in full."

"Okay. I need to make a quick call anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick stepped outside onto the back patio of the townhouse, pulling out his phone with Judy following him. Dialing the number he waited. Picking up on the fourth ring, no one answered. "Ghel, this is Nick. We need to talk."

A single tone sounded for a three count, like someone had bumped the keypad and then hung up. Nick scowled at his phone, then glanced at Judy. "That's really bad. That was Ghel telling me not to come, that he cannot guarantee our safety."

"Well, that sounds like all the more reason we need to do it, with backup in place."

Nick's frown deepened. "Judy... I don't think."

Judy frowned in response. "Nick. We are in no better position to do this now then we could otherwise be. We look, with Mike and Lizz, ripe for the pickings if what I'm picking up from Jacob is anything. We need to go in and blow this to hell. My instincts are screaming that there is something wrong with that place."

"Okay. I just..." Nick signed deeply. "Mine are too.

Judy leaned against him and reached up to scratch an ear. "I know love. I know. We're not going in ourselves, and we are going to have backup in place. Lots of backup."

Sighing, Nick nodded. "Okay. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

They waited on the patio until the others joined. Just as they were walking out, Nick's phone rang, he motioned quiet and answered. "Go for Wilde. ... Ghel, my mammal, how's it going. Sorry about calling earlier, we're going to be running a bit late. Ran into an old acquaintance and needed to catch up. Oh, no. We still want to visit, just won't be until later this afternoon then expected, if that's alright. You know I have your back. ... ... I understand completely and I promise on my tail. ... You got it. I'll text you. We are really looking forward to seeing these places you told me about. They seem great. ... Got it. See you later."

Turning to the group with a deep frown. "Ghel really tried to talk me out of this. This smells so bad. So, where are we with everything else?

Mike's own frown bordered on a scowl. "I've called in a few favors. This community is apparently very insular. You don't get in, yet they keep inviting inter-species couples in. They take the places, then cut off contact with family, friends, jobs, supposedly taking jobs in that community, and then vanish. Nothing specifically suspicious, save that it's always inter-species couples, especially those with or soon to be having kits. With that, I called my mom and she got back to me just a moment ago. It's some kind of purity cult. She's done some digging because apparently Ed and Elli got an invite to check out the same places we did, but turned it down. Not a lot of information gets out of there though."

Judy growled, causing Sasha to chuckle darkly. "Just like your grandfather."

Lizz shook her head. "Ha! I've watched that rabbit turn an enraged tiger into a mewling kit. She's gotten where she is for a reason. Anyway. I haven't called Adrian yet, but I think we need to. Let's step inside and I'll put us on speaker."

A few moment's later, Lizz's phone is on the coffee table, with fresh tea passed out. "Elizabeth, this better be important."

"I believe it is sir. As you are likely aware, Mike and I, along with Nick and Judy were going apartment hunting today, given Judy and My conditions."

"Okay. How is that important enough to call my personal cellphone?"

"The last place we were going to check is a small community called Throughkelt Heights." They all heard Bogo's snort, which to the cops that know him, meant he knew something. "The manager at the place we stopped before we headed to Throughkelt Heights warned us in very stark terms about the location. Further digging by myself and Mike have revealed that his warnings might not have been grave enough. Following that, Nick's contact that got us the invite has been trying to subtly warn him off from visiting. Everything points to an insular cult or group that lures in unsuspecting inter-species couples and then vanishes them."

"Okay. This may be worth calling. What is it you want?"

"We're going to want to swing by the station, arm and mic up, and get some backup."

"All of you?"

"It would be suspicious otherwise, and given our condition, Judy and I, along with Nick and Mike, appear to be their target demographic." The snort along with the fact that he was still talking to them told all four cops that Bogo knew or suspected something. "Considering that the previous couples have never been heard from again, but because they slowly close themselves off from family, then jobs, then just poof. There hasn't really been anything suspicious enough, and the area is very insular."

"And only the fact that you're all cops and happen to get this warning from the manager of the previous place and Nick's contact. I see. I suddenly have a feeling that some extra community policing patrols might be needed in that area. Do what you need. Wilde, Wolford. Reports on my desk first thing."

In unison. "Yes sir!"

With that Bogo hung up and they looked at each other. Nick grunting. "Okay. He clearly knows or suspects something, if not, we'd not have gotten anything but an earful. Lets get moving. We've got a lot to get done and organize and not a lot of time to do it. I'm going to make a few more calls and get us some different backup, should be need it. Carrots, you keep your spare weapon in the armory still?"

"Yes, and I have my hold out on my now."

Giving Judy a kiss between her ears. "That's my rabbit."

Saying goodbye to his aunties, they shake hands with Jacob and let him know they'll get back to him in a day or two, after they get done with what they were about to do. He wishes them luck before heading back to his office, saying that he'll hold the two ground level units for them for a week.

Forty five minutes later, they were in the precinct armory getting geared up as a dozen officers enter looking for them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apartment hunt continues.

**Here is the** **24th** **installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**This one is a beast, but I decided to get it all out and over with, instead of metering it out to you. I hope you enjoy, but don't get used to it. I let the chapter determine it's own length and what it has to say.**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Precinct One Armory**

Delgato lead a group of a dozen mammals into the armory, and spying Nick, marched over to them. Seeing that Judy, Lizz, and Mike were there as well, and strapping on weapons, crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "Okay, WildeHopps, Wolfeyer! What in the name of all that is unholy, is going on? Bogo reached out to me directly, on my personal cell, and asked me to come in and meet you four here. That is not normal! Nor is seeing two very pregnant officers, who are supposed to be on leave, strapping on weapons."

Lizz smiled at Delgato, her normally stoic and no-nonsense officer making an appearance, yet somehow it was softer than usual. "Calm down Eric. We asked Bogo for some backup. We were out apartment hunting. Nick had a line and an invite to view some townhouses in a place called Throughkelt Heights. It was presented as being a very exclusive, invite only, sort of place. Records show a top tier school. You get the idea. As soon to be parents, everything about this place seemed perfect. Tailor made, even, for us. However, since receiving that invite, Nick's contact has been trying to warn him off. Ass some follow up research, and we discovered that..."

Delgato interrupted her. "You found out that inter-species couples, especially those with or expecting kits seem to get drawn in, and after they move there, they go dark and disappear."

"Pretty much." Mike nodded as he pulled his jacket over the shoulder holster he had just finished securing. "Talking to my mom, it is an area that the pack has been watching very carefully. Lots of questionable activity. Mammal's that go missing and are never seen from again, but because of the insular nature of the area, no one can seem to get an in. Well, inter-species couples get in, but they don't seem to make it back out."

Shaking his head, causing his mane to wave like water. "So you four figured, since you're their target audience, you'd go ahead and go in, but go in prepared and with backup."

Nick nodded, stepping forward and looking up at the other officers, the smallest being a coyote. "Right. It is clear that there is a lot of suspicion about the area, but no one can get anything about them. So... As officers, and their target audience, as you put it, we saw an opportunity. Lizz called Bogo, and here we are.

Here's how this is going to play. Four pairs will be going in as extra community policing patrols. The other two will be in standby at the two access roads in order to block them off if needed. Eric, if you are up for it, you can bring Jeff along and act as additional direct backup." Glancing over his shoulder at his wife and Lizz. "I think Mike and I would feel better if you did that. They don't know how many couples are coming, only that there is more than one and that it is inter-species couples. If you are up for that, we need one more mammal, so whoever is losing their partner needs to pick up someone trustworthy. We don't know what we are walking into here, it may be nothing, but everything points to a group that is making mammals disappear, under force, which is never good."

Eric grunted, and looked over his shoulder. "Eloni, go grab Heather, she's stuck on paperwork right now. I'm sure she'll be happy to drop that for something more interesting."

Eloni took off back out the door, with Nick's nod. "Good choice. My contact has been trying to warn me off. In fact, he called again from a burner and was a bit more explicit. He passed along the invite in good faith, but once he figured out what was up, he tried to warn me off, keeping up the facade under duress, or as he put it, pressure from his contact that got him to send the invite to begin with. The leader of the group that controls the area is a family friend slash distant uncle. My friend, Ghel, has put himself in between us and this person. I think he is hoping to scare us off. He has no idea we're going in hot, and it needs to stay that way.

A note for all of you. I've contacted a few of my less reputable friends and they'll be in the area ready to cause trouble if we need a distraction. As such, we will have at least a few non-hostiles in the mix. That said, don't hesitate to tranq anyone and I'll vouch for them after the fact. Better to tranq them and apologize after, then not tranq someone who should have been."

"That assumes that it's needed."

"Very true. So Eric, you up for it?"

Grinning, Delgato nodded. "Oh yeah. Jeff will love this." Pulling out his phone and stepping aside.

Mike steps up next to Nick. "Okay, who's going to be doing the patrols and who will be sitting in standby? As Nick said, there are only two actual roads into the area and one subway stop with two lines passing through. We need to be able to lock it down quick, so be ready for that. We'll have Clawhauser for the subway lock down. No one can get that applied faster than he can."

A younger goat officer stepped forward. "Uh. Sirs."

They all turn to the clear rookie, Judy stepping forward. "What's up Officer? You seem pretty new."

Looking down at Judy he smiles nervously. "Oh... Oh wow. You're Judy Hopps. Are your really mated to the fox? I.. I mean officer Wilde?"

One of her ears dropping slightly, Judy answered coolly. "I am, is that an issue?"

Putting his hooves up defensively. "No. No. Please, don't take it the wrong way. I'm from Throughkelt Heights." Looking down clearly ashamed. "I joined the ZPD to get out of there. They're crazy. The leader is a completely nuts fanatic. He's controls the whole area and is an old stag. He isn't anti-predator, but is very anti-inter-species. I don't know what actually happens to the couples or the kits, but they move in and everything seems happy at first.

I didn't pay much attention until the most recent one. I am only just old enough to join the ZPD. It was what made me leave. They were such a happy couple... They were expecting their first cubs shortly after they moved in. Everything was fine until after the cubs were born. Then he requested that they start attending services locally, even though it wasn't their faith. It was nice at first, and they did attend, clearly enjoying getting to know the community. He always changed what he preached when there was a new family attending.

It was a few months in when he started preaching what we were all used to hearing when a new couple wasn't there. He would go on and on about the purity of the species, how like should stay with like, and then he'd start in on the abomination that was inter-species relationships. How their offspring were monsters and freaks.

The couple got uncomfortable at that point, obviously. They were an Otter and a Cappybara. I know they tried to get out, but the old stag controls the whole area, even the cops in the small precinct. They're all members. Several in leadership positions in the group. I remember watching them return to their townhouse one day, clearly terrified, clutching their cubs to them. I don't know what happened, but they clearly wanted to leave and couldn't. I left that week for the academy. I never actually saw anything bad happen, but in a small community like that. You just know."

Nick nodded. "Okay Officer..."

"Heard, Nick Heard."

Nick chuckled. "I see. Well, I'm going to call you Heard for now, since I'm the only Nick allowed." The goat smiled and nodded. "What was the townhouse number, if you remember, that this last family was in?"

"It was Seventeen Eight fifty. first one on the street, left side as you drive up the road. The road is a culdesac, so only one way in or out, and they all back up against cliffs, so even the ally only wraps around from one side of the street and back down the other."

Nicked turned to the others. "Almost like it was built to make sure you only had one way in or out so you could be watched. Per my friend, we were going to be seeing Fifty one and fifty two, though they said there were as many as five available."

"Yes sir. There are Six units on that street. It's the only part of the community that a member doesn't live."

"I see. Nothing suspicious about that." Nick looked to Liss, Mike, and Eric. "We are going to need to keep an eye out for fifty, and if we see those mammals, at least one of us needs to find a way to make contact."

Delgato stepped up. "Okay. Jeff will be down in a minute. Did I hear we have an inside line?"

"Do we, Heard?"

The goat nodded. "I joined the ZPD to get away from that place. I always wanted to help mammals, and I never bought the crap the old stag preached. My family disowned me when I left. If what I know can take down that stag, maybe even help that family..." His face showing a growing resolve. "What can I tell you?"

Nick gave a smug grin. "Good decision, Heard. You can tell us what you know about these townhouses that we're going to go see. Who the primary members of this group are, other than the preacher. Him we know. Just anything you can think of that might be important. Even more importantly though. If you think of something we don't talk about here, make sure you let us know as soon as it occurs to you. Better a useless data point is communicated, then missing something that costs a life."

Heard nodded. "I totally get that, sir. I never saw the feeds, but from what I understand, the townhomes have hidden cameras that cover every room in the house, and I do mean any. A former friend of mine used to brag that his dad worked the camera room and would tape the couples in bed, the shower, etc... My friend claimed that he got and used the tapes to..."

"Like amateur porn." Nick said with a frown.

"Yeah. That. I never saw the videos, but he was really explicit about what he got to see. It kinda creepped me out. It would be one thing if they knew they were being watched and recorded, but those people didn't."

Mike sighed. "That's the right response, Heard. That is some real creeper, pervert, stuff. Anything else?"

An impromptu planning session with the help of officer Heard, got them the best way to provide coverage with the patrols. He identified the higher ups of the group, which did include his former friends father. Once the plan was laid and ready, Nick sent off his text that they were on the way. His contact responding with a simple acknowledgment. The decision was made to not involve the locals precinct, given the information from Heard. That decision signed off on by Bogo himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Apartment Hunt, part 2. The Sting of Questionable offerings**

Geared up, the group made their way to Lizz's car, an unmarked for Eric and Jeff, and their cruisers. Forty five minutes later they were entering Throughkelt Heights. Two cruisers sitting just beyond where the two roads lead into the rest of the city, ready to block them off as they were two lane roads. The other four cruisers slowly patrolling, but keeping close to where the townhouses were. Nick, Judy, Lizz, Mike, along with Eric and Jeff pull up in front of the first townhouse. Nick's contact and friend, a Red deer, stepped up to them from unit Seventeen Eight Nifty One.

The town homes were very attractive. Well manicured lawns and landscaping. A driveway to a small garage in the back on the right side of each creating separation. The units sat back enough to give them front yards with attractive fencing and lots of room for a kit or cub to play. A small porch with enough room for a few chairs and a porch swing. The front doors accented with frosted windows on either side and a nice door with a window near the top.

The parents could see just how attractive the town homes were. If they did not already know that things were a set up, they would have all jumped at such places. Sharing a look, Lizz, Mike, Judy, and Nick all acknowledged that, they really were too good to be true.

Ghel walked up, his smile clearly forced, putting out a hoof. "Nick. Good to see you. More than I expected."

Smiling widely, Nick nodded, shaking the offered hoof. "Ghel, my friend. Good to see you too. Yeah, with how great these places sounded, and with there being 5 up for option, we figured Judy and I thought we would invite a few friends."

Frowning for a moment, Ghel recovered. "If you say so. They're really nice places. The insides are even nicer than the outside. Come on, I'll show you this one first, built for small to mediums like you and your mate. Then I'll show your friends the medium to large builds."

"Sounds good." Looking over his shoulder Nick winked at Eric and Jeff. "Why don't you guys check out the street. Meet the neighbors."

Eric nodded with a smirk of his own. "Sounds good. There's more to a place then just the floor plan. Who the neighbors are helps too."

Judy laughed. "Don't I know it. I'll never forget Pronk and Bucky."

Nick nodded, following Ghel. "How are they doing, anyway?"

"Still arguing, but they've gotten better about it last time I talked to them. I think that intervention you helped set up, really helped. They aren't as stressed as they used to be, now that they're on better terms with both their families."

"That's good. They were good guys, just unnecessarily loud."

Ghel opened the door, letting Nick and Judy enter first. "As you can see this has a lot of craftsman style to the construction, while also being fully open and modern. Everything is fully updated, inducing WiFi repeaters in every room, smart home lighting and fixtures, and top of the line appliances. The over and fridge are both smart. It is one of those where you can put something in the over, and it'll act like a fridge until a programmed time, or you log onto the app and kick off cooking. Really great for mammals you you where you might have a patrol go long or something. You would be able to turn it down and just keep it warm, from your desk at the precinct."

Nick nodded in appreciation. "That's awesome Ghel."

Ghel continued. Nick could tell it was killing him to try and sell the places. "I like to think the sytle as a contemporary craftsman style. There are three floors, plus a bonus room slash attic. A finished basement where the laundry is, this level with the main room that acts as a living slash family room. The entire floor is mostly open with the one partial wall to create separation for the kitchen at the back from the rest of the living space, while keeping it open."

As Ghel showed them the unit, he continued to talk. "This unit is obviously staged, and the furnishings can be purchased if you like them. The small hallway you see on the left goes to a bathroom on this floor with a medium shower and fur dryer. It also has the door leading down to the basement, mirroring the stairs to the second floor and to another bonus room. It's big enough to be a bedroom, but there isn't a closet, so we can't call it that. It would make a great home-office or guest room. Perhaps both with a murphy bed in place. Having a full bathroom on the first floor makes it perfect for guests or family visits. As well as cleaning up dirty kits.

The basement is finished and has a bathroom with a shower, but no fur-dryer. That said, it wouldn't take much to add one. It is broken into four rooms. The laundry, the utility room with the water heater, AC, etc..., a storage room, which is perfect for keeping holiday decorations, and a general room. Personally, Nick. I would get a pool table and such and make it a male-cave.

There is a back deck and a patio off the master upstairs. Plenty of space for grilling if you wish, and enough room for a small garden as well. Trashcans are in a small shed in the back that can be opened from the alley. The alley itself wraps around so you never have to put them out, the truck just comes by and empties them.

Upstairs has a shared full bath for the three bedrooms and an on-suite for the master. Depending, you can convert one of the upstairs bedrooms, or the spare room down here into an office as I suggested. Finally, there is the attic. It is finished, but lacks proper stairs to get up into it. Though with a little work, something could be built and turn it into an amazing play room for kits."

Nick nodded with a smile as the stood in the kitchen looking out the sliding doors to the back yard. "This is great, Ghel. No. Amazing. I see what you meant when you first told me about these places. They really do seem too good to be true. What's the price?"

"Two thousand a month, but since you are officers, it is eligible for offset, but I'm not sure how much."

"That's not bad even without, for the offset."

Judy nodded. "It really isn't. Let us explore a bit will you. We'll meet you back here in the kitchen."

Ghel nodded with a smile that never reached his eyes. Eyes showing fear and worry. 'Great. I know you both like to cook, and this island really offers the extra counter space you need, as well as a great breakfast bar setup."

Heading for the stairs, Nick smiles. "The place really is awesome, Ghel." Reaching a paw to Judy to assist her up the stairs.

Once up the stairs, Nick whispers to Judy in Vulpine, masking it as a kiss between her ears. "We need to check for hidden cameras and such." Then louder. "If we take this place, it will need to be properly blessed." Giving his usual smirk.

Judy nodded and smiled wistfully. "You're right, you naughty fox. If we do take this place, we are going to need to properly christen it after the kits are born. I know our moms will be happy to give us a day to ourselves."

"I'm glad you agree." Returning a smug smile.

"We haven't had a good chase since, well, before I got pregnant, and this place is more than large enough to allow it."

Nick nodded, giving Judy a heated look. "That is very true." Giving her a full tooth grin as she giggled and walked away from him, flicking her tail. Following with a chuckle of his own. "Naughty Bunny."

Opening the door to one of the bedrooms, Judy looked over her shoulder. "You know you love me."

"Do I know that?" Opening another bedroom. "Yes. Yes I do. These bedrooms are really nicely sized."

"They're like five of my first apartments, combined."

"A large closet was bigger than that shoe box. I know you are small and all, but I cannot grasp how Dharma justified calling that an apartment. It wasn't even a studio!"

"We already talked about this. It was on budget and near the precinct."

"Well, you'll never live in such conditions again."

Judy stepped next to him as they entered the Master and pulled him down for a kiss. "I know it, and you'll never again live in the horrific conditions of that horror show that you called an apartment. That was a utility room and you were paying four times what I paid for my shoe box."

"And this again we have talked about my love. As a fox, before a certainly rabbit hopped herself into my life, that was pretty good, for where it was."

Judy shook her head as they looked over the rest of the upper floor. Nick pulling down the collapsible stairs and taking a look at the attic. "Honestly, if we added stairs to get up there, Ghel is right, it would be a great playroom.

In the mater, there were French doors that lead out to the desk and a small fireplace in one wall, something they both really loved. They marveled over the size of the shower and bath. The bath almost being a small pool for Judy and would easily fit either of them. The shower stall fit them both without issue, as did the fur-dryer pad, which was in its own small alcove in the bathroom.

As they walk down the stairs to check out the bonus room and basement, they exchange a few hand signals that communicate what they each found. This included dozens of cameras, microphones, and other monitoring devices. Judy picking up the high pitched whine of the electronics, while Nick noticed them with his magnetic vision.

Meeting Ghel in the kitchen, Nick smiled. "So, Ghel. Who owns these again? These are way under-priced for what is being offered. I mean, depending on the price, I think Carrots and I would be very interested in an outright purchase."

"It's an older Red deer buck. He's an old friend of the family, distant uncle really, and when he found out that I knew you, he insisted I pass on the invitation. I was kinda surprise, because..."

Nick stopped Ghel. "Say no more. We appreciate the opportunity. These are really nice places. We'd be fools to not at least consider them."

Judy's ear twitched and she turned to face the front of the house, trying to make out what she was hearing approaching in the distance.

The radio in Nick and Judy's ear going off. "This is Delgato. We've made contact with the neighbors. Unit A and B, block the roads. We need additional backup. Clawhauser, lock down the subway station. no trains are allowed to stop, and if they are, they do not leave until cleared. I'm calling a Code One."

Nick and Judy froze for the briefest of moments, then look to each other.

_N: HOLY CRAP!_

_J: Sweet cheese, this is bad. Eric wouldn't call that without reason._

_N: We need to get Ghel in the car and safe._

_J: What about your other contacts._

_N: I'm texting them now to congregate at that park we passed and to stay out of the way. This just went sideways bad._

_J: Okay. Then lets do this._

Glaring at Judy, Nick shakes his head. "No. You and Lizz are going to get in the car with Ghel, and go join the others at the park."

Ghel looks between them in shock. "Wait just one second."

Spinning on Ghel. "Not now. You need to go with Carrots and Lizz. They'll keep you safe. A moment later, Lizz and Mike burst through the door as her car explodes in the street.

Judy yelled in surprise. "What the actual fuck?"

Nick laughed. "I'm going to blame that one on you being pregnant. Don't make me tell Bonnie on you."

Judy punched Nick in the shoulder as they both pulled their weapons and checked them. The look of surprise on Ghel's face clear. "Now is not the time, Nick. Lizz, Mike, Report!"

Mike, not turning away from the window.

_M: As soon as Eric subdued those holding the family next door hostage, a mob showed up. Threw a molotov in the car. We tranqed as many as we could, but there are just too many of them. It's fixing to be a full on riot out there. Although they really only seem to be blocking the street so we can't get out._

_L: I am so not up to this. Running in here took more than I thought it would._

_J: You're pregnant, Lizz. It's going to be like that until we give birth and can get back into the gym._

_L: I know, but still._

_N: So what, we hide out here? What if they try and torch the place._

_J: Shit! Someone is in the basement. There must be underground passages. Lizz, Mike. How many you have left?_

_L: I've got ten._

_M: Ten as well._

_J: Okay. Nick and I have ten each as well for Medium to small. What are we dealing with out there. Only seems to be one in the basement._

_M: I count at least thrity mammals sill walking around, we tranq'd five each before they threw the molotov._

_J: Okay. Nick and I will check the basement and if we have to, we're going to just block the stairs. Mike, radio Eric and warn him about the basement. Once we do that, Nick and I will go upstairs and see if we can't pick off a few more. Thin out the crowd a bit._

_L: You sure?_

_J: Yes, now Mike, give that warning to Eric and Jeff._

Mike keyed his radio. "Eric, watch for encroachment from the basement, there may be tunnels."

Eric over the radio. "Roger."

Clawhouser over the radio. "Reporting. Backup in route, five minutes from Rain Forest and Meadow Lands. Trusted groups. Subway locked down. It was between trains, so no trains will be stopping."

Bogo over the radio. "Seriously. Even on your days off, you four can't stay out of trouble."

Nick laughed and smiled towards Judy. "I think it's time we invited buffalo butt to dinner with Maria."

"You may be right." listening at the stairs. "They're on the stairs, sounds like covered hooves. I'm only hearing one, and what sounded like the cocking of a lethal."

Nick nodded. "Okay, lets see how this shakes out. You opposite the door, and I'll be behind it."

Judy nodded, reaching out a paw to him and locking her shoulder. They knew that there were cameras, but that didn't mean their enemies knew they knew. Mike moved so he was angled, with a clear shot once the basement door was opened, weapon at the ready. Nick and Judy were the bait.

Judy had her ears locked on the door, Nick listening to her mind. He yanked her clear as she signaled him that the person on the other side was lifting a foot to apparently kick the door. The door burst open as Nick yanked Judy to the side and into the bathroom. The horse that had kicked open the door put two lethal rounds into the wall she had been in front of, then dropped as the tranq from Mike took effect.

Mike reporting over the radio. "Warning. Hostiles have used lethals. All units use extreme caution."

Acknowledgments going across the radio confirmed the warning, while Bogo ordered them to only resort to their own if they had no choice. Followed by additional acknowledgments.

Nick darted down the stairs to the basement, finding the open door to what was clearly some underground passages more than large enough to allow even a large mammal to pass. Checking for anyone, he keyed his radio. "This is Wilde. Confirmed that there is a significant tunnel system, under the streets here. At least where the townhouses are. We had a mammal try and use it to get the drop on us. There are too many passages to risk exploring without backup." Seeing what looked like a map, Nick Checked the passages he could see then called Judy down. With her listening, he retrieved the map, then closed the door. Then had Mike come down and push some heavy boxes in front of it. It wouldn't stop the door from being used, but it would warn them if it opened again.

At the top of the stairs, they leaned the horse against the door to the basement to act as an additional blockage should anyone else try to get in via the tunnels. Spreading the map out over the kitchen counter they all cursed. Mike checked the mob, and while still loud, it wasn't approaching the houses, just blocking their only exit. Though, a trio of ZPD cruisers was also blocking them in and giving them orders via loud speakers was likely a factor.

Judy shook her head looking over the map. "This entire area is covered by tunnels. These..." Pointing to several going off the map. "I'm betting, these are emergency exits, and they're probably being used as we speak."

Nick nodded with a frown, keying his radio. "Chief. We've confirmed that the whole area has tunnels, and what looks like nearly a dozen exits from the area into the other districts. There's no indication on the map as to where they go, or if this map is even complete. I'm sending a text with a pic now."

Bogo over the radio. "Roger. Clawhauser. Have the other precincts begin a search from the edge of the subject region outwards."

Ben acknowledged and began reaching out to the other precincts. The young goat officer jumping on the radio. "Sir! Officer Heard. I can show on a map where all the exits I know of are at, as well as entrances are."

A grunt from Bogo answered before he spoke. "If you know it, than do it."

"Sir!"

A few minutes later, Clawhauser had photos of a Zootopia map and officers were in route to the tunnel exits with enough backup to begin exploring into the tunnels. The officers trapped in the town homes by the mop took up positions on the upper floor, allowing them to snipe any member of the mob that tried to leave the group. By the end, none of them had more than two darts left.

Over the following hours, hundreds of mammals were arrested, of which only a dozen got Nick's sign off and were immediately released, including Ghel. The officers of the local precinct were also arrested as they had fired on the additional ZPD cars trying to enter the area before being tranq'd from behind by one of the cars that were part of the initial backup set. What made it worse for those officers is that they used lethals against their fellow officers.

After four hours had passed, the news was in a frenzy trying to figure out what had happened to bring such a massive response from the ZPD down on the small, insular community. The leader, the older Red deer stag, had called ZNN to claim that it was persecution for their religious beliefs. A story that fell flat as soon as ex members of the cult in question also started calling into the station. By the time Lizz, Mike, Eric, Jeff, Nick, and Judy were able to climb into an unmarked to be taken home, it was nearly midnight.

As they were climbing into the seats, Bogo walked up. "You all really cannot keep out of trouble."

Nick shrugged. "Sorry sir. My buddy, Ghel. You met him to get his statement. Well, the leader of this place was distant family. He didn't know about what he was up to at first, and passed along the invite in good faith, as he knew Judy and I were looking for a larger place." Looking over at the town homes. "They really are nice places, and I mean really nice. If you can overlook the psycho cult, the multiple cameras in ever room, minor things like that... As soon as Ghel found out the truth, he tried to warn me off. Though by that time we had also gotten the warning from the manager of the place we are going with. Unless anyone has objections?" Getting shaken heads from Lizz, Mike, and Judy. "Cool, we'll discuss it more tomorrow and then I'll call Jacob."

Bogo snorted. "That's nice for all of you, now..."

Nick ducked. "Sorry sir. It's been a bit crazy. Once we had multiple lines of confirmation, that's when we contacted you. There are cameras and mic's all over these buildings. Those that get drawn in... There is no telling what happens to them. Threatened, forced to do things on threat against their kits I suspect, and probably worse. We're not sure what happens over the long term, but Officer Heard helped us put the plan we needed for the roads and patrols. We were not expecting the mob that cropped up when Eric went in for the neighbors, and were very glad for the extra backup. Though he forgot to mention the tunnels. He's originally from here and joined the ZPD to get away. I have to say, he was beyond helpful."

Eric nodded. "Correct sir. While Nick and Judy were investigating this townhouse, Jeff and I went to meet the neighbors. We saw them being threatened as we walked up before the wife opened the door. I charged in and took down the wolf that was in the house. The warning about the underground tunnels allowed us to keep more from making an attempt on us while we waited for backup to deal with the mob."

Bogo nodded. "Okay, what about the horse?"

Nick growled before he could suppress it. "He cam in through the tunnels, kicked open the door from the basement and put two rounds into where Judy had been standing. If we hadn't been expecting something like that, knowing they had the cameras..."

"I see. We'll add that to his charges. Okay. All of you. Go home. I expect you to be in the precinct, pregnant or not, to file your reports, and you ARE getting paid for this. I need to call the Mayor so we can hold a press conference in the morning. This is such a mess."

With that Bogo walked away and the group finished getting in the car, heading towards their respective homes. Eric and Jeff's car, the unmarked that they had arrived in, was also singed from a second molotov, and now evidence itself. Lizz drove the new unmarked as it was a tiger sized car. They dropped Erik and Jeff off first, then Nick and Judy. The agreement was to meet up at the precinct around noon."

The tunnels were flooded with ZPD, and they found dozens more cult members hiding in various safe rooms, store rooms, and then worst of all. They found several of the previous families, still alive, chained up, and clearly beaten and abused. Even the kits. Then they found the bodies. Some no more than skeletons, simply piled into a huge pit dug out in the tunnels. The first officers to find it would spend the next few months in therapy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Press conference. ZPD, Precinct 1**

As usual, the podium was set up on a small dias in front of the front desk of precinct one. Ben moving to an alternate location to continue his duties. There was actually an office directly behind the wall he normally sat in front of that contained his actual desk, dispatch equipment and other things, all of which he duplicated to where he usually sits to greet mammals as they enter the precinct.

The dias actually pulled out from beneath the front desk, as it pushed back to the wall, allowing plenty of room and allowing the speaker to be above the collected press. The stanchions that the ropes were attached to actually rose out of the floor when triggered. The ropes stored in a compartment in the dias, accessible when the dias was fully deployed. Thus creating an area for the press, while allowing the normal denizens of the precinct to go on about their business.

Bogo stood next to the current Mayor, a bull elk, and his Deputy Mayor, a large black bear sow. The Mayor leaned over to Bogo. "I can't believe we had another cult like this within our borders. Worse, one that committed such horrors and no one suspected."

Bogo snorted. "The issue is not a lack of suspicion, but one of a lack of evidence. The fact is, the Wolford pack, the ZPD itself, the ZBI, and even Mr.Big's organization had tried to get information out of that area and determine what was going on, and we were all stymied. However, since we had to evidence that we could actually act on, we were stuck. Sure, we all knew something was rotten there, but couldn't prove it. Sadly, we couldn't act on hunches, no matter how good those are. What we did last night only happened because of WildeHopps and Wolfeyer."

The Mayor frowned, the Deputy Mayor speaking up. "I'm sorry chief. Who and who?"

Giving a very uncharacteristic smirk, Bogo chuckled. "Is the names affectionately given by the other officers to our two best and most infuriating teams of officers. As a squad, they are nearly impossible to stand, or stop. Judy WildeHopps and Nick WildeHopps, along with Elizebeth Fangmeyer and Mike Wolford."

"Wait. You're saying that Officer Hopps married the fox?"

"And are having kits, as are Fangmeyer and Wolford. Now that they are no longer hiding their relationship, I expect the wedding invites to go out in a few weeks at most. Though they may wait until their cubs, or pups, are born. Not sure which as they're half tiger half wolf."

The Mayor stared for a moment while the Deputy Mayor processed what she'd just heard. The Mayor shaking his head as he spoke. "Wait a second. You're telling me that the first fox and rabbit officers in the ZPD ended up married, and are having kits? Did they go to a clinic?"

Bogo shook his head. "Nope. Well, they do go to a clinic, a specialist. But both couples conceived naturally, and from what I understand, their young are healthy. They are also the most scary pairs of officers we have. Now that Wolford and Fangmeyer are no longer hiding, and hanging out regularly with WildeHopps, I honestly fear that they will get into even more trouble. WildeHopps by themselves were magnets for trouble. So were Wolford and Fangmeyer to an extent, just not as bad. Yet. I fear that together, they will be something even more."

The Deputy Mayor frowned. "Why do you say that Adrian?"

"Simple. Judy Hopps, with no experience, and no support from the ZPD took on a case that consisted of the missing mammal report sheet, and a single traffic cam photo. In the process of doing that, she roped a con-mammal fox into helping her, who stood up to me, and helped her solve all eleven missing mammal cases, in slightly less than 48 hours. Then, after that setup of a press conference, which I blame myself for allowing to happen, Judy quits the ZPD. She then returned to Zootopia two months later and finds her fox, because she was no longer an officer and it wasn't as if we showed her that she could put any trust in her fellow mammals in blue.

The two of them then bring down a second Mayor and the actual mastermind behind the savage mammals. Literally hustling her into a movie villain monologue that they record on a damn novelty recorder pen shaped like a carrot. This they do in less than 24 hours are her return to the city. Just the two of them, a rabbit and a fox.

I'll add that in addition to the then Mayor, two city council members, two dozen prey cops, and the pray chief of precinct three. From there, the fox joins the ZPD, and despite the abuse and accusations that he suffers under, ends up graduating as valedictorian of his class. Leaving a dozen instructors without jobs and black-balled due to speciesism, as well as five recruits, two of whom ended up with actual jail time. And that was just the first act with those two. I mean, he was accused of cheating, but it turns out the instructors were actually the ones altering his work to make it look like he was cheating.

I swear to the gods! I gave them a simple convenience store robbery, and then took a cross district insurance scam that put thirty mammals in jail for no less than 10 years. I'd joke, but Zootopia central prison warden Nuvell is giving serious consideration of opening a new wing, which he jokingly calls the WildeHopps wing of the prison. It doesn't matter. They take down rats and mice as easy as they take down elephants and Rhino's.

I gave them another missing mammal case. Everything about it screamed teen runaway. They took down a mammal smuggling ring that we didn't even know about. I have sent over reports. You really should read them. Now I fear that Mike and Lizz will end up being like them, and I cannot for the life of me, see that as entirely a bad thing, save for my own frustration. Knowing that when I send them out on something, the likelihood that they will stumble upon some major crime and bring that down is almost a sure thing. Have either of you read the reports on the anti-inter-species situation that they uncovered and that is still unraveling?"

The Mayor shook his head. "I can't say I am. Janice?"

Shaking her head, the Deputy Mayor chuckled. "I am, slightly. It's just. It touched Bill Ekarts of all mammals? That's hard to believe."

"It isn't when you realize that his wife, Carry, is a Lynx."

"She's what?"

"Yes. You should both read the reports I send to you. There are some interesting revelations in there. Such as how long you two have been a couple."

The Mayor gulped audibly. "What now?"

"You two were targets of the group. They found out about you, and were going to try and take you down. Either through political embarrassment by exposing you, or killing you by darting Janice with NightHowlder. Yes, they had some, but had not dared use it. They were quite well organized and financed. Which is why a few CEO's lost their golden parachutes recently, all because of WildeHopps."

Janice blanched. "Dear gods. Tell me you're joking."

Bogo shook his head, seeing the crowd of media mammals collecting outside the front of the precinct. "Not kidding you. However, now is not the time. We have a press conference on something else to deal with now." Standing, Bogo signaled the officers at the door to let the media in. In am almost trained fashion, they funneled directly into the roped off area in the center of the atrium. Then started shouting.

Standing, Bogo stood before the podium and motioned for quiet. "Okay. I'm going to give you the ZPD statement on yesterdays actions. I will take questions at the end, and ONLY at the end." Giving the media mammals a glare. "Anyone that interrupts will not get a question. Not even you Jeffery. Same rules as always. After I'm done, the Mayor and Deputy Mayor will also make a statement and take some questions. Questions?"

The assembled were silent, which forced Bogo to suppress a grin. "Very well. Yesterday afternoon, an impromptu sting operation was conducted in order to confirm long standing suspicions about the Throughkelt Heights neighborhood and those in control of it. The initial intent was simply information gathering so that a larger initiative could be planned. However, once the team began their collection of information, it became clear that things were far worse than expected. On of the senior officers then called for additioanl backup, under a code one. You know that means we come running, and as we are learning, it is a good thing we did.

The area and group that controled it have long been suspected of drawing in inter-species couples, especially those with or expecting kits, forcing them to cut off ties with family, friends, and jobs. Those couples would then go dark and never be heard from again. However, as this happened slowly, and the insular nature of the group controlling the area, neither the ZPD, ZBI, or other organizations were able to obtain any actionable information.

This changed when invites to view and possibly rent units in that neighborhood were pass along to several ZPD officers. These officers were not aware of the suspicions surrounding this community. However, they received warnings from others and being diligent officers with kits and cubs soon to be born, they performed some additional background research. This showed them the potential danger they were in.

They also recognized that they, being inter-species couples expecting cubs and kits, were in a unique position to reveal the truth of what was going on in this community. To reveal what had happened to all those previous couples. As such, they contacted me to arrange backup, and then went in, essentially under cover to collect evidence for further action. The intent was just a that, collect evidence, get out.

Once they were on site and backup was in place, they made contact and proceeded as if they were genuinely interested in the properties, which was a series of townhouses. They approached as three couples, one attempted to make contact with the neighbors, which were the previous couple drawn into the community, while one waited as lookout and the last went in to look at the home.

The home was discovered to be quite literally riddled with monitoring devices, including cameras, microphones, and even IR cameras to record the goings on of the occupants in the dark. These were hidden quite well and only discovered due to the skills, training, and abilities of the officers in question. However, before they could exit the location, the officers that were set to make contact with the neighbors, which were the previous couple. They noted that the couple was being held at gunpoint. The officer moved in, and as soon as they did that, the residents of the area formed a mob.

We have learned that the monitoring devices were actively monitored by the group. The mob that formed tossed several molotov cocktails into the vehicles the officers arrived in and threatened them. They did this by blocking the dead end street the homes were located on. The officers on lookout tranq'd several of the mob who tried to approach, but were forced to retreat into the home that the other officers had gone in to look at. The officers tranq'd several more members as they approached the house before the crowd was cornered and subdued by the backup they had the foresight to ensure was in place.

The area was locked down and the local officers were also arrested as they fired on the other ZPD officers with leathal rounds and refused direction. Once additional resources were in place, a mop-up operation was begun. Everyone in the community was placed under arrest until a disposition of their participation in the crimes committed by this anti-inter-species group.

There was also discovered a network of tunnels built beneath the area, which included tunnels that allowed escape into other districts. The cult leader and others attempted to use these, but with the assistance of a former members of the group calling into the tip lines, and ZPD officer, these escape routes were cut off and the mammals attempting to use them apprehended.

We are at this time still verifying that we have arrested all members. The ZPD therefore calls upon any members of this group to turn themselves in. We will identify you, and you will be brought to justice if you participated in the actual crimes of the leader of this group.

That is all we can tell you at this time, as this is still an ongoing investigation. Questions?" He looked over the assembled mammals, indicating a wolf from ZBN. "Jason, ZBN."

"Thank you Chief. There is rumor, and you hinted, that this was going on for a long time. Do you know how many couples and their kits were lured in by this group? Were any of them found?"

Frowning, Bogo nodded. "We know that the group has been operating for years. We do not have a count of how many couples and their kits were drawn in, nor do we know if we will ever have a full accounting." Picking another mammal. "Clair, ZNN."

"Chief Bogo, there is rumor also that the officers in question, and you seem to indicate this fact, are in inter-species relationships. What is the ZPD's stance on..."

Bogo cut her off. "Clair. You know better. The ZPD has no stance, pro or con, on such things. What and how officers of the ZPD choose to interact with, who they love, who they take as a mate, so long as it has no effect on their performance as officers of the ZPD, is their business. I make it my business to know who may be dating whom, but only in so far as I, as their supervisor, need to know this to be able to judge their performance or issues with said performance so that action can be taken. Erica, FNN."

"Thank you Chief. As we know that the officers in question are in inter-species relationships, are you able to advise of of the officers names?"

"No. To do so would be a violation of their privacy and security. I warn all of you now, the privacy and security of the officers of the ZPD is not taken lightly. Anyone who leaks their identities, or reveals them in or to the press, will be found out and have charges pressed as deemed appropriate."

"Certainly understood Chief Bogo. Given that, do you think the officers in question will testify at the trial?"

"Given the lawyer that the head of this group has retained, I expect they will not have a choice in doing so in open court. I expect the lawyer in question to do so in order to try and intimidate the officers in question." Bogo chuckled at that thought. "Knows who those officers are, that lawyer will find it rather difficult to intimidate them. So, I expect in due time you will know, and you will all make a much bigger deal about it and try to make their lives miserable, soon enough. That's all the question I am taking." Turning to the Mayor. "Mayor?"

The Mayor stepped up to the podium. "Thank you Chief Bogo. I will not be taking questions specific to the case, but will be addressing some of the issues raised by it. First off. As Chief Bogo stated, inter-species marriage has been legal for more than ten years. While the city supports freedom of speech for all mammals, regardless of their positions, that support ends when you take the law, as you see it, into your own hands. If you wish to protest, you are allowed to do so, peacefully. Get a soapbox and stand on a street corner and speak your peace. You do not however have the right to attack, hurt, injury, or harass mammals you don't agree with.

The mammals of this group will get their day in court, and if the evidence shows that they should be, they will be punished in accordance with the law and commensurate to their crimes. That is what our courts are for. The ZPD collects the evidence, the Prosecutors office decides what actual charges will be brought before a court and tries the case. The courts are then the arbiters of the law, and it is in fact the courts, who despite their conservative bent, ruled that it was unreasonably discriminator against inter-species couples and overturned the laws that held such to be illegal.

The court even went farther than that to compare such restrictions between consenting adult mammals to having a law that made it illegal for a sterile mammal, no matter the reason, from getting married. As Such, the entire law was overturned, making it legal for same-sex and inter-species couples to become married. Think on that a moment. A law that had been in place since the founding of this city was overturned because we grew up at a society and realized that such discrimination was unacceptable."

Reaching a hoof back, the Mayor pulled the Deputy Mayor forward, drawing his arm around her. "It has come to our attention that another, and different than the current group, anti-inter-species terrorist group was planning on targeting the Deputy Mayor and myself. The intent was to create at least political embarrassment for us.

As Mayor of Zootopia, I want to assure all mammals of the city, that we will not stand by while terrorists try to create fear and discord across our fine city. We will not stand idly by as terrorists seek to destabilize our city by turning its citizens against each other. This is Zootopia. No matter what kind of mammal you are. Here, you can be anything. We're not perfect at that, and we have a long ways to go, but with Janice by my side as Deputy Mayor, and my wife of, in our minds, fifteen years this August. I know that we, as a city, can rise above the hate that is sown by so many for no other reason than fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of things we do not understand. Fear is the enemy, and so long as we can learn to not let fear rule our thoughts, to seek understanding, to learn and understand, this city will be able to live up to the legacy it has set for itself. You do not have to accept another mammals choices to understand them, and let them live their own lives in peace."

The reporters stare blankly for a moment, before the camera mammal for ZNN starts laughing. "Alright. Every single one of you owes me fifty. Pay up!"

A collection of groans before the ZNN reporter, Clair shouts a question. "Mr Mayor. Are you revealing this now under pressure of some kind?"

Smiling, the Mayor shook his head. "Not at all. It was revealed that we were to be targeted, for no other reason that the fact that we are in a relationship, and have been for a very long time, while choosing to keep it private. My intent, discussed with my wife and Deputy Mayor, is to eliminate such a tool against us. Our lives remain private, but the status of our relationship can surely be known. We love each other. As I said, we have been married, in our minds, for fifteen years this August, and have been together for twenty. That is longer than many same species relationships last."

"Mr. Mayor. Arnold Geth, Zootopia Daily Gazzette. Don't you feel that being married to your Deputy Mayor will compromise your ability to function as a team?"

"Not at all. We disagree on a great number of things, politically and otherwise. Our most epic disagreement was over what to have for dinner. The reason we have been able to stay together as long as we have is that we have learned to communicate. We talk through our issues, and even when we fail to agree, we never hold a grudge. At least not for more than an hour or two. This ensure that we are able to compromise, and even give in to the other when needed. Sometimes I win, sometimes she does. We ended up having pizza that night, if you are wondering. She is far more conservative than I am, but we work through things. She tempers my rush to change, and together I feel we in fact make a far stronger team because of our relationship and the deep lines of communication we have fostered over the years."

"Do you think this reveal will help or hurt you in the upcoming elections? Is this just a stunt for votes?"

Janice stepped up. "In truth, this may well hurt us. There are many mammals out there that seem to think that what others do in the privacy of their homes is somehow their business. Just look at what this most recent group is accused of doing, or the anti-inter-species protests that went on last week. We don't seek and never expected support from such mammals. They are beyond reach, as they are entrenched in their positions. There is a very large overlap between those that are against predator/prey cooperation at all, and who still see Bellweather as some kind of folk hero. If anything, it is such mammals that we are opposed to and seek to hold the line against so that our society can progress. Instead of fall back into the days when prey had actual reason to fear predators."

The Mayor stepped back in at that point. "It is something that I simply cannot quite grasp. In our society, Prey and Predator no longer need fear each other. Yet, there are groups of prey, and predators as well, who seek to take us back to when our lifespans were half or less what they are now. When we were barely better than un-evolved beasts. That will be all. If you have more questions, please reach out to our media representatives. They will have photos and other information for you."

This broke the rest of the reporters out of their stupor to shout more questions that were roundly ignored. Officers appearing on both sides to gently guide them out of the building. The stanchions retracted and front desk returned to its normal position, along with Ben. The Mayor, Deputy Mayor, and Chief Bogo retiring to his office.

Sitting behind his desk as the Mayor and Deputy took up the chairs opposite, Bogo reached deep into the lower drawer of his desk, pulling out a set of glasses and a very expensive bottle of burbon. Pouring two fingers worth for each, he put the bottle on the desk.

Taking a quick sip, Bogo looked over the other two mammals. "So... Wasn't expecting you two to just come out like that. Didn't tell you to try and force you or anything, just trying to get you to read the reports I send."

The Mayor took a draw off his own glass. "Adrian, we have aides to do that, and then they summarize things for us. When we tell you that we haven't read your reports, that is technically true, but we do know what is in them. Though some of it seems unbelievable and our aides have been editing that out. I suppose we need to have a conversation with them that they need to include all the details. When the bit about us being on a target list, and for what, we talked it over between us, brought in our PR people and chiefs of staff, and made plans to do what we just did. We didn't know when it would be required, but we felt, given the situation, that this would be a good time."

Bogo nodded. "I see. Then I'll ask you both this now. I know Judy and Nick. They are driven. Judy especially, but Nick just as much. He is a fox after all, as she is his mate. He'll follow her into death if needed. So are Lizz and Mike. They are all as dedicated to the job and as Judy would put it, making the world a better place, as they are each other.

I expect that they will be asking to be allowed to create a task force. I know that they want to focus on the work they are already doing with an IA and DA's office liaison, as well as two of my best detectives. They have worked tirelessly to go back over evidence and clear the name of any mammal they can. There are still hundreds of cases that need to be gone over. As well as the names of officers to clear that were terminated because they wouldn't go along with the part line. There are still members of the ZPD that need to be flushed out who were in some way a part of what went down, either with black marks in their jackets, or outright fired. So, I'm going to ask you know if you will back the funding needed for the effort. It will not be a small one. It will expose far more bad actions by the ZPD, the DAs office, and the city as a whole."

Janice nodded. "As much as that will suck, I think the city, the DA, the ZPD, etc... will be better served by being open about it. If things come out later and it was clear that we chose to sweep it under the rug. That will fair far worse for us then a show of solidarity and effort to actually root out the rot and make things right. Honestly, since it will happen in small bites over a long period of time, we can probably get away with including those in standard media dumps, with a press conference like this one whenever a smarter reporting picks up on things."

Bogo nodded. "I agree. It will be better for all. At least the officers effected are both prey and predator, as well as the victims. That way we don't also have that issue. We can show that they were targeted because of their relationship and not their class of mammal. If nothing else, that will be a win for us. As terrible as it is to say."

The Mayor nodded. "As do I, and you're right. It is sad that we have to take our win from that, but it is what we have to do. Now. I am hoping you can clarify for me. You said WildeHopps. As in Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, the first rabbit and fox in the ZPD? I just want to be clear I understand."

Bogo smiled warmly with a sip of his drink. "Yes. The biggest pains in my tail, ever, and one of the most amazing teams I have ever had the pleasure of seeing in action. The way they play off each other, their ability to seemingly communicate without a word, just a look. I've seen them have what seems like full conversations, and arguments, without uttering a sound. And let me tell you, when the do it in front of a suspect, it freaks them out enough that many just come clean. Their physical abilities are such a compliment to each other than I try to build similar teams, and while effective, they just never come up to the level the Nick and Judy achieve. There is something special about them, which is why I was less than surprised when they started a relationship."

"So the rumor is true?"

Nodding, Bogo took another sip. "It is, and they are having kits, that are theirs. So are Lizz and Mike. I've known they were together for years, but they have been afraid to come out and say it. The issue became more concerning when Lizz got pregnant, but WildeHopps swooped in and saved the day. I'll tell you, the little shock and awe campaign they ran on me was quite something, and clearly the work of Nick and Judy. I'm just glad those two will have less stress, but at the same time, they were friends of Nick and Judy before. Now, I fear they will become more like them and that is a scary thing. There is just something about these odd-pairs that seems to work when you find the right pairing."

Janice smiled. "That's very nice. What are Lizz and Mike?"

"Wolf and Tiger. Lizz is the tiger. Mike is the eldest son of the Wolford pack alphas."

The Mayor almost choked on his sip. "The eldest is dating a Tiger?"

Bogo shook his head. "That would have been true a few years ago. No, they've been mated for several years, just hiding it. Like the two of you. Though not as long."

The Mayor nodded. "I see. Janice, we will have to have them over for dinner some time. It would be nice to get to know some other mixed couples."

Bogo chuckled. "Then Nick and Judy are the ones you want. Though I expect Lizz and Mike now come with the purchase. They're part of a larger inter-species support group in the city, and Nick and Judy seem to have become their defacto head. They can connect you to to many dozens of other couples. Which reminds me." Taking another sip. "I actually got a call from Gazelle and her agent. All four of my officers were singing on a charity album. That album has apparently spun quite out of control, and some time late this year or early next, there is going to be a benefit concert. One that will have my officers as staring performers."

Janice grinned. "Oh wow. A call from Gazelle herself. I'm kinda jealous, but why would your officers be singing for her on a charity album or know her? Did they audition?"

Bogo chuckled. "Oh no. It's far worse than that."

The Mayor frowned. "What do you mean, worse?"

"They, Nick and Judy, know Gazelle personally. Judy and Gazelle were college roommates. So Judy knew her before she was a superstar, so of course she is going to introduce her mate. Gazelle actually flies out and visits the Hopps family farm periodically, even when Judy isn't there. She's all but family to them."

"Oh, that's very amazing."

Shaking his head, Bogo continued to chuckle. "Oh, it gets worse. This is where I tell you things that are not technically a secret, but both I and my officers would very much prefer if you kept it to yourselves."

The Mayor and his wife share a look. "Okay... What is this secret?"

"Well, you know that a few years ago now, they passed the vigilantism law. Do you have any idea why? It didn't hit the regular news much. Just the tabloids and lower end papers that needed something salacious to sell some copies. Don't get me wrong, ZNN and the other major new stations did a few features, but they were on the late night editions. They worked with us to keep the fact that the city had a vigilantly problem under wrapps."

Janice nodded while the Mayor looked confused, leading her to roll her eyes at him. "Oh, come on Herald. The vigilantes. They were running rampant, and a lot of them were getting hurt, or killed because they were just average citizens trying to go up against real criminals. There were a few that were quite successful though..." Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Adrian, you are not telling me that Judy Hopps was one of those."

Bogo gave in to an outright grin. "The Bunny Avenger. Gazelle was the Crimson Gazelle. Wilde, that damn fox, was then Vengeful Vulpine. They are still close friends to a few others that put on a costume and took justice in their own paws when cuts to the ZPD and local police forces reached a breaking point."

Janice put her face in her paws. "Oh dear gods."

Chuckling, Bogo continued. "Yes. Want more? Judy is the god mother of Mr. Big's grand-cubs."

The Mayor looked stricken. "What? How is she still working here?"

"Simply. Neither Nick nor Judy hid this fact. Per an agreement with IA, whenever they get a case that touches on Big, they hand it off. Whenever they attend a family function, they are required to put in a report on it, and Big knows this. It actually works for him. No business can be conducted while they are there, so it gives Big a chance to actually relax.

So long as no one in the ZPD or ZBI are stuipd enough to try and infiltrate such a function, everyone wins. It also provides us, the ZPD, with a way to get information from Big. He simply holds a meeting within Judy and Nick's ear-shot. They of course are open to him, and him alone, that they have to report on anything they hear. I'm sure Koslov knows, but he is Big's second in command.

When he wants something to be know to us, he simply has them over for dinner. Lets something slip, and Nick and Judy pass along the info in their reports. Big knows that IA and the organized crime division review those reports with a fine toothed comb. Then of course there is the fact that they meet with IA monthly for an interview, and there is a quarterly audit of their cases. If anything, they are the cleanest cops I have, because they are under so much, honestly unfair scrutiny.

There have been several IA agents that have lost their jobs because of it. They went after WildeHopps with a vendetta. One guy because he refused to accept that a Rabbit and fox could work together, let alone be cops. IA has been forced to review every case he worked and lets just say, IA has a lot of egg on their muzzle. The others were just simply not impartial. Thing is, WildeHopps agreed to the scrutiny in order to keep their jobs. Alone with monthly visits to the precinct councilor. Honestly, as effective as they are, all this scrutiny has negatively effected their performance, and I can't even fault them for it. As soon as I can get it to back off, I will. At least the IA part. A quarterly review is something every officer should undergo, or at least bi-annually. That said, until the agreement expires in another year, I can do nothing.

As for Big. He would never put Judy or Nick in a position of risking their jobs, because that would be hurting family. So long as they keep their noses out of Big's business. They're safe, and he totally understand that they can't look the other way, but they don't have to be the ones that look into things."

Janice shook her head. "My gods. That does seem excessive. I know you Adrian, you wouldn't let this happen."

Bogo nodded sadly. "Out of my hooves. Your predecessors and the city council forced the issue. They figured it would break them, if they agreed, or that they were dirty and it would expose them. None of them would listen, and so we end up with this. The councilor is even forced to disclose details from his meetings with them."

The Deputy Mayor shook her head in disgust. "I wish that surprised me. That is beyond unreasonable and could be construed as a violation of their rights." turning to the Mayor. "Herald, we have to stop this. It is reasonable for some heightened scrutiny, but this is simply punitive without justification."

The Mayor nodded. "I agree. We'll get this looked into first thing Monday."

With a smile, Bogo continued. "I know they will appreciate it, as will I. If anything, they have a bigger issue with Bill Ekarts. He was part of what revealed the target on your backs. His desire to show his appreciation is obsessive, but as a billionaire, what else does he have to do? I think Nick and Judy have eaten at Greetha's four or five times now, the most recent being this past week. It wouldn't surprise me if those two, thanks to Bill, didn't have the ability to walk in and get sat whenever they felt like it."

Janice leaned forward. "Greetha's? You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious, Janice. They are both very forthcoming with their IA and DA interviews. They don't hold anything back. You have to understand, those two are actually far more wealthy then they behave. They have lots of memorabilia from their time in costume. They sell it every so often when then need some extra cash for something. Now they have started a foundation and a Trust. Essentially selling off some stuff and placing the rest under the Trust so that it no longer shows as their assets. Thus bypassing the rules that dictate how much net worth an officer can have. It will let them spend more freely now that they are going to have kits, while insulating them financially as well. I've added their foundation to the ZPD charitable donations list."

"What is this foundation?" The Mayor asked.

"Marginalized Mammals Support Fund, or MMSF. I have to say, I get why a fox and bunny would create such a thing. Especially a fox with Nick's background. That said, the setup of the charity foundation fills in a gap that various species specific charities miss. It has already received personal and corporate donations in the multiple millions, and has started helping mammals across Zootopia and beyond. It has only existed for a few days and it is funded to the tune of millions and is already doing good work. Better, they are rated a 1AAAA charity. Most of the staff is volunteer, and those that are not get paid far less than the usual charity staff. It's a fair wage for the job, but that's it. The set up was very deliberate."

Janice smiled. "I will have to look this MMSF up. Find out more about it then. Perhaps it needs a city charter and support."

Shaking his head, Bogo sighed. "That would be just part for the course. It was created after Nick was almost tazed by bank guards for daring to demand he not have his things stolen from him by the bank. The end result was several units dispatched to what they thought was a fox trying to steal from the bank. It was the exact opposite. I actually had the detectives that were sent in my office to explain why the shouldn't pursue the bank."

The deputy mayor was clearly frustrated. "Let me guess, becuase he was a fox he was paying far more than he should have. Had escorts to and from, and other things. I assume he had something valuable in what he had."

Nodding, Bogo sighed. "He did." Finishing his drink and topping it and the Mayors up. "Memorabilia and comics worth millions. The assumption is that the bank manager overheard Nick, Mike, and Nick's cousin discussing what he had. It is a sad fact of life for many smaller predators and other marginalized species. They pay more than they should, they have harder times getting jobs, keeping those jobs, and get paid less. It is one of the big failings of this city. One of our truly great failures of equity."

The Mayor sighed. "It really is, and there is little we can do about it until we get certain mammals off the city council. They're the same mammals that will fight against this task force you are suggesting."

Bogo nodded. "We have enough fund in the discretionary that I can probably fund them for six months. Might squeeze more out, depending. Fact it, I could ask Ekarts, and he would fund it himself without a thought. So, if you can't get that to happen, then maybe slip in something to the budget that allows outside funding of such endeavors."

Janice grins wickedly. "Certainly something we can look into. I think however, I can get it through the council. It is all about how we present it to the council. We put it in the right frame, and even those that will complain, will not stand in its way, lets they find themselves branded with the same brand as this recent group."

The Mayor chuckled. "Thanks my Janice. You are ever a wicked, political creature, my dear."

Bogo chuckled and looked between the other mammals in his office. "Okay. Enough of all that. We haven't just talked in ages. What is up with you two, and the city, other than your coming out as married?"

With a laugh, the Mayor, Deputy Mayor, and Bogo sipped their drinks and conversed as the old fiends they were. Bogo knew quite well that they were married, as he had officiated both their original, unofficial wedding, and their official one once the law was overturned.

The media itself was in a frenzy over the take down of the cult, as well as rampant speculation of who the officers were that were involved, and who were in inter-species relationships. What their species were, and long segments were given over to experts, and non-experts, to discuss the merits, morals, ethics, and other aspects of such unions. By the end of the day, it was clear that the anti-inter-species camp had no actual experts in their corner. Just fanatics spewing hate disguised with pretty words and outright lies.

Due to the laws of Zootopia, while they have a free press, there is an enforced requirement for truth. Opinion can be broadcast, as long as it is described as such, but when someone comes on and spouts supposed fact, they station is required to verify those facts.

It quickly became apparent that the few so called experts on the anti-inter-species side were at best accredited quacks, and at worst, outright frauds with degrees worth less than the paper upon which they were printed off the internet. Once discovered that they were spewing outright lies, they were cut off and the network apologized.

The shock of the revelation that the Mayor and Deputy Mayor were not only in a relationship, but in a very long standing one, held sway over the discussions. All the actual experts were saying that it was not a psychological aberration, and if anything, those inter-species couples that had been studied had more mature and deeper relationships that many same-species ones. This was attributed to, as the Mayor had stated, their need to communicate better due to the differences of species culture, biology, and instinct.

Many of them suggesting as well that same species couples could benefit from learning a few things from inter-species couples like the Mayor and Deputy Mayor. The communication skills, the conscious decision to not hold onto anger, and other factors.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that morning, well after the media had left, the group, Lizz, Judy, Mike, Nick, Eric, and Jeff, walked into the lobby, Ben looking them over. "Hey guys. Had a real long night, huh?"

Erik laughed. "One way to put it Ben. Once I file this report, we're going home and crashing again." Giving Jeff a side hug as they walked arms around each other. Ben's eyes widening in shock.

Nick groaned. "I wish. We have a meet-up with family early this afternoon." Looking to Judy. You did tell them to meet us at Therus, right?"

"I sent the text and got the acknowledgment. I also warned Fin that he'll be seeing a bunch of rabbits."

"Did you warn him that we'll be joining?"

"Yes, and to expect extra guests. I told Aunt Sasha, she insisted I call her that. I told her to be there around two, but I will text her if it'll be sooner. Mom is going to be there too."

"Oh crap. Really?! You brought my mom in on this?" The seriousness of his statement eliminated by the smile. "Not that I am surprise. Might as well get the meeting of the parents over with."

"Nick. My grandfather is going to get to meet his first love again. Someone he gave a Hopps sapphire pendant to. I don't know if you really understand the significance of that."

"Right. I... We're so screwed."

"Maybe, maybe not. We will just have to wait and see. You read the reports in the chat. The dinner went really well. Though the revelation about meat eating was a shock."

"You aren't as weird as you thought you were."

Ben leaned over the reception desk with an incredulous look. "Say what now?"

Nick looked up, a wicked smirk emerging on his muzzle as he saw a chance to seriously mess with the cheetah. "Ben, you got any of that jerky I gave you left?"

Reaching back, and then holding the bag back down to Nick, Ben smiled. "Of course. It's really good, but filling. Not like a doughnut. Still, it's helping me feel more energetic and lose some weight."

Taking a large piece from the bag, Nick smiles up at the cheetah. "Thanks Spots. Yeah, you're a predator. More protein, less carbs and sugar. Bound to be better for you buddy." He took a bite and chewed it slowly, waving the remainder, which was a very large piece, almost as large as her face, in front of Judy. In fact, he made sure that it passed just millimeters from her nose as it started to twitch furiously.

Ben started to protest. "Nick! Don't do that to a prey! That's so not...." He was going to say _right_ , but had the statement died in his throat as Judy snatched the piece almost faster than he could see and took a chuck out of it. He blinked in disbelief as she closed her eyes and moaned as she chewed.

After a moment's chewing, and the shocked look on every face but Nick, Lizz, and Mike, Judy swallowed and spoke. "Oh gods, that so good! Nick, you know how much I love that brand of Jerky. Jerk."

Nick laughed, ruffling the fur between her ears and receiving a glare from Judy as she took another bite. "Always the best for my meat eating bunny."

Ben's eyes bulged. He voice rising as he tried to comprehend what he was watching as Judy finished off the jerky. "WHAT‽"

Nick chuckled. "Better watch out for this one, Spots. She will bite you to get at that jerky if she's hungry."

Judy shrugged. "Meh... I'm not that dangerous, Ben. I've been eating jerky, protein bars for predators, even fish when I could get it, since I was a kid. How the hell else do you think a bunny like me had the muscles to compete in the academy that was designed for wolves and larger? You really should try the spicy shrimp and chicken burrito at Therus."

Ben blinked, unable to form a coherent though. Eric looked down. "Yeah. That explains a whole lot." Shaking his head as he walked away. "I want to get this report done so I can get back to sleep. You can all do what you want."

Jeff nodded. "I'm going to catch up on some paperwork. Let me know when you are done, Hun." Walking away towards this office. This knocked the rest out of their thoughts and the rushed off to their desks, waving goodbye to the still stunned silent cheetah.

Two hours later Nick and Judy were done with their reports and headed out of the precinct. They enjoyed a chuckle between them as Ben watched Judy with a slight hint of fear, especially when he jumped as she chomped the air in his direction with a very predatory grin. They headed directly to Therus, getting there right at one, and just as the Zuber dropped off a large group of rabbits, and one ferret.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bogo's office.**

Chief Bogo was going through the last of his paperwork, and barring some new emergency, he would actually be ahead for one of the few times a year he pulled that off. It was nice to catch up with the Mayor and his wife. He and his wife had been happy to support them privately.

His good mood souring as he heard the unmistakable huffing of the approach of a certain feline officer. He listened and just as Ben reached the door. "Come in Ben."

Opening the door, Ben entered and then leaned against the desk. "Sorry... Sir... One sec..."

"Take your time Ben. If it were truly an emergency, I know you would have used the intercom or called me on my cell for security."

Ben nodded as he straightened up. "I'm getting better sir. Nick gave me some jerky. Really good stuff, and a few bites of it covers my hunger better than a dozen donuts."

"That's good. I see you caught you wind faster than usual."

"Yes sir. I'm trying to stick to the routine Judy left for me. I'm not perfect, but I'm getting there."

"Good, so what brings you up here?"

Looking away for a moment. "It's about Judy. Sir."

"What about her? Last I checked she was on maternity leave, save for coming in to give me this report."Pointing at one of the folders on his desk. "Regarding yesterdays activities."

"Sir. She eats meat. Not just little bits, but lots of it. She said that she has since she was little."

Bogo leaned back in thought. "Huh... That would explain why her strength ratings are so much higher than any other rabbit that has applied since she graduated."

Looking up at Bogo with a confused look. "Sir?"

"I was reviewing the read outs on some new recruits, which include both foxes and rabbits. Funny thing. Even though these recruits are in top shape according to the academy docs. Their strength, speed, agility, just about every metric is far below what Wilde and Hopps rated at when they were in the academy, or their annuals. I was just going to recommend that they not use WildeHopps as a baseline for what to expect from such mammals. They are just not normal specimens of their species. Perhaps normal for their families, but not the wider species."

Ben chuckled. "That's the truth. I watched that bunny each a chunk of that jerky, and enjoy it like it was fine wine."

Bogo nodded. "Did she say anything, or was it more of a dare sort of thing?"

"Oh no, sir. She stated that she had been eating meat, predator protein bars, etc... since she was a kit. Nick, Lizz, and Mike, were clearly not shocked by it at all."

Giving a snort. "I suggest you dissuade your fellow officers about making food bets with her. Thanks for the report, now get back to work."

Giving a salute, Bend left the office. After a few moments, Bogo couldn't hold it in any more and let out a deep, belly laugh. "That explains so damn much about that rabbit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great Pact? What in the name of all mammalia is that?

**Here is the** **25th** **installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Taxi and Zuber pickup, Zootopia Central Station, Savanna Central > Late Noon-ish

A collection of 11 rabbits from late teens to one quite ancient rabbit, and one very nervous weasel, stood in a group at the Zuber pickup area. One of the older rabbits of the group, Stewart Hopps, looked at his phone and frowned. "Damn it. Judy said I just needed this app on my phone, but how do I use it?"

After watching the elder rabbit stare at the app for several minutes, one of his older kits, Jess, takes the phone from him. "Hang on Dad, let me help. Did Judy give you any account info?"

"She said she linked our accounts, whatever that means. Asked me for my username and some account link number that I had to get her in the settings. I don't even remember where that was, she talked me through it."

"No worries, dad. That's actually a good thing. It means that anything charged to your account is mirrored to her, and if she set it up right, which I am sure she did, anything we charge while we are here will be paid as if it were on her account." A few quick clicks confirms that the accounts are linked as suggested."The nice thing is, the Zuber drivers here are looking for rides, so all we have to do is find a car big enough for all of us, scan the QR code on the side of the car, and it automatically becomes our ride." Looking up, she pointed a few meters down. "I'd say that wolf plus sized SUV over there should be more than enough for all of us."

"But, won't that cost more?"

"Nope! That's the thing with Zuber, and why it is so popular, it's a flat rate, no matter what, with a very few exceptions."

"Oh, well okay then. I guess."

"Don't worry dad. We aren't paying anyway, Judy is."

Waving the group to follow her, Jess lead them down the sidewalk a short ways and knocked on the passenger door of the car she had pointed out. The window rolled down in response. "Hello?" Came the confused voice of the driver.

Jess hopped up so her head appeared in the window a moment, waving with a smile as she did so. "HI! I've got 11 rabbits and a weasel. Think you can handle us?"

A chuckle came from the driver. "Sure can. Just scan the code on the back door and I'm all yours." A moment later Jess had scanned the code and an odd beep came from inside the car. "Stu Hopps?" Asked the driver.

Jess laughed. "My dad. He is here, I'm Jess. He's not so great with tech."

The grey wolf exited the vehicle and walked around the front of the car, where he smiled down at the group. "Well, no worries, Jess. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Frank. So, if you'll let me be frank, I'm happy to help you out today and get you where you are going. I want to assure you that like all Zuber drivers, I've been fully cleared, so you have nothing to worry about. The worst you'll get from me is too much chatter." Offering his paw with a bright smile as the group chuckled nervously. Jess and then Stu both give him a shake as Jess handed Stu back his phone.

A few minutes later they are all belted in, Frank glanced into the mirror then over to Jess and Alex sitting in the front seat. "So, what brings a bunch of farm rabbits all the way in to the big city, and where to?"

Jess smiled up at Frank. "We're here to meet up with my sister, her mate and husband, and an old family friend thought lost many decades ago. Trying to mend family bridges. That sort of thing. As for where... Dad. Where did Judy say to meet them? It was a restaurant of some kind. Said she knew the cook."

Stu spoke up from the back seat where he was double checking that some of the younger rabbits were behaving themselves. "She said the place was called Therus."

Frank looked over at Jess with a big question in his eyes. "You sure about the name? I know of only one place in Zootopia named that. Great food, but it's a pred restaurant. Not really much in the way of prey offerings."

"No worries there. My sister knows the cook. A fennec fox I think she said. Besides, we have a predator in our group, my mate Alex." Jess gave Alex a peck on the cheek causing him to blush. "And a few of those we're meeting us are predators as well."

Frank shrugged and got them underway. "If you say so." Once they were on the road for a few minutes and officially on the highway, he glanced a few times at Jess and Alex, as well as those in the backseat before speaking. "By the way Jess. I knew that about you and Alex." Pointing to his nose. "It's considered rude to comment. Just want to assure you that it doesn't bother me. There are some mammals that will make a stink about it, not me. I've a few cousins and one of my oldest brothers found love outside species lines. I gotta say, they seem happier than many I have seen who stick to species, and especially those that are loudly against it. Personally I wonder if those against aren't unhappy for a reason, if you get me."

Jess laughed, and nervous laughter came form Stu in the back seat. "I can't say one way or another Frank, but it is certainly possible to be a case of, _thou doth protest too much_. At least with some. Others I think may be learned prejudices. There's no way to tell until you can actually get to the mammal in question."

"Certainly at that. So, you are all Hopps, and you said Judy. You aren't meaning the cop, Judy Hopps? Hero of the city, or so the cities PR department would have you believe."

Jess grinned. "My sister. Same litter. She's about 5 minutes older than me."

Frank struggled to keep his grin from showing teeth. "Oh, that's awesome. Always wanted to meet her, and her fox." He saw the look Jess gave her. "Yeah, most people in Zootopia know, or at least suspect, and most don't care. It is just a very loud minority that makes all the stink about inter-species couples.

Though there is that huge bust that took down some kind of anit-inter-species cult in a secluded neighborhood of the city. Happened just yesterday, actually. Wouldn't surprise me none if your sister was involved. The scale of it, taking down a whole community and the reports just seem like the kind of thing she and her fox would be involved in.

That said, I really don't get why some mammals think it is any of their business. Anyway. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Your sister." Glancing back at Stu and Bonnie and connecting the dots. "And your daughter, Mr and Mrs Hopps, is a real hero and inspiration to a lot of mammals here in the city and beyond. I had a fair a few months ago. A strange looking creature. Red Panda I think he called himself. She was all he would talk about. Total hero worship. Used his vacation to come to Zootopia just to see the city in which she works. Took up my whole day and tipped me double to just drive him around the city to see the locations of big busts she has been a part of, as well as other landmarks."

Stu hummed. "That's interesting Frank. Do you think they have an unreasonable view of Judy and Nick?"

Shaking his head, Frank chuckled. "I'm sure there are some, but Judy and Nick make it clear in the interviews I've seen that they are just mammals, like everyone else. That it is just their job, and that we shouldn't hold them up to such standards. Judy will even reference that old press conference from the NightHowler scare. The one that evil ewe, Bellweather, set her up in. All to point out that she makes mistakes, even big ones, just like the rest of us. Which if you ask me, is why people see her as such a role model."

Bonnie responded, clearly smiling. "That is really nice to hear, Frank. Being out in the country, what news we get is just the highlights. So we just see the big splashes when they solve a big case, or the reporting when some crazy mammal goes after them. It is nice to hear the perspective of someone like yourself. She has tried to assure us that what we see on the news is the exception of her work, but it can be hard to understand that when all you see are the headlines."

"Not a problem at all. Sorry if I'm being to talkative. I like to learn about my fairs, what they're in the city for, where they're from, etc..."

Bonnie chuckled. "Not at all Frank. It passes the time better than a silent ride."

Frank nodded with a smile as he guided the car off the freeway. "That it does. Well, we're almost there. I do hope you all have a nice meeting and things go well. Now, keep my ride and info in the app, and if you need another ride, or want a ride to someplace more prey friendly."

Jess looked up at Frank with a wicked grin. "Well, you see, Frank... Us Hopps are all a bit odd, as rabbits go. We tend to, as a general rule, enjoy the occasional bit of chicken. To spice things up. Makes winning bets real easy. I hear Judy just loves herself some spicy shrimp."

Looking over to Jess in concern and then surprise when he sees, and smells, that she is not lying. "Well... I'll just bet it does. We're here. Still, if you need another ride, I'm here for you. Just ping me on the app, and if I'm close and available, I'll come right over."

Bonnie responded from the back. "We will keep you in mind Frank, and thank you for the ride and the conversation."

"No worries at all. Hey, I know Judy works with my oldest brother, Mike. Tell her hi for me, from Frank Wolford and to ask Mike who that is, if she doesn't know."

Jess laughed as they hopped out. "We will do that. Thank you again Frank."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Therus, early afternoon. Sunday, 1330-ish**

Bonnie Hopps organized those that were with them while Stu double checked to make sure they had everyone, and all their bags, before letting the Zuber leave. "Thanks again Frank." Seeing the driver give a thumbs up as he worked the phone mounted on the dash. With a nod, Stu closed the door. "That's everyone, Bon." Giving a slap to the door to let the driver know they were clear.

"Great." Bonnie smiled, seeing Nick and Judy getting out of their car and how Nick fussed over Judy who swatted at him despite her smile. "I see Nick and Judy just got here as well. We have good timing. I gotta say, Stu, Frank was a very nice mammal."

Stu stiffened for a moment when Bonnie mentioned Nick, then shook himself. "Right." He silently chastised himself over the fact that he just had a long ride with a wolf, in the wolfs car, and didn't flinch, but the though of Nick, a fox, made him react. They walked up the path to the front door and Stu frowned upon seeing the predator only sign in the window. "Uhm... This really is a predator only place, Bon. I don't think we'll be welcomed here."

Judy and Nick walked up, Judy smiling wryly. "That depends dad. We know the cook personally and eat here all the time. His salads are to die for. Besides, this is Zootopia. Even in predator focused businesses like this, they always have some herbivore items on the menu. You'd be surprised how many tigers sometimes just want a salad."

Nick nodded, pulling the door open. "The shrimp and chicken burrito's are also to die for."

Erin looked up from her station and blinked several times, her smile faltering slightly. "Nick! Judy! And... Rabbits?"

Judy grinned up at the cougar. "Hey Erin. This is my mom, Bonnie, my dad, Stu. My Grandfather Harlan. Then my siblings Jill, Mike, Jesse, Ed, Eddy, Thad, Clair, and Jessica. As well as Jess's mate, Alex. We're expecting more to our party so a large area would be appreciated."

"Hmm..." Erin looked over the rabbits and one weasel. "Well, Fin did warn me that we'd be having a unique group today. So we have set aside the whole east section. I'm just going to start calling it the WildeHopps section. I might even have a plaque made for it." Smiling down at Judy and Nick with a wink. "I mean, we had the meeting of the head of the Wolford pack along with a rather prominent Tigress the other day for an impromptu intervention, overseen by you two, so what's a grip of rabbits in a predator restaurant? That seems almost, mundane." Shaking her head with a wry laugh and her bright smile returning.

Judy grinned. "Thanks Erin. I know we put a lot of stress on you."

"Yeah, but you also tip really well, and it is never not interesting. So, it balances. This way everyone."

Erin led the group to the collection of tables that had been pushed together in two rows. "I'll let you all get situated while I bring your waters. Menu's are on the table."

Bonnie and Stu, along with Judy's siblings except Jess fill up the set of tables farther from the windows, and started looking over their menus. Alex chuckled lightly as he took his seat next to Jess, across from Nick and Judy at the other table. "Well, Jess. Think we should try one of the burrito's Nick suggested?"

Jess laughed. "I don't know. I wouldn't want to freak out mom and dad more than needed."

Judy laughed in response. "Do what you want. I know what I'm having."

Bonnie put her menu down and looked towards Judy. "And what is that dear?"

Grinning, Judy chuckled again. "I'm having a shrimp and chicken burrito, spicy, with extra cheese, fresh pico, and seasoned rice. Along with my usual tea. Nick?"

"Oh yeah, I'm on board with that. Did you send the text?"

"Just."

"Good." Nick looked over to Harlan. "So, Harlan. How have you been?"

Looking up from his menu, Harlan smiled. "Please. Call me Pop-pop. You've earned it after all the grief I done gave ya. Anything other than da burrito you recommend?"

"Depends on your preference. If you like chicken, do the grilled chicken pasta, Fin's Alfredo is ambrosia. The turkey leg is good, but it's not small. I always have leftovers. The grilled salmon fillet is also excellent. You can have it three ways. Page three, I think. Page four has the salads, and the spicy sesame dressing is divine. If any of you want just the salad, just tell Erin which one you want and ask for it meat free."

Pop-pop smiled. "That salmon sounds good." Flipping through his menu. "Comes with seasoned rice I see. You said you know the cook?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, sir. He's an old friend. Former business partner, before I met Judy and joined the force."

"Ah. When you were a con-mammal."

Nick's ears folded to the side. "Yes, sir. That would be correct."

"Don't worry about it. You've clearly put those skills to better use in your new profession."

"They have come in useful. I'm on-call as a negotiator now."

Bonnie brightened up. "What's that, Nick? You're a negotiator?"

"Well, I've done the classes so I'm on the rotation. Though it's only been about two months, so I have only done it once. Just a simple robbery where the mammal was hold up in the store and armed. I managed to talk them down without any shots fired."

Judy beamed up at Nick. "It was really awesome mom. We were first on the scene. When they went to call for a negotiator, Nick volunteered that he'd passed the classes and was certified. The scene commander decided to give Nick a shot since the mammal on the rotation was on the other side of the city and would be hours to get there. It was great. Nick talked the mammal down, got him to come out and allowed Nick to cuff him, as long as they didn't taze or tranq him. It was awesome."

Nick's ears flicked back for a second in embarrassment. "It wasn't all that."

"Nick, love. It really was all that. Because you talked him down and he never fired a shot at us, he has a lot fewer charges to contend with. Plus he came willingly, so that is points for him as well."

Bonnie smiled at him warmly. "It sounds like you made a real difference, Nick. That's a great thing." Looking at Nick and Judy as they sat next to each other. "Well, you two really do seem to be in love."

Pop-pop chuckled. "In love? That doesn't even cover what is up with those two. Don't know how ya can't see it." Narrowing his eyes at Nick and Judy. "You two talk without talkin?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "What's that now, Pop-pop?"

Judy and Nick glancing at each other then back over to Pop-pop. "Yeah, what do you mean by that?" Asked Judy.

Chuckling. "Oh, nothin. You two just confirmed it for me."

Vivian walked up a that moment, a chuckle in her voice as she gave Nick and Judy a hug from behind. "Nicholas, Judy. Nice to see you again."

Nick laughed. "Mom, it's been less than a week."

"And that is still too long. You could at least call. How else am I going to keep up with my favorite daughter, who saved my idiot son from himself." Turning her attention back to Harlan/Pop-pop. "I can assure you, they very much do. It's down right spooky. Whole conversations without a word spoken. I never realized how unnerving it must have been for those around John and I. My grandfather suggested it was a family trait."

Nick shook his head, and gave Judy a kiss on the side of her muzzle. "It's official, Fluff. She is your mother now."

Pop-pop nodded. "It's a Hopps family trait too. Doesn't happen often, but when we find that one perfect mammal."

Vivian nodded, pulling up a chair. "It just clicks. Like a key in a lock. I'm Vivian Wilde, Nick's mother. You must be Pop-pop, as Judy refers to you. Her Grandfather." Holding out a paw.

Pop-pop shakes it. "I am. Nice ta meet ya."

Judy smiled. "Vivian, thank you for coming. You've met Pop-pop. These are my parents, Bonnie and Stu, and some of my siblings."

Standing and holding out her paw again to Bonnie and Stu, Vivian smiled. "A pleasure to meet all of you. Especially you, Bonnie, Stu. Please call me Vivian. A really honor to meet the parents of the female that was able to bring my son back to me."

They shook while Nick whined slightly. "Mom! Are you ever going to give up on that?"

Sitting back down, Vivian laughed. "Never. Because it's true." Turning back to Bonnie and Stu. "I know you are probably disappointed that you weren't invited to the wedding. I'm not sure if Judy explained, but fox weddings have some rules, because of how mammals tend to look at and treat foxes."

Bonnie nodded with a sad smile. "She mentioned a few things. I am actually hoping to pick Nick's brain some more on fox culture, as well as yours. We're getting over ourselves and that means we need to learn about fox culture, as well as weasel," nodding towards Alex, "and a few other mammals. It seems that there are a number of our kits that have found love outside of the species. It's something we are just going to have to learn to deal with."

Stu nodded. "That's right." Standing on his chair. "Nicholas. I want to offer my apologies for how I have treated you. For the things I have said to you, and about you. I want to apologize for assaulting you without justification, allowing my own fear to color the clear truth of the love you two have for each other. You never once in all of the visits you had with us, ever gave us... me, a reason to react in that way towards you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive an old rabbit. I am trying, and it's going to take me time, but I am working on it."

Nick smiled and gave Judy a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you Stu. I accept your apology. I realize that cannot have been easy. I hope that we can get to know each other again, and I can prove to you that I truly do love Judy with my entire heart and soul."

"You've done that already, Nick. You supported her when we failed to. You were there for her when we weren't. You didn't walk away from her after what I did, and didn't press charges."

Nick smiled warmly at Stu with a nod. "All is forgiven, Stu. Let us try and move forward. Leave the past where it is, and let us work on building a new foundation. Starting now."

Stu smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." Nick stood and shook paws with Stu, both with smiles as Nick returned to his seat.

Erin walked up with her pad out. "Hey everyone, ready to order?"

Judy smiled. "Nick and I are." Seeing affirmative nods from around the table other table as well. "We'll both have the usual burrito, spicy, with extra cheese, and you know our drinks."

Erin smiled. "Sure."

Pop-pop smiled. "I'll have the salmon fillet, Cajun crusted, and the tea Judy seem so fond of."

Orders went around and Erin just wrote them down with a shake of her head. She'd given up on trying to understand it. If anything, rabbits related to Judy, ordering meat? Par for the course. She did the obligatory advisement that it had meat in the dishes. That the oldest rabbit happily ordered the salmon and just shrugged when she advised it was actually fish. Erin decided that she would just not question it anymore. It was better for her sanity.

As Erin walked into the kitchen, the bell for the door rang and everyone turned. Vivian lit up with a grin. Jumping up and running over to the newcomers. "Sasha‽ Betty‽ Is that really you? Oh my gods! It's been so long. You must be the surprise Nick was talking about!"

Sasha hugged Vivian. "Oh my gods, Viv! It has been too long. It was such a shock when Nick and his mate showed up at our place."

Vivian held Sasha away from herself by the shoulders. "They did what‽"

Betty laughed with a nod. "Yeah, I guess they were apartment hunting since their family is about to get larger."

With a grin wide enough to seem like it touched her ears, Vivian nodded. "Oh, that is the truth. I'm gonna be a grandmother soon!" Hugging Betty and Sasha again in her excitement.

With a deeper laugh, Betty shook her head and sighed. "Oh, gods. I pity the parents. But you sure you are okay raising rabbits?"

Vivian frowned. "Betty! Hold your tongue. I have seen the reports from their specialist, and the scans. They are very much half fox, half rabbit."

"How is that possible?" The disbelief clear in Betty's voice.

"I don't know, but it is."

Harlan had gotten up without anyone noticing and stepped up, his voice small and hesitant, as if not believing what he was seeing. "Sasha?"

Sasha spun around at the calling of her name from a voice she could never un-know, and looked down at the elder rabbit as he pulled a pendant out of his shirt. She hesitantly pulled it's mate out of hers. "Harlan? Is that you?" Tears welling in her shocked eyes.

Tears flowing from his yes, Harlan managed to just barely speak around a sob. "It is my kitten." Dropping his cane and grabbing her into a hug. "Oh my gods, Kitten." Anything else he could say was lost in his sobs.

Sasha had tears spilling from her eyes as well. "Harlan." Dropping into the hug and burying her nose in his neck and taking in his scent. "Oh gods. It really is you. My sly bunny."

They cried into each other's fur for several minutes before they could separate, everyone else looking on. Sharing a chaste kiss as they did so, Harlan held her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes.. "Oh my Sasha. What happened? I lost contact with you."

"We had a fire. Everything was lost. The secret compartment that I kept everything in was gutted. Nothing left but ash."

"Oh no. But you got out safely?"

"We did. It turned out it was my ex. He did it for insurance money. If they hadn't been there to arrest him for the fraud, I'd have ripped his throat out. I'm glad I never had cubs with him."

Nick stepped up handing Harlan his cane, having picked it up as he approached. "Why don't we retire to the table. Aunties, I ordered for both of you so the food will get here with the rest of ours. Pop-pop, why don't you sit with Sasha. Aunt Betty, you can sit with mom and Judy's parents."

A few moments later, everyone was seated and positions adjusted. Judy's siblings, expect Jess, staring in shock and awe as their grandfather and a snow leopard leaned against each other and made loving eyes at each other. The snow leopard wearing a Hopps sapphire pendant, its brilliant deep blue shining in the bright sunlight from the windows, unmistakable. Nearly as shocking was their parents sitting next to an older vixen and chatting happily. They knew about Judy and her fox, but the clear revelation that the kits were in fact his, just floored them.

Jill was the first to recover. "Hold up! Judy! You're telling me that your kits are half fox?"

Judy grinned across to her sister. "Not telling you that Jill. It's a fact. We will also be adopting a few kits, or cubs, whoever we connect with as well. It's why we were out shopping for apartments yesterday and ran into Nick's aunts."

"The snow leopards."

Nick smiled. "Yes. They are very close family friends and kit sat me many many times. I never knew them as anything other than my aunties. We lost contact with them after the fire and my fathers death. They had to move to another city to get support from family. Uncle Delvin was one of the few con's I ever ran that I didn't feel bad about him getting hurt. Still don't."

Sasha looked over at Nick with a glare. "Nicky! What did you do?"

With a wicked grin, Nick laughed. "Well... After he got out of jail for the insurance fraud on your house, I conned him into a few purchases. All legal. Questionable, sure, but legal I assure you. Then I talked him into a few other things. He wasn't happy with what I was doing and how I was handling things. He wasn't making enough money. Then again, I was shorting him on purpose just to get under his skin. So, I got with Mr. Big and organized the purchase of a rug. It was going to be a really good score. However, Delvin didn't think it was good enough money."

Judy groaned and dropped her face in her paws. "You did tell me that you didn't know it was that kind of run until after."

Nick nodded. "Yep. He got a hold of a black market rug, which I then passed on to Mr. Big. Devlin waited until the last second to give me the rug he procured, so I didn't get a chance to verify it. Only to find out later what it was, and almost get iced over it. Only because Big believed me that I didn't know what it was. If I had known, I would have told him, and offered to replace it from a different supplier. As I told Big. I was crazy, not stupid. I'd rather not make any money on a deal than get iced. He believed me. I'm crazy, but passing off such a thing, not cool. He knew I wasn't that stupid. Don't get me wrong, there are legit rugs of that nature that would have been acceptable, and they're expensive as hell. A black market rug is either stolen, or worse, from a rug-mill."

Judy cringed. "I read about the bust of one of the big ones. That mammals can be so horrible to each other."

Nick nodded. "Yeah. After dipping me in the water. He had to make the point after all, and my agreement to stay out of his territory. Yes, I know from personal experience just how cold that water is. We made a plan. Mr. Big understood that, since Devlin was family, I couldn't allow him to be iced. We instead came up with a plan. Mr. Big may be a crime boss, but there are a lot of things he doesn't tolerate. Mammal trafficking and drugs are his big no no's. Putting him in the position of almost icing someone who didn't knowingly wrong him. He tends not to take kindly to that either."

"Yes. Fru has told me as much."

"I'm sure she told you that to help assuage some of your concerns."

"Exactly that."

"Well, we arranged another purchase, only this time I expressed how much Mr. Big and Grandmama loved the first one, so they wanted to by a bunch more. Therefore I needed Devlin to connect me to his supplier. I wore a wire, and Mr. Big had a sting set up with a few calls. ZBI and ZPD came in so hard... I walked away. Uncle Devlin, not so much. I was listed as confidential informant three in the reports. They had more than enough evidence, and the prosecutor wouldn't have put a fox on the stand for anything. So. Uncle Devlin will be getting out on good behavior in..." Checking his phone. "Ten more years. Having a previous charge of insurance fraud where he burned down his families home, forcing them to leave the city. Well, that didn't play well with the jury at sentencing. I may have mentioned those details to the prosecutor when I was giving my statement."

Sasha laughed. "Oh, Nicky! I'm so glad you didn't take a long dip in that pool. Sounds like that worthless excuse for a cat got what he had coming to him."

Judy started to giggle, then broke into a laugh. "Oh my gods. He must be the leopard that they can't let any skunks get anywhere near. They keep managing to spray him."

"That's him."

Sasha and Betty laughed, Betty recovering first. "Oh that's perfect. I'm glad I never got to him either. I'd have filleted his tail and removed his ears."

Harlan laughed as well. "Well done Nick. Though I am a bit concerned that you had dealings with such a person as Mr. Big."

"In truth sir, I worked for him for several years. Never hurt anyone, and as I said, he doesn't deal in things like Drugs and mammal trafficking. In the world I was living in, as a con-mammal, and a fox... Dealing with a mob-boss or three is just something you cannot avoid. Sometimes you need money, and doing a job for said mob boss is better than owing them money. I tried to never owe them anything but money, and as little of that as I could. Favors owed to the mob are not something you want unless you are going to live that life, and I had no interest in doing that.

In fact, the job to take care of Devlin cleared the last of my debt with him, though he still had to take a stand about the rug, which is why I got dipped and couldn't work in his territory. Pass through, have dinner in a restaurant, sure, but couldn't do any work there. As for when I worked for him, it was mostly what I would call courier work."

Judy nodded, then frowned. "Which is why you had to avoid his territory. But... Why then were you able to do your pawpcicle hustle using Tundra Town?"

Nick gave her a kiss on the cheek. "A secondary arrangement. You'll remember it was during the day, and we were right near the border."

"Ah. You were no where near his businesses, and being daytime, no chance of interfering."

"That, and Fin was still on good terms."

"Well, at least those bridges have been mended."

Jill blinked. "I'm sorry. Say what? You're saying Nick is on good terms with a mob-boss, again?"

Harlan spoke up. "That is again, concerning, son."

Nick laughed. "It's not as bad as all that. Mr. Big would never put us in a bad position. Our boss knows, and I wouldn't say that I'm on good terms. He tolerates me, since I am the, as he puts it, the godmothers consort."

Judy smiled up at Nick and gave him a kiss. "He loves you Nick. He just can't show it because of your history."

Vivian laughed. "Antonio always did have a unique way of describing things."

Bonnie looked over at Vivian in surprise. "You know him as well?"

"Bonnie. There isn't a mammal in Happy Town, or anywhere else in the city that doesn't know who Mr. Big is. I know him from his charity work, and I work with his daughter, Fruticia. She's a fashion designer. It's your daughter that has the real connection."

Bonnie turned slowly to look at a blushing Judy, her voice rising in pitch. "What!"

Jill stared at her sister in shock. "JUDY‽"

Nick put up his hands. "Hold up, everyone. Just calm down a second. It is not like that. Judy is just as clean as she could be. We both are. Like I said a moment ago. The chief is well aware of the relationship we have with the Big Family." Looking to Judy. "Love."

"Thank you. I saved Fru Fru's life on my first day on the job. She named me as godmother to her pups. That makes Nick, by extension of being married to me, as their godfather. This doesn't protect us completely, but it does give us some insulation. Though again, Antonio is very courteous. He doesn't hold business when we visit, and if there is a case we are working that trips over him, he lets us know through channels and we hand it off. He understands that he cannot ask us to bury things, as that would place me, as the godmother and nick as the godfather of his grand-pups, in legal jeopardy.

The Chief understand why we might have to step away from a case every so often. It's for our safety, being as we are considered family. Chief Bogo would rather keep us from running a fowl of a mob boss as well. Plus, handing off any cases is the only way we can ensure that any convictions are unassailable, should our relationship as family be brought up in court. The biggest head-ache about it is having to do monthly interviews with IA, the DA, reviews of our cases, and other such things. We're under a microscope."

Nick nodded. "Those are a pain, but after that one goat got himself up on charges, so long as we actually stay clean, our work is all but unassailable."

"That is true. That goat had it coming though. Did you see the report on how many cops got offers of reinstatement with a clean jacket, or at least compensation once he went down?"

"No, but given the way he behaved, I'd bet it was a lot."

"It wasn't a small number. He'd been dirty his entire career. There were quite a few cops who lost out on promotions because of him, as well as those that lost there jobs. Even a few that did time they shouldn't have. He turned states evidence and into witness protection. Sold out the boss in the Rain Forest."

Nick slapped the table with a laugh. "Ha! That wasn't smart. He'd have been better off taking the time."

"I rather agree. Last I checked, the bounty on his head is up to twenty now."

Nick shook his head and whistled as the rest looked on at the conversation in shock. "Ouch. It was only ten the last time I checked. He must have had a lot of dirt to warrant that."

"Jack suggested that he had enough to really make a dent."

"Oh, yeah. If Jack is willing to admit that, he had a lot of dirt to dish."

Judy turned back to her mom. "Sorry, got side-tracked. The point is. I'm not dirty or in any danger of being dirty. If anything, Nick and I are assured of being the cleanest cops, due to IA not willing to leave us alone."

Bonnie relaxed slightly. "I see. So you are in a spot where your bosses won't let you work cases that touch Mr. Big, and since you're cops and you're up front with him, he doesn't put you in a bad position."

Judy nodded. "That's right mom. I'm not going to say I'm comfortable with what I know Mr. Big does. Yet, it's kinda out of sight, out of mind. It has to be that way." Judy turned to her siblings. "I need you all to understand something right now. You need to keep everything you just heard to yourself. Spreading it on social media, or anywhere else could place Nick and I, and our kits, in jeopardy."

They all nod, Jill speaking up again. "Okay Jude. Okay. We won't say anything. I guess you are telling us this just to let us know that you are safe."

"As long as you keep your mouths shut."

Stu nodded. "I think we can consider that particular subject as under a Black carrot. Judy?"

Judy nodded. "I don't think it is quite that strong dad, but if you feel so, then I can accept that."

"Okay, perhaps not a Black Carrot, what about a Blue one?"

Judy paused a moment then nodded again. "Yes. That's reasonable. It isn't exactly a secret. I'm seen out with Fru Fru all the time, Nick hangs out with Kevin for poker nights. That's why we have to be open with our boss in the ZPD."

Nick brightened up with a grin. "Which is tonight by the way. Stu, you up for it?"

Stu cocked his head. "Poker night?"

Nick nodded. "Yes. Me and a bunch of the guys get together, drink, play poker, and just generally have a guys night. Action movies, and since it's at Erik's this time, there will also be pool."

Stu nodded. "Uhm... Is it going to be all predators?"

"Lets see. Tonight there will probably be a coyote, polar bear, lion, two wolves, a tiger, and a leopard. Alex, you should come for sure. Get to know the guys."

Alex grinned and nodded. "Sounds like a blast."

Stu took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can leave any time I want?"

"Without question, Stu. We have a white tailed buck and a jack rabbit, when they're in town. Both are ZBI. Speaking of which." Nick pulled out his phone and sent a text, getting an immediate response. "Oh, good. Jack and Skye are in town and off tonight. Judy, you should invite Skye to the girls night you're planning with Lizz. Have your mom go too. It would be good to get to know the people you have as friends."

Jill huffed. "Only if I go as well."

Judy smiled. "That sounds like a plan." Pulling out her phone. "These are all people in inter-species relationships. So Jess, you definitely need to come."

Sasha giggled as Harlan whispered in her ear. "I think Harlan and I are going to go for a walk after lunch. Where is that food, by the way."

Nick frowned, turning to face the kitchen. "That's a good question." Raising his voice. "Hey, Fin. You nappin back there? Need daddy to come help you reach the counter?"

Fin's deep voice roared from the kitchen. "Stuff it Nick! Things are almost done. So don't go getting your knickers in a twist. And what's with all the damn meat eating rabbits!"

Nick laughed. "I don't know buddy. It seems to be a family trait." Turning to the rest of the family. "Though, after that rabbit gang we took down just before Judy went on maternity leave, I'm convinced it is why she can hit so damn hard. Those rabbits were work out freaks and in top shape, as well as trained fighters. I took a flying drop kick from one of them, along with a bunch of punches. I barely felt the punches, and the kick, well, it barely knocked me back. I'm trained and spar with Judy all the time, but it was like a kit punching me. That same kick from Judy can take down a rhino. I know, because I've watched her do it."

Harlan laughed. "Hopps rabbits are just generally stronger by default, and with the way Judy started eating after the doc told her to add more protein to her diet to get through the strength plateau she hit, I don't doubt she's probably the strongest rabbit around. Though there is a reason for all that."

Bonnie nodded. "You mentioned that at the dinner, dad. What is that reason?"

"Simple. There are several predators back in the history of the Hopps clan. At last three foxes and a forest cat. Judy shows a lot of those traits. The purple eyes are the give away. Judy, you know claws like yours are not like a typical rabbits. Your strength, speed, and I know your sense of smell is better than most rabbits."

Judy nodded. "It is. It' isn't as good as Nick's, but it is really good. So you're saying that I already had fox in me?" Turning to Nick. "We should have Angela check that. If so, it could help explain why I was able to get pregnant."

Nick managed, just barely, to keep his snicker at Judy's double entendre in check, several of her siblings failing. "It certainly would." _snicker_ "Even very distantly, I'm sure it would have helped increase our chances."

"Not by a lot though, given how much we tried."

Chuckling, Nick kissed Judy. Their kiss lasting several very long seconds as they lost themselves to it for a moment. "Yes. Not for a lack a trying."

Stu folded his ears over his face. "Oh gods. I did not need to hear that, or see a passionate kiss like that."

Bonnie laughed. "Oh Stu. I know you want to pretend that our kits are all perfect innocents, but they just are not. If anything, I'm happy to hear that they have a healthy sex life."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, and we even manage to keep it out of the stock rooms at the precinct."

Blushing, Judy pulled her own ears over her face. "Oh gods. I do not ever want to have that conversation with Bogo again. Once was too many times, and with Mammal Resources there too."

"Hey we just got a minor write up and promised to not do it again. It's actually out of our jackets by this point. Though the fact that we were otherwise completely professional, and the only mammals that saw that video were Bogo and Mammal Resources, helped I'm sure."

"Yeah, we got lucky there. I think Bogo was just mad that he had to withdraw from the pool." Judy frowned and crossed her arms. "Served him right!"

Erin came out with a large tray, followed by Fin with a smaller tray. "Hi guys. Hate to interrupt, but food is ready."

The collection of salads and other options were quickly distributed, drinks refreshed, and the collected mammals dug in. Conversation for a few minutes died out as they ate, mostly murmurs of appreciation and comments on how good the food was.

Some time later the meal had been eaten and everyone seemed satisfied. Nick smiled over the assembled mammals. "Okay. I have to say, this has been a much better meeting then the last time I was around more then my honey bunny." Giving Judy another kiss.

Stu nodded. "I understand that Nick, and as I am the primary cause of that, I apologize again. It was uncalled for, and I am thankful for you not pressing charges. You proved over and over again that you were a good mammal with the way you interacted with the fluffle. I reacted so badly and I am embarrassed by my actions once you and Judy started dating."

Judy glared at her father, Stu's ears falling as she spoke. "He didn't press charges, against my wishes. You need to understand that, dad. Nick is a forgiving mammal and willing to give you the benefit of the doubt for my sake. I'm not so ready to do that just yet. You are going to need to earn my trust again."

Nick signed and pulled Judy to his side. "Love. I can see he wants to do better and be better. We have to give him the chance to do so, and some understanding that he has a lifetime of prejudice to overcome. From what we read in the chat, he's making real efforts."

Crossing her arms, Judy huffed. "We shall see. Maybe it is just me being pregnant and protective of you and the kits." Softening her gaze. "I'm willing to give you a chance, dad. Even let you screw up a bit as you work through it. But..." Her stare going as icy as Mr.Big's special swimming pool. "If you ever attack my husband again. So help me."

Putting up his paws in surrender. "I get that, and I would deserve it. I don't know how I can express to you how sorry and ashamed of myself I am. I just hope that you can forgive me in time."

"Dad... It isn't about forgiveness. Nick forgives you, so too then do I. No, it's the fact that you hurt him, the mammal I love beyond anything else. Do you know the vows that we took at our wedding? I know Jess and a few others got a copy of the ceremony."

Stu shook his head. "I do not."

Judy pulled up her phone, pulled up a video and handed the phone across the table after turning the sound all the way up. Stu pressed play on the video and Nick's voice came from the speakers as Bonnie leaned over to see.

_Judith Laverne Hopps. I pledge myself to you. I am yours in this life and the next, and for all the lives beyond that we may live. Until the stars themselves all burn out and the universe goes dark. Even then, I will be yours, and will keep you warm in the darkness. You are my strength. I will be your shield and sword to defend you against the harshness of the world._

Judy's voice then speaking, strongly, though it was clear that she was also crying with the slight waver to it.

_Nicolas Piberious Wilde. I pledge myself to you. I am yours in this life and the next, and for all the lives beyond that we may live. Until the stars themselves all burn out and the universe goes dark. Even then, I will be yours and will keep you warm in the darkness. You are my strength. I will be your shield and sword to defend you against the harshness of the world._

They then spoke in unison.

_I am yours, and you are mine. To you I pledge myself and no other. I will shelter you when life is harsh and unforgiving. I will keep you warm when it is cold. All I have._ _All I_ _am. All I ever will be_ _. I_ _s yours._

Stu stopped the video, wiping tears from his eyes and handing the phone back. "Jude... Is there a copy of the entire video we can see?"

Bonnie wipes tears of her own. "Judy. That was beautiful. That was a very old oath."

Vivian smiled brightly, while also wiping a tear. "It is. It is a combination of the oldest oath that the Wilde's have, along with one that, from what Judy said, was the oldest from the Hopps line. I was rather surprised by just how similar they are. All they really did was modernize it. Stars burning out instead of falling from the sky. The Hopps wording was slight different from the Wilde one, but it was otherwise the same oath."

Bonnie nodded. "It is. The whole thing is similar to one of the oldest and rarely used, because of the implications. It is said that those who use the oath are in fact pledging exactly what they claim. It is not something taken lightly."

Vivian nodded again. "The same with us. They did not tell me what their vows were, only that they were combining somethings from both sides. When I heard them, I was in shock. You can't really feel it in the video, but there was just... something. Like the divine looked down on us for a moment and smiled. It was a cloudless blue sky, and yet it rained on us. It was a good, hard rain, out of a cloudless sky. For foxes, that is a true omen for the couple. It, to us, says that the couples union is blessed and none should ever question it. To me, it is that blessing that brought about our soon to be born grandkits."

Bonnie nodded. "It represents the same for us. Is that on the full video?"

"It is. You can see it start as they start their oath to each other, and by the time the entire ceremony was done, it was a complete downpour. Yet there was no clouds, no broken sprinkler or hydrant that we could find."

"For us. The stronger the rain, the longer it lasts..."

"The greater the blessing. Watch the video when you can, and you will understand why I just know how blessed these two truly are."

"We will."

Harlan looked over from where he and Sasha were snuggled. "So, what now?"

Sahsa sighed. "Now, I think I need to give back your pendant, Harlan."

Harlan frowned almost to the point of scowling. "You will do no such thing. It is yours, and you are to be buried with it!"

"But we do cremation."

"Then it should be placed in with your ashes and rest inside with them for the rest of time. We do both, and so you will be given a Hopps urn to rest within. You will also be granted the use of our crematoria to ensure it is done correctly."

Betty coughed. "Excuse me, but who are you to be making such pronouncements?"

Harlan looked over at Betty. "I'm the one that gave her that pendant. It is a Hopps sapphire. It cannot be returned, nor can I ask for it back, unless the owner has committed a great sin, such as trying to sell it."

"Delvin tried to do that. Nicky, when he was younger, scammed him with a piece of plastic and hid it until Delvin was arrested. I though it had been lost in the fire."

Nick chuckled. "I never saw you without it. Even when things were hard, you'd hold it, but it was clearly for strength. Never with a thought to sell it. When he asked me to help him find a buyer, I knew then he was no good. He was convinced that it was in fact the piece of plastic and glass I gave him to sell. I saw him off to his prison term after the rug sting. I let him know the truth and that you still had it. I wish I could show you a picture of his face."

Sasha grinned. "Oh, that must have been priceless."

Harlan nodded. "You did good, boy. You did real good." Turning back to Betty. "Once the ashes are in the urn, the pendant sitting with them, and it is sealed. You can take it and place it in your family crypt, on your mantel, or allow it to be placed in it's reserved place in the Hopps family crypt where it will rest next to mine."

Stu shook his head. "So that's why you had a shelf large enough for three carved for yourself."

"That's right. I always hoped that one day I would get my Sasha back."

Bonnie frowned, a worried look on her muzzle. "What about mom?"

Harlan smiled. "She knew all of it and never held it against me. I told her before I asked her to marry me, and she accepted me and that hidden past. I loved her with my whole heart, just as I did Sasha. They even corresponded themselves a few times. I do not regret the life I lived, only the specisism I had to foster in order to protect the clan. Something that is no longer needed and I hope to undo."

Sasha nodded. "Agreed. I do not regret four of my five husbands. Delvin. Well. He'd better hope he dies in prison, or that I have passed on first. I love all my kits and the family I had, I would not trade for what might have been. That said. Harlan was my first love, and we did not separate because we wanted to, but because we had to. We had to live our lives, for each other and the families we had to support. That was our agreement when he gave me the pendant and the promise he said it held. That no matter where we went in out lives, what families we may raise. The pendants bound us together, that we might take strength from each other when we needed though them. I did not love my husbands any less, even if they didn't live long. I was never good at picking mates. After Lawrence, I couldn't do it any more."

Betty shook her head. "Okay Sasha. What do you want then?"

"I don't know yet. I want to be with my husbands, but I also want to be with Harlan."

Bonnie smiled. "Sahsa. Are you okay with having your ashes split?"

Sasha took a moment to think. "I am. Why?"

Stu nodded with a widening smile as he recognized what Bonnie was suggesting. "The stone can be split. Once. Then re-set. But only under special circumstances, which your situation meets. When the time comes, the two halves can be placed with both halves of your ashes. It is our belief that the stone binds to its mate and therefore binds you to both locations. Just as the matching stone in Pop-pop's binds your stone to it as it was split to make the set."

Sasha smiled. "That would work. Would that be acceptable, sis?"

Smiling. "It would be. If it is what would ensure your spirit was able to rest."

Nick nodded. "Well, on that slightly morbid, but understandable note. I think we should get you over to the hotel and checked in. By the time we get that done, those of us heading to poker can do that, and Lizz can pick up Judy and whomever is heading for the girls night."

Judy nodded as well. "That sounds like a plan. Any objections?"

Sasha raised her paw. "Not an objection, but a question. Can I go with Harlan, or him with us? To be honest, I don't want to let go of him again."

Ed raised his paw. "If you are willing to put up with me, I will go along. Pop-pop, you are as onry as Judy, and just as thick headed. At least one of us needs to stick by you."

Grumbling. "Fine. Just don't make a nuisance of yurself."

Ed grinned. "Never Pop-pop. So long as you behave."

Sasha laughed. "That's exactly why we are moving. No more stairs for this old leopard. We're still gonna be in the same complex, just a small two bedroom for Me and Betty, close to the entrance. Right next to where some of our grand-cubs live. At their insistence. So I'm happy to have you along. What's your name?"

"Edward, ma'am. I go by Ed."

"Well Ed. I look forward to getting to know you, and all your siblings and the rest of the Hopps clan."

Stu took a deep breath. "Perhaps I can propose something." All eyes turned to him and he coughed into his paw. "Sasha. Perhaps we should arrange a... Arrange a get together. You, your cubs, and grand-cubs could come out to the farm. I'm still working on my comfort with having predators around, but... With you having a Hopps sapphire, you are as much family as if you had married Pop-pop. He's also right. You have the right to the Hopps facilities and to be interned in the crypt. Since you are family, then by extension, your family is too."

Harlan brightened up. "That is a fantastic idea. Nick, you and your family should come too."

Nick smiled. "There isn't much to my family, but I am sure mom would be willing."

Vivian grinned. "Absolutely! I would love to see where Judy grew up. To see what shaped her into the amazing mammal that she is."

Judy blushed and pulled her ears over her face again. "Viv, stop!"

Leaning over and ruffling the fur between Judy's ears, Vivian laughed. "I refuse. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for." Turning to Stu and Bonnie. "Ought to invite Judy's college roommate and her mate as well. Make a big thing out of it."

Bonnie was grinning and laughed herself. "I am loving this idea. Our other kits with inters-species mates should invite their families as well. It will also be nice to see Maria again, she's always so busy, she rarely stops by the warren anymore."

Judy chuckled darkly. "Mom. Viv. You do realize what you are proposing, right?" Getting confused looks. "There will be enough different mammal species present to establish a great pact."

Nick sucked air through his teeth, hissing. After a moments pause, he laughed. "Yes. There is. If we bring Eric, Jeff, Carry, Bill, Lizz and Mike we guarantee it."

Judy grinned. "Yes! Bring Ellie, Ed, Mikel, Joan. I mean, Joan is your cousin so she counts as your family Nick. That will bring the Wolford pack and maybe the Alpha's as well as Lizz's family."

Bonnie frowned. "Judy. What are you talking about?"

Judy blushed and Nick spoke. "Judy discovered a few things while researching fox and rabbit customs for our wedding, as well as some history work. She dragged me into it. Had more than a few conversations with a Cliff." Looking up at his mother. "That's why I borrowed all the family documents."

"Borrowed you say?"

"Well... That is tradition, isn't it?"

Shaking her head. "Yes, and I would have been disappointed in you if you hadn't just taken them like that. Even if you over did the traditional payment."

"Whatever." Waving a paw in the air. "I swear, leaving cash behind is the only way I can get you to take any money from me." Shaking his head. "Anyway. What Judy discovered is that in the ancient past, reflected in the absolutely oldest records we could find, there was an alliance between rabbits and foxes. Specifically one line of foxes and rabbits. They shared burrows/dens. Fought for each other. The records we were able to find, the oldest ones, even suggested that there were instances of marriage between them. Though at the time it wasn't quite so formal, just a mating ceremony, which a fox wedding actually is very similar to. That's why we had those changes made to it you found so odd mom. It was to reflect what we found. The records are hard to trace from that far back, but we know which two lines of animals it was that had the alliance. What we cannot be sure of is what caused the rift between them."

Harlan spoke up. "It was a rabbit."

Bonnie turned to face Pop-pop. "What?"

Harlan nodded sadly. "I have the rest of those records you need to complete the story. After I had to send Sasha away, I went into the archives and removed those oldest records that showed the alliance along with other things. Such as the fact that we have predator blood in our past. I can tell you that the betrayal wasn't discovered until far too long after the foxes were driven from their dens. By the time the truth was discovered, the rift was too deep and the foxes were rightly distrustful of us. Only, the betrayal was worse. It was the reason foxes to this day have the unfair reputation that they have. Until the betrayal was discovered, we spread the lies and rumors about foxes wherever we went. The distrust foxes have for rabbits is well founded. We are why they have the reputation, to this day, that they have."

Nick sighed. "That matches some of what we found. The records of the Wilde's only say that they did not understand why their allies, their friends, the mammals they thought of as family, turned on them. They were broken hearted, which turned to anger. They taught from that point not to trust other mammals save foxes, especially not rabbits, and then hold them at arms length until they truly proved themselves."

Jill picked up on what was being implied. "Hold on a second. Nick, you're saying that the line of foxes that were aligned with the rabbits was your family?"

Nick nodded. "It was, and the other side of that equation."

Harlan sighed. "Was the Hopps. Our most distant ancestors, before the written word was common. A Wilde saved the Hopps from being completely killed off. Much of that time is oral histories and stories written down later."

Nick nodded. "Ours shows that the Wilde in question had a writing system that he created and taught it to the Hopps he saved. It was really not much, a collection of symbols that we still use to this day. It was the Hopps he taught it to, that turned it into something closer to an actual written language. One all Wilde's are taught to read."

Harlan nodded, and Stu spoke up. "That sounds like the old notation system that we all learn as kits."

With a wider smile, Nick nodded. "That's why I could so easily find my way around the burrow. Every intersection has those symbols. I didn't make the connection until Judy and I were doing this research, just noted it as weird but didn't think on it. I think at the time I just thought it was a common symbol system. There are also paw signs." Doing a few simple ones, to which Stu responded, a surprised look on his muzzle. "That came as a great surprise to Judy. Some of the more complex things are different, but the most basic ones are the same. Same with the written language. Judy and I concluded that it was the very same language of symbols and signs, prior to the rift."

Harlan nodded. "That is because it was."

Bonnie shook her head. "Okay, we need to bring Liza and Cliff into this. They're the family historians." Pulling out her phone she dialed and put it on speaker.

From the phone after two rings. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Hi Liza, is Cliff there?"

"He's in the stacks, should I get him?"

"Yes, it is very important."

"Okay, hang on."

Bonnie looks up. "We maintain as much of the history of the Hopps clan as we can. Births, deaths, marriages, things like the earlier Blue Carrot information, which I think this entire meal is goig to fall under. We track rifts in the family, and when they heal. Everything. It is all also digitized now." Giving Judy a look. "Entirely your fault by the way. You got your brother started with that damn program, and he just couldn't leave things alone. He's planning on building something he calls a Data-Center, in the old abandoned burrow on the north end of the property. Not sure what that is, but he said that we can make a lot of money renting space to other mammals and businesses."

Nick laughed. "That's for sure."

From the phone. "Hey mom, Liza said you needed something?"

"Yes Cliff. There are yet some revelations coming, and I am going to need you and Liza to listen carefully to what your brother-in-law, sister, and Pop-pop have to say."

From the phone the voice of both Liza and Cliff came at the same time.. "Okay..."

Pop-pop smiles. "Just listen, and yes, before you ask, I have the documentation, as does Nick and Judy."

Nick chuckled. "Hi Cliff, Nick here. So. Judy and I did some research as you know. She was digging into the oldest histories of the Hopps clan. I helped a little by getting her more documentation from my family. Well, we have pretty much confirmed that there was an alliance, a pact, between the Hopps clan and the Wilde family of foxes. One that lasted several centuries until a rift occured.

That rift was at least in part caused by a rabbit according to Pop-pop. Not sure if they were a Hopps or not, or what brought it about, but we have confirmed that the simplest and earliest bits of the ancient written language of the Hopps and Wilde's had the same origin. Same with the basic paw signs both families use. Judy got to researching it when she understood the basic paw signs I used and I hers. It let us learn each others full sign set quickly, since they had the same base."

Pop-pop spoke up. "I can confirm that I have documentation from after the rift." Looking to Alex. "It was a weasel that twisted the rabbit."

Alex dipped his head, his ears folding back. "Jaco Ulericass. My side of the family tells a story of how we destroyed an ancient alliance of predators and prey, and how it was a permanent stain upon the family. It was why we became the Uleric's. I don't know the story of what actually happened, just the name as the one whose shame we bear and is the reason we weasals are looked at as we are. We try very hard to be upstanding, trustworthy, clean. I know I can get the records from the family split. We took all the records with us. The others didn't care, they embraced it. They also succeeded in dying out because no one wanted to interact with them."

Nick smiled. "I think when we bring all this together, this story will be something else. I'll bet Mike's Pack has some data as well."

Cliff from the phone. "Who's Mike?"

"Mike Wolford, of the Wolford pack. There are some references to the Wolford pack in our documents."

Harlan laughed. "As there is in mine."

Liza from the phone. "Guys. Mom. Dad! If what you are saying is true and it can be corroborated. This could expose huge chunks of mammal history. We could be rewriting text books with this."

Judy nodded. "Yeah. Not only that, but with the group of mammals we're talking about getting together. We can form a great pact. It is an extension of what we found. There was a pact, if ever so briefly, and we suspect the reason the rift happened, but the Wolford pack joined the pact with the Wilde and Hop families. We became Hopps due to a clerical error a few centuries ago."

Looks went around the table, Nick finally speaking up, his voice strong and forceful as his eyes gleamed. "This. Needs. To. Happen. A pact across so many families and species. If could truly reshape the world. This is like the pact that established Zootopia itself." Turning to Judy. "Fluff! This is a way we can truly make not just the city, but the entire world a better place."

Liza came in over the phone. "Doesn't there need to be family or species leaders at such a thing?"

Judy shook her head. "Not necessarily. If a leader isn't there, then the mammals sign just for themselves and their own families. Such as Nick and I would sign for just ourselves if his mom, Vivian, refused to sign."

Vivian huffed. "As if that were even a question."

Smiling, Judy continued. "Just an example Viv." Looking at the phone. "Cliff, Liza. Since I'm on maternity leave, I'm going to work with you and we can start planning this." Looking up at those in the restaurant. "None of this leaves this room. As far as anyone is concerned, it is a get together of family and friends. Dad, I think this whole meal should fall under a Red carrot. You're going to need to have levels thirty through forty five of the burrow finished and ready. That way all these mammals will have a place to stay. Plan for species as large as Tigers, maybe a few larger. I'll let you know."

Stu nodded. "I agree with your sense of urgency, though I don't understand what this whole great pact is about. As for those levels, they're almost done. Just some modifications to make them suitable for what you suggest."

Nick smiled. "I can answer that Stu. It is an agreement, a pact, between the attending families, but it will spread. A great pact is what is said to have been the founding of Zootopia itself. Even if that is just the attendees that sign on in their individual family capacity as Judy said. It is the oldest type of agreement and is enshrined in the most ancient laws still on the books. In fact, it is law that Judy and I are bound as officers to enforce. The families will stand together. They will not harm each other. If one is attacked, the others will come to their defense. They will welcome each other into their homes, offer shelter from the winter, food and water in drought and famine. It binds them as extended family in a way."

Stu shook his head. "You think all these mammals would agree to such a thing?"

Smiling at her father, Judy nodded. "I do. At least most of them. There is a lot of preparation, and we'll want to hold the get together in a mild season, either spring of fall. Liza, Cliff and I will have to research what needs to be in the contract that all attendees will sign. As well as how we represent those that can stand for entire families versus just their own."

Nick grinned. "Love. I say you shoot for Spring. It's already mid-summer, and we don't want it to interfere with Carrot Day or All Hallows, and with how much needs to be put together, as I think there will be a few weddings taking place at that time too."

"You're right, of course. That makes the most sense. We just have to keep it under wraps. Only those we are sure of will be approached now, those we're less sure of later, or offered the chance to join at the meeting itself. A few weddings will make for good cover. Ours and Jess, if you and Alex are game to wait?"

Jess glanced at Alex who nodded enthusiastically. "We're game sis."

"Great. We have the advantage of the laws of the burrows too. Once we get mammals on the property, not even the sheriff can take them off unless we ask him to."

Harlan looked at the phone. "Y'all got that? Don't be sayin nothin."

Cliff over the phone. "No way Pop-pop. All that documentation will make us legends as historians. We won't do anything to jeopardize it. That pact will let us access all the documentation of all those that join."

Harlan nodded. "Good."

Nick turned and looked at Erin and Fin looking on. "What about you two?"

Fin nodded. "You know I'm wit ya, Red. Your both my brother and father. Even though I only represent myself, once it comes out, others will join. Erin?"

Erin smiled, wiping a tear. "My family has a pact with a family of deer. I grew up with them. I kit-sat their foals. Their eldest was my first crush, my first kiss, and I introduced him to his mate. I'm the godmother of their foals. That pact saved my family from financial ruin, and saved that family from losing their home. Well, they lost their home, but we helped them rebuild. A great pact. My mother told stories of the idea. Something that if I were to ever encounter, that I should seek to join. All my family are authorized to join such a thing on behalf of both families in such a pact." Chuckling. "I guess what I am saying is. Where do I sign? Judy, your decision to learn that form to facilitate your apology not only makes more sense, but it compels me even more so to join."

Judy smiled. "There are a lot of thing to get organized before then. You're definitely on the invite list then. You should join us for Girls night, if you're off in time."

Fin rolled his eyes. "I've already called Fay, Glen, and Jorge in. As soon as they get here, Erin and I are heading out. I'm playing poker with Red there, and I guess you'll be finding your way to wherever Cottontail is having her girls night." Giving Erin a look.

Bonnie turned to Judy. "Brother and father?"

Judy shook her head. "It's complicated mom. Just accept it as that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GIRLS NIGHT!

**Here is the** **26th** **installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com**

**Just wow, y'all... I guess I've hit a tipping point. This story has broken over 8500 views on FF and 5500 on AO3. Just wow! Thank you all.**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Girls Night > Judy, Lizz, Joan, Carry, Maria, Elli, Jill, Bonnie, Jess, Skye**

_**In the elevator: Judy, Lizz, Jill, Bonnie, Jess** _

Judy looking towards her mother as they road the elevator. "You sure Clair didn't want to come?"

Bonnie laughed. "No. She's a teenager. The hotel has WiFi, and she has her phone. Something I don't think you ever experienced my dear."

"I had a goal and a focus for my life, so I guess not. I'm so sad Cotton was sick. I was wondering why she wasn't here."

"Oh, not nearly as sad as she was. She has been you and Nick's number one advocate with the family. She adores that fox. But woe be to anyone that calls her Cottonball. That is reserved for Nick only. One of her same-age cousins called her that and she drop kicked him. I mean, literal drop kick. He's okay, but I promise you, no one will make that mistake again."

"Oh my. She's quite the fireball. I sure hope she is okay."

"Just a simple cold. She's as obstinate as you. It took a promise that we would make sure you both visited for a weekend soon to get her to stay. I expect she will be following in your footsteps"

Judy grinned. "I think we would like that, the visit I mean. I also suddenly had this rush of fear for her, thinking about her coming into this job, and with that an understanding of what you deal with." Turning to look behind her. "How about you Lizz? Come out to the farm, get some fresh air?"

Lizz smiled. "Well." Nodding to Bonnie. "If your mother would be willing to host a wolf and tigress for the weekend. I think that would be awesome. Though with both our due dates so close now."

Bonnie nodded. "Oh, for sure. Play it by ear. As for Cotton. Maybe we can talk her into being a lawyer."

Judy nodded. "Yeah, far less risk."

Lizz looked to Judy. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"Since the group grew so much, we're doing it at Maria's flat. You and I still need to schedule just a night for you and I to hang out."

Lizz looked at the numbers on the elevator. "I agree. It is different having honest to the gods, actual female friends. It's not something I have had before. It's nice. However... Judy, we just passed the 150th floor. The guys got off at 100. There is no way you can call where we are going, a Flat. You had to enter in a special code to get the elevator to move when you selected the floor."

Judy shrugged. "Sorry. I've been here so many times, I don't even think about that."

Jill shaking her head. "Gods, Judy. Next you're going to tell me this Maria is someone not just rich, but famous. I thought she was your college roommate."

Grinning wickedly at her sister, Judy chuckled. "Jill, you never paid attention when Maria visited. Maria very much was my roommate. She is also now very rich, and very famous."

At that moment they hit the 230th floor and the doors opened to a small foyer, with very large double doors opposite the elevator, and a pair of black furred wolf guards standing at attention on either side of the doors. Judy smiled even brighter as she led the group off the elevator. "Milo, Herald. How are you guys. Long time, no see."

They both smiled, the one of the left speaking. "Miss Judy. How nice to see you... Pregnant?"

"Thank you Milo. It has been so long, it's now Mrs. WildeHopps, and yes... Nick got the job done."

Both wolves smiled even brighter, Milo speaking again. "Oh my. That's wonderful. We are both so very happy for you." Herald nodding his head vigorously as Milo continued. "That also explains Maria's latest obsession."

Laughing, Judy nodded. "I believe that. Let me introduce to you my close friend and co-worker, mate of Michael Wolford, Lizz Fangmeyer."

Milo and Herald both bowed deeply, Milo speaking as they stood back up. "Lady Fangmeyer. It is a great honor. Forgive my impertinence, but I must know. Is it true that your cubs are Michael's?"

Lizz blushed. "They are. No need to bow."

"Oh, but there very much is. We are Nightwolf pack, and have had a pact with the Wolford pack since time immemorial. We act as the guards and protectors of Wolford pack. So you, Lady Fangmeyer, should we be so assigned, might we hope to be the protectors as such lovely lady."

"You two do realize that both Judy and I are ZPD officers?"

They both nodded, Milo continuing to speak. "We do milady. Our protection is not something you would ever see, this we promise."

Judy shook her head. "Don't worry boys. She'll be training under Nick and I, as will Mike, per Maria's decree, once we're no longer so burdened." Indicating her pregnant belly.

"Oh, that's wonderful. She will make a wonderful Alpha."

Lizz folded her ears back. "Thank you. I think."

Both wolves grinned. "It is a complement." Turning to Judy. "So who else have you brought? Are these your sisters?"

Judy grinned. "Milo. Always the flatterer. Well, two are. These are my sisters Jill and Jess, same litter, and my mother, Bonnie."

Herald went wide eyed and Milo smiled warmly, Milo speaking. "Your mother? I would have guessed twin."

Judy giggled as Bonnie blushed. "Milo, you charmer, you." Looking to Herald, Judy signed several things. "You on board with him, Herald?" He signed back and Judy laughed. "That's what I thought." Signing a few more things back and forth with Herald that she did not verbalize. "He's leaving you out to dry on your own, Milo."

Milo laughed and shook his head as they opened the doors for them. "Story of our lives."

The ladies entered the next room and stopped as they took in the view, the doors closing behind them. Only Judy was unaffected by the view across the massive room full of comfortable furniture, to a wall of windows that looked out across the city in all it's glory, shining in the early evening sun. To the left, a pair of hallways situated immediately to the left and then half way along the wall to the windows. A melodic voice coming from the doorway off to the immediate right, the room itself seeming to wrap around beyond view to the right.

"Hi everyone, come on in, make yourself comfortable."

Judy pipped up. "Maria! What are you doing?"

More giggling was the initial answer. "Making snacks and chasing Jarvis out."

Jarvis deep voice coming from the room. "Hardly chasing me out. Judy, save me from this insatiable gazelle!"

Judy laughed and walked towards the room the voices were coming from, the others following. "Jarvis, that sounds like a serious personal problem. I couldn't save you from her in college, I certainly can't save you from her now that you went and married her."

Entering what was clearly the kitchen, they see a tiger leaning back over a massive kitchen island, a gazelle laying over his chest seeming to try and kiss him while giggling. "Oh woe is me. I am then lost. For I must give in to the demands of this insatiable female." He then lurched forward, scooping her up into his arms with a screech from her as he kissed her passionately and set her on the counter where he had been leaning.

Maria slapped at his shoulder as she laughed. "You silly tiger. Get going, and don't gamble too much."

Giving her another kiss, he smiled at the collected mammals. "Ladies. Have a great evening. I am off. Though we're only a hundred floors below you. As to gambling, Nick and Jack are both supposed to be there tonight, so I make no promises."

Judy waved as he walked by. "Have a good time. Keep Nick out of trouble, will you?"

"There is no one capable of that, save you, my dear Judy."

With that Jarvis left with a chuckle, Maria sitting on the counter trying to cool herself down. "Gods, that tiger!"

Judy laughed, walking around the counter, only her ears visible due to it's height until she found the pull out steps, she then climbed up to the counter. Sitting carefully next to Maria. "So, I don't see much in the way of snacks set out. So was the snack you, and just meant for your tiger?"

"Of course. I ordered in. You know me."

"I do know you, and I know you cook just fine. Let yourself get distracted, did you?"

Putting her head down. "I did. All the fixings are in the fridge." Pointing.

Judy turned to the other mammals, Lizz just looking around in surprise, but not shock, the rest looking at who Judy was sitting next to in complete shock. "Okay!" Clapping her paws and shocking them out of their stupor. "Ladies. Lets do this. Lizz, fridge." Pointing. "Pull out the fixings. "Jill, Jess, Mom. There is a pull out platform next to the stairs. Pull that out so you can have the right height for the counter. Knives are in the drawer at the end, there. " Pointing again. "Maria, we'll take care of what you have here. Chips and such in the pantry?"

"Yeah. I'll get those." Maria replied and hopped off the counter.

Jess laughed. "You told me. You told me and I never believed you. I should know better than to think you'd make it up, but come on Jude. Your roommate was Gazelle before she was Gazelle! That's just too much."

Jill shook her head. "I'm done. Judy... The next thing you are going to tell me is that you were The Bunny Avenger and Gazelle was The Crimson Gazelle, and that gorgeous hunk of a tiger that just left was Stripped Fury."

Judy and Maria shared a look as Lizz laughed and set a pile of veggies, some sliced meats, and spreads on the counter. "Judy. There is simply no way it is going to stay a secret forever. What are you going to do when some reporter asks that question?"

Judy shrugged. "Run away, then call Nick and Maria, and maybe you for advice." Turning to Maria as she set a collection of chips on the counter along with several serving trays. "How's the new comic line and such coming? When can we expect to see some samples and sign off on the rights and compensation agreements?"

Maria grinned. "It's coming along well. The first five issues are planned, and we're doing as you and Nick suggested. We're getting up and coming artists to do submissions and will be picking two or three, than releasing versions of each issue by those artists. After those first five, we'll be doing arcs, and each arc will be under a different artists, with the most popular artists brought on for the main story arcs. We're also taking submissions from professional writers and from armatures. I was surprised by some of the truly original and well written stuff coming out of the indie author and fan-fic areas. Better and more original than most of the stuff coming from established, pro-authors and writers. We could really use The Fennec, he's the perfect anti-hero for the comic. As for the agreements, and story boards for your approvals, we can do that next week if you want."

Judy nodded, reaching back and snatching a cucumber slice. "That's awesome, I'll talk to Nick and text you. It should be really popular. Are we going to have to show up at ComicCon in costume? As for the Fennec, I'm sure Nick can talk Fin into letting us use him, as long as he gets a cut. It would really help him. He's the head chef of Therus and is looking to open his own place. I highly recommend his burritos."

Lizz laughed. "Judy, you have an obsession with those, but I won't say they are not good."

Maria smirked. "Maybe. Depends on when we get things finished up. As for the Fennec, if you guys can do that, it would be awesome. There's a really great story line we have for a fifteen issue run, but we can't do it without his character."

Judy sighed. "I'll check with Nick again. He seemed interested when asked the other morning. As for ComicCon, Nick and I expected that to be the response. However, we're only doing it if you and Jarvis do too."

"If you could actually get The Fennec, that would be awesome! Can you imagine the reaction of the five of us walking around ComicCon in costume? I warn you now though, there isn't a single writer that hasn't shipped BA and VV."

Jill was laughing lightly as she worked and listened. "VV, as in Vengeful Vulpine?" Seeing Judy nod. "Ha! And VV was Nick, right?" She froze when she saw Judy's smirk before she turned away trying to hide it. Jill dropped what she was doing and slammed her paws on the counter. "NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!"

Bonnie smacked Jill. "Jill! Language!"

"But, Mom! Do you not hear what they're saying. Judy was The Bunny Avenger! Nick was The Vengeful Vulpine! Maria and Jarvis were Crimson Gazelle and Stripped Fury! I'm related to real life, honest to the gods, vigilantes! I mean, that is a close to actual super hero's as you can get without super powers!"

"I'm aware of that. It's also something you need to keep to yourself." Looking up at Judy, Bonnie frowned. "I assume Nick being one as well was something you were going to tell me about at some point?"

Judy scrunched her head into her shoulders. "Uhm... Yeah, kinda didn't come up. We didn't even make the connection until we had been together for six months. I found a VV figurine when I was moving in and asked him about it. He just admitted to being VV off offhandedly. He was just, oh yeah, I was the Vengeful Vulpine, and shrugged as if it were nothing. I suppose the full fledged ROFL I did on him left him confused for a bit. When I recovered, I introduced myself." Judy straitened up and shifted her voice. "Vengeful Vulpine, I am The Bunny Avenger. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Shifting back to her normal voice. "He stared at me blankly for a good minute, then pulled his own ROFL. I think it took us a full hour to recover. We'd get the laughing down to snickers, look at each other, and we'd be off again."

Maria laughed as she was pouring a bag of chips in a bowl. "Oh gods. That I believe. At least Jarvis and I knew from the start."

Judy gives her a dead pan look. "You were dating long before we took on those personas." Turning to Jill. "It was all an accident really. We were coming back from a costume party when that idiot decided to rob that store. We came up with the names on the fly. It just kinda happened, then it happened again. I blame Maria."

Bonnie chuckled. "As do I. I still don't understand where you learned to fight like that."

Judy pointed at Maria. "You can blame her for that too. Speaking of which. Have you given any more thought to opening a Dojo?"

Maria sighed. "I have, and I might. I am really not sure. Thing is, if I do that, I'd need to have masters to do the training, that are not me. Having me training mammals would get around. Though of course I'd have to be present for high-belt testing, but by then it wouldn't be an issue. And I don't have any other students, other than you, Judy, and now Lizz and Mike, via you and Nick."

Judy nodded. "Well, I'm going to propose a formal training program for the ZPD, once I make Lieutenant. I'm going to have belting levels, and officers will be restricted on how far they can train, depending on their job. SWAT will be able to train higher than beat cops. Same with undercover. Detectives can pick up a belt level, maybe two, once they get there. Still, I'll keep a lot of it under my own vest. I'm not looking to make the ZPD into a killer squad, but improved take down techniques, disabling methods, paw to paw combat for when your opponent has a weapons. That I can teach."

Maria nodded and hummed. "That might work. Then let truly dedicated students advance, if they are willing to dedicate themselves and show the right temperament. Perhaps by directing them to the dojo. You and Nick could act as masters, with higher ranked students doing most of the actual teaching and building them up to take over."

"Exactly." Judy looked up at Lizz. "Perhaps like Lizz. Though I don't know if Nick and I can add master duties at a Dojo, unless we only had classes a handful of days a week. Maybe 3 at most."

Maria nodded in thought, then smiled. "That might actually work. I'll work something up and shoot it over to you."

Bonnie walked around the island and looked up at Judy and Maria. "Hold up. Maria, are you saying that you taught Judy to fight?"

Maria shook her head. "Not exactly. She already had advanced skills. I just took her to the next level."

Judy laughed. "Next level? Is that what we're calling it now?"

"You were eager enough to learn."

Judy shrugged. "I'm not complaining. It has saved both Nick and my tails more than a few times. Though calling it the next level seems a bit shy of the truth."

The snacks were done and they moved into the great room, taking up comfortable seats. The rabbits taking part in everything, including the meat wraps, causing Maria to grin as she joined in. "So, Judy. Not the only meat eater in your family I see."

Bonnie nodded. "No, and it seems it's been a much longer standing thing than we thought. As is falling for predators."

"Is that so."

Judy nodded. "You saw that early research I was doing. Well, we got more confirmation of it today. We're going to have a large get together of families. Enough to hold a Great Pact. I want you and Jarvis to join."

Maria almost choked on her bite, swallowing hard. "Are you serious‽"

Judy nodded. "Yes. Multiple predator and pray species, all in one place, representing multiple families. We're even going to invite Lizz and Mike, and by extension both the Fangmeyer and Wolford families. If Mike's mom agrees, we'll have the Pack represented there."

Maria leaned back and sighed. "Judy. If you can pull that off... Do you understand the shock waves you would create? Do you understand the seismic shift of society that would create?"

"As you've said. True change does not come without a few bruises and scrapes."

Lizz shook her head. "Judy... A great pact? That means at least ten families."

"Yes, which is why we're going to focus on Inter-species families."

The doors opening, Elli, Joan, and Carry entering, Joan speaking. "What's this about Inter-species families?"

Lizz turned and smiled. "Hi! Elli, Joan, Carry! Good to see you again. Judy was just saying that they are trying to put together a huge family get together of Inter-species families." Turning to Judy. "Which I assume includes families from your siblings mates as well?" Seeing Judy nod. "How many species do you think you can get? How many families?"

Elli leaned over and gave Lizz a hug and a huge grin. "Hi sis! You and I need to get together tomorrow and go over a whole bunch of things. I have so much I need to teach you before Dinner on Tuesday."

Lizz nodded. "Why don't you come by tomorrow morning. I'll make breakfast, then we can hit the shopping excursion with Judy, and then we can go over more things after that?"

Elli nodded. "That sounds like a plan. So, Judy, what was this you were talking about again?"

Judy grinned. "A huge, multi-family get together. We are looking to hold it on the Hopps land. We already have the Wilde and Hopps families, a cougar, Erin, the waitress from Therus. Then there is Fin. Lizz, and Mike, if you are up to it." Pausing to glance at Lizz who nodded. "Maybe their extended families, and maybe even the Wolford pack."Looking to her sister Jess. "Unless I misunderstood Alex, his family would jump at the chance to make right what their ancestor broke."

Jess nodded. "We talked earlier. He said that his mothers response would be to immediately ask when and where so they can make plans to attend. I got the impression that if his mother learned that it would be a repair to the rift between the Hopps and Wilde families, that their ancestor helped create, would literally require it. He said something about a family law that they must seek, whenever possible, to smooth relations between foxes and rabbits, as well as between predators and prey in general. It's why he is going into public relations."

Maria started laughing out loud. "That's already enough right there for a major pact, even without the Wolford pack itself, and I know Mike's mother would jump at the chance. It is just the kind of Alpha she is. That does it. Joan, Elli, Carry? Would you join such a thing?"

Joan laughed. "I am joined by default if Nick does, and Mikel is by default if the Wolford pack joins."

Elli smiled. "Ed is Mike's brother, with both of them going, as well as another pack member, their mother is going to as well. She wouldn't leave them out in the cold. As for me... I'd have to reach out to my family. They aren't super happy with my choice of mate, but we still talk from time to time. I could at least get them to come, if not join such a pact."

Judy was grinning. "I'm pretty sure Erik and Jeff will join."

Maria stood up and shook her head with a smile, walking over to the bar. "Alright. That's quite enough of that. Ladies. This is supposed to be a night for silliness, not serious conversation." Grumbling. "Despite the fact that it always seems to go that way." Pulling a few printed move covers out of a folder and passing them around. "So... What do we want to watch first? I've got pre-release on several rom-com's, as well as a few action films, and plenty of adult content as well. Guaranteed to make you reach for your mate, or battery powered alternative. It pays to be rich sometimes. Wine will be served, except for the pregnant ladies. You two get juice."

The assembled mammals laughed and they picked a rom-com after a few minutes of debate after passing the printouts around. Something that was just starting to be advertised but was not due to be released for several weeks. As drinks were being passed out, Jess refused the wine, asking for juice.

Judy looked at Jess with a confused look. "Never known you to refuse a glass of wine, sis. And I can attest, this is some of the best around."

Jess blushed deeply. "No wine for me. Not for a while." Reaching into her purse, she held up a pregnancy test. "Alex and I have an appointment with Doctor Reddilis tomorrow to confirm, but I took ten tests, all positive. I just couldn't believe it."

Judy screeched and her grin easily reached her ears. "OH MY GODS!!! SIS!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!" Dragging Jess to her and into a hug.

The rest of the assembled erupted in cheers and congratulations. Jill hugging her sister and Bonnie cried as she wrapped Jess into a hug of her own.

As things calmed down, Judy hugged her mom. "Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Bonnie sniffed and wiped away a few tears. "I'm just so happy, and also realized just how close I was to missing out on both you and Jess's kits."

Joan leaned over and gave Jess a strong sniff. "The lucky mammal a weasel?"

Jess nodded. "Alex, my husband. We were going to be visiting Judy's specialist to see if it were possible tomorrow, now it's more of a confirmation that everything is going well. I was going to wait until we got back from the appointment, but I'm just so excited. We're trying to be realistic, but with Judy's kits being healthy, our hopes are high."

"Well, congratulations. We've got a rabbit and a fox, a tiger and a wolf, now a weasel and a rabbit." Joan turned to Judy. "Who is this specialist, and can I get their card?"

Judy smiled. "Doctor Agnela Reddilis. I'll text you her number." Pulling out her phone and doing just that."

Elli sat next to them. "I gotta say, I think I want to know this specialist too. Just having an appointment with her seems to be the magic bullet. Though I still doubt Ed and I can pull it off."

Judy laughed. "Not for a lack of trying I'm sure. And I'm sure there are plenty of orphan pups in the pack that need a home. We've also been looking at adoption, and I have seen a few deer that could sure use a home too." With a few clicks she forwards the information to Elli. "And sent."

Elli grinned. "We're already in the process of adopting two pups and a little water deer doe. The last of the paperwork for her was submitted last week and we should know Monday or Tuesday."

"That's wonderful, and I assume the Pups are through the pack?"

Elli nodded. "They are. They've stayed the night a few times in the last month, to get used to it. We're moving into a larger apartment, a place on the boarder of the rain forest district."

Judy laughed. "Upstairs four bedroom with a deck and shared outside space with the ground floor neighbors?"

Elli looked at Judy like she had grown a second head. "How can you know that?"

Lizz spoke up. "Jacob mentioned that the upstairs apartment was just rented out, to a pred/prey couple that were about to adopt some cubs. Nick and Judy are, unless I miss my guess, taking the corner ground floor unit, and Mike and I are taking the one next to it until Aunt Sasha moves out of the townhouse."

Elli blinked a few times. "No way. No Flipping way! That's amazing!"

Judy nodded. "For the price, the location, and that they are so inter-species, and family friendly. It is literally a no brainer."

Joan laughed. "Front corner. Two bedroom right by the entrance. Those are the very reasons Mikel and I moved in there. The community is awesome. It's nice to be able to come home to a place where there is no risk of getting nasty remarks thrown at you. Where if you run into someone and they see you're effected, they're actually supportive and give you some supportive words."

Lizz sighed sadly. "Yeah. Mike and I got hit with some of that. Then when we were doing the apartment hunt." A frown taking over Lizz's face. "Gods. Judy, we almost got taken in by that damn deer."

Judy mirrored Lizz's frown. "I know Lizz, but we didn't. Instead we took that scum down and saved a bunch of mammals. The reports I was seeing showed at least the last dozen were still alive and being tortured. I can only hope that they can recover some day. Given their losses."

Lizz frowned. "Judy, you should not be looking at those reports. Nor should I. We're too close. The only reason Bogo let us run that play was because we are known inter-species couples. Otherwise, he'd have locked us up to keep us safe, and you know it."

Judy nodded and sighed. "You're right."

A snow white vixen appeared from the kitchen, munching a sandwich. "She's right Judy. You both need to stay way, way, clear of that case."

Judy grinned. "Hello Skye, wasn't sure if you were going to make it. How is Jack doing? I just skimmed the high level reports. I know, just based on that, not to dig deeper. I'd end up wanting to rip his throat out.

Skye smiled warmly. "As well as can be expected for an emotionally stunted jack rabbit."

Judy laughed. "Jack is hardly emotionally stunted, he's just got an ego to rival Nick's, and sadly, like Nick, he can back it up. He also doesn't know how to react to you, because you two won't talk about your relationship."

"I suppose. Also, our relationship is purely professional. There's nothing to talk about." Judy rolling her eyes in Skye's direction.

Bonnie spun on Judy. "What's this now? Why in the world would you want to rip out someones throat?"

Lizz spoke up. "Just the arrests from yesterday. The huge bust that has been all over the news. We can't talk about it, and we're not even involved in the investigation. We were just the bait in the trap. One we set when we learned what was going on, the fact that we were the literal target of those evil bastards. That's all the more I can say."

Bonnie was almost yelling. "Judy! You were involved in that? What were you thinking?"

Judy held up a paw. "Mom. Slow down. We were armed, had radios, and lots and lots of backup. Our mates were with us to provide protection, Jeff and Eric were there. Additional backup was only a few moments away. What I was thinking was that there was a cult that was luring in Inter-species couples, especially those with kits or soon to have them. Those families would go dark to their friends, families, and jobs, and then disappear. It had been happening for years, and we..." Indicating Lizz and herself. "Got invites. If we hadn't gotten warning about what the place was like, we would have probably selected the place. The town homes were gorgeous and priced too good to be true, or ignore. Easy subway access. We couldn't just ignore it, and there was no one better situated to go in and confirm things."

Bonnie was subdued, Jill speaking up. "But you could have been hurt, sis."

Judy sighed tiredly. "I know that, Jill. Do you really think I don't?" Pulling her shirt off, she pointed to four claw scars on her upper and lower left arm. "Grizzly bear." Pushing the fur aside she pointed to a small round scar on her upper arm "Bullet from a gang banger. A bunny, I might add. He was fifteen. He's dead. Nick shot him before he could get another round off." She pointed to a strange ragged scar on her right shoulder. "Bite from a sheep. Crazy bugger had his teeth sharpened. Turns out Nick is a blood match for me, if he wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now. There are others, some you can't see. So yes. I know the risks. I know Lizz has far more scars then I do." Putting her shirt back on. "Hell, Nick has scars he got just because he is a fox and no other reason. Now he's got three stab wounds and four gun shot wounds, three of which he took for me. Shot and stabbyed protecting me. We've both had broken ribs and that's because we have invested in, at his insistence, body armor and weapons well beyond what the ZPD will pay for."

Bonnie looked down, tears in her eyes. "Oh Judy. Please never tell your father this."

Pulling her mom to her, Judy hugs her. "Mom. I didn't tell you this or show you these scars to scare you. I pointed these out to make the point that I do understand the risks, and that I have survived these things because of Nick, because of Lizz, because of the family that is the ZPD."

Lizz placed a paw on Bonnie's shoulder. "She's right. I'm a Siberian tiger. I'm one of the most well trained officers on the force, after Nick and Judy as I have recently learned. Yet, there are more times Nick and Judy have come to the rescue of myself and other officers than I can count. I can promise you this, when they call for backup, officers come running, just like they do for the rest of us. They are loved dearly by everyone in Precinct one. I can assure you, if anyone were to ever take one or both of them out, the city would be flipped upside down until we found who did it." Looking at Judy. "Though I'm surprised you aren't armed, Judy."

Judy gave a wry smirk, her accent slipping for just a moment. Who said I ain't?"

Lizz cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Maria laughed, pulled one of her long daggers from her boot and thrust it at Judy's chest, pressing her back into the couch. "First there is the fact that her undershirt is armor."

Judy glared up at Maria. "Maria..." With quick movements that none of them really saw, Judy had slapped the blade away and upwards, causing it to spin out of Maria's hoof. Judy caught it and held it towards Maria. "It is stab resistant, not stab proof." Judy was still sitting on the couch, the assembled, save Skye and Maria, instinctively backed away. Maria just leaning back in her seat.

Maria smiled. "I'm glad to see that you are properly protecting yourself and your kits, and not letting your skills slip." Maria sat back down. "I note that your over shirt is also armor. That cannot have been cheap."

Judy huffed and laid the blade down on the table, giving the hilt a kick, causing it to flip up in the air towards Maria who caught it and sheathed it in her boot in a single motion. "It wasn't cheap in the slightest. After the third attack when we were off the clock, Nick and I replaced our entire wardrobe. Even that blasted green Pawiian shirt of his." Taking her purse from the table, she set it beside her. "And yes, I am armed." Holding up her purse. "My 7mm, tanq, and tazer, and still enough room for lipstick, badge, and my phone."

Lizz nodded. "Okay. That sounds more like you. But what are your clothes made of?"

"Can't tell you. But it ain't cheap and I can promise that as soon as the price comes down a bit, all ZPD uniforms will be made of the stuff."

Maria laughed. "It's..." Shutting up at Judy's glare. "Fine, keep your secret."

Bonnie sniffed and looked up at Judy. "So you protect yourself as much as you can."

"Of course mom. I told you that. And now I have even more reason to. I want to come home to Nick, and I want him to come home to me. Now we are going to have kits, we are going to want to come home to them. The last thing I want is for Lizz to have to show up at our door to tell one of us, or our kits, that mommy, daddy, or both won't be coming home. No, we love our jobs, and we know there are risks. We are also doing everything we can to mitigate them. The Armor cloth our uniforms and everyday cloths are made of. The fact that both Nick and I are licensed to carry at all times, even on vacation, we are actually required to keep our badges and weapons at hand. There are not many cops that have that requirement."

Lizz chuckled. "Mike and I are the same, actually. Though only after you and Nick ended up like that. Bogo decided to look into expanding that. It means I actually have to respond if I see something going down, while I call it in. Though we're far more careful. If I could get some clothes like yours I'd be far more comfortable." Looking over the assembled. "My purse is much like hers. I've got my 12mm with two extra mags, tranq with extra darts, etc... I don't carry knives like I know Judy does most of the time, because I am allowed, as a cop, to keep my claws sharpened."

Judy smiled. "This outfit. Shirt, undershirt, pants, panties, and leggings. Nice, comfortable, breathable. Five grand."

Jill choked on her drink and Jess gaped. Maria just shook her head. "Oh Judy, now I am just going to have to buy you more clothes. The stuff you and Nick are using is almost five years out of date."

Judy sighed with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Maria..."

"Nope, not taking no, and if you fight me about it, I'll just call your mom and Viv. Besides, it will be Viv that I have the cloth delivered to with instructions to make the cloths for you, Nick, Mike, and Lizz." Glancing over to Bonnie who nodded with a grin. "Then I'm thinking of maybe having new uniforms delivered for Precinct one. Just won't mention what they're made of."

Lizz gasped. "Maria, no! I cannot accept such a thing. The value is too much!"

Maria grinned wider, getting quite predatory with it. "What? That would require you to know the cost. The only cost you will know is the price Viv would charge you for the clothes, which I'm covering. As for the material, well... Since it won't have any cost to Viv associated with it."

"But!"

Judy shook her head. "You're not going to win this one Lizz, and since the material my clothes are made of doesn't actually exist, my valuation is based on expense to get my paws on it. What it really cost? No way to actually say. Besides, now that you are going to be training under Nick and I, you both need clothing that can withstand the training."

Jill shook her head, recovering from almost breathing her drink. "So Judy is armed to the teeth and wearing armor that looks like clothes. Maria, the Gazelle of stage, screen, and music goddess, was Judy's roommate in college, both of whom were vigilantes. I just... This is absolute insanity. I want to watch the movie now, just so I can forget the absolute insanity that all this implies. Jude. I love you, but you are one weird rabbit."

Judy chuckled darkly. "Thanks Jill. Means a lot coming from you."

Bonnie laughed. "Judy, dear. Despite the way Jill put it. You are a weird rabbit. I also wouldn't have it any other way. If you weren't you, just as you are now, we probably would have lost you a long time ago. We'd have never gotten to meet Nick, to get a chance to share the joy of motherhood with you. Or maybe you would have just been one more faceless rabbit in the warren, married off to some buck you met, or we fixed you up with. No. I'm so very glad you are who you are Judy. My weird little trier. We fear for you, because we know your job is dangerous, but I suppose you know that so much better than we do."

"Mom..."

"It's okay, dear. I'm glad I came tonight. It is good to know that you have friends like Lizz, and everyone else here, who care about you. Now, before we start the movie. You haven't really properly introduced your other friends."

Judy grinned. 'Sure. First, this is Joan. She is married to a wolf named Mikel Howel. The Howel's are minor members of the Wolford pack. Which is the largest and most powerful pack in Zootopia."

Joan offered a paw. "A pleasure to meet you, Bonnie. Judy is a force of nature and we are all better for knowing her."

Judy gave Joan a half lidded look. "Joan is a cousin of Nick's. Then we have Elli. She's married to one of Mike's brothers. Mike is Lizz's mate. They're both son's of the Wolford pack Alpha's. Lizz is going to marry Mike, soon. They've been mates for years, but have been hiding."

Elli blushed. "A pleasure to meet you."

Lizz laughed. "It's true. Nick and Judy were hiding their relationship too, but they found the better solution. Mike and I, as much as we hated to do it. Washed our scent off each other as much as possible, whereas Nick and Judy moved in together. The did this under the pretense of being roommates, so that the fact that they reeked of each other was never a question. When they marked each other, they just explained it away as having fallen asleep on the couch after a long day. We all bought it. A few of the wolves were suspicious, but since it was know that they already spent nearly every waking moment in each others company... Anyway. Nick and Judy held an intervention for Mike and I a few days ago, nearly a week now. Helped us come out to our boss and be out in general. Introducing us to other Inter couples, such as Maria and her mate Jarvis; Elli, Joan, and their wolves; and of course Carry and her coyote."

Bonnie smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful. I'm sure that is a lot less stress on you."

"It truly is. I cannot describe how much better I feel to not be washing the scent of my mate off out of fear. Felines are not as scent driven as wolves, but damn it... I knew that it hurt him every day that I didn't smell like him. No matter how much we got used to it, I could see it in his eyes. Now. When he left for work the first time reeking of me, and I him, the grin on his face was worth every snide and hateful comment we may get."

Judy nodded with a grin. "It really is. Nick is the same. The first time we went to work smelling of each other, it didn't matter the story we were giving everyone. He knew, and that alone made him happy on some deep, instinctive level."

Lizz smiled with a nod. "It really does. Must be a canine thing." Joan and Elli nodding.

Joan sighed as Skye shook her head slowly, almost sadly. "It's true. Skye can back me up on this too. For us canines, scent is a bit part of our world. Marking our mates, it is so very important. Mike probably marked you as soon as you got home every night."

Liss chuckled. "Yes he did. Said it was to reassure himself since he could only barely smell himself on my during the day. Though we have now gotten to have the fun experience of anti-inter-species hate pointed our way. We also got the experience of someone supporting us that we barely knew. It'll take time to get used to. I know Nick and Judy, as well as Joan, Elli, Maria, Carry, and others, will help us through it. We thought we were all alone and were so scared. Thanks to Nick and Judy, we're not afraid anymore."

Jess grinned. "Judy was the very reason I accepted Alex's ask for a date. Judy was why I was willing to give him the time of day, and I have never regretted it."

Maria laughed. "Judy was instrumental in Jarvis asking me out."

Judy smiled with a sigh. "I don't know what it is, but there are times, especially after a long day. Nick will go out of his way to put a smile on my face. He will cook even if it is my turn. He'll put on one of my movies, which he absolutely hates by the way, just because it makes me happy."

Lizz laughed lightly. "Mike is the same. Though we're not great cooks. He'll go out of his way and even cross districts if I mentioned I was craving something. I know his back hurts just as much as mine, his paws ache just as much as mine after a foot patrol. Yet I'm the one with my paws up getting a massage. Always says I can do him after."

Judy nods. "Yet it never happens, because then he chases you into the bath while he cooks or orders take out."

Elli laughed. "Gods. Ed is the say way. Always making sure I'm happy, or at least doing something stupid to put a smile on my muzzle." Joan nodding along with a grin.

Maria shook her head. Jarvis worked so hard to get my attention, not that he needed to. Then once he had me. I swear, I could ask him to do anything, and he would do it."

Bonnie grinned, and glanced at her daughters. "Sounds so much like Stu. It may not seem like it at the farm, girls. But your father is always finding little things to do. Just tiny little things that leave a smile on my muzzle every day. Even manages to do it while he's out it he fields. I'll come into our apartment and find a chocolate on my nightstand, or a pie from Gideon when Gid hadn't stopped by."

Jess laughed. "I've seen Gid stop on the edge of the farm and chat with dad many times. Probably when he obtained the pie. Also, Alex is the same. Always finding little things to put a smile on my face."

Jill shook her head. "My gods. The way you talk about how your mates treat you. I swear, the bucks I have been dating are going to have to up their game."

Judy turned to Jill. "Oh? Do tell. Pawsy. Expecting you to put out just because they bought dinner, which, as they're the one that asked you out, is kinda expected."

"Oh gods, Jude. Don't get me started!"

"Oh please, Jill. Do you realize how many dates I got set up on? I know just what you are going through, only worse. All of you just kept throwing bucks at me like mud at a wall and hoping something would stick. I refused to settle or give in. No buck deserves to get his dick wet, condom or not, just because he bought dinner and a movie. He's got no right to put his paws on your body or expect anything from you accept, maybe, a good night kiss, on the cheek, if he was a better than average date. How many of them cannot even hold up their side of a conversation for more than five minutes without delving into some macho nonsense? I get it, you like sports. I don't hate sports, but a detailed discussion on the merits of some obscure rule in pro sport X or Y is just... I mean, if that's your thing as a doe, fine. It wasn't mine, and a buck should bother to at least try to converse with you, not at you."

Jill growled. "Not a one. It's like they feel their entitled to something. Like their the gods gift to does, and we should just feel damn lucky they gave us the time of day."

Bonnnie looked stricken. "Oh gods. Girls, please tell me your brothers are not like that."

Jill smiled. "No worries there mom. Any Hopps buck that behaves like that suffers dearly. We haven't had to throw some learning on a Hopps buck since..." Looking at Judy and Jess. 'Was it Trent?"

Judy nodded. "That was the last one I was a part of. Was the last time I visited, unless he screwed up again."

Jess shook her head. "No. Trent is doing quite well. His current relationship is pretty serious and he might even be close to proposing."

Bonnie nodded. "Rachel is a very lovely doe and seems to really enjoy visiting burrow. She's really good in the kitchen too. I've told him that she would make a really good mother."

Jess smiled. "I may need to remind him to not wait too long to propose. As far as misbehaving Hopps bucks. Gilbert was the last one I was part of. That was about six months ago. He's just now stopped flinching, but from what his last date said, he was a complete gentle mammal. Kept up a conversation the entire time at dinner, and never once let his paws wonder lower than her shoulder, no ears, no tail, etc..."

Judy nodded. "Good. He might find himself worthy of a does affection yet."

Bonnie looked between her daughters, eyes wide. "Hang on one second. You're telling me that if your brothers get out of line on a date and you find out about it, they get beaten up?"

Jill grinned wickedly. "Oh no. We don't hurt them, but they do go through a process of... re-education, mock dates, etc... Before we let them take any doe out for a second date, or a date period. We will not let any Hopps buck be _that_ buck. Why do you think there are so few teenage pregnancies in the warren, mom? Sure, your sex positive, pro-education position is a big factor, but us Hopps does have taken it upon ourselves to make sure that a doe on a date has a buddy to call, and the bucks know better than to get themselves in trouble.

It's also the reason the does our brothers marry want to start their families with us and become Hopps, rather than the buck going to them. It is well known that the Hopps does demand more, and that Hopps bucks are worth getting to know."

Jess nodded and laughed. "Jill, you're not going to get very far with most bucks in Bunnyborrow at this point. I just don't get what the other families are teaching their kits. I can put you in contact with a few from Podunk that have been raised like our brothers, to actually respect and appreciate a doe."

Jill smiled. "At this point, I'll take it."

Judy smiled wickedly. "Before I joined the force. If a buck ever got out of line with a Hopps doe, well... It became known that pressuring a Hopps doe, that crossing that line with one of us, would get me sent out to have a conversation with them."

Bonnie chuckled darkly. "So that's why bucks are so prompt in bringing their does back, calling when things prevent it, and why we haven't had an incident in years. I'm assuming that now that Judy is a cop, you girls have continued to use her as a threat."

Jill nodded. "Yes, and yet, still... The younger bucks seem fine, the teenagers and the twenty somethings, but bucks my age seem so nice at first, but that never lasts. I don't know what the other families are teaching their kits, but they just seem to feel so entitled. The only reason I haven't been really pressured is because I remind them that I'm a Hopps doe, that Judy is only a phone call away. That stops most of them. The brave, or stupid. Well, Judy taught us all a few tricks before she moved to the city."

Maria nodded. "I hate to break it to you, but that's the way most males are."

Carry laughed. "That's the truth. It's a male thing, not a species thing."

Judy smiled. "Back to introductions. This is Carry, she's married to Bill, a coyote."

Maria spoke up. "Yeah, and one of the wealthiest mammals in Zootopia."

Carry smiled and offered a paw. "It is true. Bill and I have Judy and Nick to thank for our lives and our freedom. Sadly, the rules she lives under as an Officer mean we cannot thank her properly."

Shaking her head, Judy chuckles. "The rules exist for a reason, and while I know you and Bill would never try and call in a favor, etc... Some might, and therefore the rules. Besides you have thanked us many times over. I mean, we can walk into Greetha's at any time and we get a table. Since they don't publish prices and such, there is no way to quantify that value."

"The literal least we could do. If you ever retire..."

Shaking her head, Judy smiled. "Yeah. I know. Lastly, the lovely arctic vixen that just appeared is Skye. She's married to a jack rabbit buck named Jack."

Skye huffed. "I'm not married to him. We're friends and partners."

Judy smiled sardonically at Skye. "Yeah, Skye. And Nick and I are just acquaintances. You two are hiding harder than Lizz and Mike ever were, and everyone can see right through you. Besides, I was at your wedding. I was the matron of honor, if memory serves."

Skye gave Judy a hard look. "Judy. It's not like that. We can't, even if we wanted to. There are rules. The whole wedding was for a mission. We explained that to you."

"Uh huh... As I've told you many times, Skye. Nick is a registered officiant. The paperwork was filed, under seal, with the city, because of your jobs. But you just don't want to hear it. I'll note that you always smell like each other because you moved in together, right? I have been in your apartment, Skye. The second bedroom is an office. There is only one bed." Judy turned back to the group ignoring Skye's look. "So... Movie?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I think a movie is well past due. Before another heavy subject crops up."

Lizz snuggled into her chair with a grin, holding a pillow to her chest. "Well. I have never really been part of a girls night, or a shop-scursion like we did the other day. That said, I always thought that a girls night like this was to have fun, but also help each other deal with the crap going on in our lives. To complain about our mates if we need to, etc... At least that is what I always heard. I never got invited to any."

Maria grinned as she hit play on the movie, a large screen dropping down from the ceiling. "That's part of it. Though usually that part happens later, when those of us that can drink, have had enough to loosen our tongues. Not that this group has ever had much issue with that."

Judy reached up and grabbed another chicken and cream cheese roll with a few crackers. "This group has helped me work through many an issue Nick and I were having. It's always been freeing to be able to just bring up an issue and talk through it. It always boiled down to what you always told us mom. Communication."

Bonnie nodded with a smile. "That's the truth though. If you aren't talking, especially being different species and from such different backgrounds. I can only imagine the strange and frustrating issues and arguments you might have."

"Misunderstandings are an easy thing to happen and easy to tear apart the relationship. Nick and I almost broke up a few times early on because of such things. In only one case was it even a big thing, but we loved each other even then to talk it out and come to an understanding. It isn't always easy." Looking pointedly at Jess. "But if you truly love your mate, they're worth swallowing your pride for a few minutes to talk through things."

Jess nodded. "Understood, sis. Alex and I have been through a few spats, and as you said, far too many times, it was just a stupid, minor misunderstanding caused by cultural differences."

With that, their attention turned to the first of several movies they watched that night, ending with an adult film that had them all rolling in laughter at the absurdity of it. Terrible dialog, absurd positions that none of them could quite figure out how it could possibly feel good, and seemingly impossible acts of flexibility. Several of them gasping for breath and rushing to the bathroom to keep from peeing themselves.

As the night progressed, Pizza's were delivered and devoured. Drinks flowed to those that could have them, and the conversation stayed on the light side. The deepest it got was Lizz and Judy complaining about the normally mundane and boring day on the beat. How the worst you usually got was a speeder or a parking ticket, and the absolute grief that got thrown at you for it."

Later that evening, well after sunset as the adult film neared it's end, Judy sat up straight suddenly. Surprise and shock on her face. Jess noticed first. "Judy, what's the matter?"

Holding up a finger. "One sec." Judy was suddenly collecting her things and headed for the door as fast as she could. "Guys, I have to go. Maria, please make sure my Mom and Sisters get to their hotel safely."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> Did I do that? Did I really cut it off right there? Yes... Yes I did. **

**Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


	27. 27

**Here is the** **27th** **installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to DCBallard.com ( Direct: https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/dcballard because the forwarding is misbehaving.)**

**If you enjoy this, and you are not also reading my original Log Entries series over on my Blog. Why aren't you? (takes a Nick-esk pose of hurt)**

**A fresh Log Entry went up when Chapter 26 did. ( https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings ) Also. I am now posting them on AO3, so you have even less excuse. It's free, ORIGINAL fiction. "An original story told through the log entries of the pilot and captain of an experimental star ship."**

**6k+ on AO3 and 9200+ on FF, with 116 reviews!! Wow. I'm feeling the love. I really am glad everyone enjoys this story so much.**

**I do not own and claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Girls night, the conclusion. (You've been speculating, well, here's the answer.... or not)**

Maria frowned as Judy headed for the door. "What did Nick do now?" Pausing, Maria turned to watch Judy as something dawned on her. "Wait! I didn't hear you get a call. JUDY! He's a hundred plus floors below us, it can't be that strong! There has never been a report of it being as strong as yours to begin with, and now you're reaching that far!"

Judy turned. "I don't know what you are talking about. Now, are you going to do as I ask?"

Maria shook her head. "Fine." Turning to Bonnie. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting a hotel in town, I'll bet it is some hole in the wall." Shaking her head. "Never mind, I'll have you moved to the Rattison across the street within the hour. I got this Judy. You need to test it!"

"Don't start Maria!"

Bonnie frowned as she looked between Judy and Maria. "Hold on just one second."

"Don't fight it mom."

"That's not what I'm..."

Judy ignored her mothers protest. "As for Nick, he hasn't done anything, or rather not yet. One of his contacts has found someone we have been searching for, for months. I'm meeting him downstairs."

Jess huffed. "Jill, you keep an eye on mom and make sure things get situated in the new hotel. Judy, I'm going with you."

Lizz nodded. "As am I."

Judy smiled. "Thanks guys, you really don't need to."

Lizz picked up her purse and began to follow Judy. "I didn't think I was asking."

Jess nodded as she walked past Judy towards the door. "Exactly."

Judy turned to Skye. "Fine. Skye. If it was something due to a mission, you know you shouldn't hold that against him, so try and let it go. You know you love him. Your jobs make it hard, but you know Jack is worth it. Don't let him slip away from you."

Skye sighed and nodded. "I know Judy. It is just hard. Now go."

Maria looked at Skye, Elli and Joan, still sitting on the couch. "Stay as long as you want. I'll be back in a few hours."

Elli and Joan nod towards each other, Elli picking up her own purse. "Nope. Not letting my new sister get into something without backup. Mom will skin me if something happens to you and those cubs."

Joan nodded. "Exactly. Elli, I'm going to go with Maria, make sure everything gets taken care of for Judy's family and then I'll text you."

At that point they were at the door, Maria turning back to Skye. "Skye?"

Skye waved them off. "I need to think."

Maria nodded, looking down to Bonnie who looked slightly flustered by the shift of things. "Okay. You know where the spare room is, but Judy's right."

Skye waved them off with a paw and continued to stare out the windows at the city. With that, the group emptied out of Maria's apartment and headed to the elevator, collecting the two wolves, Herald and Milo, along the way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Poker Night > Mike, Ed, Nick, Bill, Jarvis, Eric, Jeff, Alex, Jack, Kevin, and Stu**

Nick, with Alex, Mike, and Ed, walked into Eric and Jeff's apartment with a grin on his face. Nick sniffed the air, his grin growing. "Oh damn. What a day." Raising his voice. "Eric, Jeff. Where you be?"

Eric's voice coming from another room. "Kitchen."

Following the voice, Nick stepped into the kitchen and signed, seeing Jeff and Eric in mid kiss. "Really, guys?" Chuckling. "I guess it's no worse than Carrots and me. So where is everyone?"

"Still on the way."

Jack walked in from the living room, a glass of scotch in paw. "Hey. Don't I count?"

Jeff looked down at the jack rabbit. "Jack. You count, but you have to announce yourself before you do. Pulling the whole secret agent appearing out of the woodwork is unfair."

"Fine. I'm here. I count now?"

Nick chuckled. "Knew I smelled angst and whiskey. Clearly he and Skye are having a spat again. He's only this moody when she's upset with him for something. What did you do?"

Jack looked up at Nick. "I wish I knew, Nick."

The elevator dinged and Jarvis walked in. "YO! I am arrived!"

Nick shook his head. "Jarvis. You live in the same building. I mean, Maria basically owns the building."

Entering the kitchen, a smile still on his face, Jarvis chuckled. "Oh, come on Nick. I gotta have some fun. Hi Jack."

"Jarvis."

Jarvis flinched. "He and Skye fighting again?"

Nick shrugged. "That's the initial assumption. He's already drinking, so we will find out soon enough. Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Alex. He's Judy's sisters mate, so my brother-in-law, after a fashion. They're the ones I mentioned last time that will be moving in with us for a time to help with the kits. This is Stu Hopps, Judy's dad, her other siblings opted out of the evening. He's along for the ride to try and get to know me and the people Judy and I associate with. The new wolf is Mike, Ed's brother, but all of you know that as we discussed the intervention last time. Mike, the surly rabbit is Jack, his mate is a rather stunning arctic vixen. She's got a rare recessive trait that means she is never anything but a perfect, pristine, white, no matter the season."

Alex smiled. "Cool. I've heard of that."

Jack nodded. "She is beautiful. She is everything. Nick... Why won't she let me in?"

Mike frowned. "Hold on. You discussed the intervention, with Eric and Jeff, and my brother?"

"Well, Eric and Jeff, and maybe a few others. Ed wasn't able to make it last time."

Mike groaned. "That figures."

"Hey, I didn't use any names, though Eric guessed. Just that I discovered a friend that was hiding a relationship and we discussed some options on how to help you guys." Mike just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Nick shook his head and turned back to Jack. "Jack. You and Skye both have some damage when it comes to relationships, and your jobs really do not help with that. If you want my opinion, again... You two need to stop being so afraid of losing the other, and grab every ounce of happiness you can. It will not always be easy, especially when you are working, but it will be worth it and you will have each other to come home to. It'll make you fight harder to get back to each other too. That, or quit the field work. You know the local branch would kill to have you two join them as investigators and trainers."

"I guess. The hard part is convincing her. I get what you are saying. I believe you, because I have seen you and Judy. I'm just as terrified that they'll split us up, then who is going to watch her back?"

"Been there my friend. Been there. You have to decide what is more important to you. For me, Judy is more important. If they had broken us up, well, I'd have worried endlessly, but I trust her and her skills. I knew that the gods themselves couldn't keep her from me, nor I from her. As long as we keep it professional on the clock, we don't get split up. The rules for you are basically the same, despite what you two keep claiming, and being an actual couple would make some things easier, but others far harder. It might restrict what missions you can take. Or, again... Take the positions with the Zootopia local branch office. You have the seniority that you could run the investigations division and she could take over the Intel section."

Jack nodded and downed the glass. "You're right, and I'm not even going to bother asking how you know that those positions are about to open up, or that I've even considered that. You are right though. She is doing the distant, not talking to me thing again." Giving a long sigh and another sip of his drink. "So..." Looking up at the assembled. "What's on the agenda?"

Eric shrugged with a grin. The Nick and Jack show was the same as ever. "Pizza has been ordered. So, a few hands of poker, some pool. I'm thinking Die Hard series in the background. We can harass Jack about still not getting Skye to give him the time of day."

Jack growled. "Hey! We're intimate, its' just..."

Nick put an arm around Jack. "It's just that you want more than she is willing or able to give right now, and she's probably upset too. I'm betting that at least you are fresh off an assignment that forced you to get closer to someone other than her. Closer than a mate should be required to allow?" Jack nodded sadly, and Nick nodded. "Don't need to tell us more, we get that part, Jack. We all know how much you love her, and I expect she knows just how much you love her. You just have to give her time to come around. I can say with confidence that she loves you too, but is just going to need time. You know her history, we don't."

Jack nodded and shrugged away from Nick with a frown. "Alright. I get it. I get it. It wasn't even that close, but the crazy biatch marked me. It was a damn pleasure to hand her over and scrub her mark of where she could watch."

"Then you need to tell her that, Jack."

"It is a matter of getting her to listen. Now... No more beat up on the rabbit, okay? Let's play poker, but no one let Nick shuffle."

Nick laughed. "So long as you don't get to either. You're just as dangerous around a deck of cards as I am."

Bill entered the kitchen. 'What's this about being dangerous around cards?"

Ed laughed. "Bill, the only danger around cards with you is how quickly the rest of us will clean you out. It's a good thing you are rich."

Nick laughed in response. "The same goes with you, Ed. You're an accountant, but you can't count cards? What's up with that?"

Ed glared at Nick. "I'm an investigative accountant. good with numbers, not gambling. I track down people who are embezzling money, not get thrown out of casinos."

Mike chuckled and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Oh, don't need to tell me that, Ed."

Ed switched his glare to Mike. "Oh don't you start. Or should we discuss the last several years of you and Lizz hiding. Even going to family dinner while being mates, but too scared to admit it."

Mike's ears folded. "After what happened to you and Elli. I... I couldn't put Lizz through that."

Ed's glare softened. "I get it Mike. But you should have talked to me. I could have helped you. Elli could have helped Lizz."

Mike nodded and looked down. "I know that now. The fear kept us from see what was right in front of us, of me. How many times mom had us over for dinner, insisting that I bring Lizz with me. The recognition and acceptance was there, and I see it now. It was so different when we started out."

Eric smiled and put a paw on Mike's shoulder. "That's in the past now though. You're free from all that, I hope. You have friends, both of you, and you don't have to fear anymore."

Mike nodded. "It is just going to take some adjustment. I mean... This only happened a week ago, and it has been a very crazy week."

Eric nodded and hugged Jeff to him. "We get it. We all do. And we are here for you."

Mike smiled. "Thanks guys. Now. Poker? Are we gambling actual money, or?"

Jeff passed around a bowl with money already in it. "Eric and I have put our share in. Add what you can spare to lose. Once we call it a night, we split the pot based on how many chips you have as a percentage of the pot."

Nick pulled out his wallet. "Stu, Alex. I've got you covered, though Alex, next time you'll need to cover your own share. We go with a minimum of fifty, just to make it fair, and a max of five hundred, so Jarvis and Bill don't overwhelm the pot." Ed, Bill, and Jarvis placing money in the bowl as well.

Smiling, Mike pulled out his own wallet. "That seems reasonable. I'm sure you could do the same, Nick. I take it you split the chips evenly to start." Getting a nod from Jeff. "Cool. That's pretty fair."

Stu looked around at the smiling faces, most of them predators, showing teeth as the laughed and smiled openly. Yet, for reason's he couldn't fathom, he didn't feel scared or intimidated. He wasn't seeing predators ready to eat him at a moments notice. He was seeing a group of friends, like his pals in Bunnyborrow. "Thank you Nick. This is quite a group you have here. If it weren't for me, Jack, and Alex, you'd be the smallest here."

Nick grinned at Stu. "Not to worry Stu. That's the norm. Unless Fin joins us, which is rare. Sadly, he texted me just as we were getting in the elevator. He and Erin weren't able to get free after all. Therus is literally packed, and has a waiting list."

Eric laughed. "Too bad. Fin might be the smallest, but I assure you, that fox could kick all of our asses in a moment, accept maybe secret agent bunny here." Giving Jack a shove and getting a glare back.

"Eric..."

"Oh, come on Jack. I know only a fraction of how good Nick is in a fight. You're mister secret agent rabbit, so I'm not sure who would come out on top."

Jack glanced over at Nick. "What are we at?"

"Tied currently. Seven and Seven."

Jeff blinked and choked on his drink. "Hang on. You two have fought?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, sparred. We improve each other."

Mike shook his head. "Oh gods. And you and Judy are going to be teaching me?"

Jack laughed. "Oh, you're screwed then. Judy and Skye spar as well, but that rabbit has Skye ten to three. It drives Skye crazy."

Nick chuckled. "It's her own fault. Never underestimate a bunny, especially not that bunny."

Mike laughed. "Ain't that the truth. I remember the first time Judy got in trouble and the punishment was sparring time. Bogo really regretted that. It was supposed to be about making a point because you are both so much smaller. Getting Grizzoli and Henderson to go after you in the ring. It was supposed to teach you a lesson. Everyone was so confused when she gave a hearty belly laugh to that as her punishment. Then you were taking bets outside the ring and just set him off further. You ended up in the ring, and Judy was taking the bets. I'm shocked he didn't explode that day."

"Got a weeks paid time off just to keep us out of his hair. That week actually helped our budding relationship immeasurably. We got a chance to wake up, and just talk, we talked fox vs bunny culture a lot, holidays, relationship expectations. If anything, I'd say that week was instrumental in us getting to where we are today. It was the first time we were ever intimate."

"That was so unfair." Mike complained. "A week off just because what was supposed to be a punishment and to make a point backfired on him spectacularly."

Stu shook his head with a frown. "Nick, I really do not need to hear that as her father. I do want to know, if you know where Judy learned to fight like that?"

Nick shrugged. "She had all of the Jack Savages tapes, for all mammal sizes, and then expanded upon what she learned from them." Pointing to Jack. "He made them as part of a some weird ZBI operation, and they have proven to be quite the income flow for the ZBI and Jack since. Then Maria got her hooves on Judy and took her to the next level."

Jack smiled. "Hey, we were going after some real shady characters. Designer performance drugs that were not traceable in drug testing of athletes. It was killing mammals as they tried to find an edge over the competition. The only way we figured to get an in was to create the persona of a mammal who would be ripe for looking for an edge. And so, the Jack Savage self defense series was born."

"Okay. Then where did you learn, Nick?"

Nick sighed. "Stu, you know full well that I was not always a mammal on the right side of the law. Sure, I spend most of my time in the gray area, but there were a few years where I was very much on the wrong side. No killing or anything, but I got training in order to protect myself and the things I was assigned to transport. Then there was my stint as a vigilante, but that didn't last. I got into it later than Judy did." Nick chuckled at the shocked look on Stu's face. "Yes, I know and she knows about me. We don't' have secrets.

Jack laughed. "Nick. You and that rabbit of yours are trained assassins, no less skilled than myself and Skye, or Maria for that matter."

Stu's ears came up as he glared at Jack. "My daughter is not an assassin!"

Nick put a paw on Stu's shoulder. "Stu. Being trained doesn't mean actually following through. Jack. Well, he's done such things, haven't you double oh bunny."

Jack growled at Nick. "You know we don't use that stupid numbering system."

"I know Jack, but it is still fun harassing you about it."

Stu balling his fists. "Nick! Are you telling me that Judy has been trained to be a killer?"

"Stu, that's something we should talk about another time. Is she trained? Highly trained to the point that there isn't an officer on the force, except me, and even I'm three and seven with her. Yes, yes she is. Not even Grizzoli, who is former SpecOps, can get over on her. Is she a killer. Absolutely not. The skill levels that she has, has however saved both our tails on numerous occasions."

"Okay. But he said..."

"Stu, don't you worry about what cranky Jack said." Nick gave Jack a glare over Stu's head. "Lets get a few hands in. Eric. Jeff. Where's the chips, dips, and beer? This is not your first rodeo."

Eric laughed. "Already set up in the game room." Motioning for everyone to follow him. "Come on mammals. Let's get started. Only way we can clean out Bill is if we get started."

"Hey! I've been practicing."

Jeff laughed. "Sure you have, Bill. Online poker doesn't count."

Stu followed Nick and the others. "So, Nick. Who exactly are these mammals?"

Grinning as they walked. "Shoot, sorry about that. Lets see." Pointing. "Well, Bill is actually William Ekarts. One of the richest mammals in Zootopia. His wife is Carry, a Lynx. Alex you know. Jack is with Skye, the arctic vixen we mentioned. Well, them being together is complicated. As far as the rest of us are concerned, they're already married. They will try and point out that it was just for a mission. I will point out that I, as registered officiant, performed said ceremony and registered it with the city, under seal due to their jobs, and neither has tried to get it annulled, file an uncontested divorce, or taken other action."

"Complicated... so I gathered. But you are also saying that their marriage is in fact official, it's just them recognizing it themselves."

"Basically. It's a bit messier than that, but we promised not to beat him up about it too much in a go, so we'll leave it at that." Nick raised his voice to be heard by more than Stu. "Eric and Jeff are an item, but not yet married, and I still don't know why one of them hasn't grown the stones to ask the other." Nick was rewarded with a glare from both of them as they took their seats around the table. "Eric is a ZPD officer in Precinct one with Judy, Mike, and I; and Jeff works in the forensics department. Eric and Bill are actually brothers, by adoption. Mike is also a ZPD officer and mated to his partner, Lizz, a white tigress. You saw her briefly when we separated from the girls in the elevator. Jarvis is married to a gazelle. Well, more to the point, the Gazelle, as in the singer, actress, and Judy's former college roommate. I'm told you know her."

Stu whistled quietly. "Wow. That's quite the group. What about Ed?"

"Ed is just your run of the mill wolf, really. He's an accountant and Mike's brother. He's married to a water deer named Elli. Thing about Mike and Ed is, they're both son's of the Wolford pack Alpha's. Mike is the oldest, which is why he was hiding his relationship with Lizz. No longer a problem now, though."

Sitting down at the table with the others, Mike looked up at Nick. "Nick. Hardly _no longer a problem_. Now Elli has been tasked by my mom to teach Lizz how to be the non-wolf mate of a Wolford wolf. Worse. I'm still going to end up being Alpha at this rate, with Lizz as my mate. Can you imagine that? Really? A Tigress as the Alpha of a wolf pack? Yet, that seems to be where things are going."

"Mike, both of our mates are so pregnant they're going to pop any minute now, with our kits, which are quite healthy according to the docs, and neither of them are even a remotely related species to us. Hell, It wouldn't shock me if they went into labor at the same time, tonight, and we all ended up in the hospital as you and I became fathers. So, can I see it? Yeah. I can see it." Making sure Alex and Stu were situated. "Stu, Alex. Beer or hard cider?"

Stu smiled. "Beer, please."

Alex laughed. "I'll do the cider."

Nick nodded, walking over to the drink fridge and opening it let out a barked laugh. "Eric, you actually found it?"

Eric laughed back at Nick. "You whined about how good it was for the entire night last time and how the place you found it didn't carry it any more. So yeah, I found it. I have to admit, it is pretty damn good, and with your addiction."

Nick laughed harder. "You're just trying to get me drunk. Alex, blueberry or hard apple? Also the option of red or green on the apple."

Alex grinned "Red apple, please."

Nick chuckled. "Coming right up." A moment later he set a fox sized beer in front of Stu and fox sized red apple hard cider in front of Alex, a blueberry for himself. "Sorry, we don't usually have anyone smaller than me, other than Jack, and he drinks scotch only. Won't debase himself with, as he calls them, lesser drinks. Plus, Fin can out drink everyone but Kevin"

Stu smiled. "No worries, Nick." Taking a sip. "This is a good brew, but not as strong as the berry ciders we make on the farm."

Nick grinned. "Well, I look forward to trying those then."

"I'll send a few bottles to ya."

"Looking forward to it."

A large polar bear stepped into the room. "Who can out drink me?"

Nick laughed and shook his head. "Evening, Kevin. No, I was saying that Fin can out drink all of us but you."

Kevin let a deep chuckle out. "This is true, and even then a close thing. I do not understand how such a small fox can drink like him. Perhaps it is because he is so angry?"

Nick shrugged. "No idea. Kevin, this here is Alex, my brother-in-law of sorts. He's the mate of one of Judy's sisters."

Kevin nodded towards Alex. "It a pleasure to meet the godmothers family."

Alex nodded nervously. "Uhm... Thank you."

"If you think that's a pleasure, then I absolutely must introduce you to the other rabbit here in our group tonight. This here is the head of the warren. The lead farmer. Head of the household."

Jeff interrupted. "We get it Nick. Move on."

Nick stuck his tongue out at Jeff. "Killjoy! Kevin, allow me to introduce you to Stewart Hopps, Judy's father. Stu, this is Kevin unpronounceable."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Is quite pronounceable, accept maybe by uncultured fox like you."

Nick leaned back with a paw over his heart. "Kevin. You wound me. I though we were friends."

"Friends? Maybe." Giving Nick a smile. "You pronounce name just fine when you work with me."

Grinning, Nick nodded towards Kevin. "Kevin runs his own business in Tundra town."

Kevin gave a deep bow to Stu. "It is my great honor to meet the father of the godmother." Looking to Nick. "Koz will be so jealous that I got to meet to members of the family, especially her father. I must get a picture." Glancing at Stu. "If you don't mind."

Stu nodded. "Sure."

Kevin moved around and kneeled low behind Stu and Nick, holding out his phone. Nick grinning for the camera. "His own fault for turning down the invites. Anyway, how's things going Kevin? You're kinda sliding the line of who you work for, bowing to Stu and all."

Returning to his chair, Kevin smiled flipping through the photos that had both Stu and Alex in them. "Is simply sign of respect. Something you have forgotten."

"I remember it quite well, but Stu and I are still on thin ice with each other. Though we are trying to get better. Right Stu?"

Stu nodded. "That's why I am here. I do wonder though, and I don't mean to offend, I'm just curious. Is the male in most inter-species relationships a predator?"

Jeff laughed. "Not at all, Stu. It is actually a pretty even division, if you are speaking just for those of the pred-prey combo."

Nick nodded. "This group just happens to be a group that interacts in some way. We're friends and or coworkers, and our mates are friends, so it works out."

Eric nodded. "That, and we all have some link to either you or Judy."

Shrugging his shoulders, Nick chuckled. "I suppose that too. So who's dealing?"

Jeff hands a deck of cards to Stu. "I figure we let your bunnies pops deal the first hand. You know how to deal five card stud, Stu?"

Stu gave a very un-bunny like grin. "Y'all worried about the wrong mammals."

Stu commenced with a series of complex shuffles that had Nick's eyebrow rising with a smirk. "Stu, my dear mammal. I do believe you have been holding out on me."

"Nick, I'm the oldest mammal here by a long shot. My oldest kit is you mate, my youngest kit is three, and I married late at 28. I've played more hands of poker than all of you combined."

Stu dealt out the cards, the initial hand coming down to Nick, Stu, and Jack, with Nick winning. The following hands went to Kevin x3, Stu x5, Nick x7, Jack x3, Alex x2, and by some fluke, Bill won the final hand. Neither Jeff nor Eric managed to even come close to a winning hand. At which point they moved to the pool table, with the movies running in the background.

After at least a dozen games, it turned to Nick and Alex. Racking up, Nick looked at Alex. "So, Alex. How you enjoying being part of the Hopps clan so far?"

"I'm sure you know better than I do. While I love Jess with all my being, I wasn't feeling too good about the Hopps. At least not the heads of the clan. That said, Stu and Bonnie have made some real strides in the last week. I mean, look at Stu there, sitting near a damn lion and not flinching or reaching for a tazer."

Nick chuckled. "Sure enough. It seems he has finally reached a breaking point and is really trying. He's more skittish than you might realize, but he is really trying, and that's all we can ask. It'll take time."

"True enough." Alex broke and sank three balls, taking stripes as two of the three were stripe, but failed on his next shot.

"Not bad Alex. My hope for Stu is that it lasts. Bonnie wasn't that bad, but they're a team. It's the only way to control the things, and she went along as best she could while trying to temper things and him. We can just hope that he makes a real change. You and I know that there are bad mammals of all species, and predators are not free of their complete assholes and psychos." Taking his shot, Nick sank his ball and moved to line up his next shot.

"That's very true as my family history proves."

"Hey, that wasn't you. I get the whole family legacy thing, but that still wasn't you. If there is one thing I've learned from Judy, it's that we are more than our species, our history, our family history, or what society thinks we are." Sinking his next shot and moving to line up the next one.

Alex smiled. "That's the same line that Jess gave me."

Stu walked up and hopped into a high stool to watch as Nick sank another shot. "Well, that's something Judy has been saying for years now. Really ever since she decided she was gonna be a cop when she grew up. I think it is finally starting to sink in with me. Seeing first hand at that dinner really revealed to me something I was willfully blind to. Just how much the mates of my kits love them, how species doesn't, and shouldn't, matter. I don't know if I'll ever apologize enough to either of you, or the rest of my kits non-rabbit mates."

Nick smiled at Stu. "I can't speak for Alex, but as we said before, Stu. That you are honestly trying and working to be better. That's all we can hope for, and if you keep at it, keep trying, you'll manage a true change. Talking to us, about our culture and why things are, trying to understand, just as our mates do, will help."

Alex nodded. "He's right. We know it isn't going to be an instant thing for you, but you can change, if you want to and you keep working at it."

"I will. Family is more important than some old prejudice that I know it's based in reality. Like you said, Nick. No species is free of its scum, but we can't paint every fox, every weasal or skunk, with the same brush."

Nick chuckled at Alex's surprised look. "The ears are not for show. As for our differences, Stu. It does matter, to a point. Take me for example. I know my claws and fangs scare the ever loving crap out of you, and please don't try and say they don't. Yet, Judy just doesn't see them, she sees me. The mammal behind the claws, behind the fangs, behind the red fur and hustlers smile. However, when it is just us. My predatory aspects. The claws, fangs, my different mannerisms... They excite her. It is those differences that draws her to me. I would never deliberately hurt her, yet she loves the feeling of my claws running through her fur."

Stu nodded, but added a frown. "You say deliberately, but what about accidentally? Have you hurt her by accident?"

Nick took his next shot, sinking the ball and Alex gave a groan, knowing that Nick only had to sink the eight to win and he hadn't gotten a shot since the break. "Damn Nick, you just about ran the table."

Smiling at Alex Nick chuckled. "Well, I may have developed some skills over the years. The pool hustle was good, easy money, but it turned out that I ended up getting known and no one wanted to play me anymore. Though I do still get challenged occasionally by some upstart wanna be pool shark."

"I can see why. You're a great white."

Stu's frown deepened. "Nick, please don't avoid the question."

"I'm not Stu, I'm finishing this game so we can sit down and talk. That's really why I asked you to come anyway. It is why you came, right? You wanted to get to know me? To understand the mammal, the fox, that Judy has hitched herself too? To talk without Judy, Bonnie, or anyone else watching over our shoulders."

Stu nodded. "Yes."

"Then give me just a moment to finish this." Nick turned his attention back to the pool table.

Alex looked. "Nick, That will have to be one hell of a shot to get the eight. The Cue ball is out of position."

Nick gave a wider hustler smirk. "Oh, ye of little faith." Changing the position of his cue into a strange, downward angle with his claws extended to create a support, cue squeezed between two fingers. "It's physics, Alex. That's really all Pool is about. It's all about spin, angles of deflection and reflection. If you can draw the line, and you know the physics you need to create that line, the spin, speed, angle, etc... You can make any shot you want. Just like this." With a sudden, sharp strike, Nick sent the cue ball off at a strange angle, ripping his paw up from the table just before the cue ball passed right through where his paw was. Pointing his cue at the corner. "Eight ball. Corner pocket."

Alex watched the cue ball jump forward after Nick hit it, then zip backwards from the weird skidding spin that Nick had put on the ball. It bounced off three bumpers, slipped around behind the two balls blocking the eight in a seemingly impossible arch, and struck the eight. The cue coming to a dead stop when it struck the eight, the eight jumping in an odd manner and then rolling gently into the corner pocket. "Holy shit! How did you do that?"

Eric laughed. "That is exactly why I never play Nick for money in cards or pool, and why the rules for the poker game are what they are. He walks out of here with the largest share of the pot more often than not. He's kinda scary that way. Oh, and calling him a great white isn't right. He's more of a megalodon when it comes to pool."

Nick smiled. "Hey. It was just a lucky shot."

Eric shook his head. "Yeah. That's what you said the last four times I have seen you make an impossible shot, making the cue ball almost dance across the table and saunter almost jovially around other balls to get to your target."

Nick shrugged, turning to Stu. "Stu. Why don't we grab a drink and head over to the patio. It has a great view, and we're a hundred and fifty floors up. That way, if you decide to throw me off the building, there is no chance I'll survive."

Chuckling darkly Stu nodded. "That seems good, and what if you throw me?"

"Well, in either case, the surviving party would have to deal with Judy and Bonnie. I'm not really up for that. You?"

"No, that does not sound like something I would be up for. So I suppose we are both safe from the other."

Nick nodded with a smirk as he retrieved another beer for Stu and a cider for himself. "Well, you're safe from me. The view is awesome too. Not as good as Maria's, but she's a hundred plus floors above us." Turning and leading the way.

Stu followed and stopped upon stepping out onto the patio. "Wow. That is a view."

Closing the door, Nick nodded with a sad smile. "It is." Flopping himself into one of the chairs. "So where do you want me to start? Or perhaps a better question. What do you want to know?"

Stu sat in the other chair. "How about just tell me who you are. Tel me who the fox that my Jude married. I want to understand who you are, Nick. Why she loves you so much."

"To answer the last question first, you'll need to sit down with Judy. As for who I am, that's a more complex question than you realize, because I'm not the same fox I was when I met Judy."

"Then tell me who you were then, and who you are now."

"Fair enough. The second part is easy. I am the mammal that will do literally anything to make her happy. Who is incapable of refusing her any request, and I mean that far more literally than you can ever comprehend. More than I think she knows. I'm her partner on the force, and in life. You heard our vows. I meant those and spoke them without any reservation.

As for the first part... Just give me a moment. I'm not big on sharing, and that's what I'm going to be doing here." Nick took a long drink from his cider, then got up. "I'll be right back." He stopped and the door and glanced back at Stu before turning inside, speaking under his breath. Stu watching him with a concerned look that Nick missed. "For Judy. She needs her family." Nick then went inside and returned a few moments later with a second beer for Stu and four more ciders for himself."

Stu looked at that and frowned. "Is that really going to be needed?"

Looking at the ciders then up at Stu, Nick gave a sad smile. "I'm getting better about sharing my past, so I am hoping not." Taking another swig from his original cider and sighing, speaking to himself, not realizing he spoke aloud. "This is for Judy." Nick took another long drink, finishing off his original cider and opening the next. "Where to begin. I suppose I will start with who and what I was, and how I got that way, prior to meeting Judy." Pausing, he looked at Stu. "She is truly an amazing mammal, Stu. She's so much better than I deserve, and yet she still chose me. She is why I am who I am now. She'd argue that I always had it in me, but I had long given up on being anything but what society... What mammals like you wanted to see me as."

Stu blanched. "Nick... Look, I..."

Nick stopped him, holding up a paw. "Stu, I know you are trying, but I also know that Judy holds a special place with you and Bonnie. She's your oldest, and she has told me some about how hard that first litter was for you and Bonnie. How they all got sick, and as sappy as it is, it's is also utterly adorable how you used J for their names, because they were your jewels. You're a bit more protective, and for legitimate reasons. Not one of those from that litter have normal jobs, normal mates, or display fear the way most rabbits do. They do have fear, this is can promise you, but they use it, are able to focus is.

I know, that even amongst your jewels, Judy has the most dangerous job of any of your kits, by a very long way. She moved to the big city, which even Jered, the fire mammal, can't compete with, and he lives here in Zootopia as well. Her job, unlike his, is dangerous night and day, on or off duty. Then she goes and gets herself mated to a fox of all creatures. One with a less than stellar background."

Stu nodded and took a draw from his beer. "That's sure part of it. She's just so strong. So much stronger than any rabbit I've ever even heard of, even among her litter, and I just don't understand."

Nodding, Nick took a sip of his cider, but just a sip to collect his thoughts. "I get that. I sure as hell didn't know what I was actually getting into, and my dream, when I was a kit, was to be a fire mammal, or a police mammal, or some such thing to make the world a better place and prove that foxes were more than the kits at school said. Those dreams didn't last long against the onslaught from society and my peers. I was a fox, and all anyone could see, be it mammals on the street, my peers in school, the teachers and administrators, was my species and what they assumed that meant for me.

A fox cop, laughable. A fox as a fire mammal, pure comedy. Best essay I ever wrote. Carrots says it was an A+ and written three grade levels higher than the grade I was in. It was all about proving the stereotype wrong for all mammals. I got a D, because the teacher refused to believe that I wrote it but couldn't prove I didn't. So... Did I work that hard ever again on school? I think you can guess.

As far as anyone else was concerned, I was nothing but a thief waiting to happen. A criminal that hadn't been caught yet, and that was as a kit. I was never given a chance, never had the benefit of the doubt. I have a few friends from that part of my life, a very few, and those were hard won. Everyone else I knew. They were just acquaintances, business contacts, etc... That was my life. Until Judy. Until she jumped right into my life and dragged me along on a whirlwind of a death defying, terror inducing, adventure."

"I've heard some of that. I can't hear the whole story, it's just... I don't know how you survived."

"I survived because of Judy. No ifs, ands, buts, or maybes, about it. If it wasn't for Judy, I would not be here to even discuss this with you. She'll say that I'm the reason she survived it, and I'm telling you now, that she is the reason I am here, a thousand times over." Nick took a longer drink from his cider.

"She does sing your praises."

Shaking his head with a wry smile, Nick chuckled. "Yeah, I know." Turning to face Stu. "Stu, I'm about to tell you some things about me that only Judy knows. I am one hundred percent going to gloss over or outright skip some things. Things I'm not proud of, and even a few things that I will probably never even tell Judy. Though knowing her, she will get it all out of me at some point. It's like her damn super-power."

Chuckling, Stu took a draw from his beer. "Got that power from her mother. It's the eyes."

Smiling, Nick laughed. "Yeah, it's totally the eyes. I get lost in them, and the next thing I know I've spilled more of my past and she's holding me as the pain of it lets go. Doesn't matter what it is, she accepts me, doesn't judge me or look down on me for what I did in the past." Nick looked down at his paws for a moment, then turned his face out towards the city. His voice softer. "She really is perfect, Stu. An angel in all but the wings, and I've often wondered where she hides her wings." Sighing, Nick glanced at Stu then looked away back to the view "Okay Stu. You ready? If so, just hold your questions if you can. Then I'll expound where I can."

"Okay, Nick." Stu looked over Nick and seeing his ears down, looking away from him, tail wrapped around himself, and gripping his bottle of cider tightly, enough his claws were forced out. He was getting the feeling that what he was about to hear was going to be very painful for Nick. He managed to only just barely hold his gasp as he heard Nick whisper to himself, almost like a mantra.

"This is for Judy. She's worth the pain. This is for Judy. This is for Judy. This is for Judy." Shaking himself, Nick turned back to Stu. "When I was a kit, all I wanted was to be was part of a pack, part of a group, and to make the world a better place. So, as a kit in the city, that means the Junior Ranger Scouts. Remember, I'm a fox kit. All the other scouts were all prey and were kits I knew from school. I thought they were my friends. What they were beyond that is irrelevant. They said they would never trust a pred without a muzzle. They beat me bloody, and put a muzzle on me. They tightened it so much I had bruises where the straps were for a month. I closed up after that. Not right away, but I started to notice the looks mammals gave me.

To answer your question, I was eight at the time. I started hearing what, as a kit, I was oblivious to before. I'm thirty five, Stu. So you know that mammals were less than subtle thirty years ago, and they were not shy about expressing themselves in far more violent terms. I have the scars to prove it. I came to realize that it wasn't me being a clumsy kit, it was mammals going out of their way to bump into me so they could yell at or even hit me. So they could say whatever hurtful and evil thing they could come up with. To a kit. So they could take a swing at a kit, and woe be it for me to defend myself in any way.

I gave up. I shut myself off, because I refused to let them see that they got to me, and that became my mantra of life. Don't let them see that they get to you. It took time, but it came to a head when one of those mammals decided that my father had cheated him on a commission. My dad was a tailor, and was I'd suggest, the best in Zootopia. Mr.Big still wears some of the suits my dad made. He would make a suit for anyone.

He couldn't get a loan from a bank to start his shop, because, well... fox. So he got that loan from Mr.Big. It was a legit loan, with reasonable and fair terms, and my dad was well on the way to paying it off. Big even let him barter some suits in place of payment early on. His business was doing really well, and as a family, we were well off comparatively speaking. Then a mammal decided that my dad needed to die, over double versus single stitching on a shirt. Thing was, the invoice and order both clearly showed single stitching with a note this was due to pricing, and both notes were signed off on by this mammal.

The ZPD didn't even bother to investigate, not really. My dad was a fox after all. They showed up, took some statements and photos. I overheard the officers talking. Saying that he, my dad, probably had it coming since he was a fox, and the mammal in question did the city a favor. The mammal in question was charged last year, once I handed Bogo the case file and the evidence from my dad's shop. I don't know why I held onto all that stuff, but I did. Something never let me let it go.

That is what finally broke me. I was ten, two days before my eleventh birthday. Happy birthday kit, have a dead father and undeniable proof that no matter what you do, you will never get a fair shake from the police or society. Then, have another present, a mother shattered by the loss of her mate and now struggling to support herself and three young foxes. Me, my sister, and my brother... He, my brother, died about a year later. On my birthday.

He got sick, and well. We couldn't afford insurance, or the bills. Mom finally took him to the hospital and waited two days before they even brought him back to see him. It was already too late by then. Two days just to be seen, in the emergency room. Not that they even bothered to try anything or give him anything. Back then there was a segregated section for preds, and then another one for foxes, weasels, and the like. She brought him home and we did our best to keep him comfortable. Woke up on my birthday to a dead brother almost a year to the day of losing my dad.

My mom was struggling so hard before that, but after... I don't know how she managed to smile at all. She worked multiple jobs and we were still what they call, food poor. That only because we lived in a hovel she somehow managed to make seem livable. She was doing all that, while fighting the dual loss of her mate and her youngest kit.

In the logic of a twelve year old, I did them math. I figured, if she didn't have to feed me, she was making enough money to keep her and my sisters bellies full and a roof over their heads. Maybe she could even quit one of her jobs. So I ran away. I had met Finnick a few months before. We started hustling together, and I sent everything I could back to my mom. I hoped that it would help them. So she maybe didn't have to work three and four jobs. So she could survive and so at least my sister didn't have to go hungry or not get enough more night than not. That's what I mean by food poor.

That was my life. Got many beatings just for being a fox. Finally I ended up in the employ of Mr.Big as a courier in my early teens. There are a few advantages to being a fox, not many, but a few. Mammals don't want to acknowledge us, so that makes us great couriers for mammals like Mr.Big. I never killed anyone, and the only people I ever hurt had it coming, and attacked me first. Mr.Big's mammals taught me to defend myself. Fin and I were also forced to go back to school. Grandmama essentially making us attend home schooling under her when we weren't working.

Everything was going well. I was making good money, able to send my mom so much more than the pennies I was earning before, and even saved some for myself. I got a place for myself, it wasn't much, but it wasn't the underside of a bridge or Fin's van. It is how my sister went to college. How my mom was able to take some classes and get a better job than a waitress getting paid half or less than the others and screwed out of tips, if mammals bothered to even tip her.

Everything was good. At least until I was tasked with getting Grandmama a rug. You heard some of that story earlier. My Uncle Devlin. I got her the best, softest rug, but I didn't mention earlier that I had a cold and my nose was not working. Uncle Devlin sold it to me like I said, and well... What he sold me was a skunk butt rug, and not a legit one, but one from a mill. I didn't know that. I couldn't smell it, and since he waited to the last second to pass it to me, I couldn't verify it with someone else. Not even Fin, because he was working on something else.

If it had been a legit rug, it would have been fine. It wasn't. I nearly died when Mr.Big realized what that rug was. Beyond the setup to take down my uncle, I was given two days to fix it. I scraped every penny I had stashed, borrowed more from Fin, burned contacts I had made, and used every favor I had earned up to that point to buy and deliver two legit rugs with paperwork.

That saved my life, but cost me the job that was helping out my mom and sister. It really paid well. Far better than a fox can get at a regular job. Mom knew where the money was coming from, but she never did tell Alice where it was coming from. Suggested it was a dividend from life insurance dad didn't have. Alice wasn't stupid though. She saw me dropping it off a few times in the mailbox, then saw mom pick it up. Mom always looked for me, but I watched using a spy glass I picked up from one of Fin and I's hustles. Judy doesn't know that part. Just that I sent money to them.

Anyway... I had to recover, and with less than when I started out at twelve. I lost my place because I couldn't pay the rent, which was three times what any other mammal would pay. Everything I had saved went to buying the replacement rugs. I owed Fin enough to buy him a brand new van three times over. I ended up living in an abandoned warehouse. The water still worked, so I was able to stay clean and dry, if cold. My wardrobe was made up of things we didn't sell from one con or another. Then Fin and I hit on the popcicle hustle.

Fact is, Fin was offered the option to stay with the organization. I tried to get to to accept but he refused. Said he wouldn't let me go it alone. No matter how I tried, he wouldn't let me be, and so him still being on good terms let us get a side arrangement that didn't put me afoul of Mr.Big.

I spent a month in the library studying the laws and getting the right permits. I just never thought to pay the taxes. Judy helped me with that too. We did the pawpcicle hustle for several years, always more popular in the summer obviously. Was never as good as I made it out to Judy when we first met. I did bets on pool, you saw how good I am, and other sports when I had an inside line.

Even now as an officer, the Palm and most casinos in Zootopia have me followed by security to make sure I don't try and sit at a poker table. Accept of course when they ask me to come in to do a sting. When they do that, I get to keep a percent of my winnings as payment, which is fair I suppose. At least they lifted the outright ban after I became a cop. Casino's don't like it when you clean the table with them, and I got more than one beating over that.

Anyway. That's who I was. If the world was going to see me as nothing but a worthless, no-good, conniving, sly, lying fox, then that was what I was going to be. And I was damn good at it. So that's what I gave the world for the majority of my life. I was exactly what you assumed I was. Then Judy happened to me. I don't know what started it. Probably the whole trusting me for no other reason than I hadn't given her a real reason not to. Even if I scammed her out of twenty bucks, she put it as that being on her. But at some point during those first few interactions, she got to me. I wanted to try and be better, because if a little rabbit could be that damn good of a cop, then just maybe I could be more too."

Nick had spent most of the story staring blankly out across the city. He turned to Stu, after taking another long draw from his cider. "You see, Stu. I know I do not deserve her. Yet, even if she hadn't chosen me. If all she had wanted was my friendship and to be her partner on the force. If it was just being her friend and nothing else." Swiping his paw through the air to make the point. "Then that is what she would have gotten and more. She saved my life. She gives me purpose. She showed me that I really could be more. That I could be respected as a mammal and seen as more than just another fox.

I love her with everything I am. I will always, and have, taken bullets, knives, and the grill of a cargo truck, to keep her safe. If giving my life ensured that she never hurt again, would never want again, would never suffer again. I'd give it willingly and without regret. I'd hand you my gun and let you shoot me, if it made sure she would be happy and save for the rest of her life.

I really hope this helps you understand. To what I was mentioning earlier, I don't know how comfortable you are hearing what thrills her, gets her going, etc... So I will jut tell you that she appreciates my differences from her nearly as much as I love every part of her. I love how her ears are a barometer for her mood. I can tell in a moment if she is feeling down or moody, and I will physically hurt myself to improve her mood, if that is what it takes.

Have we had our issues. Oh, by Karma, yes." Rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. "But we love each other enough to know that we can work through whatever happens. We talk through the issues we have, even if we're mad, we both know that talking is the only way we can ensure that we're mad for a legitimate reason and can address it. The gods know, I've given her enough reasons to be mad at me, and she has given me perhaps one paws worth of reasons.

Most often it is a difference in culture or how we see the world that gets between me and her, and we work through them. Once we know what is going on, explain it to each other, why I reacted as I did, or she did..." Nick chuckled. "You have no idea how angry she was that I hadn't proposed to her. Don't get me wrong, I had the ring, and she knew I had it, but I hadn't actually proposed and that was driving her nuts. What was I waiting for? That is what she yelled at me."

Still chuckling Nick shook his head. "We argue very effectively, even with raised voices, because we don't yell over each other and listen. My response shut her down right quick as she found out that she was the one that was in charge of the relationship. She said she wanted to go out, I planned it. She wanted to eat somewhere, I made it happen. That's how it works with foxes. I knew I wanted to marry her, but it was on her to make the call. As soon as I knew that was what she wanted, because of that argument, I planned it out. You have no idea how patient she is. She knows that sharing my past is not easy and often painful, and has given me the rest of our lives to tell her all of it."

Stu looked on at Nick in shock. Taking a long drink from his beer, he sighed. "I see. I... I'm sorry Nick. I heard you were a hustler and didn't even think about the why or what you went through. Gods. You were on the streets from twelve?"

Nick chuckled darkly and looked down at his cider. "Day after my birthday. I wanted to give my mom and sister that much. They got to celebrate with me, a few nearly expired cupcakes from the store, and a brand new back pack for school, which I used to carry those things I took with me when I left. I still have it. It served me really well, even if it is more patches than original at this point. Judy helped me get my GED, because obviously I dropped out of school at that point, and what Grandmama was teaching us wasn't formalized. That was just her making sure we and a number of others at least were properly educated informally. Now, because of her, I have my BS in criminology. Gotta have at least that to be a detective and make Lieutenant. I'm working towards my MS in Criminology with an AS in law. Gotta have that MS to make Captain. Judy already has hers."

"Good gods, son. I... I didn't know."

Giving Stu a tired smile and thinking to himself again. _This is for Judy_. Nick continued."I know you didn't Stu. That's why we had this talk. None of this was to make you feel guilty or gain sympathy or anything like that. I'm not that fox anymore, although all that is part of what makes me who I am. Those skills that made me a good hustler make me a damn good cop. The point is for you to understand who I am."

Nick downed the rest of his cider and opening the third one. Taking a swig from it as he continued. "Mammals see foxes the way they do and there is little to nothing we can do to change that. Since we're foxes, a lot of us end up in a position where we have no choice, or end up just giving up, like I did. Do you know how many arrests I have on my record?" Seeing Stu shake his head. "More than 200. And that's just the times they caught me. I have never been charged with anything, but I have spent a total of six months and three days in lockup, because I was a fox, and for that reason only. I was suspect by default just because I happened to be walking down the street. The suspect could have been a rhino and I could get picked up.

They can only hold you for forty eight hours, but as a fox, I've sat in lockup for two weeks one time, because they forgot about me. If I had a legit job, I'd have lost it on any one of those stints, or simply because I did get picked up. Forty eight hours as a no-call no-show at a job, for most mammals and you might talk your way out losing your job. For a fox, and other marginalized mammals, the moment you get picked up, you know you won't have a job to come back to. Doesn't even matter if you get released the moment you get to the station. That's just the reality of the life of most foxes, weasels, and others.

It isn't fair or right, but it is what we live with. I had it bad. Fact is, I had it pretty good compared to others. I now have it better than most foxes, thanks to Judy. I have a mate that loves and accepts me without reservation, and despite my past. A mate who wants to share my burden and does all she can to prove to me every day that I deserve her." Giving Stu a very sad look. "I don't, but I will do anything for her, and if she wants me, then I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is happy. Am I happy you might ask. I'm way more than happy. Judy is the most amazing mammal on the planet, and she chose me." Wiping tears from his eyes and taking another drink. "She chose me Stu. Me. She's carrying my kits, and has given me the family that I never thought, even in my most wildest fantasies, that I could have. She's given me a career, an honest career that I love, and I get to do it along side her."

Stu sighed and shook his head. "I can see how much you care for each other. The whole claiming bite things freaks me out, but at the same time, I kinda get it. The trust is shows, as some of my new kit-in-laws have explained to Bonnie and I, as well as Gideon and his mate."

Nick sighed. "Gideon... I know about what he did. It took a lot of talking for me to get past the desire to rip his throat out for it. Then I realized what he went through and that, really, it could have been a lot worse. He was acting out because he himself was bullied."

"That's absurd."

Nick lifted and eyebrow. "You think so? Put yourself in his position, Stu. He was the only fox in a school of bunnies. One of a handful of predators, and being a fox, even the other predators weren't interested in interacting with him, expect the one weasel who was in pretty much the same position as he was. He was alone, in hostile territory, no chance of reinforcements, no one to turn to, no friends, and everywhere he turned was someone looking to put him down, hate on him, and until he was bigger than the bunnies around him, probably throw him a beating. Then blaming him for it, especially if he defended himself, and who was going to believe him? Hmm? For the crime of being a fox.

Now that doesn't make up for or excuse what he did, and he admits that himself. Judy forgave him, so I have as well. I have to. Because Judy asked me to give him a chance, just like she gave me, and that is something I had to think over, but also I could never deny her."

Stu just looked on at Nick, who was clearly on a roll as he took another drink from his cider as he continued, leaning back in the chair and staring out across the city. "The last case that Judy and I were working, before she went on maternity leave, has already taken down nearly a dozen officers, and gotten prosecutors fired and disbarred already. It may yet take down a few judges, yet more officers, as well as people throughout government. Bogo in his mutterings said something about it not being another mayor, but was probably worse. Then again, I'd never seen him so angry as when he personally threw two of the officers out the front door. They didn't even get to clean out their desks, collect personal photos, etc... because everything they touched was evidence. They also didn't get to enter their homes, and were followed to storage units that were rented under alias's. One actually tried to bug out and ended up in lockup.

Every case they ever touched has to be gone back through, along with the other officers that it has taken down. Judy and I are assigned to that, with a supervising prosecutor, an IA rep, police union rep, and detectives that have been cleared as having nothing to do with the whole mess. They were targeting inter-species couples, Stu. The one that we are still trying to track down is a fox. He was married to a deer. There was an accident in tundra town, truck ran them off the road. The fox, his name is Gerald, was hurt badly, but thrown free. His wife wasn't so lucky and was still in the car as it started to sink into the river. He tried to get help, but was instead arrested. The officers wouldn't listen to him. There is speculation that, if they had, his wife might have lived. Their cruiser was more then heavy and powerful enough to pull the much smaller sedan to safety, and the front was on a concrete artificial shore so it wasn't as if there was a real safety issue. He was then railroaded for the murder of his wife."

Stu gasped. "Oh gods."

"This happened almost ten years ago. Through our work, he's been cleared. But... He was paroled just before we could get that signed off on, and because the shelters that will even consider letting a fox in the door don't bother to update their records, he's been thrown out of nearly a dozen. I've put out word to homeless camps and I've ripped a new one to shelter admins that have tossed him out. Arrested one. Turned out, after I turned over the case, that the guy was amazingly speciesist. That's not my case though. Still, Judy and I are praying that we can find him before something happens to him, or he commits a crime trying to survive."

Stu found himself surprised that he hadn't broken down through the entire story, just a few tired that he had to wipe away. "Good gods. That's terrible."

"There are still dozens still in prison with sentences far longer than they should have, or because of previous convictions that were bogus. Based on planted or tampered with evidence, like the cut break line that the mechanic admitted to doing himself. He was pressured and threatened into doing it by the same cops that arrested Gerald and let his wife drown." Nick's phone started ringing. "One second Stu." Picking it up. "This is Wilde. What's up Jesse?" Nick actually yelled in shock, causing Stu to flinch. "You found what‽ ... No, don't let him out of your sight. ... Listen, I need to talk to him, in person, so I don't care what you have to do, but DO! NOT! LET! HIM! LEAVE! Text me if he does and have someone track him. This guy cannot go ghost on me again. This is important, Jesse. Life or death for this mammal. Got it? ... Thanks buddy. You may have just saved his life." Turning to Stu as he hung up. "Speak of the devil. That was Jesse, he's a friend and the fox in question just walked into his bar. It's literally just down the street. I have to go."

Nick closed his eyes and felt for Judy, finding her presence distant but there.

_N: Judy! Jesse just called. Our fox just walked into his bar._

_J: What! But Jesse's is just down the street. Like two blocks._

_N: I know. I'm heading there now. I'll call you._

_J: No! I'll meet you in the lobby. I have the car keys, remember._

_N: Right. I'm telling Mike. And I shouldn't drive anyway, was going to walk._

_J: I'll let Lizz know, so she doesn't freak out._

_N: Right. I expect they'll want to come too._

_J: Probably. Oh, in other news. Jess and Alex are pregnant!_

_N: That's awesome. So happy for them. See you in a moment._

Standing, Nick walked quickly through the door and found Mike and Alex at the pool table, Stu following in behind him. "Mike. My fox has just appeared on the radar. A bar down the street from here run by a friend of mine, Jesse. I'm heading there now."

"Not without me you aren't."

"Thought you'd say that. Come on." Walking back into the great room. "Guys. Sorry, but something work related just came up. I have to go, and Mike is tagging along. Please keep an eye on my brother in-law." Pointing to a tipsy Alex. "And my father-in-law."

Eric nodded. "No problem, Nick. Can you say?"

"My fox just appeared on the radar at a bar down the street. Jesse's."

Eric's eyes go wide. "Oh shit. Go, mammal. Before he ghosts again."

Nick gave his patented two fingered salute and jogged to the elevator where Mike was waiting, holding the door. A few moments later and they were exiting the elevator just as Lizz, Judy and several of the others existed from the other VIP elevator. Joan having gotten off on Eric's floor to collect her mate.

Judy hugged Nick. "Oh, I hope he hasn't left yet."

"You and me both love."

They were quickly in their cars and headed towards the bar. Pulling up in front of it a few minutes later. Nick and Mike running inside as the ladies took their time. Nick running up to to the bar.

"Jesse, please tell me he is still here."

The large elk behind the counter nodded. "Right there." Pointing to the end of the bar.

With a hand signal from Nick, Mike looped around the room to block an escape. Nick approached once Mike was in position. "Hey there. You wouldn't happen to be Gerald Wickt, would you?" Nick knew it was him, without question, but still had to verify.

"It's Wick, actually. Like the movie."

"Well, hello Gerald." Nick placed his badge on the bar. "Officer Nick Wilde, ZPD. I've been trying to find you for over a month."

Gerald glared at the badge then Nick. "I know who you are. First fox in the ZPD. What do you want? Come to add some cred to your name by putting a fellow fox in prison."

Judy had walked up by that point, setting her badge on the bar as well. "It's actually WildeHopps, and what both my husband and I have been looking for you, for, is nothing bad."

Gerald spun on Judy with a snarl that hung in his throat as he saw a very pregnant rabbit, with a very pregnant tigress behind her, also with a badge. Then the scent hit him and he blinked. "What?"

With a smirk, Judy slid her blouse off her shoulder, displaying her bite scar. "I said, that my husband and I have been trying to find you for a good reason."

Gerald blinked several times. "But... You're Judy Hopps." Turning to see Nick's smile. "You... both of you?"

Mike walked up and pulled Lizz into a side hug. "Not just them, buddy. You're amongst friends."

Elli stepped around Lizz and smiled up at Gerald. "I'm married to his brother." Pointing to Mike.

Nick spoke. "We know the truth of what happened. Those officers. They're going to spend the rest of their lives in prison. For what they did to you, and many others. Which is good news, I'm sure. The prosecutor in your case. Disbarred and looking at charges of his own. But more than that. Your record has been cleared. Conviction. Expunged. There is some paperwork that you and I need to do. Some compensation that you are due. We can't bring her back, and for that I am truly sorry, but we're here for you. I know that you're hurting, and you can finally start to grieve. It doesn't have to be the end though."

Gerald looked up at Nick, tears streaming. "There's going to be justice for Terry?"

Nick nodded. "I can tell you more tomorrow. If you come to precinct one. Just ask Ben, the big cheetah at the reception desk for me."

"I'll be there."

Nick looked Gerald over and knew the look and scent all too well. He glanced at Mike and got a confirming nod. Gerald had been sleeping somewhere exposed. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Been staying at an old friends, but he finally had enough of me and kicked me out a few days ago. So no."

Jesse walked up. "Hold up. I remember that trial. I never bought what the news said." Turning to Nick. "Nick. You're saying this guy was set up?"

"Not saying. Proven. Record wiped clean."

Jesse nodded. "Well, if you don't have a place to stay, I'm betting you don't have a job either. You know anything about tending bar?"

Giving a wry smile, Gerald nodded with a sad chuckle. "Owned my own bar. Course it closed. Everything sold off. Not that I got to see any of the money. It's where I met my Terry. Never even looked at another species, and then she walked into the bar."

Nick nodded. "And it was like the rest of the world got put on mute."

Jesse smiled. "As if the heaven's opened and shined a golden light down on her like a spotlight."

Gerald nodded. "Yeah. Like that."

Jesse smiled wider. "Great. I've been looking for a tender with nocturnal tendencies. I've also got an old apartment above the bar here. It's not much, and is dirty as hell, well dusty cause I haven't bothered to clean it, but it's yours for a nick off your wages."

"I'm a bit drunk right now to be tending."

"Nah. You head up, get some rest. I keep the bedroom clean in case a friend needs to crash. Nick's used it a few times in the past. It's just the kitchen and such that need cleaning. Place is too small for me, should be spacious for you. We can discuss actual wages, how much I'm charging ya for the apartment, etc... tomorrow after you get back from the precinct. You can help me set up for the day while we talk."

Gerald started to tear up, looking around, then up at Jesse. "I get why they are helping me" Indicating Nick and crew. "But why you?"

"Because my mate would skin me and mount my antlers on the wall if I didn't. She's kinda serious about that sort of thing. Oh, and she's a cougar, so..."

Gerald wiped at his eyes with a big smile he didn't even try to hide. "Thank you."

Nick put a paw on Gerald's shoulder. "You were going to her tonight, weren't you?"

Gerald looked down and nodded, tears still filling his eyes. Pulling a gun out of his jacket and setting it on the bar. "I was going to get drunk, reminisce about the good times, before... It just hurts so much." Pulling his arms around himself.

Nick pulled the other fox into a hug. "I know, buddy. You're stronger than me. I don't think I would survive without Judy."

Judy spoke up, a hint of hurt and anger in her voice. "Nick! If you do lose me, you will keep going on. I know it will hurt, but you will keep doing it because our Kits will need you. Your friends will need you. This city will need you. You will not come looking for me any sooner then necessary. Is that clear, fox?"

Nick release Gerald, smiled widely, and saluted. "Yes dear!"

Gerald laughed, though still crying. "Thank you. You two remind me of Terry and I. She was so strong. It took lots of talking through our differences."

"Get mad at you for not proposing, before she realized that she was leading?"

Gerald laughed harder. "Oh gods. She was down right livid."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, this one was so frustrated with me." Pulling Judy into a hug. "Gerald, there is a support system we can help you access. Nothing can replace her, but we can help you try and live again. We understand."

Looking over the mammals in front of him, he glanced back to the gun. "I was going to go to the river where she died. Not sure if I was going to shoot myself, or just jump in the river. Maybe shoot out the ice so I would fall in. I know it isn't what she would want, but I had nothing left. Because of my conviction, I couldn't get a job. Since I was on parole, I couldn't leave the city and no shelter would let me say for long. My family had already disowned me for being with Terry, so they wanted even less to do with me once I was a murderer. Her family tolerated me, but when I was convinced, they went nuts. I don't blame them. Her father would have gleefully stomped my head in, but I couldn't do that to her. Get him in trouble over me. He has already lost her."

"Well, you have friends now, that will help you. You're all cleared up. Now that I've found you, my next job after we get your paperwork squared away, is to contact her family and yours. They need to know the truth, and that the real culprits have been caught and are going to be going away."

"Thank you." Gerald's tears continued to flow, and he kept glancing at the gun, which suddenly disappeared and he blinked.

Jesse looked down at him. "Know you're hurting, bud, but you need time to come to terms with the fact that things have changed. That you're not as screwed as you were when you walked in here. You need time to process what's happened, and having a means of self harm like that is not going to give you that chance."

Gerald nodded. "You're right, and I've already drank way to much." Looking to Nick and the rest. "Can you guys hang out with me a bit. I... I could really use some company."

They all smiled, Lizz speaking. "We'd be happy to Gerald. How about you tell us about Terry. How you met, your best date, the things about her that drove you crazy."

Smiling sadly. I think I would like that. I never even got to say good by, and when I tried to see her grave, one of her cousins was there and chased me off."

Nick put an arm around Gerlad's shoulder. "Well, we'll also make sure you get to visit. Now come on, lets take up a booth and get you sobered up a bit. Judy, think you can get a few mammals over here to clean up the place so he has a clean and healthy place to crash?"

Judy looked up, phone already out. "Oh... Uhm..."

Nick chuckled and gave Gerald a shake. "She's already working on that."

Judy grinned up at Nick. "Only because it was my idea first. Couple of my siblings will be here shortly, Gerald. They'll take care of cleaning up and sprucing up the apartment. All we have to do is pay their tab once they are done."

Nick frowned. "Your siblings drink like wolves, not rabbits. That's not going to be cheap."

"Not to worry, Nick. It won't be nearly that bad. I promise."

"Uh huh..." Looking to Gerald with a laugh. "Every time she says not to worry, I end up visiting the hospital." Flinching as Judy punched him in the shoulder.

"Niiick! That's only happened a few times. This won't be like that."

Giving Judy a kiss. "I'm sure you believe that, Carrots. I'm quite sure you do."

Judy glared at him with a pout, Lizz laughing. "This is why I love you two. You have such a perfect interaction. However, we're here to listen to Gerald. So go for it. You said you met her when she walked into your bar. So what happened? Did you cover her drinks? Trip while making a drink and drop a bottle?"

Nick jumped in. "Before that, let me introduce you. You know and my mate. This is Lizz and her mate, Mike. Both are also ZPD. Then we have Jess here, she's Judy's sister and is mated to weasel. And Elli introduced herself, and is married to one of Mike's younger brothers."

Gerald laughed. "A pleasure to meet all of you. Did I just drop a bottle? Oh, I wish. No. I was very talented at bottle spinning and such tricks. So I had a bottle up in the air when she walked in. It smashed down over my head." Pointing at a scar on his left ear. "Sliced my ear open and coated me in one hundred proof vodka. She was training to be a nurse, so she patched me up in the back room. I swear, I didn't feel a thing but strange tingles whenever she touched me. Asked her out right there, and she was shocked to say the least."

Lizz cooed along with Judy, Jess, and Elli. Lizz sighed as she nudged Mike who chuckled. "That's so romantic. What happened then?"

"She ran out and vanished into the night, taking my heart with her. Figured I had freaked her out and would never see her again. Then in she walks, two weeks later and it felt like my heart started to beat again."

Mike smiled. "I know that feeling."

Nick chuckled, giving Judy another kiss and enjoying the blush that creeped up her ears. "I think we all do to some extent."

With a wistful smile, Gerald continued. "Yeah. She walked up to the bar and apologized for running out. Said I just caught her off guard and she panicked. Then accepted my offer. I poured her a soda and called in my backup tender. An hour later, I was leading her to my car and we were heading to a restaurant for dinner. We talked until they kicked us out, so of course we went back to my bar and talked until closing. Even then, since I was the owner, we just kept going. Eventually I drove her home. Thankfully she had the next day off. That was our first official date."

Judy grinned up at Gerald. "That sounds like an awesome first date."

Gerald continued to speak about Terry, and unknown to him was being recorded by Judy. She wanted to document his honest reactions, both for her family, for his, and as evidence for the case against the officers and others that had framed him. He spoke for about two hours before things turned to what happened. His tears started to fall again as he spoke. They offered to forgo the description, but he insisted.

"No... I need to get it off my chest. It's important." Thinking a moment, Gerald turned to Nick. "If they want me to testify, please let them know that I am happy to."

Maria, Jarvis, Ed, Joan and Mikel, and the others walked in at that point, along with Stu, Bonnie, Alex, and several of Judy's siblings. Herald and Milo taking up positions to keep an eye on things. While Jack and Skye just appearing as if they'd been there the whole time. The siblings were directed to the apartment and some cleaning supplies. Jesse stating that their drinks were on him for doing the job, relieving Nick and Judy of having to cover their tab.

Once they were seated at a larger, pushed together set of tables at the back, Gerald looked over the attending mammals in a bit of shock, turning to Nick. "Uhm... Nick. You know these mammals? That's Gazelle over there. And she's snuggled up to and kissing a Tiger!"

Judy laughed and leaned over to see Gerald. "She's my college roommate, Gerald. She and Jarvis have been together longer than she has been famous."

Looking past Nick to Judy, Gerald blinked. "Really! Oh wow."

Nick jumped in, a grin on his muzzle. "Yeah, you're not alone in any way, and in good company."

Gerald looked over the assembled mammals again, happy tears flowing from his eyes for a moment. "Thank you. Thank you all. I have been in a very bad place, and it is going to take me time to get out of the deep, dark hole that you have shined a very bright light down into. This however is really helping, I think. Telling my story I think will help too."

Maria piped up from the other side of the table. "Then tell us. I get you've told most of it, so finish it off."

With a nod, Gerald sighed. "So this is where things go south. Like I said before, my family wouldn't have anything to do with me because of my marrying Terry, but I loved her so much, what they thought didn't matter. Her family were slightly more accepting, but only as they were unwilling to cut her off the way mine did. They gave me a chance to prove myself and I did everything I could. Still, our relationship was a tense one, but it was getting better. We were actually on our way home from a visit for one of her nieces birthdays. It was an ice skating party in Tundra Town. You see them all the time, birthday parties out on the big public rink. It was fun. Terry and I got to skate together, and I felt like seeing us together like that made a breakthrough. Then it happened.

I am really not sure exactly what happened. Our car was pretty new and had all the usual inter-district safety features. Tires and traction control that switched automatically for tundra town. I was driving and being cautions. Just because you've got knobby tires, traction control, etc... Doesn't mean that you can drive like you're in down town in the middle of summer. I heard a sound, a horn, then saw the truck just as it hit us. Clipped the rear of the car, I think. I just know we spun, bounced off the railing, then somehow jumped the railing on the other side, hitting the ice. The guard rail grabbed the front of the car so we spun and the back end was in the water, the front of the car on the river bank. I know this because I was thrown free and ended up on the bank looking at the car. Terry was out cold and I could see the current pulling the car in. I wasn't big enough to get to her and get her out.

I don't know how long I was out after I got through, or how long it took me to drag myself up to the road. The truck that hit us was gone, or at least I didn't see it. I saw ZPD pull up and I tried to get their attention, that Terry was still in the car. Instead I got screamed at, cuffed and thrown in the back of the cruiser. Where they were parked, I could see the car, I could see her still in it. They wouldn't listen, no matter how much I screamed and begged. Eventually they muzzled me. I struggled and fought. Begging them to pull her from the car until I saw it get pulled under and saw her wake up as the cold water washed over her just before she disappeared under the water. I think the last thing she saw of me was in the back of a ZPD cruiser with a muzzle on, smashing my head against the window trying to get to her.

I cried then. I think I fully lost it, because I woke up beaten, battered, and handcuffed to a hospital bed. Her mom was there and asked me what happened. I told her, but she didn't believe me. Of course by the time I woke up from a double tranq that I had been hit with, they'd already charged me with her murder. The trial was ongoing. Her mom just wanted me admit it, and when I didn't, she got angry. She hit me, and I just let her. I knew Terry was dead. That I would never again get to see her smile, hear her laugh, scent her again." Wiping away tears as he continued to speak. "I was hoping her mom would hit something vital, but she knocked out the wires and the nurses came in and pulled her off me.

I was well enough that I made my sentencing, if still beat up. I refused to press charges against her mom. My public defender never even visited me, accept at the end so I could sign over everything I owned, the bar, my house, everything, to compensate the city for my defense. I tried to give my side of the story then, you know, when they let the defendant stand up and make a statement, but got shut down by the judge. He wouldn't hear anything but me admitting to what I was accused of and expressing remorse for what I had done. But what did I do? I wasn't actually guilty, I screamed and I fought, but no one would listen.

Then my verdict got read. I just cried. Not because of what I was sentenced to, but because no one would listen. Not even in court. Because I would never see Terry again. Honestly, I was hoping I would get killed in prison, but the prisoners talked to me, heard my story, and they actually believed me. My time in prison wasn't that bad because of that. The hardened murders, the thugs, gang bangers, thieves, and others. The actual criminals looked after me, in the background. Basically, I got left alone. Because They saw me as the actual innocent mammal I was. Some unwritten rule that you don't mess with the truly innocent.

It's almost funny that I got better treatment from actual murderers than I did the ZPD and justice system. I'm still trying to get my head around the idea that the truth has come out."

Nick nodded. "It's only been a few hours Gerald. It is going to take time. It's why we are all here."

Gerald nodded and wiped a few more tears, though the seemed to be stopping. "The idea that those truly responsible for what happened to Terry are going to get what is coming to them. It going to take some time to obsorb. I dreamed it so many times while I was in prison." Pausing a second, he turns to Nick and Judy. "Wait. Are you guys why my PO has been blowing up my phone? I have been ignoring him because, well. I didn't expect to be around long enough for it to matter."

Judy put down her phone, ending the record. "We are, and it is true, you did not get treated right. Those that did this to you, the cops, the prosecutor, they are all going down. The judge is being looked at, because what he did was beyond inappropriate and potentially prejudicial. There was no legitimate reason to rush your trial while you were still unconscious in a hospital bed. Even the public defenders office is being looked at. They have been shown to have been assigning inexperienced lawyers to cases like yours. Attorneys that should have been shadowing more experienced lawyers, not working multiple cases at once. There's a review going on and it is pointing at the city council and cuts they've made. Honestly." Turning to Nick. "If this keeps up. We're going to take down a few more council members, not directly, but as collateral damage from this whole thing."

Nick laughed. "That would be par for the course for us, Carrots. I mean, we're taking down dozens of corrupt cops, freeing or getting convictions expunged for mammals wrongly convicted and imprisoned. This hitting city gov, and even the city council as some of the factors that went into the horror that we uncovered... Well, that is just kinda what we do, Fluff. We make the world a better place, and it is going to be once we get out the other side of this. It's going to force some new laws be passed, and if it hits the council and forces new rules for them, then so much the better."

Judy smiled. "That's right. Now, I'm tired. I know Lizz is. Gerald. You going to be good for the night? The apartment is clean and ready for you. Do you need anything?"

Gerald shook his head. "No. I'm actually pretty good. I think a good nights sleep will do me good."

The group broke up at that point. Nick making sure that Gerald got into the apartment and into bed. Giving him a burner phone that he could use to reach him or Judy. Nick then took Judy home, the rest having all left accept Judy's siblings who were enjoying their fifth round. Maria gave Jesse the number and info for the hotel, along with numbers for Stu and Bonnie, should they get out of hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com ( Direct: https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/dcballard because the forwarding is misbehaving.) and then select Scribblings Blog ( https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings ).**


	28. 28

**Here is the 28th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to ( Direct: dcballard because the forwarding is misbehaving.)**

**If you enjoy this, and you are not also reading my original Log Entries series over on my Blog. Why aren't you? (takes a Nick-esk pose of hurt)**

**A fresh Log Entry went up when Chapter 26 did. ( Scribblings ) Also. I am now posting them on AO3, so you have even less excuse. It's free, ORIGINAL fiction. "An original story told through the log entries of the pilot and captain of an experimental star ship." So check it out!**

**Stats: 6500+ on AO3 and 10,000+ on FF with 130 reviews! Wow!! I'm feeling the love. I really am glad everyone enjoys this story so much.**

**Sadly, I do not own and thus can claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Monday Morning, WildeHopps residence.**

The alarm on Nick's phone began blaring, and with a silent curse, the fox roused himself. He glared at the offending device for a moment before killing the noise and dragging himself into a sitting position. As his brain booted into wakefulness, he realized that he was alone in the bed, and based on the lack of warmth not his, he had been for some time. Listening carefully, he heard her humming coming from the other half of the apartment.

He quickly made his way towards the kitchen, squinting at the curtains open in the living room allowing the early morning sun to flood the apartment. He was half way down the hallway when he froze, looking up as his eyes finally adjusted. Seeing Bonnie and Stu Standing in the hallway heading his direction. Bonnie and Stu both gasped as Nick's tail flew around himself covering him, it being their gasp that drew his gaze upwards. They stood there a moment before he dove back through the bedroom door shutting, or really slamming it, behind him in his rush.

Nick leaned against the other side of the door for several moments trying to get his heart to retreat from the back of his throat. Banging the back of his head against the door lightly. _How the hell am I supposed to look at them_ _now? How can they look at me?_ _Good gods, Wilde! They were just starting to get better and you go and do something this stupid. They're farm bunnies. Of COURSE they were up early to stop by for a visit._ He thought to himself.

Mumbling to himself, Nick stood. "Well, first. You have work today. So get dressed."

Bonnie's voice coming through the door. "Nick, dear. I assume you forgot that we would be visiting this morning."

Face-pawing, Nick shook his head. "I remember, just wasn't expecting you this early. I forgot that you all get up before the sun on most days." Mentally kicking himself. _Humor is not appropriate right now, Nick!_ He thought before responding again. "I am so sorry Bonnie. This is so very much not the impression I wanted to give you."

Bonnie's muffled voice coming through the door. She almost sounded entertained. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Nick. If anything, from what I saw, I can understand some of what Judy sees in you."

Judy's voice coming from the Kitchen. "Oh my gods, MOM!"

Bonnie's slightly more muffled voice came through the door. "What, bun bun. He is clearly quite fit and well endowed. That is nothing to be ashamed of."

Nick could almost see the mortified look and beet red ears of his mate as she responded, causing him to smile despite the situation. "Mooooom!"

The even more muffled voice of Stu carried through the door. "I have to say, I think he would be good for some farm work when you visit. Though I think you'll need to keep him away from Ervia, Than, Flower, and Heinric. I mean. He does look big dear. Are you sure he isn't too much for you... size wise?"

Judy's shout was loud and shocked even Nick. "HOLY SCREAMING BOILED BEETS! What is wrong with you two‽"

Bonnie, clearly enjoying Judy's discomfort, responded. "Come now, Judy. It isn't as if we have suppressed the discussion of sex and sexuality in the burrow. Sure, we're just opening up to adding species other than hares to the equation, but objectively I can see how Nick is a very fine specimen for a fox."

Nick could hear them walk away as Judy sputtered and both her parents chuckled. Nick chuckled himself at that. "I'll be out in a few minutes." he called through the door.

"Okay sweetie." Bonnie responded from deeper in the hallway.

Nick looked at himself in the closet mirror. It wasn't that he was bad looking, he was in the best shape of his life thanks to Judy and the ZPD. Still, his mother-in-law seeing him in nothing but his fur was not how he expected to start his Monday. He was just thankful he hadn't had morning wood. Their rather open attitude about it made him wonder if they wouldn't appreciate a gift certificate to the Oasis. Grinning to himself, he recognized that would need some sounding out, but he would one hundred percent have to make sure it was for a day he and Judy were there as well. The fun of seeing Judy's face would be worth a week on the couch.

Quickly getting dressed and making sure his uniform was to Judy's standards, he exited the bedroom he shared with her again. This time he didn't encounter anyone in the hallway, slowly making his way towards the rest of the apartment. He hears Stu speaking.

"Well, just tell us when you are moving and we'll send along a squad or two to help."

Judy's response had a clear smile in it as he approached. "Thanks Dad. We will be sure to take advantage of it."

Nick stepped into the kitchen and dining area, slipped up behind Judy sitting at the table with her back to the door facing her parents, and pulled her back to him, placing a kiss between her ears. "Morning, Carrots. How's the most beautiful bunny in the world doing this morning."

Reaching a paw pack to stroke Nick's muzzle. "Pretty good, all considered." Giving her parents a daggered look. "How's the most handsome fox on the planet doing? Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Though I missed you when I woke, and then had a bit of a shock that finished waking me up with an adrenaline rush. Still gonna need my coffee though."

"Well, my mom did say that you were clearly not all the way awake when they saw you step out of the door."

Looking up at Stu and Bonnie across the table. "I want to apologize, again. When I woke up and she wasn't next to me, my first instinct was to locate her and make sure she is okay."

Bonnie waved her paw as if to wave such trivialities away as unimportant. "Don't worry about it Nick."

Stu nodding. "This is your home, and we are here earlier than even Judy expected. I do have to say, you are in quite good shape. Though, as our only experience with foxes has been Gideon, and now a few others, which we have only met over a meal. You might be exceptional, or just average."

Judy grinned. "Oh, he's very exceptional."

"Careful, Fluff. You'll actually embarrass me."

Judy laughed lightly. "That'll be the day."

"It's possible."

Bonnie smiled. "So, you weren't embarrassed by baring it all to us?"

"Embarrassed... Not exactly. Nearly so. Realizing the situation I was in and that it might embarrass Judy. Yes. I'd walk through Central Park in the fur for her, but only for her."

"I see. Well, you certainly have quite the bit of muscle on you, Nick." Turning to Judy. "Is he really as big as my impression is?"

Judy grinned. "Oh, yes. What Nick is packing, should almost be illegal."

Nick's eyes widened and his smirk fell as he realized what the conversation was about. "Hold on a second. Carrots! You are not actually discussing that, with your mother, are you? Your Dad present as well?"

"Am I discussing you, and us, with my parents. Yes. Yes, I am in fact doing just that. Yes, I get embarrassed at first, but I also get over it. It's why I'm referred to as the prude in the borrow. That said, it's only because I get flustered initially. Don't' know why, I just do. Unless I start it. Told you before. As a family, we're very open about such things. It is one of many reasons why there are so few Hopps does and bucks with pregnancies to their names before they are in a serious relationship. Now, kits after marriage is preferred, but... There are plenty of the family that get married with a liter already birthed, or at least pregnant at the time. You and I are honestly in the minority in that vein. Being that we were not at least expecting when we got married."

"But of course. So, should we discuss mandatory cuddle time?"

Bonnie perked up. "What's that?"

Judy's blush exploded. "Oh, Uhm... That's..."

Grinning, Nick snuggled down with his muzzle next to her neck. "That's when we tie the knot and then have to stay that way for a while."

Bonnie nodded. "Oh. Gideon and his mate mentioned that. You call it mandatory cuddle time? That seems so romantic."

Despite her blush, Judy smiled. "It is. We talk, discuss anything from an active case to differences in culture. It was during MCT that I learned about the claiming bite, and we discussed taking that step."

Nick chuckled. "Only you would turn a phrase that you came up with, and now all of our friends use, and then make an acronym out of it."

Stu shook his head. "I kinda get it. The bite. At least I think I do. How it is a show of ultimate trust between you. But did you really need to do it?"

Nick hugged Judy, a purr slipping from him for a moment as he snuggled her. "Stu. It is something that I have a hard time describing to you. The feelings that it illicits in me for Judy. That she claimed me. It is beyond love, beyond devotion. I am fully imprinted on her. There could never be another for me, ever. I know her scent so well I could track her across the city if I really had to. I was already hers, one hundred and fifty percent. I was more than content with where our relationship was.

Judy on the other hand wanted to make sure that I would never, ever, doubt her commitment to me. We talked about it quite a bit actually. I give her credit for recognizing that it was a huge thing for me, and not something to do lightly. Finally, we agreed after hours and hours worth of discussion on it. She wanted to ensure I truly knew, and to be honest. I really needed the assurance, because after the life I lived before Judy. I really don't deserve her, so I was forever worried in the back of my mind that she would realize that."

Judy smiled warmly up at him. "Nick, if anyone is undeserving of the other, that would be me of you." Turning to her parents. "This is perhaps the one sticking point in our relationship. Even now, he doesn't really think he deserves me. I knew he had those irrational doubts. He'd voiced as much during one of our counseling sessions. I knew that he had nothing to worry about, but his life up to that point had taught him otherwise."

"Which is part of why I do not deserve her."

"My point..." Judy elbowed Nick behind her getting a grunt from him. "The only way I could truly convince him, for him to accept that I wasn't going to come to my senses and leave him one day, or find a burly buck while we were on patrol and dump him. The only way I could convince him, could get through to him. To let him know that, no matter what his doubts and fears said, I would never leave him. Was the bite. I am not going to lie, I was scared, but I trust Nick with my life day in and day out. I knew he wouldn't actually hurt me, even in the throws of passion."

"So it was put on me to decide, but I was always afraid. Then the revenge plot got us."

Judy frowned deeply, then looked up at Nick lovingly. "Yeah. That could have been the end of it, but it just proved what I always knew about you. You could never hurt me, no matter what."

Bonnie's frown mirrored and then exceeded Judy's. "What, revenge plot?"

Nick smirked. "Just some of Bellweathers cronies and sycophants. Got themselves some Night Howler pellets and a gun. Shot me, Judy, and a few other officers."

Bonnie and Stu gasped, Stu struggling to stay upright, as Judy shook her head and glanced at Nick. "See." Pointing to her parents and their shocked and horrified expressions. "That reaction is exactly why I didn't tell them. Mom! Dad! Calm down! Yes, both Nick and I, along with several other officers went savage. The larger officers were quickly tranq'd, and the would be attackers apprehended. All while the rest stared at the feral bunny and fox circling each other, and then trying to protect each other from the big mammals that had trapped them in a conference room. Finally they just waited until we calmed down, watching through the window. We snuggled up and fell asleep. At which point they tranq'd us and got us to the hospital for treatment."

Bonnie looked on in shock. "You mean. Even savage, he didn't attack you?"

Judy grinned. "Nope! And I never ran from him. I've seen the video. I chittered angrily at him and he yipped and growled at me, but it was essentially a pair of savages arguing over who was going to protect whom. It was after that incident that we had to go to counseling. We opted, since we were partners, and were married at that point, to also go jointly. The department was paying for it, so why not take advantage. I guess they thought it was kinda odd the way we reacted."

Stu, gripping the side of the table. "So... You were hit by NightHowler, went savage, and yet the two of you were too busy trying to protect each other to attack each other or others? That's... That isn't how I thought it worked."

Nick chuckled. "That is pretty much what the councilor, the doctors at the hospital, and everyone else said. They could only conclude that our bond was so deep that it had entwined with our instincts and therefore even in our savage states, we recognized each other as our mutual mate. If someone had tried to attack us, we would have defended ourselves and our mate, but otherwise no. We were a tiny fox and bunny surrounded by other massive predators and prey. Our first thought was protect our mate."

"So, after many weeks of talking, and him agreeing. I, in the heat of the moment, took things into my own paws and initiated the bite."

"In that moment, I simply responded, on instinct. It wasn't until after, when I was coming down that I realized what happened. I smelled and tasted blood, when I moved and my shoulder screamed, then I saw the blood on her shoulder and what had happened hit me, hard.

She was watching me with this smile on her face. It was content, satisfied. That look and the realization of what had happened hit me again as reality sank in and knocked the air from my lungs. She had claimed me. Not the other way around, and I think for us, it had to happen that way.

There was no way my subconscious fears were ever going to let me find the right moment, because I didn't feel worthy of her to make such a claim. In that moment though. All those fears, all the doubts, were burned away in the cleansing fires of love for her I felt wash through me. Despite knowing everything consciously, I had fears I was not going to get past. Doubt over my worth and worthiness for her. But then... she chose me, she claimed me, in the most literal and primal way possible for a foxes mate to do so."

"He started crying."

"They were tears of unrepentant joy, and I still tear up sometimes when I think about that fact that you claimed me. I don't think I will ever feel worthy of this bunny, but I will never again have fears that she will leave me." Nick held her tight and marked the top of her head.

Bonnie smiled warmly. "That is truly the sweetest and most romantic thing I think I have ever heard. So the bite is not just about trust, but the statement of, I chose you and no other, ever?"

"That's right. Legal marriages can be dissolved in divorce. Scent marks wash off over time. But a claiming bite. That doesn't just wash off, and no amount of legal wrangling can take it away either." Nick glanced at the time on his watch as it buzzed at him. "And that is my, get your tail out the door, alarm." Kissing Judy. "Behave my love. I'm going to give Bogo the proposal for the task force today. I'll also call Jacob and tell him we will be wanting to take those apartments, after I confer with Mike. I expect they'll want to take the other ground floor unit until the townhouse comes available."

Nodding, Judy smiled and gave him a kiss on the side of his muzzle, then running her chin up the top of his muzzle to between his ears, marking him in return. "That's what I gathered from Lizz. Now get going, or you will have to suffer with break room coffee."

"Bonnie. Stu. It was a pleasure seeing you again, despite my bought of exhibitionism that I hope you will forgive."

Stu laughed. "Not a problem, Nick. With how many kits we have, that was hardly the worst morning display we have seen."

Grinning, Bonnie nodded. "Exactly. And you clearly have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure Judy enjoys that view most mornings, when company isn't here."

Chuckling, Nick kissed the side of Judy's muzzle as she groaned. "That she does, but I need to head out as Judy suggested." Giving her another kiss. "You all have a great day. Judy, call me if anything comes up." With one more kiss, he headed for the door, grabbing his keys, wallet, and jacket.

As the door closed, Bonnie smiled at Judy. "You mark each other often, don't you?"

Judy nodded. "We do. It's just something we do, not really even thinking about it."

Stu shook his head. "Serendipity, Judy. You two really do love each other. I just... I'm so sorry I refused to see it. When are you going to come back to the burrow?"

Judy smiled and patter her belly lovingly. "Once these little monsters are born and ready for travel."

Bonnie nodded. "Make sense. Last thing you want is to go into labor on the train or the road if you drove."

Nodding, Judy laughed. "That would definitely not be ideal."

Judy and her parents calling a Zuber some time later to take them to Therus for breakfast.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: ( Direct: http: / / ascensionnovel.wixsite.com / dcballard (remove the spaces) the forwarding is misbehaving.) and then select Scribblings Blog ( Scribblings ).**


	29. 29

**Here is the 29th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to ( Direct: dcballard because the forwarding is misbehaving.)**

**If you enjoy this, and you are not also reading my original Log Entries series over on my Blog. Why aren't you? (takes a Nick-esk pose of hurt)**

**A fresh Log Entry went up when Chapter 26 did. ( Scribblings ) Also. I am now posting them on AO3, so you have even less excuse. It's free, ORIGINAL fiction. "An original story told through the log entries of the pilot and captain of an experimental star ship."**

**Stats:** **Not going to call them out, but I am going to just say WOW!!! The support that the number of views and reviews I am seeing really is amazing. Thank you for enjoying this story.**

**Sadly, I do not own and thus can claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Precinct 1, Monday morning.**

Nick passed through the front doors of Precinct One and walked casually through the atrium up to the front desk sipping his coffee. A larger, Tiger sized cup i his other paw. "Hey Spots, how goes the morning?" Checking his watch to make sure he didn't need to bolt for the bullpen.

Ben smiled warmly down at the fox as he approached. "Pretty quiet this morning, given the news and activity of the last few days. Something you and your bunny seem unable to keep yourself from getting involved in. How is she doing, anyway?"

"Hey! We just triggered things. We were the bait, but we're barred from working on the case. Besides, once she gets back, we have all those old cases and such to keep going through. I mean, I still am, with Mike's help. As for Judy, she is doing as well as can be expected. At least she has Lizz and some friends to keep her from going completely nuts. I mean, you're on her CoD squad." Looking around. "Where is that wolf, anyway?" The door opening and Mike walking in, bed fur still on the side of his face. Nick laughed. "Oh wow. He had a long night. Hey, Wolfie, what's up?" Holding out the second, larger, tiger sized cup of coffee towards Mike.

Ben laughed. "Oh yeah. I am. She's gotten a lot better. I can imagine that she needs a break from the video games."

Grumbling, Mike looked at the coffee Nick was holding up. Taking it, he took a large swig. "Oh gods. Lizz is so worried about dinner tomorrow, plus being pregnant. She just couldn't get comfortable last night. So every time I was about to fall asleep, she was shifting and adjusting."

Nick smiled. "I sympathize. However, it's time we headed in or we'll be doing parking duty. We'll chat later, Spotts."

Ben grinned and turned back to his Gazelle App. "Later Nick."

A few moments later Nick and Mike were in the bullpen with the rest of their shift. Bogo entering shortly thereafter to the usual hoots and howls before demanding quiet. "That's enough!" Locking eyes with Nick and Mike. "Any plans to upend the city today?"

Mike responded as Nick held his tongue. He knew when to not push the chiefs buttons. Most of the time. "No sir. We have several more old cases to review this morning. Nick found his fox last night and he should be coming in this morning to complete the paperwork. Then some follow up on that robbery from last week."

"Excellent. Other than that, I expect you to be on patrol. Your normal area. Maybe break it up. Dismissed."

Nick and Mike saluted, speaking as one. "Aye sir!"

Bogo's glare softened a bit. "Any word on when they'll pop?"

Nick turned back. "No sir. Doc can't give us more than, soon, at this point."

Mike nodded. "Same."

Grunting, Bogo nodded. "Typical." His glare returning as he turned his attention to the rest of the officers in the room. "Jones, Grizolli, Patrol, Tundra town. Trunkaby, McHorn, you're on a fresh robbery in Sahara Square. Jewelry heist, but from a large and huge mammal store. The rest, regular patrols, except Hollis and Heard. Speed trap duty, after you see me in my office. Dismissed."

Back at their desks, Nick was reviewing one file while Mike checked over another. Each making notes and then swapping. Nick leaned back looking towards Mike's cube. "Hey, Mike."

Mike looked around the edge of his cubicle. "Sup?"

"The apartments. I'm just guessing here, but I am thinking you'll want to take the other ground floor unit until Jacob can get the townhouse fixed up for you and Lizz. That right?"

"Yeah, got it in one. You going to call him today?"

"I panned on it during lunch. Figure we can swing by on patrol and pick up the contracts."

Mike nodded with a smile. "Sounds like a plan..." His smile falling to a frown as he looked at the file on his screen. "Good gods. This... How did they get away with this."

Nick chuckled sadly. "I know, Mike. Gods I know. They actually got better at it, which I really don't mean as a compliment. These are some of the earliest cases. They were sloppy, but since this was before the law was changed, prosecutors looked the other way, or even helped, and few attorneys worth their degrees were willing to take such cases, and only then if a mammal could pay. It's a complete miscarriage of justice, one that we must fix. Speaking of which." Nick rolled back, pulled the proposal folder out of Judy's drawer, and walked over to Mike's cube.

Mike looked up seeing Nick walk over. "What's up, Nick?"

Holding out the folder. "This is the task force proposal. I'm finished with my case, so I am going to head up to see Bogo and give it to him. Figure, you might be at least interested in reading it."

Nodding, Mike took the document and flipped through it. After a few minutes, he closed it and handed it back to Nick. "You know what. That's a damn good proposal. Not too long, but nails the justifications and goals, even got your preferred team and alternatives there. I notice that Lizz and I were already on it. I appreciate the vote of confidence that shows."

"No worries buddy. Same reason Eric is listed, and Jeff would be added as liaison for evidence. While we, as inter-species couples could be seen as having a bias, we're also the only ones that are going to be able to tell the difference between a love bite or scratch, and actual defensive and attack wounds. Think about Judy and I, and the claiming bite she bears. Even other canines might think it abuse, because she is a rabbit. Which is why the proposal includes supervising Detectives that will review all conclusions and evidence and make sure we're not letting ourselves come to biased conclusions."

Mike nodded. "You are right there. I've had to make that point a few times in the past, when it was effecting a case. You and Judy have done really well so far. I'm sure you can keep it going."

"Thanks Mike. Yes, we are emotionally invested, but not in a bad way. We want the truth to come out. We don't mention it much, but there have been a few cases that, while some of the evidence and such was tampered with, the mammal in question was in fact guilty. May they rot for eternity. Anyway... I'm going over to the printer now to get these blown up for the Chief."

"Perfect. I'm almost done with this one. Another frame job."

Nick spoke over his shoulder as he walked away. "That does seem to have been their preference when setting mammals up."

A few minutes later Nick was walking back past Mike's desk. "Okay, Mike. I'm heading up. Wish me luck."

Mike stood up. "Hold up, Nick. Not letting you go in there alone on this. Judy isn't here to give you support, so that falls on me."

With a warm smile, Nick nodded. "Thanks Mike."

Outside Bogo's office, Nick takes a deep breath and knocks, the typical gruff voice coming from inside. "Come."

Nick and Mike step in, Mike closing the door. They stand before the desk waiting to be acknowledged. After letting them sweat for several minutes, Bogo looks up from what he was reading. "Okay. What do you two want now? Some new shock and awe campaign to get me off balance? Discover some new conspiracy that will further shake the foundations of the city? The mayor get caught doing something?"

Nick smiled. "No sir. That was really more for Mike and Lizz's benefit. To help them get over their worries about coming out. We're here for this." Placing the larger format printout on Bogo's desk. "A proposal sir. For when Judy gets back from leave."

Picking up the folder, Bogo motioned for them to sit, both climbing into an appropriately sized chair. He read over the documents, which included a draft resource budget that took the salaries of the assigned officers into account. Grunting a few times as he read though the proposal, Bogo nodded. "Sooner than I expected. Figured you'd actually wait until she got back. I suppose you figure by giving so much lead time, you can bug me about it in the interim, and if approved, things will already be ready and waiting for when your mate gets back. Sound about right."

Nick grinned. "Got it in one, sir. Judy and I feel, with this small team as described, we can quickly and efficiently address the backlog of cases that needs to be reviewed. We can track down and pin down the illegal acts committed, and turn that evidence over to the DA's office and Judiciary liaisons for review and reconsideration of convictions, as well as any time served for subsequent crimes against corrected records and extenuating circumstances."

"I'm sure you would like to review the arrest records of mammals such as foxes, weasels, and other marginalized species?"

"If, once the initial scope of the task force is completed and you see fit to assign that task as well, we would gladly take that on. Though, that is more something that should be addressed with training. At least for an ongoing fix to such an issue. Species profiling as you suggest with your question, sir, is only fixable by addressing the source. The officers committing the act, knowingly or not."

Bogo nodded with a snort. "What about you, Wolford?"

Mike took a deep breath. "I'm with them, as is Lizz. As I have worked with Nick on these old cases, I have become horrified and enraged. There was a long standing and ongoing travesty of justice committed against so many mammals of this city. It needs to be set as right as we can make it. There are some that we will never fix it for. The last one I just finished reviewing being just such a case. There are some that will never be the same. There are some that currently serve time in prison due to sentencing guidelines for multiple offenders, for acts of survival they were forced into because of what was done to them by the beasts that did this. If there are others that still feel like them, then they need to be found and removed from the ZPD, because they represent a rot no less rancid and disgusting than a cop on the take of a drug dealer."

Bogo looked between the two with his usual gaze, one that were they there to be yelled at, would make both officers squirm. They were not, so they were just slightly uncomfortable. "Very well. I will discuss this with the Mayor and Deputy Mayor and see if we can get them to sign off on it and bring it to the city council. This task force puts the entire city in the cross hairs, so don't expect swift action on it."

Nick kept his face neutral. "Understood sir."

Bogo snorted. "However. You bring up at much larger point. There is an issue of training that needs to be addressed. One that I think you, Officer Wilde, are uniquely situated to address. I want you to put together a collection of marginalized mammals, Foxes, Weasels, Skunks, Raccoons, etc... Maybe even a rabbit. At least ten, and I want them to be ready to lay down their lived experience. You will give at least three presentations, which will be recorded, and it will be added to the bi-annual training all officers have to undergo. It will also be added to ZPD academy training. I expect there to be a test of some kind as well."

"I can have those mammals here in two hours if needed sir. A test. That will take some time to put together. Just to make sure that it covers the needed detail, while being general enough to be applied across different recordings."

"I want it before the next bi-annual training cycle begins, which is in three months. It needs to be added to the curriculum, so I'm going to give you two months. You will then audit the training to ensure that it is treated properly and report any issues with the format to me once HR and the training team get their paws on it. Also, I expect you to include your own lived experience in it."

Nick's ears fell, disappearing against his head, though he nodded. "Yes sir. I can get that done sir."

"I expect Judy will likely help you?"

"She's going stir crazy sir. Letting her help put this together will do her a world of good by giving her something to do with her brain. There are only so many Sudoku and crossword puzzles you can do before things start blurring together. She's also getting way too good at Call of Duty and a few other games."

With an uncharacteristic smile, Bogo nodded. "Don't have to tell me about it. When my mate was nearing the end of her pregnancy, I think I cleaned out every toy shop in Central of puzzles. She can't stand them now. On that note. I expect a draft within a few weeks."

"I'll have a draft test, which will be pretty generic, ready for the first recording. Once we have that recording, we will be able to generate more specific tests, and after a fourth recording, we will have multiple test options along with multiple recordings to pick from. The tests will be applicable to all, but dissimilar enough. If that works for you."

Bogo nodded. "Sounds good. Now, I would think, based on the time, you two would be heading to lunch and then your patrol. No?"

Both saluted, Mike responding. "Yes sir. We will be on our way."

"Good. Get to it then."

Nick and Mike beat a quick retreat from Bogo's office and headed to their cubicles. Bogo leaned back, listening to the tell tale creek of specific boards in the wall of his office. Once he knew they were at the stairs, he looked back down at the proposal. "Very good Wilde. This is even better than I hoped you two would come up with. Herald and Janice will like this, and I even have a meeting with them this afternoon, thanks in no small part to you, where I can give them this." Hitting the intercom on his phone. "Clawhauser, I need you up here to make some copies for me. Right away."

"On my way sir!"

A surprisingly short time later, a slightly winded Clawhauser appeared in Bogo's office. "You called sir?"

"You almost don't sound winded, Ben. You okay?"

"Yes sir. Some days are better than others, but the trend is towards the better, thanks to Nick and Judy. What was it you needed copies of, sir?"

Handing Ben the proposal folder. "This. I need ten copies in large, ten in medium, and five in small. All in a doc binder to be handed out as needed. I need this before I leave for my meeting at city hall in two hours."

Taking the folder, Ben salutes. "I'm your cheetah, sir."

Thrity minutes later, Bogo had his copies and smiled as he watched Ben sit back at his desk, taking only a few moments to catch his breath and drinking a flavored water instead of soda. Mumbling to himself, Bogo chuckled. "Next thing that fox will have him drinking tea." With that, he returned to his office to address the thousand other issue he had on his plate.

Bogo picked up what he was looking at when Nick and Mike had arrived with the proposal. It was a report from Chromest and Ghalt regarding the behavior of Nick and Judy on their investigations. What surprised him, though Bogo admonished himself that it shouldn't have. Chromest and Ghalt were actually recommending that Nick and Judy be promoted to Detective, early. Something Bogo had only ever done once since taking the position of Chief of police. He added that as a discussion note to a legal pad on his desk as he would need the Mayor's sign off due to the black mark in Judy's jacket. He put the report in with the proposals. The proposals in green binders, the report in a thin blue folder.

He then picked up the other report, also from Chromest and Ghalt. This one in a red binder. It detailed their findings that extended from the work they were doing with Nick and Judy. Nick and Judy had pinned at least three other officers as being highly likely involved, but hadn't been able to pursue the line of inquiry. Chromest and Ghalt had completed that work in the mean time. It demonstrated, without question, that he had three more officers that he needed to fire. One of which needed to be arrested and charged. The other two would have the evidence turned over to the DA for review for possible charges, but they were at the very least out of a job and would never work in law enforcement, or even as a security guard if he could help it.

Punching the intercom again. "Clawhauser. When will Officers Thrillis, Rast, and Root be on shift?"

After a moment Ben replied. "They're on shift this evening sir. They're on 3rd shift."

"I see. Thank you." releasing the intercom and rubbing the bridge of his muzzle, Bogo sighed. "How did we not see this? How did I not see this?" Shaking his head. "I guess, even I had my prejudices. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to see that who I thought were good cops were anything but." He then pulled out his personal cell phone and dialed a number.

After a few rings, a cheerful female voice answered. "Adrian! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Nothing nice, Ursula. I am wondering if you can be here before third shift starts? I think we are going to need the muscle. Bring Hector with you."

A noticeable frown entered Ursula's voice. "Oh, Adrian. More?"

"More... Can you make it?"

"I'm on my way to get him now."

"Great. You'll be having a late dinner with Patricia and I."

"Well, there is a silver lining. Something to look forward to after some unpleasantness."

"See you in a few hours."

The call ended, Bogo then sent a text to McHorn.

_3rd shift. Three. On start. U and H coming to assist._

The simple reply was a single sad faced rhino emoji. With that, Bogo shifted the paperwork on his desk, pulled up his computer, and printed out the forms he needed to fill out for MR. Which would be turned in by him personally after all three soon to be former officers were placed in custody and stripped of their badges. He then called the DA to get search warrants and other items arranged before messaging Chromest and Ghalt to expect their warrants shortly so they could be executed while the former officers were processed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Precinct 1, earlier that morning, right after Bull pen meeting, Bogo's office. ( Hollis and Heard )**

Partners James Hollis and Nicolas Heard walked up to Bogo's door, Hollis knocking, and receiving the deep grumbling voice of Bogo from the other side. "Enter."

They entered the office, closing the door behind them and stood at attention before Bogo's desk, waiting him to acknowledge them. Hollis, a jackal, stood at attention, but otherwise unconcerned. He had eighteen years on the force and even worked as a stand in partner with Bogo early on in the first years of his career, just before Bogo made detective. Heard on the other hand was all but sweating bullets. After the previous days activities in his former home, he was terrified that his time of the force was over.

After at least five minutes, Bogo looked up, taking his reading glasses off. He looked between the two, clearly evaluating their demeanor. With a snort, he looked to Hollis. "Officer Hollis, what, as the TO, do you think of your charge, Officer Heard?"

James knew this was coming. Knew it the moment Nick had opened his muzzle and explained that he was from the target area. "I believe he is a strong, dedicated officer. He's smart, quick on his feet and his thoughts. He doesn't withhold ideas, but is respectful with them and understands that he may not always have all the information when his ideas get rejected. He is still green, with with some additional guidance and continued work, he will make an excellent TO himself some day."

Bogo nodded. "And what about his performance yesterday?"

With a smile, James continued. "We discussed this on the way there, and on the way back after we were dismissed. While Officer Heard knew of the teachings, and knew that something was up, just as the rest of us did. Other than the one instance where he saw the family that Officer Delgato contacted returning to their home in fear, he was never part of what they were doing. In fact, he left for the ZPA the moment he was old enough and a class was available to take him. As for yesterday itself. As soon as he recognized where we were going, he stepped forward and gave up information freely. As soon as he heard the mention of tunnels, which brought the memory to him, he worked quickly with Clawhauser to pin down as many exit points as he was able.

That he didn't bring them up in the initial planning meeting was a simple oversight of memory, and an understandable one. No one asked, and why would we? It was something they were taught as younglings, but not something he had ever actually seen himself. In my view, he was instrumental in the success of yesterdays operation and helped ensure the maximum number of arrests."

Turning to Nick, Bogo pierced him with a look. "You never saw the tunnels yourself, but you knEw of them?"

Nick nodded quickly, swallowing thickly, his nerves on clear display. "Yes sir. We were all taught a song. It told us where each entrance and exit was, and how to make the turns to get to them as quickly as possible once in the tunnels. It was a younglings nursery rhyme. I told the officers going into the tunnels the song and I'm told it helped them greatly. We all knew of the tunnels, but only those who had the proper trust and position within the church organization were actually allowed to use them. Some friends decided to sneak in, and well... They did not get far, and once caught they were brought before the congregation and punished..." His eyes going wide in shock as a memory clearly overtook him before he looked down, a tear dropping from one of his eyes.

Bogo leaned forward, his voice and look softer. "What did they do, Nicolas?"

With a quick wipe of his eyes, the tears starting to flow, the memory clearly taking control of him as he started to shake. "I wouldn't go with them, so I didn't actually see the tunnels. They... They whipped them in front of the congregation. One lash for every meter into the tunnels they had explored. They were my friends. It was a stupid dare amongst ten year old kits. The oldest was eleven, soon to be twelve. They each had over three hundred lashes coming to them. There were seven of them. I, and all my other friends, were forced to stand and watch, not allowed to look away, and they whipped them, again, and again, and again." He was crying in earnest, no sobs, but tears streaming like a river. "You couldn't recognize them after they were done, not who they were, or what they were. They kept whipping even after they passed out from the pain and blood loss. They kept whipping until all their lashes were complete."

Nick looked up at Bogo, tears dripping from his muzzle. "I... I don't remember not remembering that." He fell backwards, James catching him as his legs gave out on him. "Oh great gods. I watched them kill my friends. I never wanted to be a part of the group. I always knew I needed to leave, that it was not a good place to live. I never understood why, but I was driving to leave." At that Nicolas Heard collapsed into sobbing. "I... I should have died with them. I was part of the dare, but I was scared. I actually believed that we would be punished, though they never said how. My friends. My brother... Oh gods! My brother! My parents. They never said anything. When I got home, any picture that showed him were gone, save the one I always kept in my wallet." Pulling out his wallet, he showed a pic of two kids, clearly twins. "He was always braver than I was. Now I know why it was always so painful and confusing to look at that picture."

Bogo looked on for a moment than shook his head. "Officer Heard, you did really good yesterday. You used what you remembered and saved countless lives. You saved the lives of that family and of your fellow officers with what you remembered about the tunnels. What I can say for sure, is that those deaths were not your fault." Looking to James. "Hollis, take him to see the councilor, and then get on your assignment. Do you have any concerns about him and WildeHopps?"

James shook his head with a sad smile. "No sir. While I think Nick needs some time with the councilor, he has been to my home several times. My wife adores him and often asks when he will be by next. I think he will need a proper meal tonight after work. I think she's trying to adopt him."

Bogo nodded. "Very good. Officer Heard, do you have any issues with inter-species couples, predators, etc..."

Pulling himself together after a moment. "I... I'm sorry sir. The memories hit me really hard. I remember more now. I'll write a report of everything I remember, then see the councilor." Shaking himself, he looked up to Bogo. "I... I think I suppressed a few incidents. As for your question. No sir. Honestly, after meeting them, seeing them interact. I have to say it is as if they were made just for each other. I've never seen a couple so perfect for each other. Fangmeyer and Wolford too. I had eyes for a roe deer doe, but she was just that, a deer doe, not a goat. We never dared, because another couple got caught, a Wolf and Jackal, and they got punished the same. They didn't die from their lashings, but we never saw them again either after that."

Bogo nodded. "Okay, get that report together. Take your time and make sure it is as complete as you can make it. Add to it as your memory allows, and see the councilor. Don't be ashamed, we all need their help from time to time. James, say hello to Franny for me."

James just nodded as Nick replied. "I will sir."

With that, James and Nick left Bogo's office and headed to their desks. James putting a paw on Nick's shoulder as he booted up his computer. "You going to be okay, Nick?"

Smiling a real smile, Nick looked back at his partner. "Actually, James. I think I just might be. It's going to be a while to get this all right in my head, but putting it down in this report. Knowing that it will help put the evil scum, including my parents behind bars. That's something that might just finally lift this weight I have felt on me for so long. The weight of what I knew, but couldn't let myself remember until now, when they are finally getting what they deserve."

James smiled. "Good. My place for dinner tonight, and don't try and say no. You know Fran will have your horns if you don't show."

Smiling and turning back to his computer, Nick nodded. "That she would. Learned that the hard way the first time you had me over. This should only take me an hour, then I'll make an appointment for the councilor. After that, we can head out and catch us some speeders. I know we didn't get everyone, and I really hope we run across a few."

"Sounds good, Nick. I'm going to grab some coffee from the cafe, want any?"

"Tea, please." Rolling his eyes as he says it. "I know. I know. I just like a nice strong tea. Just as much caffeine and tastes better."

"Whatever you say. Back in a few, and don't push yourself. Let it happen naturally."

"You got it. Thanks James. It's good to know that there are mammals that have my back."

James smiled. "That's why it's called a brotherhood in blue. Species, background, what our lives were before we put on this uniform. None of that is not supposed to matter."

Nick began to fill out the report, and as much as he tried, he still fond himself needing to wipe away tears as he typed. About an hour later, he was sitting in the councilors office explaining why he had broken down in Bogo's office. The chief had apparently called ahead and ensured that the councilor would make time for him. Once that was done, Officer Nicolas Heard jumped in the cruiser with his partner Officer James Hollis and they headed out to set up a speed trap. Heard feeling significantly lighter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: ( Direct: http: / / ascensionnovel.wixsite.com / dcballard (remove the spaces) because the forwarding is misbehaving.) and then select Scribblings Blog ( Scribblings ).**


	30. 30

**Here is the 30th installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to ( Direct: dcballard because the forwarding is misbehaving.)**

**If you enjoy this, and you are not also reading my original Log Entries series over on my Blog. Why aren't you? (takes a Nick-esk pose of hurt)** **Also. I am now posting them on AO3, so you have even less excuse. It's free, ORIGINAL fiction.** _**"An original story told through the log entries of the pilot and captain of an experimental star ship."** _

**Sadly, I do not own and thus can claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Late morning, 11am-ish, Precinct one Cube farm.**

Returning to their cubes after meeting with Bogo to present the proposal, Mike and Nick sit down to make sure they have all their paperwork closed up. Wanting to have everything done before heading out to patrol and the follow up on the robbery case they were working.

Mike put his last notes into the system for the case he was reviewing and sighed. Rolling back he looked over at Nick. "Hey, Nick? That's three cases and every single one of them is so bogus it's absurd. One of the DAs is now a Judge."

"Flag that one for the judicial liaison for review then, and forward to Chromest and Ghalt. The liaison is empowered to put any Judges that this touches for review, but it needs sign off from Chromest or Ghalt. The point of the task force is really to just formalize and properly empower what we had already built as we started going through this stuff. Judy and I did the majority of the leg work, like you and I are doing now. We have Chromest and Ghalt review our work and if we've flagged something, such as that case you're talking about, they sign off on it. Once they have, the liaison for judicial, DA, or IA, pick it up."

Turning back to his desk for a moment, Mike flagged the case and forwarded it as Nick advised. "Okay, done. That's smart. Part of that double checking for bias thing I assume. So what do you want to get for lunch?"

"Exactly. It's already proved effective in preventing a defense from attacking the credibility of the conclusion because there are 2 independent checks on our work. As for lunch... Dunno. I'm kinda feeling Chinese. There is a nice place near the new complex. I can call Frank on the way over, maybe even have him meet us there."

"That sounds good. These cases are so bad they really don't need deep review."

"I know. These are from when these beasts got started. I figured it would be easy to clear out some of the earliest. Have an impact so that the task force can focus on the stuff later on when they actually started caring about covering their tracks."

"Makes sense. Get the low hanging fruit out of the way."

Nick's desk phone rings, turning to it, he hits the speaker seeing it was the front desk. "Officer Wilde."

Clawhauser from the phone. "Hey, Nick. There's a fox out here asking for you. Says his name is Gerald."

Nick smiled. "Great! That's the fox I've been hunting, Ben. I'll be right up." Hanging up, Nick grabed a thick folder and rolled back after locking his computer. "Finally. I was beginning to worry that he might not show and had decided to join her instead."

Mike nodded and stood up. "Would be hard to blame him."

"He was there last night. I think we were only an hour, maybe less, from him acting. I can't believe he showed up in Jesse's last night. I've gotten used to things like that since I've been with Judy, but it's still crazy. Lucky for Gerald. If Jesse hadn't called. We would likely be responding to his body. Maybe him standing out on the ice threatening officers in hopes one of us would shoot him." Standing, Nick headed towards the front desk, Mike following. "Judy recorded his memories last night, and his description of what happened. Need to get him to sign off on that being turned over for use in the prosecution too."

"Smart. That heartfelt, free form testimony, could be really impact full."

"For sure."

Walking around the front of the desk, Ben looking down at the fox. Nick smiled brightly. "Gerald. I was beginning to worry about you."

Gerald looked down, his ears folding in embarrassment. "Sorry. I overslept. I think that was the fist time I've slept in a long time that wasn't filled with nightmares of some kind."

"That's good..." Nick found himself suddenly the subject of a very tight hug.

"I've been so hopeless for so many years. Just surviving because she wouldn't want me to give up. I was there, though. If you hadn't found me last night. I know, in some way, I'd have found a way to join her."

Nick patted Gerald on the back, looking up at Ben as he gasped, clearly realizing who the fox was. Nick had spread the word far and wide as they tried to find this very fox. "I know it is going to be hard, and take some time, but I promise, with help and the support we all offered you last night, things will get better. Now come on, we have some paperwork to do so we can officially give you your life back."

Gerald released Nick. "Sorry. It is still all so raw, and the relief keeps hitting me. Knowing that justice is actually on the horizon, and that there are others I can turn to."

Nick nodded and Mike spoke. "It is more than okay, Gerald. I think anyone who has lost a mate, and those of us in inter-species relationships like yourself, can all empathize with what you must be feeling."

A few minutes later, they were sitting in an interview room off the cube farm. Mike sitting beside Nick opposite Gerald. Nick opened the folder he had grabbed. "First, here is the documentation that your record is completely expunged." Sliding the papers over and giving Gerald a moment to read them.

After going over the documents twice and touching them carefully. Gerald's surprise was evident in every line of his face, cant of his ears, and twitch of his whiskers. "Wow... This is real. Okay. What's next."

"Next I have some things for you to sign." Sliding some papers across the table. "These will take care of your acceptance of the clearing of your record." Handing over a pen. "The next papers require that I ask you if you want to get a lawyer to review them for you."

Gerald smiled. "I studied while I was in. Was better than just stewing in my thoughts. With my record cleared, I think I am going to study a bit more and challenge the bar. So I will take my chances, what are these?"

Smiling, Nick slid the next sheet over, taking back the four sheets Gerald had just signed, handing them to Mike to made a quick copy on the machine in the room. "This one is a release to turn over the audio and video recording that Judy and her sister Jess made of you last night. It will be turned over to the prosecution. The defense will of course get a copy as well."

Gerald signed it freely. "So, was that why you had me tell all those stories?"

"No. The idea of getting you to tell us stories was to keep you occupied so we could prevent you from hurting yourself. I didn't know either had done that until afterwards. You were a few stories in when it occurred to Judy that your retelling, especially of the actual incident could be evidence gold. Her sister started recording when we walked in because she didn't know the situation and thought it was going to be an arrest. As a bonus, with the recording, if you get called to the stand, you won't have to recount the story, just confirm the account in the video."

Gerald nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad you found me. I was so very close. I can still feel the desire, because it still hurts so much, but knowing that the real murderers are finally being brought to justice. That is enough reason for me to stay. As much as I want to testify, retelling all of it would be hard without the lubrication of alcohol, so that would be nice. What next?" He signed the docs quickly and passed them over, accepting the copies back from Mike.

Nick slid a packet over to Gerald, getting the original copy of the last form back and adding to a pile on his side after Mike made copies. "Next, and this is where having a lawyer looking it over would really come into play. This is the agreement to not sue the city, hold the current and future administrations free of culpability, and an acceptance that the check I have here, the amount listed somewhere in that pile of paper, is sufficient compensation, etc... Essentially it is the city trying to cover it's ass while admitting to the wrong that was done to you without admitting to it."

Gerald chuckled with a wry smile. "Okay, I was wondering when that would show up. Give me a minute to look this over."

"Take your time, Gerald. And again, if you want to call a lawyer to look it over for you, I can get you a phone book."

Smiling. "I think I'm okay, but thank you."

Mike stood. "I'm going to grab a coffee. Nick, Gerald, you want anything?"

Nick nodded. "My usual mid-day."

Gerald smiled. "Coffee, please. Black."

Mike smiled with a nod. "Be right back."

Gerald began to read the agreement, chuckling every so often as he went through it. Once finished, he signed it without hesitation just as Mike walked back in. "With a clear head, this is what I expected. Considering everything, this is well written, and while there really isn't any value that could be set for what happened. The compensation is enough, taking into account the loss of my business, the loss of Terry, and so many other factors. What you have there is enough to hold me over for the rest of my life quite comfortably if I wanted."

Nick nodded. "Right." Taking back the agreement, taking one of the two signed back pages, and then sliding the packet back to Gerald. "That copy is of course yours, I just need this page." Nick picked up the check and held it over to Gerald, but keeping a hold of it when Gerald moved to take it. "Just confirming. We haven't left the room yet. You're sure you don't want a lawyer to look it over?"

Gerald nodded, the check held taught between himself and Nick. "It is actually more than I expected of the city. Fifteen million, plus the deed to the property my bar once stood on. No taxes due on either. I will be selling that. I can't reopen. Not there, but I think I will go into partnership with Jesse. Maybe open another bar with him and name it after her. If I pass the bar and become an actual lawyer, I think I will take pro-bono cases for mammals that are getting a raw deal from the system."

Nick grinned with a nod releasing the check. "Great. I recommend some counseling too. You have a lot to work through."

"Already set up my first appointment tomorrow. What's next, as I guess I need to go open a bank account, need to get my ID situated, etc..."

Nick laughed and slid an envelope across to Gerald. "You are right about the bank, the rest. Already taken care of by the city."

Gerald opened the envelope and found a current ID, license, passport, and all the other documents he needed to actually and fully reclaim his life, as well as the property deed. "Oh, wow. I guess that is it then? I don't see anything left over there."

"Just a few more things." Nick reached into a pocket and handed over a set of business cards. "First. These are both Judy and my cards. Also, you'll find a card for the MMSF. The Marginalized Mammal Support Fund. If you need help. Call them. If you need help. Call me or Judy. And if you do pass the bar, I know the MMSF is building a legal team that is right in line with what you are talking about doing."

"I'll look into it. So what is that second thing?"

Mike leaned forward, holding out cards as well. "These are Lizz and my cards. As with Nick and Judy. If you ever hit a wall, need to talk, vent, scream, just give us a call."

Gerald smiled, misting up but holding it in as he placed the cards with his ID and other documents. "I will."

Nick nodded. "Now, before we send you on your way to the bank. There are a pair of phone calls that we need to make. Then Mike and I need to head out on patrol, so we will give you a ride to the bank of your preference. No charge."

Gerald leaned back, suspecting he knew who was going to be called. "Now? Can't you make them without me?"

I have to make these calls, you do not have to say anything at all and if you don't want, I will not acknowledge your presence in the room. Yo don't need to be here for it, but I think you should at least here them being made, for your own piece of mind."

Gerald nodded. "Okay. Don't mention I'm here. If I feel it, I'll make my presence known."

Nick nodded and lifted the last piece of paper in his folder, handing a large manila envelope over to Gerald to put everything on his side into. Pulling the conference phone over to himself, he dialed the first number. It rang three times and then was picked up.

From the phone came a feminine voice. "Hello?"

Nick nodded. "Hello. This is Sargent Nick Wilde of the ZPD. I have Sargent Mike Wolford on the phone with me."

Mike smiled. "Hello."

From the phone. "What is this about? What does the ZPD want? Arn't you the one that has been leaving messages? That could be considered harassment you know. Don't tell me you're calling to let me know that my son has committed another crime after you let him out." The sarcasm was deep in the voice. "If so, don't bother."

Nick shook his head. "Not exactly. You see, we're calling to let you know that his record has been completed expunged and he is not only a free mammal, but no longer has a criminal record. Not only that. The officers that arrested him at the scene of the accident, and the prosecutor in his case are facing charges of their own for what happened that day. The actually people responsible for his mate, Terry's death are being brought to justice, for her death, and for framing Gerald."

Silence came over the phone for a moment, followed by a humorless chuckle. "This is a joke."

Mike spoke up. "No ma'am. We have confirmed that your son was never guilty of what he was charged and convicted. His record is completely clean, and while we cannot replace the lost time, or the losses he has experienced. Justice is coming on swift wings for those actually responsible."

"What happened?"

Nick spoke. "We cannot go into a lot of details, as there are a lot of active cases being reviewed. What we can tell you is that there was a conspiracy of officers, prosecutors, and others who targeted inter-species couples, framing one of both of them for crimes. In the unfortunate case of your son, the death of his wife, which is now being investigated as being possibly caused by, or even ensured by the actions of the on scene officers. It looks as though the accident gave them the perfect crime to frame him for, and they took it. The fact that he was a fox just made it easier to make stick."

From the phone, sarcasm and disdain dripping from the words. "And how would you know that, officer?"

Nick smiled. "Officer Nickolas Wilde, ma'am. First fox in the ZPD."

"Oh... Can I talk to him, Officer Wilde?"

Gerald shook his head. "Not at the moment ma'am. He's getting all the paperwork in order to ensure he can try and reclaim his life as a free mammal. I will pass on your current number to him if you wish."

"Please. I guess it's good he isn't there. I'm not sure what I would say."

"When the time comes ma'am, I'm sure you will know. Do you have any other questions for me?"

"No, not at this time. Thank you for calling... You're sure? He really didn't do it? Can I get your badge number?"

Nick smiled. "Yes ma'am, I am certain that he did not do what he was accused of. The evidence was clear enough once looked into, that a three judge panel signed off on clearing him. My badge number is ZPDF485519. You can call the main ZPD number and they'll be happy to confirm that for you."

"Thank you. I'll do that."

"Have a good day ma'am."

"You too, officer."

Hanging up, Nick looks up at Gerald. "Well, that went well. I've already written both phone numbers on the envelope for you, if you want to call them." Dialing the second number, it rings twice before being picked up.

A feminine and very irritated voice coming from the phone. "What does the ZPD want this time? I'm going to call my lawyer and sue you for harassment."

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Nick shook his head. "Hello Ma'am. Sargent Nick Wilde of the ZPD with Sargent Mike Wolford. We're calling you today about the case of your daughters death."

The voice almost sounded like it was growling. "What? That worthless fox finally confess? He do something smart for once and kill himself."

Gerald recoiled at the venom in the speakers voice as Nick shook his head. "We are calling to let you know that those actually responsible for her death are in custody and will be facing charges for the death of your daughter, the false imprisonment of Gerald Wick, as well as many others."

Silence greeted that statement for several seconds. "What are you saying? You can't mean that he wasn't responsible, he was convicted, sentenced to thirty years for murdering my daughter."

"He was framed for her death ma'am, and those that did it are now going to be held to account. The evidence of this was sufficient to have a three judge panel unanimously sign off on having his conviction completely expunged from his record."

The voice was clearly astonished, cracking slightly. "He didn't do it?"

"No ma'am. In fact, the evidence supports his original account."

Tears were clear in the voice as she responded. "But... That would mean that she might have been saved if they had listened to him."

"Yes ma'am. The mammals responsible were part of a group who were specifically targeting and arranging for inter-species couples to be framed for crimes. The evidence suggests that your daughter and her husband were targeted, and they took advantage of the accident to frame him."

A gasp could be heard over the phone. "Oh gods. You're saying I have hated and wished death on the wrong mammal this whole time?"

"I am just calling to inform you of the facts ma'am. Not to pass judgment on you."

Sounding angry, her voice getting angrier as she spoke. "Well then, I will. Gerald made Terry happy. All of us could see that, even if we were not comfortable with the fact that he was a fox. When she died. Accepting that he did it was so easy, because he was a fox. Because we didn't agree with their relationship, so it was easy to blame him. No. I will judge me and my whole family for it. We should have supported him. He was never anything but nice, caring, and willing to do anything to show us that he wanted to be a part of our family. He spent a month learning our customs just so he could make a good first impression. So yes, Officer. If what you say is in fact true and we spoke against his release, wished and prayed for the worst to befall him. Then yes, I am going to judge me and my family for that. We should have known he wasn't capable of doing that."

Gerald wiped a tear. "Ann. Don't. Please. Terry wouldn't want you to beat yourself up for such an easy mistake. They manufactured evidence, wrote the reports to paint things a certain way, and rushed the trial with an unqualified public defender. They did everything they could to make sure I was convicted and that it looked like I did it. Officer Wilde is why I am a free mammal today. Terry would just want us to remember her and move past what we cannot undo. I just want to be able to visit her. That is the only thing I ask of you. I never blamed you for blaming me. I would have in your position, so please don't be hard on yourself. It isn't what she would have wanted. When I tried to visit her, after the released me on parole, which was only a few days before they expunged my record. Edward was standing guard and chased me off. I just want to visit her."

There was again silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "Gerald? How can you forgive me for what I did? I attacked you while you were recovering from injuries from the crash."

"In that moment, Ann. I truly hoped you would hit something vital so I could join her. I almost did it last night, if Officer Wilde and his mate hadn't found me. However, forgiving you is easy. I totally understand it. Plus, it is what Terry would want. If I am not going to join her by my own paw, then I am going to live my life according to what she would have wanted. It is forgiving myself that is going to be hard. Because we were targeted because of me. Because I dared love her."

"Oh Gerald... I'm so sorry. If what the officer is saying is true, it isn't your fault. I know you probably don't trust me. Not after everything. I don't blame you for that, but if you ever need anything. Please, you just call me. I'll make sure you can visit her without being harrassed."

Nick spoke up. "I will pass your number on to him. Do you have any other questions?"

"Lots of questions, but I'm guessing that you cannot tell me more because you are still investigating things."

"That is correct ma'am."

"Then no. I suppose I will have to watch the news."

"There are already a few stories about it."

"Thank you for calling officers. Gerald, for what it is worth. I am sorry." The line then went dead.

Gerald sighed. "She's right, I don't trust her. She won't be satisfied until she comes here and then hears it from your muzzle directly. That said. If there is nothing else. I think I want to get a real start on living again. Last night I was already dead, I just hadn't died yet. Today... I don't have Terry, but I can look forward to living a life that she would be proud of. Thank you again."

Nick collected the piles of completed documents and closed his folder, Gerald stuffing his in the manila envelope Nick had given him. "As Judy would say. We're just doing our jobs to try and make the world a better place."

Gerald nodded. "One day at a time. That was Terry's motto. Live each day. Learn from the past, but don't live in it. That last part can be hard to do sometimes."

Nick nodded knowingly. "I know that all too well."

They finished up at that point, escorting Gerald to his chosen bank, at which point Nick and Mike started their patrol over to where they planned on having lunch. Nick pulling out his phone to call the apartment complex.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: ( Direct: http: / / ascensionnovel.wixsite.com / dcballard (remove the spaces) because the forwarding is misbehaving.) and then select Scribblings Blog ( Scribblings ).**


	31. 31

**Here is the 31st installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to ( Direct: dcballard because the forwarding is misbehaving.)**

**If you enjoy this, and you are not also reading my original Log Entries series over on my Blog. Why aren't you? (takes a Nick-esk pose of hurt) Also. I am now posting them on AO3, so you have even less excuse. It's free, ORIGINAL fiction. "An original story told through the log entries of the pilot and captain of an experimental star ship."**

**Sadly, I do not own and thus can claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ZPD cruiser, headed towards the rain forest district.**

ZPD Crusier Z292 pulled up in front of Lemming Brothers main branch. Nick got out of the passenger side and opened the back door for Gerald. "Sorry we didn't have room in the front, Gerald" Handing Gerald a phone.

With a warm smile, Gerald chuckled as he jumped out of the back of the cruiser. "No worries at all. It was the first time I have ever had a ride in a ZPD cruiser where I wasn't terrified." Looking at the phone, Gerald looked back at Nick in Confusion. "You've already done so much for me, you don't need to give me a phone."

"Not giving you, lending you. That there is a burner. If you want to make a call to one of those numbers and not have it come back to you, use that. I'm the only one that will ever know who you called."

Gerald looked at it again. "Okay. You're sure?"

Nick nodded with his own chuckle. "I am, and I know that feeling about the cruiser. Took me a few weeks in uniform to get used to riding in the front. Speaking of which. I have been tasked with putting together some training for the ZPD. It's to give mammals that are not us, foxes, weasels, and other marginalized mammals, a feel for what we live because of the implicit specisism that still surrounds us. I need to collect at least ten mammals willing to give a talk and describe their experience. Yours, I think, would be a real eye opener." Nick put up his paw seeing Gerald go to answer in the affirmative. "Don't answer now. Think it over for a few days and then let me know either way. I still have some prep work to do."

Gerald nodded. "I will. Thank you again, Nick. You too Mike."

Nick hopped back into the cruiser. "Have a great day Gerald. Get something nice to eat. Get yourself a phone. I'm a Droid myself. This dummy." Pointing a thumb over at Mike. "And my bunny are both iCarrots. It's a question of preference. I like the flexibility, while they like something that just works and they don't have to worry about. Not that I do. Play with the test phones."

"Terry and I had the first Gen iCarrot. I'll see what I end up with. You guys have a great day."

"You too Gerald. Once you get your own phone, you can give that burner to Jesse and I'll pick it up when I have the chance."

Gerald nodded and waved. "Thanks again." Then turned and walked into Lemming Brothers.

Mike got them back on the road, and glanced at Nick. "He's a good mammal. Strong. I don't know if I could survived the way he did. You sure Lemming Brothers is a good bank for him, being a fox. I mean... After what we went through."

Nick frowned as he pulled out his phone. "He was put on suicide watch a dozen times while he was in, Mike. He wasn't kidding when he said that actual criminals looked out for him. that included checking on him. They saved his life a few times. I've put in notes to the parole board for three of them."

Mike turned back to the road, his ears folding at the revelation. "Oh..."

"No worries Mike. You didn't know. You'll get all these details and more once we have the task force up and running. As for Lemming Brothers, they are one of the few banks that will do business with foxes, and other marginalized mammals without screwing them over. They still get screwed a little, but not like other places. He'll be fine here."

"You're confident that the task force will be approved?"

"Absolutely. Especially after the Mayor and Deputy Mayor came out. Us inters are very much a minority, but there are still a lot of us due to how big the city is, and there are a lot of us in high places. The Mayor and Deputy Mayor, Maria, one of the council members. We're an unusual bunch, we all have that in common. We, when given a chance, seek out things that don't necessarily fit our species. Judy and being an officer. I wanted the same when I was little, and when I was given the chance by Judy, look where I ended up. There are others that I doubt you'd believe me if I told you, at least not until you see it.

Not to mention that, despite everything else, Zootopia is one of the few places that we can live relatively free and open. There are a lot of places in the world it would be a death sentence. Places that we will never be able to travel to, because of that fact. Claiming the term, Inter, as our own is another things we're working on." Nick chuckled seeing Mike's ears slant at the term. "I know. I know. You never even looked at another species until Lizz happened to you. Same for me. I was always a vixen only fox, and then... In my opinion, it's the mammal, not the species, that catches us. The species just adds some spice to the relationship. Assuming you can get through the cultural differences. If you hadn't noticed, Judy and I are quite advocates for Inter rights."

Mike was quiet for a moment, thinking over what Nick said. "I suppose you are right. Hadn't really thought about it that, how the rest of the world is. As for you and Judy being advocates... Say it ain't so." Glancing at Nick with a look of mock shock.

"Okay. Har har. With Judy that's kind of a foregone conclusion, I know. But she is also right. Claiming the term takes the power out of it for those that would use it as a pejorative. It keeps the offensive nature of the tern, but over time turns that against the user. Branding them the bigots we know they are. Now. Time to make a phone call."

Mike nodded as he drove. "I see. I guess Lizz and I just need to get used to this. It's been us for so long. You two seem to be plugged into it all."

Nick chuckled. "Only because Judy has taken the loose collection of mammals that were meeting just to support each other, and turned it into more of a movement. We've taught them how to protect themselves when it comes to dealing with bigots. What their rights are and how to enforce them, even if not right in the moment. All sorts of things like that. You and Lizz already know most of this as cop, it's just that now you're going to have to put it in practice. If anything, you two, like Judy and I, have a leg up on most mammals because we are cops."

"Point taken."

"Okay, now lets get us some new homes for our families."

Nick dialed the number he'd programmed into his phone the previous night and put it on speaker, setting his phone on the center console. After three rings, they hear the voice of the apartment manager, Jacob. "Misty Cliffs Family Suites, this is Jacob. How can I help you?"

"Hello Jacob. Nick Wilde. My mate and I, along with our friends Mike and Lizz, took a look at some apartments the other day. I've got Mike here with me."

"Nick! You're Betty and Sasha's nephew, right?"

"That's me. We're hoping that you still have those units open. My mate and I would love to take that ground floor corner unit. Lizz and Mike want that one next to it, until you get the town house that Betty and Sasha are in cleaned up and ready, then they'd want to move over to that."

The grin in Jacobs voice was clear. "Oh my! That is exactly what I was hoping to hear from you guys. I got an ear full from a few other residents last night that I needed to make sure you guys were able to join the community. I guess you already know a few of the other residents, besides the sisters."

Nick smiled. "That does seem to be the case."

"So, when do you want to sign the paperwork?"

"Well, Mike and I are on patrol, but we're going to be stopping for lunch at a place called the Golden Pagoda, near the complex. You wouldn't be willing to drop them by and discuss, would you? Otherwise we would only be able to do a quick smash and grab to pick them up and have to call you with questions."

"How long before you guys are there?"

Mick spoke up. We're about 30 min out."

"Perfect. I already have the contracts ready, I'll grab a table and see you there."

"See you in about thirty!" With that Nick hung up and grinned up at Mike. "This is gong to be great. We're going to have lots of possible sitters and help with our little ones."

Mike smiled. "You have no idea. Mom is probably already buying up something to create a local daycare nearby. Pre-school. Etc..."

"I believe it. If your mom gets with Maria, and Bill, we are totally screwed."

With a shiver, Mike shook his head. "Oh gods. Don't even talk about that."

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about. I still have a bunny wedding to go through, and there is zero possibility that my mom won't tell Fru Fru about it."

"Who?"

"Fruticia Bigglianno"

Mike blinked and glanced hard over at Nick. "Say what now?"

"Calm down. She's a fashion designer and works with my mom. Yes, I am more than aware of who her daddy is. Did you think Judy and I underwent monthly interviews with IA, the DA, and case reviews for fun? There's no secret that Judy and I have a relationship with the Bigs. Hell, Judy is the godmother of Fru's cubs."

Mike was quiet for a long time. "So... Bogo knows?"

"Yes, Bogo knows. He actually fought against the monthly requirement. Only wanted us to have to go through it bi-annually, or at most quarterly. We got screwed over by some council members and an over-zealous IA head. Have to put up with it for another three years before they'll back off. I think the intent was to get us to quit. They clearly don't know Judy."

Mike gave a laughing bark. "Oh. Clearly not."

"I look at it this way. With all the scrutiny we get, every case we work every piece of evidence collected and conclusion drawn, is all but untouchable."

"Even if it was only happening every quarter, it would be. But monthly. That's insane."

"It's what we deal with. It's why I was unavailable on the 1st and you had to ride the desk."

"Ugh... What a pain that must be."

"Been doing it since I got out of the academy. Just kinda used to it at this point. What sucks is that Judy will have to go through a full week of it once she gets back from leave, because of the stupid that put us in the position to begin with."

"That is not fair to either of you. Grizzoli has a cousin and brother that work for Big, and he doesn't have to do any of that at all."

"I know. Like I said. I am pretty sure it was intended to try and get us to quit. Those that pushed for it wanted to have an IA person attached to us day and night at one point. This is almost a compromise."

"I find it hard to believe that Bogo let it happen."

"He didn't. He was forced into it. Like I said, city council members were pushing for far more. It was accept this deal, or lose our jobs. We talked long and hard about quitting and going PI and bounty hunter."

"I would have."

"Honestly, it was a close things. Sadly, the council members that were pushing this are the same ones that would have to sign off on our carry permits, hunter license, etc... It was pretty clear that they would never do it. The only other option we had was to transfer to somewhere like Bunnyburrow or Podunk."

"Rough. What did the union say?"

"Rep said to take it and that they and Bogo would keep fighting in the background. It's been years now. I don't think we'll ever get out from under it."

"Sorry Nick. That is so unfair to you guys. You have both proven a thousand times over that you earned your badges."

Nick shrugged. "Change what you can. Accept what you cannot change. Let not the lows of life hold you under. Make the world a better place."

"You and Judy's credo?"

"Basically. I don't remember where she got it, not sure if she does either. Doesn't matter. It's what we are going to do."

A few minutes of silence later and they pulled into the parking lot of the Golden Pagoda. Nick grabbed the radio. "Dispatch, this is car Z292, Wolford and I are Code 7"

Ben's voice replying. "Roger Z292. Code 7. Enjoy."

"Thanks dispatch."

Hanging up the mic as Mike turned off the cruiser. They walked into the restaurant, finding Jacob sitting at one of the only booths.

Jacob grinned upon seeing them and waved them over. "Hey guys! Great to see you. Come on over. I already ordered some paper wrapped chicken as an appetizer. Hope you don't mind."

Mike smiled as he slid into the booth. "Not at all."

Nick hopped up and was pleasantly surprised to find a powered adjustable seat. After a moment, he was at a comfortable level with the table. "Nice. I like this place already. Powered seats is not common. Wish it was. I'm hoping that chicken is as good as I've heard."

Jacob nodded with a wider smile. "It is. I eat here at least once a week. You've given me an excuse to do it twice this week."

The waitress, a clouded leopard, walked up wearing traditional dress. "Good afternoon. The appetizer you ordered will be out shortly. What can I get you gentelmammals to drink?"

Nick looked up at the waitress with a smile. "I'll have tea and water, please. What do you recommend that we can get in less than thirty minutes. We're on lunch and only have a limited amount of time."

Mike nodded. "Same for me, and same question."

With a warm smile, she nodded. "Go with anything on the lunch special list and I can have it out to you in no more than twenty."

Mike nodded. "Sounds good."

They looked over the menu quickly, Nick picking first. "I'll have the spicy shrimp and veggie meddly." Looking at Mike. "If it's good, I will know to bring Carrots here for it."

Shaking his head, Mike laughed. "I'll have the General Tso chicken with noodles."

The waitress nodded and made notes on her pad. "Excellent choices. I'll get those in now. Jacob, yours should come out right about the same time."

Jacob nodded with a smile. "Thanks Jena."

She walked away with a swish to her tail as Jacob reached into a satchel next to him and pulled out two folders, handing one to Mike and one to Nick. "Here you go. Give them a read and let me know."

Mike nodded. "Unless there's something really odd, I doubt we'll not be signing them."

Nick flipped through a few pages, read, flipped some more. "Assuming we accept. When can we move in?"

Jacob thought for a second then nodded to himself. "Give the date, and since they're ready... As soon as I have the signed contracts I can give you keys and codes for the front gate and parking structure. Rent is due by the seventh, so that would give you nearly two weeks on the house, as it were."

Nick glanced up, clearly skeptical. "That's real generous of you, Jacob."

Jacob nodded, his ears folding back with a hint of embarrassment. "I'll level with you. It can be hard to get tenants sometimes for the same reason you found it hard to find a place. Zootopia still has a long way to go. With four cops moving in. The hero's of Zootopia plus the next Alphas of the Wolford pack. You moving in early is more for me, because it will help reassure the other residents once you have."

Nick nodded as he read some more. "There is nothing weird in here that I am seeing." Closing the folder. "As long as Judy agrees. We'll have it signed tonight and have it back to you tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest. I warn you though. There will probably be a small army of rabbits that will suddenly appear to perform the move, with probably a dozen farm trucks for transport."

Jacob raised and eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Judy's father offered the help with the move."

"Oh. Okay." Jacob still clearly didn't get it.

Nick chuckled. "She's Judy Wilde- _Hopps_ , as in the Hopps family farms. One of the biggest produce providers to the city and beyond."

Jacob's eyes grew wider. "Oh..."

Nick grinned and slid the folder to the side as their drinks and appetizer arrived. "No worries. They'll only be there long enough to do the move and devour an unholy amount of pizza as payment."

"Okay, that's fair enough. You wouldn't be planning any large family get togethers?"

"Many, but they happen on the Farm. The warren has more than enough room. You really don't get an understanding of how much land they actually control until you see it. Thing is, despite the value that us city folks might give it, it is the value in what they can pull out of it in the form of crops that really makes it worth anything."

Jacob nodded. "I can only imagine. What about you Mike?"

Mike took a sip of his water to wash down his last bite. "For Lizz and I. I expect we'll be doing much the same. Getting it signed tonight and turned over to you tomorrow." Looking over at Nick. Think we can hustle in on that rabbit gang?"

"I'll ask Judy, but I'm sure we can arrange something. Not as if we can't get enough help from the precinct too. I heard talk about borrowing the mega-fauna swat van. It needs it annual maintenance run anyway."

"Ha! I can see that. How exactly are we going to pay for the amount of pizza that is going to be required?"

"Let me worry about that."

Mike frowned, but nodded. "Okay, Nick. Just don't over do it."

"Hey, we still have to get it organized, and get our mates to actually sign off on this too."

"You're right."

The food came out at that point and they started eating. Nick savoring his shrimp with a grin. "Okay. I cannot wait to get Judy in here to eat this. You know how much she loves Fin's burritos, just wait until she gets her buck teeth on this."

Mike laughed and stabbed a shrimp off Nick's plate. "Mmmm. Oh, that is good, and spicy. She's going to love it! Lizz too. She's become just as addicted to those burritos."

Jacob frowned. "If you are talking about who I think you are, then I worry for the health of your mate. Being as she is a rabbit."

Nick chuckled. "Oh, you have no idea about this rabbit, Jacob. She is a full time omnivore, and she absolutely loves shrimp. True fact I learned from our specialist. Most prey mammals can tolerate a few bits of chicken or fish without any ill effects, other than a gross out factor. My bunny however is not typical prey. She has been eating fish and predator protein bars since she was little. She trains so hard, her body simply needs the protein. Trust me. Freaked me right the hell out when we were on patrol and I dared her to eat a bite of my chicken and cheese burrito. What I didn't know is that she ate meat all the time, at least three times a week back then. You've seen the videos of her going toe to toe with large and huge mammals and coming out on top. She hits as hard or harder than he does." Indicating Mike.

Jacob shook his head in clear disbelief. "What a second. You're telling me that Judy Hopps. A little rabbit, eats meat, regularly, and hits like a wolf."

"Since she got pregnant, it's actually prescribed that she does at least three times a week. Judy is not one to do thing half way, so our meals have meat in them at least once a day. If we have a chicken and shrimp burrito at Therus, which I highly recommend, then we will probably have a salad for dinner. If we just have veggie wraps for lunch, then that nights salad is guaranteed to have some sliced grilled chicken on it."

"Why since she got pregnant?"

"Well, they're half fox, so our specialist said that her body needed the extra protein to keep them healthy. Also suggested that, since she was already eating meat, her body chemistry was different enough that it improved our chances."

Jacob looked at Nick, clearly trying to find some hint of deception, then turned to Mike. "What about you, Mike? You going to tell me the same insane story?"

"I've watched it. Bunny is full on omnivore, and loves her shrimp."

Nick laughed. "Actually, Mike. Just about the whole clan is. She's not nearly as weird as ya think. Remember, her grandfather would have run away with Sasha."

"That's right. But the meat eating too?"

Jacob laughed. "Okay. I give. I am still going to have to see it to believe it. So, any questions?"

Nick shook his head. "Not really. As far as the contract is concerned, it is pretty clean. Nothing jumps out at me. Judy and I will go back over it again tonight, but I don't expect anything problematic. Do have some questions about the community itself though. You mentioned that you have several inter-species couples that live there."

"We do. Most of the residents are inter-species couples. A couple of them run a kinda mini-day care for the other residents. Although we do not have any hybrid kits or cubs at the moment. As far as I know everyone either had their younglings before their current relationship, used a clinic, or adopted. We hold barbecues, adult mixers if you will, where we get together by the pool, watch a movie and drink. There are other things. I do a monthly news letter that contains every thing. I'll give you a copy of this months as soon as I have the contracts in hand."

Mike smiled. "That sounds good. We're not always going to be able to make those things, but it is good that you try and foster community."

"I really do. I'm hoping to buy up the land to the south, both empty lots, and build them up as a way to expand the community."

Nick checked his watch after it buzzes at him. "That sounds great Jacob. However, we have about five minutes left, so I think we're going to take the rest of this excellent food to go and get about our patrol."

Jacob nodded. "Sounds good. I look forward to both of your families moving in."

Mike smiled as he slid the remains of his meal into a to-go box Jean provided as if she had been listening in on the conversation. (she was) "As do we. I can't tell you how much I want Lizz to not have to hike up those damn stairs anymore. I do have a question about the town home. I know we are taking the ground floor unit. When you fix up the town home, I really want it set up so that Lizz isn't having to bend down all the time. She's a larger mammal as you know, right at the top end of medium. Gets classified as a smaller large mammal depending on who is doing the measuring."

Jacob smiled as he stood up with them. "No problem there. This is just for the ground floor unit. I'll have an addendum ready for you guys to sign by tomorrow. It will detail that the lease signed will be transferred between units once the final unit has been prepared. Not the first time I have done this for someone. I'm just happy to have both of you joining the community. It is basically what I'm doing for Sasha and Betty."

Nick laughed as they walked out the door after paying. "As long as you are not like that crazy deer that ran Throughkelt Heights, I'm sure we are going to get along great."

Jacob grinned. "I really think we are. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to have your families joining our community."

They said some final goodbye's, then Mike and Nick called in off lunch and went about their patrol.

They were quiet for some time, both wrapped up in their own thoughts as they drove down the city streets working their way back towards the precinct. Mike finally braking the silence. "Hey, Nick. I'm wondering what your feeling is on this place. I mean, really. Honestly."

"I have a really great feeling about it, Mike. No alarms go off for me saying something isn't on the up and up. Plus, I did a bit more research. The community he has created is a real dream for us, and without the dark underbelly and tunnel system. The complaints that are up on the various apartment and home search sites are all speciesist jerks complaining about the fact that they have predators, or prey, living there. Then there are the ones that go on tirades about the complex allowing inter-species couples. Of the former tenants, the complaints are all the same and the reason they moved out. Too many predators. Too many prey. How dare they allow inter-species families."

"That's pretty damn good then."

"It is. The positive ones all sang the praises. That the rent was more than reasonable, which I think we can both agree with after looking over the contracts. The reasons they moved out were things like getting jobs in distant districts, different cities, or buying their own homes."

Mike nodded and started to drive forward when their light turned green only to slam on the breaks as he watched half a block down. "Nick. Isn't that?"

Looking up, Nick laughed. "Yes. Yes it is." Pulling his tranq and checking it. "Time to close a case." Nick then grabbed the radio. "Dispatch, Z292. Requesting backup on Grassland between Fourth and Fifth. We have robbery suspect to detain and a vehicle to take in as evidence."

Ben's response over the radio. "Roger Z292. Backup two minutes out. Proceed with caution."

"Roger dispatch. We will proceed with caution. Backup, two minutes."

Mike accelerated through the intersection and pulled up next to car parked on the side of the road. Mike jumping out and Nick rolled down his window. Flipping on the lights, Nick pointed his tranq at the driver, staying mostly behind the door as cover. "Jonathan Teric. You are under arrest. Turn off the vehicle and put your paws where I can see them."

The driver looks out and frowns. "Oh, come on! Not you. Please tell me the rabbit isn't with you."

"You're in luck, or not. No, today I have with me a very large wolf who would really appreciate it if you resisted."

The black furred fox groaned. "Hello Mike."

Mike grinned wickedly. "Jon. Your choice how this goes."

Jon groaned loudly with a curse under his breath. "Fine. I'm opening the door. Slowly." He shut the car off as Nick slid back slightly to ensure he wouldn't be hit if the door opened violently. It didn't. Jon then stepped out, his paws up and backed towards Mike. Mike then cuffed him, looking up as a wolf stepped out of the shop, a bag of cash in one paw and gun in the other.

Nick already had a bead on the wolf. "Drop the weapon or I drop you. Only warning." The wolf looked up at Nick, saw Mike with Jon cuffed in front of him and cursed, then dropped the gun with a loud clatter. Nick continued to give instruction. "Two small steps forward. Kneel. Cross your ankles and paws on your head. Good, now we're going to just rest this way for a few moments. You two got any other members? Be honest now, because if one walks out of that store, or any store near by, both of you are getting tranq'd so we can deal with them."

Jon grumbled. "We've got a guy in both other stores." Indicating the stores to either side with his head.

Nick nodded as two other cruisers arrived. They were directed to apprehend the other members of the group. Once they were in custody, Mike finished patting down and put Jon in the back of their cruiser. He then dealt with the wolf that Nick had kept covered with his tranq the entire time. Once both were in the back of the cruiser, another cruiser from the next shift showed up to take care of towing the car Jon as the get away driver had been in. Mike and Nick collecting surveillance video from the stores that had been in the process of being robbed.

Once back at the precinct, they handed their perps off to processing, logged the basics they needed to, the videos, and other evidence, opened their report, linked it to the previous robbery they had been investigating, and prepared to punch out for the night when Bogo walked up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: ( Direct: http: / / ascensionnovel.wixsite.com / dcballard (remove the spaces) because the forwarding is misbehaving.) and then select Scribblings Blog ( Scribblings ).**


	32. 32

**Here is the 32nd installment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to share the love. Review and Fav. It is the life blood of every writer to know you are enjoying their work. I also want to thank everyone who has Fav'd, followed, and reviewed this little project. I know that isn't much, but to me, it's huge. Even as a writer of original fiction, that you enjoy this means a lot to me as an author. You can check out my original work and link to my Blog, Scribblings, where a lot of it lives by hopping over to ( Direct: http: / / ascensionnovel.wixsite.com / dcballard (remove the spaces) because the forwarding is misbehaving.)**

**If you enjoy this, and you are not also reading my original Log Entries series over on my Blog. Why aren't you? (takes a Nick-esk pose of hurt) Also. I am now posting them on AO3, so you have even less excuse. It's free, ORIGINAL fiction. "An original story told through the log entries of the pilot and captain of an experimental star ship."**

**Sadly, I do not own and thus can claim no rights to Zootopia or its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Early afternoon, late lunch. City Hall**

Chief Bogo entered the outer office of the Mayor and nodded to the receptionist, a young ocelot. "Afternoon Elix. I have an appointment for lunch with the Mayor and Assistant Mayor."

"Good afternoon Chief. They have been expecting you. Lunch has been ordered already and should be here in about fifteen. Just head on it."

Nodding with a warm smile his officers never get to see, Bogo pushed in through the door. "Thank you Elix." Entering the office of the Mayor and closing the door behind him, Bogo looks up and sees the Mayor and Assistant Mayor in what, had they not come out in the press conference, could be construed as compromising. The Mayor had the Assistant Mayor backed up against his desk and was leaned over it in a kiss, and his hoof clearly under her rear. Chuckling, Bogo shakes his head. "If you two need a few minutes, I can wait and ensure you are left alone."

Janice, the Assistant Mayor pushed the Mayor off her. "Okay. Off." Shaking herself out. "Insatiable, I tell you Adrian. Simply insatiable."

Herald, the Mayor, laughed as he straitened his shirt. "Right... I'm the insatiable one." Turning to Bogo. "Afternoon Adrian, how have you been?"

Adrian smiled. "Fairly well, all considered. More fall out from the WildeHopps anti-inter-species group investigations to deal with tonight." Taking a seat on the couch in a small seating area off to one side by the large window that looked out over the park. "Losing three more officers from Precinct One. Reports from the leading detectives suggest at least a dozen more from other precincts. I'm just glad that it's a near even mix of predators and prey. The city really doesn't need another situation where it is just prey or pred doing it." Setting the document pouch he was carrying next to himself.

Herald nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that, but the ZPD and the city will be better off once it is over. I know you're struggling to make sure it doesn't come across as a witch hunt, but you are right. That it is a mix of predator and prey really is a small silver lining in all that mess."

Adrian nodded. "I have to say, they are being so thorough, I don't think many, other than those it takes down, will think that. It isn't as if is a secret what they are doing, or why. I've had to reject several resignations from officers that had partnered with, or seen things and looked the other way when they were rookies for fear of their jobs and relationship with their fellow officers. All but one accepted the deal of a write up, and other administrative punishments."

"Oh, that's good. What happened with the other one?" Janice asked as she sat.

"Officer McHorn accepted early retirement. He'd already been cleared of direct involvement, or even knowingly turning away. He felt responsible as the supervisor of investigations for not catching things. So, he'll be retiring, as long as you sign off on it, in two years. In that time he's going to select and train up a replacement."

Herald nodded, handing Adrian a glass of brandy. "Sounds like a fair result, all considered. Any other big things going on?"

"Well, more fall out from that raid this weekend. Not much I can tell you, but don't be surprised if officers come in and arrest a few people here in city hall." Checking his watch, Bogo nodded. "Between the WildeHopps investigations and this weekend, there is a Lionheart-Bellweather's worth of shake up heading for the city. Just spread farther and not as news sensational."

Janice frowned. "How bad are we talking, Adrian?"

Adrian shrugged. "Depends on how well you spin it. From what I'm seeing in initial reports, this may stretch back and turn out to be left over tentacles from the L/B Night Howler situation itself."

Janice shrank into her chair with a groan as Herald shook his head and sighed. "Oh gods. I so wish we, the city, could finally shake that off."

"You and me both, Herald. At least we managed to finally kill the collar bills. Small steps forward are better than nothing."

"I suppose. Any other bad news?"

Adrian took a long sip from his drink to collect his thoughts. "Nothing else city impacting that I can think of. There's the usual work to go after organized crime and the frustrating effectiveness that Big's organization shows to somehow keep themselves just on the razor edge of legal to keep themselves out of trouble. You knew that though. Other organizations are not so careful, and with that IA officer that turned states evidence, we're well on the way to dismantling the Rain Forest and Canal organizations. The only issue there is that the Rain Forest precinct will need more funding for more officers.

When you pull out an infection as major as we are in the Rain Forest and all that it touched, there are a lot of little opportunistic gangs and groups that will take a lot of extra work to keep from turning into a replacement for what we killed." Bogo reached into his document pouch and pulling out two yellow folders. "Updated budget request." Pulling two copies of the task force proposal out as well and handing those over. "Proposal from WildeHopps to make what they are already doing and the organization they've put together to go back over all the old cases into a formal task force. You'll notice there is a proposed budget and I've added that to the updated budget. I can pay for it from discretionary, but I'd prefer to have it signed off on by the city."

Janice nodded as she read. "This is really well put together. Who did it?"

Adrian smiled. "That's WildeHopps original work right there, I just had copies made. They're both decent cops on their own, but together, they are something else. They just compliment each other."

Herald laughed. "I think they do more than compliment each other." Wiggling his eyebrows at Janice who coughed.

"Herald! Behave!"

Adrian laughed. "Oh, they very much do. Got caught on camera in the supply closet early on in their relationship. I had to pull out of the betting pool because of it. It did help that, other them getting caught, and they were actually off the clock at the time, but they are pure professionalism when on the clock. I'm just glad that they are finally open, as are Lizz and Mike. Less stress for all four of them."

Janice grinned. "Oh no. They didn't."

Adrian nodded with a grin. "Oh, they very much did. Hazards of a new relationship. Of course it was winter and both of them were in their heat cycle. I'm rather impressed that they managed to keep it limited to just that. The write up is already out of their jackets."

Herald nodded. "Okay, not what about the black mark I have heard that Hopps has in hers."

Bogo frowned. "I'd pull that out myself if I could, but that's part of what I also need to talk to you about." Handing over the report from Chromest and Ghalt. "There is a recommendation to promote both to Lieutenant and make them Detectives, early, but that black mark needs to be out of her jacket. It is not easy to impress these supervising detectives, and they have pulled that off as you can see. The last three times I hade them overseeing younger officers, it resulted in the officers getting additional training and any chance of promotion held off."

Janice looked up from the report. "This is more than just glowing. This is an outright endorsement."

Adrian nodded. "It is. I'm only held back on that by the black mark in Judy's jacket. It is there only because I had to put it there. Along with the overbearing review process they both have to undergo. The monthly interviews by IA. It's a literal resource drain because we monthly have to collect every case and report they have worked on, make any officer they've worked with available, etc... I'm forced to make them work alone unless they call for backup simply because of it. If it was just quarterly and just a review and interview of just them, others only needed if something comes up. That would be better. It should only be bi-annually, if that."

"Why do they go through this, and why does Judy have this mark. Abuse of power? Interference with an investigation? That seems so out of character for her."

Adrian nodded. "Not as much as you think. Happened while Nick was in the academy. She did what she was trained to do. She saw in injustice, investigated it, and pursued it. It resulted in dozens of mammals losing their jobs, and Kit Services trying to take the kits of some of them because their parent didn't have a job anymore. What she uncovered was egregious, and yet, there is nothing in the law that makes it painful enough to the businesses to not do what they did. They got fined less than our lunch is likely to cost. She did everything she could, and yes, she abused her power, to stymie, delay, and frustrate Kit Services so that by the time they got anywhere, the parents were able to get jobs and dodge the investigation. Sadly, it wasn't quite enough for all the kits in question. I can send you the full report if you want."

Janice looked up. "So she prevented KS from taking kits from their parents. That seems like this is deserved then."

"Not when you understand the history of KS when it comes to foxes, and other marginalized small predators. Something I'm sad to say I was blind to until WildeHopps came into the picture. Cops that have been on the beat a while know better than to pursue what she did, for this very reason. Read her reports and justification. She was ready to get fired over it. I wouldn't let that happened, the black mark was the best I could do. If anything, I was proud of her. Unfortunately, they... I mean she, wasn't able to stop all of them and KS placed a few of the kits with sexual predators. A couple of the kits died and the others will spend years in counseling."

Herald looked up. "You said, they."

"Yeah, the head of one of the other divisions begged her to back off for this very reason. Because when something like this happens, the penalties are literal jokes. I can only imagine that he was the one that gave her the information to do what she did. She never said how she got it. The CEO's or managers can just pay the fines out of petty cash, fire a bunch of mammals punitively, and move on. They will often call KS as well, and that is a common threat held over the workers head. KS moves in sometimes even before a fired parent can get home and pulls the kits and drops them into foster care. It is corrupt as hell, but I can't investigate it. There is supposed to be a division that does that, but the council has closed that office by de-funding it."

Janice growled. "So you're saying that, and I know you know the answer to this. KS is pulling kits from families for no legit reason, and I'm betting that once they get their kits pulled, it is all but impossible to get them back."

Adrian nodded. "Amongst other problems. The language of the KS regulations is so vague that the reasons a case worker can refuse to return the kits are left to their discretion."

Janice's growl got deeper. "Adrian! How can you let this..."

Adrian held up a hoof. "I don't have a choice, Janice. With the exception of the case where the kits died, I don't have jurisdiction." Adrian sighed deeply. "I would love to turn WildeHopps via their task force on this and dozens of other things. They have a DA representative, an IA rep, A justice Department Rep that can force judges into being reviewed a attorneys for review by the Bar, along with their own investigative prowess. They also, on their own dime I might add, though it was added to the proposal cost, consulted with an ethics lawyer regularly. The potential for the task force is huge, but they need authority, Judy needs the black mark removed, and both Nick and Judy need promoted. All things only you and the council can provide them by signing off the charter of the task force, which is proposed in that final document that I added. It addresses the black mark, sign off on the task force and their promotion."

Herald and Janice both quickly read that over and grinned, Janice chuckling. "That's slick, Adrian. That might even get past councilor Therance."

The door to the mayors office opening revealing Elix. "Lunch is here. I tried buzzing you, but you're not at your desk. Also, Councilor Therance is here." Elix was almost knocked over and nearly dropped the food and drinks as the councilor, a large boar, shoved past the ocelot.

"Yes, I'm here and I've been waiting far too long. And what would you be getting past me?" Glaring at seeing Bogo. "Chief Bogo, what a pleasant surprise." No one in the room believing him. Seeing Elix still standing there. "Go on. Do your job and close the door behind you. You're not privy to conversations between the Mayor and a City Council member."

Elix quickly put the food on the small table and exited the room. Herald looking up at the councilor, while Janice discretely pulled out her phone and started recording. "Therance, we were having a conversation with Chief Bogo to which, you, are not privy. You also don't have an appointment."

Janice noticed Bogo trying desperately to suppress a smile, which she took as very out of character before turning to the councilor. "In fact, you do need to make an appointment if we are otherwise occupied, or wait."

"I'm not going to wait on you two deviants to get done participating in your perversion. I always knew that there was something wrong with you too. As ranking member I will be putting in a resolution to at the very least censure you both if not call for your recall and a new election. Now, back to my question. Get what past me?" Adrian lost his battle to not smile and let out a small laugh. This caused Therance to turn on Bogo. "And what is so funny, Chief? I know about you too and I am already working on a proposal to have you removed as well."

With that, Adrian gave in a laughed even harder. "What's funny is that you are early. Something, you, never are."

Frowning, he approached the chief and pointed a hoof at him. "Early for what? I'm a city council member. You have no power over me."

That sobered Bogo up and he stood, towering over the boar. "In point of fact I do. That is because there is no mammal above the law." Bogo stood up to his full height. "Janice, Herald. I'm sorry that I will have to cut our meeting short, as will councilor Therance, here."

Therance poked Bogo with his hoof. "I will do no such thing."

Looking down at the councilor with a down right predatory grin. "Oh, but you will be, councilor, and I do very much hope you resist. Janice, would you mind terribly recording video of what is about to take place."

Janice laughed. "Already doing it. Got him poking you and grandstanding. Standard interaction with him it so record every interaction. We learned that early on. Even got the part where he almost knocked Elix over."

Bogo nodded. "Excellent." Turning back to the councilor, who was looking over at Janice holding up her phone then up at Bogo. "Councilor. I don't even care if this is on video, but I really hope you resist. Because... You are under arrest." Bogo's wicked grin was on full display.

The Councilor took a step back as Bogo reached for his belt, chirping his radio twice then grabbing his cuffs, a responding triple chirp coming over the radio a few seconds later. "What?" Therance then got angry. "As I said before, you have no power or authority over me. I will not be threatened. I promise you now, I will have your job."

Bogo simply snorted. "No one in this city is above the law, Therance. Not even you." Pulling a card from his pocket and holding it away from himself to be legible. "Don't want to get this wrong... now. Earl Jameson Therance. You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to have an attorney present during questioning, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"What for? You have to inform me of what I'm being arrested for."

Bogo chuckled. "Actually, when I am arresting you, I do not. That is a courtesy at best, and an artifact of bad television cop dramas. That said, I'll be happy to list some of the charges you will be facing. Abuse of power. Accessory to murder, before and after the fact. General corruption. That's just the tip of the iceberg. All linked to both the group that was taken down this past weekend, as well as the cases that WildeHopps broke that has taken down several prosecutors, one judge so far, and dozens of ZPD officers. This is also directly related to your direct personal involvement in the case that dealt with William Ekarts. Now... Do you understand the rights as I read them to you, or do you need me to read them for you again? If not, please turn around and place your hooves behind your back.

Therance turned, and ran for the door, ripping it open, only to come face to chest with a lion and hippo officer standing so close to the door that they had to have had their noses against it, waiting. Falling back, Therance yelled in shock. "No! This isn't possible." He then saw another council member sitting in a chair beyond the officers, also cuffed and watched by a lynx officer. "What? How?"

Bogo pulled Therance up and pulled one of his arms behind him, cuffing him. "You'll find that out soon enough. So now I'll repeat it. Earl Jameson Therance. You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to have an attorney present during questioning, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

Therance nodded. "Yes."

"Very good. Lets go for a walk." Locking Therance's other hoof in and pressing him forward, the officers moving aside. "Delgato, Higgans. Thank you for your prompt response."

Both saluting and speaking in unison. "Of course sir."

Bogo looked back at Janice who was following. "You know you can stop now. We'll be on camera from here on, now that we're in the outer office."

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, now it is pure schadenfreude that I will want to relive. Besides, I'll need to stop by the tech department so they can download a copy."

Bogo nodded. "Fair enough." Looking down to the terrified and fuming councilors now standing next to each other. "And don't worry you two. The ZBI will be taking the case once you're processed. Our enjoyment of your arrest is purely personal and we will have nothing to do with your case. In fact, we haven't for some time. I got a call from the ZBI asking that I arrange the arrests only."

Therance blanched at that. "You mean?"

"As soon as we identified that it touched the council, I knew that it had to be transferred. Funny thing though. Turns out the ZBI has been going through their ranks and cases much as we have been, triggered by the revelations from the Ekhart case. Given that a ZBI agent of long and good standing was implicated for direct criminal involvement. They were quite happy to spill their guts to just end up fired. Of course some of those arrested over the weekend were happy to make some rather bold claims of protection by the city council, even going so far as to name specific mammals on the council."

They were moving towards the front doors of city hall where several cruisers waited, the press gathered and held outside by city hall security. Therance and the other councilor balked at the sight of the cameras, trying to push back and not pass through the doors. Bogo paused. "I though you two loved talking to the press. They don't even know what's going on, since your staff members have all be detained as well. No one has been able to leak anything. Something else you are both going to see charges about." Giving them both a push through the doors, the cacophony of voices clamoring with questions and held back by officers was nearly deafening.

The councilors refused to look into the cameras or respond. Once they were in the back of a cruiser and headed across the park to the precinct, the reporters turned towards the Mayor and Assistant Mayor. The Mayor speaking. "We have no statement at this time. We were not aware of anything and were not privy to the reason the councilors have been arrested, nor are we aware of any charges they may or may not be facing. We are willing to state that no mammal, no matter their position, is above the law. The councilors will be treated like any other mammal in this city. I expect and demand that the ZPD show them no more special treatment than they would any other mammal off the street accused of a crime, be they an elephant, a tiger, a deer, or a fox."

The clamor of questions exploded after that, ignored by the Mayor and Assistant Mayor as they went back inside. Chief Bogo walking casually across the park back to the precinct to be stopped by a mayoral aide. "Chief Bogo sir. The Mayor asked I get this to you as your lunch was interrupted."

Looking down at the bag held up by the smallish sheep. "Thank you." taking the bag. "Please pass along my thanks and let them know that if they are free, I'd like to make up missing lunch by inviting them to dinner. They'll know where."

The sheep nodded. "Yes sir."

A few minutes later, Bogo walked into Precinct One though the front doors, ignoring the press yelling questions on the precinct steps. Two officers stationed outside the doors saluting as he walked past. He walked up to the front desk. "Ben, good job getting someone on the door before the press got in."

Smiling, Ben looked up. "Yes sir. Clair was in here for something else when she got a call and I overheard something about city council member arrests, so I call someone back."

"Excellent job."

"Did Therance really get arrested sir?"

Nodding, Bogo smiled. "He very much did. I got to do it myself. Quite satisfying. As Judy might say. Making the world a better place."

Ben squealed. "Sir!"

Glowering down at Ben. "You tell her I said that and I'll put you on parking duty in Tundra Town for a month."

Gasping and making as if to seal his lips. "Tell her what sir?"

"Exactly. Back to work, Ben. Standard press drill. Tell Media to come to my office in an hour."

"Will do sir."

Bogo then walked off to his office feeling quite satisfied with how the day had progressed, despite everything, or the pending events of that evening.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Late afternoon, 4pm-ish, Bogo's office.**

A knock on the door sounded and Bogo groaned, setting what he was doing aside. Thankful that he'd eaten what the Mayor had ensured he got to take with him earlier. "Come in."

In walked the chief IA officer. "Afternoon Adrian."

Bogo groaned internally, secretly wishing that the old bob cat would get caught up in the investigation that WildeHopps were leading. He just didn't think he was that lucky. "Don't Adrian me. I'm one hundred percent sure you are not here just to be sociable, Markez."

Markez gave Bogo an amazingly disingenuous smile and sat down. "Always to the point Adrian. Well, you would be correct. I'm concerned about a few things."

Frowning, Bogo leaned forward. "I'm sure you are. Can we just cut to the chase. I have work to do, and you clearly don't have enough to act on, or you would. So instead of acting, you want to get me to sign off on an investigation into one or more of my officers."

Markez smile got perhaps even less genuine and approached a grimace. "Can't get anything past you, Adrian. Never could. Yes. I have some concerns based on recent events, but not anything specifically actionable by IA. So yes, I'm seeking your permission to pursue an investigation to either clear or confirm the allegations against your officers."

"Lets start with the supposed allegations. What are they? Follow that with who. Stop dancing around the issue."

Markez frowned. "You really are no fun, Adrian."

"I'm not trying to be fun. I have work to do. More fallout to deal with today from the failure of IA to do what they are supposed to do. More members of that Anti-inter-species conspiracy that put possibly hundreds of innocent mammals behind bars, supported and in some cases covered for by IA officers. Who investigates the investigators, Markez? So drop the song and dance."

Taking a deep breath, Markez frown deepened. "More? I had hoped it was over by now."

Shaking his head, Bogo chuckled. "Oh no, it is by no means over. There is evidence that more IA officers may be involved, at least two, maybe three more DAs, and a dozen or so other city employees, including a few judges beyond the one that already resigned instead of being fired. Do you know how angry the judicial review branch is that they now have to review every case he ever touched? That is in addition to the reviews three of their own did, that now have to be re-done, because they got snared as well?

And that is before a true deep dive into all the cases that the subject officers, prosecutos, judges, etc... touched. How many officers have been cleared of their IA write ups that cost them their jobs now? I think the number stood at thirty, but it's been a few days. You do know that this all happened under both our watch, and there are rumblings by the union of a class action suit against the city, the ZPD, and IA specifically. So go ahead. Lay out your accusations that lack enough evidence to be actionable."

His ears laying back, Markez looked over at Bogo in surprise for a moment then shook his head. "That's to be expected after something like this. Good cops got screwed and the scum got away with it, and yes it was under both our watches. Where we both didn't want to hear things, act on accusations, or at least look into them. So I get what you are saying, and I know you don't like me, but we are in the same boat.

I have accusations against Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, as well as Elizabeth Fangmeyer and Mike Wolford. The accusations say that they are mated, a fox and a bunny, a wolf and a tiger, while still being partners. That you are unaware of it."

"Okay, anything or anyone else?"

"There is also a newer officer, Nicolas Heard. Something about him being a member of the group that was taken down on Saturday."

"That all, or is there more?"

"No, that is what got dropped in to the anonymous box that had any meat to it. There was the usual complaints about your stare, use of parking duty punitively. I mean, it's parking duty. It is by definition for any actual officer, punitive."

Bogo nodded. "Well, let me set you straight then. Yes, Officer Heard was once a member of that group, but only because his parents were, and he left the moment he was old enough and a ZPD class was available to take him. He was disowned by his family for doing this. It was his knowledge of the area and the group that made the action as successful as it was. He told us everything he could remember, and is working now to record some suppressed memories and the reason he was driven to get away from the group.

What he described, in my office where you sit now, as the memories washed over him, was horrific. I give you my personal guarantee that there was nothing false about what I witnessed as he remember. I had brought him here to make sure he was in fact on the level and get his partners read on him. James Hollis."

Markez nodded. "Okay, that's good."

"Heard is seeing the councilor and has already turned in a draft report of the memories he had and will be updating it as he works through it. I suspect that, after Saturdays action, he no longer has the fear of the group that drove him to suppress the memories of what happened. Given they are suppressed childhood memories, the report itself will not be usable, but..."

"It can be used as investigative source material to lead questions in interrogations and other lines of inquiry. Sounds about right. Okay. What about the inter-species pairs?"

"Do you think I should take action because they are inter-species couples?"

"I couldn't give a flying shit, Adrian. Don't go there."

"Good. Am I aware, yes. Are they mated, yes. I've known from very early on in both their relationships. Hopps and Wilde, officially WildeHopps, by the way, keep things professional on the job. So much so, that many of their fellow offices actually believed their claim that they were just fiends. They are friends, and that is one of the base pillars of their relationship, but they are very much a couple. Nick and Judy dealt with the issue of them being mates by moving in with each other openly. Thus explaining why they smelled like each other.

Lizz and Mike on the other hand invested heavily in mask and lived in fear of being found out. It was actually WildeHopps that got them out of their shell. Of course both Judy and Lizz are currently on maternity leave. That said, they will stay partners because they work together so well, so long as they maintain professionalism on the job. Just as they all have up to this point. Something that I will point out is a prerogative of mine.

The fact is, WildeHopps and Wolfeyer, are the reason we were able to take action against that group on Saturday. They were apartment hunting as they are expecting, and got an invite through one of Nick's old contacts. After getting a warning from the manager of another complex, and some research on their own, they contacted me for backup. None of them were aware of the known suspicions, now confirmed, about the group in that area."

Markez shook his head. "Interesting. You were always too lax, Adrian. But that is your prerogative to allow them to stay partners, as you said. I wonder though, isn't Wolford the eldest son of the Wolford pack alphas?"

"He is at that, and before you ask, all the kits or cubs are those of their mates. No clinics or donors involved."

Markez looked at Bogo for a moment trying to see if he was joking. "No kidding. Well, ain't that something I didn't think was possible. Well, I guess I can just scrap these accusations then. I was honestly concerned that they were keeping things from you."

Bogo frowned. "Markez, don't play games. You knew damn well that they were partners and mates. Especially where WildeHopps is concerned. Considering that it was you that helped push for the IA interviews and other measures against them that _**are**_ down right punitive."

"Adrian. She's the damn godmother of Big's granddaughter!"

"Because she saved Fru Fru's life on her first day."

"They visit regularly. She hangs out with Fruticia Big at least twice a month and Wilde's mother works with her. How can that relationship not demand higher scrutiny? Not forgetting that both of them were vigilantes, and quite successful ones at that."

Bogo nodded. "Yes, they were. Yes, they do have those relationships, and they never once kept that a secret from me or IA. They write a report every time they go to a family event, and did that before you and your pet council members forced those insanely abusive requirements on them to keep their jobs.

Big knows this. If anything, their relationship with him has been a goldmine of information. Nothing we can use against Big himself. He's not stupid enough to hold business while they are there and put WildeHopps in a position, because he knows they have to report on everything that they take note of. Yet somehow when he's discussing something like a bunch of drugs coming in through a port he owns. Well, that gets discussed in earshot of one or both of them. Which they then of course report, we act, and boom. Huge drug bust before anything can get into circulation."

"So you're comfortable with it?"

"Hell no! Neither are they, but there is an understanding that keeps both of them safe. One that is a balancing act, and your damn requirements put them in jeopardy. Higher scrutiny, maybe. Yet, there are several officers with actual blood family that work for Big, and they don't even suffer under annual review requirements. Given that, I've checked with the union lawyer and outside council. I will be bringing this fiasco with them to a stop once this months interviews are done, and only because all the prep work has already been done.

They will continue to write their reports after visits. They will report things they overhear as they have up to this point. They will hand over cases when it hits the Big organization, as they have up to this point. Just like those other officers who have actual family working for Big. Those reporting requirements will also be reduced to only a report that they had a visit and there was nothing to report, or maybe there was, and they'll report that. Have you ever even read one of those reports they write? Judy is... Thorough."

Markes' frown only got deeper as Bogo spoke. "I have read a few, when there is something flagged, and they are absurd. The even go into how the meal tasted, which course was the best, which wine they liked better."

"Exactly, because when they didn't, you're reviewers almost had them canned and accused them of covering something they heard up. So, they will suffer no more indignity or scrutiny then any other officer until such time they demonstrate a need for it, just like any other officer. The fact is, what you forced them into isn't just borderline, it is in fact outright illegal and a violation of their rights, even in light of the fact that they are officers. Not even that allows you to force them into what you did, and your name is all over what they have been through.

Between the two of us, when this is given the external review that is being required by the city, I'm safe, because I protested and agreed to it only because Nick and Judy did. And they are on record as doing so only because you made it clear that their jobs were on the line, which they actually could not have been. Higher scrutiny is one thing, but what you forced them into, not so much. I will be supporting the Unions decision, already voted on and the suit filed this afternoon against IA, you personally, and the city council members that pushed the issue."

Markez startled and went wide eyed at Bogo. "Wha... What?! Lawsuit?"

"Yes. Your arrival could not have been more timely. I swear, this is proving to be a good day for me. Nick and Judy don't have to do anything, and they don't even know yet. It's the union standing in for them. I'm not always a fan of the union, and it has had its issues in the past, but I fully support this action. You might want to run back to your office and call the IA council. I expect they will have been served by now. Oh, and don't bother trying to call your pet councilors, Therance or Meadowlaw. They were both arrested earlier this afternoon. The charges... I almost hope this whole thing snares you as well. Now. Get out of my office Markez."

Markez was speechless and quickly left Bogo's office, chased by an evil grin on the muzzle of Bogo. Once he was gone, Bogo chuckled and went back to what he was reading, which was his copy of the suit that was filed. "Stupid, over-zealous idiots. The fact is, if they had gone with my suggestion of bi-annual, or even quarterly reviews and interviews, everything would have been fine. But now... Now we are actually at higher risk because the justification for higher scrutiny will be so much higher now until some actually dirty dumb ass takes advantage of it and then gets caught. Though that will likely not be my problem, and so long as WildeHopps and Wolfeyer are around, at least Precinct one won't have to worry about it. Small wins."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> Keep the reviews and comments coming, it's making Muse happy, which lets me work on this and other things. And also remember, if you see issues, misspellings, etc... Let me know in PM, I'm under no illusion of being perfect and want to fix those things I miss.**

**If you are truly enjoying this, you can check out my original work by popping over to my blog, Scribblings. You can link to it here: dcballard.com and then select Scribblings Blog.**


End file.
